Birds of a Feather
by A.SnowF
Summary: On dit beaucoup de choses de la maison Arryn et de l'honneur de ses membres. On dit cependant beaucoup moins de choses sur l'héritière de la maison, Shara Arryn, de peur de s'en attirer les foudres. Rénégate, elle a pourtant été sortie de ses geôles et placée entre les barreaux d'une prison dorée... Mais il faut bien plus que des barreaux pour empêcher un faucon de s'envoler.
1. Chapter 1 - Yes, she does

**Disclaimer :** Tous les droits concernant _A Song of Ice and Fire_ appartiennent à George R.R. Martin et à son éditeur.

 **Spoilers :** Cette fanfiction démarre peu de temps après la Bataille de la Néra (fin de la saison 2, pour les show-watchers / ACOK pour les book-readers). Elle suit partiellement les évènements qui lui sont immédiatement postérieurs.

 **Rating :** T. Je vous ferai savoir si le rating augmente en début de chapitre.

 **A/N :** Le personnage de Shara Arryn est une construction personnelle. Son ajout dans la trame de l'histoire tend à la déformer de manière définitive à partir d'un certain moment (vous vous en rendrez compte). J'ai essayé de rendre cette fiction un peu plus "réaliste" que la précédente que je trouve déjà un peu trop... Disons que je trouve qu'elle finit trop bien. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous la trouverez agréable à lire. N'hésitez pas à commenter.

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre I – Yes, she does

La mariée était assise dans un superbe fauteuil, en face d'un superbe miroir, entourée de superbes cadeaux. Bijoux, pierreries, peintures, riches étoffes brodées d'or et d'argent, vases, robes, tiares, meubles faits des bois et des matériaux les plus précieux. Tous ces superbes cadeaux étaient pour elle, juste pour elle. Ils venaient de partout, d'Essos au Bief, de Villevieille à Vivesaigues, et ils avaient été envoyés par toutes les maisons de Westeros, des plus petites aux plus grandes, du sud jusqu'au nord… Mais pas toutes. _Quelle surprise,_ railla-t-elle intérieurement.

Et la mariée était aussi entourée d'une nuée de femmes de chambre qui vrombissaient autour d'elle, tiraient ses cheveux, tordaient certaines mèches, en relevaient d'autres, tressaient, lissaient, bouclaient, posant des questions sans attendre de réponse, pestant les unes contre les autres, contre ses cheveux, sa position, geignant devant le temps qui passait. Et la mariée attendait juste qu'elles terminent.

Elle avait les cheveux d'un blond pâle, savamment coiffés en une multitudes tresses qui couraient tout autour de sa tête jusqu'à un enchevêtrement encore plus compliqué de mèches et de torsades dont s'échappaient ça et là quelques boucles, et les yeux d'un bleu ciel. Ils faisaient sa réputation, à vrai dire, tant ils étaient parfois durs, sévères et perçants sur sa peau laiteuse, mais ils n'étaient alors plus que las, perdus dans leur reflet. Même fardée, la jeune femme avait toujours l'air distante, bien trop distante pour une future mariée.

On lui demanda de se lever et de grimper sur un piédestal improvisé – un coffre, en fait. Elle obéit et se détourna de sa réflexion. Comme une poupée apathique, elle les laissa lui enfiler les jupons, la robe, la sur-robe. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait, en vérité pas plus que le reste du mariage, elle n'avait pas choisi sa robe. Ni les cadeaux, ni les invités, ni les lieux. _Ni le mari._ Elle ne réagit qu'à peine lorsque les oiseaux de malheur qui l'entouraient tirèrent les lacets de son corset.

« Ma dame, si j'osais, vous êtes… Vous êtes splendide, » s'enhardit à lui dire l'une d'entre elles. « Cette robe est incroyable.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Elle l'est vraiment. » Elle ne se rendait visiblement pas compte qu'elle n'avait cure de l'aspect de sa robe, et continua sa logorrhée. « Quels bijoux souhaitez-vous porter ? Peut-être des rubis, pour aller avec les broderies…

\- Aie-je reçu des saphirs ? »

La camériste parut soudainement mal à l'aise, et balbutia qu'elle ne savait pas mais qu'il n'était peut-être pas prudent, enfin qu'il n'était pas convenant… Que le seigneur son futur époux n'allait pas apprécier, qu'elle devait porter du rouge… Elle haussa un sourcil et attendit qu'elle ait terminé de s'empêtrer dans ses explications pour descendre du plot au grand dam de ses autres femmes de chambre pour se diriger vers la table sur laquelle on avait posé tous les bijoux qu'on lui avait envoyés. Elle retint un rire narquois.

Ils étaient tous faits d'or jaune et de rubis. Certains avaient osé lui offrir des diamants, il y avait un collier d'émeraude – sans doute les Tyrell, mais il n'y avait aucun saphir. Rien de bleu. Que du rouge, de l'or, et un peu de noir. Elle resta un instant immobile, à observer ce superbe tableau. _Je déteste le rouge._ Elle ouvrit les boites laissées fermées. La plupart d'entre elles contenaient des peignes ou des broches. Mais toujours rien de bleu ou d'argenté. Il avait tout prévu, ou du moins, il s'était débrouillé pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se rebeller une dernière fois.

« Ma dame, votre époux désire que vous portiez ceci, » la rappela à l'ordre la plus vieille de ses dames de compagnie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue, elle n'appartenait sans doute pas à sa suite. _Encore une espionne._ Elle tenait une rivière de rubis. « Il estime que…

\- Je suis ravie de savoir ce que le seigneur mon _futur_ époux désire, mais je souhaite… Porter ceci. »

Elle saisit un collier de perles, encore rangé de sa boîte, et le lui tendit. Il était accompagné d'un ornement de tête, une sorte de tiare souple faite des mêmes perles. Elle la saisit et revint s'asseoir en face du miroir, placide. Elle sentit la gêne dans l'assistance mais réitéra son ordre. Elle portait ces perles. C'était encore ce qu'il y avait de moins rouge dans cette pièce.

Quand elle croisa son propre regard dans le miroir, elle découvrit la robe qu'elle portait. La camériste n'avait pas menti : c'était objectivement une merveille. Toute de pourpre et d'or, elle était faite une robe d'un blanc nacré parcouru de broderies dorées figurant de grandes fleurs, des roses sans doute, et d'une sur-robe faite d'un lourd brocard rouge. Le corsage reprenait les motifs de la robe et son décolleté était serti de petites perles d'or. Le tout était tellement volumineux qu'elle peinait à rester assise sans glisser.

Bien sûr, la rivière de rubis qu'elle aurait dû porter aurait sans doute fait de la tenue une œuvre d'art. C'était bien le but, en plus d'assurer définitivement l'emprise de son époux sur elle. Mais il aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'elle résiste et à ce qu'elle refuse. Elle avait déjà trop accepté, c'était déjà presque un miracle qu'elle soit là, apprêtée comme une véritable princesse le jour de ses noces. Et peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si loin du compte.

« Quelle dommage, madame, que vous refusiez de porter le présent de Lord…

\- Je vous remercie de vos conseils avisés, » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix cassante. « Mais je ne vous aie pas demandé de m'en donner. Je porterai les perles.

\- Mais le seigneur…

\- Le seigneur sera sans doute fâché de ne pas me voir arriver à l'heure au septuaire et il le sera probablement encore plus s'il apprend que c'est à cause d'une femme de chambre impertinente et entêtée. »

Elle tourna la tête vers cette dernière et la fixa quelques secondes. Elle finit par plier, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, et passa les rangées de perles autour du cou de la jeune femme. Elles étaient doucement fraîches sur sa peau et elle les effleura du bout des doigts tandis que l'on plaçait au sommet de sa tête, au dessus de son chignon, l'ornement qui lui était associé. Ce n'était pas si mal, c'était peut-être même mieux ainsi. Moins tapageur. Plus distingué.

Elle acquiesça et se releva. Elle saisit la cape d'un gris perle qui pendait à l'un des montants de son lit et la drapa autour de ses épaules. On avait pas eu le temps d'aller chercher la cape nuptiale de sa maison, aussi avait-on à la hâte trouvé un ersatz presque grotesque tant sa qualité était inférieure à celle de sa robe. Les caméristes quittèrent alors tour à tour la chambre et laissèrent leur place à la Garde Royale toute de blanc vêtue. Elle réprima un frisson. Ces mêmes hommes qui l'avaient jetée dans une geôle à peine une semaine plus tôt l'escortaient désormais jusqu'à l'autel. Elle ne leur adressa pas le moindre regard et se dirigea sans un mot jusqu'à la voiture qui devait l'emmener jusqu'au Grand Septuaire de Baelor où l'attendaient la totalité de la Cour et quelques autres invités triés sur le volet. Ainsi que son époux.

Plus jeune, elle s'était parfois ingéniée à imaginer ce que serait son mariage. Elle avait été élevée pour ne voir qu'un acte purement politique dans l'événement, sans que jamais on ait laisser l'enfant qu'elle était à l'époque imaginer autre chose qu'une union de raison, utile non seulement à sa maison mais surtout au royaume tout entier. Même plus grande, alors que la plupart des hommes et des femmes qui croisaient son chemin vantaient sa beauté naissante, il n'avait jamais été question de laisser le moindre damoiseau ou nobliaux lui compter fleurette, quand bien même sa belle-mère se lançait parfois dans de longues et lyriques tirades sur l'amour et sa magie.

Et elle avait grandi, elle était devenue une femme auprès d'un père qui n'avait jamais témoigné pour elle que d'un intérêt au mieux amical, au pire politique, et qui, en guise d'éducation, l'avait couverte de livres en tout genre et l'avait abreuvée d'histoires à la morale souvent très simple mais lourde de sens. Il avait façonné cette fille aînée comme il aurait sans doute façonné son fils s'il en avait l'occasion, sans jamais laisser le temps ou la chance à ce qui fait normalement l'éducation des jeunes filles de prendre sur elle. Pas de contes, pas de chant, très peu de couture, mais beaucoup de lecture, d'enseignement politique et d'encouragement à l'honneur.

Mais même ainsi, même en ayant pleinement conscience qu'elle n'aurait jamais rien d'autre qu'un mariage d'utilité, jamais elle n'avait imaginé cela comme ça. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'on l'enfermerait dans un carrosse pour l'emmener de force au septuaire, et jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'elle n'aurait pas le moindre mot à dire sur les évènements. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé possible. _Beaucoup de choses impensables arrivent, ces derniers temps._ Un roi était mort, d'autres luttaient pour le pouvoir et elle s'était mise à jouer avec le feu en pensant ne jamais se brûler. Elle ne faisait que récolter ce qui lui était dû.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immense septuaire, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de vraiment descendre de la voiture. Le bâtiment était superbe, avec ses immenses tours et ses coupoles. Une foule de badauds était réunie à distance raisonnable de son maigre cortège et l'observait dans un silence presque religieux. Ce n'était pas tant par respect que par choc cela ne faisait que quelques jours que la bataille de la Néra s'était déroulée, et déjà la Cour reprenait ses habitudes dispendieuses et mariait ses plus belles colombes. _Son plus beau faucon._

Elle entra dans le bâtiment d'un pas lent mais décidé. Elle ne ferait pas leur joie en hésitant. Elle avait choisi ce mariage, même si ce n'était pas un véritable choix. Elle avait choisi de vivre plutôt que de mourir. Un choix que n'aurait sans doute pas fait son père à sa place, mais son père était mort. La salle circulaire était remplie de monde et tous avaient tourné les yeux vers elle. Elle ne leur rendit pas leur regard et s'avança au même rythme.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Joffrey – _le roi Joffrey,_ corrigea-t-elle mentalement, s'avancer vers elle d'un air crâne. Elle se raidit et releva le menton encore un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il lui tendit son bras et haussa un sourcil.

« Votre père n'est plus et en tant que père du royaume il est de mon devoir de vous accompagner à votre époux, » déclara-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. « Comme c'est étrange pour un roi que de marier un de ses aïeux.

\- Je n'en doute pas, votre majesté. »

Elle avait répondu d'une voix atone et avait saisi son bras sans y prendre gare. Elle descendit les marches en tentant de ne pas trébucher sur sa traine et sur le minuscule roi qui semblait se faire une joie de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Il était légèrement plus petit qu'elle et elle devait se pencher pour ne pas donner l'impression que c'était elle qui l'accompagnait. L'image n'échappa pas à certains courtisans qui dissimulèrent un sourire derrière une main élégante ou un éventail. La plupart, cependant, étaient murés dans un silence respectueux et sans doute un peu terrifié.

Par pas elle, non. Par son époux qui attendait près du Grand Septon, immobile, pour ainsi rigide. A son bras pendait la cape de sa maison, cape qui viendrait bientôt remplacer l'hideux drap blanc qu'elle portait encore. Le roi l'abandonna lorsqu'elle atteignit les marches de l'autel et elle les monta seule. Derrière elle, elle sentait le regard acerbe de la reine Cersai la toiser. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de son futur époux et se tourna vers lui, tradition oblige.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, lourd de sens mais vide du moindre sentiment. Ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi ils étaient là, lui parce qu'elle avait tenté et réussi de s'élever contre le trône, elle parce qu'elle s'était brulée en jouant avec le feu. Elle avait réussi à valser au sommet des griffes Lannister sans jamais tomber, jusqu'au moment où on l'avait traînée jusqu'à leurs crocs. Et c'était sans doute le pire d'entre eux qui avait refermé le piège sur elle au point de la forcer à cette union contrenature du Lion et du Faucon.

« Votre majesté, votre majesté, » déclara le Grand Septon en saluant Joffrey et Cersei. « Messires, nobles dames. En ces lieux, au regard des dieux et des hommes, je déclare solennellement que le seigneur Tywin de la maison Lannister et la demoiselle Shara de la maison Arryn sont mari et femmes. » Il fit une pause maladroite. _Il a fait réviser le discours,_ remarqua-t-elle. Il se tourna vers Tywin et continua. « Vous pouvez maintenant revêtir votre épouse de votre cape, la plaçant sous votre protection.

\- Par ce geste, je vous prends pour ma dame épouse.

\- Par ce geste, je vous prends pour mon seigneur époux. »

Leur deux voix, presque rauques, s'étaient élevées en écho l'une de l'autre dans l'immense rotonde du septuaire. Il n'y eut pas de baiser, pas de geste, elle se tourna juste pour sentir sa cape glisser de ses épaules et être remplacée par la lourde cape de velours des Lannister. Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux un instant. _C'est donc cela que ressent l'oiseau en cage._ La sensation était terrifiante. Elle allait devoir s'y habituer.

Elle ne réagit tout d'abord pas en sentant sa main sur son bras, puis comprit qu'elle devait se tourner vers la foule. Elle se défit de sa prise discrètement, tandis que la foule en contrebas applaudissait. La reine ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux - aurait-elle eu de véritables flammes à la place des yeux qu'elle serait sans doute morte plusieurs fois. Elle était en vérité la seule représentante des enfants de son époux à être présente – Tyrion était alité, gravement blessé, et Jaime était toujours introuvable. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première à se diriger vers le _couple_ pour leur adresser ses félicitations déguisant à peine la haine qu'elle éprouvait déjà pour la jeune femme.

Et elle ne fut que la première d'une longue liste de courtisans à venir féliciter les _jeunes_ mariés. Elle ne répondit que par les phrases d'usage, sans prendre la peine de distinguer les plus nobles des plus modestes, laissant le soin à Lord Lannister de ménager les sensibilités des uns et des autres. Elle attendit que le calvaire se termine pour remonter dans une voiture et retourner vers le Donjon Rouge. Les yeux tournés vers la petite fenêtre, elle ne tenta pas d'adresser le moindre mot à ce qui lui servait désormais de mari. Il fallut de très, très longs instants avant qu'il n'intervienne pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

« Je suis satisfait de voir que cette robe vous sied.

\- Elle est superbe, » répondit-elle sans feindre le moins intérêt. « Je vous remercie.

\- Vous ne portez pas le collier.

\- Non, en effet. »

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Son visage n'exprimait pas d'émotion particulière, pas d'agacement, de colère ou de surprise. _Il faudrait qu'il soit capable d'en exprimer, cela dit._ Il soutint son regard un long moment avant de se détourner à son tour et d'ordonner aux conducteurs de se hâter. Dehors, la frustration de la population était comme une rumeur sourde qui, lorsqu'ils traversèrent Culpucier, se fit plus menaçante encore qu'elle n'avait pu l'être quelques semaines plus tôt, lors des incidents du départ de la princesse Myrcella à Dorne. Elle n'était pas présente, restée dans ses appartements du Donjon Rouge pour terminer les préparatifs de la bataille de la Néra, mais elle avait assisté de sa fenêtre aux débordements et à l'incendie qui s'en était suivi. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas que de tels… Problèmes se reproduisent le jour de son mariage.

Si elle était le centre de l'attention, non seulement à cause de sa robe, de sa beauté et de sa réputation mais aussi à cause des récents évènements, il n'était pas en reste. Aurait-elle été parfaitement honnête qu'elle aurait dû reconnaître qu'il portait plutôt beau, dans un habit de parade. Large d'épaule, grand, encore mince, il n'y avait sans doute que sa calvitie pour rappeler que l'homme approchait de la soixantaine. Sa barbe et ses favoris étaient encore d'un blond doré et ses yeux verts brillaient encore avec force. _Dommage que je ne sois son épouse que pour éviter le gibet._

« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

\- Je ne le souhaitais pas. Je pense que je porte assez de rouge et d'or pour vous contenter.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous y habituer, » lui rappela-t-il sans tourner la tête. « Ce sont désormais vos couleurs.

\- Il faudrait peut-être dire la même chose au royaume entier, dans ce cas. »

Elle eut un minuscule sourire et retourna à sa contemplation des rues. Les soldats du Guet de Port-Réal semblaient contenir l'agitation générale à grand peine. L'ambiance avait changé du tout au tout entre le moment où elle avait quitté le Donjon et le moment où elle y retournait. Après tout, si le peuple ne la connaissait pas, il connaissait Tywin Lannister et la reine. Et il les haïssait tous les deux. Si, quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait pu considérer cette haine comme un atout, elle était désormais dans sa ligne de mire. _Shara Lannister,_ se répéta-t-elle silencieusement.

Peut-être qu'elle s'habituerait à la pourpre et à l'or, peut-être qu'elle se ferait à l'idée de devoir subir le ressentiment général à l'égard de sa _famille d'adoption_ , peut-être même qu'elle finirait par apprécier sa position – qui sait ? Mais elle était certaine qu'elle ne se ferait jamais à l'idée de devoir porter le nom des Lannister. Arryn elle était née, Arryn elle mourrait. _Aussi haute que l'honneur._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour intérieure du château, elle repoussa encore une fois l'aide qu'on lui proposa et descendit seule de la voiture. Ils étaient les derniers à arriver, comme de coutume lors des mariages. Les festivités devaient avoir lieu dans la Grande Gallerie, où toute la Cour pouvait loger et où des estrades avaient été installées pour accueillir les quelques saltimbanques qui avaient été autorisés à animer la journée. Connaissant de réputation l'absence de goût de Tywin Lannister pour les joyeusetés de toute sorte, elle était à peu près certaine qu'il s'était limité au strict minimum et que ce n'était pas lui qui les avait sélectionnés.

Elle attendit qu'il arrive à sa hauteur pour passer son bras sous le sien et entrer finalement dans l'immense salle de réception. De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent et furent bientôt tus par les musiciens. Elle prit place à la table d'honneur, non loin du roi et aux côtés de son époux. Il n'y eut pas de discours, pas de rires gras, pas de plaisanteries graveleuses. C'était le mariage de la Main du Roi, du Lion de Castral-Roc, pas de quelque jeune nobliau à l'humour douteux. _Ce n'est même pas un mariage._

Elle parcourut alors la salle des yeux, non pas en quête d'un quelconque réconfort – elle n'en trouverait pas, mais de tout ce qui avait pu changer depuis qu'elle avait été jetée dans sa cellule. Sansa Stark était toujours là, assise près du roi, le visage fermé et couverts de contusions de toute sorte. Tous les fards du monde ne pouvaient dissimuler le traitement que lui faisait subir son fiancé. Et elle avait beau ne connaître la jeune fille que de loin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la plaindre. Elle avait cru en la bonté de Joffrey, comme beaucoup de monde avant et après elle. Pauvre fille. Son père avait fait la plus grande de ses erreurs le jour où il avait accepté de prendre la place du sien en tant que Main de feu le roi Robert. Et elle avait fait la plus grande des siennes en acceptant, la bouche en cœur, d'épouser le prince de l'époque, le roi de maintenant.

 _Pas vraiment le roi,_ songea-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son mari. Il ne souriait pas, ne parlait pas, ne regardait pas vraiment les artistes qui s'ébattaient face à eux. Il y avait trop à faire dans ce royaume pour s'amuser, visiblement. Quelque part, elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances, elle aussi aurait été occupée à diriger des troupes… Ou tout du moins à envoyer des informations à ceux qui les dirigeaient véritablement.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle ne mangeait pas, se contenant de piquer machinalement des morceaux de viande, de légume dans son assiette sans jamais les porter à sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : que cette journée se termine et qu'on en finisse avec cette mascarade. Peut-être qu'un peu d'alcool aurait rendu les choses moins longues, moins difficiles, mais elle n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour l'ivresse.

Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par Petyr Baelish, debout face à elle. Elle cilla et pencha la tête tandis qu'il s'inclinait respectueusement devant le seigneur son époux. _Espèce d'imbécile._ Elle lui tendit sa main, qu'il baisa avec distinction, avant de se redresser et de croiser ses bras derrière son dos.

« Lord Baelish, » dit-elle avec un sourire forcé. « J'espère que les festivités sont à votre convenance.

\- Elles le sont, madame. Les mets sont d'une rare délicatesse et la musique… Hmm, plus douce encore que tous ces vins dorniens.

\- J'en suis ravie.

\- Et moi, madame, je suis ravi de vous voir ainsi. J'avoue m'être inquiété pour vous, seule dans votre geôle glaciale. Quel… Retournement de situation que de vous voir ici, plus belle que jamais. »

Elle se tendit insensiblement. Tywin s'était désintéressé de son conseiller et était en pleine discussion avec Mace Tyrell qui ne cessait de se courber, tout sourire. Ces courtisans lui donnaient la nausée, et Lord Baelish, grand Argentier, était sans doute le pire d'entre eux. Son demi-sourire mi obséquieux mi sarcastique n'appelait qu'une chose : une gifle. Dommage que ce ne soit ni l'endroit ni le moment.

Elle laissa son sourire s'agrandir, refusant de se soumettre aux sous-entendus de ce volatile de malheur. Il était son vassal et il se pavanait devant elle comme s'il était d'une puissance aussi comparable à la sienne. Son honneur, piqué, réclamait justice mais elle se contenta de sourire. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait désormais faire. Sourire et rester digne devant l'humiliation.

« N'est-ce pas, » répondit-elle simplement. « Vous n'êtes désormais plus le seul à avoir connu une ascension… Surprenante.

\- Je crains cependant que nos situations ne soient guère comparables. Je ne suis que l'héritier d'une maison mineure devenu Argentier du royaume, vous… Vous n'êtes rien de moins que l'héritière de la maison Arryn, rebelle à ses heures, devenue l'épouse d'un des hommes les plus puissants de ce monde en lieu et place de l'épouse d'une billot et d'une épée.

\- Il est vrai. » Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se mit à rire brièvement. « Et comment… Pensez-vous que l'homme le plus puissant du monde pourrait réagir, si son épouse venait à voir son honneur terni par le petit noble du Val ? »

Son sourire vacilla légèrement et il acquiesça lentement. Les joutes verbales étaient son fond de commerce, mais il se débrouillait toujours pour rester dans sa zone de confort. Ce n'était cependant qu'une menace en l'air – elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il pourrait réagir, en vérité. Il tenait certes à l'honneur de son nom plus qu'à toute autre chose, à l'honneur de sa famille plus encore, mais elle n'était pas sa famille. Elle était une pièce rapportée, quelque chose d'à peine utile. Mais Baelish n'insista pas et s'inclina avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Elle le suivit du regard et retomba dans une apathie contemplative. Quelque part, il n'avait pas tort. Sa présence ici était surprenante, et c'était un euphémisme. Quelque chose était intervenue, quelque chose avait convaincu Tywin Lannister que cette traîtresse à la couronne avait un intérêt qui justifiait sa survie et, plus encore, son intégration de la maison Lannister. Elle ne savait pas quelle était cette chose, personne n'avait su ou voulu le lui dire. _Personne ne doit savoir._ Elle doutait qu'il ait dit quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit à son sujet, si ce n'est qu'elle devait être sortie des cellules et ramenée à la surface.

« Vous avez chassé Lord Baelish, » constata-t-il une fois que Lord Tyrell fut retourné à sa table. « Pourquoi ?

\- Il avait à faire, je ne l'ai pas chassé.

\- Je ne suis pas sourd. J'ai entendu de quoi il était question. » Il porta son verre à ses lèvres en observant les convives. « Vous vous servez déjà de mon nom pour vous protéger. Vous ne perdez pas de temps.

\- Je vous aie épargné une éprouvante conversation avec un flagorneur. Vous devriez plutôt me remercier. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Son expression ne changea pas et il feignit de ne rien avoir entendu. Il se leva et s'excusa, déclarant devoir s'entretenir avec l'un des membres du Conseil restreint. Elle acquiesça et baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Elle était à nouveau remplie – de poisson, cette fois-ci. Consciente qu'elle était observée par absolument toute la Cour, elle finit par se résoudre à picorer au moins un peu de ce qu'on lui servait.

Le plat avait beau être délicieux, elle n'y prit aucun plaisir et se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation de l'assistance. Elle finit par accrocher le regard de la reine régente qui, visiblement piquée au vif par la situation, se releva et se dirigea vers elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle se releva pour s'incliner devant elle, avant de sentir ses doigts sous son menton.

« Redressez-vous donc. Il semble que nous soyons désormais de la même famille. »


	2. Chapter 2 - Caged bird

**A/N :** Une update rapide parce que je ne voulais pas vous laisser sur ce suspens avant mon départ. Je ne posterai pas pendant deux semaines, je pars à un endroit où je n'aurais ni internet, ni le temps de le faire. Quoiqu'il en soit, Lola, ne t'inquiète pas : je ne suis pas encore au niveau GRRM et je n'ai pas encore décidé de la fin de ce texte.

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre II – Caged bird

« Je n'aurais pas l'orgueil de me dire de votre famille, altesse, » répondit-elle d'une voix prudente. « Ce serait inconvenant.

\- En effet. Il est bon de savoir que vous connaissez votre place… Même si elle devrait être en prison. »

La voix de Cersei Lannister était de miel pour mieux dissimuler son fiel et sa haine. Elle garda les yeux baissés. Elle était déjà dangereuse à l'époque où elle ne savait rien d'elle, où elle s'imaginait qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une courtisane un peu distante. Elle l'était encore plus maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas juste une jolie idiote, maintenant qu'elle savait ce dont elle était capable. Elle ne pouvait plus se dissimuler derrière un masque de politesse et de noblesse elle était à jamais marquée au fer rouge comme une traîtresse qui, par ses actes, aurait pu faire tomber le roi et sa famille.

 _Aurait pu, là est toute la nuance._ Il aurait suffi de quelques jours, quelques heures même, et elle y serait parvenue. Tout serait très différent alors. Peut-être serait-elle effectivement en train de se marier, dans cette immense galerie entourée de toute la Cour, mais pas avec cet homme. Et elle ne serait pas en train d'essayer d'éviter le courroux de cette femme. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle vit que ceux, d'un vert presque menaçant, de la reine.

« Sachez que jamais vous ne serez une Lannister, » continua-t-elle en souriant. « Et que vous ne leurrez personne.

\- Votre majesté ?

\- Vous n'êtes plus rien. Ce… Mariage n'aurait pas été plus vain si mon père s'était uni avec une femme de chambre. Vous pouvez toujours porter le nom, porter sa pourpre, il ne sera jamais vôtre.

\- Votre altesse, c'est là que vous ne comprenez pas, » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Je vous laisse ce nom avec plaisir. De toute façon, il semble que vous ne l'ayez jamais véritablement quitté. »

Elle regretta cette pique à l'instant même où elle l'eut prononcé, tant les yeux de la souveraine s'était mis à luire avec fureur. Elle releva alors le menton et resta droite, fière. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir évité ce qui allait arriver – au moins le souffrirait-il avec dignité. Elle fut presque surprise de la voir contourner la table, un éternel sourire aux lèvres, pour la rejoindre derrière cette dernière. Elle ouvrit ses bras et l'y attira.

Elle sentit ses ongles se refermer sur ses épaules laissées nues, douloureusement, et serra les dents. Les yeux fixés sur le vide, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la reine, imaginant ce qui se passerait si elle aussi se faisait aussi menaçante. Que pourrait-il donc lui arriver de pire ? C'était trop tard pour qu'on se débarrasse d'elle. Quel déshonneur cela ferait-il tomber sur la maison Lannister !

« Ecoute moi bien, petite sotte, » entendit-elle à son oreille. « Ne crois pas que cette mascarade te donne le moindre droit. Je suis la reine, la fille de Lord Tywin Lannister, et toi… Tu ne seras jamais rien de plus qu'une traitresse ratée, abandonnée par des traîtres ratés.

\- Vous semblez savoir beaucoup de chose sur le futur, votre majesté. Peut-être auriez-vous dû faire part à votre frère de toutes ces informations avant la Bataille ?

\- Espèce de… »

Elle s'écarta et leva la main comme pour la gifler. Elle ne bougea pas, ne cilla pas. Mais elle suspendit brutalement son geste et la gifle ne vint pas. Elle suivit alors le regard de la reine et croisa celui de son père – de son mari. Il fixait Cersei sans faillir et, cette fois-ci, son visage exprimait une véritable émotion. Un agacement proche de la colère.

La souveraine se redressa et se fendit d'un nouveau sourire forcé avant de quitter la table d'honneur et de retourner près de son fils. Shara respira profondément et ferma les yeux un instant. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle fut presque surprise de voir que personne ne semblait avoir vu quoique ce soit, occupés qu'ils étaient tous à manger, rire et bavarder. Elle se rassit lentement et porta finalement son propre verre à ses lèvres, espérant que Tywin ne ferait pas le moindre commentaire.

Et il n'en fit pas. Il se mura dans le silence et reprit son repas comme si de rien n'était. Elle reprit quant à elle son picorage, souhaitant plus que jamais que cette farce se termine. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit même plus compte que les plats défilaient et repartaient en cuisine, que les saltimbanques alignaient les performances. Elle applaudissait machinalement quand les autres applaudissaient, souriait et répondait par monosyllabes à ceux qui venaient lui adresser la parole, mais elle n'était tout simplement pas là.

Et la fin du cauchemar finit par arriver. Dehors, la nuit était tombée. A l'intérieur, cependant, les invités étaient au bord de l'implosion tant ils étaient tous alcoolisés. Le brouhaha était assourdissant et elle peinait à entendre la musique. _Les Pluies de Castamere,_ reconnut-elle cependant. Ce fut lorsque Tywin se releva que le silence retomba, brutalement, et la tira de sa rêverie. Il lui adressa un long regard. Elle comprit et se leva à son tour.

Il était de coutume, dans les mariages, que hommes et femmes se réunissent et portent les deux mariés jusqu'à la chambre nuptiale en les déshabillant à chaque mètre un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se rejoindre, nus comme au jour de leur naissance. Mais ce mariage n'était pas comme les autres, ce mariage n'en était pas un et ce mariage impliquait Tywin Lannister. Alors quand il s'inclina devant l'assemblée en annonçant qu'il se retirait, personne ne bougea, à part peut-être les quelques courtisans qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Personne à part elle qui lui emboîta le pas et le suivit à travers tout le Donjon Rouge jusqu'à la Tour de la Main. Elle connaissait les lieux, elle y avait passé pour ainsi dire toute son enfance et son adolescence – toute sa vie, en fait. Elle résidait alors dans les appartements voisins de ceux de son père, ceux qui possédaient l'une des plus belles terrasses de tout le château et, après celles des Eyriés, sans doute l'une des plus belles de Westeros. Elle donnait sur la baie de la Néra et offrait une vue plongeante sur le port en contrebas.

Mais elle n'avait eu que très rarement l'occasion et surtout le droit d'entrer dans ceux de son père – celui de la Main du roi. Elle y était entrée plus souvent lorsqu'Eddard Stark y résidait, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la capitale et qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour se faire. Et encore elle avait été limitée à l'antichambre qui servait de bureau aux deux hommes. Visiblement l'idée n'avait pas été du goût de cette Main-ci puisque l'antichambre était presque vide.

Tout se trouvait dans la chambre à proprement dit, où le lit avait été repoussé à une extrémité de la pièce et où tout le reste de la pièce avait été affecté au travail considérable que représentait la position de conseiller principal du roi. Une immense table occupait une grande partie de la surface de la pièce qui avait été visiblement redécorée – des lions trônaient partout et menaçaient de leurs crocs le visiteur, où qu'il se trouve. _Quel accueil._ Même son père n'avait pas été tapageur dans sa propre fierté. Tout juste avait-il pendu quelques tentures azurs et blanches.

« Vous comptez rester dans l'encadrement de la porte toute la nuit ? » lui demanda finalement Tywin qui s'était assis à son bureau à la lueur d'un chandelier. « Venez vous asseoir. »

Elle ne discuta pas et obéit. Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et elle savait ce qui était sensé arriver cette nuit là. Elle savait aussi que la Cour devait déjà chuchoter, imaginer, supputer sur ce qui allait arriver. Et elle savait aussi que c'était paradoxalement le moment qu'elle craignait le moins parce que, pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle savait ce qui se passerait et comment ça se passerait. Elle n'était pas aussi pure et délicate que son apparence pouvait le suggérer. _Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir,_ répétait souvent Baelish. Son père aurait été d'accord, mais pas à ce point sans doute.

« Bien, profitons de ces quelques instants de silence pour poser quelques règles, » continua-t-il. « Les convenances veulent que nous partagions la même chambre. La logique, en revanche, veut que je ne vous veuille pas ici au delà de ce qui est strictement nécessaire. Vous passerez donc votre temps ailleurs qu'entre ces murs, c'est à dire soit dans vos anciens appartements, soit ailleurs. Sous bonne garde, bien entendu.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Vous serez constamment escortée d'un membre de ma garde personnelle lorsque vous ne vous trouverez pas dans vos appartements. Lorsque ce sera le cas, ce garde sera posté à votre porte et vérifiera régulièrement que vous vous trouvez toujours dans l'appartement. » Elle se sentait comme un soldat qui recevrait des ordres et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se tut. « Quelque chose vous amuse ? »

Elle secoua la tête et sourit d'autant plus. Cette situation était grotesque, toute cette journée était grotesque. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Toutes ces consignes, toutes ces précautions faisaient d'elle une prisonnière – ce qu'elle était déjà dans les geôles du Donjon. La seule et unique différence, c'est qu'elle pourrait se pavaner dans tout le château et faire mine d'être libre et heureuse de l'être… Tout en étant flanqué d'un soldat qui aurait le permis de tuer au moindre faux pas de sa part. Tout ça était ridicule. Et incompréhensible.

« Pourquoi m'avoir sortie de ma cellule et m'avoir épousée si c'est pour m'enfermer de nouveau ? Vous n'aviez pas besoin de cette… Mascarade pour me garder sous clé.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier de mes actions devant vous, » répliqua-t-il d'une voix cinglante. « Vous n'aurez accès à votre terrasse qu'en présence d'un garde. Vous ne pourrez envoyer et recevoir de corbeau. Si correspondance il y a, elle sera lue et vérifiée et sera limitée aux échanges strictement nécessaires avec le Val. Suis-je clair jusqu'ici ?

\- Transparent.

\- Sachez que ces mesures ne tiendront que tant que votre comportement sera exemplaire. Au moindre doute, vous serez envoyée à Castral-Roc et y passerez le restant de vos jours enfermée. » Il fit une pause. A la lueur des bougies, son visage paraissait encore plus anguleux. « Par doute, j'entends toute correspondance, toute action, tout échange suspect. »

Elle hocha la tête. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre, de toute façon ? Il avait l'air de considérer ces mesures comme un traitement de faveur. Ce qu'elles étaient sans doute en partie elle était visiblement libre de ses mouvements au sein du Donjon, libre de ses fréquentations (du moins tant qu'elles n'étaient pas _suspectes_ ), libre du temps qu'elle passait dans ses appartements. Comme un oiseau dans un très grande cage.

Mais une cage tout de même. Elle pouvait être brillante, elle pouvait être dorée, elle restait une cage et elle ne voyait pour l'instant aucun moyen d'en écarter les barreaux. Cet homme ne plierait jamais, ne s'adoucirait jamais. Ne lui ferait jamais confiance. Elle ne s'échapperait pas. Elle baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour cesser de sourire. Pauvre sourire sardonique et presque cruel. Elle l'entendit se rejeter sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Il attendait une réaction de sa part. Et elle se fit attendre, en effet.

« Vous attendez-vous à ce que je vous remercie, seigneur époux ? » demanda-t-elle sans se départir de son calme. « Parce que je ne compte pas le faire.

\- Vous êtes trop intelligente pour imaginer que des remerciements m'adouciraient. Alors, non, je ne m'y attends pas.

\- Vous me prêtez des intentions que je n'ai pas.

\- Allons, » lâcha-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Je pense que nous en savons assez l'un sur l'autre pour savoir que mentir est une perte de temps. »

 _En effet._ Elle croisa les mains sur sa robe et ne réagit pas. Pas de sourire, pas de regard amusé, par de hochement de tête. Rien. Ils n'étaient pas en train de discuter. Il était de train de poser les conditions de sa détention et elle était en train de les accepter. Ils n'étaient pas alliés. Ils n'étaient pas partenaires. Elle était son ennemie et il s'assurait juste qu'elle resterait sous contrôle autant de temps que nécessaire.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne suffisait pas d'enfermer un oiseau pour qu'il cesse de chanter. Et elle n'était pas n'importe quel oiseau. Elle était déjà parvenue à se glisser entre les barreaux de cages bien plus dangereuses que celle dans laquelle il la plaçait. Et qu'elle n'avait pas peur des conséquences – encore fallait-il que ces conséquences soient réelles. Être enfermée ici ou à Castral-Roc ne présentaient que peu de différences, à ceci près que plus elle était loin de lui, plus elle pouvait imaginer être aventureuse. Les nouvelles sont lentes, en temps de guerre.

« Puisque nous pouvons être si parfaitement honnêtes, vous devez savoir qu'il n'est pas dans les habitudes des Arryn que de se cesser de combattre et que ce ne sont pas vos… Menaces de détention à Castral-Roc qui vont m'effrayer.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne pensais pas avoir à évoquer un sujet si déplaisant si tôt, mais puisque vous y tenez… » Son regard, intense, ne la quittait plus. « Si jamais ces doutes se transforment en certitude, vous irez là où vous auriez dû aller. A l'échafaud.

\- Vous jetteriez donc l'opprobre sur votre nom en faisant exécuter une Lannister ?

\- Intelligente, mais pas encore assez, visiblement. Ce mariage ne sera pas réel tant qu'il ne sera pas consommé, madame. Et il ne le sera pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Elle se raidit. Evidemment. Un mariage non consommé était un mariage non-acté. Un mariage qui pouvait être annulé. Un mariage qui pouvait n'avoir jamais existé. Cersei avait raison : elle n'était pas une Lannister et elle ne le serait pas tant que ce ne serait pas strictement nécessaire. Elle avait donc encore la tête sur le billot. _Jusqu'à nouvel ordre…_ Elle ne parviendrait pas à séduire cet homme, en tout cas pas de manière conventionnelle. Elle ne réussirait pas à le forcer à consommer leur mariage – et elle n'était pas certaine de vraiment le vouloir.

Il allait donc falloir être patiente et prudente, tout en sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à le leurrer. Mais tous les hommes ont une faiblesse et elle finirait bien par découvrir la sienne. Ce ne serait qu'une question de temps. _Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que le monde ne s'effondre pas entretemps._ N'est-ce pas.. ?

Rarement avait-elle eu l'occasion de se sentir en danger à ce point. C'était comme se tenir debout sur une corde raide au sommet du vide – et elle s'y connaissait en vide, elle avait vécu aux Eyriés. Elle finit par acquiescer de nouveau, machinalement. S'il était satisfait de sa réaction, il ne le montra pas et baissa les yeux vers les papiers qui jonchaient son bureau. Elle les observa un instant. La plupart ressemblaient à ses factures, des remises de dettes. Le reste était composé de lettres décachetées. Des félicitations.

Elle tourna la tête et inspecta alors les environs. Alors que la chambre dans laquelle on l'avait préparée avait été remplie presque à ras-bord de présents, il semblait n'y avoir aucun ici… A part peut-être une épée posée sur un fauteuil. C'était une épée bâtarde, à en juger par sa taille. Son fourreau était fait d'un cuir clair, sans qu'elle ne puisse voir exactement de quelle couleur dans la pénombre. Son pommeau, en revanche… Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer en le reconnaissant. C'était une tête de faucon entourée, en guise de garde, de deux ailes de métal. Si l'on retirait le fourreau, on pourrait voir de longues volutes d'argent figurant les nuages entourant les montagnes du Val. C'était l'épée de son père.

Elle le leva lentement sous les yeux de Tywin et s'en approcha. Au moment où elle allait la saisir, il retint son poignet et le bloqua contre sa poitrine, la forçant à lui faire face. Sa détresse se mua alors en colère et elle se débattit pour se défaire de sa prise. Il ne la lâcha pas et faisait barrage entre l'arme et la jeune fille. Empêtrée dans sa robe, elle ne pouvait qu'à peine bouger et finit par abandonner lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne faisait que s'épuiser pour rien. Sa prise était puissante, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé pour un homme de son âge. _J'oublie qu'il n'a rien d'un homme de son âge,_ se rappela-t-elle alors.

« Cette épée m'appartient, » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix rauque. « Elle appartient à la maison Arryn.

\- Alors c'est qu'elle ne vous appartient plus.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit…

\- Vous autres gens du Val êtes d'une logique surprenante, » remarqua-t-il. Un semblant de sourire cruel semblait flotter sur ses lèvres. « Vous ne semblez pas vous préoccuper outre mesure du fait que vous êtes toute entière sous mon joug, mais quand il s'agit d'une simple épée…

\- Ce n'est _pas_ une simple épée. »

Elle releva le menton. Il soutint son regard un long moment avant de finalement la relâcher. Son poignet gémissait encore de douleur mais elle fit mine de ne pas le sentir. Un goût de bile lui monta aux lèvres quand Tywin Lannister saisit la lame et la sortit de son fourreau. A la lumière dorée des bougies, elle brillait avec une fureur presque aveuglante.

Il la tourna et la retourna d'un air appréciateur, inspectant chacun de ses angles comme un acheteur. Tout l'être de Shara cabrait à l'idée que _cet homme_ puisse utiliser _cette épée._ Elle appartenait à Jon Arryn, à son père, et elle lui revenait de droit. Au pire revenait-elle à son avorton de demi-frère terré au fin fond du Val avec son idiote de mère. Mais elle ne serait jamais aux Lannister. Il surprit d'ailleurs son regard mauvais et y répondit par un autre rictus en reposant la lame.

« Une superbe arme. Equilibrée, suffisamment lourde pour être utilisée en combat, assez légère pour être maniable et décorative, » nota-t-il en retournant s'asseoir. « Votre père avait du goût. Quel est son nom ?

\- Je n'ai pas à vous le dire.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Peut-être pourrais-je la renommer, dans ce cas ? Que diriez-vous de… Maudite ? Il semble qu'elle n'ait porté chance à son premier porteur… Ni à son second.

\- … » Elle serra les poings. Elle ne pouvait pas le permettre. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire. « Céleste. Elle s'appelle Céleste.

\- Ce sera donc Céleste. »

Il hocha la tête et revient à ses lettres, les triant sans véritablement faire attention à leur contenu. Tout juste se contenterait-il de faire écrire à d'autres des réponses-types à chacun des seigneurs qui avaient pris le temps de rédiger une lettre de félicitation. A ceux qui ne l'avaient pas fait – les mêmes, en vérité, que ceux qui n'avaient pas envoyé de cadeaux, il continuerait de leur faire la guerre. Dommage que le Nord résiste encore et toujours, que ses armées s'embourbaient dans le Conflans et que, par sa faute, Stannis Baratheon ait épargné la majeure partie de ses forces dans le désastre qu'était sensé être la Bataille de la Néra.

Il prit un air satisfait et, à contrecœur, elle se détourna de l'épée. De la patience. Elle avait besoin de patience. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre mais elle allait devoir le trouver. Elle était l'informatrice de Stannis sans elle, il ne pouvait rien savoir de ce qui se passait dans la capitale. Et elle n'avait doute sur le fait qu'il avait dû comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'en son absence il ne ferait pas tous les choix que Tywin Lannister prévoyait qu'il fasse.

« Vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir, » l'interrompit-il en plein milieu de ses pensées. « La cérémonie fêtant notre victoire sur Stannis Baratheon a lieu demain et les festivités vont se prolonger jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

\- Pour quelqu'un de taciturne, vous prévoyez certainement les choses en grand.

\- N'imaginez pas que j'y prenne le moindre plaisir. Appelez une femme de chambre pour qu'elle vous aide à vous changer.

\- Ici ?

\- Des époux partagent une même chambre, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. »

Il releva les yeux vers elle le temps d'indiquer une cordelette tressée qui pendait du plafond. Elle la tira et n'eut pas à attendre deux minutes que deux caméristes entrèrent. Elles tirèrent les paravents afin d'isoler la partie de la chambre correspondant _véritablement_ à la chambre de celle où Tywin travaillait. Elle ne les connaissait pas, ces caméristes – on avait probablement réaffecté celles qu'elles connaissaient un peu trop, si ce n'est pire. Sans un mot, elles l'aidèrent à s'extraire de chaque partie de sa robe et défirent patiemment chacune de ses tresses. Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir se fit de plus en plus ressemblant, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la totalité de sa chevelure soit débarrassée des épingles, bijoux et torsades qui la retenaient et sa peau, débarrassée de ses fards.

Elle congédia les deux femmes quand elles eurent terminée de ranger sa robe et resta un instant devant la coiffeuse à observer ce reflet. Son sang était par deux fois Arryn – elle était la fille de la deuxième épouse de son père, l'une de ses cousines. Elle était morte en couches et l'on avait partout répété que c'était un miracle que l'enfant ait survécu. C'était d'autant plus un miracle que ses premières années avaient été rythmées par la rébellion de Robert Baratheon, avant qu'elle ne quitte le Val et ne rejoigne son père à Port-Réal où il avait été désigné Main du nouveau roi. Elle n'était donc en vérité pas habituée à ce reflet sans fard, sans artifices, juste sa peau laiteuse, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds. Elle était sans doute moins une fille du Val qu'une fille de la capitale. Peut-être que tout ce à quoi elle se raccrochait – son nom, son honneur, toutes ces valeurs lointaines, n'étaient en fait que des illusions bien plus utiles maintenant qu'elles ne l'étaient à l'époque où elle ne craignait rien et n'avait pas besoin de bouclier contre les attaques des uns et des autres. Mais en fait, peu lui importait. Elle avait déjà joué à beaucoup de jeux par le passé, dont le jeu des Trônes. Elle n'avait pas perdu – la preuve, elle était vivante. C'était juste une mauvaise passe, un mauvais jeu qu'elle devait échanger contre un autre. _J'en suis capable._

« Vous n'aurez l'autorisation d'entrer dans cette chambre qu'à l'heure du coucher. Vous passerez le reste du temps…

\- Où je veux sauf dans votre champ de vision et au milieu de vos papiers, » termina-t-elle en se relevant. « Oui, je crois que j'ai saisi la nuance. »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle ne cherche pas à provoquer de réaction et rejoignit le lit. L'idée même d'avoir, à un moment donné, à le partager avec cet homme, avec Tywin Lannister la révulsa un long moment, au point de ne pas trouver le sommeil. Mais l'épuisement, la fatigue nerveuse et surtout le fait de n'avoir eu en lieu et place de lieu qu'une planche pendant une semaine eurent raison de ses réticences et elle sombra sans même s'en rendre compte.


	3. Chapter 3 - Stolen life

**A/N :** Me voilà de retour de Scandinavie ! Les updates reprennent normalement, c'est à dire au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre III – Stolen life

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain matin, elle ne trouva personne près d'elle. Les draps étaient froissés, ce qui semblait indiquer que Tywin avait bien dormi ici, mais elle ne se souvenait ni de son arrivée ni de son départ. Son subconscient, en revanche, semblait avoir assimiler le fait qu'elle devait rester le plus loin possible de lui puisqu'elle se trouvait au bord du lit, presque sur le point d'en tomber. En passant la main sur les draps, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient froids. _Ça fait un moment qu'il est réveillé._ Sans doute attendait-il qu'elle sorte pour revenir. Quelle vie de couple.

Quand elle se redressa, elle ne fut qu'à demi-surprise par la présence d'un garde près de la porte, les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle lui ordonna de faire chercher des femmes de chambre, ce qu'il fit en tirant sur la cordelette. Elle se détourna en soupirant. Il n'y avait aucune faille dans son plan, et c'était presque effrayant. Presque parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de tester tous les points les plus fragiles de sa surveillance.

Lorsqu'elle vit entrer sa femme de chambre, elle comprit que ce _presque_ serait réduit à sa plus simple expression. Elle non plus, elle ne l'avait jamais vue, et elle se doutait maintenant que les soldats qui la garderaient se relayeraient, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse jamais réussir à les amadouer. Elle alla s'asseoir devant la coiffeuse et laissa la camériste faire en grignotant vaguement les biscuits qu'elle avait ramenés.

Ne pas avoir manger la veille avait des conséquences, et elle commençait à les ressentir : elle était tout simplement affamée. Pas qu'elle se sente plus en sécurité ou plus à l'aise, c'était juste biologique. Elle n'avait pas mangé à sa faim pendant une semaine et la seule raison qui avait fait qu'elle ne s'était pas jetée sur les plats la veille était l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait alors. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait à peu près tous les tenants et les aboutissants de sa situation, elle n'avait plus de raison d'être inquiète. Elle devait juste faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux : écouter, récolter des informations, les croiser et agir en conséquence. Et ça, toute la garde rapprochée du monde ne pouvait l'empêcher de le faire, surtout en période de tournoi.

« Ma dame, voulez-vous choisir une robe ?

\- Laissez-moi deviner, » soupira-t-elle. « Elles sont toutes rouges et dorées ?

\- Non, ma dame.

\- Je reformule. Aucune n'est ni bleue, ni blanche, ni argentée.

\- Je… En effet, ma dame, » bafouilla la jeune fille. « Est ce que je dois…

\- Apportez moi n'importe laquelle d'entre elle, mais surtout pas une rouge. »

Elle la regarda se diriger vers l'armoire dans le miroir. Elle l'ouvrit, passa en revue les tenues et, prudemment, sortit une robe d'un violet profond. Elle était étrangement simple, à côté de toutes les autres qu'elle voyait presque briller de là où elle était mais c'était parfait. La reine rivalisait de luxe avec la totalité de la Cour. Elle ne jouerait pas à ce jeu.

Une fois prête, elle sortit de la chambre et rejoignit ses appartements, à quelques mètres de là. Quand elle entra, elle fut presque surprise de les retrouver dans le quasi-état dans lequel ils étaient quand elle avait déménagé de la tour de la Main. Tous les meubles avaient été replacés à peu près au même endroit, les tapisseries, replacées sur les mêmes murs et les fauteuils, orientés de la même manière. La seule chose qui avait véritablement changé, c'était les tas de boîtes et de coffrets qui s'entassaient au centre de la pièce – tous les cadeaux qui n'avaient pas été rangés dans les armoires ou pendus au mur, pour ce qui était des tableaux. Tout était fait avec un certain goût qui lui indiquait que ce n'était probablement pas Tywin lui-même qui avait présidé à la réalisation du tout. Il manquait des lions et de l'or dans cette pièce pour qu'il l'ait véritablement touchée.

Sa marque était cependant bien présente en ce qu'il n'y avait plus de lit, dans cette chambre. Pire que cela, il n'y avait plus de livres dans sa bibliothèque – plus le moindre. Elle s'en approcha, le cœur serré. Ça faisait sans doute partie des choses qu'elle ne récupèrerait pas, avec Céleste et sa liberté. Elle passa la main sur une étagère et serra les dents. La plupart de ces ouvrages lui avaient été offerts par son père, d'autres par des amis de ce dernier et certains même par feu le roi Robert pour certains de ses anniversaires. Ils étaient tous précieux, non seulement par leurs matériaux et leur contenu, mais aussi par le simple fait qu'ils étaient _ses_ livres.

Elle resta plantée devant le meuble un long moment, incapable de se faire à l'idée qu'ils avaient tous été pris. Il n'y avait rien de compromettant dans la majorité d'entre eux… Sauf dans un. Un recueil de prières et de chansons qu'elle avait évidé et dans lequel elle dissimulait la plupart des lettres qu'elle recevait du Val – du moins celles qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de voir lues. La plupart d'entre elles évoquaient les dispositions qu'elle avait fait prendre dans le plus grand secret par ses bannerets les plus fidèles, Lord Nestor Royce le premier. Evidemment, elles avaient dû être retrouvées et lues du début jusqu'à la fin. Les autres, les plus sensibles, étaient brûlées sitôt lues. C'était sans doute l'une des raisons qui faisaient qu'elle était encore vivante.

Tywin Lannister n'avait pas menti, en ce qui concernait les fréquentes vérifications de son escorte qu'elle était toujours dans sa chambre. Toutes les dix minutes, la porte s'ouvrait et se refermait. Le temps de vérifier qu'elle était bien là. Sans plume, sans encre et sans parchemin, elle dût se résoudre à classer et ranger tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait pu recevoir dans sa boîte à bijoux. Tout était magnifique, bien sûr, mais tout était si désespérément rouge et doré… Elle ne comprenait pas comment Cersei Lannister, après plus de quarante ans d'existence, pouvait encore accepter de porter ces mêmes couleurs.

L'ennui, cependant, la gagna vite et elle finit par se laisser tomber sur une chaise, les yeux fixés sur les immenses arches ouvertes sur sa terrasse. Elle aurait pu s'y rendre sans autorisation, mais c'était prendre le risque d'être surprise et d'être considérée comme suspecte. _Déjà._ De toute façon, elle n'avait pas la tête à flâner sur sa terrasse. Elle devait absolument se mettre au courant de tout ce qui était arrivé en son absence et de tout ce qui devait arriver dans les jours et les semaines qui suivraient.

Et elle remercia l'enfant qu'elle avait été de ses idées lumineuses. Régulièrement reléguée à ses appartements pour faire ses lettres ou lire un quelconque ouvrage sur les recommandations de son père, la petite Shara Arryn avait remarqué que l'un des murs de sa chambre s'effritait un peu – le mur qu'elle partageait avec celle de son père. Après avoir récupéré un couteau dans les cuisines, elle s'était patiemment acharnée sur ce pan de mur pour essayer d'y creuser un trou suffisamment gros pour qu'elle puisse non seulement écouter mais aussi observer ce qui pouvait se dire de l'autre côté du mur… C'est à dire les secrets les mieux gardés du Royaume. Plus vieille, c'est comme ça qu'elle avait appris pour les soupçons de Stannis Baratheon et de son père sur la véritable ascendance des enfants princiers. C'est aussi comme ça qu'elle s'était tenue au courant de tous les changements, de toutes les nouvelles jusqu'à devoir quitter ces appartements… Non sans prendre le temps de dissimuler le minuscule trou derrière un petit miroir rond qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était partie.

Elle attendit une ouverture-fermeture de porte pour s'en approcher et le décrocher. Elle ne pouvait rien voir de ce qui se passait de l'autre côté – elle avait remarqué qu'une tenture avait été pendue juste devant l'orifice, mais elle pouvait toujours écouter. Elle tira sa chaise près du mur, récupéra une des boîtes qu'elle avait reçue pour faire illusion, et posa la tête contre le mur.

Les sons étaient ténus et les voix déformées, mais elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de reconnaître celle de Tywin. Il parlait avec un homme. Elle ne le reconnut pas, en tout cas pas dans un premier temps. Il était question de la Bataille de la Néra et de ses conséquences. De cargaisons de nourritures. De Hautjardin. _C'est un Tyrell._

« Une chance que nous soyons arrivés à temps, » disait-il sur un ton émanant la fierté. « Quelles conséquences terribles aurait subi la capitale si Stannis…

\- Ce n'est pas arrivé. N'en parlons pas.

\- Bien sûr, » s'empressa l'homme de concéder. _Agacer Tywin Lannister n'est jamais une bonne idée._ « A ce propos, quand pensez-vous que cela pourra se faire ?

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, assurément. Les fiançailles seront annoncées cette après-midi lors de la cérémonie. »

Elle cilla. Les fiançailles ? Entre… _Oh._ Elle eut un sourire. Evidemment. Les Tyrell arrivaient en vainqueur dans une capitale presque tombée aux mains de l'ennemi. Il était évident qu'ils ne venaient pas juste en sauveurs altruistes, et faire de leur héritière la reine de Westeros valait bien quelques sacrifices. Et quelques dons. Elle s'assura que la porte restait fermée et retourna à son écoute.

« Il va de soi que nous continuerons à faire commerce avec la capitale de nos récoltes et réserves, » assurait l'homme qu'elle imaginait désormais être Mace Tyrell. « Cela dit, seigneur Main, je ne veux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi vous tenez tant à ces réserves. Les récoltes sont florissantes et la capitale ne semble manquer de rien.

\- Pour l'instant, Lord Tyrell. Les Starks ne sont pas les seuls à prophétiser l'arrivée de l'Hiver, et il est plus que temps de le préparer.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Cela va de soi. » Il y eut un long silence. Les deux hommes s'observaient sans doute. « Et pour ce qui est de la jeune Stark, Sansa je crois ?

\- Nous l'écarterons du trône. »

La dernière partie de la conversation, tournant autour de la cérémonie et des fiancailles, ne l'intéressait plus guère. Elle replaça le miroir et resta assise, contemplative. L'Hiver arrivait, Ned Stark l'avait assez répété pour qu'elle intègre l'idée et pourtant… Pourtant ça ne semblait pas réel. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud sinon plus que d'ordinaire et la neige ne tombait pas… Pas encore, du moins. Les récoltes étaient toujours abondantes.

Et pourtant elle avait pris les précautions que lui avait recommandées feu Lord Stark, elle avait fait progressivement remplir ses greniers de grain et… _Oh._ Elle se mit à sourire, comprenant subitement pourquoi elle était là, encore vivante. En tout cas une partie de la raison qui avait poussé Tywin Lannister à la garder en vie.

En fouillant ses affaires, il avait fini par trouver les lettres qu'elle avait reçues du Val. A chacune d'entre elles correspondait un compte-rendu de la quantité de nourritures que Lord Royce était parvenu à stocker. Et il avait dû voir que cette quantité ne cessait d'augmenter, au point de devoir envisager d'ouvrir d'autres greniers d'ici quelques mois. Et avec le Nord qui de toute façon lui faisait la guerre et les Tyrell qu'il venait tout juste de leur offrir une partie des leurs, il n'avait toujours pas de quoi faire survivre le royaume… A part s'il y ajoutait le complément appréciable des réserves d'une épouse plus ou moins complaisante.

 _Ça n'a aucun sens,_ s'admonesta-t-elle. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour forcer le Val à participer à l'effort de guerre. Sa belle-mère était connue pour sa couardise : lui aurait-on demander de céder une partie de ses récoltes qu'elle l'aurait sans doute fait pour éviter la guerre. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'épouser pour lui prendre ses stocks. Il devait y avoir autre chose, il était bien trop intelligent pour ne s'être basé que sur ce point.

Et elle eut beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il lui manquait des éléments pour trouver une réponse à sa question. Une chose était certaine, c'est que s'il avait donné un prétexte à ce mariage à sa fille, c'était probablement celui-là. Quand bien même elle n'aurait pas été convaincue, elle voyait mal Cersei Lannister le faire remarquer à son père. Surtout sur ce sujet.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par le garde à sa porte qui lui annonça qu'elle était attendue par son époux. _Quand on parle du loup. Ou du Lion._ Elle se leva et suivit docilement son chien de garde jusqu'à… Leur chambre. Quelques pas à peine. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le dépassa pour frapper et entrer.

Et elle retint son souffle. L'on pouvait dire bien des choses sur Tywin Lannister et elle était la première à penser les pires de ces choses. Ce que l'on ne pouvait pas dire, en revanche, c'est qu'il manquait de prestance. Même en robe de chambre, elle était persuadée qu'il était capable de faire taire une assistance entière d'un simple regard. Dans son armure de parade, l'effet était tel qu'elle s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte avant de la refermer derrière elle.

Elle était toute d'acier rouge bruni, incrustée de filigranes d'or et d'échappées solaires. Le heaume, encore posé sur le bureau, n'était rien de moins qu'un lion rugissant aux yeux de rubis sur chacune de ses épaules, une lionne retenait un manteau de brocart d'or plus long encore que la traîne de sa robe de la veille. Il tourna la tête vers elle quand il l'entendit entrer et fronça les sourcils. _Oui, c'est sur qu'à côté de ça je ressemble à une paysanne._

Prudente, elle inclina la tête et s'approcha, bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Elle avait des choses à lui demander, des remarques à faire… Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il chassa l'écuyer qui finissait de fixer son armure et se mit à la fixer. Elle soutint son regard sans fléchir. De toute façon, elle savait ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il ne se détourna que pour aller chercher son heaume.

« C'est ainsi que l'épouse de la Main du Roi se vêtit pour une cérémonie de victoire ?

\- Je ne pensais que par cérémonie de victoire vous sous-entendiez parade militaire, » répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. « J'aurais fait chercher ma propre armure.

\- Assez de bon mot. » Son ton, sans appel, la fit taire. « J'avais donné des ordres à votre camériste.

\- Ordres qu'elle a n'a visiblement pas reçue.

\- Faites la appeler. »

Elle soupira et tira sur la cordelette. La pauvre fille allait sans doute perdre son emploi, si ce n'était pas plus. Elle sentit le regard de Tywin la détailler et, quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, son visage, bien que toujours aussi globalement inexpressif, laissait clairement transparaître un certain mécontentement. Si elle voulait bien commencer avec lui, c'était visiblement raté.

Quand la porte se rouvrit, c'est l'une des deux femmes qui l'avaient déshabillée la veille qui entra. Elle cilla, surprise. Ce n'était pas celle du matin, à moins qu'elle n'ait l'aptitude de changer de physique. En voyant l'air renfrogné de son maître, elle pâlit et se courba si profondément que Shara craignit qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de venir à la rescousses des petites gens, surtout quand ils lui valaient ce genre de réprimandes, mais elle intervint avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a habillée ce matin. Elle était plus jeune et je ne l'avais jamais vue.

\- Et comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas été là ce matin ? » _Raté. Désolée._ « Je croyais avoir été clair quand je vous aie ordonné de vous occuper de Lady Shara.

\- Seigneur, c'est que la reine a réclamé ma présence ce matin au moment où je me rendais au chevet de madame votre épouse… Elle a insisté pour envoyer à ma place l'une de ses suivantes…

\- Oh, » lâcha Shara avec un sourire à peine retenu. « Comme c'est surprenant. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête vers Tywin pour savoir qu'il l'avait probablement fusillée du regard. Mais tout s'expliquait – à sa place non plus, elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'une femme plus jeune et plus belle lui vole la vedette le jour de la célébration d'une victoire qu'elle avait participé à rendre beaucoup moins éclatante que prévu. Et intervertir les caméristes était un moyen simple non seulement de s'assurer qu'elle ne porterait pas de robe plus belle que la sienne… Et d'agacer son père par son intermédiaire. _Bien vu._ Dommage que les suivantes craignent bien plus Lord Lannister que sa fille la reine.

« Habillez Lady Shara comme vous étiez supposée le faire. A partir de maintenant, vous serez _exclusivement_ à son service, » ordonna-t-il simplement, comme si toute la partie de sa fille était oubliée. « Vous avez moins d'une heure.

\- Oui, seigneur, je vous prie de me pardonner, je…

\- Cette faute sera répercutée sur vos gages. Ne me forcez pas à aller plus loin dans les sanctions. »

Elle blêmit encore un peu plus et s'inclina de nouveau. Inutile acharnement de violence contre une pauvre fille qui n'avait certainement pas mérité un tel traitement. Tywin sortit de la pièce et claqua la porte qui battit contre le montant dans un bruit sourd. Elle grimaça et sourit avec indulgence à sa suivante qui ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre. Elle réagit à peine et lui demanda de bien vouloir la suivre. Peu désireuse de la mettre encore un peu plus dans l'embarras, elle se fit obéissante et la regarda sortir d'une armoire une autre robe.

Et la différence entre celle qu'elle portait et cette merveille fut d'autant plus frappante qu'elle était simplement vêtue. Cette fois-ci, nulle trace de rouge - de l'or, beaucoup d'or, toujours de l'or rehaussé ça et là d'argent. Ce qui aurait pu être clinquant voire vulgaire n'était qu'impressionnant ; le mordoré avait remplacé le luisant or des Lannister. Cette robe célébrait certes la victoire de Tywin, mais surtout celle de Joffrey Baratheon. Et l'une des couleurs de Baratheon était le mordoré. Pressée, sa camériste ne prit pas le temps de compliment les goûts de son époux et l'aida à se défaire de son actuelle tenue.

La robe, rigide, ne l'aida pas quand il fallut la coiffer – un collet s'ouvrait sur son col et l'empêcha d'accéder à sa chevelure. A mesure que le temps passait, ses gestes se faisaient plus heurtés, plus angoissés, au point de manquer à plusieurs reprises de la brûler au fer à friser. Shara, craignant autant pour sa propre vie que pour celle de sa femme de chambre, finit par lui donner des ordres simples auxquels elle se conforma. Relever une tresse en chignon sur l'arrière de sa tête, boucler les mèches qui encadraient son visage, placer ce peigne au sommet du chignon, poudrer un peu ses cheveux, retoucher un peu son maquillage pour le rendre un peu plus visible.

Elle avait à peine terminé de lui appliquer du rouge que la porte se rouvrit sur Tywin, toujours dans son armure de parade, toujours son heaume sous le bras. Immédiatement, la servante s'inclina et s'échappa de peur d'attiser une nouvelle fois la colère de son maître. Il se décala pour la laisser sortir et ne lui adressa pas le moindre commentaire. Encore assise devant la coiffeuse, Shara leva les yeux au ciel et vérifia que sa coiffure tiendrait bon pendant la cérémonie avant de se relever. Elle grimaça. Son corset, particulièrement serré, était rendu encore un peu plus douloureux par la raideur des tissus et la lourdeur des pierreries et des broderies qui les habillaient.

« Vous avez été dur avec elle, » lâcha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui. « Ce n'est pas de sa faute si la reine…

\- Vous vous faites défenderesse des petits gens, en plus de traîtresse ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les gages d'une domestique.

 _\- Evidemment._ » Il ne releva pas son sarcasme. « Si vous comptez me faire monter sur son destrier, il va falloir me porter. Je peux à peine bouger dans cette… Cage que vous appelez robe.

\- Vous ne monterez pas sur ma monture. »

Il haussa un sourcil avant d'enfin tourner la tête vers elle. Il l'observa des pieds à la tête avant d'hocher la tête d'un air vaguement appréciateur. Elle manqua de lever une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel mais se contint. Il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à accepter encore un peu plus d'ironie. Elle jeta un œil à l'immense horloge qui habillait un pan de mur. _Ah, oui, effectivement,_ nota-t-elle. Ils étaient presque en retard.

« Très bien, alors qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

\- Lorsque le roi recevra les prisonniers de guerre, vous serez la première à réclamer son pardon, » lui expliqua-t-il en faisant signe de le suivre. « Qu'il vous donnera. Alors vous vous retournerez à l'arrière du promontoire du trône et attendrez que la cérémonie se termine.

\- Réclamer son… Pardon ? Vous voulez que je _supplie_ le roi de m'accorder son pardon ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire, oui.

\- C'est hors de question. »

Il pila net et se tourna lentement vers elle. Prisonnière de sa robe, elle grimaça quand les cerceaux qui lui donnaient forme se plièrent contre lui et appuyèrent encore un peu plus sur son buste. Peut-être que jusqu'ici il avait été au mieux inexpressif, mais elle voyait clairement des flammes dans son regard. Certes glaciales, mais des flammes tout de même. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et les soutint, ces flammes. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui – en tout cas pas tant qu'elle ne savait pas exactement ce pourquoi elle était vivante. Tant qu'elle ne saurait pas, c'est qu'il n'avait pas encore ce qu'il voulait. Et qu'elle était donc encore nécessaire. Vivante.

« Vous obéirez.

\- Je ne supplierai pas le pardon d'un roi que je… » Il saisit son poignet et le plaqua contre sa poitrine, manqua de la faire trébucher et tomber. A vrai dire, sans sa prise douloureuse, elle se serait effondrée. « Je refuse.

\- Je ne me suis pas assez bien fait comprendre, visiblement. Vous n'avez pas le choix, Lady _Lannister._ Vous ferez ce que je vous ordonne de faire ou vous rejoindrez les rangs de prisonniers jusqu'à la potence.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi. Vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre.

\- Croyez-moi, » susurra-t-il, son visage maintenant suffisamment près du sien pour qu'elle parvienne à distinguer le dessin compliqué de ses iris flamboyants de colère. « Je pourrai me passer de vous. »

Et elle le crut. Parce que tant qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait besoin d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller pour se rendre indispensable – et qu'il ait ou non ce qu'il attendait d'elle ne changeait rien au fait que Tywin Lannister ne demandait pas la permission de prendre ce dont il avait besoin. Elle serra les dents, les poings, ce qui accentua encore la douleur cuisante qui parcourait son poignet.

Le gantelet qui l'enserrait avait entaillé sa chair à plusieurs endroits et il ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. De minuscules gouttes rouges tombaient régulièrement sur les dalles du sol, lui rappelant à chaque fois à quel point elle perdait à ce jeu là, à quel point elle ne pouvait pas jouer à ce jeu là. Sans baisser les yeux, elle finit par acquiescer. A peine, juste assez pour qu'il le remarque et qu'il la lâche.

Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de saisir son poignet. De petites coupures le couvraient et c'était une chance que sa robe ne fut pas tâchée. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui demander de les cacher et reprit son chemin jusqu'à la salle du trône. Et elle suivit. Chaque pas était une véritable torture, non plus tant physique que psychologique. Elle bradait son honneur, encore une fois. Aurait-elle était plus faible qu'elle aurait fondu en larmes à l'idée de supplier ce gosse de lui pardonner une offense qu'elle ne regrettait pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux environs de l'immense salle, elle était déjà pleine et ce fut son soldat attitré qui l'emmena jusqu'à l'endroit où elle devait se tenir : comme prévu, légèrement derrière l'estrade du trône, non loin du fauteuil où devait venir s'asseoir son époux la Main. Elle dissimula l'état de son bras en le couvrant de l'autre et pria pour qu'aucun œil un peu trop précis ne vienne remarquer que les blessures commençaient tout juste à cicatriser. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour que les portes s'ouvrent et que la cérémonie commence.


	4. Chapter 4 - Bow down

**A/N :** Lola : Je ne peux pas nier une ressemblance certaine avec Lyarra. Je pense qu'elle s'atténue au fur et à mesure des chapitres, avec les évènements. J'espère que ce n'est pas un trop gros problème, j'essaye de ne pas trop faire de copié-collé !

Irri : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis d'accord, Tywin Lannister est un personnage fascinant qui demande un tel plus qu'être considéré seulement comme un "méchant".

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

Chapitre IV – Bow down before the one you loathe

Tywin Lannister, dans sa magnifique armure de parade, remonta l'allée centrale sur le dos de son destrier et n'en descendit que devant le trône. L'homme était habitué au geste alors que son armure devait largement peser la moitié de son poids, il ne fit presque aucun bruit en atterrissant sur le sol dallé de la salle. Seules les plates qui la composaient claquèrent légèrement, à peine assez pour que produire un écho. Shara se redressa alors, consciente qu'une fois que les courtisans se seraient repus de la contemplation de la Main du Roi, ils tourneraient leurs regards vers elle pour vérifier que sa nouvelle épouse était à la hauteur. Et malgré la rigidité de son expression et la sévérité de son regard, elle l'était. D'aucuns semblaient même déjà la comparer à la reine mère, assise près de son fils et souriant légèrement. Et elle savait ce qu'ils pensaient, parce qu'elle avait déjà entendu de tels commentaires.

Cersei Lannister avait été, et était sans doute toujours, l'une des plus belles femmes du royaume. Elle était solaire, avec ses lourds cheveux dorés et ses robes toujours plus luxueuses les unes que les autres. Shara Arryn, en revanche, n'était pas aussi opulente et sensuelle que pouvait l'être la reine et l'on s'accordait souvent à dire qu'aurait-elle été plus souriante et accessible qu'elle la surpasserait sans doute en beauté avec ses traits plus fins et plus dessinés. Mais elle était froide et sa beauté l'était tout autant. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas assez dorés, ses yeux, trop bleus. Et la nouvelle dureté qu'avaient trouvée ses traits ne la rendait pas plus accessible. Le contraste entre le luxe de sa robe et l'austérité de son regard était tel qu'elle surprit plusieurs courtisans éviter de le croiser.

Alors Joffrey Baratheon – _quelle plaisanterie,_ grinça-t-elle en silence, descendit de son trône et accueillit son grand-père, le déclara « sauveur de la ville » et lui remit l'insigne de la Main. Il vint alors s'asseoir devant elle, sur l'estrade, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard lourd de sens. Elle releva le menton et ne réagit pas.

Ce fut alors le tour des honneurs, des héros de la bataille, les Tyrell en premier. Loras Tyrell fut fait chevalier de la Garde Royale, son père, conseiller du roi. _C'est donc à Garlan de vendre sa sœur._ Il y avait eu, pendant un temps, des tractations entre son père et Lord Tyrell pour la marier à Garlan. Pour une raison inconnue, le jeune homme avait plutôt épousé une Fossovoie. Il était plutôt bien fait de sa personne, bien que ses traits furent moins fins que ceux de son frère cadet. Elle dissimula un sourire sarcastique derrière la paume de sa main indemne quand le roi, stupéfait, répondit au jeune homme.

« Malgré la réputation que s'est acquise la beauté de votre sœur dans les Sept Couronnes, ser Garlan, je me trouve engagé à une autre. Un roi se doit de tenir parole.

\- Votre Conseil restreint, » intervint alors sa mère. « Opine qu'il ne serait ni judicieux ni séant que vous épousiez non seulement la fille d'un homme exécuté pour forfaiture mais la sœur d'un homme toujours en rébellion ouverte contre le trône. » _A qui le dis-tu._ « Lady Margaery vous sera une reine incomparablement mieux assortie que ne le sera jamais Sansa Stark.

\- Je serais trop heureux de combler les vœux de mon peuple, Mère, mais j'ai juré une foi que je ne saurais violer. »

Les cris qui s'étaient élevés pour réclamer la répudiation de Sansa Stark s'étaient tus et le silence retomba, impatient. _Qu'on en finisse, tout le monde sait comment ça va se finir._ Tywin n'avait pas bougé, Cersei, debout, semblait vaguement agacée par la résistance de son fils. Il fallut alors que le Grand Septon, présent pour une raison ou pour une autre, se charge de rappeler au roitelet que les dieux ne lui en voudraient pas et qu'il était libre de suivre son cœur. Il lui fallut toute la résolution du monde pour ne pas grimacer à l'idée même.

Et le silence dura, dura. Probablement beaucoup plus longtemps pour les Tyrell et Sansa que pour elle. La jeune fille, appuyée sur la main courante en bois qui délimitait l'allée centrale, fixait le roi. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était elle-même fixé, elle corrigea légèrement son attitude et l'inquiétude remplaça l'impatience. _Brave fille,_ songea-t-elle. _Brave petit oiseau répétant ce qu'on lui a demandé de dire._ Il fallut que Tywin échangea un long regard avec son petit-fils pour qu'il se relève finalement pour aller embrasser Garlan Tyrell et lui assurer de sa joie de pouvoir épouser sa chère sœur sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. _C'est donc ainsi que meurt un engagement._ Elle y participa, bien sûr, mais son esprit était déjà envahi par d'autres pensées.

Parce que ce fut alors le tour des héros de la bataille, les Redwyne de la Treille, Randyll Tarly, Kevan Lannister – son beau-frère, bienvenue dans la famille, des Marpheux, Brax, Crakehall qu'elle ne reconnut qu'à leurs emblèmes. Les moindre-nés lui posèrent plus de difficulté, faute d'avoir révisé son héraldique, mais elle parvint à mettre sur la plupart des éclopés un nom. Les autres n'étaient que des francs-coureurs plus ou moins connus et plus ou moins agonisants. Si sa robe ne lui rappelait pas à chaque instant qu'elle était bel et bien réveillée, elle se serait assoupie debout de devoir écouter le nom des navires, des officiers, des chevaliers méritants.

Quand Littlefinger s'avança, cependant, elle sortit de sa rêverie et plissa les yeux. Il ne s'était pas distingué pendant la bataille, du moins pas en tant que combattant. Elle le soupçonnait d'être plus ou moins impliqué dans l'échec de sa conspiration, mais n'en avait aucune preuve si ce n'est son attitude toujours aussi obséquieuse et ambiguë que d'ordinaire. Aussi ne fut-elle qu'à demi surprise de le voir gratifier du château d'Harrenhal et du titre de Seigneur suzerain du Trident. _Une magnifique ruine maudite et un titre aussi vain qu'inutile,_ nota-t-elle. Quelle chance avait-il, vraiment, surtout si l'on considérait que jamais les seigneurs du Conflans n'accepteraient la domination d'un freluquet du Val tout juste titré, du moins tant que vivraient Tully et Stark. Ce qui, dans l'absolu, ne signifiait peut-être pas grand chose par les temps qui couraient. Là encore, elle applaudit poliment en espérant qu'elle serait bientôt débarrassée de cette stupide cérémonie.

Mais ce fut bientôt au tour de près de six cent chevaliers d'être adoubés, lentement, cérémonieusement, tandis que sa robe pesait toujours un peu plus lourd et enserrait toujours un peu plus sa taille. Les regards, désormais presque tous ensommeillés, n'étaient plus sur elle, aussi se permit-elle de fermer les yeux un instant. Elle était debout non loin de Kevan qui lui jetait de temps à autre un regard à la fois curieux et inquisiteur. Elle lui répondait soit par un sourire, soit par une œillade courtoise.

Mais le pire était à venir et, lorsque le dernier des chevaliers fut nommé, elle se crispa presque immédiatement. Une nouvelle compagnie approchait, faite des nobles et des chevaliers faits prisonniers pendant la bataille. Ils n'étaient pas exactement nombreux – la plupart était parvenue à fuir soit sur les navires, soit d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais parmi eux figuraient de grands seigneurs qu'elle savait proche de Stannis Baratheon. Mais ce n'était pas encore leur tour de ployer le genou devant le roi. C'était d'abord le sien et elle le savait. Ce ne fut pas Tywin qui vint la chercher, mais Kevan qui lui tendit son bras. Elle le saisit sans le regarder et s'avança lentement jusque devant le trône. Jusque devant le roi. L'assistance se tut.

Debout au milieu de l'allée centrale dans sa superbe robe, Shara attendit que le groupe de prisonniers derrière elle se soit arrêté. La Main du roi la fixait. La reine la fixait. Tout le Conseil restreint la fixait et attendait une réaction de sa part. _Je ne peux pas faire ça,_ se répéta-t-elle. _Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça._ Mais ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de son époux, ce qu'elle y avait vu quand ils étaient encore dans la Tour de la Main, ce n'était pas juste des menaces : c'était une certitude. Si elle ne demandait pas pardon, elle mourait et avec elle une partie de l'espoir qui subsistait encore de voir les Lannister tomber.

Alors, tout aussi lentement, elle s'agenouilla sur les dalles de marbre du sol et releva la tête vers le roi. Il exultait, tout comme sa mère. L'assistance, elle, retenait son souffle. _Plus haute que l'honneur._ Ce n'était rien. Juste un geste, juste des mots. Elle était et resterait une dame du Val à l'honneur intact.

« Votre majesté, » déclara-t-elle en baissant finalement son regard. « J'implore votre pardon pour les odieux actes de forfaiture dont j'ai été auteur.

\- Reniez-vous donc toute allégeance à l'un des usurpateurs qui menacent sa majesté Joffrey Baratheon ? » lui demanda Kevan retourné à son siège. « Abjurez-vous votre loyauté ?

\- Il n'y a rien à abjurer. J'ai été leurrée, manipulée afin de croire aux abjects mensonges colportés sur la personne de votre altesse.

\- Vous reconnaissez donc la traîtrise tant de feu Lord Stark que de feu Lord Arryn votre père dans les fausses investigations lancées contre sa majesté ? »

Au dessus d'elle, la reine souriait. Elle resta silencieuse un instant à fixer le sol. Elle était sensée demander pardon. Pas témoigner contre deux des hommes les plus honorables des Sept Couronnes. Quand elle releva les yeux vers l'estrade, ce fut ceux de Tywin Lannister qui l'accrochèrent. Apparemment indifférent au spectacle, elle savait, elle sentait qu'il l'attendait au tournant. Elle soutint son regard quelques secondes, le temps qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Toujours pas.

« Je la reconnais. Je n'aurais assez d'une vie pour payer le prix de tels actes de trahisons, » répondit-elle finalement d'une voix atone. « Mon cœur et son âme sont tout entiers loyaux à votre majesté.

\- Par égards pour le seigneur Main votre époux, j'accepte vos excuses, Lady Shara. Que plus jamais votre regard ne se tourne vers l'usurpateur Stannis Baratheon.

\- Votre altesse, » reprit-elle d'une voix qu'elle força à être plus vivante. Elle était en réalité empreinte de cynisme. « Jamais plus mon regard ne pourra se détourner d'un roi aussi magnanime et puissant que vous.

\- Majesté, les autres prisonniers. »

Cersei était intervenue pour l'arrêter, bien consciente, contrairement à son fils, de la mascarade qui se jouait devant lui. Rosissant de joie devant tous ces compliments et ces vœux de fidélité, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la prétendue traîtresse repentie était en train de rappeler à tous qui elle était et qui elle resterait. Une majorité de la cour ne parut d'ailleurs pas comprendre plus que lui le sous-entendu. A la façon dont les Lannister l'observaient, cependant, elle devina qu'ils voyaient clair dans son jeu. _Tant mieux._ C'était probablement la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait se permettre de laisser transparaître ses opinions aussi clairement.

Elle se releva alors et retourna à sa place, dans l'ombre du trône et de l'estrade. Cette fois-ci, c'était Sansa Stark qui la fixait et pas l'inverse. Elle pencha légèrement la tête avant de revenir à la cérémonie. Si discussion il devait y avoir entre les deux jeunes femmes, il faudrait qu'elle soit discrète et à mots tellement couverts qu'ils en deviendraient presque incompréhensibles. Pour l'instant, elle devait endurer la vue des anciens gens de Stannis Baratheon en train de ployer le genou devant un roi qu'ils ne respectaient pas – ou ne devraient pas respecter. _L'un d'entre eux m'a trahie,_ songea-t-elle. Il n'était probablement pas dans ce groupe, cela dit. Il était soit mort, soit déjà gracié. Elle finirait par savoir qui avait osé révéler son implication, que ce soit Baelish ou un quelconque chevalier des Terres de l'Orage. Et il regretterait de s'être mis sur sa route.

Au départ, les pardons plurent et les prisonniers, obéissants, ne cherchèrent pas à se rebeller. Il fallut que l'on arrive aux bâtards Florent et aux hommes les plus proches de Stannis pour que les choses se gâtent. L'un d'eux, loin de vouloir se rebeller et renier son roi, s'éleva contre Joffrey et lui hurla nombre de choses qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui hurler, sans jamais le pouvoir. De rose de satisfaction, le roitelet devint rouge de fureur et vociféra à ses gardes de se saisir de cet homme. Mais un homme prit instantanément le relai, les yeux fixés tantôt sur lui, tantôt sur elle. _Il me connaît._ Il cherchait son appui.

« Joffrey est le ver noir qui ronge le cœur du royaume ! Anéantissez-le avant qu'il ne vous gangrène tous ! Anéantissez-les, la reine putain, l'ignoble gnome et l'araignée perfide, les fleurs mensongères ! » Elle reconnaissait la rhétorique – c'était celle enseignée par la prêtresse de Rh'llor qui servait de conseillère à Stannis. « Il va surgir, le feu purificateur ! Le roi Stannis va revenir !

\- C'est moi, le roi ! Tuez le ! Tuez le sur le champ, je le veux, je… » Un glapissement retentit et fit traire un instant l'assistance. Le roi venait de se blesser sur le trône et sa manche s'assombrissait sous l'afflux du sang. « Mère ! »

Dissimulant derrière sa main un sourire moqueur, elle fut presque surprise de voir l'homme qui hurlait de saisir d'une pique et mugir que le trône récusait ce faux roi. Il avait raison. Et il voulait qu'elle le dise. _Pas après tout ça,_ pensa-t-elle. _S'il veut vraiment que Stannis ait encore la moindre chance, il aura besoin de moi vivante._ Elle tourna alors la tête vers l'estrade où Cersei s'était jetée sur son fils pour l'emmener, avec trois mestres, à l'arrière de la salle. Tywin, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un cil pendant la totalité de la scène et il n'eut qu'à légèrement bouger l'index pour que cette comédie s'achève par la mort de son principal acteur.

Un brouhaha pour ainsi dire assourdissant s'éleva alors dans la salle tandis que tous les conseillers s'entre-observaient et chuchotaient. Baelish et Varys échangeaient des commentaires qui la laissèrent songeuse. _Que peuvent donc se dire une Araignée perfide et un stupide volatile ?_ Elle accrocha le regard du second qui inclina respectueusement la tête. Elle releva la sienne et suivit des yeux son époux qui s'était levé et qui allait s'installer sur le trône de Fer. Un trône qui lui seyait bien mieux qu'aux trois derniers véritables rois, pour autant qu'elle le sache.

« Aux suivants, » déclara-t-il d'une voix si vigoureuse que le silence retomba immédiatement. « Que ceux qui veulent se repentir de leurs félonies le fassent. Nous ne tolérerons plus de scandale. »

Elle perdit le compte des pardons, des excuses et des titres dés le début et ne se réveilla que lorsque l'on commença à faire sortir des convives. Par les immenses baies vitrées, seule la lumière déclinante du jour passait désormais. _Y a-t-on vraiment passé la journée ?_ Elle retint un bâillement et suivit son garde du corps jusqu'à sa chambre où l'attendait sa femme de chambre. Elle ne s'était visiblement pas encore remise des réprimandes de Tywin et semblait encore inquiète pour ses gages, sans oser le lui dire. Elle n'avait pas la force ni la volonté d'en discuter, aussi se contenta-t-elle de la laisser la déshabiller et lui enfiler sa chemise de nuit et une robe de chambre en soie pourpre qui devait la rendre au moins présentable à son époux à son retour dans les appartements nuptiaux. Elle la congédia avant qu'elle ne s'attaque à ses cheveux et s'en occupa d'elle-même, habitude qu'elle avait prise au fur et à mesure des années pour profiter d'un instant seule avec elle-même avant de dormir.

Elle devait profiter des quelques minutes qu'elle avait à sa disposition seule avec son époux pour essayer de glaner des informations sur ce qu'il comptait faire d'elle, ou en tout sur ce qu'il attendait de ce mariage. Elle était certaine qu'il ne lui dirait rien, mais les silences étaient parfois beaucoup plus lourds de sens que les longs discours. Les mensonges recelaient toujours une part plus ou moins importante de vérité. Une fois qu'elle eut démêlé et rapidement tresser ses cheveux, elle sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre la pièce voisine.

Il avait déjà quitté son armure et ne portait plus que son habituel surcot de cuir orné de l'insigne de la Main. Il était à son bureau et ne lui adressa pas la moindre attention quand elle entra, se contentant de congédier d'un geste le soldat qui l'accompagnait. Elle resta debout un instant, le temps de vérifier que le trou de communication entre ses appartements et ceux-ci n'était effectivement pas visible. Comme prévu, il était recouvert par une tenture. Elle acquiesça silencieusement et s'assit dans le fauteuil où, la veille, trônait Céleste. Elle chercha ses mots quelques secondes avant de briser le silence.

« Où sont mes livres ?

\- Vos livres ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine intéressée. « Quels livres ?

\- Tous ceux qui étaient entreposés dans ma bibliothèque. Ils n'y sont plus.

\- Mes gens les inspectent. Nous avons déjà fait quelques découvertes. » Il posa sa plume et releva les yeux vers elle. « A ce propos, pourquoi avoir utilisé un recueil de prières ?

\- Est-ce le premier des ouvrages que vous avez inspecté ?

\- Non.

\- Vous avez votre réponse. » Elle ne souriait pas et sa voix non plus. « Je n'ai pas la mienne. »

Il acquiesça, comme si c'était la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait, et resta muet. _Je ne vais pas les récupérer,_ devina-t-elle. Elle avait eu raison de le prévoir, le matin même. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Certains d'entre eux avaient participé à son éducation plus que ses précepteurs et ses dames de compagnie et avaient fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Elle avait passé des heures, des journées entières penchées sur d'autres à les annoter et à souligner les points qu'elle trouvait les plus intéressants ou les plus problématiques. Et tout ça était perdu.

« Ces livres me sont précieux, » insista-t-elle tout en sachant que c'était peine perdue. « Et vous n'y trouverez rien.

\- C'est à moi d'en juger. Vous vous en passerez jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Et vous vous imaginez que je vais passer des journées entières enfermée dans mes appartements à attendre que le temps passe ? Je n'ai pas de livres, pas d'encre, pas de parchemins et vous me faites suivre à toute heure du jour. Rien de bien différent des geôles desquelles vous m'avez tirée.

\- Peut-être souhaitez-vous y retourner, si ce régime ne vous convient pas ?

\- Après avoir reçu le pardon officiel de sa majesté ? » Elle sourit enfin, glaciale. « Je m'en voudrais presque de le trahir. »

La physionomie de Tywin se crispa légèrement sous l'affront mais il ne répondit rien. Il y avait une différence entre ce genre de commentaire fait en privé et le discours grandiloquent qu'elle avait pu tenir dans la salle du trône – il s'attendait au premier et punirait le second s'il devait advenir à nouveau. Mais ce n'était que de bonne guerre : jamais elle n'avait été supposée renier son père. Son honneur était suffisamment terni pour qu'elle n'accepte pas en plus de prendre toutes ces offenses avec le sourire, et parmi toutes les réactions stupides qu'elle pouvait avoir, celle-ci était probablement celle qu'il pouvait le plus comprendre. S'il le voulait seulement.

« J'espère que votre coup d'éclat vous a amusé. » _Il doit lire dans mes pensées._ « Parce que vous n'avez plus intérêt à vous faire aussi expressive.

\- Disons que c'était juste une façon de vous rappeler que je n'étais pas supposée trahir Eddard Stark et feu mon père en plus d'accepter de m'humilier publiquement.

\- Je ne contrôle pas le roi.

\- Vous le devriez peut-être, » souffla-t-elle. « Enfin si vous contrôlez votre famille comme vous parvenez à me contrôler moi, je comprends mieux l'état du royaume. »

Cette fois-ci l'affront lui fit serrer le poing. _C'est donc là le point de non retour avec lui._ Elle nota mentalement qu'elle ne devait plus s'approcher du terrain familial si elle voulait garder sa tête sur les épaules et des relations au moins courtoises avec lui. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait par dessus tout appuyer là où il aimait le moins que l'on appuie – elle en savait beaucoup et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Elle se releva alors et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour intérieure. Il n'y avait plus personne, si ce n'est quelques gardes qui déambulaient là en attendant de prendre leur poste. Le Donjon Rouge s'endormait.

« Vous vous permettez beaucoup de choses pour une prisonnière. Ne vous figurez pas que je vais accepter vos remarques et vos sous-entendus sous prétexte que vous vous imaginez plus intelligente que le reste de ce royaume.

\- Oh, non. Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi ou avec vous, » répliqua-t-elle sans quitter des yeux le ballet des gardes en contrebas. « Cela a à voir avec ce que vous imaginez retirer de ce mariage.

\- C'est donc à cela que vous avez passé votre matinée, à échafauder quelques théories sur mes intentions ?

\- Je n'ai pas la prétention d'avoir compris la totalité de votre plan. »

Elle haussa les épaules et resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre autour de son buste. Un vent coulis s'insinuait par tous les recoins mal isolés de la pièce, et dieux qu'il y en avait beaucoup. _Peut-être que l'Hiver vient effectivement._ Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu froid depuis une éternité. Sans doute n'avait-elle jamais eu froid, d'ailleurs, ou pas suffisamment pour que le souvenir lui soit resté. L'idée même de voir arriver la neige et l'Hiver lui arracha un rictus sardonique. Comme si le royaume avait besoin de cela en plus d'une guerre civile, d'un souverain incapable et d'une famille royale au mieux dysfonctionnel. Au moins l'Hiver ferait-il la force des Stark, si tant est qu'ils survivent jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive véritablement.

« C'est donc que vous en avez compris une partie, » nota-t-il. Elle l'entendit sa chaise racler le sol. Il s'était probablement tourné vers elle. « Oserais-je vous demander laquelle ?

\- Celle que vous avez servie à tous ceux qui vous ont demandé pourquoi vous vouliez épouser une traîtresse. La partie la moins pertinente.

\- Rien de moins. Et donc ? Quelle est-elle ?

\- Vous avez lu les missives de Lord Royce, » répondit-elle d'une voix presque traînante. « Vous savez que les greniers du Val sont presque pleins et vous voyez arriver l'Hiver. Vous avez beau avoir les Tyrell avec vous, leurs réserves ne seront pas suffisantes pour nourrir le royaume quand la neige tombera et spécialement si la cour ne réduit pas ses extravagances… Ce qui n'arrivera pas tant que votre fille sera reine. Récupérez les ressources du Val sera donc, à un moment ou un autre, nécessaire à la subsistance soit de la couronne, soit de Westeros.

\- Et en quoi cette partie serait la moins pertinente ? »

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui. Ses yeux verts la fixaient avec une intensité rare, le genre qui lui aurait normalement fait baisser les siens si elle ne savait pas que c'était exactement le but recherché. Ce n'était pas une véritable question il en connaissait la réponse. Il voulait juste la jauger, vérifier si sa réputation était fondée et, surtout, si elle avait été effectivement capable de mettre au point une conspiration telle qu'elle aurait pu faire vaciller le trône et la ville au point de mettre les deux dans les mains de Stannis Baratheon. Et elle allait se faire une joie de confirmer sa réputation, en tout cas sur ce point. Il y en avait d'autres où il valait mieux qu'il continue de la sous-estimer ou de ne pas savoir comment l'estimer du tout.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous emparer des réserves du Val. Certes, ce sera sans doute plus facile de passer par moi, » admit-elle. « Mais vous auriez pu tout simplement exiger le paiement d'un tribut en vivres et vous l'auriez obtenu. Et vous le savez, parce que vous connaissez ma belle-mère et que vous savez qu'elle veut à tout prix éviter la guerre. Elle vous aurait sacrifié la moitié, peut-être même les trois quarts de nos réserves pour garantir une paix précaire pour elle et son fils.

\- Finement raisonné, je dois l'admettre, » déclara-t-il en passant une main sur sa mâchoire. Un air appréciateur flottait vaguement sur son visage. « Qu'en est-il de la véritable raison de ce mariage ?

\- Je finirai par la découvrir un jour ou l'autre. Vous ne pourrez pas toujours garder vos cartes secrètes. Jusque là… Je me contenterai de considérer que vous avez besoin de moi. Quoique vous en disiez. »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et rejoignit le lit qui n'avait lui de nuptial que le nom. Elle ne se plaignait pas et, quelque part, elle appréciait presque l'effet de le laisser sur ces derniers mots. Stratégiquement, lui montrer qu'elle en savait déjà plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer était idiot mais il était grand temps qu'il cesse de la sous-estimer et qu'il se rende compte qu'elle restait encore et toujours une menace. Une menace aux cheveux pâles et aux yeux clairs, une menace à la peau douce et au sourire charmeur, mais une menace tout de même.


	5. Chapter 5 - Of verbal fencing

**A/N :** Lola : Haha, c'est toute la question ! La réponse arrivera, un peu de patience ;)

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre V – Of verbal fencing

Si elle s'était à un moment posée la question, elle se rendit rapidement compte que ses journées seraient rythmées de la même manière peu importe le temps qui passait. Les festivités eurent beau durer encore plusieurs jours, elle se réveillait toujours à la même heure, était préparée par la même femme de chambre jusqu'à une chambre qui ne changeait pas et passait son temps à peu près toujours de la même manière. Ce qui changeait, c'était peut-être le garde qui la suivait et la manière dont elle occupait son temps hors de sa chambre. Elle profita des distractions offertes gracieusement par la couronne tant qu'elles avaient lieu pour se mêler un peu à la foule et essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la suite des évènements.

La rumeur qui revenait le plus souvent sous des formes diverses et variées était celle de l'avenir de Sansa Stark et, en effet, la question valait la peine d'être posée. Son frère guerroyait toujours entre le Nord et le Conflans, encore et toujours bloqué par le Trident et ne s'aventurant que très peu au sud de ce dernier. Il avait beau être toujours vivant et, aux dernières nouvelles, pratiquement marié avec une Ouestrelin – une banneret de Tywin Lannister, l'idée était à mourir de rire, elle était à peu près certaine que son époux et le royaume tout entier allait finir par s'agacer d'une telle résistance. Sans moyen de communication avec Stannis, elle ne pouvait pas savoir de manière précise comment se passaient ses assauts. Et si elle ne le savait pas, la cour non plus. D'où les interrogations sur l'avenir de la potentielle héritière Stark. Sa sœur avait disparue, ses deux plus jeunes frères étaient prétendument morts… Winterfell aurait tôt fait de lui échoir si tant est que son frère, lui, finisse par tomber.

Et elle avait beau espionner les conversations qui avaient lieu dans les appartements de la Main, rien n'avait de près ou de loin trait à un quelconque mariage qui ne fut pas celui de Margaery et Joffrey. Les dépenses s'élevaient à des sommes astronomiques, bien qu'elle ne puisse en avoir qu'un aperçu tronqué – les véritables discussions devaient avoir lieu en Conseil restreint, sans doute. Elle était collée au mur quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Rapidement, elle replaça le miroir et s'écarta en direction des fenêtres avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer. Elle s'inclina devant elle. _Une Tyrell,_ devina-t-elle en reconnaissant les couleurs de la maison fleurie. Probablement l'une des amies de la future reine, à en juger par son âge.

« Lady Shara, je viens au nom de Lady Margaery, » se présenta-t-elle. _Elle est parfaitement courtoise._ « Elle souhaite vous inviter à la collation que nous organisons dans les jardins, cet après-midi.

\- Je crains de ne pouvoir me déplacer sans la compagnie d'un garde, cela pose-t-il problème ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, madame, » sourit-elle. _Elle est adorable. Dangereuse._ « Nous ne vous retiendrons pas longtemps.

\- Ce sera donc une joie et un honneur. »

La jeune fille sourit d'autant plus et sortit de la pièce, laissant Shara songeuse. Margaery voulait sans doute se mettre dans de bonnes dispositions avec l'épouse, même factice, de l'homme le plus puissant du royaume. Elle l'aurait désiré aussi à sa place. _Je ne me serais peut-être pas leurrée sur le fait que je n'ai aucun poids sur les décisions de Tywin, cela dit._ Elle ne se plaignait pas, cependant même avec son chien de garde à ses trousses et même avec le langage délicat de la cour, elle était capable d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la situation politique de Westeros. La future reine cachait peut-être très bien son jeu, mais elle était la petite fille de la Reine des Epines et elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ne soit pas aussi rusée et diplomatiquement avisée que cette dernière.

Elle attendit donc patiemment que l'heure n'arrive dans sa chambre avant de se mettre en chemin flanquée de son habituelle garde rapprochée. Le soldat ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, se contentant de la suivre jusqu'au jardin où elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver l'assistance Tyrell. Faite de jeunes filles toutes plus ravissantes les unes que les autres, elle dut presque se forcer à rester de marbre devant leurs rires et leurs sourires tant ils étaient contagieux. Quand elles la virent arriver, elles se calmèrent mais ne perdirent pas leurs sourires. Margaery, la plus belle sans aucun doute, lui indiqua un siège près d'elle et lui tendit une coupe remplie de fruits frais. _La générosité de Bief dans toute sa splendeur._

« C'est un honneur que vous nous faites, Lady Lannister, » lui dit-elle en inclinant respectueusement la tête. « De vous joindre à nous. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je pense à vous inviter mais j'avais peur de vous déranger ou de vous prendre de votre temps.

\- Je vous en prie, c'est un plaisir d'être là. » Elle savait qu'elle était enfermée la majorité du temps elle était juste très douée pour faire semblant. « Surtout en compagnie de la future reine de Westeros. Toutes mes félicitations.

\- Je vous remercie. Tout cela est si soudain… Je peine presque à réaliser. »

 _Une excellente joueuse, donc._ Elle rosissait de plaisir et de gêne à la demande, de sorte que Shara ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Non pas de joie ou d'attendrissement, mais de satisfaction. Elle ne s'était pas trompée sur son compte la jeune fille était aussi belle que douée, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Elle n'allait donc pas pouvoir lui extorquer des informations, mais elle pourrait tout de même en récupérer. Celles qu'elle voudrait bien lui révéler, du moins, sans craindre qu'elle ne soit trop candide ou naïve et qu'elle en oublie la présence du soldat qui, même à distance, ne cessait ni de les écouter, ni de les observer. Elle pouvait presque sentir le poids de son regard dans son dos.

« Vous ferez une reine incomparable, c'est à n'en pas douter.

\- Je l'espère de tout cœur. » Elle fit une pause, prenant un air un peu moins joyeux. « Il n'empêche, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Lady Sansa. Après avoir découvert que sa famille entière trahissait le royaume, la voilà désormais répudiée.

\- Il est vrai que la pauvre enfant n'aura eu de cesse que de subir les remous du destin.

\- J'espère de tout cœur que sa majesté lui offrira un beau mariage avec un homme bien né pour qu'elle puisse trouver enfin la paix qu'elle mérite. »

A la façon dont chacun de ses mots était soigneusement pesé, Shara devina qu'elle était en train de soupeser son opinion sur le sujet. Opinion qui, d'ailleurs, était on ne peut plus neutre et largement intéressée… Bien qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour la jeune fille. La candeur et la douceur n'étaient pas des qualités en ce monde et elle l'avait appris de la pire des manières. Il lui semblait qu'elle parvenait enfin à se bâtir une muraille, une apparence plus forte pour se protéger des quolibets et des attaques qu'elle ne cessait d'essuyer, mais elle était encore bien trop fragile pour ce monde. _Fragile mais si importante,_ songea-t-elle.

« Je crains que sa majesté ne lui offre pas cette paix avant un moment, » soupira-t-elle de l'air le plus affligé qu'elle pouvait se permettre. « Robb Stark est toujours en pleine rébellion et il ne semble pas donner de signe de soumission.

\- Hélas, les dieux semblent avoir des desseins bien sombres pour les Stark. J'espère cependant une fin proche de cette guerre qui ronge le royaume et dresse les hommes les uns contre les autres.

\- Nous l'espérons tous, et Lady Sansa sans doute la première.

\- Sans doute. Il ne restera plus alors qu'à dresser une liste des bons partis. »

 _Nous y voilà._ Elle hocha la tête et piqua quelques fruits dans sa coupe. Ils étaient délicieux, presque meilleurs que ceux qui leur venaient directement de Dorne. Plus juteux, plus doux, emprunts sans doute du climat tempéré de Hautjardin. Elle se tut un moment, ménageant une pause dans la conversation pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de son garde, mais aussi de ceux qui patrouillaient régulièrement autour d'elle. Cette discussion devait rester joyeuse, à tous prix.

« Je crains que mon jeune frère ne soit justement un peu jeune, » sourit-elle alors avant de rire doucement. « La pauvre Sansa se retrouverait à jouer les mères plus que les épouses.

\- Oh non, par bons partis j'entends partis parfaits ! » Elle se mit à rire à son tour. « Le Bief possède son lot de jeunes hommes qui ne demanderaient rien de mieux qu'une si jolie épouse.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Mon frère aîné lui-même ne se plaindrait pas d'une telle épouse, » sourit-elle. « Que ce serait joyeux, vous ne trouvez pas ? Nous serions trois jeunes filles autour du trône… Trois amies, je l'espère.

\- Du plus bel effet, il est vrai. »

Ainsi donc les Tyrell avaient des vues sur Winterfell et le Nord. L'idée n'aurait pas dû la surprendre, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être étonnée. L'ambition de Hautjardin n'était pas une caractéristique qu'elle aurait immédiatement retenue à leur propos, bien que la richesse des terres et la puissance de ses bannerets ne soient plus à prouver. L'idée même de voir la dernière des Stark non mariée partir à la fois si loin et si proche du trône ne l'enchantait cependant guère aurait-elle besoin d'elle dans le futur qu'elle serait bloquée… Volontairement bloquée. Willos Tyrell, l'héritier de la Maison, avait beau s'être blessé la jambe durant un tournoi contre Oberyn Martell, il était connu pour être une homme charmant, cultivé et d'une beauté comparable à celle de ses frères et sœur. Nul doute que la jeune Stark tomberait sous son charme à l'instant même où elle croiserait son regard, lui offrant donc Winterfell sur un plateau d'argent si son propre frère venait à mourir…

Offrant donc le Nord à des alliés des Lannister. Alors qu'elle continuait de converser à propos de choses et d'autres, et surtout du futur mariage royal, Shara chercha une solution, un moyen d'éviter un tel mariage. Le trouver ne fut en réalité pas si dur : il suffisait d'avertir Tywin. Il n'accepterait pas de voir le Nord lui échapper de si peu et tomber dans les mains, certes, de ses alliés, mais surtout de ses rivaux. Il allait falloir qu'elle avance l'idée progressivement… _Non, pas progressivement. Il comprendra immédiatement._ Peut-être qu'en parler directement serait encore le plus simple et le moins susceptible de l'agacer. Même si elle se fichait bien de l'agacer ou non, le principal étant de provoquer une réaction de sa part… Et une bonne réaction. Quant à lui expliquer _pourquoi_ elle se faisait aussi coopérative, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire. Là encore, il ne serait pas dupe. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il serait capable d'entendre ses arguments. Ce qui n'était pas évident, mais pas absolument impossible. Même venant d'elle, il ne pouvait pas refuser une stratégie efficace. Il n'avait plus vingt ans et l'envie fondamentale de la contredire.

Elle resta une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec Margaery et sa suite, à deviser, plaisanter, murmurer sur la cour et Westeros en général. Ce genre de conversation ne l'intéressait guère, aussi se contentait-elle la plupart du temps de répondre par des banalités suffisamment jolies dites pour faire rire ses compagnes et _surtout_ ne pas attirer l'attention de la future reine ou de son garde. Elle était persuadée que la seconde était plus maligne qu'elle ne le laissait transparaître et elle n'avait aucune idée de la compétence du second. _Ou de son incompétence, c'est selon._ Ce ne fut finalement que lorsque le soir commença à pointer son nez qu'elle quitta le jardin en prétextant devoir rejoindre son époux.

Piètre mensonge en vérité puisqu'elle passa encore plus d'une heure à quitter ses vêtements de jour pour ceux de nuits et à tenter de trouver un moyen efficace d'enclencher la conversation. Il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir que son garde ferait un rapport à Tywin avant même qu'elle ne franchisse la porte de leur chambre, lui mettant probablement la puce à l'oreille. Peut-être que ce serait lui qui enclencherait Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il sache ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'elle savait, ce qui lui donnait une longueur d'avance dont elle se serait passée, pour une fois. L'idée même d'avoir besoin de lui pour contrecarrer les plans des Tyrell ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup plus mais elle n'avait plus le moindre pouvoir personnel en dehors de celui, symbolique et vaguement psychologique, que l'on pouvait considérer être sien du fait de son mariage ou de sa naissance.

Aussi ne dit-elle rien pendant un long moment quand elle rejoignit leur chambre. Lui travaillait encore à son bureau et elle peignait distraitement ses cheveux en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil dans le miroir à son intention. _Se pourrait-il que le garde n'ait absolument rien compris ?_ Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée en reposant doucement sa brosse d'écaille. Quand elle releva la tête, il l'observait dans le miroir. Elle haussa un sourcil et se contenta d'entreprendre de tresser ses cheveux sans le quitter des yeux.

« Vous êtes bien silencieuse, » nota-t-il en revenant à ses papiers. « Et bien souriante.

\- J'ai passé une bonne journée. Je peux feindre la tristesse, si vous vous sentez mieux entouré de larmes.

\- Assez de sarcasmes, mon imbécile de fils m'en sert suffisamment pour que je n'ai pas besoin des vôtres.

\- Hmhm, » lâcha-t-elle en mimant le désintérêt. « Un bon choix que celui de Margaery pour sa majesté.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez passé votre après-midi avec elle, en effet. »

 _Nous y voilà._ Elle attendit plusieurs secondes qu'il aborde le sujet de Sansa, et encore plusieurs autres. Sans succès, il continua de tirer ses dossiers sans rien ajouter. Ce garde était vraiment idiot, alors. Et sourd, en plus du reste. Elle termina sa tresse, la noua et se mit alors à rire doucement. Tywin se figea un moment, cherchant une raison logique à cette hilarité et, faute d'en trouver la moindre, releva une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je doive savoir ?

\- Quoi, votre chien de garde ne vous a rien dit ? » Elle pencha la tête et se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. « Vous devriez mieux les sélectionner, si vous espérez m'espionner.

\- Les soldats du Guet de Port-Réal ne sont pas connus pour leur finesse d'esprit.

\- Alors peut-être que les soldats du Guet de Port-Réal ne sont pas adaptés à ce type d'office. »

Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir en face de lui, à son bureau. A la façon dont ses yeux émeraude brillaient, elle devinait non seulement son agacement mais surtout la menace que cet agacement représentait. Si elle ne parlait pas, il ferait parler quelqu'un. Pas son garde, de toute évidence, mais Margaery ou l'une de ses suivantes qui ne lui ferait pas la délicatesse de tenir leur langue. _Oh mais je vais parler._ Elle ménageait juste un peu son effet, juste assez pour profiter de cette fulgurance passagère de pouvoir.

« S'il avait été efficace et autre chose que fondamentalement idiot, » reprit-elle d'une voix volontairement mielleuse. « Il vous aurait dit que nous avons parlé de Sansa Stark.

\- Il me l'a dit.

\- Oui mais ce qu'il ne vous a pas dit c'est que la douce et jolie lady Tyrell a laissé passer une information capitale à son sujet. Maintenant qu'elle est… Disons, délivrée des liens quasi-matrimoniaux qui l'unissaient au roi, elle apparaît sous un nouveau jour extrêmement attirant, et je ne parle pas de son joli minois.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle représente un parti attirant, elle est la future clé du Nord, » lâcha-t-il. « Ce n'est pas une nouveauté.

\- Si tant que son frère décède sans héritier. Et si tant est qu'elle n'ait pas trouvé d'époux entre temps. »

Elle croisa les mains sur ses cuisses sans le quitter des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils comme s'il attendait la suite, mais se ravisa et détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour deviner – en fait, il n'aurait même pas dû avoir besoin d'elle pour se douter des intentions des Tyrell. C'était évident qu'une jeune fille seule, faible et accessoirement belle comme un cœur allait attirer l'attention d'ambitieux comme eux. Surtout avec un fils à marier. Surtout quand la prétendante possédait la totalité d'un royaume derrière elle. _Et quel royaume._ En cas de friction avec les Lannister, ils pourraient reprendre à leur compte la rancœur des nordiens contre ces derniers et terminer cette guerre dans leur sens. L'idée était excellente. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pris en compte un facteur qui ne pouvait être ignoré quand il était question du Nord.

« Et pourquoi me mettre au courant d'un tel stratagème ? Vous m'avez _très bien_ fait comprendre que vous ne seriez jamais qu'une épine dans le pied du royaume.

\- Je pourrais vous servir un énième sarcasme et vous dire que maintenant que je suis une Lannister, je sers ma maison aussi bien que je le peux, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Mais puisque vous ne voulez plus de sarcasme, je vous dirais simplement que je n'ai aucun intérêt personnel à voir ce mariage arriver.

\- Donc vous avez un quelconque intérêt à le voir échouer.

\- Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas, qui sait exactement ? »

Tywin plissa les yeux et se releva pour se diriger vers sa bibliothèque. Contrairement à la sienne, elle était pleine et regorgeait d'ouvrages traitant d'à peu près tous les sujets possibles… Dont certains exemplaires qu'elle avait elle-même possédé. Elle rejeta le pincement habituel qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait du regard des ouvrages semblables aux siens et se contenta de le suivre du regard. Il passait une main sur sa mâchoire. Qu'il aurait été opportun de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Il devait y avoir des montagnes d'idées, de plans, de souvenirs utiles dans ce crâne. Et elle était curieuse de la manière dont il envisageait la chose.

Parce qu'elle entamait désormais la seconde partie de son plan – il ne suffisait pas qu'il sache, il fallait encore qu'il réagisse comme _elle_ voulait qu'il réagisse. Et il n'y avait pas trente-six manières d'obtenir cette réaction là, à part lui en parler. C'était à double tranchants : soit il décidait que sa logique, qu'elle savait de toute façon implacable, valait le coût de se voir appliquer, peu importe les avantages qu'elle en attendait et peu importe la possibilité qu'elle se serve de cette décision plus tard, soit il décidait qu'il valait mieux se passer de son avis. Ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'influencer.

« Que comptez-vous faire de cette information ?

\- Espérez-vous vraiment une réponse ? » rétorqua-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle. « Si je ne fais pas confiance à mes plus proches conseillers, pensez-vous vraiment que je ferais confiance à une traîtresse ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Cela dit… Cela ne m'empêche pas de vous faire part de ce que je ferais dans une telle situation.

\- Je ne crois pas vous avoir demander votre avis.

\- Oh ce n'est pas un avis. »

 _C'est jouissif._ Ça faisait des semaines, des mois en vérité, qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation de _pouvoir_ pur et simple. Ce frisson dans les membres, ce sentiment de puissance. Parce que quoi qu'il en dise, il l'écoutait. Elle avait piqué sa curiosité. Elle connaissait le Nord mieux que lui. Elle était une menace, autant que lui en était une, mais peut-être qu'il y avait du bon à retirer d'elle. _C'est ça,_ comprit-elle en croisant son regard. _Je dois me rendre intéressante._ C'était peut-être même le seul moyen de se protéger pour l'instant.

« Le Nord est une contrée étrange pour nous autres sudistes, avec son honneur et sa fidélité sans bornes pour sa maison dirigeante. Ils doivent bien être les seuls à être si prompts à entrer en guerre avec un gamin de quinze ans sous prétexte qu'il est le fils de son père et qu'un loup géant le suit comme son ombre, » dit-elle en prenant soin de ménager ses sous-entendus. « Il a suffi que Torrhen Stark ploie le genou pour que le Nord entier se plie aux Targaryens, comme il a suffi à Robb Stark de convoquer ses bannerets pour être proclamé roi du Nord.

\- Je n'ai pas la patience de vous entendre me faire un cours d'histoire.

\- Très bien, alors je serais plus directe. Le Nord ne suivra jamais que la maison Stark, ce qui signifie que si Robb Stark venait à malencontreusement trouver la mort sans héritier, la loyauté de ses bannerets serait immédiatement transférée au dernier membre de sa famille vivant. Lady Sansa. » Elle le fit taire d'un mouvement, interrompant une remarque de sa part avant de ciller et de se rendre compte qu'elle venait d'interrompre la Main du roi. « Si Lady Sansa venait à perdre son nom au profit de celui d'un éventuel époux non-Nordiste, cette loyauté serait perdue. En d'autres termes, le seul moyen de récupérer le contrôle du Nord est de passer directement par une reine du Nord vierge, célibataire… Et manipulable. »

Il resta muet devant cette dernière constatation et resta debout, immobile, à la fixer. _Si l'un des sept dieux m'entend, c'est à vous de jouer,_ songea-t-elle en se levant à son tour pour lui faire face. Un courant d'air s'infiltra dans l'une des fenêtres et vint soulever une partie des parchemins posés sur le bureau mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne réagit. Les deux époux se jaugeaient, plus que jamais.

Ce qu'elle cherchait chez lui, elle le savait une lueur de compréhension, peut-être même une toute petite lueur impressionnée dans ses yeux. Un hochement de tête. Quelque chose qui la conforte dans son espoir de l'avoir convaincu. Ce qu'il cherchait chez elle, en revanche, elle ne pouvait que l'imaginer. Peut-être évaluait-il à quel point ce projet pouvait la servir elle, à quel point elle tentait de le manipuler lui. Ou peut-être se demandait-il d'où elle pouvait savoir toutes ces choses, si vraiment feu Jon Arryn avait appris à sa fille à être politiquement aussi douée que lui ou si elle était simplement née pour cela. _Ou peut-être cherche-t-il simplement à m'impressioner._

« Trêve de plaisanterie, madame, » finit-il par déclarer. « A quel point ce plan vous sert-il personnellement ?

\- Comment voulez-vous qu'il me serve ? Je suis enfermée ici sans contact avec l'extérieur et mon seul intérêt est pour l'instant de survivre.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous me faisiez part de tout cela par pure sympathie et vous ne parviendrez pas à me convaincre du contraire.

\- Je n'essaye pas de le faire, » sourit-elle. « Disons simplement que ce plan servira le royaume dans sa globalité et que je fais partie du royaume. »

L'espace d'un court instant, elle crut apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire flotter sur les lèvres de Tywin Lannister, mais sans doute cette image n'était-elle due qu'à la lumière vacillante des chandeliers dont les bougies mourraient lentement. Il finit par se remettre à bouger et rejoindre la chambre à proprement parlé – le lit et les armoires qui l'encadraient. Elle pivota pour le suivre du regard mais le détourna quand il passa derrière les paravents. Des bruits de frottements de tissus se firent entendre et elle se perdit dans la contemplation des tapisseries et des ferronneries complexes figurant toutes le Lion Lannister. L'argent coulait-il vraiment à flots à Castral-Roc au point que les membres de cette maison puissent se permettre tant d'extravagances ?

« Ce serait folie de ne pas écouter un avis aussi… Avisé, » l'entendit-elle finalement dire. « Mais d'aucuns considèreraient ce que serait folie de suivre un avis émis par une traîtresse à demi-repentie.

\- Vous vous mettez aux sarcasmes ? » Elle sourit en s'approchant des paravents. « Je croyais que vous en aviez assez.

\- Et vous, lady Shara, vous parlez beaucoup trop pour votre propre bien. »

Elle croisa son regard alors qu'il se glissait dans le lit conjugal, aussi loin que possible de son côté. Elle hocha la tête et fit de même de son côté, fixant le paravent face à elle. Les dés étaient jetés. Elle ne pouvait désormais plus qu'espérer que le résultat serait celui qu'elle attendait sans même pouvoir s'en assurer. _Tu t'en rendras compte bien assez tôt,_ s'admonesta-t-elle en fermant les yeux. De toute façon, son destin n'était plus exactement sien depuis qu'elle était devenue une Lannister.


	6. Chapter 6 - Married, Buried

**A/N :** Lola : Oui je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de faire un petit caméo, même si je crains qu'il ne soit pas aussi utile ici qu'il a pu l'être dans BWR.

Majamaja : Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! Merci beaucoup de tous tes compliments, cela fait vraiment plaisir de voir que cette fic plait. En ce qui concerne les updates, elles sont hebdomadaires sauf urgence/empêchement personnel. Pour ce qui est de sa trahison, je ne sais plus si je l'ai écrit noir sur blanc mais Shara a participé à la conjuration ayant mené à la Bataille de la Néra. Elle a servi "d'agent dormant" à Stannis et l'a donc averti de l'utilisation du feu grégeois, ce qui lui a permis d'épargner une grande partie de sa flotte. Elle était sensée lui servir d'intermédiaire lorsqu'il atteindrait le Donjon Rouge, mais son plan a été découvert et Shara a fini au fin fond des geôles de Port-Réal... Jusqu'à ce que Tywin l'en sorte. Pour ce qui est la raison du mariage, je te laisse le suspens entier !

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre VI – Married, buried

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle mit un long moment avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose avait changé depuis la veille. Tywin n'était pas là, évidemment, et sa femme de chambre mit quelques minutes avant d'arriver avec son petit déjeuner et son indifférence. Assise devant sa coiffeuse à grignoter un morceau de gâteau, elle parcourut les environs des yeux avant de tomber sur un tas de livres posé non loin, sur une table basse sur laquelle elle se souvenait avoir vu une pile de vêtements la veille.

Ignorant les remontrances de sa camériste, elle s'en approcha et saisit le premier. Un recueil de prières. Son recueil de prières, se rendit-elle compte en l'ouvrant et en voyant qu'il était évidé. Elle se fendit d'un sourire et observa le second. Une géographie de Westeros, un des seuls livres qu'elle n'ait jamais annoté. Le troisième était un épais volume sur l'histoire du Val. _Mes livres._ Elle sourit pour elle même et les reposa. Un morceau de parchemin tomba alors du premier. Elle le récupéra avant de retourner se faire coiffer et le parcourut des yeux.

 _En gage de bonne volonté, voici trois de vos ouvrages. Les autres restent en ma possession tant que la totalité de vos annotations n'auront pas été vérifiées._

 _Tywin Lannister, Main du roi Joffrey Ier Baratheon, seigneur…_

 _Blablabla._ Elle regretta un instant de ne pas pouvoir répondre, faute d'encre et de plume et plia le mot. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, mélange de fierté, d'un sentiment de victoire à peine dissimulé et d'une certaine surprise. Elle ne pensait pas revoir ses livres de si tôt. Elle pensait même les avoir définitivement perdus, brulés par les Lannister, mais il prenait donc _vraiment_ le temps de les consulter. Elle remercia vaguement sa camériste quand elle eut terminé et récupéra ses ouvrages pour les emmener jusque dans ses appartements.

Elle les glissa alors dans la bibliothèque, là où ils avaient été rangés avant d'être enlevés par Tywin Lannister. Elle les observa un long moment en tentant de se remémorer ceux qui les entouraient. Il y avait plusieurs histoire de Westeros, plusieurs des Targaryens, des biographies, quelques recueils de poésie. _Bientôt,_ songea-t-elle. _Bientôt je les récupèrerai. J'ai juste besoin d'être patiente._ Ce n'était pas grand chose qu'un peu de patience, n'est-ce pas ? Elle récupéra l'histoire du Val et alla s'asseoir près du miroir dissimulant toujours son seul moyen de se tenir au courant des intrigues dans lesquels était directement impliqué son cher époux.

Malgré la volonté qu'elle mit à écouter ce qui pouvait se dire, elle n'entendit que des informations à peine dignes d'être entendues. Des détails d'organisation du mariage – qui allait payer, comment la mariée serait vêtue, quelles musiques devaient être jouées, ainsi qu'une liste des invités encore à venir. Elle fut presque surprise d'entendre qu'une suite Martell était supposément venir assister au mariage royal, mais cette surprise n'était guère utile dans l'immédiat. Peut-être pourrait-elle le devenir, mais d'ici là, elle avait besoin de plus concret. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de Sansa Stark et surtout, _surtout_ , de son frère. Elle ne savait plus rien des batailles menées au Nord et ne savait donc pas s'il gagnait toujours ou si la glorieuse série était en train de s'essouffler.

Déçue et surtout curieuse, elle finit par se décider à sortir. Elle réagit à peine quand elle entendit l'armure de son garde se mettre en mouvement derrière elle et marcha un à deux pas devant lui jusqu'à la Promenade du Traître. _La Promenade du Traître._ Elle aurait éclaté de rire, si elle en avait eu ne serait-ce que la possibilité ou le droit. Le nom était si approprié. C'était de là qu'elle avait vu arriver les navires de Stannis Baratheon, et c'était là qu'on l'avait arrêtée dans les minutes qui avaient suivi.

Indifférente au soldat qui devait supporter le soleil à son zénith, elle se dirigea vers la partie la plus haute des remparts, celle donnant sur toute l'immensité de la Néra. Difficile de croire que le détroit avait été démonté par le feu, les navires et la mort quelques semaines auparavant. Difficile aussi de croire qu'il aurait pu être le théâtre d'une révolte aussi mémorable que celle de Robert Baratheon, aussi violente, aussi meurtrière sans doute. _Elle n'a été le théâtre que d'un échec cuisant._ Et d'une déchéance d'autant plus violente qu'elle était inattendue. Et sans doute provoquée.

« Lady Lannister, » entendit-elle derrière son dos alors qu'elle observait les eaux calmes de la Néra en contrebas. « Il est plus que rare d'avoir la chance de vous croiser en dehors de vos appartements.

\- Lord Baelish. Ne devriez-vous pas être au Conseil Restreint ?

\- Oh mais je n'y ai plus de place. Tyrion Lannister a pris le poste de Grand Argentier.

\- Tyrion Lannister, » répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Qu'est ce qui vous a poussé à prendre une telle décision ?

\- Une mission confiée par votre époux, madame. Je crains de ne pouvoir vous en dire plus. »

Il lui adressa un sourire contrit, auquel elle répondit par un rictus narquois. Son père se méfiait de cet homme, conscient qu'il y avait chez lui un besoin insatiable de s'élever au mépris de toute notion d'honneur ou de loyauté. Sa belle-mère, Lysa, lui trouvait toutes les qualités du monde. Elle la soupçonnait depuis le départ d'entretenir pour ce petit volatile des sentiments bien moins chastes qu'elle pouvait le prétendre. _Elle est trop idiote pour se rendre compte qu'il n'est intéressé que par sa position._

Elle ne l'était pas. Et elle était surtout bien plus sur ses gardes que Lysa Arryn ne le serait jamais, quand bien même restait-elle perchée dans les Eyriés pour éviter tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin d'une guerre. Aurait-elle eu le temps d'en donner l'ordre que son ost se serait rassemblé sous sa bannière nonobstant son avis, mais elle n'en avait eu ni l'occasion ni le temps. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs de plus en plus que Tywin Lannister l'ait épousé justement pour être certain que le Val resterait à sa place, même si la théorie avait ses défauts là encore : s'il ne désirait pas que ses bannerets deviennent menaçants, il suffisait de les laisser dans leur coin ou de faire pression sur une Dame du Val – quelle plaisanterie, déjà convaincue.

« Combien de temps cela fait-il que vous n'êtes pas revenue ici ? » continua-t-il en suivant son regard. « Plusieurs semaines ?

\- Depuis la bataille. Quel dommage que l'on soit venu interrompre mes contemplations.

\- Quel dommage en effet. Les geôles ont une bien moins belle vue, je le crains. Pas que je n'en sache quoique ce soit, cela dit.

\- Profitez-en donc, on ne sait jamais dans quel sens le vent va finir par tourner. »

Son sourire se transforma en grimace et il se mit à rire doucement. Quand bien même venait-elle de le menacer ouvertement, cette menace était vide de sens – elle ne pouvait rien contre lui, quand bien même elle en rêvait la nuit. Si elle pouvait avoir ne serait-ce que le commencement d'une preuve, le début d'une raison de croire que c'était bien lui qui avait révélé son implication dans l'attaque de Stannis Baratheon… Elle n'aurait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de le faire tomber. Ce ne serait pas si compliqué. Un homme comme lui devait avoir autant de sang sur les mains que Tywin Lannister lui même. Du sang Stark, tout particulièrement. Pauvre Lady Catelyn qui avait cru pouvoir faire confiance à un tel oiseau de malheur. Pauvre Lord Stark qui en avait perdu la tête.

Il s'approcha alors un peu plus d'elle avant de jeter un regard au garde près d'elle. D'un geste de la main, il lui donna l'ordre de s'éloigner… Ce qu'il fit. _Il va vraiment falloir que Tywin se rende compte que ma garde rapprochée est proche de l'ineptie._ Et corrompue jusqu'à l'os. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir comment Littlefinger avait pu convaincre un homme supposément loyal à la Main du roi d'accepter d'abandonner son poste ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle ne cilla cependant pas, attendant de voir ce qu'il voulait et pourquoi il estimait nécessaire d'être pour ainsi dire seul à seul avec elle.

« Un coup de maître, Lady Shara, je dois l'admettre. Parvenir à contrer les plans des Tyrell et à vous assurer que Sansa Stark épouse un homme aussi peu menaçant, un coup de maître, assurément.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Lord Baelish, » rétorqua-t-elle. « La Maison Tyrell ne désire donc plus Lady Sansa comme promise de Lord Willos ?

\- Ne vous moquez pas. Je ne veux pas croire que vous soyez étrangère aux fiançailles annoncées de Ser Daven Lannister et de Sansa Stark. »

Ses yeux luisaient de colère. Elle resta impassible. Daven Lannister, le fils de Stafford Lannister, le frère de feu Lady Joanna, première épouse de son mari. Un jeune homme combattant aux côtés de l'armée de son oncle, tout comme son père avant qu'il ne soit tué à Croixboeuf par Lord Rickard Karstark. Un jeune homme bien éloigné de la Cour et surtout bien trop investi dans la guerre pour revenir se marier dans l'immédiat. Autrement dit…

Un pantin dans les mains de Lord Tywin. Un compromis. Un moyen de la suivre sans en donner l'impression, un moyen de garder Sansa Stark sous son égide tant que la guerre n'était pas terminée et son frère encore vivant. Elle retint le sourire qui menaçait de poindre à ses lèvres et se tourna plus franchement vers Petyr Baelish. Son indifférence faisait face à sa ridicule fureur. Elle pencha alors la tête et sourit.

« Seriez-vous jaloux de Ser Daven ? Je crains qu'il ne soit un parti plus intéressant que vous ne l'êtes, ne serait-ce que par son nom… Ou son âge.

\- Vous savez pertinemment que ce n'est pas une question de jalousie.

\- Ah oui ? Le sais-je ? Comment le saurais-je ? » Elle haussa les épaules. « En ce qui concerne ce… Stratagème que vous évoquez, je vois mal comment j'aurais pu manipuler le seigneur Main. Nous parlons de Lord Tywin Lannister, pas de feu Lord Stark.

\- Si quelqu'un était capable de convaincre Lord Lannister, ce serait vous. »

Elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû, mais cette remarque sonna à ses oreilles comme un compliment. Elle éclata alors d'un rire cristallin. Que voulait donc Littlefinger ? Pensait-il possible de marier Sansa Stark à quelqu'un d'autre ? Avait-il quelques plans en ce qui la concernait, plans qu'elle aurait réduits à néant avec ses petites manigances ? L'amour non réciproque qu'il portait à la mère de la jeune fille était un secret de polichinelle, aussi n'aurait-elle pas été surprise d'apprendre qu'il aurait préféré l'épouser lui-même… Ou lui faire épouser n'importe quel nobliau plus proche de lui et plus facilement contrôlable. Dommage que ce fut aussi l'intention de Tywin Lannister.

Se tournant de nouveau pour faire face à la baie, elle ignora un instant la présence de l'homme pour se concentrer sur ce que cette décision signifiait. Sansa Stark était encore théoriquement célibataire mais ses fiançailles avaient été annoncées, impliquant qu'elle était une nouvelle fois liée à un homme qui risquait encore de mourir au front. Un moyen rapide et efficace de la garder disponible pour n'importe quel autre homme, de préférence du Nord, quand l'heure sera venue pour elle de retourner à Winterfell et de diriger ses terres sous les ordres directs de Castral-Roc. Enfin, directs… Il faudrait sans doute à Tywin un relai, quelque Nordien susceptible de lui être fidèle à lui et non pas à la jeune fille.

« Vous me prêtez de bien sombres intentions, » soupira-t-elle finalement. « En quoi vous imaginez-vous que ce mariage me profiterait ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore mais votre esprit fertile a bien dû songer à quelques avantages que cette _absence_ de mariage pourrait vous procurer.

\- Encore faudrait-il que Robb Stark meure. Je ne pense pas que ce soit encore le cas.

\- Cela arrivera bien assez tôt, » lâcha-t-il. « Et à ce moment là, vous n'aurez plus aucun pouvoir sur Sansa… Si tant est que vous en avez un jour eu.

\- Mettez vous d'accord avec vous même, Lord Baelish. Ais-je décidé du sort de cette pauvre fille ou non ? »

Il ne répondit pas, faisant revenir d'un geste le soldat qui reprit sa place près d'elle. Elle le suivit du regard tandis qu'il quittait les remparts. De nouveau seule, elle fronça les sourcils. Bien assez tôt, avait-il dit. La mort de Robb Stark était-elle déjà prévue ? Elle maudit le peu d'informations qu'on pouvait lui transmettre et s'engagea dans les escaliers pour rejoindre les jardins où elle se promena distraitement.

Elle croisa plusieurs groupes de jeunes gens qui la saluèrent respectueusement ou l'évitèrent, sans qu'elle parvienne à entendre quoique ce soit d'intéressant dans leurs conversations. Elle finit par s'arrêter dans un bosquet pour s'asseoir près d'une fontaine et se perdre dans la contemplation des nombreuses fleurs qui l'entouraient. _Bien assez tôt_ , se répéta-t-elle. Cela pouvait n'être qu'une simple remarque, une constatation qu'elle aurait pu elle-même se faire, mais la façon dont il l'avait dit ? Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton, dans l'intonation de sa voix et dans la manière dont il l'avait lâché qui sonnait différemment d'une simple remarque en passant.

Elle avait sonné comme une conclusion, comme quelque chose qui était décidé depuis bien longtemps et dont elle ne savait rien uniquement parce qu'elle était sourde, idiote et tenue à l'écart. Et sur ce point, ou en tout cas sur le premier et le dernier, il n'avait pas tort. Elle était sourde et tenue à l'écart, comme elle l'avait toujours été, à ceci près qu'elle avait toujours trouvé un moyen de se tenir elle-même au courant. Passant une main sur son visage, elle tenta de trouver une solution, quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'en avoir le cœur net.

Si Tywin Lannister était logique, il n'avait mis personne de la Cour au courant ce qui éliminait instantanément la suite Tyrell, y compris ses membres les plus importants. S'il était encore plus logique et prudent, ceux qui savaient étaient bien loin et ils ne s'entretenaient avec eux que par l'entremise de corbeaux. S'il avait un homme normal, sans doute aurait-il était possible de trouver les lettres qu'il recevait… Mais il n'était pas un homme normal et sans doute brulait-il les missives au moment même où il les recevait, à moins qu'il ne les dissimule bien plus efficacement qu'elle n'avait pu le faire avec celles de Lord Royce. Il était improbable qu'elle trouve la moindre lettre dans son bureau, quand bien même parviendrait-elle à s'introduire dans leur chambre sans que son garde ne s'en rende compte.

 _Il faut pourtant bien que je puisse chercher,_ songea-t-elle en se mordant l'ongle du pouce. Elle n'avait pas le choix elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se dérouler sans en avoir le moindre contrôle. Si elle voulait encore pouvoir s'échapper d'ici, ou tout du moins orchestrer encore un peu sa vie, elle _avait besoin_ de savoir. _Oui mais si je me fais prendre, je suis finie._ Elle était à peu près certaine qu'elle ne passerait pas par la case « réclusion à Castral-Roc » s'il la surprenait en train de fouiller dans ses affaires, et qu'elle irait plutôt directement au billot. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coût ?

 _La question ne se pose même pas._ Si jamais Tywin Lannister asseyait définitivement son pouvoir au Nord, elle ne pouvait plus rien espérer pour Stannis Baratheon et, par extension, pour elle-même. Son salut ne pouvait venir que de ce dernier et sans l'appui du Nord et du Conflans, il n'était plus rien qu'une vague menace. Et elle rien de plus qu'une épouse obéissante. Elle sauta alors sur ses pieds et regagna son appartement, prétextant devoir se rafraichir. Elle colla alors son oreille au judas qu'elle avait creusé, sans rien entendre. Pas la moindre respiration, pas le moindre bruit de plume. Il n'y avait personne.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. En prétextant devoir se rafraichir, elle s'était assurée un peu plus de temps sans vérification que d'ordinaire, peut-être une quinzaine, vingtaine de minutes au lieu des dix minutes habituelles. Elle devait trouver un moyen de s'introduire dans l'appartement de la Main. _Comment ?_ Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'allait pas abattre un mur en vingt minutes et elle ne pouvait pas non plus se glisser dans le minuscule trou qui lui servait de moyen d'écoute. Elle serra les dents et essaya de faire marcher son esprit, sans succès.

Quand son regard atteignit le balcon, elle pensa un instant à essayer d'escalader la façade pour rejoindre la terrasse voisine et entrer donc dans la chambre. _Peine perdue avec cette robe. Et trop dangereux._ Elle aurait plus tôt fait de chuter que d'atteindre son objectif. En revanche… L'autre balcon voisin donnait sur une chambre qui n'était pas occupée. Si elle pouvait attirer l'attention du garde jusqu'à cette dernière, peut-être aurait-elle le temps de se glisser hors de la sienne. Elle saisit le premier objet qu'elle trouva, une tasse quelconque, et sortit sur son balcon en prenant soin de vérifier que personne ne la voyait. Ou ne la surveillait. Elle se pencha alors au dessus de sa barrière et lança l'objet de toutes ses forces contre le vitrail qui ornait l'arche menant au balcon dans un immense fracas cristallin. Il ne fallut qu'un court instant pour qu'elle entende l'armure du garde s'éloigner de sa porte et rejoindre celle qui lui était voisine.

Elle sortit alors et se faufila dans la chambre conjugale où elle s'enferma. Elle avait très, très peu de temps avant qu'il ne se remette à son poste. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve une raison, n'importe laquelle, pour justifier le fait qu'elle soit sortie. Le bruit serait suffisant, étant donné le peu d'intelligence du soldat, mais elle ne devait surtout pas être trop longue où il comprendrait qu'elle était au moins un peu impliquée dans la destruction de la verrière, ou qu'elle en avait profité pour aller fouiner là où elle n'était pas sensée fouiner.

Elle se dirigea donc immédiatement vers le bureau et en ouvrit les tiroirs. Il regorgeait de papiers, de parchemins, de messages et de lettres, mais rien de tout cela ne lui indiqua ce que Tywin Lannister réservait au roi du Nord. Elle ne prit pas le temps de vraiment lire, fouillant, le cœur battant, aussi vite que possible à la recherche d'un sceau du Nord ou de quelque autre indice. Comme elle s'y était attendue, si correspondance il y avait à propos de Robb Stark, elle était bien mieux dissimulée que ça. Au bord de la panique et prise par le temps, elle referma les tiroirs et s'approcha du coffre qui jouxtait le bureau. Lui aussi regorgeait littéralement de missives décachetées, la plupart datant de leur mariage, certaines un peu plus récentes. Elle n'entendait plus en vérité que le sang qui pulsait à ses tempes, rendant ses recherches plus brusques qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Elle finit par mettre la fin sur un parchemin plié mais dont le cachet était encore partiellement discernable. Les tours jumelles des Jumeaux. _Les Frey entretiennent une correspondance avec la main du Roi ?_ Elle fronça les sourcils et récupéra la missive avant de se redresser. Elle devait la dissimuler pour pouvoir la lire en sécurité dans sa…

« Lady Lannister ? »

Elle se figea quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle faisait face à un homme… Ou à ce qui y ressemblait, en tout cas. Varys. Le Maître des Chuchoteurs, l'Araignée. L'Eunuque. L'intrigant le plus dangereux du royaume, bien avant Littlefinger lui-même. Elle glissa doucement la main qui tenait le parchemin derrière son dos, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait tout vu et qu'il était bien trop tard pour s'en inquiéter. Les battements de son cœur, maintenant réduits à leur strict minimum, sonnaient comme un glas. Elle ressentait pour la deuxième fois de sa vie la terreur d'être prise sur le fait, sauf qu'elle savait que, cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait aucune échappatoire. Elle releva alors la tête et fit face à l'Araignée.

« Lord Varys. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je pourrais vous retourner la même question, » répondit-il avec un léger sourire. « Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas sensée vous trouver ici la journée… Et je suis plus que certain que vous n'êtes pas sensée fouiller dans les affaires de la Main votre époux.

\- J'avais oublié quelque chose.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé ? »

C'était un jeu. Elle était une proie et lui tissait lentement sa toile jusqu'à elle, jusqu'au moment précis où, bloquée, il l'achèverait. Et ce serait rapide : sitôt en aurait-il parlé à Tywin qu'elle serait envoyée à Castral Roc où, après quelques jours de tractation avec le Grand Septon pour annuler leur mariage, ce dernier finirait par la faire exécuter par quelque homme de main. Elle venait de perdre à son propre jeu, tout ça pour une lettre dont elle ne connaissait même pas le contenu. Peut-être n'était-ce que des félicitations pour leur union. _Cette mascarade._

Varys ne semblait pourtant pas vraiment s'amuser. Son sourire était lointain et il paraissait sincèrement curieux de la raison de sa présence. Elle aussi l'aurait été à sa place : elle aurait voulu tout savoir avant de livrer sa victime à son bourreau. Dans sa toge d'un lilas écœurant, il s'avança vers elle et pencha la tête.

« Eh bien ?

\- Assez de venin, Araignée. Je sais ce que vous allez faire.

\- Et que vais-je faire ?

\- Vous allez prévenir la Main, » lâcha-t-elle. « Et moi je vais probablement mourir d'ici peu, ainsi que je l'aurais dû il y a déjà presque un mois.

\- Que tout cela est violent, ma Lady. J'aimerais véritablement savoir ce qui a pu motiver une jeune femme aussi prudente et intelligente que vous à s'engager dans une telle imprudence. »

Elle resta muette un long moment, incapable de trouver quoi répondre. Elle pouvait mentir, mais en quoi cela l'aiderait-elle ? Varys finirait par savoir, et la raison qui la motivait à s'être introduite dans le bureau de Tywin lui importerait peu une fois qu'il saurait qu'elle avait osé braver un de ses ordres directs. En tout état de cause et en l'absence de réelle solution, elle finit par hocher la tête et lâcher un soupir, vaincue. _Vaincue par une Araignée._ Son père n'aurait pas supporté l'idée et elle la supportait à grand peine.

« Je cherchais des informations sur le futur de Robb Stark.

\- Robb Stark ? Je vous croyais partisane de Lord Stannis Baratheon. Avez-vous changé d'avis ?

\- Je ne suis partisane de personne si ce n'est de moi-même, » rétorqua-t-elle. Puisqu'elle était perdue, elle pouvait bien résister un peu aux allusions de Varys. « Je voulais savoir quand et où Lord Lannister a prévu de se débarrasser de lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'une telle chose pourrait arriver ?

\- Mon intuition. Elle me trompe rarement.

\- A part lorsqu'il est question d'entendre arriver quelqu'un, vraisemblablement. »

La joute verbale aurait pu être plaisante si elle ne rimait pas avec une lourde épée de Damoclès perchée au dessus de sa tête et qui menaçait à chaque instant de tomber. Elle serra dans sa main la lettre qu'elle tenait toujours derrière son dos, tentant de garder un calme qui menaçait de vaciller à chaque sourire et chaque remarque de Varys. _Qu'il en finisse,_ songeait-elle, souhaitant presque que Tywin Lannister débarque dans la pièce dans l'instant. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Elle resta donc immobile devant son interlocuteur avec la sensation de se tenir sur une corde qu'il tiendrait tendue, menaçant de la relâcher.

« Je crains que cette lettre ne vous apprenne que très peu de choses, » parut-il regretter. « Elle ne fait qu'annoncer à votre époux les noces d'Edmure Tully et de Lady Roslin Frey.

\- Les noces de… Ça n'a aucun sens. C'était Robb qui devait épouser une fille Frey, pas son oncle.

\- Ah, la puissance de l'amour. Notre cher roi Stark s'est amouraché d'une Ouestrelin et s'est fourvoyé, aussi s'est-il rattrapé en offrant son oncle et en acceptant d'assister aux noces aux Jumeaux.

\- Assister aux noces… » Elle baissa les yeux, soudainement pensive. « Lord Lannister doit y assister ?

\- Oh, non. Bien sûr que non. Seuls y assisteront les Frey et une grande partie de l'ost nordien, sans doute. »

Les yeux de l'Araignée luisaient, comme s'il attendait une réaction de sa part. Mais elle ne comprenait pas, ne saisissait pas l'enjeu de cette déclaration. Robb Stark devait s'amender d'avoir failli à sa promesse, et c'était une bien piètre consolation pour Walder Frey que de voir sa fille épouser le seigneur du Conflans plutôt qu'un potentiel roi, quand bien même le potentiel roi accepterait-il d'assister aux Noces et de s'excuser publiquement. Plus que cela, elle ne voyait pas le rapport entre un potentiel décès du jeune homme et ce mariage.

A moins que… A moins que tout ceci ne soit qu'un immense subterfuge, une fumisterie pour piéger la majorité de l'armée du Nord. Mais c'était trop gros, trop évident, et tout ambitieux et ombrageux que pouvait être Lord Frey, il n'allait pas souiller le mariage de sa propre fille avec le sang des Stark et de leurs bannerets, ni balayer si facilement les antiques lois de l'hospitalité. Quand elle releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Varys, il lui fit signe de jeter un œil au parchemin qu'elle tenait. Elle le fit et, prudemment, se plongea dans la lecture de la correspondance supposément privée de son époux. La prose était commune à toutes les annonces d'épousailles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne les dernières lignes.

 _Le seigneur Robb Stark ainsi que sa suite et son armée dirigée par Lord Roose Bolton seront présents._

Elle cilla alors, surprise de la précision. Surtout la seconde. _La fidélité sans bornes des maisons nordiennes pour les Stark…_ Il n'y en avait qu'une pour éventuellement remettre en cause cette suprématie. Une seule, une unique. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Varys quand elle comprit.


	7. Chapter 7 - Walking on the rope

**A/N :** Majamaja : J'ai une avance plus ou moins dix chapitres par rapport à ceux que je poste chaque semaine et j'ai grosso-modo la trame de l'histoire en tête. J'hésite entre plusieurs fins, mais je les aie toutes en tête... Donc pas de risque de panne sèche ! Ce chapitre devrait te plaire, puisque tu aimes la confrontation entre Shara et Tywin.

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre VII – Walking on the rope

« Lord Bolton dirige une partie de l'armée de Lord Stark, » dit-elle autant pour elle-même que pour Varys. « Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de venir à ces noces ? Il devrait rester en arrière pour surveiller les troupes…

\- A moins qu'il ne trouve un intérêt personnel à assister à ce mariage. Lord Roose est toujours célibataire, et bien qu'il ait un bâtard, il est à parier qu'il recherche une épouse. La maison Frey n'en manque pas.

\- Que faites-vous donc, Lord Varys ?

\- Je parle avec une des femmes les plus intelligentes du royaume, madame, » sourit-il. « Que ferais-je d'autre ?

\- Jouer avec votre proie.

\- Oh, mais vous n'êtes pas une proie. »

Il croisa les bras sous ses longues manches et sourit d'autant plus. Serrant les dents, elle ouvrit le coffre pour y remettre la missive. Elle n'avait plus rien à en faire, si ce n'est tenter de gloser et d'en trouver un sens caché qui prenait un peu plus de sens à chaque minute qui passait. Robb Stark ne pouvait pas avoir donné l'ordre à son principal général de l'accompagner, ça devait être une volonté personnelle… Volonté qui ne pouvait juste dépendre de celle de se marier – il n'avait pas besoin d'être présent pour avoir droit à une des multiples filles et petites-filles de Walder Frey, trop content de pouvoir disperser ses enfants aux quatre coins du royaume.

Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'imaginer _pourquoi_ les Bolton s'ingénieraient à trahir leur suzerain qui semblait remporter toutes les batailles jusqu'ici et surtout _pourquoi_ ils s'allieraient avec les Frey, eux-mêmes vraisemblablement alliés des Lannister. Tout ceci ressemblait à un vaste complot qui lui laissait un goût amer-doux sur la langue, comme si cette idée était à la fois trop simple et trop complexe. Si vraiment Tywin Lannister espérait prendre le Nord en faisant sombrer les Stark à cause des Bolton, c'est qu'il n'avait pas compris la teneure du discours qu'elle lui avait tenu : jamais les nordiens n'accepteraient la tutelle de Lord Roose s'ils venaient à apprendre que c'était bien par sa faute que leur jeune roi était mort. Et s'il devait être présent aux noces, c'est qu'il devait participer au massacre qui s'annonçait.

« Dois-je en conclure, » avança-t-elle prudemment. « Que vous n'allez pas parler de tout cela au seigneur Main ?

\- Ce serait gâcher une surprise que je pressens extraordinaire, ma Lady.

\- Une surprise ? Quelle surprise ?

\- Vous, madame. Vous êtes probablement la plus grande surprise qui puisse voir le jour dans ce royaume et… » Il hocha la tête, comme s'imaginant la chose. « J'ai envie d'être là pour voir cela. Vous feriez mieux de sortir d'ici, cela dit. J'étais venu attendre votre époux et je pense qu'il ne va guère tarder.

\- Je ne peux pas passer devant mon garde sans explication. »

 _Quitte à le croire, autant y aller franchement._ Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance et rejetait la lueur d'espoir qu'il avait rallumé dans son esprit, mais s'il tenait vraiment à la voir vivre, elle avait encore besoin de lui. Il acquiesça, comme s'il n'avait pas pensé à cette partie du problème et se dirigea vers la porte en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Elle avait à la fois l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup – _du Lion,_ se corrigea-t-elle, et d'être sauvée et l'impression était plus qu'étrange. Elle le suivit pourtant, faute d'avoir un autre moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

Elle sortit à sa suite et fit presque immédiatement face à son garde dont le visage était déformé par la colère. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour laisser Varys régler ce… Menu problème. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire n'arrangerait les choses et elle ne pouvait compter que sur lui, quand bien même l'admettre lui donnait des envies de suicide. Elle baissa les yeux pudiquement, feignant la culpabilité.

« Que fait-elle hors de sa chambre ? » beugla presque le soldat. « Lord Lannister a été…

\- Je l'ai invitée à entrer dans les appartements du seigneur Main lorsque j'ai entendu ce fracas épouvantable. J'avais peur que quelques manants se soient infiltrés dans le Donjon Rouge et je ne souhaitais pas que l'épouse de la Main du roi risque quoique ce soit.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas averti ? Je dois la surveiller en permanence.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez occupé à poursuivre le responsable, » s'expliqua-t-il d'un air contrit. « Je m'excuse platement, messer.

\- Je vais devoir en faire un rapport à Lord Lannister…

\- Inutile. »

 _Et je croyais que la journée ne pouvait pas être plus mauvaise._ Elle serra les dents et tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Enfin, nouvel. Tywin Lannister venait de terminer son ascension des escaliers qui menaient à ses appartements et leur faisait face. Elle releva la tête et perdit le faux-air de jeune fille perdue qu'elle arborait. Il était inutile et dangereux quand il était dans les environs – c'était le meilleur moyen qu'il comprenne qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Varys s'inclina profondément devant lui, à l'instar du soldat. Elle se contenta de pencher la tête respectueusement.

Il ne fut pas dupe, cependant, et adressa un regard impérieux tant au garde qu'à l'Araignée qui se redressa et sourit d'un air placide. Elle se sentait vaguement comme un animal pris dans un collet, attendant que l'un ou l'autre des deux hommes l'achève. Elle fit tout pour que son trouble ne soit pas visible et, vraisemblablement, y parvint puisque Tywin ne la regarda même pas.

« Lord Varys, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude à l'égard de mon épouse, » continua-t-il d'une voix glaciale. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle risquait quoique ce soit dans ses appartements.

\- Quelqu'un a envoyé un objet dans les vitraux de l'appartement voisin à celui de madame votre épouse, » rétorqua le garde. « Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à savoir de quel objet il s'agissait. Il s'est brisé en heurtant les vitres.

\- Une enquête utile, donc. Reprenez votre poste. Quant à vous, Lady Shara, vous pouvez retourner dans vos quartiers. »

Elle s'inclina un peu plus profondément et s'éclipsa, non sans un dernier regard à Varys qui emboitait le pas de son époux jusque dans son bureau. _Si tu me trahis…_ Elle n'y pourrait rien et n'aurait que ses yeux pour pleurer. Elle retourna s'asseoir à sa coiffeuse et soupira profondément, laissant retomber une partie de la pression qui tendait encore ses épaules. Elle s'enfouit le visage dans les mains et tenta de trouver une logique à tout ce qui venait d'arriver.

Varys, l'Araignée, l'homme le plus mystérieux du royaume venait de lui assurer de son silence. De son soutien, au moins implicite. _Pourquoi ?_ Etait-il en faveur de Stannis ? Etait-il tout simplement en défaveur des Lannister, s'alliant avec elle dans l'espoir qu'elle trouve un moyen de mettre fin à leur hégémonie ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée et l'idée même de se trouver dans le flou le plus total concernant le Maître des Chuchoteurs la laissait perplexe. Et inquiète. _Je dois m'assurer qu'il n'est pas en train de parler,_ réalisa-t-elle.

Elle détacha donc son miroir et, comme le matin même, plaqua son oreille contre le judas. Au début, elle n'entendit rien si ce n'est des bruits de papiers et de chaises. Elle persista, les yeux fixés sur sa porte de peur que son garde n'entre et ne la surprenne. Il lui fallut attendre encore quelques instants avant d'enfin entendre Varys lui-même engager la conversation.

« J'imagine que vous m'avez fait venir pour me faire part des dernières avancées de l'union de notre bon roi et de Lady Margaery ?

\- Pas exactement, non, mais il est bien question de noces, » rectifia Tywin. « Avez-vous obtenu confirmation des noces du Trident ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu infirmation, du moins. Lord Frey et Lord Bolton n'ont-ils pas été assez clairs ?

\- Ils l'ont été. Je veux m'assurer que tout se déroule selon notre plan. »

 _Tout juste._ Varys n'avait pas voulu confirmer ou infirmer ses affirmations, mais c'était bien ça. Même si le plan était bancal, c'était bien l'idée. Utiliser la colère des Frey et les Bolton pour faire tomber le roi du Nord et se débarrasser d'un adversaire gênant… Et utiliser les seconds pour dominer le Nord. Mais ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner, en tout cas pas efficacement : il ne ferait que diviser les bannerets, les uns acceptant éventuellement la domination de traîtres, les autres attendant le bon moment pour les poignarder dans le dos exactement comme ils l'avaient fait pour Robb Stark.

A moins que ce soit justement ça, l'idée. Diviser les forces du Nord pour s'assurer que Roose Bolton ne serait pas un nouveau Robb Stark. C'était intelligent, si c'était le cas… Mais ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Si elle voulait encore aider Stannis Baratheon et s'aider elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un Nord désuni, quitte à ce qu'il le soit derrière les Bolton dans un premier temps. Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage. Encore une fois il allait falloir qu'elle aborde le sujet. Il allait finir par s'y attendre…

Elle dut s'écarter du mur quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle fit mine d'être plongée dans la lecture d'un de ses trois livres et n'accorda pas le moindre intérêt au garde qui resta un instant dans l'encadrement de la porte avant de la refermer. Elle attendit un instant avant de retirer le miroir et de reprendre son écoute en essayant de comprendre où en était la conversation.

« Cette guerre ne sera plus bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir, mon seigneur, » répondait Varys à une question qu'elle n'avait entendue. « Il ne restera plus qu'à attendre que Stannis Baratheon perde les derniers soutiens qu'il lui reste et la paix reviendra dans le royaume.

\- La paix ne sera pas un luxe auquel nous aurons droit avant un long moment. Le Nord ne cessera jamais d'être un grain de sable dans les rouages du royaume.

\- Le Nord pourra être dompté. Il me semble que votre épouse en sache quelque chose.

\- Sauriez-vous quelque chose à propos de Lady Shara que je ne sache pas, Varys ? » demanda Tywin. Elle se tendit instantanément. « Il serait bon que vous m'en faisiez part.

\- Rien de plus, seigneur, que le fait qu'elle a été d'excellent conseil en ce qui concerne Sansa Stark. Doutez-vous toujours d'elle ? »

Quelle question. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra encore un peu plus. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce que Tywin Lannister pouvait bien penser d'elle – ne serait-ce que pour savoir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller avant qu'il ne commence à se méfier encore un peu plus d'elle. Elle avait la sensation d'être parvenue à se placer non plus seulement comme une traîtresse dangereuse, mais comme un otage utile. Au moins un peu, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un peu plus en sécurité. Mais peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'un subterfuge dans lequel elle était tombée la tête la première.

« Elle est et restera une menace pour la couronne, » répondit-il au bout d'un moment. « Je suis certain que ses conseils la servent autant qu'ils peuvent servir sa majesté.

\- Il est vrai. Savez-vous si elle est au courant pour les noces du Trident ?

\- Personne n'est au courant en dehors des grandes maisons.

\- Ce qui implique qu'elle est en mesure de le savoir. » Elle s'imagina le sourire mi amusé mi obséquieux de l'Araignée. « Passez une bonne fin de journée, seigneur Main. »

Il y eut un échange de politesse, une porte ouverte et le silence. Elle replaça son miroir et resta silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas quand devaient avoir lieu les noces mais elle était certaine que cela devait bientôt arriver. Si elle voulait intervenir, c'était maintenant – le temps que les informations circulent, si elles devaient circuler, il fallait bien un ou deux jours. La guerre n'arrangeait pas les délais de communication.

Elle se releva et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux, relevés en un chignon serré, lui donnaient un air sévère que compensait à peine le sourire qui était né sur ses lèvres. Sa robe, d'un orange profond, faisait ressortir ses yeux. Elle était déterminée, c'était presque physiquement visible – c'était peut-être ça qui rendait Tywin Lannister plus sensible à ce qu'elle pouvait penser ou dire. Sa détermination. Il allait devoir garder cela en tête. Elle n'attendrait pas ce soir pour s'entretenir avec lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse s'enfuir, prétendre devoir dormir. Elle avait besoin d'une conversation avec un début et une fin, pas seulement avec un début et une fuite. Elle poussa alors sa porte et frappa à celle de son époux qui ordonna d'entrer.

Quand elle le fit, elle vit ses yeux s'étrécirent et ses sourcils se froncer. Il chassa d'un revers de la main le soldat qui resta posté à la porte qui se referma derrière elle. Il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir face à lui, ce qu'elle fit en silence. Il continua ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'est à dire parapher des documents, attendant visiblement qu'elle ait la délicatesse de lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle attendit un long moment avant de le faire. Elle cherchait la meilleure manière de commencer cette conversation.

« Allez-vous me dire ce que vous faites ici en pleine journée, » dit-il en lisant un énième parchemin. « Ou allez-vous attendre que je vous chasse de ce bureau ?

\- Je pense que ce dont je viens parler vous intéressera, Lord Lannister. J'ai appris qu'Edmure Tully épousait Roslyn Frey aux Tridents d'ici peu de temps.

\- Vous en savez beaucoup. Puis-je vous demander où vous avez appris une telle nouvelle ? »

Sa voix égale ne tempérait pas le froid de ses yeux quand ils trouvèrent les siens. Elle avait déjà préparé une réponse à cette question, même si elle n'était pas satisfaisante. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune réponse satisfaisante. Elle n'allait pas lui annoncer qu'elle avait fouillé dans ses lettres et que son propre conseiller s'était ingénié à disséminer suffisamment d'indices pour qu'elle finisse par comprendre la totalité de son plan.

« La Cour est bavarde, » répondit-elle simplement. « Je crains cependant que cette union ne soit qu'un rideau de poussière, seigneur Main. Me trompe-je ?

\- Encore une de vos théories fantasques, je le crains.

\- La plupart de mes théories se sont révélées être vraies, jusqu'ici.

\- Vous mourrez d'envie de développer, » lâcha-t-il en posant sa plume. « Faites, avant que je ne me lasse de cette discussion et que je ne me décide à appeler votre garde. »

Il pencha la tête et fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils. Elle était presque certaine qu'il savait qu'elle savait, ou qu'il se doutait qu'elle parlait beaucoup trop pour n'avoir qu'une théorie. Elle sourit et posa ses bras sur les deux accoudoirs comme si elle était assise sur un trône et non un simple fauteuil, à la manière de Cersei Lannister lorsqu'elle commentait ce que disait son fils perché sur le Trône de Fer. Elle n'enviait pas sa place – sitôt Margaery aurait-elle épousé Joffrey qu'elle ne serait plus que la reine douairière, mais elle ne pouvait que lui concéder une véritable prestance. Du moins tant qu'elle ne se sentait pas directement insultée.

« Robb Stark se rend à ces noces, ce qui n'est pas surprenant étant donné le camouflet qu'il a fait subir aux Frey en épousant la jeune Ouestrelin. A ce propos, vous paraissez avoir quelques soucis avec vos bannerets, » nota-t-elle. « L'amour est plus fort que tout, je présume ?

\- N'abusez pas de ma patience, madame.

\- Pardonnez-moi. Je disais donc que Robb Stark se rend à ces noces accompagné de sa garde rapprochée. Ce qui est plus surprenant, c'est que Lord Bolton, son second, s'y rend aussi alors que la sagesse voudrait qu'il se charge de veiller sur les mouvements de troupes alentours. La sagesse a beau ne pas être la vertu de la jeunesse, je suis persuadée que cette décision n'a pas été prise au hasard. Lord Frey et Lord Bolton ont probablement formé une alliance pour se débarrasser de l'encombrant roi du Nord. » Elle fit une pause et pencha la tête. « Il n'empêche qu'il manque un élément à cette équation.

\- Et quel est cet élément ?

\- La force qui permettrait aux deux hommes de se sentir suffisamment en sécurité pour tenter un acte pareil. Un garant. Vous. »

La tête appuyée sur sa main, il passa cette dernière sur sa mâchoire en la fixant. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que tout cela ne soit pas juste un piège, une manière de dissimuler le véritable plan – mais elle en doutait. Il était déjà assez compliqué pour que ne soit pas dissimulé derrière lui un autre stratagème vaguement tordu. Tywin Lannister était un homme de diplomatie, de plans obscures et de coups dans le dos, mais pas un homme de complexité inutile. Il voulait des résultats, pas une performance d'intrigues compliquées et présentant un risque immense de ne pas être totalement comprise ni vraiment efficace.

Elle ne bougea pas, attendant une réponse de sa part comme elle attendait à l'époque une réponse de la part de son père lorsqu'elle émettait un avis ou une théorie sur un sujet donné. La sensation était étrange c'était dans cette même pièce, face à ce même bureau qu'elle avait passé de longues heures à disserter avec son père sur l'histoire, la politique, l'économie du royaume. Ce n'est que dans ces moments précis qu'il était vraiment un père, et ce n'est qu'à partir du moment où elle fut suffisamment mature et âgée pour avoir ce genre de conversation qu'il l'était devenu. Le reste du temps, il se contentait d'adresser une attention toute relative à une fille qu'il aurait aimé être un garçon, un véritable héritier. Faute de mieux, il avait fait son éducation comme il aurait fait celle d'un fils. Et c'était comme si elle se retrouvait à nouveau devant lui à quatorze ans, à ceci près qu'elle n'avait plus quatorze ans et que l'homme en face d'elle était son mari et son plus grand adversaire. Il finit par se redresser et reboucher son encrier. _Bon signe ? Mauvais ?_

« Je ne sais pas où vous avez glané assez d'informations pour en arriver à une telle théorie, » dit-il lentement. « Je suis d'ailleurs certain que ce ne sont pas grâce aux commérages de quelques courtisans que tu vous en avez déduit autant de choses.

\- Ais-je tort, seigneur Main ?

\- Pourquoi vous répondrais-je ? Pour que vous puissiez trouver un moyen d'avertir les Stark d'une manière toute aussi mystérieuse que celle qui vous a permis d'en savoir autant ?

\- Pourquoi préviendrais-je les Stark ? »

Il fronça brièvement les sourcils, comme surpris par sa réponse. Elle répondit par un sourire amusé. Son père n'avait jamais parlé qu'en bien des Stark, d'Eddard, de son épouse, de ses enfants. Il avait été le père de substitution de l'ancien seigneur du Nord, aussi le considérait-il comme une sorte de disciple, de fils sans le titre. Il l'avait poussée à admirer leur honneur, leur bravoure, leur indéfectible loyauté. Elle avait fait plusieurs séjours à Winterfell.

Mais elle avait vite compris que cet honneur serait un jour leur perte et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt ce qui arrivait. Quand elle avait reçu pour la première fois Lord Eddard Stark dans ses appartements de Port-Réal, elle avait perdu tout espoir de le voir réussir là où son père avait échoué. Lui avait péché par fierté, s'était figuré que personne ne pouvait le soupçonner. Ned Stark avait péché par excès d'honneur, comme elle se l'était figurée. Il avait enterré les siens le jour même où il avait refusé de taire ses soupçons le jour où il n'avait pas été au point de son début d'alliance avec Stannis Baratheon. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux, c'était trop tard. Robb Stark était condamné à tomber et elle ne tomberait pas avec lui.

« Peut-être me suis-je trompé sur votre compte, » déclara Tywin en jouant avec sa barbe. « Je vous aie toujours vu comme une arme de parade, une intrigante de Cour tout juste bonne à fomenter des complots impressionnants, mais généralement inoffensifs. Preuve en est de la bataille de la Néra, vos tractations n'ont pas empêché la ville d'être sauvée et l'armée de Stannis Baratheon d'être mise en déroute.

\- Elles ont permis d'épargner une grande partie de sa flotte et de ses hommes.

\- Il n'empêche. Elles n'ont rien changé à l'issue de la bataille et vous ont conduite droit dans les geôles du Donjon Rouge. Je vous en aie sortie parce que je ne voyais pas en vous une menace sérieuse. Tout juste une femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence et s'imaginant capable de tenir le royaume entre ses mains.

\- Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce que vous voyez ? »

Elle s'avança un peu sur son siège et soutint son regard. Elle cilla lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le fréquentait, Tywin Lannister souriait. Ce n'était pas un sourire franc, ni même un sourire agréable. Ce n'était qu'un rictus, un demi-sourire à peine visible, mais c'en était tout de même un. Elle n'aurait pas même été capable de dire exactement ce qu'il signifiait, ce qu'il sous-entendait. Un mélange étrange d'amusement et d'intérêt. _D'intérêt ?_ C'était une première ou presque. Elle lâcha les accoudoirs et croisa les mains sur ses jambes. Cette conversation prenait un tour intéressant. Potentiellement dangereux, mais intéressant.

« Une véritable arme, peut-être décorée mais tranchante. La personnification de l'arme de votre père, peut-être même l'arme que votre père ne pensait pas posséder.

\- La plupart de ceux qui m'ont sous-estimée l'ont payé de leur vie, » continua-t-elle. « Mon père ne m'a pas écoutée et il est mort empoisonné. Ned Stark ne m'a pas écoutée et votre petit-fils l'a fait exécuter.

\- Tout ceci n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque envie d'être estimée à votre juste valeur. Vous ne recherchez pas la gloire.

\- Et que recherche une arme, selon vous ?

\- Une arme, » dit-il en se redressant. « Ne recherche rien de plus que ce qu'on ordonne de rechercher. Et je ne crois pas que vous recherchiez ce que Stannis Baratheon recherche. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Il était rare qu'il fasse directement allusion à son allégeance supposée à l'aîné Baratheon – elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais confirmé ou infirmé la rumeur. Cela avait été déduit de ses tentatives réussies d'aider le prétendant au trône à s'en emparer et de son échec de véritablement y parvenir, mais on ne l'avait jamais vraiment interrogée ou questionnée sur le sujet. On s'était contenté de déduire d'éléments isolés qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être un soutien de l'austère seigneur de Peyredragon. Et c'était logique, puisqu'elle l'aidait lui et pas un autre.

Mais Tywin Lannister ne se contentait pas de raisonnement simpliste ou logique. Il savait mieux que personne que l'allégeance d'une personne était souvent plus révélateur sur les buts personnels de cette personne que sur ses sentiments à l'égard de son seigneur, en témoignait la réserve avec laquelle il considérait ses propres bannerets. Elle se mit alors à sourire et secoua la tête lentement.

« Sauriez-vous capable de savoir ce que je recherche, Lord Lannister ?

\- Je n'ai pas cette prétention. Il apparaît que vous êtes beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît, et bien plus éclairée sur certains sujets que vous ne le laissez croire.

\- La plus grande des forces est d'être sous-estimée, » nota-t-elle. « Vous avez raison, je ne cherche pas à être considérée telle que je devrais l'être. Vous même n'avez pas pris au sérieux la menace que je représente.

\- Cela est chose faite. D'aucuns considèrent cependant qu'une arme peut changer de propriétaire.

\- Elle restera toujours imprégnée du sang du premier. »

Il hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas cru un instant à sa remarque – et elle non plus. Il savait qu'elle ne basculerait jamais de son côté, même s'il ne savait pas exactement de quel côté elle se trouvait. Même si elle ne le laisserait jamais le comprendre, tout comme elle ne laisserait jamais à personne le loisir de la comprendre pleinement. Stannis Baratheon avait profité de son intelligence et de son habilité sans jamais saisir pleinement ses motivations ou la teneure de ses actions. Il était un homme bien trop pratique pour s'intéresser à ce genre de choses. Ce n'était pas le cas de son époux.

« Pourquoi Stannis Baratheon ? »


	8. Chapter 8 - Wise men wonder

**A/N :** Majamaja : Shara a actuellement vingt ans ! Pour ce qui est des titres des chapitres, ce sont souvent des extraits de chansons ou des idées qui me viennent quand je me relis. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton orthographe, c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Etolinna : Merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre VIII – Wise men wonder while strong men die 

Il lui fallut un long moment avant de répondre, pas tant par précaution que faute de _savoir_ quoi répondre. Elle ne s'était jamais interrogée sur le pourquoi du comment, sur les raisons qui l'avaient véritablement motivée à suivre Stannis Barathon et pas un autre. Elle n'en avait jamais trop eu l'occasion : ça avait été naturel, comme une continuité logique de tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire ou dire auparavant. Elle avait poursuivi le travail de son père et son père aurait soutenu l'aîné Baratheon. En vérité elle n'avait même jamais imaginé soutenir un autre des multiples candidats à la couronne – tous présentaient au moins un défaut qui les rendaient inaptes à gouverner. Elle pencha donc la tête et se mit à jouer distraitement avec une babiole posée sur le bureau en face d'elle.

« La question n'a jamais vraiment été 'pourquoi lui', ça a plutôt été 'pourquoi pas eux', » dit-elle. « Je ne crois pas que vous vouliez vraiment savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas choisi un autre… Camp.

\- Ne vous faites pas prier. Parlez.

\- Très bien. La Guerre des Cinq Rois, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle, n'est-ce pas ? Cinq Rois… » Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire. « Renly Baratheon. Un jeune homme charmant, diplomate et courtisan. Toutes ces qualités ne font pas un roi. Balon Greyjoy… Est-il nécessaire de parler de Balon Greyjoy ? Un vieux fou rêvant juste d'une couronne déjà perdue. Joffrey Baratheon.

\- Faites attention à ce que vous allez dire, madame, » l'interrompit-il d'un air un peu plus sévère. « N'oubliez à qui vous avez affaire.

\- Je ne l'oublie pas. Je me contenterais de vous dire ce que vous savez déjà _sa majesté_ le roi Joffrey n'a pas été élevé comme un roi et n'a aucune des qualités nécessaires à un bon souverain. »

Elle attendit un moment, jaugeant sa réaction. Etonnamment, il ne parut pas aussi atteint que lorsqu'elle avait eu l'outrecuidance d'évoquer la dysfonctionnalité de sa famille. Il l'observait juste avec toujours cette même sévérité, teintée d'un brin de compréhension. Elle ne disait rien de plus que la stricte vérité : il n'était pas fait, et ne serait jamais fait, pour être roi. Il était cruel, vil, inepte, orgueilleux à l'extrême, violent. Il était certes digne de certains Targaryen, mais pas des meilleurs d'entre eux. _Il faut dire que sa conception se rapproche de celles des Seigneurs-Dragons_ , songea-t-elle. Elle n'ajouterait pas ce menu détail à sa description, tout comme elle n'ajouterait pas qu'elle souhaitait voir ce gamin mort et enterré. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre et Tywin ne le lui permettrait pas. Il était peut-être conscient de toutes ces… Caractéristiques fâcheuses de sa descendance, mais ce qu'il acceptait personnellement, il ne pouvait l'accepter de la part de qui que ce soit d'autre. Et surtout pas de sa part à elle.

« Et Robb Stark ? Vous semblez prête à le voir mourir.

\- Robb Stark n'a jamais eu l'ambition de régner sur Westeros. Il veut venger son père, récupérer ses sœurs, quitte à détruire Port-Réal si cela est nécessaire. Ce qu'il ferait, une fois la capitale mise à sac et la famille royale évincée ? Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il le sache. Il n'a pas la perspective suffisante pour être un candidat sérieux.

\- Et vous considérez donc que Stannis Baratheon en soit un, » nota-t-il en se rejetant sur le dossier de son fauteuil. « Un homme rude, terne, sans fards et sans attraits pour la diplomatie.

\- En effet. Un homme imparfait, peut-être même un roi médiocre. Mais mon père l'aurait suivi lui. »

 _Même si mon père est mort avant de pouvoir le dire._ Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains un instant. Stannis Baratheon était un leader né, un excellent tacticien, un stratège impressionnant. Mais il n'était ni un orateur, ni un homme de foules. Le peuple ne le connaissait pas, et la petite partie qui le connaissait ne l'appréciait pas plus que cela. Pas autant que le peuple pouvait aimer Renly et ses beaux sourires, ou Robb Stark et son honneur. Pas autant que le peuple avait un jour aimé le roi Robert. Elle n'était pas capable de dire si, placé sur le Trône de Fer, il ferait un bon roi. Mais il ferait sans doute un meilleur roi que les quatre autres prétendants réunis. Plus important encore, il la connaissait et la protègerait, lui assurerait une place de choix s'il venait à l'atteindre. Il savait mieux que personne ce dont elle était capable. Enfin, mieux que personne jusqu'à ce que Tywin Lannister s'intéresse à elle. Peut-être qu'ils étaient désormais deux à la jauger correctement.

« Votre père n'aurait sans doute pas cautionné la mise à mort des Stark, » souleva-t-il. « Plus haut que l'honneur, c'est cela ? Vous êtes peut-être plus une Lannister que vous n'êtes une Arryn.

\- L'honneur est une notion toute relative. Vous souhaitez voir Robb Stark mort, et vous êtes prêt pour cela à voir les lois de l'hospitalité bafouée jusqu'au point de verser du sang pendant un mariage. Quant à moi, je suis réaliste. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous en empêcher.

\- Jugez-vous ce plan comme indigne ?

\- Vous me demandez mon avis, » sourit Shara. « Une première.

\- Non, je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Ma décision est prise, je veux juste une réponse. »

Elle acquiesça et pencha la tête. Tuer un homme pendant un mariage était un acte détestable, bas, absolument ignoble. Mais Robb Stark devait mourir, c'était une certitude. Tywin Lannister ne cesserait pas cette guerre tant qu'il y aurait des soldats pour se battre et du sang à verser, tant que le roi du Nord aurait une tête sur ses épaules et une armée à sa suite. De longues batailles seraient nécessaires pour venir à bout de l'ost Nordien et espérer atteindre le jeune homme batailles rimant toujours avec plus de sang, plus de morts. Dans l'esprit de la Main du roi, il valait mieux tuer une vingtaine d'hommes de façon déshonorable que de provoquer celle de centaines d'autres de manière digne et loyale. _La fin justifie les moyens._ Une logique que feu son père aurait conçue, mais qu'il n'aurait _jamais_ comprise ni appliquée. Et c'était cela qui la différenciait de lui c'était cela qui, ces derniers temps, différenciait les morts des vivants.

« Vous épargnez la vie de centaines de soldats en assassinant leur roi. D'aucuns considèreraient le geste presque noble. Pas moi. J'en reconnais juste la nécessité.

\- C'est cela, » dit-il alors, un nouveau semblant de sourire aux lèvres. « Une arme, une véritable arme. Vous êtes bien moins gênée par des considérations morales que je ne me l'étais figuré. Vous vous réclamez de votre père, mais vous êtes en vérité bien différente de lui.

\- Oui. Je suis vivante et pas lui. Aurais-je été sa digne fille que j'aurais préféré la mort au mariage que vous m'avez imposé.

\- Et vous seriez morte.

\- Certes, » concéda-t-elle. « Mais noblement. Avec honneur. »

Quelque part, quelque chose dans son cœur se serra à cet aveu. Si son père l'observait il devait être pétrifié d'effroi à la vue de toutes les concessions qu'elle avait faites et qu'elle continuait à faire. Accepter la mort programmée de Robb Stark était sans doute la pire elle n'en avait pas encore tiré parti. _Je suis désolée, père, mais il n'est plus ici question de nobles batailles et de joutes élégantes._ Faire la guerre aux Lannister impliquait de se salir les mains. Elle aurait tout le temps de les laver plus tard. Possiblement dans le sang de ces mêmes Lannister.

Mais pour l'instant elle devait en revenir à la raison qui l'avait poussée à braver l'interdiction formelle qui lui était adressé quant à sa présence dans cette chambre en pleine journée : l'implication des Bolton et ses conséquences potentiellement désastreuses. Elle s'éclaircit doucement la voix et se redressa. Elle aurait volontiers poursuivi ce badinage plus avant – elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait pu en tirer des informations intéressantes sur Tywin, mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait.

« A propos de ce plan, d'ailleurs, » dit-elle d'une voix égale. « Puisque vous me demandez mon avis, je pense qu'il est possible de l'améliorer.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair quand je vous aie dit que je ne vous le demandais pas.

\- Il faut croire que je suis un peu trop à l'aise et que je me permets cependant de vous le donner. » Elle se fendit d'un sourire moqueur avant de revenir à une expression plus sérieuse. « Si vous voulez vraiment que les Bolton dirigent le Nord pour vous, vous ne pouvez pas les laisser s'impliquer dans la tuerie. Les Nordiens ne leur pardonneraient jamais et ne se soumettraient jamais vraiment à leur pouvoir. Il suffira d'une étincelle pour qu'ils se rebellent.

\- Peut-être est-ce mon but, de les diviser. Y avez-vous songé ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je doute que ce soit le cas, vous semblez chercher à mettre fin à cette guerre, pas à la faire durer. »

Elle allait continuer quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Elle pivota alors pour faire face à Cersei… A la reine Cersei qui, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, parut sur le point de faire un ulcère. _Il ne manquait plus qu'elle._ Shara se leva et s'inclina alors profondément. La reine s'était figée dans l'entrée et observait la scène avec des yeux glaciaux. Une scène incongrue, elle-même ne pouvait que le connaître. D'autant plus si elle avait entendu ne serait-ce que des bribes de la conversation.

Tywin, derrière elle, ne bougea pas de son siège. Elle était peut-être la reine mais elle était surtout sa fille. Et les dieux seuls savaient à quel point la fratrie Lannister respectait leur père, quand bien même celui-ci ne leur rendait pas exactement ce respect. Un silence oppressant s'établit un long moment dans la pièce, avant que Cersei ne le rompe.

« Seigneur Main, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous, » dit-elle d'une voix dans laquelle on devinait sa répulsion pour sa _belle-mère._ « En privé.

\- Il se trouve que je suis occupé. Nous nous entretiendrons lorsque j'en aurais terminé avec Lady Shara.

\- Père, je…

\- Je viendrai vous trouver à votre appartement. »

Shara resta interdite. Elle avait été sur le point de capituler et de laisser sa place à la reine mais il lui suffit d'un regard avec son époux pour comprendre qu'elle ne _devait pas_ partir. Qu'elle était sommée de rester là où elle se trouvait. Le superbe visage de sa fille se déforma un court instant, empreint de fureur et de haine, avant de se détendre et redevenir son masque de courtoisie et de dignité méprisante habituel. Consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas pousser le jeu trop loin, elle s'inclina une nouvelle fois et ne se redressa que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer.

 _Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?_ Elle se tourna lentement vers Tywin qui n'avait pas bougé et qui lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Ce qu'elle fit sans le quitter du regard. Il venait de congédier sa fille, _la reine de Westeros_ , pour terminer son entretien avec elle ? _Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?_ Il dût surprendre son air hébété, puisqu'il fronça légèrement les sourcils et, d'un geste de la main, l'invita à poursuivre, l'air de lui dire qu'il n'allait pas falloir la faire attendre trop longtemps.

« Si… » Elle ferma les yeux un instant et reprit ses esprits. _Les Bolton._ « Si jamais vous éloignez les Bolton des Jumeaux, personne ne pourra raisonnablement les suspecter d'avoir pris part à l'assassinat de Robb Stark. Les Nordiens accepteront volontiers leur tutelle le temps qu'un Stark revienne à Winterfell.

\- A quel Stark pensez-vous ?

\- Sansa. Vous l'avez fiancée à un lointain Lannister pour arrêtez les Tyrell, mais je doute même que ce Daven soit au courant, » se remit-elle à sourire. « Il suffirait… Qu'elle s'enfuie. Ou que, du moins, ce soit ce que tous pensent.

\- Lady Shara, » lâcha-t-il en prenant un air un peu moins sévère. Presque amusé. « Je me demandais jusqu'où vous oseriez aller. Vous ne pensez pas sincèrement que je vais vous laisser reprendre la main ? »

 _Non, mais on peut toujours espérer._ Elle haussa les épaules. Evacuer Sansa de la capitale ne serait pas simple, surtout si elle devait opérer en cachette de Baelish et Varys… Enfin, surtout Baelish. Varys devait déjà savoir, par quelque moyen que ce soi, mais c'était possible. Elle avait juste besoin d'un navire, ce qui était loin d'être le plus compliqué, et d'un individu de confiance pour mener la jeune fille jusqu'au Nord. Ce dernier point serait probablement le plus complexe. _Personne_ dans la capitale ne risquerait sa vie pour elle, en tout cas pas sincèrement. Il n'était pas envisageable de faire descendre un Bolton ou affilié dans la capitale, au risque de remettre en cause toute sa stratégie d'unité du Nord.

Elle soutint cependant son regard, consciente que c'était sans doute cette partie de son plan qui serait la plus difficile à concevoir. Tywin passait pensivement sa main sur sa barbe, comme s'il tentait de comprendre à quel point elle tentait de servir sa propre cause et à quel point ce plan pouvait lui être dommageable. Ou comme s'il pesait les pours et les contres de la suivre ou de rejeter ses idées.

« Il n'est pas question de me laisser reprendre la main. Si Sansa Stark parvient à rejoindre le Nord, elle passera pour l'héritière de Robb et tout le monde sera content. A ceci près que son incompétence permettra aux Bolton d'encore et toujours diriger dans votre intérêt. Elle ne sera pas capable de voir clair dans leu jeu, pas plus que son frère.

\- Et vous vous figurez que je vais faire confiance à quelque reître pour organiser la fuite informelle d'un de nos plus grands atouts dans cette guerre ?

\- Qui a parlé d'un reître ? » Elle fronça les sourcils. « J'organiserai cette fuite.

\- Vous ? Surveillée comme vous l'êtes, vous vous pensez capable de n'alerter personne ?

\- Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point il est facile de passer à travers les barreaux d'une cage, Seigneur Main. »

Le silence retomba et leurs regards s'affrontèrent. Lui, soupçonneux, froid, méfiant, elle, assurée, fière et farouche. Elle en était capable, elle en était certaine. Il suffirait d'attendre un événement public, quelque chose qui attirerait plus l'attention que ses propres actes… Le mariage de Joffrey, par exemple. Elle aurait tout le temps, tout l'espace nécessaire pour évacuer la jeune fille. Elle avait juste besoin de trouver un intermédiaire. _J'en trouverais un._ Ça non plus, elle n'en doutait pas.

« Vous êtes sure de vous au point de vous mettre en danger ? Si jamais votre plan est découvert, vous subirez le sort que je vous ai présenté.

\- J'en suis consciente. Et si je n'étais pas sure de moi, je ne serais ici en plein milieu de la journée, » déclara-t-elle avant d'ajouter. « Et si vous, vous n'étiez pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu sur de moi, vous n'auriez pas congédié sa majesté comme vous l'avez fait.

\- Si j'entends parler par qui que ce soit de votre stratagème, je considèrerais que vous avez échoué et vous partirez immédiatement pour Castral-Roc, » rétorqua-t-il en se levant. _La séance est levée._ « Si j'apprends que votre plan sert d'une manière ou d'une autre d'autres intérêts que ceux du Royaume, vous serez exécutée.

\- Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, alors. »

Elle se leva à son tour et s'inclina rapidement. Il s'attarda un instant devant elle et releva son menton de son index, l'obligeant à se redresser. Ses yeux verts luisaient furieusement, sans qu'elle ne sache si c'était de curiosité, d'intérêt ou d'agacement. Les trois lui allaient. Il finit par acquiescer, comme satisfait par ce qu'il avait vu dans les siens, et l'invita à sortir avant lui. Elle s'exécuta et retourna dans ses appartements. Elle n'avait pas encore déjeuné et trouva le repas que lui avait probablement apporté une domestique posé sur son bureau. Elle le mangea en réfléchissant distraitement.

Baelish ne pouvait pas être son intermédiaire. Il n'était pas concevable de lui faire confiance. Varys aurait tôt fait de répéter à Tywin ses prétentions, quand bien même il connaitrait la teneure de leur accord. Les possibilités étaient à la fois infinies et bien réduites – Tyrion Lannister ? En rébellion ouverte contre son père, il n'avait cependant aucune raison de le trahir. Il n'y avait plus de Nordiens dans la capitale, tous ayant été tués ou perdus de vue. Bien sûr, il y avait bien des chevaliers encore fidèles aux Stark mais ils étaient loin. Il y avait cette femme-chevalier, Brienne de Tarth elle avait entendu parlé d'un serment de fidélité qu'elle aurait fait à Catelyn Stark. Elle n'avait cependant aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver. Peut-être même se rendrait-elle avec l'équipée Stark aux Jumeaux pour y perdre la vie, elle aussi. Elle soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Elle s'était encore une fois embarquée dans quelque chose qui la dépassait de loin et qui réclamait une discrétion extrême.

Comme à l'époque où elle avait accepté la mission que Stannis lui avait transmise de préparer la capitale à son arrivée. Certes, elle y était partiellement parvenue – n'y aurait-il pas eu les Tyrell qu'il serait actuellement assis sur le trône, à n'en pas douter, mais elle était alors libre de ses mouvements et de ses fréquentations. Tywin Lannister ne relâcherait en aucun cas l'attention qu'il lui portait pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle était d'ailleurs intimement persuadée qu'il avait accepté de la laisser prendre en charge cette partie de son plan pour se débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toute et sans avoir à se salir, lui, les mains.

 _Quoique…_ La raison qui avait motivé leur mariage lui restait toujours inconnue, ce qui prouvait sans doute qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait inutile. A moins que les récents développements n'annihilent son intérêt à ses yeux. _Ne pense pas à ça, concentre toi sur Sansa Stark._ Il allait falloir qu'elle ait une petite discussion avec elle… Et qu'elle trouve un moyen de faire d'elle une alliée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Unir le Nord n'avait pas comme unique intérêt de faciliter le travail de Tywin Lannister – même si elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'effectivement, elle lui facilitait la tâche. Unir le Nord permettrait surtout à Stannis Baratheon, le moment venu, de trouver un royaume capable de marcher de front vers le Sud derrière lui. Ou avec lui, cela dépendrait sans doute de Sansa et de ses conseillers autres que les Bolton. Mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'il puisse s'attirer ses faveurs immédiatement et surtout la retourner contre eux. _Le vieux denier Nordien,_ se souvint-elle. L'antique monnaie du royaume du Nord, avant la conquête, celle datant des Premiers Hommes. De grossières pièces faites de bronze ou d'étain, frappé du loup Stark sur la face et d'un barral sur le revers. Il n'existait guère plus que quelques exemplaires de ces pièces et Stannis Baratheon en possédait une, offerte par Jon Arryn pour ses trente ans. Elle sourit. Elle avait trouvé son moyen de reconnaissance.

La journée passa relativement rapidement. Abandonnant ses recherches stériles, elle se plongea dans l'un de ses trois livres et ne se rendit compte qu'il était temps de rejoindre une nouvelle fois la chambre conjugale que lorsque la lumière fut trop faible pour continuer sa lecture et que sa camériste entra pour lui annoncer qu'elle était supposée être en tenue de nuit. Elle reposa son ouvrage et se laissa déshabiller, peigner, placidement. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait rien à ajouter avant de dormir. Elle était même en vérité fatiguée par cette journée et ses rebondissements. Baelish, Varys, Tywin. Cersei. L'étrange intérêt qu'elle avait éveillé dans l'esprit de son époux sans qu'elle ne sache encore si c'était positif ou négatif. Ce plan qu'elle allait devoir mettre en place seule.

Quand elle entra de nouveau dans la chambre, Tywin était de nouveau à son bureau en train de livre d'autres parchemins. Elle alla s'asseoir à la coiffeuse et entreprit de natter ses cheveux, comme à l'ordinaire, dans un silence total. Il n'était pas pesant, il n'était pas non plus désagréable. Elle n'avait juste rien à dire et lui travaillait. C'était aussi simple que ça.

« Une dame de compagnie de la reine vous a vu en compagnie de Petyr Baelish, » dit-il sans emphase. « Je suppose que ce n'était qu'un badinage inutile ?

\- Il est visiblement aussi enchanté que sa majesté que vous prêtiez la moindre attention à mon bavardage. Si c'est inutile à vos yeux, je présume que dans ce cas oui, ce n'était qu'un badinage.

\- Littlefinger est un traître en puissance. Je suis presque surpris que vous vous entendiez si mal avec lui.

\- Je le soupçonne d'être à l'origine de mon arrestation, » lâcha-t-elle en nouant ses cheveux. « Vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi je n'ai que peu d'affection à son égard. »

Il n'infirma ni ne confirma son idée, ne contentant de terminer ce qu'il avait à faire. A moins qu'il ne réfléchisse au sens de tout ça, qui sait ? Elle ne pouvait deviner ses pensées, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle finit par se retourner et l'observa directement. Baelish avait dit ne plus être Grand Argentier et s'être vu confié une mission par Tywin Lannister lui-même. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du type de mission que l'on pouvait confier à un homme comme lui, et elle n'avait pas envie de provoquer l'ire de son époux en insistant pour savoir – il était peu probable que cela la concerne directement, de toute façon. Le Val était bien loin, bien neutre, et bien inutile au sir de Castral-Roc, quoiqu'il puisse en dire. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas à deviner ce qu'il lui voulait réellement.

« Je serais vous, » objecta-t-elle cependant. « Je ne lui ferais pas confiance.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je fais confiance à ce nobliau de province ?

\- Vous lui avez confié une mission, selon ses dires. Loin de moi l'envie de savoir de quoi il s'agit, je me contente de dire que je ne lui ferais pas confiance.

\- Ce qui n'est pas surprenant, » lâcha-t-il en levant brièvement les yeux dans sa direction. « Puisque vous le considérez responsable de votre échec cuisant. Pourquoi ne pas accepter que vous n'êtes pas aussi infaillible que vous l'imaginez et que votre plan était tout simplement voué à échouer ?

\- Parce que ce serait vous faire un plaisir bien trop grand, monseigneur Main. »

Ses propres yeux se mirent à briller avec cynisme. Ceux de Tywin, avec moquerie et amusement. Il ne sourit pas, cependant – ça aussi, ça aurait lui faire un plaisir trop grand et il n'y était pas plus prêt qu'elle. Sans rien ajouter ni rien attendre de plus, elle se leva et souffla les chandelles qui illuminaient encore les abords du lit. Bercée par les bruits de plume écrivant sur des parchemins, par le vent qui s'infiltrait dans les fenêtres et par ses propres pensées, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. _A l'autre bout du royaume,_ pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer. _Le roi Robb Stark passe une de ses dernières nuits._ La culpabilité lui serra la gorge un instant, avant que la fatigue ne prenne le pas sur le reste et n'annihile ses regrets, ses remords et ses peurs. _Trop nombreuses peurs._


	9. Chapter 9 - Waltz on the brink of ruin

**A/N :** Majamaja : Je serais incapable de te dire où je l'ai trouvé - sans doute sur Tumblr/Google, mais je la trouve très belle aussi. Et très appropriée ! Je n'avais pas encore de faceclaim à l'époque, donc j'ai fait simple et efficace. En ce qui concerne Stannis, tu as globalement raison sur les deux points, Shara est suffisamment compliquée pour qu'elle arrive à ne pas toujours se comprendre elle-même... Enfin bref, bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre IX – Waltz on the brink of ruin

Plusieurs jours passèrent, calmes et sans histoires. Elle n'entendit pas parler de Robb Stark, des Jumeaux ou de son propre plan. Elle devait attendre, alors elle attendit. Elle passa le temps auprès de Margaery qui semblait s'être prise d'affection pour elle – à moins qu'elle se contentât d'obéir à sa grand-mère en s'attirant les faveurs de la femme, même factice, de l'homme le plus puissant du royaume. A sa surprise, elle se rendit compte qu'aucune rumeur ne circulait sur l'emprise qu'elle exercerait sur ce dernier. _J'imagine qu'il ne laisserait jamais dire une telle chose._ Surtout que c'était globalement faux. Il n'avait écouté ses idées que parce qu'elles le servaient, peu importe qu'elles la servent elle-aussi étant donné qu'elle était sous son contrôle. _Pour l'instant, mon seigneur._

Elle s'était tant et si bien faite à cette attente que lorsque la nouvelle se répandit, un matin, que Robb Stark, sa mère et une partie de ses bannerets avaient été tués aux Jumeaux par les Frey, elle n'eut presque pas à feindre la surprise. Elle s'assura auprès de plusieurs personnes qu'il n'y avait bien que les Frey d'impliqués dans le massacre – on disait même que Roose Bolton avait immédiatement pris les rênes de l'armée pour, bientôt, venger son roi. _Ou plutôt suivre le seul véritable roi de Westeros actuellement,_ corrigea-t-elle.

Les Lannister étaient en liesse – la reine était rayonnante, la Main paradait non loin d'elle et tout ce que la cour faisait de plus rouge et or dansait, riait, plaisantait sur la mort du roi du Nord. On disait qu'ils avaient cousu la tête de son Loup sur ses épaules et l'avait fait paradé tout autour des Jumeaux. _Le roi qui a perdu le Nord._ Sa mère avait été égorgée. Ses hommes, sa famille. Son oncle, Edmure Tully, avait été fait prisonnier avec sa jeune épouse. Le Nord était désormais à portée de main des Lannister, aucune nouvelle ne pouvait les réjouir plus que celle la.

Quant à elle, elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un pour concourir à son plan concernant Sansa Stark. Elle était désormais la pièce maîtresse de différents jeux, dont le sien, et elle entendait bien la garder en main. Elle s'était discrètement assurée qu'un navire resterait à sa disposition dans le port de Port-Réal – le capitaine avait une dette à son égard depuis qu'elle avait convaincu son père, des années plus tôt, de ne pas le tuer. Il était plus que ravi de l'éteindre. Elle ne lui faisait pas exactement confiance, mais c'était le mieux qu'elle puisse avoir dans l'urgence et dans ce genre de circonstances. _J'ai toujours la tête sur les épaules, ça doit vouloir dire que je n'ai pas encore fait d'erreur._ Il fallait maintenant continuer ainsi.

La réponse vint alors même qu'elle pensait déjà à demander au fils du capitaine de s'introduire dans le château en la personne de Brienne de Tarth, pourtant supposément morte au Trident. Elle arriva le jour même des Noces Pourpres comme on les appelait déjà, accompagnée d'un homme que personne ne reconnut dans un premier temps. Des cheveux longs, d'un blond si sale qu'il paraissait châtain, une barbe inégale, les traits tirés, une main en moins… Et pourtant. Pourtant cet homme, ce prisonnier, ce gueux ainsi que le crurent les gardes, n'était personne de moins que Jaime Lannister, le superbe frère jumeau de Cersei Lannister, l'incroyable fils de Tywin Lannister, le flamboyant capitaine de la Garde Royale, désormais manchot et brisé.

Accompagné, donc, de Brienne la Belle qui n'avait de belle que le surnom. La femme chevalier qui avait prêté serment auprès de Catelyn Stark. Elle la croisa au détour d'une allée, dans les jardins, alors qu'elle semblait littéralement fuir la cour et les questions. Elle aussi était dans un piteux état – elle était couverte de haillons, son visage chevalins était grisâtre tant elle devait être épuisée. _Pauvre fille,_ songea-t-elle en s'approchant, son fidèle garde du corps collés aux basques. Elle lui lança un regard à la fois inquiet et las, comme si elle en avait assez de fuir sans avoir pour autant envie de satisfaire la curiosité des belles et gentes dames de la cour. _Si elle savait._

« Ne craignez-rien, » lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Je ne vais pas vous interroger ou me moquer de vous. Je suis Lady Shara Ar… Lannister, épouse du seigneur Main.

\- Brienne de Tarth, fille de…

\- Lord Selwyn de Tarth. Mon père Lord Jon Arryn et lui échangeaient régulièrement, il me semble. C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance.

\- Moi de même… Madame. »

Elle s'inclina maladroitement, gênée par ses vêtements et, très probablement, par les blessures qu'elle n'avait pas manqué d'accumuler lors de son périple. Elle voyait mal ce que faisait la jeune femme avec Jaime Lannister, mis à part que ce dernier était, aux dernières nouvelles, retenu par Robb Stark et sa mère à Vivesaigues. _A moins qu'il se soit enfui ?_ Elle ne l'aurait pas accompagné, ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et s'engouffra dans les allées les moins fréquentées des jardins du palais. Elle la suivit en gardant obstinément les yeux baissés comme si elle avait peur de croiser les siens. C'était pourtant ce qu'il y avait de plus beau chez elle – ils étaient vivants, luisants, incroyablement bleus. _Comme les saphirs qui font la renommée des Tarth._ Ou de leur île, plutôt.

« La reine ne manquera pas de vous récompenser pour avoir ramener son frère vivant, » nota-t-elle. « Mon époux lui-même doit être rassuré de savoir son fils en sécurité.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, madame.

\- Votre devoir ? » Elle s'arrêta un instant, fronçant les sourcils, avant de sourire et de lui faire signe de ne pas répondre. « Que dis-je ? Je vous aie dit que je vous ne vous interrogerai pas. Ne souhaitez-vous pas vous reposer, cela dit ? Je peux vous appeler des caméristes qui s'occuperont de vous…

\- Je ne pense pas rester, ma Lady. »

Elle hocha la tête. Son devoir, donc. Lady Catelyn était son devoir, et elle était morte. Qu'est ce qui comptait plus pour une femme comme elle que de respecter son serment ? _Obéir à celle à qui le serment a été fait, probablement._ Tout cela n'avait guère de sens, si jamais elle avait dû remplir une mission ça aurait celle de ramener les filles Stark chez elle.

Mais elle aurait eu besoin d'aller à Port-Réal, pour se faire. Du moins pour autant que Lady Catelyn pouvait le savoir à l'époque, personne n'avait vu Arya Stark depuis l'exécution de son père. _Se pourrait-il que tout cela ne soit qu'un stratagème ?_ Dommage que cela ne puisse vraiment fonctionner… Elle sourit et se tourna vers l'immense jeune femme. Elle saisit ses mains crasseuses entre les siennes et planta d'autorité ses yeux dans les siens. Bleu contre bleu, azur contre ciel. Son garde écoutait, il avait été remplacé par quelqu'un de supposément plus compétent. _Il va donc falloir être un peu plus… Fine._ En espérant qu'elle comprendrait.

« Alors je me dois de vous prévenir par égard pour vous que Lady Catelyn est décédée. Elle et son fils le félon Robb Stark ont été tués par Walder Frey et les siens aux Jumeaux.

\- Comment ? » Elle parut sincèrement choquée. Shara crut même qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. « Je suis… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je vous remercie de m'avoir avertie.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous l'auriez su autrement et je préfère… Que ce soit ainsi. Je sais à quel point Lady Catelyn et vous étiez proches. »

Elle reprit sa marche, l'air de rien. Brienne, au milieu de son désarroi et de sa tristesse, parut essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Elle avait appris l'existence de cette… Alliance étrange entre la veuve de Ned Stark et la femme chevalier via Baelish, avant qu'il ne change d'avis sur son compte et se décide à la trahir plutôt qu'à la conserver au compte de ses alliées. _Il s'en mordra les doigts suffisamment tôt._

Mais elle devait être l'une des seules, en tout cas aussi loin de Vivesaigues, d'où la surprise de la jeune femme. Elle n'ajouta rien. Elle ne devait pas tout lui dire tout de suite, elle attendrait le mariage. Elle s'assurerait qu'elle reste jusqu'à la fin de ce dernier et lui ferait comprendre qu'il était plus que temps d'emmener la dernière Stark loin, très loin de la capitale. Et ce serait fait.

« Une chance que Lady Sansa soit ici en sécurité. Je ne peux même pas imaginer quel sort terrible lui aurait été réservé si elle avait été là-bas avec son frère.

\- Les Frey ont brisé les lois sacrées de l'hospitalité, » répondit durement Brienne. « Les dieux les puniront.

\- Les dieux ont de curieuses manières de punir les pires monstres. »

Elle laissa le silence revenir s'installer entre elle, avant de finalement insister et appeler les dames de compagnie qui marchaient non loin pour qu'elles s'occupent de _Lady Brienne._ Elle grimaça et hésita, avant de se laisser entraîner. Shara lui sourit et resta debout, au milieu de son allée, satisfaite de son plan. _Enfin plan. Heureusement qu'elle est apparue comme une évidence._ Elle remercia sa bonne étoile qui acceptait enfin de se montrer et rejoignit ses appartements.

Tywin laissait régulièrement de nouveaux livres sur sa coiffeuse, entre un et trois à chaque fois, en fonction de l'avancement de ses agents dans leur inspection. Elle savait que certains ne reviendraient jamais – son atlas d'héraldique était rempli de notes concernant les possibles alliances entre les différentes maisons des Sept Couronnes, et quand bien même cela ne concernait-il pas directement sa félonie, il ne serait pas question de prendre de risques. Il était sans doute déjà brulé, d'ailleurs et ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle en avait fait le deuil.

Ce qui était assez surprenant, avec l'ambiance générale, c'est qu'elle oscillait entre la peur constante que la guerre ne se propage jusqu'à la capitale, l'euphorie d'avoir au moins gagné une bataille et l'excitation à l'idée que le mariage royal n'arrive. Et, en vérité, plus il approchait plus le château se métamorphosait. Des fleurs apparaissaient littéralement partout, des étendards Tyrell, Baratheon et Lannister mêlés fleurissaient au moindre recoin du castel et de plus en plus de nobliaux de province arrivaient. Ils étaient toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus impressionnés par la débauche de moyens et d'extravagances que la future reine régente déployait pour les noces de son fils. _Il n'empêche que les différentes noces n'ont pas été de bon augure._ Elle ne parvenait pas à se retirer l'idée de la tête que les Lannister prenaient ici un risque inconsidéré en ouvrant si largement les épousailles à tous ceux qui voulaient bien offrir des présents à sa majesté. Etant donné le climat délétère qui régnait dans le royaume, elle aurait été la première à vouloir un mariage discret, quitte à attendre la fin de la guerre pour le célébrer en grandes pompes.

Elle n'eut guère besoin d'espionner son époux pour savoir que les derniers à arriver seraient les dorniens, menés par le prince Doran Martell. Aussi surprenant que cela pusse lui paraître, elle semblait la seule à s'intéresser à cette arrivée – à l'exception de Tyrion Lannister qui était chargé de l'accueillir, lui et ses hommes. _Non, vraiment, des Martell, des Lannister et des Tyrell dans le même château ?_ Elle voyait mal comment les choses pouvaient bien se passer. Surtout s'il était question de Doran. Le frère d'Elia Martell. Violée et tuée par la Montagne, le chien de garde de Tywin Lannister. Ce mariage allait définitivement être folklorique et elle était pour ainsi dire ravie d'y assister. Là se révèleraient les véritables dissensions, les plans secrets et les velléités de pouvoir et de vengeance les uns des autres. C'était l'avantage d'avoir révélé les siennes personne n'attendait plus rien d'elle, si ce n'est d'être une sorte de curiosité. _Ça me va. Les curiosités ont des yeux et des oreilles._

Cela étant, elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir ne serait-ce que le droit d'approcher la délégation dornienne – ils étaient de potentiels traîtres, et il était impensable de laisser se fréquenter deux traîtres en puissance. Elle n'avait eu vent de leur arrivée que grâce à son espionnage régulier et aux discussions qu'entretenaient Tyrion et son père. Il lui avait annoncé l'arrivée de la suite dornienne. Elle n'avait pas poussé l'écoute plus loin, son garde avait tendance à se faire envahissant. Elle fut cependant surprise dans sa lecture par des coups donnés à sa porte et n'eut que le temps de se relever pour faire face à Tywin Lannister. Elle haussa un sourcil et s'inclina brièvement. Ils n'avaient guère parlé depuis leur dernière entrevue – il était la plupart du temps occupé à remplir, écrire des papiers jusqu'à tard le soir, de sorte que leurs discussions se limitaient souvent à des banalités ou à des insinuations à peine dissimulées. Alors le voir dans ses propres appartements…

« Seigneur Main, » dit-elle en se redressant. « Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

\- Le Prince Oberyn Martell est arrivé à Port-Réal. Il souhaite vous voir.

\- Me voir ? » Elle dissimula sa surprise quant au fait que c'était Oberyn et pas Doran qui était venu – Joffrey devait être furieux. « Est-ce vraiment prudent, monseigneur ?

\- Je ne crains pas pour votre sécurité.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ma sécurité. »

Elle jeta un œil à la porte derrière lui. Elle avait été fermée, par ses soins. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne se savait pas si célèbre, surtout à Dorne. Bien sûr que la nouvelle de ses noces les avait atteints, mais de là à souhaiter la rencontrer ? _Peut-être que ce n'est pas plus mal que ce soit Oberyn et non son frère qui soit venu._ L'homme était bien plus influençable que son aîné, paradoxalement. Il avait beau être un combattant chevronné et un empoisonneur notoire, il vivait pour se venger, baiser et tuer. Elle pouvait au moins s'arranger avec une partie de ces trois motivations, si ce n'est avec les trois. Ça ne plairait pas à Tywin mais elle n'était pas certaine que quoi que ce soit plaise à Tywin, de toute façon.

« Vous savez mieux que personne à quel point ces murs ont des oreilles, » répondit-il simplement. « Ces oreilles sont actuellement tournées vers la suite Martell.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée. Avez-vous donc tant besoin des dorniens que vous êtes prêts à me laisser avec le pire d'entre eux seule, ou souhaitez-vous à ce point vous débarrassez de moi ?

\- Assez d'impertinence. Votre garde vous escortera jusqu'aux appartements du prince et vous y attendra. » Il se pencha légèrement vers elle. « Il n'hésitera pas à interrompre toute… Discussion suspecte.

\- Cela va de soi. »

Elle échangea un long regard avec lui avant de s'incliner une nouvelle fois et de sortir de sa chambre. Il la suivit des yeux, l'air de l'avertir ce qui lui arriverait si elle osait se faire un peu trop entreprenante et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Elle savait ce qui arriverait, elle l'avait compris depuis le temps. _Pas besoin d'être entreprenante avec lui._ Elle suivit sans bruit le soldat qui la mena à travers les multiples couloirs du Donjon Rouge. Il était plein et elle n'était pas certaine de l'avoir jamais vu aussi rempli de nobles. Peut-être à l'époque du mariage de Robert Baratheon et Cersei Lannister ? Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Il finit par s'arrêter devant une porte ouvragée et frappa. Il n'eut guère besoin d'attendre qu'elle s'ouvre elle l'était déjà et s'entrouvrit encore un peu plus à chaque coup. Il lui fit signe d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit avec méfiance. La pièce était plongée dans une lumière tamisée par les vitraux aux fenêtres et par les voiles tirés sur ces derniers. C'était sans doute l'antichambre, mais elle était déjà recouverte de draps, de vêtements et de malles. Elle s'attarda un instant sur ce capharnaüm avant de poursuivre son exploration. Elle trouva deux gardes Martell devant la porte de ce qui devait être la chambre. Ils lui jetèrent à peine un regard et ne bougèrent pas quand elle s'en approcha. _Donc je suis vraiment attendue._

La chambre était grande, mais encombrée. Des banquettes avaient été tirées, le tout couvert lui aussi de draps pêle-mêle. Elle se stoppa net en se rendant compte que ces draps bougeaient. Elle n'eut guère à attendre longtemps avant de comprendre qu'il y avait du monde, sous ces draps. Elle resta dans l'encadrement de la porte un instant, vaguement gênée par la scène et s'éclaircit finalement la voix. Une tête émergea et se tourna vers elle. Un sourire apparut sur ce visage et l'homme s'extirpa des draps en saisissant négligemment le premier pantalon qu'il trouva. Aurait-elle était aussi supposément pure qu'elle était sensée l'être, elle aurait rougi.

Elle ne le fit pas et se contenta d'observer ledit homme tandis que le lit se vidait de ses deux occupants – un jeune homme qu'elle aurait pu jurer avoir déjà vu quelque part et une jeune fille qui s'échappèrent par une porte dérobée. Elle ne leur accorda guère la moindre attention. Celui qui les avait payé l'intéressait beaucoup plus. _Oberyn Martell._ La Vipère Rouge. A demi-nu, il n'avait pas l'air si terrifiant. Il était grand, certes, et massif, mais pas plus que n'importe quel chevalier. En revanche, et ça elle ne pouvait pas le nier, il irradiait une aura de puissance et de danger, même ainsi, même souriant. _Peut-être que c'est justement son sourire, le problème._ Parce que ses yeux, deux trous noirs, eux, ne souriaient pas. Ils étaient aussi acérés que des pointes de flèches, plus encore que son visage pourtant anguleux. Il s'entoura d'un manteau de soie ocre et s'assit sur son lit, là où il s'ébattait encore quelques instants auparavant.

« Vous voulez vous asseoir, madame ? » Son accent était chantant mais sa voix, légèrement rauque. Elle réprima un frisson. « A moins que vous ne préfèreriez un verre de vin ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, mon prince. Je vous remercie. »

Il hocha la tête et saisit une carafe posée non loin de lui pour se remplir un verre. Elle le regarda faire. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, mais contrairement à la plupart de ceux qui dépassaient le stade de la trentaine, il n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe. Peut-être même que les années avaient ajouté à la dureté de ses traits et à l'éclat quasi-dément de ses yeux. Huit fois père en quarante ans, rien qui ne la surprenne plus maintenant qu'elle avait l'individu en face d'elle. Au contraire.

« Je dois vous avouer quelque chose, Lady Shara, » dit-il en lui faisant face de nouveau. « Je n'ai jamais imaginé que votre époux vous laisserait venir ici.

\- Lord Tywin est un homme surprenant.

 _\- Surprenant._ Ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurais utilisé pour le qualifier, mais j'imagine… Que vous le connaissez mieux que personne. »

Elle sourit. Il lui renvoya son sourire. Cette conversation ne ressemblait à aucune de celles qu'elle avait pu avoir auparavant. Celles qu'elle avait avec Tywin se rapprochaient de la joute verbale, celles qu'elle avait avec les courtisans n'étaient que des mensonges alignés les uns après les autres, celles de Varys étaient faites de sous-entendus et d'insinuations et celles de Baelish… Eh bien, disons qu'elle retenait ses insultes et qu'il faisait de même. Celles qu'elle avait eues avec Stannis étaient formelles, claires, simples.

Celle-ci, en revanche, lui évoquait plutôt une danse près d'un précipice. Ils échangeaient des sourires, des regards affables, il était à demi-nu et elle debout en face de lui mais à tout moment la conversation pouvait glisser et se transformer en combat à mort – au sens propre du terme. Il ne savait rien d'elle en dehors du fait qu'elle était mariée avec son ennemi juré. Elle, en revanche, le savait capable de tout pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance. _Une femme pour une sœur,_ songea-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a dit, mais je n'ai pas dans l'idée de vous empoisonner. Ce serait un gâchis… Impardonnable que de tuer une femme telle que vous.

\- Il n'a pas évoqué cette possibilité, » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Il faut croire qu'il vous connaît mieux que vous ne l'imaginez.

\- On finit toujours par connaître son adversaire, surtout quand on passe son temps à l'évaluer. Encore plus quand on le fréquente quotidiennement. Vous en savez quelque chose, je crois. »

 _Il n'a peur de rien._ Parce qu'il ne risquait rien. Elle, en revanche, risquait absolument tout. Ses appartements n'étaient pas particulièrement excentrés, ni vraiment isolés. Des gardes circulaient en permanence devant ses fenêtres, devant sa porte. L'un d'entre eux l'y attendait et écoutait, aux aguets, espérant pouvoir ramener à son maître quelque information juteuse à son sujet. Elle releva le menton et haussa les épaules, l'air de ne pas savoir de quoi il voulait parler. Mais son regard parla pour elle et il fit signe à ses gardes de fermer les portes. Les verrous cliquèrent alors, doucement.

Et elle était désormais seule devant la Vipère Rouge et son regard carnassier. Elle n'était ni idiote ni aveugle. Son regard n'avait rien de chaste, surtout lorsqu'il s'attardait sur son buste. S'il lui paraissait exotique, elle ne devait pas l'être moins avec son teint d'albâtre et ses cheveux aussi pâles que les siens étaient sombres. Elle se raidit légèrement, à l'affut. Il éclata de rire et se releva pour faire les cent pas près d'une de ses fenêtres.

« On craint les gardes, Lady Lannister ? Quel est donc le châtiment que vous a promis votre tendre époux si vous veniez à encore une fois vous montrer désobéissante ?

\- Un aller-simple pour Castral-Roc, » répondit-elle avec franchise. Elle n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir. « Je préfèrerais éviter un tel traitement. Vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi.

\- J'ai détesté ce palais dés l'instant où j'ai posé le pied dans son enceinte. Vous le détesteriez aussi, les oiseaux n'ont jamais aimé les cages.

\- Tout comme les vipères. Que faites-vous ici, prince Oberyn ?

\- J'assiste à un mariage. »

Son sourire se tordit légèrement. La discussion prenait un tour qui semblait lui plaire, alors même qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'être exactement à l'aise. Les regards des hommes ne la gênaient d'ordinaire pas, elle y avait été habituée dés son plus jeune âge. Mais le sien avait quelque chose de dangereux. Il était dangereux, peut-être plus que Tywin. Lui était à peu près prévisible, elle était capable de prédire ses prochaines actions à la manière dont les choses se déroulaient autour de lui. Oberyn Martell était une variable inconnue. Et elle détestait les inconnues.

Il s'approcha d'elle et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle resta immobile et haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il passa un doigt sous son menton comme pour l'admirer de plus près. Elle le laissa un moment faire, avant de tourner la tête et de repousser sa main. Le geste, bien qu'intentionnellement un peu brusque, agrandit encore son sourire.

« Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur, ma Lady ?

\- Elle a été tuée au cours du sac de Port-Réal. » Elle secoua la tête et soupira. « Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez m'entendre dire. Vous voulez que je vous dise qu'elle a été violée puis tuée par la Montagne devant ses enfants déjà morts. Et que Tywin Lannister est responsable de cette horreur.

\- Vous comprenez vite. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que notre bien aimée Main ne s'est pas encore débarrassée de vous.

\- Ne présumez pas des intentions de Tywin Lannister, mon Prince. Bien d'autres que vous s'y sont perdus. »

Il éclata de rire, satisfait de sa réponse. Le malaise de la jeune femme semblait proportionnel à l'entrain que mettait Oberyn Martell à jouer avec elle. _Qu'il en vienne au fait,_ grinça-t-elle intérieurement. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer les dociles victimes de la Vipère, quand bien même ce dernier se révélait être un jouteur aussi doué sur un champ de bataille que dans une chambre, à moitié nu. Elle n'était pas ici pour jouter, cependant, et ce dans tous les sens que ce terme pouvait revêtir. Elle fronça les sourcils, redonnant à son visage son habituel air sévère. Il soupira et perdit son sourire.

« Que vous pouvez être glaciale, » lâcha-t-il. « Ne passons-nous pas un excellent moment ?

\- Si vous venez me réclamer mon aide, prince Oberyn, il est temps de le faire.

\- Votre aide ? » Il eut l'air sincèrement surpris. « Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de votre aide ?

\- Pour venger votre sœur. Tuer Tywin Lannister et la Montagne. Les trois, sans doute.

\- Ainsi donc c'est vous qui avez besoin d'aide. »

 _Quel…_ Elle serra les dents. Il exultait, c'était presque évident. _Evidemment_ qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Tous ces stratagèmes ne serviraient jamais à rien si elle restait coupée du monde extérieur. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle faisait exactement, et Stannis aurait plus tôt fait de se faire tuer plutôt que de saisir la logique des mouvements de troupes du Nord. Elle avait besoin d'un relai, de quelqu'un en qui elle puisse avoir confiance. Ou tout du moins, quelqu'un qui poursuivait le même but qu'elle, ou un but similaire. Elle releva le menton et soutint son regard triomphant.

« Et si c'était le cas ?

\- Je vous dirais que vous êtes l'épouse de Tywin Lannister, » répondit-il avec délectation. « Et que je ne fais pas confiance aux Lannister et à leurs pièces rapportées.

\- Vous perdriez un soutien potentiel en me considérant comme l'un d'entre eux ?

\- Rien ne vous distingue d'eux. » Il saisit une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, l'huma et la laissa retomber, les yeux brillants. « Cheveux d'or. Yeux de glace. Retournez auprès de votre époux, madame. »

Il claqua des doigts, les portes se rouvrirent. C'était terminé, avant d'avoir commencé. Elle serra les poings et fit volte-face, humiliée. _Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, dornien._


	10. Chapter 10 - Wicked eyes

**A/N :** Majamaja : Je suis contente que tu apprécies Oberyn, c'est mon personnage préféré toute saison/tout livre confondu ! Il en a encore sous la botte, il sait juste bien tenir tête à Shara. Je te souhaite un bon mariage, évite de boire trop de vin, il a tendance à devenir... Etouffant ;)

Lazy Kawe : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire ! Les motivations d'Oberyn ne vont pas tarder à devenir plus claires, il ne pouvait pas décemment les dévoiler à la femme de son pire ennemie, n'est-ce pas ? Quant à Sansa, eh bien disons que la pauvre enfant n'a guère de chance dans tous les cas. Bonne lecture !

Bonne rentrée à ceux qui reprennent, et bonne fin de vacances à ceux qui ont la chance de reprendre plus tard !

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre X – Wicked eyes and wicked hearts

Ce ne fut pas faute de le vouloir, mais Shara dut rejeter ses projets de vengeance personnelle à plus tard le mariage arrivait, et ses préparatifs obnubilaient à peu près toute la Cour. Cersei, dans sa magnanimité de mère fière de son rejeton, la mettait même à contribution pour juger de la qualité des aménagements et des travaux qui arrivaient à leur fin. L'animosité entre les deux femmes était presque palpable et il aurait suffi d'une unique remarque déplacée pour qu'elle explose et révèle toute la haine qui les animait. Ce ne fut pas le cas, bien évidemment, la reine comme sa _belle-mère_ étant des femmes de cour parfaitement conscientes de leur rang et des conséquences qu'il pouvait avoir, mais Shara se content a bien de faire ce qui lui était demandé, sans émettre le moins avis personnel.

Avis qui n'aurait pas forcément déplu à Cersei Lannister, d'ailleurs Olenna Tyrell avait fait sien ce mariage. Le vert et l'or couvraient à peu près tout ce qui pouvait être couvert et il était rare de croiser le moindre bosquet qui ne soit pas de ces deux couleurs. Quelques roses rouges avaient été disposées ça et là, l'étendard personnel du roi Joffrey ornait quelques colonnades, mais s'il fallait être honnête, tout ce décorum soulignait bien plus la puissance de la maison dirigeante du Bief que celle de la couronne. _Personne n'oserait l'être, honnête, cela dit._ Et surtout pas elle.

Si la pourpre avait été abandonnée des jardins, ce ne fut cependant pas le cas des robes – et surtout de la sienne. Même s'il était hors de question que l'épouse de la Main fasse ombrage à jeune reine, il n'était pas plus admissible qu'elle passe pour une simple courtisane. Le défi avait été relevé par les couturières de la suite Lannister, celles de Cersei et de son fils, et il l'avait été avec brio. La tenue qu'elle trouve près de sa coiffeuse le jour des noces lui apparut, au premier regard, d'une simplicité presque choquante. En vérité, derrière ce voile d'austérité se cachait une magnificence et un travail de couturier qui devait égaler celui de la robe de l'épousée. De face et immobile, la robe était faite de ce qui semblait être un simple drap de soie pourpre, ourlée de doré et de perles. Mais au moindre mouvement ou vu de côté, ce simple drap se mettait à ondoyer et à miroiter des reflets nacrés figurant le Lion Lannister. Assez simple pour ne pas risquer que la glaciale Shara Lannister ne fasse d'ombre à la flamboyante Margaery Baratheon, mais assez spectaculaire pour rappeler que son époux était le seul véritable roi de Westeros. _Un travail de maître, à n'en pas douter._

Elle ne croisa d'ailleurs pas Tywin avant que la cérémonie ne commence au Grand Septuaire. Placée non loin de lui, il ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard, au contraire d'Oberyn Martell qui la fixait avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Elle s'efforça de ne pas lui laisser voir son agacement, alors même que Baelish interceptait ce regard avec… _Délectation ?_ L'infect volatile était à l'affut de la première occasion de la faire tomber, et cette fois définitivement. Elle ne lui fit pas ce plaisir et prit le bras de son époux quand celui-ci le lui tendit. Elle eut comme une sensation de déjà-vu quand il l'aida à monter dans leur voiture pour rentrer au Donjon Rouge et ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de sourire. Il fronça les sourcils. _Son petit-fils se marie, mais il pourrait tout aussi bien se pendre qu'il ne serait pas moins enthousiaste._ Elle, en revanche…

« Vous êtes bien plus joyeuse que vous ne l'étiez aux dernières noces auxquelles vous avez été confiée, » nota-t-il. _Bien joué._ « Comment avez-vous trouvé la cérémonie ?

\- Familière. J'aurais juré avoir été à la place de sa majesté i peine quelques semaines.

\- Il serait dans ce cas approprié que vous rappeliez au prince Oberyn à qui vous appartenez désormais. Il semble un trop intéressé par vos… Appâts. »

Un autre homme aurait cherché à la séduire, à dissimuler sa jalousie. Tywin Lannister ne faisait que réaffirmer la toute-puissance qu'il exerçait sur elle et sur sa vie. Elle ne cessa pas de sourire, même si son visage s'était en vérité figé. Il voyait tout, entendait tout, savait tout. Elle allait devoir être d'une incroyable discrétion si elle voulait pouvoir faire évacuer Sansa pendant ce mariage – ou compter sur le destin pour lui créer une diversion. Elle savait que Brienne était invitée suite à l'insistance de Margaery et Sansa… Eh bien, elle ne pouvait que l'être. Elle était une demoiselle de haute lignée, quand bien même cette lignée se résumait désormais à elle, si l'on ne comptait que les descendants actuellement formellement en vie et légitimes.

Elle était d'ailleurs supposée être assise non loin d'elle, dans les jardins aménagés en véritable salle de bal de verdure. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et la chaleur était presque étouffante – en tout cas elle étouffait alors qu'elle remontait les jardins jusqu'aux tables au bras de Tywin Lannister. Ce dernier conversait avec Olenna Tyrell, grand-mère de la mariée, absolument ravie de la tournure des évènements. _On le serait à moins. Sa famille entre dans le cercle restreint de la dynastie royale._ Les Arryn en avait fait parti, à l'époque de Viserys premier et plus tard, de manière un peu moins notable. Depuis, sa maison n'avait jamais cessé de tenir son rang, aussi haut que l'honneur, jusqu'aux jours sombres de ces dernières années. Elle était la dernière véritable Arryn et elle n'en portait plus le nom. L'idée suffit à assombrir son visage et elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'Olenna Tyrell était partie et avait laissé place à nul autre qu'Oberyn Martell et sa compagne, Ellaria Sand. _La putain de l'Aspic,_ comme aimait à l'appeler les gens du Bief et une partie de la cour. Une bâtarde, paradant à un mariage royal. L'image était si belle qu'elle se serait fendue d'un commentaire si elle en avait eu l'occasion. Et le droit.

« Lord Tywin, Lady Shara. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez rencontré Ellaria, » dit-il en posant une main sur sa taille. Elle sourit et s'inclina. « Voici la Main du Roi Tywin Lannister et son épouse, Lady Shara Lannister.

\- Je ne puis m'enorgueillir d'avoir déjà rencontré une Sand, » sourit Shara. « Un plaisir de vous avoir ici.

\- Nous sommes partout à Dorne. J'ai dix-mille frère et sœurs, les bâtards sont des produits de la passion… N'est-ce pas ? Nous ne les méprisons pas, au Sud.

\- Quelle tolérance. »

Tywin Lannister semblait apprécier la conversation à un degré bien inférieur à celui d'Oberyn, mais il hochait la tête poliment. _Il doit vraiment avoir besoin d'eux pour leur faire tant de courbettes,_ songea-t-elle en observant Ellaria. Elle n'était pas une belle femme à proprement parler, mais il y avait quelque chose de résolument… Charmant dans son apparence. Près d'Oberyn, elle aurait pu passer pour commune s'il n'y avait pas eu ce regard brulant et ce sourire assuré. Plus d'une femme se serait recroquevillée sous le regard conjoint de Tywin Lannister et de son épouse, mais elle tenait bon avec toute la confiance des dorniens. _Je crois que je l'aime bien._ Elles échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avant que la Main ne reprenne.

« Quel dommage que votre frère n'ait pu assister à ce mariage, » nota-t-il. « Faites lui parvenir nos vœux de rétablissement. Nous espérons tous que la goutte l'abandonne et qu'il puisse marcher de nouveau.

\- On appelle ça la maladie du riche. » La voix du prince s'était faite vénéneuse. Shara se tendit presque instantanément. « Une chance que vous n'en souffriez pas.

\- Les hommes de mes terres ne vivent pas comme ceux de Dorne.

\- Oh, j'imagine que partout les hommes et les coutumes sont différents. »

Cette fois-ci, elle frissonna. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver, mais elle savait que quelque chose allait arriver. Ses yeux luisaient avec une fureur mal contenue et Ellaria semblait pour la première fois mal à l'aise. Les deux femmes lâchèrent le bras de l'homme qui les accompagnait dans un geste simultané, tant par ennui feint que par peur de ce qu'Oberyn allait dire. Tywin le fixait de ses yeux émeraude, visiblement tout aussi conscient qu'elles de l'imminence de l'insulte.

« Parfois les plus noblement nés méprisent les plus pauvres. Parfois, le viol et le meurtre d'une femme et de ses enfants est considéré comme une abomination, » dit-il lentement. « Une chance que votre petite-fille Myrcella ait été envoyée dans ce genre d'endroit.

\- Messires et gentes dames, nous vous prions de rejoindre vos sièges. Le banquet va commencer ! »

 _Dieux tout puissants, merci._ Ils venaient d'échapper à une catastrophe de très, très peu. Tywin, près d'elle, fulminait littéralement. Evidemment, son visage était resté de marbre et, évidemment, il se força à saluer le prince de Dorne avec toute la politesse due à son rang, mais elle sentait, à la manière dont il saisit son bras d'autorité et à la cadence légèrement trop soutenue de son pas, à quel point il se retenait d'envoyer la totalité de la Garde Royale arrêter le dornien. Elle eut l'intelligence et la distinction de ne rien dire et de s'asseoir à sa place sans un bruit, sans même le regarder. Comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. _Si personne ne l'a vu, ce n'est pas arrivé._

Il y eut tout le cérémonial pompeux des baisers échangés entre nouvelle mère et fille, entre nouveau père et fils et par à peu près toute la nouvelle famille. Tywin l'avait prévenue elle n'était pas attendue. Personne n'avait envie de voir une traîtresse s'approcher de trop près du jeune roi et de sa reine, même pour témoigner de son affection. _Et il a bien raison,_ songea-t-elle en observant la scène. _J'aurais été capable d'en empoisonner au moins un._ Alors elle se contenta de balayer les environs des yeux.

Comme prévu, Sansa n'était pas très loin, ravissante dans sa robe violette. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par une résille argentée ornée de pierre d'un pourpre très sombre. _Des améthystes ?_ Elle ne les reconnaissait pas, mais elle n'y prêta à vrai dire que peu d'attention. Il y avait tellement de monde autour d'eux qu'elle se laissa un instant enivrer par le bruit, le tumulte, les éclats de rire et… _Qu'on emplisse les coupes !_ Elle manqua de sursauter quand on s'approcha pour remplir son verre de vin. Elle se reprit et la leva en même temps que toute l'assistance. Elle bougea les lèvres en même temps que tout le monde, mais ne cria pas. Le regard lourd de sous-entendus que lui lança son époux près d'elle suffit à lui faire entendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à se faire remarquer. _Comme une enfant turbulente._

Les premiers plats arrivèrent donc, sans qu'elle ne se rende vraiment compte de leur nombre. Il lui parut nombreux, délicieux, mais elle n'aurait même pas été capable de dire combien d'entre eux elle avait vraiment gouté et, surtout, ce qu'elle avait effectivement gouté. Toute son attention était retenue par Brienne de Tarth, assise à une table subalterne, visiblement plus mal à l'aise dans sa tenue pourtant masculine que jamais. Elle lançait parfois des regards éperdus à Jaime Lannister, posté non loin, et à Sansa Stark qui ne relevait pas les yeux pour lui répondre. Non loin d'elle et pourtant bien mieux placé, la Vipère Rouge dardait régulièrement ses yeux sombres sur elle, comme s'il se doutait de ce qu'elle allait faire.

A la première pause entre les plats, elle se releva et se dirigea vers Lady Brienne. Elle fut, évidemment, retenue par plusieurs autres courtisans venus échanger avec elle les mondanités d'usage. Mais malgré leur bonne volonté et toute l'hypocrisie du monde, ils ne parvinrent pas à dissimuler la crainte qu'elle leur inspirait. Ce n'était pas tant elle-même que son mari, et ce n'était pas tant son mari que le couple dans sa globalité – tout le monde savait à quel point Shara Lannister, née Arryn, était une ennemie dangereuse. On avait pu la penser perdue, mais sa brusque ascension sociale l'avait rendue encore plus menaçante. Il valait mieux ne pas s'en faire remarquer. _Remarquez, ce ne serait pas si dur. Je ne me souviendrais plus d'eux dans cinq minutes._

Quand elle put enfin se diriger vers la Pucelle de Tarth, celle-ci fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarquée jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Elle se releva alors et s'inclina devant elle en murmurant une formule consacrée quelconque. Elle la releva et lui sourit. Le roi monopolisait l'attention et c'était tant mieux – elle avait besoin de quelques instants de répit, loin du regard de la foule et _surtout_ de la Main du roi. Ce dernier était en pleine discussion avec plusieurs membres du Conseil Restreint, presque dos à elles. _Une occasion inespérée._ Elle saisit les petites mains de la jeune fille et pencha la tête.

« Lady Brienne, j'espère que vous goûtez ces festivités.

\- Je n'en ai guère l'habitude, madame, » admit-elle en baissant les yeux. « Mais je suis honorée d'être invitée.

\- Comment avez-vous trouvé les derniers plats ?

\- Excellents, madame. »

Il n'y avait aucune vie, dans sa voix. Aucune envie de lui parler, aucune envie de répondre à ses questions. Elle devait pourtant feindre la plaisanterie, sur les quelques chanteurs qui avaient eu le temps de concourir pour le fameux luth d'or mis en jeu par la couronne. Shara se décida alors à forcer le destin et se mit à rire doucement, un rire forcé mais mélodieux qui ne dénotait pas avec ceux qui les entouraient. Brienne parut déstabilisé, avant que la jeune femme ne vienne l'enlacer, toujours hilare. Elle parvenait à grand peine à entourer son buste de ses bras, aussi se contenta-t-elle de garder une main sur son épaule.

« Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, Lady Brienne, » s'écria-t-elle en secouant la tête, avant de se mettre à murmurer. « Souriez, avant que l'on ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe.

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Et qu'avez-vous pensé de ce second chanteur ? Je l'ai trouvé… Soporifique. » Elle s'écarta légèrement d'elle et hocha la tête d'un air amusé avant se baisser de nouveau le volume de sa voix. « Vous avez juré à Lady Catelyn Stark de protéger ses filles. Vous aurez aujourd'hui l'occasion unique de tenir votre parole. Lorsque je vous ferai signe, vous irez chercher Lady Sansa et vous prendrez les escaliers qui se trouvent à droite de l'estrade.

\- Lady Lannister…

\- Silence, écoutez plutôt. Un bateau vous attend dans le port, il suffira que vous lui disiez que je vous envoie. Si l'on vous repère, fuyez. » Elle se fendit d'un sourire radieux et s'écarta. « Je crains de devoir vous abandonner pour revenir à mon époux. »

La jeune femme, stupéfaite, la fixa encore un long moment avant de se rasseoir. _Quelle idiote,_ grinça-t-elle en se rasseyant près de sa Main d'époux. Elle aurait pu tout gâcher, avec sa lourdeur et sa balourdise. Tywin, cependant, ne lui fit pas le moindre commentaire et le repas reprit et, avec lui, la suite des festivités. Elle n'accorda qu'une importance minime aux saltimbanques, jusqu'à ce que le clou du spectacle n'arrive sur l'espèce de scène aménagée devant la table d'honneur.

Ce fut les acteurs qui la tirèrent de sa torpeur. C'était des nains, perchés l'un sur un gros chien gris et l'autre sur une énorme truie tachetée. _Ce n'est pas…_ Elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers Tywin qui semblait, pour la première fois sans doute, enfin goûter aux réjouissances. Elle sentit la bile monter à ses lèvres lorsque la mascarade se mit en place un simulacre ridicule de tournoi. Autour d'elle, tous riaient ou souriaient. Tous, sauf Lord Tyrion Lannister, victime directe de cette farce, et Lady Sansa Stark. Le premier fulminait, la seconde ne paraissait pas même se rendre compte de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et grand bien lui fit, en vérité elle aurait aimée être capable d'une telle distance. Les mâchoires crispées, un sourire de façade placardée au visage, elle regarda la scène devenir de plus en plus grotesque jusqu'à terminer sur un nain décapité, une truie saillie par un chien et deux nains s'entre-frappant leurs parties intimes. _Ce n'est pas digne d'un roi,_ se crispa-t-elle lorsque tous ovationnèrent la performance. _Ce n'est même pas digne d'un bordel de campagne._

« Un champion, » hurla le roi Joffrey, complètement saoul. « Nous avons un champion ! Pas un authentique champion, toutefois, un authentique champion défait tous ses compétiteurs. Mais quel autre compétiteur va donc défier notre petit champion… _Oncle !_ Défendez-donc l'honneur du royaume sur la truie !

\- Sire, je monterai la truie, » lui concéda Tyrion en titubant jusqu'à lui. « Mais il faut que vous montiez le chien.

\- Je n'ai rien d'un nain, pourquoi moi !

\- Mais parce que vous êtes le seul homme de l'assistance que je sois certain de battre ! »

 _Cet homme a du cran. Ou de l'alcool dans les veines._ Un mélange des deux, sans doute, qui rendit presque instantanément à Tywin son habituelle expression renfrognée. Elle la préférait presque à l'amusement cruel qu'il affichait devant la moquerie immonde orchestrée par nulle autre que Cersei. Si tout le reste avait été choisi et sélectionné par les Tyrell, il n'y avait qu'elle pour proposer une telle monstruosité à un mariage, qui plus est celui de son fils, qui plus est après les désastreuses noces des Jumeaux.

Et les choses n'allèrent pas en s'arrangeant, mais ça, c'était à prévoir. Alors que tous avaient pratiquement oublié la remarque de Tyrion, elle vit le roi parcourir toute la table pour se rendre près de son oncle. Il tenait dans ses mains l'imposante coupe aux couleurs des Sept Couronnes de Westeros. Elle effleura le bras de Tywin quand elle comprit ce qu'il allait faire, mais c'était déjà trop tard. La totalité de la coupe avait été renversée sur son oncle qui réagissait à peine. Garlan Tyrell, frère de la mariée, tenta de justifier l'acte mais ni Joffrey ni Tyrion n'étaient dupes. Personne ne l'était, en vérité.

Elle vit alors la reine Margaery apparaître près de son mari pour l'inciter à venir s'asseoir. Peine perdue il fallait maintenant que l'on remplisse la coupe du roi. Et évidemment, Tyrion s'exécuta, aidé d'une servante. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête vers son mari pour savoir qu'il devait être en train de bouillir. Son engeance ridiculisait son engeance. Le roi ridiculisait sa fonction, le ridiculisait lui par extension. C'était beaucoup trop pour un homme comme lui. Elle-même retenait une grimace de gêne face à ce spectacle pitoyable.

Quand enfin ce fut fini et que Tyrion eut accepté de se mettre à genou pour tendre sa coupe au roi, Tywin se leva et annonça de sa voix forte, claire et impérieuse que la tourte qui venait d'arriver nécessitait la présence du roi et, plus précisément, de sa toute nouvelle épée, _Pleurs de Veuve._ Un nom ridicule, soufflé par quelque courtisan pendant la remise des cadeaux. Elle croisa le regard de son époux et y lut toute la déception et toute la colère qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de ce petit fils pour qui il gagnait la guerre. Un peu plus et il le tirait par la cape jusqu'à sa place. L'image était assez plaisante pour lui arracher un sourire qui passa aisément pour une expression de ravissement devant l'immense tourte qui était effectivement arrivée.

Ravissement qui parcourut d'autant plus toute l'assemblée quand, la lame d'Ilyn Payne abattue sur la croute dorée de l'immense édifice, des colombes affolées s'en échappèrent à tirs d'elle. Elle applaudit mollement. Cette image là, en revanche, ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle lui était directement destinée et elle ne fut visiblement pas la seule à le penser, à en juger par le nombre de regards qui rencontrèrent le sien. Sa froideur les fit tous perdre leur air goguenard, à l'exception _évidemment_ de celui d'Oberyn Martell. Mais elle fut presque surprise de n'y trouver aucune moquerie, aucun amusement. Juste une conscience aigue de ce qui se tramait. _Si les choses finissent mal, il sera le premier à danser sur les cendres._ Elle l'aurait volontiers accompagnée si elle n'avait pas risqué d'y perdre la tête.

Le roi se saisit alors de son calice et se mit à le vider à grandes lampées sous les yeux de sa reine, visiblement plus inquiète qu'elle ne le laissait voir. Elle piqua à peine dans la part de tourte posée devant ses yeux et tenta de comprendre ce que disait Joffrey à son oncle, à l'autre bout de la table. Son discours était entrecoupé de quintes de toux de plus en plus rapprochées, au point qu'il ne fut bientôt plus compréhensible. Elle échangea alors un nouveau regard avec Tywin qui se releva et commença à s'approcher du souverain. Comme d'instinct, elle aussi se leva. _Il est en train de s'étouffer,_ réalisa-t-elle quand son visage commença à virer au rouge.

« Il est en train de s'étouffer ! » s'écria comme en écho la reine Margaery. « Il s'étouffe !

\- A l'aide, votre roi !

\- Retournez le ! Chevilles en haut, tête en bas !

\- De l'eau, donnez lui de l'eau ! »

 _Il va mourir._ L'évidence la frappa comme un coup de poignard alors que tous les chevaliers présents se pressaient autour de lui. Ses ongles griffaient sa gorge, y traçaient de larges sillons sanglants. Tout le monde s'était levé, tous se précipitaient vers le monarque. La panique était partout : la moitié des convives hurlaient de vains conseils, les autres fuyaient ou se pressaient pour mieux voir.

Mais elle était calme, si terriblement calme. Comme le jour de la Bataille de la Néra, elle avait l'impression qu'elle fonctionnait au ralenti alors que tout et tous se ruaient d'un côté, de l'autre, sans but et sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Elle se tourna vers Sansa Stark qui, immobile, observait la scène. Ses yeux étaient vides, son regard, impassible. _Il est l'heure._ Autour d'elle, tous étaient accaparés par le roi, y compris la majorité de la suite dornienne. Elle se jeta alors sur la jeune fille et l'entraîna à l'écart, là où, quelques instants auparavant, Loras Tyrell se tenait. Elle jeta un regard à Brienne qui accourut à son tour. Elle hocha la tête comme pour confirmer un ordre qu'elle n'avait jamais donné et saisit les deux bras de la future échappée avant de planter dans ses doux yeux bleus Tully les glaciaux yeux bleus Arryn. Elle pâlit.

« Vous partez immédiatement avec Lady Brienne, » lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix qui n'appelait aucun commentaire. « Vous retournez chez vous. Maintenant écoutez-moi bien, je ne me répèterai pas. Votre véritable allié possèdera un denier Nordien. Vous savez ce que c'est ?

\- O-Oui…

\- Votre véritable allié en possèdera un. Souvenez vous en. Maintenant, partez ! »

Elle avait presque crié. Les deux femmes se mirent à courir dans les escaliers comme si la Mort elle-même les suivait. Quand elles eurent disparues de son champ de vision, elle pivota et regarda autour d'elle. Le silence était en train de revenir, les cris avaient baissé de volume et l'on entendait plus que le hululement funeste d'une flute, quelque part dans les tribunes des musiciens. Mais personne ne l'avait vue. Personne n'avait même prêté attention à elle – elle n'allait pas dans la bonne direction. Ceux qui fuyaient le faisait en direction du Donjon et de son entrée, pas de l'arrière de ce dernier où ils se retrouveraient bloqués dans le port. Elle resta alors immobile près de la table d'honneur désormais vide, à fixer la foule devant elle.

Mais quand elle tourna la tête en direction des autres tables, elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Un seul, un unique. Un regard sombre, presque fiévreux. Elle se tendit presque instantanément. Oberyn Martell, seul à sa table, la fixait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.


	11. Chapter 11 - Night call

**A/N :** Majamaja : Haha, c'est ce qui arrive quand on sous-estime ses adversaires ! Au moins maintenant elle est prévenue. Bon courage pour ta terminale, on est tous passés par là ;)

Update 14/09 : Fausse update pour vous avertir que je ne posterai pas la semaine prochaine : je suis en plein déménagement en Angleterre et je n'ai ni le temps ni vraiment l'envie d'écrire pour l'instant. Les updates reprendront normalement dimanche prochain, en attendant, bonne semaine à tous !

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XI – Night call

Ce qui suivit, elle ne le sut qu'après coup. Comme à peu près toutes les femmes, elle fut escortée à ses appartements et, comme d'habitude, par son habituel garde du corps. Elle avait alors entendu les cloches sonner, lourdes, lugubres, comme elles avaient sonné pour Robert Baratheon. Tout ce qu'elle apprit, elle l'apprit de sa dame de compagnie qui vint l'aider à s'extirper de sa robe pour rejoindre le lit conjugal. Mais cette fois-ci, Tywin n'était pas là.

Tywin Lannister avait bien d'autres choses à gérer, en vérité : la reine avait accusé Tyrion d'avoir empoisonné le roi et ce dernier avait immédiatement été arrêté. Il fallait désormais préparer l'enterrement de feu le roi Joffrey et préparer le couronnement de son frère, Tommen. _Pauvre enfant,_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser lorsque la femme de chambre lui apprit la nouvelle. _Il est trop jeune, trop doux._ La reine, paraissait-il, était inconsolable. Même Ser Jaime n'avait pas réussi à la calmer. Elle se retint de s'enquérir de l'état de Sansa Stark. Peut-être qu'on ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de sa disparition. Le chaos était tel dans le Donjon Rouge qu'on entendait toujours des bruits de pas dans les couloirs alors même qu'il faisait nuit noire depuis longtemps.

Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fouillerait pas dans les affaires de son époux, un garde resta posté non loin du lit jusqu'à la porte s'ouvre sur ledit époux. Il congédia sèchement le soldat et se dévêtit à la lueur des quelques bougies qui mouraient ça et là. Elle ne dormait pas, bien sûr. Elle pouvait même le voir de là où elle se trouvait. Le peu qu'elle vit la fit presque douter qu'il s'agissait bien du vieux et respecté Tywin Lannister. _Il a la vieillesse agréable, au moins._ Elle finit par détourner le regard et fixer le dais au dessus du lit. Quand il la rejoignit, elle fit mine de dormir. Il n'y eut pas un mot pendant de longs, très longs instants, avant que ce ne soit lui qui brise le silence.

« J'imagine que tout vous a été raconté.

\- En effet, oui, » dit-elle d'une voix basse. « Une tragédie.

\- Une honte. Le procès aura lieu aussi tôt que possible.

\- Vous tueriez votre propre fils ?

\- Je tuerais le meurtrier du roi. Passez une bonne nuit, madame. »

Il se tourna et se fut tout. _Il ne sait pas,_ réalisa-t-elle. _Il ne sait pas !_ Elle retint un sourire et un éclat de rire. Elle s'était si bien débrouillée qu'il ne savait rien, _absolument rien !_ Elle se tourna à son tour et serra les dents pour s'empêcher de glousser. Elle avait rempli sa part du plan. Il allait maintenant falloir qu'elle avertisse Stannis de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, pour qu'il ne quitte pas Peyredragon pour Winterfell sans le denier. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les Bolton tombent dans le panneau et qu'ils ne tentent pas de se débarrasser de la jeune Stark avant que Tywin ait eu le temps de leur expliquer son stratagème. _Le mien._

Pourtant, quand elle ferma les yeux, la seule chose qu'elle vit fut un regard noir, intense, amusé. Celui qu'Oberyn Martell lui avait lancé quand elle s'était assurée que personne ne l'avait vu. Lui l'avait vu. Lui savait, mais n'avait encore rien dit. Peut-être était-elle parvenue à le convaincre de sa valeur. Peut-être au contraire avait-elle ravivé sa méfiance. Elle n'en savait rien et cette inconnue dans son plan irréprochable l'empêcha de trouver le sommeil un long moment avant qu'elle finisse par s'effondrer de fatigue aux toutes dernières heures de la nuit.

Personne ne vint la réveiller, aussi ne se réveilla-t-elle que tard. Sa femme de chambre était déjà là, assise non loin de sa coiffeuse, à jeter de rapides coups d'œil au lit pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait bien encore. Elle manqua de sursauter en se rendant compte qu'effectivement, elle était observée. _Ils deviennent de plus en plus effrayants._ Quand elle demanda quelle heure il était, elle se rendit compte qu'il était presque l'heure du déjeuner. Elle grimaça et s'extirpa du lit pour se laisser tordre et distordre les cheveux en grignotant ce qui lui tiendrait lieu de déjeuner. Elle allait devoir aller présenter ses respects à la dépouille de feu le roi Joffrey premier et se fendre de larmoyants commentaires sur sa prétendue bienveillance. Peut-être pas la seconde partie, mais la première, ça, c'était certain. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Elle ne croyait pas que Tyrion ait été derrière tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas l'être, pas seul, en tout cas. Le Lutin était intelligent, en dépit de tout le reste, et il n'était pas suicidaire. Il n'aurait pas fomenté un plan aussi désastreux et il n'aurait pas versé ce vin s'il avait seulement su qu'il était empoisonné. _A moins qu'il ne l'ait pas su,_ songea-t-elle. Les preuves étaient accablantes les témoignages, beaucoup trop nombreux. Elle-même l'avait vu remplir la coupe du roi. Toute la cour l'avait vu faire. Personne ne pourrait jamais dire le contraire sans mentir.

Elle vint donc présenter ses respects à la dépouille mortelle du jeune souverain au milieu de tous les autres courtisans. Pour l'occasion, on lui avait fait revêtir une tenue de deuil – une robe noire, simple, à peine agrémentée de quelques galons de dentelle de Myr au décolleté et de galons de satin d'un bleu clair. Elle la reconnaissait c'était celle qu'elle avait portée après la mort de son père, modifiée pour faire disparaître les faucons gris qui étaient auparavant brodés et pour retirer autant d'azur que possible… De sorte qu'elle était difficilement reconnaissable. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas fait de commentaire à sa camériste.

Elle resta un long moment dans le septuaire à observer le corps pâle du tortionnaire le plus noble du royaume. Cersei Lannister n'était pas là, mais elle n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Elle veillait le corps de son fils depuis la veille et ne l'abandonnerait que lorsque les Sœurs du Silence interviendraient pour s'en occuper. Elle échangea quelques politesses avec des membres de la suite Tyrell, jusqu'à ce que Lady Olenna elle-même s'approche et incline rapidement son vieux cou devant elle. Elle fit de même. La Reine des Epines était une légende, dans les Sept Couronnes. Il n'y avait pourtant absolument rien de légendaire chez elle : elle n'était plus qu'une vieille femme partiellement édentée, ratatinée comme une vieille pomme, plus ridée que n'importe quel vieillarde que Shara ait pu jamais croiser. Et elle était pourtant une des personnalités les plus importantes de Westeros.

« Lady Lannister, » la salua-t-elle de sa petite voix aigüe. « Quel désastre, n'est-ce pas ? Les hommes meurent de nos jours plus à leur table de mariage que sur les champs de bataille. Une chance que votre époux n'ait pas dû subir le même sort.

\- Je m'en réjouis chaque jour, madame. Cette guerre ne cessera jamais de nous hanter, je le crains.

\- Il est vrai que vous connaissez bien cette guerre. »

Elle ne réagit pas mais elle était parfaitement consciente du sous-entendu. Elle baissa les yeux prudemment avant de le rediriger vers toute l'assistance. La plupart des courtisans entraient et ressortaient aussi sec, peu enclin à passer du temps auprès du cadavre d'un roi qu'ils n'aimaient guère. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et soupira doucement. Elle devait être prudente auprès de la grand-mère Tyrell elle était tout aussi intelligente que Tywin et, contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de se rendre utile à ses yeux. Si elle souhaitait se placer dans les bonnes grâces de la reine Cersei, elle avait tout intérêt à dénoncer tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou faire de suspect. Ses prunelles noisette ne la quittaient d'ailleurs jamais vraiment. _Prends garde, vieille femme. Moi aussi j'ai des alliés puissants._

« Le roi est mort, » continua-t-elle. « Vive le roi Tommen.

\- Un jeune roi inexpérimenté et encore inapte à régner. » Shara secoua la tête. « J'ai peur que nous n'entrions une fois encore dans une période mouvementée.

\- Votre époux saura à coup sur apaiser les tensions. Par des mots ou par du sang, à sa convenance.

\- J'ai toute confiance en lui sur ce point, » concéda-t-elle poliment avant de revenir la regarder. « Comment se porte Lady Margaery ? »

L'accent qu'elle avait mis sur le _Lady_ fit légèrement tiquer Olenna qui se fendit d'un sourire aigre. _Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir piquer, Epine._ Elle pencha alors la tête innocemment. Tout le monde savait que Margaery Tyrell et Shara Lannister s'entendaient bien et qu'elles avaient passé de délicieuses après-midi à déguster des fruits d'été dans les jardins du Donjon.

Mais tout le monde savait aussi que Shara Lannister n'appréciait pour ainsi dire personne, ou tout du moins, pas sincèrement puisqu'elle avait été prête à livrer Port-Réal au traître Stannis Baratheon. Et Olenna Tyrell ne pouvait pas ignorer cette partie de l'histoire, sauf à faire preuve d'un aveuglément qui ne lui allait définitivement pas. Elle finit par hocher la tête, ses petits yeux brillant au milieu de toutes ses rides.

« Elle porte le deuil de son regretté époux.

\- Regretté, » répéta-t-elle d'un air songeur. « Oui, si regretté par tous ceux qui le connaissaient bien. Aurons-nous à célébrer de nouvelles noces, madame ?

\- De nouvelles noces ?

\- Va-t-on donc laisser le roi Tommen sans épouse ? »

L'éclat des yeux de l'épouse de la Main se fit dangereux, presque violent, tandis que celui de la Reine des Epines se fit soupçonneux, un rien inquiet. _Je ne suis pas stupide,_ avait-elle envie de lui crier. Comme elle avait depuis toujours envie de le crier à la face du monde et des dieux, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire. La vieille femme reprit immédiatement contenance et haussa les épaules comme s'il ne savait pas.

Elle retint un sourire. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle _ne sache pas_. Tout comme elle avait eu du mal à croire à la comédie que toute la suite Tyrell avait présenté juste après la mort prononcée du marié. Tout comme elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un instant que la grand-mère de l'épousée n'ait pas étudié un peu plus son promis pour se rendre compte qu'il était fou à lier. Tout cela concordait si parfaitement qu'elle ne put même s'empêcher de penser que cette mort était liée, de près ou de loin, à au moins l'un des membres de la puissante famille du Bief. Et qui mieux que la Reine des Epines pouvait orchestrer un régicide ?

« Je ne puis me vanter de connaître les desseins de votre… Belle-fille ? » Elle eut un petit rire. « Que les mariages déforment étrangement les familles, ces derniers temps.

\- Il est vrai, mais mes noces ne sont certainement pas les plus étranges. L'oncle, le neveu… Une chance incroyable que votre petite-fille ait survécu à ses deux illustres maris, » remarqua-t-elle. « Je prierai les dieux pour que cette chance ne se tarisse jamais.

\- Nous vous en serons grés, madame. »

La conversation venait de prendre un tournant nettement plus critique. Elle aurait peut-être pu virer à la joute verbale si Cersei Lannister n'avait pas fait son entrée dans le septuaire. Les deux femmes s'inclinèrent devant la reine, sans que celle-ci ne les remarque seulement avant que la petite Tyrell ne se dirige vers elle à grands renforts de coups de canne. Shara resta immobile quelques instants à observer la scène avant de rejoindre ses appartements. Son garde, qui ne l'avait jamais quitté du regard, la suivit alors et referma la porte derrière elle en lui rappelant qu'il avait ordre de s'assurer qu'elle ne contrevenait pas aux ordres du seigneur Main. Elle lui rappela quant à elle qu'elle y était habituée et qu'elle se contenterait de lire.

Ce qu'elle fit, d'ailleurs. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir voir le prince Oberyn, mais aller à sa rencontre pourrait attirer l'attention des plus attentifs… Ou des plus friands de ragots de cour. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'attirer les foudres de Tywin quand à une potentielle infidélité, aussi se contenta-t-elle de relire l'un de ses ouvrages d'histoire à la recherche d'une occurrence quelconque d'une tendance régicide des gens du Bief. En dehors de leur perpétuelle guerre larvée avec Dorne, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire sur les Tyrell. Leur maison était jeune, très jeune, et n'était rien de plus que les intendants de la maison Jardinier qui, elle, était bien plus ancienne. Et plus bien disparue.

Elle finit par abandonner et appela son garde. Elle voulait se rendre sur son balcon, ce qu'elle n'avait normalement pas le droit de faire sans surveillance. L'homme se plia à ses ordres et se posta à l'intérieur de ses appartements pour la regarder s'appuyer contre la balustrade de pierre de sa terrasse. Le port en contrebas était plein de navires marchands – ceux-là même qui avaient apporté à Port-Réal toutes les victuailles du repas de noces. Ils allaient bientôt repartir vers Essos, Dorne et le Bief, tout comme une partie des convives du mariage. Le navire qui l'intéressait, lui, était parti depuis longtemps en direction de Blancport. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle imaginait aurait-il été arrêté qu'elle aurait la première à le savoir. _Avant de perdre la tête, bien sûr._ De toute évidence, cependant, personne ne se doutait encore de ce qui s'était passé la veille, en tout cas en ce qui concernait Sansa Stark et, dans une moindre mesure, Brienne de Tarth.

Elle passa un long moment à sa fenêtre à observer les allers et venues des uns et des autres, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que le soleil commençait déjà à décliner. _L'hiver vient, comme disent les Stark._ Elle congédia alors son garde et se dirigea vers la salle à manger royale où elle était supposée dîner avec son époux et toute sa belle-famille. Comme à chaque fois que de tels repas étaient organisés, il n'y eut que du silence pour répondre à du silence – à ceci près que, cette fois-ci, le silence était si lourd qu'elle faillit prétexter une nausée pour ne pas rester. N'avoir pas mangé correctement au déjeuner lui avait cependant ouvert l'appétit et elle ne resta finalement que par pur besoin physiologique.

Elle aurait d'ailleurs sauté au cou de Tywin, lorsqu'il se leva pour annoncer qu'il en avait fini, puisqu'elle profita de l'occasion pour le suivre et quitter l'atmosphère délétère qui régnait dans la pièce. Bien sûr, au silence se substitua un autre silence tout aussi long mais elle était habituée à celui-là. C'était celui qui régnait dans la chambre conjugale absolument tous les soirs… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ou lui finisse par le briser. En l'occurrence, il fallut de très, très longues minutes une fois sa femme de chambre partie et une fois qu'elle se fut glissée dans un peignoir de soie rose pâle pour qu'il sorte de son mutisme.

« Je ne dormirai pas ici ce soir, » annonça-t-il en rassemblant des tas de parchemins. « Le Conseil Restreint doit préparer le procès du régicide et il faut que cela soit fait au plus tôt.

\- Le régicide ? Lequel ? Vous en avez un nombre croissant, parmi vos gens.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter vos sarcasmes, madame. » Il releva ses yeux glaciaux pour la fixer. « Un soldat gardera un œil sur vous cette nuit.

\- Pour me protéger d'éventuels intrus, ou pour protéger vos parchemins d'éventuels coups d'œil ? »

Il se releva de son fauteuil et, sans faire le moindre commentaire, alla récupérer le manteau de cuir qu'il avait posé en rentrant du dîner. Appuyée contre le paravent qui délimitait la chambre en tant que telle et son espace de travail, elle le regarda faire. Il était difficile de dire s'il était vraiment aussi agacé que son visage le laissait croire, ou s'il était simplement concentré. _Peut-être aussi qu'il veut que tout ça se termine,_ songea-t-elle. Son propre fils était sur le banc des accusés, sa fille lui réclamait sa tête pendant que son autre fils tentait de temporiser. Faites des enfants, qu'ils disaient tous elle était ravie de ne pas en avoir, en cet instant. Ravie, aussi, de ne pas être une véritable épouse et de ne pas avoir à gérer toute cette magnifique famille dysfonctionnelle.

« Pour votre information, » risqua-t-elle en jouant avec les pampilles de sa robe de chambre. « Je ne pense pas que Tyrion soit coupable. En tout cas, pas tout seul.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter vos théories abracadabrantes.

\- Jusqu'ici, vous les avez trouvées plutôt intéressantes. » Elle haussa un sourcil en relevant les yeux vers elle. « J'essaye de vous aider à disculper votre fils.

\- Si Tyrion est coupable, il sera jugé comme tel. Je ne cherche pas à le disculper.

\- Non, de toute évidence, vous cherchez plutôt à l'exécuter. »

Il se tourna enfin vers elle et elle comprit qu'il était effectivement aussi agacé qu'il le laissait paraître. Elle regretta un bref instant son élan d'arrogance et croisa les bras. Piètre geste défensif – il avait une épée à la ceinture. Pas qu'elle l'imaginât capable de la tuer pour un mot de travers, en tout cas pas de cette manière, lui qui était si prompt à considérer tout geste de trop comme une tâche sur l'honneur de sa maison. _J'aurais deux ou trois choses à lui apprendre sur le compte de certains membres de sa maison._ Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Cersei et Jaime, de nouveau réunis. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, disait-on. En ce qui les concernait, elle voyait surtout le côté négatif de l'adage.

« Etant donné votre situation, » dit-il d'une voix venimeuse. « Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de ne pas prendre le parti d'un meurtrier.

\- Je ne prends pas parti, seigneur Main. Je me contente de vous faire part de mes doutes concernant la responsabilité de Tyrion Lannister.

\- Je n'avais pas requis votre intervention. » Il vérifia le contenu de ses parchemins et frappa deux coups secs sur la porte. « Cessez de prendre le temps que je vous accorde pour acquis. »

Elle serra les dents et s'inclina lentement tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce sans un regard. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle se rappelait qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une prisonnière dont l'avis ne comptait que lorsqu'il était demandé et, surtout, qu'il concordait avec celui de Lord Lannister. Elle n'attendit pas que le garde fut entré pour retourner devant sa coiffeuse. Sans lui accorder la moindre attention, elle tressa lentement ses cheveux. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas son reflet dans le miroir.

Il lui semblait que son visage s'était encore un peu affiné, si ce n'est amaigri. Elle mangeait peu, mais elle n'avait de toute façon jamais été portée sur la nourriture ou la boisson. Son père n'avait jamais su l'intéresser à ce genre de choses, et n'avait de toute façon jamais su s'y intéresser lui-même. Son excellente hygiène de vie venait sans doute de là, même s'il avait tendance, dans les derniers temps, à boire un peu trop… Mais pouvait-on seulement en vouloir au plus vieil ami de feu le roi Robert de l'accompagner dans ses beuveries ? Elle soupira en terminant de nouer ses cheveux. Il n'y avait pas que ça, d'ailleurs, qui ait changé ses joues avaient perdu le peu de couleur dont elles étaient rehaussées et ses yeux lui parurent plus clairs que jamais. Mais c'était sans doute dû à la lumière des chandelles, rien de plus.

Profitant de l'absence de Tywin, elle n'alla pas se coucher immédiatement et profita des bougies encore hautes pour reprendre la lecture d'un ouvrage qui ne lui appartenait pas directement – disons qu'il s'était trouvé dans une pile de livres qui, eux, lui appartenaient et qu'elle ne s'en était pas plaint. C'était une biographie de l'un des rois du Roc, avant la Conquête d'Aegon et de ses sœurs, Lancel premier. Elle avait beau relativement bien connaître l'histoire des maisons les plus importantes de Westeros, elle s'était moins intéressée à celle des maisons de l'Ouest qu'à celle des maisons du Nord ou des Terres de la Couronne, proximité oblige. Rien d'étonnant d'ailleurs à toute la majesté et tout l'orgueil que pouvaient avoir les membres de la maison centenaire leur sang remontait aux Premiers Hommes et, même si ce dernier s'était dilué avec le sang des Andals, il était encore possible d'en percevoir des traces chez certains d'entre eux. Les yeux émeraude de Tywin Lannister en étaient un exemple.

Elle était sur le point de terminer un chapitre quand elle entendit des bruits de pas retentir dans les escaliers de la tour. Elle releva les yeux, surprise, et échangea un regard interloqué avec son garde. Il sortit de son demi-sommeil et se redressa, prêt à ouvrir la porte si le seigneur Main venait à vouloir entrer. Mais il n'y eut rien que du silence. _Ma journée aura été placée sous le signe du silence,_ songea-t-elle en fermant doucement son ouvrage. Elle se relevait quand le soldat lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. A la lueur vacillante des bougies, elle vit alors la poignée de la porte s'abaisser.

La scène fut à la fois très lente et trop rapide très lente parce que la porte mit comme une éternité à s'ouvrir, mais lorsque ce fut fait, tout s'enchaîna très rapidement. Le garde fut comme happé par deux bras sombres dans le couloir, alors qu'elle se précipitait vers le fond de la chambre, à moitié dissimulée derrière une imposante armoire. Le cœur battant, elle ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de se calmer. Elle n'avait pas d'armes – elle n'avait pas même un couteau ou un coupe-papier. Elle n'était même pas certaine que Tywin en garde un dans son bureau, de peur qu'elle n'ait la formidable idée d'aller le chercher pendant la nuit pour l'égorger.

Quand elle entendit l'intrus entrer dans la pièce, elle se pressa encore un peu plus contre le mur, quitte au passage à abimer sa chemise de nuit contre les pierres à nues qui le recouvraient. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de nom sur l'homme qui parcourait en long, en large et en travers la pièce, probablement à sa recherche. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête dans sa direction, elle crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer dans son cœur se soulevait dans sa poitrine. Elle était mal cachée, un rapide coup d'œil suffirait à la repérer. Et ensuite… _Et ensuite quoi ?_ Elle voyait mal qui pouvait vouloir sa tête, à part Littlefinger qui, de toute façon, n'était plus dans la capitale. _Le moment rêvé pour fomenter un assassinat._

La silhouette s'arrêta non loin d'elle, mais à une distance raisonnable, comme s'il craignait sa réaction. Ou comme s'il la prévoyait. Elle ne bougea pas, préférant croire qu'il ne l'avait pas repérée. Peut-être que si elle criait, quelqu'un l'entendrait et viendrait à son secours ? _Ne sois pas idiote. Personne ne veut que tu vives à part Tywin Lannister un jour sur trois._

« Ne soyez pas si effrayée, madame, » lâcha finalement l'intrus d'une voix moqueuse. « Pensez-vous vraiment tout le monde veut votre mort ?

\- Qui…

\- Vous avez déjà oublié le son de ma voix ? »

Bien sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Quand elle s'extirpa de son recoin pour faire face à l'homme qui lui parlait, elle ne dissimula pas sa stupéfaction de trouver, devant elle, dans la chambre de la Main du roi exceptionnellement occupée, le prince Oberyn Martell et son sourire arrogant.


	12. Chapter 12 - First victory

**A/N :** Me revoilà, les updates reprennent normalement à partir de maintenant !

Majamaja : Toutes mes excuses, tu profiteras d'autant mieux de ce chapitre ;) Je me suis installée à Bristol ! Chouette ville. Bonne lecture à toi, on en a pas fini avec le tandem Oberyn/Shara !

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XI – First victory

« Mais qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Qu'avez-vous fait du garde ?

\- Il fait un somme, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Il se réveillera dans une heure ou deux, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire de cet homme, mais s'il fait part à Tywin de…

\- Il ne se souviendra de rien, à part qu'il s'est endormi. Croyez-moi, il n'ira pas s'en vanter. »

Elle resta immobile, stupéfaite, devant le prince de Dorne, bras ballants. Quand elle reprit finalement ses esprits et qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle était vulnérable, à peine vêtue d'une chemise de nuit d'un blanc presque virginal, elle fronça les sourcils et arracha presque d'une patère la première robe de chambre venue. Elle était lourde, toute de velours rouge rebrodé d'or et elle était trop grande pour elle – elle appartenait à Tywin Lannister. Elle la serra cependant autour de son buste et darda ses yeux glaciaux sur l'intrus.

Il portait une tenue relativement simple, très sombre, le genre de tenue qu'il devait porter lors de chasses nocturnes ou lorsqu'il voulait se faire discret. Elle apercevait, luisant de temps à autre, une lame dénudée dans sa main droite. _S'il avait voulu me tuer, il l'aurait fait,_ songea-t-elle comme pour se rassurer. Elle croisa les bras, poings serrés.

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondue.

\- J'avais besoin de vous parler. En privé.

\- Et vous ne pouviez pas attendre demain et solliciter Tywin ?

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je me serais mis en danger si j'avais pu me permettre de _solliciter_ votre tendre époux ? » Sa voix était moqueuse, son ton, cinglant. « Où pouvons-nous aller d'un peu plus… Sur que les appartements de la Main du roi ?

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je vais vous suivre ?

\- Nous le savons tous les deux, Lady Shara. »

Elle serra les dents. Evidemment qu'elle savait et évidemment qu'il savait. Elle lutta encore quelques instants, pour la forme, avant de le contourner pour rejoindre le couloir. Il régnait un silence pesant sur le palier, silence à peine contrarié par le chuintement de la porte de ses appartements. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et le suivit. L'immense arche donnant sur la terrasse laissait entrer plus de lumière que les petites fenêtres étroites de la chambre de la Main, mais ce n'était que tout juste assez pour discerner les contours de la silhouette d'Oberyn Martell. Il parcourut la pièce lentement, comme s'il cherchait à s'imprégner de l'essence des lieux. _Qu'il s'amuse._

Elle se dirigea vers la petite chandelle qui vivait ses derniers instants et en protégea la flammèche jusqu'à trouver une nouvelle bougie qu'elle alluma dans la foulée. Sa lumière éclaira alors son visage, dur et sévère, et son regard fixé sur le prince qui n'avait pas cessé d'explorer les alentours. Il s'approcha lorsqu'il vit la lumière. Dans la semi-obscurité, son visage était fait d'ombres et de lumière, le tout faisant ressortir les angles de son visage et le sourire en coin qui l'habillait.

« Un coup de maître, je me dois de vous l'accorder, » dit-il finalement. « Un plan magistral. Dommage que je ne sois pas aussi crédule que les autres courtisans et que votre spectacle m'intéressait plus que celui d'un roi mourant.

\- Faites attention, prince Oberyn. L'on cherche toujours des coupables.

\- Vous m'accuseriez ? Ce serait bien imprudent. » Il pencha la tête. « Allons, cessons donc ce jeu mesquin. Je n'en ai guère plus besoin et vous n'y pensez pas vraiment.

\- Alors dites-moi ce que vous voulez et finissons-en. »

Elle s'attendait à tout : du chantage, des menaces à peine voilées, de lourds sous-entendus, peut-être même une proposition d'alliance. Le problème n'était pas tant d'avoir tout un panel de possibilités, elle était habituée aux individus complexes. Le problème était plutôt le fait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait être le plus probable. Elle le voyait tout aussi bien menaçant que conciliant, adversaire qu'allié. Et elle n'était même pas certaine que lui-même sache vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire d'elle et de son secret.

Elle détestait se retrouver ainsi vulnérable face à un homme, qui plus est un homme comme Oberyn Martell. Il avait littéralement sa vie entre les mains, bien plus, finalement, que Tywin lui-même. Bien plus que Baelish quand il l'avait dénoncé, s'il l'avait effectivement fait. Bien plus que Stannis Baratheon quand elle avait accepté de l'aider.

« Pourquoi avoir aidé Sansa Stark à fuir ?

\- J'ai laissé son frère se faire tuer, » lâcha-t-elle. Inutile de mentir. « Je lui devais bien ça.

\- A d'autres, lady Shara. Peut-être que c'est un effet secondaire de sa fuite, mais vous ne cherchiez pas à protéger la petite louve du nid de serpents de la capitale. Alors quoi ?

\- Sa présence dans le Nord représente un avantage stratégique immense pour Stannis. » Elle s'écarta un peu de lui pour s'approcher de la porte. Elle l'avait fermée derrière elle, mais elle savait que Varys l'écoutait. Il écoutait toujours. « Si tant est qu'il puisse s'en faire une alliée.

\- C'est à se demander pourquoi Tywin Lannister a fait tuer ma douce sœur et pas vous. »

Sa voix, plus grave, plus rauque, lui arracha un frisson. Elle resta dos à lui un instant avant de se retourner. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il la regardait toujours, mais il ne souriait plus. La conversation n'avait plus rien de la plaisante joute verbale de ses appartements et ils n'avaient tous les deux plus rien de courtisans. Ils parlaient guerre. Ils parlaient morts. Ils parlaient passé et futur, puisque l'un ne pouvait aller sans l'autre ces derniers temps.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'admettre tout haut, elle comprenait la réticence du dornien à lui accorder la moindre trace de confiance. Sans son père, sans l'intervention du sage Jon Arryn, Dorne serait entrée en guerre contre le tout nouveau roi Robert à l'instant même où les nouvelles du sac de Port-Réal avaient atteint les Martell. Il avait fallu toute sa diplomatie, tout son calme et toute la sagesse du prince Doran pour que l'on n'atteigne pas de telles extrémités. Elle était la fille d'un vendu. Elle était l'épouse d'un meurtrier. Elle traitait avec le frère d'un usurpateur. _Qu'y-a-t-il à ne pas aimer ?_ pensa-t-elle avec cynisme.

« Tywin Lannister m'a gardée vivante parce que je dois lui servir à quelque chose, » répondit-elle prudemment. « Je ne sais pas encore à quoi.

\- Et il vous laisse tout le loisir de conspirer et de laisser s'échapper la prisonnière la plus précieuse du royaume ? Permettez que l'on en doute.

\- Il est intelligent, il est vrai. » Elle s'approcha à pas lents. « Très intelligent. Mais l'intelligence a ça de dangereux qu'elle recherche son pareil partout chez les autres. Une fois qu'elle l'y trouve, elle a tendance à vouloir s'assurer que son reflet existe bien, jusqu'à s'émousser à son contact et oublier de s'en méfier. Il me considère inoffensive tant que je n'ai aucun moyen de communication.

\- La preuve que vous ne l'êtes pas tant que ça. Comment comptez-vous avertir Stannis Baratheon de votre… Magistral coup de force ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Elle secoua la tête, impuissante. Ce qu'elle était, en vérité. Mais elle sentait où il voulait en venir et il était inutile de tourner plus longtemps autour du sujet. Il passa une main sur sa barbe sombre et combla l'espace qui les séparait d'un pas. Elle s'était rendue compte à leur première rencontre qu'il était plus grand qu'elle, mais elle ne se rendait compte que maintenant qu'il l'était _à ce point_ : il lui avait paru plus trapu, plus massif que grand, dans sa chambre. Dans la pénombre, proche au point qu'elle puisse sentir son parfum épicé et entêtant, il lui paraissait immense. Dangereux. _Dangereusement attirant,_ lui souffla son esprit avant qu'elle ne rejette cette pensée. Ses yeux sombres brillaient au dessus d'elle. Son souffle faisait voleter de petites mèches échappées de sa tresse. Les aurait-on surpris que la scène aurait été, au mieux, équivoque, au pire, un peu trop évidente. Elle déglutit et s'efforça de ne pas ciller. De ne pas reculer devant la Vipère Rouge.

« Vous ne savez pas, » répéta-t-il. Il y avait de la jubilation dans sa voix, de nouveau. « Shara Arryn _ne sait pas._ Ne devrions-nous pas marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche ?

\- Je suis donc Shara Arryn, et non plus Lady Lannister ?

\- Vous êtes ce que vous désirez être, madame. C'est assez évident. » Il sourit. Il n'avait pas l'air moins menaçant ainsi. « Mettons que je revienne sur ma décision et que je désire vous apporter mon aide. De quoi auriez-vous besoin ?

\- De parchemin, d'encre et d'un corbeau. Ainsi que d'un allié de confiance.

\- Je peux sans doute vous apporter les trois premiers éléments.

\- Et le dernier ? »

Son sourire s'élargit et il s'esclaffa. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était qu'un minuscule sourire, mais il en disait long et il ne le rata pas. _J'ai gagné,_ songea-t-elle. Elle avait gagné un allié. Certes un allié, mais de confiance ? Il ne paraissait lui-même pas vraiment enclin à s'y risquer. Il ne répondit d'ailleurs pas avant de longues secondes de silence et avant d'avoir hausser les épaules d'un air fataliste.

« Je ne vous promets rien, ma Lady. En tout cas pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas prouvée que vous êtes vous-même de confiance, » précisa-t-il. « Qu'est ce que Dorne gagne à cette… Alliance ?

\- Dans l'immédiat, ma reconnaissance. Dans un futur un peu plus lointain, Dorne aura Tywin Lannister et la Montagne, si tant est que vous ne les ayez pas tués avant.

\- Des promesses. Des paroles. » Il se mit à rire. « Vous êtes la fille de votre père et vous avez une voix d'ange. Vous me vendriez du sable et du soleil.

\- Je me contenterai de vous vendre une guerre, mon prince, et une potentielle vengeance.

\- Les dieux sont des êtres bien étranges. »

Elle cilla, surprise par sa réponse. Lui semblait la trouver du meilleur goût, à en juger par son sourire. Il tendit alors une main vers son visage et posa un doigt sous son menton comme pour l'inciter à le relever. Il était déjà haut, aussi se contenta-t-il de rester là, à l'observer comme on observerait une statue. _Il a déjà fait ça._ Il l'avait forcée à le regarder dans sa chambre et elle avait fini par le repousser. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se défit pas. Ses doigts étaient chauds, presque brûlants, sur sa peau froide. Sombres, sur sa peau pâle. Charmeurs, sur son visage impassible. _Quel charmant tableau._ Une antithèse faite corps. Peut-être était-ce de cela qu'il voulait parler, quand il évoquait l'étrangeté des dieux. Peut-être pas.

« Mettre un tel esprit dans un tel corps, » reprit-il. « Masquer l'intelligence sous un vernis de beauté, masquer le cynisme dans le miel d'une voix. Les rendre presque invisibles à celui qui ne saurait voir au travers de ces mensonges. Les dieux ont dû se pencher sur votre berceau et vous faire leur créature, madame.

\- Ils ont pourtant si bien fait de faire de vous le troisième de votre fratrie et non le premier. » Elle sourit à son tour, plus visiblement. « De faire de votre frère, le conciliant Doran, le prince régnant de Dorne et de vous, la Vipère Rouge, son lieutenant.

\- Les dieux ont des desseins que nous ne pouvons qu'imaginer. Tout comme vous.

\- Tout comme vous. »

Il secoua la tête, amusé, et la lâcha. Il se détourna pour rejoindre la chandelle et sortir de ses poches ce qui ressemblait à du parchemin ainsi qu'une boîte. Elle le rejoignit et le vit en sortir une petite plume et un minuscule encrier. _A peine de quoi écrire une lettre,_ songea-t-elle. Il posa le tout sur son bureau et croisa les bras. Elle resta immobile à regarder tout son attirail, avant de relever la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas se précipiter. Elle devait être certaine qu'il n'allait pas la trahir.

C'était peut-être improbable, venant d'un dornien qui ne désirait que la mort de ceux qui avaient causé celle de sa sœur et de ses enfants, mais elle avait appris à douter. De tout, de tous. Y compris des alliés qui pouvaient paraître les plus évidents. Surtout d'eux, en réalité la preuve avec Renly Baratheon qui aurait dû supporter les prétentions de son frère, la preuve avec Ned Stark qui aurait dû faire semblant d'accepter le pouvoir Lannister. Mais l'ambition, l'honneur exacerbé, le sens des responsabilités, l'avidité, tout simplement, tout ça arrivait parfois à détourner le meilleur des alliés de ses promesses. Elle le savait elle était la première à trahir ceux qui la pensaient de confiance. _Il n'a pas tort. Je n'ai pas libéré Sansa pour me racheter._ Et c'était peut-être le pire.

« Dois-je comprendre que mes promesses vous suffisent ?

\- Je suis un homme d'aventure, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Et je ne sais pas résister aux belles créatures de ce monde.

\- Et je suis censée me contenter de ce pauvre compliment et placer ma vie entre vos mains ?

\- Allons. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Et si j'avais voulu vous livrer, croyez-moi, je n'aurais pas attendu. »

Elle attendit encore un peu, pour la forme, avant de s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle saisit la plume et écrivit, aussi vite que possible. Elle ne chercha pas à rendre sa prose agréable ou à se faire respectueuse Stannis était au delà de ça, en ce qui la concernait, et il lui devait bien ça. _Votre majesté,_ écrit-elle. _Je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire le compte rendu de tout ce qui a pu se passer ces derniers mois et je ne puis guère vous résumer tant de choses en si peu de lignes. Le temps presse. Vous devez diriger ce qu'il reste de votre flotte vers le Nord et y retrouver Lady Sansa Stark. Elle est conseillée par Lord Roose Bolton, traître à la solde de Tywin Lannister. Elle fera bientôt marche sur Accalmie et Peyredragon si vous en lui en laissez le temps. Vous devez la rencontrer et lui révéler la vérité. Cela fait, vous trouverez dans les nordiens une force qui, joint à la vôtre, vous permettra de reprendre le Conflands. Mes propres hommes vous suivront._

Elle fit une pause. Elle devait maintenant tout lui expliquer. Elle sentait le regard d'Oberyn posée sur son dos, sur les mots qu'elle écrivait. Elle trempa sa plume et reprit. _Cette missive vous paraître abrupte mais nous n'avons le loisir d'être courtois. Roose Bolton a participé aux Noces Pourpres et tente par tous les moyens de convaincre une jeune et naïve Sansa Stark de ployer le genou devant les Lannister. Quand vous serez devant elle, seul à seul, vous lui montrerez le dernier présent que mon père vous a fait en lui demandant de se rappeler ce que je lui ai dit avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Faites moi confiance._ Elle signa de son nom de jeune fille et roula immédiatement le parchemin. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une chevalière, d'un signet quelconque mais n'en trouva pas.

« Portez-vous une chevalière ? Quelque chose pour que je puisse la cacheter ?

\- Tenez, » dit-il en lui tendant sa bague. Elle était doucement chaude, elle le devint encore plus quand elle l'appliqua contre la cire qu'elle avait fait couler sur le parchemin. D'un coup de plume, elle coupa la lance perçant le soleil des Martell. « Pourquoi…

\- C'est un code. Quand je lui écrivais, avant de finir en geôles, c'était sous le lion Lannister. Je biffais sa patte gauche pour leur signifier que c'était bien moi.

\- Intelligent.

\- C'était surtout de la survie pour eux comme pour moi. »

Elle attendit que la cire sèche et observa le rouleau. Elle avait été brutale, brutalement honnête mais c'était ce que Stannis appréciait chez elle. Entre autres choses elle lui avait aussi permis de sauver la majeure partie de ses hommes et de ses navires. _Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il m'écoute, maintenant._ Et que sa Femme Rouge ne la contredise pas.

Elle finit par se relever et tendit le parchemin à Oberyn. Il le saisit mais elle ne le lâcha pas. Pas tout de suite. _Je suis en train de mettre ma vie entre les mains d'une Vipère,_ se rendit-elle compte. _Les vipères n'ont pas de main._ Elle déglutit et lâcha finalement le rouleau et le regarda le dissimuler dans les plis de son manteau. Il avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres, satisfait de la tournure des évènements.

« Ne prévenez personne, » lui dit-elle, moins souriante. « Ne mettez personne dans la confidence à moins que ça ne soit nécessaire.

\- Seule Ellaria saura. Vous aurez besoin d'elle si vous souhaitez me transmettre d'autres missives, et il vous sera plus facile de la rencontrer elle que moi.

\- Très bien. » Elle acquiesça lentement. « Faites partir cette lettre aussi tôt que possible.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lady Shara. Je ne suis pas novice dans l'art des messes basses et des complots. »

 _Je n'en doute pas une seconde._ Il n'avait pas eu des enfants aux quatre coins du monde pour rien. Il y eut un instant de flottement, comme s'il attendait un mot, quelque chose d'elle. _Un merci ? Pas avant d'être certaine que tu ne vas pas vendre ma tête._ Elle ne dit rien, résistant à l'envie de tourner en dérision cette attente. Prudente plus qu'arrogante, elle se dirigea vers sa porte et l'ouvrit pour le laisser sortir. Il s'exécuta en secouant la tête, plus amusé que jamais.

Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle venait de se jeter dans le vide et d'abattre une carte dont elle ne connaissait pas la signification, elle n'arrivait pas à véritablement se sentir inquiète. Il y avait quelque chose chez Oberyn Martell, chez ce prince de Dorne qui, en dehors de toute considération familiale, sociale ou historique, lui laissait entendre qu'il ne la trahirait pas. Quand ils eurent atteint le pas de la porte de la chambre de la Main, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il s'inclina brièvement en un simulacre de révérence avant de saisir sa main et d'y déposer un baiser. Elle ne se déroba pas.

« Passez une bonne nuit, madame.

\- Vous de même, mon Prince, » dit-elle en sentant ses doigts caresser les siens. Elle retira sa main. « A ce propos, comment saviez-vous que Tywin…

\- Il essaye de me convaincre de siéger à son tribunal. Il est très bavard, quand il veut convaincre, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- J'imagine qu'il peut l'être.

\- Nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir, s'il vous utilise encore comme outil de séduction. » Il s'inclina de nouveau et s'arrêta juste devant les escaliers. « Pas que cela me dérange, au contraire. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et n'attendit pas qu'il disparaisse dans la cage d'escalier pour retourner dans la chambre. Le garde était toujours affalé sur le sol, près de la porte. Elle l'enjamba, la referma et pendit la robe de chambre de Tywin à l'endroit où elle était pendue avant qu'elle ne la prenne. Elle retourna s'allonger et ferma les yeux.

Elle ne s'endormit pas immédiatement – elle mit en fait longtemps avant de trouver le sommeil. Le soldat s'était entre-temps réveillé, confus, et était venu vérifier qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans son lit. Elle avait feint le sommeil et il s'était apparemment contenté de de sa présence pour considérer la chose comme un non-événement. Elle avait alors souris et avait fini par s'endormir.

Elle ne se serait pas réveillée avant un long moment si elle n'avait pas entendu la porte se rouvrir et la voix de Tywin Lannister s'élever non loin d'elle. Elle grimaça et se releva alors, encore ensommeillée, pour aller s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse. Sa tresse n'avait guère bougé, elle était encore en plutôt bon état, et rien ne semblait trahir son escapade de la veille. Elle écouta la Main du roi s'enquérir de nouvelles auprès du garde qui, avec un applomb incroyable, lui annonça qu'il ne s'était rien passé de la nuit. _Mais oui. A part un complot._ Il sortit pour se faire remplacer devant la porte et le silence revint.

Tywin était resté debout au milieu de la pièce, vraisemblablement à l'observer. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il regardait chez elle, ni si vraiment c'était elle qu'il regardait, mais il ne bougea pas d'un cil pendant un certain temps… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers lui, en fait.

« Seigneur Main. La réunion du Conseil restreint a-t-elle été fructueuse ?

\- Le procès aura lieu en fin de semaine, » répondit-il.

\- J'imagine que c'est le moment où vous me dites ce que vous me voulez.

\- Débrouillez-vous pour qu'Oberyn Martell y siège. Passez par sa… Favorite. » Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot comme une insulte. « Je n'ai pas fait venir les dorniens pour qu'ils trouvent le moyen de se rebeller contre la couronne.

\- Il faut croire que tout le monde n'a pas le talent de feu mon père pour apaiser leurs velléités. »

Elle regretta presque immédiatement sa remarque. Il ne dit pourtant rien, ce qui la laissa dubitative. Elle venait de l'insulter, pour ainsi dire ouvertement, ou tout du moins de le provoquer. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de la laisser faire. Elle se releva alors et s'approcha. Le vent encore frais du matin lui rappela qu'elle ne portait qu'une fine chemise de nuit, mais c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Elle vit son regard la dévisager, la dénuder à mesure qu'il scannait la totalité de son corps. _C'est toi qui ne veut pas le consommer, ce mariage._ Elle rejeta cette idée. Elle ne le voulait pas vraiment non plus.

« Nous avons appris la disparition de Lady Sansa Stark, » finit-il par dire d'une voix apparemment lointaine. _C'est donc ça._ « Ainsi que celle de Lady Brienne de Tarth.

\- Sans doute une tentative désespérée de Lady Stark qui n'a fonctionné que grâce à l'agitation autour de feu sa majesté.

\- C'est ce que nous en avons conclu, oui. » Ses pupilles s'étrécirent. Il tendit la main jusqu'à sa joue et l'y posa. Le geste aurait pu être tendre il n'était que possessif. Et froid. _Rien à voir avec la Vipère._ « Je ne pensais pas que vous y parviendriez.

\- Vous me sous-estimez, Lord Lannister. Cela causera votre perte.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons. Faites vous préparer. Vous êtes attendue pour le déjeuner. »

Il s'attarda encore un peu, passa un pouce sur sa pommette, et ressortit de la chambre. Elle resta immobile, souriant au vide comme on se sourirait à soi-même. _Ce n'est que ta première victoire, Shara._ D'autres arriveraient, jusqu'à la toute dernière. La plus belle. La plus grande.


	13. Chapter 13 - The dornish way

**A/N :** Majamaja : Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Shara n'en a pas fini avec les petites victoires... Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive la grande (ou pas ?) ! Oui, les gardes de Tywin ont tous un sérieux soucis de compétence, c'est le problème quand on fait confiance à des idiots. Bonne lecture et merci pour ton commentaire !

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XII – The dornish way

Comme Oberyn avait pu le prévoir, et comme Tywin le lui avait expressément ordonné, Shara passa plusieurs après-midi en compagnie d'Ellaria Sand. Bien sûr, elle passait rarement plus d'une ou deux heures avec la jeune femme, toujours sous bonne garde, mais toujours était-il qu'on la laissait de plus en plus s'approcher des barreaux de sa cage… Sans que rien ni personne ne trouve à y redire. La Main était occupée par le procès, la reine, par ses désirs de vengeance et tout le reste de la Cour ne parlait que de Tyrion Lannister, cet abominable régicide qui avait osé arracher au bon roi Joffrey sa jeune vie. _Quelle bonne blague._ Sous couvert de tant de cérémonies, la seule chose à laquelle les courtisans pensaient, c'était à Lady Margaery et à son futur. Serait-elle de nouveau reine ? Serait-elle renvoyée à Hautjardin ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune femme ne put qu'apprécier cette plage de semi liberté qui lui était autorisée, d'autant plus qu'Ellaria s'avéra être une compagne des plus agréables. Intelligente, cultivée, volontiers amusante et piquante, l'amante de cœur du prince Oberyn était à la hauteur de ce dernier… Et elle était surtout extrêmement douée pour les messes-basses et les sous-entendus. A aucun moment, lorsque les deux femmes discutaient de l'état du royaume, le soldat qui les surveillait ne put se figurer qu'elles étaient en train d'échanger des informations autrement plus importantes que des banalités d'usage. Tout d'abord persuadée que la Putain de l'Aspic n'était rien de plus qu'une courtisane à peine améliorée, elle fut forcée de constater et d'accepter qu'elle était bien plus que ça elle se surprit même, en fin de semaine, à apprécier leurs échanges et à tenter de les rallonger.

Cela étant, si Oberyn Martell finit par accepter de se présenter au procès en tant que juge, ce ne fut pas tant grâce à elle que grâce aux menaces de Tywin. Le roi avait été empoisonné qui mieux que le prince de Dorne, si versé dans l'art interdit des poisons, aurait pu fournir le Lutin ? Elle eut beau ne pas l'avoir croisé depuis leur entrevue nocturne, elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas pu risquer sa tête et celle de sa suite pour le plaisir de faire tourner un Lannister en dérision.

Quand le grand jour arriva, elle trouva, pendue sur le devant d'une armoire, une robe d'un rouge si sombre qu'il en paraissait brun. Elle n'eut guère besoin de sa domestique pour comprendre que c'était la tenue qu'elle devrait porter pour le premier jour du procès après tout, c'était adéquat. Elle savait qu'elle serait placée non loin de la tribune des juges, mais n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où exactement. La Main serait assise sur le trône, les autres participants seraient installés non loin. Le prévenu, lui, serait enfermé dans une demi-cellule de bois. Les témoins défileraient. _Rien de très surprenant,_ songeait-elle alors que sa camériste coiffait sobrement ses cheveux. Elle avait glané toutes ces informations auprès des quelques courtisans qui lui adressaient la parole, de Tywin lui-même et surtout d'Ellaria, de sorte qu'elle ne fut qu'à demi-surprise de voir la débauche de moyens qui avaient été déployés pour théatraliser ce qui n'était finalement qu'une mascarade. Les estrades étaient déjà pleines quand on la conduisit à sa place, tout près de l'estrade et en face du box de l'accusé. Elle croisa le regard croisé du prince Oberyn et de Tywin et leur répondit par un hochement de tête. S'ils se contentèrent de ce salut commun, rien n'aurait pu être plus différent que la manière dont il l'observait. Le premier, un léger sourire aux lèvres, semblait ravi de l'avoir si près de lui. Le second n'exprimait qu'un glacial contentement de la voir apprêtée comme il l'avait désiré.

Elle n'était installée que depuis une ou deux minutes quand le silence se fit dans la salle du Trône. L'accusé, rendu encore plus minuscule par l'écrasante foule qui se pressait de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale, avançait vers l'estrade. Il était escorté de Ser Addam Marpheux et avait visiblement revêtu ses plus beaux atours. _Son humour me surprendra toujours._ Il ne paraissait pas effrayé, ni en colère. Juste las. Elle jeta alors un œil à la tribune et vit que les trois juges eux aussi s'étaient tus. Elle dissimula un sourire moqueur en se rendant compte que l'on avait séparé autant que faire se peut le prince de Dorne et le seigneur de Hautjardin, ennemis plus ou moins héréditaires. _Tywin joue avec le feu,_ pensa-t-elle. _Oberyn est plus dangereux qu'une jarre de feu grégeois._ La prière du Grand Septon évacué, ce dernier démarra les hostilités en demandant à Tyrion Lannister s'il avait tué le roi Joffrey. Sa réponse ne surprit personne et arracha un soupir au prince.

« Eh bien voilà un soulagement, » lâcha-t-il en croisant ses jambes, presque lascivement. Il semblait déjà s'ennuyer. « Si l'on m'avait prévenu que ce serait si rapide.

\- Est-ce donc Lady Sansa ?

\- Les dieux ont tué Joffrey, » répondit Tyrion d'une voix calme. « Il s'est étouffé avec sa tourte de pigeon.

\- Vous accuseriez les cuisines ?

\- Elles ou les pigeons. Laissez-moi juste en dehors de tout ça. »

Lord Tyrell s'empourpra et parut sur le point de se jeter sur le nain. Il y eut quelques rires nerveux. _Il creuse sa tombe._ Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait la moindre chance de s'en sortir, de toute façon. Rien ni personne ne pouvait plus le sauver – il existait bien pire situation que la sienne, de toute évidence.

« Il y a des témoins contre vous, » finit par intervenir Lord Tywin de sa voix implacable. « Nous les entendrons en premier. Il vous sera ensuite loisible de produire vos propres témoins. Vous n'interviendrez qu'avec notre autorisation. »

Et les témoins se succédèrent, certains plus enclins que d'autre à défendre ou à enfoncer l'accusé. Ce fut en vérité assez peu intéressant, hormis les quelques remarques que lança le prince Oberyn à la cantonade. Mais à la manière dont il s'enfonçait progressivement dans son siège et à la manière dont sa tête pendait sur son poing fermé, il était clair qu'il ne faisait ça que pour essayer de se tirer de sa propre torpeur. Ils échangèrent quelques coups d'œil, la plupart du temps juste avant qu'il ne ponctue une question ou une réponse de quelque remarque cinglante ou ironique.

Les mensonges se succédaient à une vitesse infernale. Elle eut progressivement l'impression qu'on lui présentait rien de moins que Maegor le Cruel et Aerys le Fol réuni en la personne de ce minuscule petit bout d'homme. Bientôt, ce fut plus que ce qu'un être comme lui pouvait supporter et il tenta de se lever, de se jeter sur Ser Potaunoir. Bien mal lui prit, puisqu'il fut immédiatement rattrapé et rabroué pour son illustre père. Père qui n'avait désormais plus qu'un lien héréditaire pour mériter de se nommer ainsi.

« Devrons-nous faire enchaîner vos chevilles et poignets comme un vulgaire malandrin ?

\- Non, » répondit-il avec une colère à peine retenue. « Je vous conjure de me pardonner, messires. Ses mensonges m'ont mis en colère.

\- Ses vérités, voulez-vous dire. » Cersei se tenait encore plus près de l'estrade, les mains crispées sur son fauteuil. « Père, je vous conjure de le mettre aux fers pour votre propre sécurité.

\- Le jour où je craindrai un nain sera le jour où je me noierai dans un baril de vin. »

 _J'aimerais voir ça._ Oberyn leva les yeux au ciel et le procès reprit. Et ce fut d'une longueur rare, toute la cour ou presque se présentant pour répéter ce que chacun avait vu, c'était à dire à peu près la même chose que son voisin. Elle ne fut pas appelée, mais ce n'était guère surprenant : avec le scandale qu'elle avait causé la dernière fois qu'on lui avait demandé de s'exprimer, il valait mieux la garder silencieuse. Au moins aurait-elle rendu les choses un peu plus intéressantes. Personne n'osait parler, et elle n'entendait de fait que des bâillements. Se sachant observée par Tywin, elle se retint et resta droite, immobile, à fixer Tyrion qui, lui, ne lui adressa aucun regard. Il s'affaissait de plus en plus, non pas tant que de désespoir que de fatigue et de désillusion. Plus personne ne doutait de l'issue du procès, si tant est que quelques uns avaient pu se figurer qu'il en ressortirait vivant.

Dans son immense magnanimité, Tywin Lannister autorisa une suspension de séance de quelques dizaines de minutes, le temps pour les courtisans et les juges de respirer un peu. Si une partie de l'assistance sortit de la salle, l'accusé comprit, elle ne bougea pas, déjà parce que l'immobilité de son garde lui laissait entendre qu'elle n'était pas censée le faire, mais aussi et surtout pour essayer de glâner quelques informations sur la suite du procès. Elle n'eut guère le loisir de le faire longtemps, cependant, puisque son illustre époux descendit de l'estrade pour venir à sa rencontre. Il congédia d'un geste le soldat et regarda autour d'eux. Ses traits étaient tirés, mais ce n'était pas par la fatigue. Il paraissait agacé. Outré. Vexé, presque. C'était son sang, quoiqu'il en dise, qui était jugé aujourd'hui. _Comme quoi. On peut vomir de l'or et engendrer des régicides._ Même si elle était toujours certaine que Tyrion n'avait pas tué Joffrey. Ou pas volontairement, en tout cas.

« J'imagine que vous êtes ravie, » dit-il sans la regarder. « Nous croulons sous les ragots et les rumeurs. Vous devez vous sentir dans votre élément.

\- Je n'aime les rumeurs que lorsqu'elles reposent sur un fond de vérité, messire. Et je n'oserais baser un jugement sur les racontars de la cour.

\- Une chance que vous ne soyez pas juge, dans ce cas.

\- L'expérience aurait pu être intéressante. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux la toisèrent avec un mépris mêlé d'amusement. Un mélange étrange, mais un mélange qui le caractérisait assez bien. Elle lui répondit par un sourire légèrement tordu. Elle allait reprendre en lui demandant comment il était parvenu à convaincre le prince dornien de se joindre aux festivités quand un écuyer se précipita sur lui. Perdant en un instant tout humour, il fronça les sourcils et saisit la missive qu'il transportait. Le gamin s'enfuit sans demander son reste vers l'arrière cour de la salle du trône tandis que la Main décachetait son parchemin.

D'aucun aurait pu jurer ne pas avoir vu son expression changer et aurait déclaré devant tous les dieux que Tywin Lannister était l'homme le plus stoïque du monde. Mais elle le fréquentait depuis maintenant quelques mois elle avait eu de longues discussions avec lui, elle savait de quel bois il était fait. Aussi n'eut-elle besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour noter tous les changements qui s'opérèrent dans sa physionomie : ses lèvres se pincèrent légèrement, ses pupilles s'étrécirent et elle aperçut sa paupière tressaillir. _Quelque soit la nouvelle, elle ne doit pas être bonne. Du tout._ Il replia pourtant le papier avec calme et le glissa dans une de ses poches. Il releva les yeux vers elle et reprit d'une voix tout aussi calme.

« Ce procès ne saurait durer encore longtemps, madame, » déclara-t-il. « Il ne reste qu'un unique témoin à la couronne. Avant cela, nous laisserons à l'accusé le loisir de produire ses témoins.

\- Je croyais qu'il devait attendre que vous en ayez fini.

\- Inutile de faire durer cette mascarade.

\- Amusant, » nota-t-elle. « Vous-même appelez cela une mascarade. Vous donnez pourtant bien le change, Lord Lannister.

\- Sa culpabilité ne fait aucun doute. A moins que vous ayez quelque preuve à fournir, dame épouse ?

\- En aucune façon. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air péremptoire et rappela le garde. Il s'éloigna et retourna au trône, échangeant quelques mots avec Oberyn qui venait de revenir et Mace avant de se rasseoir et de faire rappeler tout le monde. Il fallut encore cinq minutes de plus pour le calme revienne dans la salle et le procès reprit. On annonça au Lutin qu'il pouvait désormais produire ses témoins. A la manière dont la Main du roi lui avait fait cette gracieuse proposition, il ne doutait pas un instant de sa réponse.

Et pourtant cette réponse le surprit. En fait, elle surprit tout le monde. Le silence, respectueux, se mua en un silence stupéfait. Choqué. Presque terrifié. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté autour d'elle et qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir se mouvoir. _Je n'ai pas bien entendu, je crois._ Elle sentit tous les regards se poser sur elle, y compris ceux, brulants, d'Oberyn Martell et Tywin Lannister. Tremblant, Lord Tyrell prit la parole.

« Pouvez-vous répéter ce que vous venez de dire ?

\- Je demande à ce que Lady Shara Lannister vienne témoigner, » fit le nain sans même la regarder. « De toutes les nobles dames de Port-Réal, c'est la seule qui n'a pas parlé.

\- Autorisation doit être donnée par son époux, et…

\- Faites venir le témoin. »

L'ordre, glacial, émanait d'un Tywin figé dans la glace. Elle sentit alors son garde la tirer par le bras et le suivit donc, avant de s'installer sur l'estrade des témoins. Elle sentait son sang se geler dans ses veines, des bourdonnements à ses oreilles. _A quoi joue-t-il ?_ Tout cela n'avait aucun sens : elle n'était pas si proche de lui, lors des noces. Elle ne l'avait jamais fréquenté. Elle n'avait même jamais vraiment apprécié sa compagnie. Que cherchait-il à faire ?

Elle croisa alors son regard. Il était plein de fierté, de défiance. _Ce n'est pas moi qu'il essaye d'atteindre._ C'était son père, en obligeant sa propre femme à évoquer les doutes qui subsistaient dans cette affaire. Il allait la mettre au pied du mur, l'obliger à souligner toutes les zones d'ombre. _Il va me mettre en danger._ Elle sentit une flamme de colère s'allumer dans sa gorge alors qu'elle jurait de ne dire que la vérité devant tous les dieux.

« Lady Lannister, » dit-il alors d'une voix claire et forte. « Vous étiez aux noces, n'est-ce pas ? Ainsi qu'à tous les évènements qu'ont pu citer les témoins précédents ?

\- En effet. A l'exception de ceux qui ont eu lieu immédiatement après la Bataille de la Néra.

\- Ont-ils tous dit la vérité ? Les témoins, j'entends.

\- Il y avait du vrai dans tout ce qu'ils ont dit, oui.

\- Il y avait donc aussi du faux ? »

 _Espèce de…_ Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et croisa cette fois le regard de Tywin. Il était neutre. Si terriblement neutre qu'il était plein de menaces tacites, plein de rappels de tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit. Elle était devenue le dernier espoir de son fils – le dernier rempart à sa condamnation. Il connaissait ses doutes. Il savait à quel point elle voulait le faire tomber. _C'est une occasion en or…_ Une occasion de mourir, oui.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de mentir, pas devant les dieux, pas devant le trône. Mais elle n'avait pas plus le droit de mourir. Elle ne _pouvait pas_ mourir et c'est ce qu'elle ferait si elle venait à contredire la Main du roi. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour sauver Tyrion Lannister ? Un innocent, certes. Mais un innocent nain, haï de tous. Elle prit une profonde une inspiration.

« Disons que des licences oratoires ont été prises. Mais les faits bruts sont exacts.

\- Des licences oratoires. » Les yeux du nain brillaient. Il n'était pas satisfait de ses réponses. _Deuxième salve. «_ On dit des Arryn qu'ils sont les plus probes des hommes, j'imagine que cela s'étend aux femmes ?

\- Je l'espère, messire.

\- Pouvez-vous donc énumérer les preuves tangibles qui m'incriminent ? »

Elle déglutit. Il y en avait si peu. Ce vin, versé dans le calice, tout au plus. La façon dont Joffrey l'avait désigné en mourant. Mais était-ce tangible ? Personne ne pouvait savoir s'il avait versé ce poison. Elle-même n'y croyait pas, alors comment l'affirmer ? Braqués sur elle, les yeux d'Oberyn luisaient furieusement. Il s'amusait enfin. Enfin il y avait de l'animation. Mais il y avait autre chose : à la manière dont il passait d'elle à Tyrion, il y avait quelque chose… _Ils ont parlé ?_ Elle se força à rester calme. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahie. Tout ceci n'était rien qu'une énième provocation, la dernière avant la mort du Lutin. Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

« Vous avez versé dans le verre de feu son altesse le roi Joffrey le vin qui l'a tué, » répondit-elle d'une voix égale. « Toute la cour vous a vu.

\- M'avez-vous vu verser ce poison dans le vin ?

\- Il n'est guère besoin de grands gestes pour empoisonner du vin, messire.

\- Vous semblez vous y connaître, madame, » intervint Oberyn d'une voix chaude. « Et c'est un spécialiste qui parle.

\- Non point, prince Oberyn. Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'un simple mouvement de coude suffisait et que je n'ai pas eu l'esprit de décrypter le moindre des mouvements de Lord Tyrion. » _Traître._ « Son mépris pour le roi Joffrey était proverbial. Il avait toutes les raisons de commettre un tel crime. »

Le goût acre du mensonge se répandit dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge jusqu'à lui bruler les entrailles. Elle devait se sortir de cette situation aussi rapidement que possible et en y laissant aussi peu de plumes que possible, mais c'était pratiquement impossible. Tyrion n'abandonnerait pas. Tywin ne la sortirait pas de ce pétrin, l'occasion était trop belle de la tester et de la voir tomber avec son fils. Oberyn avait manigancé toute cette histoire et paraissait trop heureux de la voir déstabilisée. _Ne lui fais pas ce plaisir._ Elle garda la tête haute, le menton levé, le dos droit. Elle ne tomberait pas, ne fléchirait pas. Pas à cause de ce nabot. Pas pour lui. _Pour personne._

« C'est donc toutes les preuves que vous retenez contre moi, madame ?

\- Le nombre de témoignages de toutes les nobles dames et chevaliers de cette cour constitue une preuve accablante.

\- Vous avez dit vous-même qu'ils sont empreints de… Comment disiez-vous ? Licence oratoire ? » s'acharna-t-il. « Vous-même n'avez guère témoigné grand chose.

\- Je témoignerai si vous m'en laissez le loisir, messire. Et mon témoignage est simple : vous avez empoisonné le roi Joffrey.

\- Vous l'affirmez alors que vous dites ne pas m'avoir vu versé le poison. Est-ce là donc toute la probité de la maison Arryn ? »

 _Père, pardonnez-moi encore une fois._ Sa gorge, nouée, refusa de laisser passer le moindre son pendant un long moment. Elle rejeta la douleur sourde à son cœur qui lui hurlait de dire ce qu'elle pensait, d'accuser les Tyrell et Littlefinger, de jeter aux loups la cage d'or dans laquelle elle était enfermée, quitte à en mourir. De redevenir Shara Arryn, la droite, l'honnête héritière de la plus pure maison du royaume. Elle la rejeta tant et si bien qu'elle secoua lentement la tête et planta ses yeux clairs dans ceux, mutins, du nain.

« Vous êtes coupable. Voilà mon témoignage.

\- Votre père…

\- Et je n'appartiens plus à la maison Arryn, » continua-t-elle alors que le silence s'était fait lourd. _Voilà sa technique._ « Et mon père est décédé voilà plus d'un an.

\- Garde, » intervint alors finalement Tywin Lannister. « Raccompagnez Lady Shara à sa place.

\- C'est cela, retirez donc de ma vue cette menteuse d'arriviste, Lord Lannister, et je vous ferai votre confession ! »

L'outrage étrangla Shara suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle ne voie pas tout de suite que son époux s'était levé d'un bond avant de se rasseoir lentement. Quand elle se rassit à sa place, elle le vit fixer son nain de fils et il n'y avait plus rien dans ses yeux qu'une colère inextinguible. Alors même que ce spectacle à lui tout seul blessait la fierté de Lord Tywin Lannister, son propre fils avait osé mettre en scène son épouse et l'insulter devant ses yeux ? _Qu'il meure,_ songea-t-elle en serrant les poings. Elle avait tenté de le soutenir, elle aurait sans doute plaidé sa cause dans d'autres circonstances, mais l'insulte et l'humiliation étaient telles qu'elle ne _pouvait pas_ lui pardonner. _Personne_ n'avait le droit de l'humilier. _Personne_ n'avait le droit de l'utiliser. Même un innocent. Même lui.

Quand le tumulte se fut tu, ce fut de nouveau au tour de Tyrion Lannister de parler. Mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas pour plaider coupable. Il n'avait pas joué à ce jeu pour ça. Il n'avait pas _juste_ voulu laisser un souvenir impérissable à la cour.

« Coupable, » dit-il. « Tellement coupable. Est-ce là ce que vous brûliez d'entendre, Lady Shara ?

\- Vous reconnaissez donc avoir empoisonné le roi ?

\- Rien de semblable. » Il secoua la tête et s'avança vers le bord de son box, vers son père qui ne s'était pas détendu. « La mort de Joffrey, j'en suis innocent. Je suis coupable d'un crime bien plus monstrueux. Je suis né. J'ai vécu. Je suis coupable d'être nain, je le confesse.

\- Folies que tout cela, Tyrion, » rétorqua Tywin. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu sa voix tressauter. « Tenez-vous en au sujet présent, ce procès de porte pas sur votre état de nain. N'avez-vous rien à dire pour votre défense ?

\- C'est là que vous vous abusez, on me fait ce procès depuis que j'existe. Je ne dirais que ceci : je n'ai pas commis ce crime mais, à présent, je souhaiterais l'avoir commis. »

Quand il se tourna vers la foule, vers elle, ce fut un océan de visage blême qu'il rencontra. Elle-même s'était sentie pâlir. Il jouait à un jeu dont les règles lui étaient inconnues elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il faisait, n'avait aucun sens. Il s'enterrait vivant. Il annihilait tout espoir de rédemption ou de grâce. Il avait insulté son père, sa belle-mère, rien ne viendrait le sauver du côté de son propre sang. Alors qu'elle était la première traîtresse du royaume, elle l'avait abandonnée et aurait déclaré avoir tout vu si elle en avait eu la possibilité. _Au diable les promesses divines._

« Je souhaiterais avoir eu suffisamment de poison pour vous tous. Vous me forcez à me repentir de n'être pas le monstre que vous seriez aises de voir en moi, mais le fait est là. J'ai beau être innocent, ce n'est pas ici qu'on me rendra justice. » Il pivota vers elle. « Ici, l'on préfère marier une traîtresse avérée à un homme plus puissant que le roi et condamner un innocent. Ce n'est pas ici qu'on me rendra justice. J'en appelle donc aux dieux et exige un duel judiciaire.

\- Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?!

\- Non, je l'ai retrouvé. J'exige un duel judiciaire.

\- Vous n'avez pas de champion, » cria presque Lord Tyrell, au bord de l'apoplexie. « Vous ne…

\- Il en a un. »

Le prince Oberyn Martell s'était levé, droit et fier, beau et solaire dans sa tunique dorée. _Cela ne se peut…_ Il parcourut l'assistance du regard, Cersei comprise, avant de s'arrêter sur elle. _C'était ça, son plan ? En arriver à une telle extrémité ?_ Il sourit alors, alors que l'agitation se répandait comme une traînée de poudre dans la salle du trône. On ordonna alors dans l'urgence de mettre fin au procès - le combat aurait lieu le surlendemain, le temps de préparer l'arène et les deux champions. A l'annonce du nom du second, tout s'éclaira.

 _Ser Gregor Clegane, champion de sa majesté._ Tout ceci n'avait rien à voir avec Tyrion, ni même avec Joffrey. Oberyn se vengeait. Il obtenait enfin ce qu'il désirait, et il l'obtenait de la meilleure des manières possibles : contre Tywin Lannister. Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Il sourit encore plus. _Il ne se rend pas compte. Il ne comprend pas._ Ces quatre mots venaient de plonger le royaume dans le deuxième acte de la guerre civile, avant même que les navires de Stannis Baratheon ne le fassent : Dorne venait de faire son entrée en la superbe personne de son prince cadet.


	14. Chapter 14 - Pride and Prejudice

**A/N :** Petit avertissement pour ce chapitre : relation sexuelle _pas exactement_ consentie (mais ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre). Dans le doute, vous êtes prévenus.

Majamaja : Hélas je suis encore un peu dans le flou pour la fin - mais j'ai globalement un plan fixe pour tout ce qu'il me reste à écrire. Je ne pourrais pas te dire combien de chapitres il reste exactement, mais je pense qu'une grosse vingtaine est encore à peu près nécessaire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XIV – Pride and prejudice

La confusion régna un bon moment dans la salle du trône, tandis que chacun regagnait ses appartements ou les jardins pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit port-réalaise… Tant et si bien que son garde dut quitter son poste et aller prêter main forte à ses collègues pour évacuer les spectateurs, la laissant pour ainsi dire seule sur son estrade, assise au milieu du banc vide. Consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas se mettre plus en avant, elle resta immobile, l'esprit obnubilé par ce qui venait de se passer. Les choses venaient de prendre un tournant drastique qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé – et il était assez évident que personne n'avait envisagé qu'Oberyn Martell puisse être assez fou pour défier Tywin Lannister aussi ouvertement.

« Vous voilà bien seule, madame, » souffla l'intéressé qui s'était approché sans un bruit. « Votre époux n'est donc pas venu vous chercher ?

\- De toute évidence, mon prince.

\- Quelle honte. Je n'oserais pas vous lâcher du regard un instant, si vous étiez ma femme.

\- Lord Lannister a sans doute mieux à faire. » Sa voix, glaciale, ne lui laissait pas le loisir de trouver à plaisanter. « J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, Oberyn. »

Il se mit à sourire et pencha la tête, l'air de vouloir l'encourager à faire de même. Son visage resta de marbre, ses lèvres, pincées. Comment pouvait-il être aussi sur de lui ? Il était en train de mettre sa vie en danger, ainsi que celle de toute sa suite ! Même s'il gagnait, ce serait là une suprême humiliation pour la Main du roi. Jamais Tywin Lannister ne le laisserait quitter la capitale sans se venger et jamais il n'accepterait la victoire de son fils. _Comment a-t-il pu être aussi imprudent ?_

Mais au fond d'elle, dans un coin de son esprit, elle se rappela qu'il était question d'Oberyn Martell, pas d'elle. Il était à demi fou, comme tous les dorniens, et il était sanguin. Il attendait sa vengeance depuis plus de quinze ans et quelle meilleure manière de venger sa sœur que de tuer son violeur et meurtrier devant toute la cour et devant les Lannister eux-mêmes ? Quelque part, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Peut-être pas directement à cette décision, mais au moins à une réaction aussi impulsive.

« Vous vous inquiéteriez pour moi, Lady Shara ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour le royaume, » corrigea-t-elle. « Si vous veniez à mourir, le feu et le sang serait à nouveau versé sur nos terres.

\- Mais je ne mourrai pas. Oublieriez-vous que je…

\- Prince Oberyn. » Tywin était apparu derrière elle et avait posé une main sur son épaule. « Mon épouse et moi-même allons regagner nos appartements.

\- Bien sûr. Messire, madame. »

L'éclat des yeux du dornien ne s'apaisa au contact de celui, glacial, de la Main. Il se courba et sortit à son tour de la salle du trône tandis qu'elle obéissait à l'ordre silencieux de son époux de le suivre jusqu'à la Tour de la Main. Les yeux ostensiblement baissés, elle grimpa les étages jusqu'au palier des appartements. Une femme de chambre attendait devant les siens. Elle cilla et, le temps de se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, Tywin avait déjà disparu. Elle se laissa tirer jusqu'à ses quartiers. _Il est tard,_ songea-t-elle. _Pourquoi ne veut-il pas que je rentre ?_

« Le Seigneur Main veut que vous vous mettiez en tenue de nuit dans vos appartements, ce soir, » annonça la camériste en l'aidant à s'extirper de ses vêtements. « Il souhaite que vous le rejoigniez lorsque ce sera fait.

\- Pourquoi ici ?

\- Le seigneur ne l'a pas précisé. »

 _Evidemment._ Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et se laissa faire, docile. Une fois déshabillée et revêtue uniquement d'une robe de chambre et d'un peignoir en soie rosé, la domestique s'effaça et lui demanda de rejoindre son époux. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement, sous le regard à peine dissimulé du soldat qui gardait la porte de l'appartement conjugal. Elle traversa l'antichambre presque vide et entra dans la chambre.

Elle pila net quand elle vit Tywin. Il portait le peignoir qu'elle lui avait _emprunté_ lors de sa rencontre avec Oberyn Martell et une simple chemise noire. Et c'était tout. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi dénudé, du moins n'avait-elle pas eu l'occasion de l'observer ainsi. Il ne se changeait qu'au dernier moment, d'ordinaire, avant de venir dormir et elle-même dormait souvent déjà quand c'était le cas. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle resserra les pans de son déshabillé autour de son buste et s'avança.

« Messire, » dit-elle d'une voix prudente. « Pourquoi tant de cérémonial, ce soir ?

\- Allons, ma Lady. » Il ne la regardait pas. Il était en train de relire la missive qu'il avait reçue. « Ne me faites pas croire que vous ne savez pas de quoi il s'agit. »

Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle sentit presque des goutes de sueur parcourir son échine. _Qu'y a-t-il dans cette lettre ?_ Etait-elle trahie ? Connaissait-il son plan ? Elle s'efforça de rester impassible et continua d'avancer. A sa grande surprise, il lui tendit la missive. Il ne la lâcha plus du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait baissé les yeux sur les mots écrits visiblement à la hâte. Elle reconnut presque immédiatement le sceau caractéristique des Bolton, avant même d'avoir commencé sa lecture. _Lady Sansa Stark est bien arrivée…_ Oui, c'était une bonne chose. Rien qui ne justifie un tel déploiement de force. _Stannis Baratheon dirige ses navires vers le Nord. Il sera sur nos côtes d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus._

Elle se figea en lisant ces deux phrases. Ainsi donc Stannis lui avait fait confiance et attaquait déjà le Nord ? L'idée même la stupéfia suffisamment pour que Tywin prenne cette surprise pour du choc. Il n'était pas si loin de la vérité, mais personne ne savait vraisemblablement l'étendue de ses tractations. _Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tout ce… Oh._

Elle releva lentement les yeux du parchemin et rencontra ceux, verts, de son époux. _La voilà, la raison de ce mariage._ Depuis le départ, Tywin Lannister _savait_ que Stannis finirait pas s'en prendre au Nord, avec ou sans Sansa Stark, avec ou sans elle. Il savait aussi, tout aussi bien qu'elle et que n'importe quelle personne versée dans la géographie, que le moyen le plus rapide d'atteindre le Nord par les terres était de passer par la Baie des Crabes puis de remonter la Verfurque jusqu'au Trident, tenu par les Frey alliés de la couronne. Or, la majorité des ports de la Baie faisaient parti du Val. _Il a besoin de moi pour ordonner à mes hommes d'ouvrir les ports et de laisser passer ses navires._ Chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire sans elle, au risque de produire l'effet inverse et de perdre hommes et bateaux dans les eaux tumultueuses du Trident.

Mais tant qu'il n'était pas certain que l'événement se produirait, il n'avait aucune raison de se lier définitivement à une traîtresse. Aucune raison de _consommer_ leur union, puisqu'il n'avait _rien_ à lui faire faire de force. Elle déglutit de nouveau et posa la missive sur le bureau. Les sueurs froides dans son dos s'étaient transformées en frissons. Elle avait imaginé que ce moment n'arriverait jamais, qu'elle aurait le temps de s'enfuir avant qu'il n'y pense. Mais les choses s'accéléraient.

« Vous allez m'ordonner d'ouvrir les ports du Val, » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. « Pour laisser passer les navires qui ravitailleront le Nord en hommes et en vivres. C'est pour cette raison que vous m'avez épousée.

\- Vous avez mis le temps, mais toutes mes félicitations, Lady Shara. Vous m'avez percé à jour.

\- Rien ne m'oblige à vous obéir. » Elle releva la tête. Elle tentait le tout pour tout, espérant pour la première fois se tromper. « Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce mariage n'est en pas un.

\- A partir de ce soir, il le sera. »

 _La froideur avec laquelle il dit cela._ Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Pourquoi l'idée de consommer cette union paraissait-elle plus difficile maintenant qu'à l'époque des noces ? _Parce que maintenant, je sais de quoi il est capable._ Oh, il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Pas physiquement, en tout cas. Mais le piège qu'elle s'était imaginée lointain venait de se refermer sur elle. La virginité qu'elle pouvait encore plaider, même de manière mensongère, ne tiendrait plus. Le garde devant la porte, la camériste étaient autant de témoins potentiels si elle venait à contester la validité de l'union. Et de lanceurs de rumeurs quant à la… Bonne santé du couple Lannister. Il avait beau haïr les ragots, Tywin savait très bien s'en servir à son avantage. Et à l'encontre de sa jeune épouse.

« Et si je venais à tomber enceinte ? Que feriez-vous ?

\- Un nouvel héritier de Castral-Roc verrait le jour, » dit-il simplement. « Et le Val comme l'Ouest seraient dirigés par un Lannister.

\- Comme l'idée doit vous plaire.

\- Ne soyez pas si acerbe. Ce nom vous plaît suffisamment pour que vous l'utilisiez devant la cour toute entière.

\- Ne vous imaginez pas un instant que j'ai fait tout cela pour vous. »

Elle n'avait plus envie de jouter. Elle n'avait plus envie de faire de bons mots. L'avenir lui paraissait brusquement beaucoup plus sombre que quelques heures auparavant Oberyn Martell allait mourir d'une manière ou d'une autre, brisant net tout espoir de victoire de Stannis Baratheon, elle allait bientôt être définitivement enchainée à la maison Lannister et le Val allait être assiégé. _Et je vais devoir…_ Elle réprima un énième frisson. Ce n'était pas du dégout. Ce n'était pas de la peur. Mais ce n'était pas du désir – surtout pas.

« Non, bien sûr. Ne vous aurais-je pas eu à l'œil durant toute la séance et la pause que j'aurais pu croire que vous faisiez cela pour mon fils et Oberyn Martell.

\- Je n'ai pas adressé la parole ni à l'un ni à l'autre depuis des jours, » répliqua-t-elle. « Et je n'aurais rien à gagner à la victoire du prince Oberyn.

\- Rien, si ce n'est le soulèvement de Dorne. Vous vous complaisez dans le chaos, Lady Shara. C'est sans doute l'une des raisons pour lesquelles vous attirez à ce point le prince.

\- Oh, donc la prochaine étape c'est de me vendre comme prostituée à Dorne pour vous en faire un allié ? »

Le léger sourire victorieux qui était apparu sur les lèvres de Tywin tressauta et disparut. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ses traits se tendirent. _Si ce n'était pas de lui qu'il était question, je le dirais jaloux._ Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, à l'endroit où son peignoir était noué. Geste défensif inutile, viendrait bien le moment où elle devrait s'en débarrasser. Mais pas tout de suite. Ils n'en avaient pas fini avec leur règlement de compte. Pas encore, du moins.

« Ce petit jeu a assez duré. Il est grand temps que vous vous rappeliez à qui vous appartenez, » dit-il avec fermeté. « Il en va de même pour le prince de Dorne.

\- Vous vous figurez que c'est à la faveur de mes appâts qu'il a accepté de vous servir de juge ?

\- Je ne me figure rien et c'est sans doute mieux pour vous et votre si chère liberté. » _Possessivité,_ corrigea-t-elle mentalement. « Déshabillez-vous. »

Elle resta un instant immobile à le défier du regard, mais il avait raison. Ce petit jeu avait assez duré. Elle avait assez profité des largesses de sa liberté conditionnelle l'heure était venue de rentrer dans le rang. En tout cas pour l'instant. _Je trouverai un moyen,_ se promit-elle en délaçant le lien qui retenait son par-dessus. Il tomba au sol sans un bruit. Il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Elle réprima un dernier frisson, un dernier accès de rejet et, sans détourner le regard, délaça sa chemise qui tomba à son tour à ses pieds.

Elle avait déjà été nue devant un homme. Elle avait déjà été nue dans les bras d'un homme. Elle se savait désirable, parce qu'elle l'avait vu dans les yeux d'autres hommes. Mais ainsi dénudée devant lui, elle se sentait impuissante, faible, fragile. Une enfant devant un adulte, comme ces gamines que l'on marie à peine nubile à de vieux barbons. Même s'il portait beau, même s'il n'y avait que de fines rides pour rappeler son âge, il était Tywin Lannister. Et elle n'était personne, si ce n'est son obligée.

D'un regard, il lui ordonna de rejoindre le lit. Ce qu'elle fit. Sous ses pieds nus, le sol de pierre lui parut gelé. Sur sa peau dénudée, le vent coulis qui s'engouffrait par les fenêtres lui parut glacial. Les draps, pourtant de la meilleure facture possible, lui parurent rêches. Son cœur battait fort à ses tempes, lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. _Au moins tout serait bientôt terminé._ A moins que tout ne fasse que commencer.

Elle aurait aimé être capable d'une énième pique cynique ou ironique. Elle n'était pas plus en danger qu'à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole, après tout. Mais rien ne vint à part l'envie quasi-irrépressible de fuir aussi loin que possible. En vérité, _tout_ semblait plus facile que ça : le combattre verbalement, même physiquement, le défier, se laisser humilier, comploter, tout, absolument _tout_ était plus simple parce qu'elle parvenait à prédire au moins un peu ses réactions. Parce qu'il ne laissait rien paraître et parce qu'il était, eh bien, Tywin Lannister. Mais la façon dont il la regardait lui rappelait presque violemment que Tywin Lannister pouvait être l'homme le plus glacial de ce monde, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Un homme qui, peut-être, la désirait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Tout ceci n'a que partiellement à voir avec la guerre, » lâcha-t-elle en le suivant du regard. Il s'arrêta devant le lit pour retirer sa robe de chambre. « Craignez-vous donc que le prince Oberyn vole votre droit à ma première nuit ?

\- Nous savons tous les deux que c'est loin d'être votre première nuit. Ne prenez pas tout cela si personnellement.

\- Ce ne sont que des déductions. Vous m'avez demandée de me déshabiller alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire. » Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. L'âge ne l'avait pas rendu plus faible, en témoignait la force qui irradiait de sa silhouette. « Vous ne me quittez pas du regard depuis que je l'ai fait. Vous ne m'avez encore rien ordonné de faire à propos du Val. Vous n'avez même pas essayé de me convaincre de le faire, ou de faire pression sur moi. »

Il ne répondit rien. _C'est donc ça._ Ce n'était rien de plus que la réaction viscérale d'un homme à la fierté blessée par les avances d'un autre. Elle se fendit d'un sourire narquois. Finalement, c'était peut-être plus simple de prendre les choses ainsi. Il était vexé et avait une excuse parfaite pour lui rappeler à quel point elle était dépendante de lui. C'était moins effrayant que de s'imaginer qu'il puisse tout simplement vouloir d'elle. _On parle de Tywin Lannister._ Pas de n'importe quel noble. Pas d'Oberyn Martell.

Si elle avait dû se dévêtir, il ne fit pas cet effort et la rejoignit sur le lit encore couvert de sa chemise. L'image était absurde, presque risible. Il perdait toute la superbe que ses tenues strictes lui donnaient, ainsi habillé. Mais son visage, lui, n'avait rien perdu de sa dureté. Pourtant elle eut l'impression diffuse qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'elle, même s'il le dissimulait beaucoup mieux. _Au moins aurais-je la chance de pouvoir affirmer avoir vu le Lion de Castral-Roc mal à l'aise devant une femme._

Quand bien même ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle partageait la couche d'un homme de cette manière là, elle aurait très bien pu être encore vierge que ça n'aurait rien changé. Les quelques relations épisodiques qu'elle s'était autorisée au Val ou à la cour n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que Tywin faisait. Il n'y eu aucun geste, aucune caresse, aucun baiser. Il n'y eu que lui au dessus d'elle pendant quelques instants, puis lui en elle. Elle tourna la tête vers le mur le plus proche quand elle le sentit la pénétrer et, ostensiblement, ne le quitta plus des yeux. Elle serra les dents et les poings sur les draps.

Ce n'était pas à proprement dit douloureux. Il n'était pas violent ni brusque et il ne cherchait apparemment pas à lui faire mal. Mais ça n'avait rien d'agréable. Elle n'en avait pas envie et son corps tout entier rejetait cette présence étrangère. Ce n'était toujours pas du dégoût elle était révulsée, tout simplement. Même lorsque ses mouvements s'accélérèrent et s'approfondirent en elle, elle resta de marbre, crispant ses traits pour ne pas grimacer. Elle n'était pas une prostituée. Elle ne lui ferait pas la joie de feindre le moindre plaisir. C'était plus que ce qu'il méritait, il avait déjà ce qu'il voulait. _Moi._

Elle poussa presque une exclamation de surprise quand il saisit son visage dans sa main pour la forcer à le regarder. _Qu'est ce que…_ Sa main, posée sur son cou, maintenait sa tête immobile et aurait sans doute pu l'étranger s'il l'avait seulement voulu. Elle s'efforça de rester impassible, mais son champ de vision se limitait à ses yeux et ses yeux brulaient. Ils brulaient de beaucoup trop de choses et ils brulaient beaucoup trop fort, ça ne pouvait pas être les siens. Ou si c'était les siens, ce n'était pas elle qu'il regardait. Trop de sentiments contradictoires y étaient mélangés pour que ce soit elle.

« Est-ce que vous préfèreriez que je sois Oberyn Martell, ou n'importe lequel de tous ces hommes qui se figurent que vous vous sentez seule ? » Sa voix était heurtée, chaude. _Il s'amuse beaucoup plus que moi, de toute évidence._ « Montreriez-vous un peu plus de bonne volonté ?

\- Je ne suis pas supposée en montrer.

\- Je pourrais cesser de le faire, dans ce cas. N'oubliez pas que votre présence ici ne dépend que de moi.

\- Vous avez assez d'or pour vous payer les meilleures prostituées de ce royaume, » grogna-t-elle. « Je suis peut-être votre prisonnière, mais je ne serais _jamais_ votre pute. »

Ses yeux se glacèrent instantanément et elle craignit un instant que ses doigts si près de sa gorge ne se décident à la serrer. Ils ne le firent pas, mais ils ne la lâchèrent pas pour autant. Les dieux eurent cependant pitié d'elle puisque tout fut rapidement fini. Il se retira immédiatement et s'assit sur le bord du lit, dos à elle. Silencieuse, elle réprima l'envie de se rouler en position fœtale et de lui tourner, à son tour, le dos. Elle respira profondément et s'intima l'ordre de rester calme. C'était terminé. _C'est terminé._ En tout cas pour ce soir. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, ses yeux picoter, mais crispa une fois encore ses poings sur les draps. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle était plus forte que ça. _Plus forte que lui._

« Lorsque je vous l'ordonnerai, vous écrirez une missive à Lord Royce. Sous ma dictée. Ne vous avisez pas d'essayer de lui faire passer le moindre message ou…

\- Je serai envoyée à Castral Roc, » dit-elle, absente. « Je sais, oui. Mais vous ne pouvez plus me faire tuer sans jeter l'opprobre sur votre si cher nom.

\- Qui parle de vous faire tuer ? Le Roc est un endroit dangereux pour qui ne le connaît pas bien.

\- Bonne nuit, seigneur époux. »

Elle se résolut à se tourner et à tirer sur elle les couvertures restées pliées au pied sur lit. Il n'ajouta rien tandis qu'elle soufflait la bougie qui illuminait sa table de chevet et fermait les yeux, mais elle sentait le poids de son regard sur son dos. Il lui arracha un frisson qu'il ne pouvait heureusement pas percevoir avant qu'il ne se couche à son tour. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixa le vide pendant un long moment, suffisamment pour qu'il ait le temps de s'endormir. Elle avait tant crispé ses mâchoires qu'elle les entendait presque gémir. Elle sentait ses ongles tracer des demi-lunes sanglantes dans ses paumes. Et son esprit, pour la première fois depuis des lustres, était complètement vide.

Il lui fallut un long moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait. Silencieusement, sans un geste, sans un sanglot. Les larmes coulaient juste sur ses joues et trempaient progressivement son coussin. Elle pleurait comme elle avait pleuré son père, des mois après sa mort. Elle pleurait, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. C'était sans doute pour tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait été libérée. Peut-être aussi un peu pour ce qui s'était passé avant.

Elle se recroquevilla et ferma les yeux quelques minutes. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient secs et son esprit était déjà plus clair. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. Elle avait trop sacrifié, trop causer de morts et de torts pour pleurer – elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle avait le devoir de continuer à avancer, et pour ça elle allait avoir besoin des dorniens, encore. _Une lettre, je dois écrire un lettre à Royce._ Même si Tywin venait tout juste de lui interdire de le faire. Une lettre pour lui ordonner de bloquer les ports, de couler leurs navires dans les marinas pour les bloquer et piéger la marine royale. Elle avait juste besoin d'un bout de parchemin et d'encre. _Peut-être demain matin._ Elle arriverait peut-être à en voler à son cher époux avant que sa domestique n'arrive, si elle se levait tôt.

Ou si elle ne dormait pas. De toute façon, elle n'en était pas capable. Elle desserra les dents, les poings et hocha la tête en silence. Elle prenait de plus en plus de risques, mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Le moment venu, elle devrait s'enfuir. Il devinerait. Il saurait, une fois ses navires perdus, qu'elle y était pour quelque chose. _J'ai besoin du prince._ L'idée même la révulsait, mais elle ne pouvait rien contre l'évidence. Il était le seul à pouvoir la sortir du Donjon Rouge et de la capitale. S'il survivait. _Je dois m'en assurer._

Et à force de réflexions et de tergiversations, elle vit le soleil poindre aux fenêtres et inonder progressivement la chambre de lumière. Elle ferma alors les yeux, aux aguets, et sentit vite Tywin se lever. Les yeux fermés, emmitouflée dans les draps comme si elle dormait encore, elle tendit l'oreille. Il y eut des bruits d'eau, comme quelqu'un qui s'en passerait sur le visage. Des bruits soyeux d'étoffes que l'on enfile. Des pas sur les dalles qui se rapprochaient. Il s'arrêta devant elle. Le souffle profond, elle continua de feindre le sommeil. Il resta un long moment, sans qu'elle sache si c'était elle qu'il observait ou quelque chose d'autre, non loin. A un moment donné, elle crut sentir quelque chose sur sa joue, au moment où ses pas s'éloignèrent. _Idioties,_ s'admonesta-t-elle. Quand elle entendit la porte se fermer, elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil, puis le second. Elle était seule. Enfin.

A pas de loups, nu-pieds sur le dallage, elle rejoignit le bureau de Tywin. Sans toucher aux papiers qui le couvraient, elle fouilla les tiroirs à la recherche d'une bouteille d'encre. Qu'elle trouva. Elle avait été légèrement entamée – c'était de l'encre rouge. Elle la saisit, avant de trouver une page de parchemin vierge et une vieille plume jetée dans une corbeille. Elle était abimée, mais qu'importe. Royce comprendrait. Toujours aussi discrètement que possible, elle fourra parchemin et plume dans les pages du dernier ouvrage qu'il lui avait rendu. Quant à la bouteille d'encre… Elle parcourut la salle du regard avant de se souvenir de son judas. Elle releva la tapisserie qui le couvrait et, priant pour qu'elle ne se brise pas, y glissa la bouteille d'encre. Elle était assez petite pour passer. A l'absence de bruit, elle devina qu'elle était restée bloquée contre le miroir, de l'autre côté. Elle remercia les sept dieux et les autres avant de retourner se coucher en attendant que sa domestique n'arrive. Elle était peut-être en train de faire la plus grande erreur de sa vie, mais au moins aurait-elle eu le mérite d'essayer. _Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'Ellaria soit digne de confiance._


	15. Chapter 15 - Final masquerade

**A/N :** Majamaja : Encore un peu de patience pour le duel ;) Bonne lecture !

Edit 20/10 \- Fausse update, je n'updaterai pas dimanche (obligations familiales). A la semaine prochaine !

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XV – Final masquerade

Même s'il était de réputation presque générale que les dorniens étaient des comploteurs nés, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Ellaria lui fasse parvenir une invitation officielle à venir partager avec elle et ses dames un déjeuner. _Un déjeuner._ L'affront que cela aurait été, si elle n'avait pas été au courant de leurs machinations, que d'oser inviter l'épouse de la Main du roi à un déjeuner où présiderait la _putain de l'Aspic !_ Au lieu de la mépriser, Shara se surprit à ne l'en apprécier que d'avantage. Elle n'avait aucune idée de si la jeune femme avait eu l'idée d'elle-même ou si elle agissait sur les ordres d'Oberyn, mais dans tous les cas, elle avait eu la meilleure idée de sa vie.

Elle eut d'ailleurs tout juste le temps de rédiger à la hâte quelques mots à Lord Nestor Royce pour lui ordonner, à la réception de sa seconde lettre, de bloquer tous les ports du Val à commencer par celui de Goëville où les navires s'arrêteraient pour faire le plein de provisions et d'armes, ainsi que ceux de Combemèche et de Salins, au cas où Tywin serait plus malin qu'elle ne le prédisait. Il était obligé de passer par Salins, quoiqu'il arrive c'est là que se trouverait le tombeau de ses navires. Elle l'assurait de son perpétuel soutien et de son retour prochain, alors même qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui arriverait l'après-midi même. Elle signa brièvement et cacheta la lettre d'un anonyme sceau de cire blanche, avant de la glisser dans son corsage.

Et elle se rendit au déjeuner sous bonne garde. Elle n'avait jamais sympathisé avec son chien de garde elle n'avait même jamais essayé. Elle était à peu près certaine que si elle essayait, il en rendrait immédiatement compte à Tywin et il ne manquerait pas de le lui faire remarquer. Aussi se contentait-elle de faire comme s'il n'existait pas, ce qui, avec un peu d'entraînement, n'était pas si compliqué. De toute façon, elle parlait surtout pour ne rien dire, ces derniers temps. Il aurait pu tout enregistrer que Tywin aurait renoncé à écouter tout son babillage de courtisane.

Elle arrivait dernière, comme il était d'usage pour une femme aussi noble qu'elle. Toutes les femmes présentes – des dorniennes de plus ou moins haute naissance, s'inclinèrent brièvement. Ellaria lui sourit et lui tendit les bras. Shara s'approcha et saisit ses mains délicatement.

« Un tel honneur de vous avoir parmi nous, madame, » dit-elle. Son accent chantait les vins de Dorne, les Jardins Aquatiques et les déserts du sud. « Un véritable plaisir, aussi.

\- Pour moi aussi, Ellaria.

\- J'ai bien trop tardé à vous inviter, j'en suis désolée. Il a fallu que le prince Oberyn me le rappelle pour que je n'oublie pas encore une fois.

\- Les évènements se succèdent à une telle vitesse qu'il nous est impossible de nous souvenir de tout. Ce n'est rien. »

La jeune femme s'inclina et l'invita à venir s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit, à sa droite. Elle appela les domestiques et les plats arrivèrent, les uns après les autres, tous plus raffinés les uns que les autres. Pendant un instant, devant l'affluence de toutes ces odeurs, couleurs et saveurs, elle plaignit son garde de devoir regarder sans goûter. Puis elle se rappela qu'il était surtout là pour la surveiller et elle l'oublia bien vite.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir de grandes discussions, ni même de discussions intéressantes. Encore une fois, elle devait admettre qu'elle avait mal jugé les dorniens, et surtout les dorniennes. Plus indépendantes que les femmes de Westeros, celles de la capitale a fortiori, elles étaient aussi visiblement moins naïves et plus conscientes de ce qui se passait autour d'elle… Ce qui rendait les conversations à la fois agréables et passionnantes. Dorne était une partie méconnue et singulière du royaume, et ses habitants avaient des opinions tranchées sur des sujets qui faisaient l'unanimité partout ailleurs. _Père m'en avait parlé,_ se souvint-elle. Il lui avait souvent vanté l'esprit vif et acerbe des sudistes, tout en la mettant en garde contre leur duperie et leur capacité à tuer sans que personne ne s'en rende jamais compte. Ces deux dernières caractéristiques, si elles n'étaient sans doute pas dénuées de tout fondement, témoignaient surtout de la méfiance que tout un chacun se devait presque de ressentir à l'égard de ceux qui osaient vivre dans le désert ou les montagnes du sud.

« Vous devez être inquiète pour le prince Oberyn, » soupira Shara lorsque la discussion s'essouffla un peu. « Avec la Montagne en adversaire…

\- Je ne crains pas pour sa vie. Il est un excellent duelliste et il sait comment se battre avec plus fort que lui.

\- Je n'en doute pas. » Elle sourit. Son garde lui tournait le dos, c'était le moment… Elle donna un coup de coude dans une fourchette qui tomba en tintant. « Que je suis maladroite ! »

Elle se pencha et, profitant de sa position, sortit de son corsage sa missive. Le geste n'échappa pas à Ellaria qui, sitôt redressée, tendit la main sous la table pour la saisir et la cacher à son tour, le tout sans ciller. Elle se fendit d'un commentaire humoristique sur sa maladresse et le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, d'autant plus qu'elle savait désormais que sa lettre était entre de bonnes mains.

Le dessert était déjà reparti et les collations arrivées depuis un certain temps quand la silhouette d'Oberyn Martell se détacha des jardins derrière la table encore couverte de vaisselle. Il s'inclina devant tant de jolies femmes et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de son amante, non sans jeter à Shara un long regard lourd de sous-entendu. Elle se contenta d'incliner la tête. Si ses longs œillades et ses sourires ne la dérangeaient pas outre mesure, la vengeance prise par Tywin Lannister, elle… _N'y pense pas._ Sa gorge se serrait pourtant déjà à cette simple idée.

« Mesdames, » salua-t-il l'assemblée. « Quel incroyable tableau que de voir toutes ces magnifiques jeunes femmes souriantes à la même table.

\- Vous nous flattez, mon prince. » Ellaria lui renvoya son sourire. « Prendrez-vous donc un siège ? Installez-vous donc près de Lady Lannister, Lady Jinessa nous a quitté pour rejoindre sa mère.

\- Si Lady Lannister l'accepte.

\- Vous êtes parmi les vôtres, mon prince. Faites comme bon vous semble. »

Et il n'eut guère besoin de se l'entendre dire deux fois, puisqu'il prit la place de la jeune Jinessa Noirmont sans plus insister. Elle resta droite sur son siège, consciente que son garde avait dû recevoir comme ordre de surveiller les faits et gestes du prince de Dorne à son égard. Il ne tenta d'ailleurs rien, en tout cas rien de perceptible. Mais elle savait qu'il _sentait_ qu'elle était tendue. Crispée.

Et les racontars se poursuivirent, toujours sur le ton de la bonne humeur et de la joie, alors même que le lendemain aurait lieu l'un des combats les plus importants et les plus dangereux de ces dernières décennies. Oberyn était pourtant détendu, volontiers jovial. _Je ne comprends pas cet homme._ Comme s'il était spirituel de risquer sa vie et la totalité du royaume pour une vengeance aussi vieille. S'il avait seulement attendu, elle la lui aurait donné, sa vengeance ! Elle aurait parlé à Stannis, il n'aurait pas refusé un tel cadeau à ce genre d'allié !

Elle était toute à ces pensées quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était celle, rude et large, de son garde. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise, avant de se rappeler que, normalement, deux gardes se relayaient à ses côtés à l'heure du déjeuner ou un peu plus tard, en fonction de son emploi du temps. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que celui-ci aurait dû se faire relever… Mais pour ça il fallait qu'il aille prendre place devant les quartiers de la Main, pour que son collègue vienne à son tour la surveiller. Or, elle n'avait pas _du tout_ envie de retourner dans la Tour de la Main, surtout pour aller récupérer un nouveau molosse inexpressif. Vexé par l'intervention du garde, ce fut Oberyn qui réagit le premier.

« Eh bien, mon brave, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je dois me faire relever, » répondit-il d'une voix bourrue. « Et elle doit venir avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ne resterait-elle pas ici le temps que ton compagnon vienne te remplacer ? Elle est sous bonne garde, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Lord Lannister a donné des ordres et…

\- Veux-tu donc que j'aille dire au Seigneur Main que ton comportement m'a déplu ? Va prévenir ton collègue. Je garde Lady Lannister à l'œil, » rétorqua-t-il avec le sourire le plus brillant du monde. « Va. »

Il hésita, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le sourire se transforme en rictus et le rictus en grimace et que ses yeux, amicaux, deviennent glaciaux. Là, il détala sans demander son reste et disparut dans les couloirs du Donjon Rouge sous les applaudissements des dames présentes autour de la table. Elle se joignit à elle discrètement, à peu près certaine que Tywin avait d'autres moyens de la surveiller. Au cas où.

Oberyn se leva alors, à la fois pour s'incliner devant la tablée et pour lui tendre la main et l'inviter à le suivre. _« Je dois montrer à Lady Lannister mon armure, afin qu'elle assure à son époux qu'elle n'est pas trafiquée, »_ annonça-t-il alors qu'elle la saisissait et le suivait à l'écart de l'assistance, derrière une série de colonnes. Elle fut d'ailleurs presque surprise d'effectivement faire face à une armure, toute de cuir marron et ocre et parcourut du soleil Martell. _Une armure de cuir contre la Montagne ?_ Si c'était une plaisanterie, elle n'était pas très amusante. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Vous n'avez guère le temps de me donner votre avis sur la composition de mon armure, » la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se fendre d'un commentaire. « Je suis au courant de ce qu'il passe au Nord. Combien de temps, avant que vous ne soyez obligée de prostituer le Val ?

\- Trop peu. » Elle n'avait pas le temps de mentir ou de contourner la vérité. Ni le loisir. « Ellaria a une lettre qui doit être envoyée à Lord Royce le plus vite possible.

\- Vous l'avertissez. Que ferez-vous, une fois que Tywin aura compris que vous êtes derrière toute cette débâcle ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. C'était évident. _Je mourrai._ Ce n'était pas une question, ce n'était une possibilité c'était une évidence. Depuis le départ, les règles savaient été posées. Et elle ne pouvait pas les contourner. Elle déglutit et soutint le regard sombre du prince de Dorne. Il vint effleurer le bas de son armure, distraitement. Elle lui avait été utile, au moins un peu. Elle ne l'était plus désormais. _Il va me souhaiter bonne chance, me sourire et me laisser repartir avec mon garde,_ songea-t-elle. Et, quelque part, cette idée l'emplit de détresse. Il était le seul à encore pouvoir l'aider, à potentiellement pouvoir la sauver.

« Une fois que j'aurais tué la Montagne, je vais devoir fuir la capitale. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que Tywin Lannister ne laissera pas passer un tel affront.

\- Fuir la capitale ? On ne fuit pas Port-Réal si facilement, comment…

\- Mes hommes sont prêts à m'y aider, » l'interrompit-il de nouveau. « Je partirai en pleine nuit, aux alentours de minuit. Si vous êtes là à mon départ, vous partirez avec moi.

\- Avec vous ? Vous m'emmèneriez avec vous ?

\- Nous avons le même ennemi, Shara. Nous avons déjà accompli de grandes choses. Nous pourrions continuer. »

Elle resta muette, stupéfaite. Elle aurait pu s'offusquer qu'il ait osé l'appeler par son prénom, ou de la proximité qu'il venait de lui imposer avec son visage, ou même de la manière dont sa main s'était mise à serrer son bras. Elle aurait pu s'inquiéter du fait qu'ils passaient trop de temps dissimulés derrière les colonnades, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Son esprit était comme bloqué sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire. _M'enfuir. Avec lui._

Elle avait rêvé de s'enfuir, et ce bien avant d'être _littéralement_ enfermée. Elle avait rêvé de retourner au Val, de vivre aux Eyriés loin de la capitale et d'une cour qu'à l'époque elle ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre. Plus tard, elle s'était prise à rêver d'épouser un roi, peut-être Joffrey. Bien plus tard, alors que la porte de sa geôle se refermait sur elle, elle avait rêvé d'être partout, sauf entre ces barreaux. Elle avait cessé de rêver et de croire quand on avait drappé ses épaules du manteau pourpre et or des Lannister. Elle avait cessé de s'imaginer que quelqu'un viendrait l'aider à s'enfuir.

Et Oberyn Martell était là, dans toute la splendeur de sa personne, à lui proposer de partir avec lui. _C'est un piège._ Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Pourquoi se mettrait-il plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà pour elle ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait besoin d'elle à Dorne. Elle était un pion légèrement plus indépendant que les autres, mais elle restait un pion. Et les pions, ça se sacrifie. Elle s'était imaginée être sacrifiée par Stannis, même si ce n'était pas le genre du personnage. S'il subsistait un doute là dessus, elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir faire confiance au prince de Dorne. En tout cas pas à ce point là.

Mais si c'était un piège, pourquoi prenait-il tant de précautions pour lui présenter son idée ? Il suffisait de se débrouiller pour que l'idée arrive aux oreilles de Tywin et elle était perdue, et lui débarrassée de sa présence. Elle essaya de parler, de lui demander pourquoi, comment, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il vérifia alors qu'ils étaient bien seuls et se pencha encore un peu plus sur elle. Elle sentait son souffle chaud effleurer son goût et lui arracher des frissons.

« Ne laissez pas votre fierté vous tuer. Je vous attendrai jusqu'à une heure du matin près des écuries, » dit-il d'une voix posée, mais ferme. « Si vous n'y êtes pas, je partirai.

\- Pourquoi… Comment…

\- Cessez de vous poser des questions et de vous imaginer que tout le royaume veut votre mort. Vous avez besoin de mon aide, je vous l'offre.

\- Comment puis-je être certaine que vous ne me trahirez pas ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas l'être. » Il s'écarta suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux. « Mais vous ne risquez pas plus qu'en restant ici. »

Elle resta immobile un instant avant de hocher la tête imperceptiblement. Il sourit, satisfait, et reprit d'une voix plus forte qu'il pensait se battre avec une pique. Il se plaça dans une arche, de sorte que tous pouvaient les voir, et lui montra l'arme. Mais elle n'avait pas la tête à commenter les choix d'armes d'Oberyn elle pensait déjà au lendemain. Elle ne pourrait partir que si Tywin lui faisait écrire sa lettre le lendemain. C'était tôt. Sans doute trop tôt. _Je dois le convaincre._ C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Ce n'était plus une question de fierté, de jeu ou d'intrigue. Si elle ne parvenait pas à quitter la capitale rapidement après avoir écrit cette missive, elle était morte dés l'instant où Nestor Royce la recevrait. Certes, ce serait la débâcle parmi les hommes de Tywin et, certes, Stannis y gagnerait du terrain. Mais elle, elle y perdrait la vie. Et elle n'était plus certaine de vouloir la mettre en jeu pour le bien d'un lointain prétendant. Quand Oberyn lui tendit son bras pour revenir à la table, elle sourit et se fendit de commentaires plaisants, de compliments et de bons mots. Mais à l'intérieur, elle était en ébullition.

Quand son nouveau garde revint, cependant, ce ne fut pas seul. Il était flanqué de la Main du roi, tout de noir vêtu comme d'ordinaire, contrastant plus que jamais avec les riches étoffes colorées dont s'étaient revêtis tous les convives. Elle se releva pour s'incliner légèrement, à l'instar de toute la tablée à l'exception du prince de Dorne qui se contenta, lui, de se lever pour l'accueillir. Elle n'eut guère besoin d'un long regard pour savoir que ce qu'il venait de faire – renvoyer son garde, était loin d'avoir plu à son époux. Elle s'approcha de lui et le salua, ce à quoi il répondit par un bref signe de tête avant de saisir son bras presque d'autorité. _Piégée._ Comme d'habitude. Ellaria, au bout de la table, l'observait avec une sincère inquiétude. _Cette femme est une perle._ Dommage que les perles ne soient que belles et qu'elles ne puissent guère la sauver.

« Prince Oberyn, » fit alors Lord Tywin. « J'ai appris que vous avez renvoyé l'un des gardes de Lady Shara.

\- Il avait besoin de se faire relever. Il n'avait pas besoin de votre épouse, et je voulais lui montrer mon armure. Je ne crois pas que cela puisse se résumer à un renvoi.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, » le coupa-t-il. « Je vous serais gré de ne pas contredire mes ordres. Surtout ceux concernant directement mon épouse. »

Elle eut l'impression que le _mon_ était accentué, ce qui lui laissait une impression étrange. Elle avait beau l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux et en avoir subi les conséquences, elle ne parvenait pas à s'habituer à l'idée que _Tywin Lannister_ puisse ressentir la moindre jalousie ou la moindre possessivité à son égard. Elle était sa prisonnière. Le moindre de ses désirs était un ordre qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. Où était l'intérêt ? La logique ? Chez un homme aussi rationnel, c'était aussi incongru qu'impossible. Du moins, l'esprit se refusait à concevoir une telle chose.

Et pourtant. A la manière dont il observait Oberyn Martell et à celle dont ce dernier lui répondait, elle avait la sensation de voir deux hommes se battre pour une faveur. A ceci près que l'un d'entre eux était l'homme le plus puissant du royaume, et l'autre l'homme le plus imprudent de ce fichu royaume. Et d'entre eux deux, il y avait toute la suite dornienne ou peu s'en fallait.

« Je vous prie de pardonner mon outrecuidance, seigneur Main, » finit par lâcher le dornien avec un sourire contrit. « Je ne voulais pas fatiguer inutilement Lady Shara.

\- Lady Shara n'est pas une poupée de porcelaine. Bien que l'on puisse s'y tromper.

\- Je ne saurais vous contredire sur ce point. » Son sourire se fit légèrement tordu. « C'est _votre_ épouse, après tout.

\- Lady Ellaria, » intervint-elle avant que la conversation ne s'envenime. « Je vous remercie de votre invitation. Ce déjeuner fut un plaisir.

\- Merci à vous d'être venue. »

Elle se fendit d'un sourire à la fois amical et désolé, et s'approcha d'Oberyn comme pour le retenir si besoin il était. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard, et elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la pique qu'il venait de lui montrer. Tywin le provoquerait-il ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu plus et c'en serait fini de la haine cordiale. Mais il ne fit rien de tel et se contenta de tourner les talons en s'assurant qu'elle le suivait bien docilement. Elle resta mortellement silencieuse, consciente que le moindre de ses mots pouvait désormais lui valoir un aller simple pour Castral-Roc. Tywin Lannister était beaucoup trop intelligent pour se figurer que les choses en resteraient là. Et elle était beaucoup trop prudente pour espérer qu'il n'ait pas la présence d'esprit de resserrer les barreaux de sa cage.

Et sa cage, c'était cette tour qui s'élevait au dessus du Donjon Rouge et surplombait la baie comme si elle-même s'évertuait à lui rappeler que cette immensité bleue ne lui serait plus jamais ouverte. _Pas si j'arrive à le convaincre. Une dernière fois._ Pas si Oberyn devait être cru. Pas si elle était capable de s'enfuir – pas si elle avait le courage et la lâcheté de fuir. _Père doit hurler, là où il est._ Et elle n'avait aucune envie de le rejoindre, où qu'il soit.

« Je pensais avoir été clair quant à Oberyn Martell, » démarra-t-il à l'instant où elle eut franchi le seuil de la porte des appartements de la Main. « Mais visiblement, vous n'êtes intelligente que lorsque vous en avez envie.

\- Je vous demande pardon, messire ?

\- Cessons ces simagrées. » Il pivota pour lui faire face. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas - ils étincelaient. « Vous pensez que vous faire la putain de la Vipère le convaincra de vous aider ?

\- Comment osez-vous ? »

Elle releva le menton. Elle n'avait en vérité cure de l'opinion qu'il avait d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait cru pouvoir ressentir à son égard – du respect, de l'admiration, presque, tout ça s'était envolé et elle ne voulait qu'une chose : le fuir. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas pour cela l'insulter. Il frémit et elle vit ses poings se contracter. _Je n'ai plus peur de vous._ Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Pas tant que cette fichue lettre ne serait pas envoyée. Et elle ne l'était pas. Il avait besoin d'elle.

« Vous avez peut-être droit de vie et de mort sur moi, » continua-t-elle d'une voix plus forte qu'elle ne le croyait possible. « Vous avez peut-être tous les droits sur mon corps et sur ma personne, mais rien de tout cela ne vous donne le droit d'insulter mon honneur.

\- Votre honneur ? _Votre honneur ?_ Vous l'avez bradé le jour où vous avez préféré vous parjurer plutôt que de mourir, s'il a seulement un jour existé.

\- Il est vrai que vous vous y connaissez, en parjure, parricide, régicide. Tout cela coule dans votre sa… »

Elle n'eut guère le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut coupée net. La main gantée de la Main du roi venait de s'abattre sur sa joue avec une violence telle qu'elle en tituba. Trébuchant sur l'arrière de sa robe, elle chut lourdement, sa main sur la main brulante qui s'était comme imprimée au fer rouge sur son visage. Le choc passé, elle sentit son cœur se soulever de fureur. _J'aurais votre tête, messire. J'aurais votre tête avant que ne tombe la mienne._

Et il la fixait du haut de sa taille, les yeux rendus presque fiévreux par la colère. Elle se releva lentement et lui fit face. Comment avait-elle pu ne serait-ce qu'oublier qui il était ? Comment avait-elle pu, à un seul moment, s'imaginer qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'il avait toujours été ? _Comment ais-je pu le respecter ? Le tenir en estime ? Me soumettre à lui ?_ Il n'était qu'un homme soumis à des pulsions aussi viles que celles qui animaient les derniers des paysans et des mercenaires. Elle le vit détendre ses doigts. Il allait parler quand elle l'interrompit.

« Avez-vous encore besoin de moi, messire ? » Sa voix était glaciale, ainsi qu'elle aurait toujours dû l'être. « Ou puis-je me retirer dans mes appartements ?

\- Vous ne vous retirerez plus dans vos appartements. Vous resterez ici, sous ma surveillance.

\- A votre convenance.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, » continua-t-il. « Vous ne quitterez plus cette pièce.

\- Comme vous le désirez.

\- Vous quitterez Port-Réal pour Castral-Roc dès que le procès sera terminé.

\- S'il vous sied. »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Parce qu'elle savait quel ordre allait arriver, quelle serait la prochaine chose qu'il lui imposerait. Parce qu'elle savait que sans le vouloir elle venait de faire jouer sa corde la plus sensible : sa fierté. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle passait ses dernières heures dans ce donjon. Parce que, quoiqu'il puisse arriver le lendemain, elle ne serait plus ici. Plus sa prisonnière. Plus la prisonnière de personne.

Et devant ce visage redevenu neutre, devant le sourire poli et courtois qu'elle affichait, elle sentit une partie de son assurance vaciller. Légèrement. _Avez-vous oublié, messire ? Je suis un oiseau de malheur. Un oiseau moqueur._ Un monstre de cour, enfanté à la fois par un père au sens de la politique exacerbé et par sa famille, par les Lannister et leurs complots, leurs messes-basses et leurs bassesses. S'en rendait-il alors enfin compte ? Elle ne le savait pas et ne le saurait jamais. Ce qu'elle sut, en revanche, c'est qu'elle avait enfin changé toutes ses cartes pour une main gagnante lorsqu'il se remit à parler.

« Asseyez-vous à mon bureau et écrivez sous ma dictée. »


	16. Chapter 16 - Jump in the unknown

**A/N :** Majamaja : Voyons voir si Oberyn survit à ce duel...

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XIV – Jump in the unknown

L'air était étouffant quand elle s'assit à sa place, dans les gradins qui entouraient la cour d'honneur du Donjon Rouge. On avait installé la série de tribunes qui avait servi pendant le procès en plein soleil pour que la cour puisse assister au duel judiciaire qui devait opposer Ser Gregor Clegane, la Montagne, contre le prince Oberyn Martell de Dorne. L'excitation était telle que tous avaient presque oublié l'enjeu officiel de cette mascarade : la liberté ou non de Tyrion Lannister, qui se trouvait d'ailleurs non loin des tentures dornienne, près d'Ellaria qui se tordait les mains en observant le monstre qui se trouvait déjà au milieu de la cour.

Shara elle-même ne put empêcher sa gorge de se serrer un peu. Gregor Clegane _était_ un monstre, personne ne l'aurait nié. En vérité, tout le monde avait peur de lui, plus ou moins consciemment, même son frère, Sandor Clegane. Le Chien de Joffrey, disparu lors de la Bataille de la Néra. Le Chien et la Montagne. _Une famille charmante._ Il était armé d'une immense épée, presque plus grande qu'elle et sans doute bien plus lourde, et arpentait de long en large son nouveau champ de bataille. Non loin d'elle, Cersei Lannister luisait de fierté et d'orgueil pur à l'idée que son champion ne pouvait _que_ gagner.

Champion qui arriva en retard, ainsi qu'elle s'y attendait. Il était vêtu de l'armure qu'il lui avait présentée la veille et tenait sa pique. Il ne portait pas de casque, en tout cas pas encore. Il échangea quelques mots avec Tyrion et un long baiser avec Ellaria avant de tourner la tête vers elle. Tywin n'était pas encore arrivé, occupé qu'il était à régler les derniers détails du duel, aussi s'autorisa-t-elle à hocher la tête. Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle désigna son propre crâne et fronça les sourcils. Son sourire s'agrandit encore et il héla son écuyer qui lui tendit ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un casque. _Ça ne résistera pas à un coup d'épée, ça._ Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être spécialiste en tournoi pour le savoir. Mais il avait le mérite de dissimuler les parties les plus fragiles de son visage – front, nuque, et partiellement ses yeux puisque deux serpents venaient presque se toucher au niveau du nez, sous chacun de ses yeux.

Quand Tywin arriva, cependant, tous les rires et les sourires fondirent comme neige au soleil et une lourde chape de plomb s'abattit sur toute l'assistance, Oberyn exclu. Il souriait toujours et vérifiait le tranchant de sa pique. _Elle brille étrangement, cette pique._ L'aurait-il empoisonnée qu'elle n'aurait pas été surprise. Du tout. Mais elle détacha ses yeux du prince et salua son époux. Il ne lui adressa pas même un regard. Elle serra les dents et observa quelques instants la Montagne. Ses écuyers étaient terrifiés, c'était évident. Ils osaient à peine s'approcher. _Hm. Tu m'étonnes._ Elle resta immobile quand la Main s'éclaircit la voix pour parler et se contenta de fixer l'arène improvisée. Il annonça le début du duel et laissa la parole au Grand Septon qui vomit encore une fois ses prières ineptes.

Mais ce qui se passait devant elle était bien plus intéressant : l'on équipait la Montagne. Un bouclier qui n'était en fait qu'une énorme planche de chêne cerclée de fer, un casque abominable mais probablement très résistant et le reste de son armure. En vérité, les cuirs souples et les soieries colorées d'Oberyn ne lui assureraient pas le tiers de la protection de la simple plate de Clegane, quand bien même il avait revêtu par dessus sa spallière et son gorgerin un cataphracte court de cuivre. _Du cuivre,_ nota-t-elle. _Très esthétique. Inutile au combat._ Oberyn Martell jouait avec le feu, mais il oubliait que même les reptiles peuvent brûler.

Bientôt, les deux hommes s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, le prince, rapide et souple, la Montagne, lourde et oppressante. Elle ne savait dire si la terre tremblait sous ses pieds ou si c'était son cœur qui menaçait de lâcher. Ils n'étaient guère plus qu'à quelques mètres quand Oberyn prit la parole. Dans l'arène vide, le moindre de ses souffles résonnait comme dans un septuaire. Elle frissonna.

« On t'a dit qui je suis ?

\- Rien qu'un mort quelconque, » grogna-t-il sans s'arrêter d'avancer.

\- Je suis Oberyn Martell, un prince de Dorne. » Ils jouaient tous les deux à un jeu dangereux. Il tournait autour de Clegane comme un serpent sur le point de mordre. « La princesse Elia était ma sœur.

\- Qui ça ? »

Elle ferma les yeux. Un long moment. _C'est donc ça._ L'armure, la pique, le casque. Il n'allait pas vraiment se battre. Il ne défendait pas vraiment Tyrion, mais ça elle s'en doutait. Ce n'était pas un combat - c'était un réquisitoire. Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers Tywin mais elle le sentait se crisper. _Ne jouez pas, Oberyn. Pas avec votre vie._ Et la sienne.

La pique du dornien fusa mais elle fut contrée. La Montagne ne parvint pas à ne serait-ce qu'effleurer Oberyn qui se déroba prestement. Les premiers coups plurent, et ce fut comme observer un ballet étrange, à la fois gracieux et lourd, tout comme ses participants. Hypnotisée, elle ne parvenait plus à détacher ses yeux du prince qui enchaina les coups jusqu'à enfin parvenir à trancher le surcot de son adversaire. Le métal fut alors marqué d'une longue griffure brillante.

« Elia Martell, » reprit-il et sa voix puissante l'arracha à sa torpeur. « Que tu as violée. Que tu as assassinée. Et dont tu as tué les enfants. Tu l'as violée. Tu l'as tuée. Et tu as tué ses enfants.

\- C'est pour vous battre ou pour jacasser, » gronda le monstre qui lui servait d'adversaire. « Que vous êtes là ?

\- Je suis là pour entendre ta confession. »

Il tourna alors la tête, l'espace d'une seconde, vers Tywin. Cette fois-ci, elle suivit son regard. Il était pâle, presque livide, et ce n'était pas de peur. C'était de colère. De fureur. _A votre tour d'être humilié, mon seigneur._ A mesure que le combat reprenait, se poursuivait, redoublait d'ardeur et de haine, elle sentait son cœur sauter, sa gorge se serrer. Plus d'une fois, Oberyn se trouva dans une position qui aurait valu à n'importe quel combattant moins expérimenté une mort instantanée.

Mais il était la Vipère Rouge, et la Vipère Rouge n'était pas homme à mourir ainsi. Il esquivait, se faufilait, sautait partout et en tout sens, profitant du prodigieux angle mort qu'imposait le casque de la Montagne à son propriétaire. Il était aussi aérien qu'il était lourd aussi svelte et preste qu'il était brutal.

Et aussi bruyant que la Montagne était silencieuse. A chaque instant, chaque seconde, Oberyn hurlait, criait, répétait sa litanie. _Tu l'as violée. Tu l'as tuée. Tu as tué ses enfants._ Comme une boucle, une ronde funèbre qui n'augurait rien de bon. Les coups se faisaient plus violents, son visage se déformait toujours un peu plus, Clegane s'agaçait de plus en plus mais il répétait inlassablement ces trois phrases comme trois malédictions. Et, sans s'en rendre, Shara chiffonnait sa robe dans ses mains crispées. _Il ne peut pas mourir. Il ne doit pas mourir._ Peu lui importait désormais que Tywin sache ou comprenne. S'il mourait, elle mourait avec lui.

Les choses s'accélérèrent quand la Montagne se mit à lui hurler de se taire. Plus furieux que jamais, il se retrouva dans les écuries où il avait acculé le prince. Toute la cour retint son souffle mais il parvint à s'échapper d'une roulade, chose qu'un pauvre garçon d'écurie ne parvint pas à faire. D'un geste, Clegane envoya valser la moitié de son crâne vers les gradins qui se vidèrent presque instantanément. Peu importait désormais qui devait gagner peu importait Tyrion Lannister. La litanie, elle, avait changé. _Dis son nom, maintenant. Je veux te l'entendre dire. Elle s'appelait Elia de Dorne._ A l'instant où il eut prononcé ce prénom, comme si les dieux eux-mêmes intervenaient, un soleil aveuglant creva le plafond de nuage bas qui le recouvrait depuis le début du combat. _Le soleil de Dorne,_ songea-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Défoncé, cabossé, presque hors d'état de marche, la pseudo-armure d'Oberyn restait luisante et, lorsqu'il s'élança en direction des rayons solaires, elle refléta ces derniers directement dans les yeux de la Montagne qui poussa un grognement guttural. Lorsque la pique du dornien se ficha dans son ventre, cependant, ce grognement devint un hurlement. Elle retint sa respiration et se retint aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil pour ne pas se lever comme la quasi-totalité de ceux qui étaient encore présents.

« Elia… Dis-le ! Elia de Dorne ! _DIS LE !_ » Oberyn hurlait désormais, sa pique levée, préparant un nouveau coup. _Frappe le, frappe le avant qu'il ne se relève…_ « ELIA DE DORNE ! »

Ce qui se passa ensuite, elle mit un certain temps avant de le comprendre. Il rebroussa d'abord chemin, s'éloignant du corps ensanglanté de la Montagne, mais fit immédiatement volte-face pour se mettre à courir, s'appuyer sur sa propre pique et… _S'envoler._ Survoler la Montagne dans un immense _crac_ qui n'eut d'écho que dans les cris outrés de Cersei qui, elle, s'était levée. L'instant d'après, le prince de Dorne était de nouveau sur le sol et quatre morceaux de pique brisées jaillissaient du ventre de la Montagne.

Oberyn récupéra alors l'immense épée de son adversaire et se mit à tourner autour de lui comme un fauve autour de son repas. Shara parvenait à peine à respirer. Elle et Tywin étaient les seuls encore assis, même s'il n'eut qu'un instant pour le constater. _Tue le !_

« Si vous crevez avant d'avoir dit son nom, Ser, j'irai vous traquer jusqu'au fin fond des sept enfers ! »

Il leva alors son épée, mais elle ne sut jamais si c'était pour lui trancher la tête, l'égorger ou l'enfoncer dans sa visière, puisque le bras puissant de la Montagne le renversa sur le sol. La seule chance d'Oberyn fut qu'il ne relâcha pas l'épée tandis que Clegane, blessé, tentait de lui arracher son casque.

Cette fois-ci, elle se leva et se jeta presque contre le rebord de la tribune. Elle sentait le regard de Tywin dans son dos mais elle ne parvenait plus à penser correctement. _J'ai placé ma vie entre les mains de la Vipère,_ réalisa-t-elle. _Mais les vipères n'ont pas de main._ Elle sentait un sanglot se bloquer dans sa gorge.

« Elia de Dorne, » entendit-elle finalement. « Je l'ai tuée piaulant pour sa portée. _Puis_ je l'ai violée. Puis j'ai écrabouillé sa putain de gueu… »

Il y eut un immense hurlement, plus rauque, plus animal que jamais et toute l'assemblée vit la pointe de l'épée de la Montagne apparaître dans son dos. Les cliquetis d'armure cessèrent alors brusquement, en même temps que la lame disparaissait. Alors le silence retomba, hébété. En silence, tous virent le corps de Gregor Clegane retomber sur le sol, tout près d'Oberyn Martell dont le casque avait commencé à être enfoncé. En silence, tous le virent se relever, chancelant, et se tourner vers Tywin Lannister. En silence, tous le virent jeter ce casque et marcher en direction de la tribune.

Et, en silence, elle croisa son regard fiévreux. Il s'attarda un instant sur elle, le temps qu'elle comprenne à quel point ce qu'il venait de faire était grave. _Il a tué la Montagne._ Il avait gagné ce duel. Elle dut se tenir à la rambarde pour ne pas s'effondrer, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que Tywin la rejoigne et place une main forte sur son bras, qui pour la retenir, qui pour la menacer.

« Qui a donné l'ordre ? » demanda alors Oberyn d'une voix d'abord faible. Elle se raffermit la seconde fois. « Qui a donné l'ordre ?

\- Ce duel…

 _\- Qui a donné l'ordre ?_ » La question était inutile. Il fixait la Main du roi directement dans les yeux. « Faut-il que nous en arrivions à de telles extrémités pour que vous aussi, vous avouiez ? »

Alors le silence changea de nature. Elle entrevit les yeux émeraude de Tywin Lannister. Et elle comprit que s'il continuait, toute la garde royale fondrait sur Oberyn au mépris des dieux, des lois de l'hospitalité et des conventions. Alors elle tourna la tête vers Ellaria qui, sans doute, avait compris elle aussi l'urgence de la situation.

Comprenant son invitation, cette dernière poussa un cri de soulagement et se jeta contre son amant qui réagit à peine au choc. Prenant ce geste pour la fin des hostilités, la cour se mit à acclamer le champion. Rien de tout cela n'apaisa la tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes, mais l'intervention du grand Septon qui annonça la victoire du dornien et, par conséquent, l'innocence de Tyrion Lannister les obligea à se séparer. Elle vit alors les dorniens encadrer leur prince et l'éloigner toujours plus loin d'elle, tandis que son garde l'entraînait elle vers la Tour de la Main. Encore une fois, elle croisa le regard du prince qui hocha la tête. _Je serai là,_ se promit-elle. _Je serai là avant que vous ne partiez._

Elle entendit de loin la Main proclamer l'absolution de Tyrion Lannister et annoncer qu'une grande chasse serait organisée dés le lendemain dans le Bois-du-Roi pour fêter la victoire du prince Oberyn. Ce fut tout ce qu'elle saisit de ce qui se dit alors, obligée qu'elle fut de retourner dans la chambre conjugale. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que tous les papiers, tous les dossiers avaient disparu et qu'il ne restait plus, sur le bureau, que des chandelles. Elle serra les dents et se mit à faire les cent pas. Ces appartements n'avaient pas de balcons, ils n'étaient pas reliés aux autres. Elle ne parviendrait pas à s'enfuir comme ça, le soir venu… Et de toute façon, Tywin serait là pour la surprendre. Elle avait besoin d'un plan, et vite. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée. Son dîner était déjà posé sur sa coiffeuse.

Elle n'eut guère le temps de deviser longtemps quelques éclats de voix se firent entendre dans l'antichambre et la porte s'ouvrit sur Ser Jaime Lannister. Feignant la surprise, elle inclina brièvement la tête et le laissa s'approcher pour lui baiser la main. _Pourquoi est-il là ?_ Elle n'avait habituellement droit qu'aux rebus de la garde royale ou du Gué de Port-Réal, pas au glorieux hériter de la maison Lannister. Droit comme la justice dans son armure rutilante, il posa son casque sur le bureau de son père avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

« La Main m'envoie vous avertir que votre départ pour Castral-Roc aura lieu demain à la première heure, » lui annonça-t-il. « Je suis chargée de garder votre chambre jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne vous chercher.

\- Le seigneur Main ne viendra donc pas passer la nuit ici ?

\- Il part avec une partie de la cour pour le Bois-du-Roi dans la soirée. Il espère cependant que votre voyage sera confortable. »

 _Ainsi que le billot sur lequel on posera ma tête une fois là-bas._ Elle hocha la tête rapidement et alla s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse. Elle s'observa, tentant de trouver une parade pour se débarrasser de Jaime Lannister. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il ne la suspecte pas. Qu'il s'habitue à son calme et qu'il relâche sa garde. Elle se mit alors à sourire et saisit son livre de chevet.

Et elle lut, jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, jusqu'à ce que sa camériste vienne tirer les paravents pour l'aider à se changer. Elle insista alors pour enfiler une véritable robe par dessus sa chemise de nuit, prétextant la peur d'un rafraichissement. La femme de chambre, surprise, finit par accepter et lui passa la robe la plus légère qu'elle trouva – une robe d'un rouge sombre, presque marron. Elle lui ordonna alors de tresser ses cheveux et la renvoya quand ce fut terminé. Elle ne pourrait pas voyager les cheveux épars.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle entama son dîner. C'était une salade composée qui aurait sans doute été agréable si elle avait eu faim. Elle piqua néanmoins quelques tomates, quelques carottes pour sauver les apparences avant de tourner la tête vers le gâteau au citron posé sur une assiette non loin de la carafe de vin. Elle tourna alors la tête vers Jaime qui n'avait ni bougé, ni prononcé le moindre mot depuis son arrivée.

« En voulez-vous un peu, messer ? » demanda-t-elle en indiquant le plateau. Il secoua la tête. « Un verre de vin ? Il est trop fort à mon goût.

\- C'est pourtant du vin de la Treille. Sa majesté le trouve fort bon.

\- Sa majesté a le palais plus éduqué que le mien sur le sujet, je le crains. » Il cilla un peu à la remarque, avant qu'elle ne remplisse un godet. « Le voulez-vous ? »

Il tergiversa un instant mais finit par venir le prendre. Il la remercia du bout des lèvres et, sans la quitter des yeux, porter le verre à ses lèvres. Elle savait que le vin était bon ; c'était celui que les dorniens avaient ramené en présent de mariage à Joffrey. Elle en avait bu la veille avec Ellaria – Jaime ne le savait juste pas. Elle sourit lorsqu'il reposa la timbale et se pivota dans sa direction. Il était toujours rigide, comme s'il s'attendait à quelque manigance de sa part.

« Vous devez être soulagé de savoir votre frère innocent.

\- Les dieux ont tranché, » se contenta-t-il de dire. « C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Il n'empêche. » Elle secoua la tête et baissa d'un ton. « Je n'ai jamais cru Lord Tyrion coupable.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Votre frère est bien trop intelligent pour commettre un tel crime et laisser tant de preuves autour de lui. Si ça avait été lui, jamais il n'aurait été accusé. »

Jaime fronça légèrement les sourcils, surpris par sa franchise. Il finit par acquiescer, fondamentalement d'accord avec elle. Il se resservit un deuxième verre et insista pour qu'elle trinque avec lui – ce qu'elle fit. _A la justice,_ déclara-t-il. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois. A la manière dont il la regardait, elle devinait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait indifférent à ce sourire. Et il ne pouvait pas l'être ; elle était belle, et elle le savait. Autant en jouer.

Quand enfin il se retourna pour retourner à sa place, elle saisit le premier objet lourd qui lui tomba sous la main – un chandelier de bronze, et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur la nuque du chevalier. Il s'affaissa alors lentement, sans un bruit ou presque, sur le sol pavé de la chambre. Elle resta un moment interdite à l'idée qu'elle venait d'assommer Jaime Lannister, avant de reposer le chandelier et de se jeter sur l'armoire. Elle sortit le premier manteau à capuche qu'elle trouva, s'y drapa, dissimula sa tresse dans son dos et regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait besoin d'une arme, n'importe quoi pour garantir sa sécurité.

Elle s'approcha alors du corps inanimé de Jaime Lannister et tira de son fourreau un poignard doré, figurant une tête de lion au dessus d'une lame veinée d'or. Elle la glissa entre sa ceinture et sa taille et rabattit la capuche de son manteau sur son visage. _Courage, Shara,_ s'encouragea-t-elle lorsqu'elle poussa la porte. _Si tu échoues, tu ne feras que mourir quelques jours plus tôt que prévu._ Elle s'élança alors dans les marches de la Tour de la Main et, évitant les emplacements des gardes, se faufila dans les jardins où elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait personne.

Un vent froid circulait dans les allées, suffisamment pour qu'elle ait besoin de resserrer les pans de sa cape autour de sa robe beaucoup trop légère pour une escapade nocturne. Les doigts crispées autour du fourreau du couteau de Jaime, elle resta derrière les grandes haies jusqu'à devoir sortir des jardins pour rejoindre les grandes écuries où du monde se pressait. Un monde silencieux, chuchotant. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup pour s'assurer que ce monde était dornien et, lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix d'Ellaria, fit quelques pas de plus.

« Plus un geste, » lui ordonna-t-on. « Lâchez ce que vous tenez.

\- Laissez. Lady Shara. Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez le cran de venir. » Oberyn Martell apparut alors derrière l'un de ses hommes. « Comment avez-vous échappé à la vigilance de Jaime Lannister ?

\- Nous aurons tout le temps de nous raconter des histoires quand nous aurons quitté le Donjon Rouge. »

Il se fendit d'un sourire et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Lui aussi était drapé dans un manteau plus anonyme que ceux auxquels il l'avait habituée. Ses hommes, autour de lui, préparaient un cheval, un pur sang sombre aux crins flammes. _Son destrier._ Elle resta alors plantée là, immobile, avec la franche impression d'être de trop. Ce fut lorsqu'Ellaria s'approcha d'elle à son tour qu'elle reprit la parole.

« Vous venez avec nous ?

\- Non, je reste, » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Je dois couvrir le départ d'Oberyn, au moins le temps que vous ayez atteint Dorne.

\- Mais vous…

\- Je n'ai pas peur des Lannister. Oberyn a besoin de moi ici. » Elle rajusta les cordons de sa cape comme une mère le ferait à sa fille. « Vous ne prenez pas ma place, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Vous risquez votre vie, ici.

\- Je le sais. »

Elle sourit encore et s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand le dornien ordonna à Shara de venir. Ellaria soupira alors et saisit ses deux mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes, ses doigts étaient fins. Et ses gestes étaient tendres, comme le seraient ceux d'une amie. _Est-elle une amie ?_ Elle la laissa faire, sans trop savoir comment réagir.

« Faites attention à vous, Shara, » lui souffla-t-elle. « Votre guerre n'est pas terminée.

\- Vous ne semblez pas inquiète, alors que vous restez ici, dans les griffes des Lannister, et que je pars avec votre amant aussi loin d'eux que possible. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Avez-vous donc peur de ma jalousie ? » Elle se mit à rire doucement. « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Pas encore, du moins.

\- Lady Shara, si nous voulons partir, c'est le moment, » la relança Oberyn en rejoignant Ellaria. « A moins que vous regrettiez déjà votre époux ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et récupéra ses mains. Jetant un dernier regard à Ellaria, elle la vit dans les bras de son amant. Il lui chuchotait quelque chose qui la faisait sourire au moment où elle se tourna vers la monture. Un des dorniens l'aida à monta sur ce dernier, en amazone faute de vraiment pouvoir faire mieux et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'Oberyn la rejoigne et enfourche à son tour le cheval. Il adressa un rapide signe de tête à ses hommes et, d'un coup de talon, partit au galop à travers la cour intérieure puis dans les rues de Port-Réal.

Agrippée à la selle, elle tourna une dernière fois la tête vers le Donjon Rouge qui s'éloignait déjà. _Peut-être est-ce la dernière fois que je le vois,_ réalisa-t-elle. _Peut-être pas._ Elle frissonna, mais ce n'était plus tant à cause du vent coulis que de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle était en train de fuir le Donjon Rouge avec le prince de Dorne. Elle était en train de souffler sur des braises qui ne demandaient qu'à se rallumer. _Je suis en train de mettre le royaume à feu et à sang._


	17. Chapter 17 - Playing hard to get

**A/N :** Majamaja : La question de l'alliance des dorniens sera le gros noeud de tout ce qu'il me reste encore à poster/écrire, en vérité. Quant au sadisme, je ne peux rien garantir : plus j'apprécie un personnage, plus je le fais souffrir... Qui aime bien châtie bien j'imagine ! Encore merci pour tes commentaires, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste.

Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! C'est vrai que ces deux fics sont très différentes, même à la rédaction.

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XV – Playing hard to get

Ils chevauchèrent toute la nuit sans s'arrêter. Ils ne firent leur premier arrêt qu'aux premières lueurs du jour à un relai de poste afin de changer de monture. Elle resta en retrait, sa capuche sur la tête et ses cheveux dissimulés sous sa cape. Personne ne pouvait encore savoir qu'elle était partie, pas si Tywin avait déjà quitté Port-Réal et pas tant que Jaime Lannister n'aurait pas fait avertir la totalité du Donjon Rouge… _Quoique ça il l'a probablement déjà fait._ Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient exactement, elle savait juste qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

« Vous abandonnez votre monture ? » demanda-t-elle quand Oberyn revint vers elle. « Quel gâchis.

-Je leur ai donné suffisamment d'or pour qu'il le renvoie à Dorne. Je ne me fais pas de soucis, personne d'autre que moi ne peut le monter.

\- Un cheval digne de son maître.

\- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment vous avez échappé au manchot le plus titré du royaume. »

Il s'appuya sur le mur contre lequel elle s'était elle-même appuyée et le fixa. Il était proche, très proche, bien trop proche aux regards des convenances. Mais les convenances ne prenaient pas en compte l'hypothèse d'une fuite au nez et à la barbe de l'homme le plus puissant du royaume, aussi ne bougea-t-elle pas. Elle soutint ce regard sombre qu'elle apercevait à peine et sourit.

« Disons qu'il a peut-être été assommé par quelque objet lourd. Une pure coïncidence, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr. » Il s'esclaffa. « Vous vous faites violente, désormais ? Plus seulement traître mais aussi agresseur ?

\- Vous vous pensiez le seul à savoir abattre des hommes plus forts que vous ?

\- La preuve qu'il ne l'était pas. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui se mit à rire. Paradoxalement, et alors qu'elle aurait dû être angoissée ou, au minimum, inquiète, elle se sentait mieux que jamais. Elle avait l'impression qu'avoir brisé tant de barrières et s'être affranchie de tant d'interdits la rendait plus légère, comme si plus rien ne comptait à part le fait d'arriver saine et sauve à Dorne. Et elle n'avait doute sur le fait qu'Oberyn Martell n'était pas homme à se laisser attraper.

Quand elle se calma, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, les yeux du prince de Dorne étaient toujours fixés sur elle. Il avait l'air surpris, presque décontenancé. Elle pencha alors la tête et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Je ne vous savais pas capable de rire aussi…

\- Sincèrement ? » Son sourire se tordit un peu. « Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi, mon prince.

\- J'espère en apprendre certaines, quand nous serons à Dorne.

\- A ce propos, » embraya-t-elle pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de la conversation. « Comment avez-vous prévu de rejoindre Lancehélion ? »

 _Ou les Jardins Aquatiques, pour ce que ça importe._ Il allait répondre quand le tenancier du relai l'appela pour qu'il éprouve la jument qu'il lui proposait. Elle le suivit par curiosité autant que par sécurité et le regarda tâter ses membres, éprouver sa solidité. Dans son habit de cuir sombre, il ressemblait à n'importe quel bourgeois du sud en voyage autour de la capitale. C'était presque étrange que de le voir hors de ses tuniques chatoyantes et chamarrées. _Il aurait presque de l'allure._ Si elle avait été honnête, elle aurait accepté l'idée qu'il avait de l'allure en toutes circonstances, mais c'était au delà de ses capacités.

Avec l'aide du tenancier, elle monta sur le dos de leur nouveau destrier avant d'être rejointe par son compagnon de route. Il remercia l'homme et éperonna l'animal qui partit instantanément au galop. Le jour arrivant et les caravanes commençant à circuler, il prit la décision de quitter les routes pour circuler en forêt autant que possible… Au risque de se ralentir et, surtout, de perdre sa passagère.

Elle eu beau se tenir autant qu'elle le pouvait à la selle, ce qui ressemblait à première vue à une ballade en forêt se transforma rapidement en calvaire, sa fierté lui interdisant formellement de se tenir à Oberyn. Il fallut qu'elle manque de tomber du cheval pour finalement accepter de passer ses bras autour de sa taille, visiblement au plus grand plaisir de l'intéressé. Elle serra les dents et se refusa à le regarder.

« Nous allons chevaucher jusqu'à Sombreval. De là nous prendrons le premier navire dornien que nous y trouverons.

\- Sombreval sert de port de commerce à Port-Réal en attendant la réhabilitation de la baie, » remarqua-t-elle. « Vous vous imaginez y passer inaperçu ? Ils seront probablement déjà avertis de notre disparition.

\- De la vôtre, peut-être. Mais pas de la mienne, ou en tout cas pas encore.

\- Vous n'êtes pas à la chasse, Tywin…

\- Un de mes hommes y est à ma place. Nous avons une nuit d'avance sur votre époux. »

Elle acquiesça finalement. Il avait tout prévu, plus qu'elle, en tout cas. Elle se laissa donc porter jusqu'à ce que la petite forêt s'éclaircisse et qu'ils soient obligés de retourner sur la route où Oberyn s'obligea à maintenir une vitesse acceptable pour des voyageurs. Elle garda obstinément sa capuche vissée sur sa tête et resta appuyée contre le dos de son compagnon, ne serait-ce que pour que les quelques autres voyageurs qu'ils croisèrent se figurent qu'ils étaient un couple. L'idée ne la révulsa pas autant qu'elle l'aurait dû, mais elle attribua ce peu de réaction à la fatigue qu'elle ressentait et à son absence de choix quant à la situation.

Ils passèrent Rosby en milieu de matinée et changèrent de nouveau de monture. Prudente, elle se fit sibylline lorsqu'on lui posa des questions et laissa Oberyn raconter de superbes mensonges sur la raison de leur présence ici… Mensonges qu'elle écouta d'une oreille attentive, non seulement pour être en mesure de les répéter, mais aussi parce que l'homme était un formidable conteur. Ils étaient des bourgeois des marches dorniennes en partance pour Sombreval où il devait négocier un contrat avant de retourner à Dorne. Elle s'appelait Elia – elle ne put que noter l'ironie et le cynisme de son choix, et il s'appelait Tarik.

« Elia ? » lui fit-elle remarquer sitôt qu'ils eurent repris la route. « Essayez-vous de me faire passer un message ?

\- Pas le moindre. C'est juste le plus beau des prénoms.

\- Je suis flattée.

\- Vous pouvez l'être. » Elle sentait le sourire dans sa voix. « Après tout, vous êtes la plus belle des femmes.

\- Sommes-nous encore loin de Sombreval ?

\- Quelques heures, je pense. Nous y serons ce soir. »

Elle hocha la tête et se perdit dans ses pensées en observant la route. Elle avait été à Sombreval, une fois, lorsqu'elle était allée à Peyredragon rendre visite à Stannis Baratheon avec son père, quelques mois avant son décès. L'homme avait beau être le maître des navires de feu le roi Robert, il passait de plus en plus de temps sur son île. Elle n'en gardait pourtant pas de bons souvenirs : tout était sombre, humide, le château était couvert de gargouilles et autres chimères absolument terrifiantes et il lui avait semblé que quelque chose flottait dans l'air, quelque chose de lourd et de dangereux. Même les jardins semblaient menaçants, presque autant que les multiples dragons représentés à travers tout le castel.

Et malgré les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle gardait de l'édifice, c'est pendant ce voyage qu'elle avait scellé son propre destin. De tous ceux qui, des mois plus tard, devaient se déchirer pour la couronne, Stannis Baratheon n'était ni le plus charismatique, ni le plus engageant. Il n'était pas avenant comme Renly, ou héroïque comme Robb, ou flamboyant comme Joffrey, ou violent comme Balon Greyjoy. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de se battre et de déchirer le royaume, mais c'était pour lui un devoir. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'avait décidée. C'était le seul, parmi tous ces prétendants, à avoir activement cherché son soutien. Il s'était souvenu de la jeune fille qui était venu avec le vieux Jon Arryn et il s'était souvenu de son intelligence. Il avait su l'écouter et lui faire confiance – c'était tout ce qui faisait qu'elle le soutenait encore aujourd'hui.

Et c'était tout ce qui faisait qu'elle n'avait pas décidé d'abandonner cette fichue guerre pour rester à Dorne et attendre que Tywin Lannister ne meure – ce qu'il ne tarderait pas à faire de toute façon. Elle devait continuer à se battre pour lui et continuer à se battre pour le Val, même si tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était se retirer aux Eyriés et oublier pendant un temps les affres de la cour. Au lieu de cela, elle fuyait avec l'homme qui avait défié et, pire que cela, gagné contre, Tywin Lannister jusqu'à un territoire où elle ne savait pas comment elle serait accueillie. _Ma vie est un désastre continuel,_ songea-t-elle alors que les murs de Sombreval se profilaient devant eux. Ils abandonnèrent alors leur monture et entrèrent dans la ville.

« Prenez mon bras, » lui ordonna Oberyn. « Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans un navire, vous êtes mon épouse.

\- Vous avez l'air un peu trop heureux de pouvoir m'appeler ainsi.

\- Voulez-vous donc que je me mette à regretter de vous avoir épousé, madame ? »

Il lui adressa un regard en coin et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de glisser son bras sous le sien. Il la mena alors à travers les rues de la ville tandis qu'elle se perdait dans la contemplation des allées pavées et, plus haut, du Donjon Jaune de la maison Rikker. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce à quoi la ville avait pu bien ressembler, à l'époque du Défi. A l'époque où les Sombrelyn avaient la folie d'enlever leur monarque et de le maintenir prisonnier jusqu'à ce que Tywin Lannister, déjà Main d'un roi, n'extermine consciencieusement tous les membres de cette maison et de celle des Hollard. Elle frissonna à l'idée que c'était peut-être ce qui attendait toutes les maisons qui lui avaient porté assistance, à elle et à Stannis. _Je n'ai plus qu'à réussir._ Ce n'était pas une option.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin le port, Oberyn se dirigea vers le premier manutentionnaire qu'il trouva et lui demanda si un navire dornien se trouvait dans le port. L'homme désigna une caraque ancrée aux docks en les prévenant qu'il partait incessamment sous peu. Après lui avoir jeté un dragon, le dornien entraîna Shara jusqu'à ce navire dont on terminait tout juste le chargement. Il héla le capitaine qui descendit du pont pour les rejoindre.

« J'regrette, j'prends personne à mon bord, » lâcha-t-il avant même qu'Oberyn ait pu lui poser la moindre question. « J'dois rejoindre Lancehélion et r'partir pour Braavos.

\- Personne, vous dites ? Pas même un dornien ?

\- J'suis dornien moi-même, mon bon gars, et j'me prendrais pas même si j'pouvais. »

Toujours plus ou moins agrippée par Oberyn, elle lui lança un regard inquiet. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et entraîna bon gré mal gré le capitaine à l'égard des autres membres de l'équipage, derrière une pile de caisse. Alors qu'il était sur le point de crier et de se débattre, il suffit au prince d'un coup d'œil pour le faire taire. Elle surveilla les alentours pendant qu'il maintenait le capitaine en place suffisamment fermement pour qu'il ne bouge pas mais suffisamment doucement pour qu'il ne prenne pas peur.

« Et pour votre prince, feriez-vous cet effort ?

\- Mon… » L'homme pâlit, ce qui donna un effet étrange à sa peau sombre et tomba presque à genoux. « Mon prince, je vous supplie de me pardonner je ne vous avais pas reconnu !

\- Ça suffit, mon brave. J'ai besoin que vous m'ameniez, ma… Compagne et moi jusqu'aux Jardins Aquatiques.

\- Ce sera un honneur, votre altesse, tout ce que je peux voir faire pour vous, je le ferai. »

Elle retint un sourire devant ce pauvre homme qui avait probablement vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il s'élança alors dans son navire et annonça qu'ils avaient à leur bord deux invités prestigieux, ce qui fit grimacer Oberyn. _On ne peut pas lui en vouloir,_ pensa-t-elle en le suivant sur le pont de la caraque, _ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on accueille un prince._ L'un des membres de l'équipage l'aida à enjamber le bastingage avant de s'incliner profondément. Elle le remercia et le regarda s'éloigner à reculons, comme s'il n'osait pas lui tourner le dos.

Ce fut à vrai dire un spectacle étrange que le ballet de ces hommes de basse naissance qui se bousculaient pour venir saluer leur prince, lui arracher un mot ou deux avant de reprendre leur travail ou de venir s'incliner devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de fréquentes les petites gens et elle aurait menti si elle avait dit que cela lui avait manqué. C'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait compte de la loyauté qu'éprouvaient les dorniens pour la famille Martell et surtout pour Oberyn. Tous tenaient à la féliciter de sa victoire sur la Montagne et de le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour la princesse Elia.

Elle était donc à l'écart, appuyée contre une caisse de cordages, à observer toute cette agitation quand le navire quitta le port. Et ce fut comme si une chape de plomb avait disparu de ses épaules elle avait quitté Port-Réal et la région. Elle était en sécurité et elle partait pour Dorne. Elle poussa alors un soupir. Sa capuche, emportée par le vent, tomba sur ses épaules et dévoila à la fois sa chevelure et son visage, mais personne ne parut le remarquer. Personne, sauf Oberyn qui s'approcha d'elle après avoir discuté avec le capitaine.

« Nous en avons pour plusieurs jours de traversée avant d'arriver en vue de nos côtes, » déclara-t-il en oubliant qu'il ne parlait que de _ses_ côtes. « J'espère que vous n'avez pas le mal de mer.

\- J'ai déjà pris le bateau plusieurs fois, mon prince. Ne me prenez pas pour une poupée de porcelaine.

\- Aucun risque. » Il sourit avec amusement. « Si votre peau est fait d'un quelconque matériau, ce n'est pas de porcelaine. Peut-être d'ivoire. Ou d'acier.

\- Vous voyez ? Vous en apprenez déjà plus sur moi. »

Elle se mit à sourire à son tour alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son buste. Il pencha la tête et désigna sa natte qui s'était elle aussi échappée de sa cape. Il approcha une main de son visage et, d'un doigt léger, repoussa une mèche de cheveux dorée de ses yeux. Elle le laissa faire, surprise de la douceur avec laquelle il s'exécutait et prise de court. _Qu'est-ce que…_ Elle déglutit et détourna le regard quand elle se rendit compte de la proximité que ce geste impliquait.

« Pensez-vous que je devrais remettre ma capuche ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas utile. » Il haussa les épaules. « Le capitaine est un brave homme. Il ne m'a pas même demandé qui vous étiez.

\- Vos gens semblent vous aimer. Et vous révérer.

\- Vous devez savoir ce que cela fait, d'être aimée et révérée, » souffla-t-il en effleurant sa joue. « Cette capuche dissimulait un peu trop bien votre visage, de toute façon. »

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes avant de s'écarter. Elle alla s'appuyer contre le bastingage et regarda le port de Sombreval s'éloigner chaque instant un peu plus. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, sentant ses joues rougir et ses pensées se disperser. Oberyn Martell était un homme tel qu'elle n'en avait que rarement rencontrés : sur de lui jusqu'à l'arrogance, intelligent, dangereux et, surtout, aussi attirant que repoussant. Il était rare qu'elle ait une opinion conflictuelle sur qui que ce soit – elle était aussi rapide à apprécier qu'à détester, mais une fois l'une ou l'autre de ces deux extrêmes atteinte, elle ne changeait pas d'avis. _De toute façon, je n'ai jamais tort._

Avec lui, c'était différent. Il soufflait le chaud et le froid et elle oscillait entre une répulsion réelle et un certain intérêt pour le personnage. Il n'était pas aussi prévisible que les autres hommes qu'elle avait pu fréquenter : il n'était pas aussi froid que son père, mais parvenait parfois à l'égaler, il n'était pas aussi calculateur que Tywin Lannister, mais le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux encore en vie prouvait qu'il pouvait parfois l'être, il n'était pas aussi chaleureux que Robb Stark, mais il lui suffisait de sourire pour qu'elle ait, elle aussi, envie de sourire. Il était une énigme et elle détestait les énigmes autant qu'elle les adorait. Sans doute était-elle, elle aussi, une énigme pour lui puisqu'il était encore là.

« Tout semble beaucoup trop simple, » finit-elle par reprendre. « Nous chevauchons sans rencontrer personne, nous trouvons un navire sans avoir besoin de le négocier…

\- Ne vous leurrez pas. Vous avez fait le plus simple, il vous reste encore à convaincre mon frère de ne pas vous renvoyer à Port-Réal une fois que nous serons arrivés.

\- Votre frère est bien raisonnable. Je vous croyais tous à demi-déments, vous les Martell.

\- Et je vous croyais tous rendus gâteux par votre honneur, vous les Arryn, » rétorqua-t-il. « Ne nous réduisons pas à ces lieux communs, voulez-vous ? »

Elle ne répondit rien. En vérité, elle n'en eut guère le temps puisque le capitaine vint interrompre leur conversation pour les inviter à le suivre dans la cabine qu'il leur prêtait. _La cabine ?_ Une partie de son éducation remonta brusquement à la surface et elle faillit demander où logerait Oberyn – avant de se rappeler qu'elle était supposée être proche de lui. Intime. Elle ne fit donc aucun commentaire quand il leur montra la minuscule pièce dans laquelle ils étaient sensés dormir. L'endroit était si petit qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment on avait bien pu faire loger le lit et les quelques meubles qu'il contenait, tant ces derniers semblaient disproportionnés par rapport aux murs. _Assez de mépris,_ s'admonesta-t-elle. _Il en fait déjà beaucoup._

Peut-être, oui, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle allait devoir partager cet espace clos avec Oberyn Martell. Elle avait certes passé des nuits entières à dormir près d'un homme qui désirait sa mort plus que tout, mais ce n'était pas pareil Tywin Lannister n'avait jamais semblé être une menace. Pas comme ça, en tout cas. _Idiote, bien sûr que si._ Elle ne pouvait pas oublier la consommation de leur union. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'était pas dornien, il n'était pas son seul allié et il n'était pas… Enfin, il n'était lui. Lorsque le capitaine sortit pour les laisser s'installer pour la nuit en annonçant qu'il leur ferait apporter un dîner, elle se lova dans un angle de la pièce et regarda Oberyn inspecter les environs.

« Nous ne dormirons pas dans le même lit, » annonça-t-elle. « Même si cela signifie que je dois dormir par terre.

\- Vous, dormir par terre ? » Il éclata de rire. « La grande, l'immense, la noble Shara Arryn, dormir par terre ? Vous devez _vraiment_ avoir peur de moi pour en arriver à de telles extrémités.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de peur mais de décence. Je suis…

\- Mariée ? Ah oui, pardonnez-moi, j'ai tendance à oublier que vous vous êtes volontairement liée à l'homme le plus cruel du royaume. »

Sa mâchoire se crispa presque instantanément et elle se tendit. Il y avait de l'amusement dans la voix du prince, mais le sarcasme dissimulait mal ses véritables pensées. Même si elle ne pouvait pas lui vouloir de la mépriser pour ces choix, et surtout pour celui-là, elle haïssait l'idée qu'un homme comme lui puisse les lui reprocher aussi légèrement. Il avait _abandonné_ son amante et sa suite à Port-Réal pour sauver sa peau. Il avait préféré mettre en danger sa vie et la paix du royaume plutôt que d'attendre encore un peu pour se venger. De quel droit se permettait-il de juger la manière dont elle, elle survivait ? Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire cynique.

« La vérité fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devriez vous y habituer. Là où nous allons, tout le monde vous reprochera ce mariage.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, » dit-elle d'une voix légèrement éraillée. « Et je le comprendrai venant de n'importe qui. Mais de vous ? Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler qui vous a amené jusqu'ici ? La gratitude n'a donc pas fait partie de l'éducation de ce cher Jon Arryn ?

\- Vous êtes celui qui m'a mise dans cette situation. » Elle s'avança vers lui, grondante. « Ce n'est que justice que vous soyez celui qui m'en sort. »

Ce n'était pas vrai, c'était même le plus déloyal des mensonges, mais elle n'était _absolument pas_ d'humeur à accepter l'idée qu'elle devait actuellement tout à cet homme _là_. Elle vit ses yeux s'enflammer, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment si c'était de colère ou d'amusement. Sans doute un peu des deux, connaissant le personnage.

« Vous vous pensez si intelligente, si inatteignable du haut de votre fierté, » railla-t-il. « Mais qui pensez-vous être ? Vous n'êtes rien qu'un joli minois de plus, un joli minois qui a eu la mauvaise idée de jouer les politiciennes. Vous vous voyez grande stratège, sauveuse du royaume, mais vos lettres, vos manigances et vos sourires ne vous ont jamais menées que jusqu'aux geôles du Donjon Rouge. Qu'est ce que vous pensez obtenir, de l'aide que vous apportez à Stannis Baratheon ? Un peu plus de fierté ? Peut-être vous imaginez-vous déjà reine ? Votre père doit se retourner dans sa tombe, à vous voir vous pervertir à ce point pour un homme qui ne connaît qu'à peine votre nom. »

Il s'était rapproché pendant toute la durée de son discours, ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose étant donné la petitesse de la pièce. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, il s'était saisi de sa taille et la maintenait pressée contre lui, sa main solidement refermée sur le tissu de sa robe. Elle était bloquée. Elle bouillait. Tout ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai, si terriblement vrai qu'elle se serait sans doute écroulée s'il ne l'avait pas maintenue si fermement. Elle pensait continuellement à son père et à l'opinion qu'il aurait d'elle s'il était encore vivant… Mais ça ne donnait pas à Oberyn Martell le droit de l'accuser ainsi. _Je le hais,_ se répéta-t-elle. _Je le hais. Je le tuerai dés que j'en aurai l'occasion._

« A court de répliques à ce que je vois ? » Il sourit encore plus. « Vous êtes tombée sur plus fort que vous, Lady Shara.

\- Un très beau discours, pleins de très belles vérités, » répliqua-t-elle en glissant sa main jusqu'à la ceinture du prince à la recherche du couteau qu'il dissimulait là. « Vous figurez-vous que je vais vous répondre ? Je n'ai pas l'âme aussi vile que la vôtre, je regrette.

\- Vile, comme vous y allez. Le bel oiseau s'ingénue à attaquer.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. »

Elle sentait la garde près de ses doigts, mais elle en était encore trop loin. Elle se rapprocha donc brusquement, corps et visage, ce qui déstabilisa visiblement Oberyn qui relâcha sa prise sur sa taille pour venir saisir son visage entre ses mains… Avant de se figer et de suspendre son geste. Ses yeux se mirent à briller avec encore un peu d'intensité alors qu'elle pressait contre son dos la pointe de son propre couteau. Elle s'écarta un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir en glisser la lame sous son cou. Il ne bougeait plus, yeux posés sur elle, en attente de sa prochaine action. Elle se contenta de sourire à son tour.

« Sortez d'ici, » siffla-t-elle. « Allez donc manger avec vos gens, puisque vous les aimez tant. Ne vous avisez plus jamais de me toucher ou les sept enfers vous paraitront bien doux à côté de ce que je vous ferai.

\- Ne menacez pas celui qui vous sauve, Shara.

\- Ne vous imaginez pas que je sois une pauvre princesse en détresse. » Elle appuya la lame encore un peu plus fort, assez pour tracer un ruban rouge sur sa gorge. « J'ai survécu à pire que votre poison. »

Elle s'écarta alors de plusieurs pas, le couteau toujours dans la main, tandis qu'il continuait de la fixer. Il passa une main à son cou et observa le sang qui tâchait désormais sa peau avant de pivoter et de sortir de la cabine. Elle resta sur le qui-vive pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur, les doigts crispés sur la garde de son arme. Elle était épuisée et, plus grave que ça, elle était lasse. L'engouement du début de journée s'était changé en désillusion. _Je veux retourner au Val._ Les mots d'Oberyn résonnaient dans sa tête comme un concert de vérités douloureuses. _Je n'aurais jamais dû faire tout ça._ Ce fut la dernière pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit quand elle s'endormit, toute habillée et le couteau près de la tête, sur le lit encore fait de la cabine. _Il a raison. Je suis pervertie._


	18. Chapter 18 - Fire meets Gasoline

**Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XVIII – Fire meets Gasoline

Elle dormit toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée comme dormirait un malade : sans bouger, sans faire le moindre bruit, sans jamais se réveiller. Ce fut des bruits de pas et de chargement qui la sortirent de ce qui s'apparentait finalement plus à un coma qu'autre chose. Il lui fallut de longs instants pour se souvenir d'où elle se trouvait et de pourquoi elle s'y trouvait, mais une fois fait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule et qu'elle l'avait probablement été toute la nuit. Rien n'avait bougé depuis la veille, si ce n'est peut-être le drap qui s'était retrouvé au dessus d'elle plutôt que l'inverse. Elle rassembla ses jupes, pestant contre la femme de chambre qui avait eu l'idée de lui faire mettre une robe _par dessus_ sa chemise de nuit et tressa de nouveau ses cheveux avant de jeter un œil hors de la cabine.

Le navire était arrêté dans un port et l'équipage était en train de charger la cale de grosses caisses sans prêter la moindre attention à la jeune fille un peu trop blonde qui les observait. Elle chercha du regard le capitaine : il s'entretenait avec Oberyn qui l'écoutait avec attention et gravité. _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_ Elle poussa un peu plus la porte qui s'ouvrit plus largement dans un immonde grincement qui attira, pour le coup, l'attention de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas en train de travailler. Ils la saluèrent avec un sourire mais elle n'eut pas le temps de leur rendre la pareille qu'elle était de nouveau dans la cabine, poussée par son compagnon de voyage.

Elle se crispa et le repoussa dès qu'elle fut rentrée. Il serra les dents et leva les yeux au ciel mais n'insista pas. Il jeta un œil par le hublot et fit tomber le petit rideau qu'elle avait relevé avant de sortir. Elle le regarda faire avec un mélange d'agacement, d'incompréhension et de curiosité.

« Vous vous demandiez si Jaime Lannister allait un jour donner l'alerte, c'est fait, » déclara-t-il en vérifiant que rien de suspect ne s'approchait de la cabine. « Des dizaines de corbeaux ont été lâchés en direction de toutes les grandes villes des environs pour annoncer votre enlèvement.

\- Tywin fait passer mon départ pour un enlèvement ? » Elle garda le silence quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer une fois la surprise passée. « C'est adéquat.

\- Evidemment que ça l'est. Il ne va pas annoncer au royaume que sa propre épouse a fui avec la Vipère Rouge.

\- L'idée même doit être suffisante pour le faire bouillonner. »

Elle repensa à la colère qu'il muselait à peine, le soir où elle avait dû _subir_ son devoir conjugal. La Main devait être au comble de la fureur de l'avoir laissé s'échapper. _Il m'a laissé écarter les barreaux,_ songea-t-elle. Il ne pouvait pas s'étonner qu'elle se soit finalement envolée. Malgré la profonde satisfaction qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'avoir doublé Tywin Lannister, elle sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement. _J'avais son estime, je crois._ Elle fronça les sourcils pour rejeter cette idée inepte elle ne l'avait jamais eu. Et il n'avait jamais eu la sienne. C'était un jeu de dupes que celui auquel ils avaient joué et elle avait mieux joué que lui. C'était tout.

« En d'autres termes, vous et moi sommes recherchés, » déduit-elle en croisant les bras. « Qu'en dit notre capitaine ?

\- Qu'il ne fait pas confiance à la Main du roi et que cette escale sera notre dernière avant les Jardins Aquatiques.

\- Et vous, qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Je pensais que vous ne vouliez plus m'entendre. Ni me voir, d'ailleurs. »

Il arqua un sourcil avec autant d'arrogance que de sincère interrogation. Elle fronça les siens. _Cet…_ Elle se retint de l'insulter, même mentalement. Elle était consciente qu'elle avait été trop loin, la veille, et qu'elle l'avait emmenée avec elle sur un terrain plus que glissant. Il y avait certains points sur lesquels ils étaient irréconciliables, c'était un fait. Elle ne pouvait pas occulter le fait que les Martell avaient toujours, du moins depuis l'union de leur maison avec celle des Targaryens et leur entrée officielle dans les Sept Couronnes, soutenu ces derniers et qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir prendre parti outre mesure en dehors du peu de Dragons qu'il restait. _Une, donc._

Ce qui signifiait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, Oberyn ainsi que le reste de ses gens si sympathiques deviendraient des adversaires, des ennemis de Stannis Baratheon et, a fortiori, d'elle. Elle avait peut-être survécu à Tywin, mais elle se trouvait désormais dans d'autres griffes que celles d'un Lion – dans les crochets d'une Vipère.

« Ne me forcez pas à vous supplier.

\- Très bien, je vois que vous n'êtes pas d'humeur à discutailler, » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. _Imbécile._ « Nous ne risquons rien tant que nous sommes sur ce navire, mais ça signifie que personne ne doit pouvoir vous reconnaître.

\- Vous m'enfermez donc dans cette cabine. » Elle s'esclaffa, amère. « Je me disais bien que tout se passait un peu trop bien et que vous n'aviez pas encore tenté de m'entraver. »

 _Ils sont tous pareils._ Sous prétexte de se protéger, ou de la protéger, le mensonge était le même, elle allait devoir passer ses journées enfermée dans une cabine sombre, minuscule et peu meublée avec pour seule compagnie son propre esprit et ses multiples questionnements. Et ses doutes, et les dieux seuls savaient à quel point elle doutait. Oberyn avait ce don de remettre en question tout ce qui semblait acquis et certain, et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser réussir. En tout cas pas plus qu'il n'avait déjà réussi à la démolir.

Son expression, cependant, changea et il soupira en secouant la tête. Il ne paraissait plus arrogant, ou plus autant. Il semblait juste désolé, sincèrement désolé. Conscient de la situation. Sur ses gardes, elle ne se laissa pas attendrir et resta crispée, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Je n'essaye pas de vous enfermer, j'essaye de…

\- Me protéger ? Vous protéger ? C'est ce que disait mon père aux bâtards de Robert, à une époque. C'est qu'a dit Ned Stark à ses filles quand il a voulu les renvoyer à Winterfell. C'est aussi ce que prétend actuellement Lord Bolton à propos de Lady Sansa, » rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Sauf qu'à chaque fois, tout se finit mal.

\- Personne ne peut vous enfermer. Vous vous enfuiriez des barreaux les plus serrés et des geôliers les plus tenaces. Les récents évènements en sont une preuve. »

Sa voix s'était légèrement adoucie. Méfiante, elle ne bougea pas, ne se détendit pas. Il se détourna du hublot et parcourut la petite pièce de long en large. Ce n'est qu'en l'observant à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air épuisé. Ça n'avait rien de surprenant, il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir avec son combat avec la Montagne et ils n'avaient tous les deux pas eu de nuit à peu près normale jusqu'à la veille. _Et encore, je ne sais pas s'il a dormi puisque je lui ai interdit l'accès à cette foutue cabine._

« N'essayez pas de me faire croire qu'une fois à Dorne, je ne deviendrai pas une monnaie d'échange, » grinça-t-elle. « Votre frère ne soutient pas Stannis Baratheon.

\- Il ne soutient pas non plus Tywin Lannister.

\- Oh, non, pas Tywin. » Elle se fendit d'un sourire froid. « Mais la Targaryenne, elle, oui. »

Le regard d'Oberyn s'assombrit un peu quand elle évoqua Daenerys. Elle était loin, elle était encore faible, mais elle était là, toujours là, comme une ombre planant au dessus du royaume. Combien de temps encore avant qu'elle n'ait la hardiesse de rejoindre sa terre natale et de revendiquer un titre déjà âprement disputé ? Et quand bien cela n'arriverait que bien plus tard, et que Stannis finissait par gagner sa couronne, qu'arriverait-il si elle et ses trois dragons débarquaient sur les côtes de Westeros ?

 _Une nouvelle guerre. De nouvelles trahisons, de nouvelles morts, de nouvelles tragédies._ C'était ainsi depuis des millénaires et ce serait toujours ainsi. Et s'il y avait une chose que le prince de Dorne savait, c'est que lorsque ce jour viendrait, son frère se rangerait du côté des dragons et pas du côté de celui qui aurait récupéré le trône, qui qu'il puisse être.

« Rien n'est encore décidé, » dit-il finalement. « Il est encore ouvert aux propositions. Potentiellement aux vôtres.

\- Votre frère n'est pas un marchand et je n'ai rien à lui vendre. Vous l'avez bien justement dit hier : je suis une intrigante de cour dont le seul talent est de réussir à mettre ce royaume à feu et à sang. » Elle s'esclaffa de nouveau, plus sombrement cette fois-ci. « Ce qui est adéquat, finalement.

\- Ne déformez pas mes propos.

\- Je ne le fais pas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je resterai ici et j'attendrai que nous arrivions aux Jardins Aquatiques bien sagement, tout comme je me laisserai renvoyer à la potence tout aussi sagement. »

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui se tourna vers le hublot. La discussion était terminée. Oberyn sortit sans un mot et la laissa de nouveau seule. Le navire s'ébranla de nouveau peu de temps après son départ et elle regarda la côte s'éloigner. C'était étrange, cette sensation qu'elle avait de faire à la fois le meilleur et le pire choix possible. Le prince de Dorne était un allié de poids, un homme d'honneur qui ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal tant qu'il n'aurait pas de raison de le faire. Mais le prince de Dorne aurait peut-être bientôt une raison de lui faire du mal ou, tout du moins, de laisser d'autres le faire. Il l'avait peut-être sauvé, mais la mort qu'elle avait évitée aurait peut-être été plus douce que celle qu'elle voyait se profiler devant elle.

Et ces pensées ne la quittèrent pas de la journée, au point qu'elle ne se rendit compte que le soleil avait décliné qu'une fois que la nuit fut tombée. C'est aussi à ce moment là que son estomac se rappela à son bon souvenir et qu'elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas mangé ni la veille, ni ce jour là. Elle hésita un peu, mais considéra qu'il faisait assez nuit pour qu'elle puisse s'aventurer sur le point.

Ce qu'elle fit donc. Le vent marin souleva presque immédiatement ses cheveux et la cape dans laquelle elle s'était drapée tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la proue du navire. Elle s'assit alors sur une pile de caisses et se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel au dessus d'elle. Il était rempli de plus d'étoiles qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu et semblait fait d'autant de gouttes d'argent qu'il y avait d'astres. Elle ne s'était jamais aventurée aussi loin de la cour ou du Val toute seule, se rendit-elle compte en observant une étoile filante. Sans escorte, sans garde, sans son père ou qui que ce soit d'autre. C'était cette sensation là qu'elle ressentait, l'incertitude. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait ressenti qu'à de très rares occasions, mais jamais à un tel degré.

« Vous devriez manger, » entendit-elle derrière elle.

Une assiette se posa près d'elle, remplie d'un mélange de poisson et de légumes bouillis. Elle leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de la lui apporter et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Sans un mot, elle récupéra assiette et couverts et mangea. Ce n'était pas vraiment appétissant, ni même vraiment bon, mais elle avait faim et le gruau formé avait le mérite de combler cette faim. Et il était chaud, ce qui n'était pas plus mal sur un bateau où la bise soufflait. Elle resta les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, tout pour éviter le regard du dornien qui, lui, la regardait sans même s'en cacher. _Les choses ont changé depuis Port-Réal,_ songea-t-elle. Elle avait joué avec le feu, avec lui, sans avoir vraiment peur de se brûler. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait même apprécié ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Mais dans ces circonstances là, ce jeu l'effrayait plus que de raison.

« La première fois que j'ai quitté Lancehélion, » se mit-il à raconter. « C'était pour me rendre au Grès. J'y ai passé une grande partie de mon enfance en tant que pupille. Je n'ai pas revu le Palais Vieux avant mon retour d'Essos.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait, pendant toutes ces années ?

\- J'ai voyagé avec ma mère et ma sœur avant de voyager seul. J'ai passé quelques années à la Citadelle, quelques autres à Essos et le reste avec les Puinés.

\- Les Puinés ? » s'écria-t-elle avec surprise. « Qu'avez-vous fait avec les Puinés ?

\- J'ai bourlingué et tué un certain nombre de gens. J'ai visité à peu près tous les bordels d'Essos avec eux, d'ailleurs. »

Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse en être certaine, mais au ton de sa voix elle aurait juré qu'il s'était mis à sourire. Elle n'était pas certaine de la raison qui le motivait à lui raconter sa jeunesse, mais elle ne le coupa pas. Si l'homme était aussi renommé, ce n'était pas seulement pour cet épisode fâcheux où il avait supposément empoisonné le seigneur de la maison Ferboys lors d'un duel. C'était aussi pour tout le mystère qui l'entourait, toutes ces sombres rumeurs qui voulaient qu'il partage son lit tant avec les femmes qu'avec les hommes, qu'il vive entouré de serpents et qu'il passe ses journées à en extraire le venin. Elle en était restée à ces racontars, sans jamais savoir où se trouvait le vrai et où se trouvait le faux. Jusqu'ici, d'ailleurs, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posée la question de savoir qui était vraiment la Vipère Rouge.

« J'ai connu beaucoup d'hommes et beaucoup de femmes. Beaucoup de gens idiots, beaucoup de gens intelligents, beaucoup de gens qui s'estimaient irremplaçables et qui ont fini six pieds sous terre sans personne ne les regrette, » continua-t-il. « Mais peu d'entre eux avaient votre ambition et encore moins avaient votre ruse et votre détermination.

\- Vous dites cela parce que j'ai osé vous menacer ?

\- Je dis cela parce que vous n'avez pas encore sauté du navire, dans tous les sens du terme. Vous avez été réduite au silence par votre père, par Eddard Stark, par Tywin Lannister, et vous êtes toujours debout. Et je ne comprends pas comment. »

 _Si je le savais._ Shara avait beau se poser beaucoup de questions, peu d'entre elles la concernaient personnellement. Elle ne se demandait jamais pourquoi elle faisait telle chose au lieu d'une autre, ou pourquoi elle agissait d'une telle manière plutôt que d'une autre. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas abandonné quand elle avait été mise au pied du mur, pourquoi elle ne s'était pas pliée tout simplement aux règles et avait accepté de vivre une vie tranquille, rangée.

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'au bastingage sur lequel elle s'appuya. Elle n'avait pas de réponse à la question muette d'Oberyn. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était là et qu'elle le serait jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus le choix.

« Vous êtes un homme étrange, » finit-elle par dire. « Un jour vous me considérez catin et parvenue, le lendemain vous semblez m'admirer.

\- Et vous êtes une femme déstabilisante, Shara. Je ne peux pas le nier.

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que le monde était bien trop vaste pour que les choses restent immobiles ? » Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il s'approchait d'un pas trainant. « Pour que les rois restent rois, pour que les pauvres restent pauvres et pour que rien ne change jamais ?

\- Si, bien sûr.

\- Je crois que c'est cela qui me tient debout. Je sais que le vent va tourner et que je ne dois pas quitter le navire avant que cela n'arrive. »

C'était une très belle manière de lui répondre, même si elle n'était elle-même pas certaine de la pertinence de cette réponse. Mais elle sonnait juste, d'une manière étrange, mais elle sonnait juste. Il resta silencieux de longs instants avant de finalement hocher la tête, comme s'il saisissait le sens de ses mots. Elle laissa échapper un petit sourire. Elle détestait toujours cet homme, tout comme elle haïssait Tywin. Mais pas de la même manière.

Oberyn était détestable sur beaucoup d'aspects, mais il était aussi tout ce qui pouvait attirer une femme comme elle. Il était brillant, charmant, il avait voyagé et connaissait le monde. Il savait qui il était et ce qu'il voulait – il savait prendre ce qu'il désirait. Et elle le détestait pour sa propension à dire des vérités qu'elle ne voulait pas voir et pour sa tendance à appuyer exactement là où elle avait déjà mal. Mais c'était exactement pour ces raisons là qu'elle était là, qu'elle lui avait fait confiance et qu'elle n'était pas encore retournée dans sa cabine. Cet homme était dangereux et dangereux attirant, et même son esprit glacial ne pouvait que l'accepter.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir que le vent tournera dans la bonne direction ?

\- Je ne peux pas le savoir. Le vent n'est pas contrôlable. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est m'assurer que mon navire tient la route et qu'il résistera aux tempêtes.

\- Vous en avez déjà beaucoup essuyé, » nota Oberyn. « N'êtes-vous pas épuisée de tout reconstruire en permanence ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore assise sur un trône, je crois ? Alors non, je ne suis pas épuisée. »

Elle se mit à rire doucement, bientôt rejointe par Oberyn. Dans le silence total de la nuit, leurs deux rires s'élevèrent et emplirent tout l'espace qui les entourait. Elle sentait sa manche contre la sienne et elle savait qu'il regardait exactement ce qu'elle regardait. Le vide.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers elle. Elle tourna la tête et chercha son regard au milieu de l'immensité noire qui le recouvrait. Elle le devina là où se reflétaient les quelques lanternes accrochées ça et là sur le point et le soutint, sans savoir s'il s'en rendait compte.

« C'est donc un trône que vous recherchez ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. « C'est vous qui me l'avez dit. Je ne fais que vous citer.

\- Stannis Baratheon pourrait vous l'offrir. Il suffirait que son épouse décède. » Il y eut un silence. « Mais ce serait un formidable gâchis.

\- Serais-je donc une si piètre reine, à vos yeux ?

\- Non, vous seriez une reine bien trop belle pour un roi comme lui. »

Elle allait répondre quand elle sentit une main se poser sur sa taille et la tirer. Sa main qui l'attirait contre lui, en vérité. Surprise par la rapidité du geste, elle ne résista pas. Elle ne résista pas non plus quand il la pressa un peu plus contre lui, et elle ne résista pas plus quand ce furent ses lèvres qu'il pressa contre les siennes. D'abord figée par la stupéfaction, elle ne réagit pas au baiser. Son esprit si clair quelques secondes auparavant s'était obscurci et elle avait l'impression que sa tête s'était mise à tourner.

Sans doute moins perdue qu'elle, Oberyn insista et, cette fois-ci, elle répondit à l'impatience de son baiser et glissa un de ses bras restés ballants sur son dos, au milieu des broderies sombres de son manteau. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et son baiser avait le goût d'alcool. Ses mains se faisaient pressantes sous sa cape. Mais elle était étourdie et elle arrivait à peine à se souvenir de qui il était tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que l'homme qui l'embrassait ne devait surtout pas s'éloigner.

« Tywin Lannister vous a-t-il donc tant ignorée, » souffla-t-il entre deux baisers. « Que vous ayez tant besoin de chaleur ? Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit de vous toucher.

\- Tywin Lannister était jaloux de vous. » Elle parlait trop, beaucoup trop, mais elle _ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne._ « Vous êtes la seule raison qui l'ait poussé à consommer notre mariage.

\- Le salaud a donc usé de ces droits sur vous. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. »

Il y eut un rire à son oreille et elle sentit ses jupons se relever. La sensation ne lui était pas inconnue, pas plus que celle de mains masculines sur sa peau, mais elle frissonna plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Une partie d'elle voulut se convaincre que ce n'était qu'à cause du vent froid qui soufflait sur le pont. Une autre, plus réaliste, savait que c'était juste tout son être qui réagissait au contact d'Oberyn Martell. _Oberyn Martell._

Regagner un semblant de contrôle sur ses gestes ne changea rien à l'avidité avec laquelle elle répondait à ses baisers et aux caresses que ses mains laissaient sur ses cuisses, sur sa poitrine partiellement découverte depuis qu'il avait tiré sur les laçages de son corset. _Je deviens folle._ Mais quelle douce folie.

« Est-ce qu'il vous a touchée comme ça ? » demanda-t-il en remontant sa main jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de chaleur à son bas-ventre. « Est-ce qu'il a réussi à faire gémir la glaciale Shara Arryn ? »

Elle ne répondit rien parce qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse et parce qu'elle n'en avait pas. Sa voix était rauque et son souffle dans son cou était brulant et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle retint une exclamation de surprise quand il la souleva et l'appuya contre la caisse sur laquelle elle s'était assise avant qu'il n'arrive, jupes relevées et corsage presque arraché. _Je ne peux pas faire ça, pas avec lui,_ hurlait son esprit. Mais il était bâillonné et, pour une fois, elle n'avait guère envie d'y remédier.

La main qui caressait sa cuisse remonta alors lentement à son intimité et il lui fallut toute la force du monde pour ne pas laisser échapper le gémissement qu'il attendait. Elle le détestait toujours, mais ça ne changeait rien : elle pouvait détester et désirer tout à la fois. Elle pouvait aussi admirer et détester, détester et aimer. _Mais je ne l'aime pas._ Non, elle ne l'aimait pas.

Il fourrageait dans ses propres vêtements quand une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté du navire pour appeler _Lord Oberyn_. Elle sursauta presque et, arrachée à la torpeur dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle revint à la réalité. Et comme un élastique qu'on aurait trop longtemps tiré, avec la réalité revint la conscience aigüe de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle se sentit pâlir et se redressa immédiatement avant de rassembler jupes, corset et cape qu'elle passa par dessus sa robe pratiquement tombée. Devant elle, Oberyn semblait lutter contre l'envie de jeter par dessus le bord le capitaine qui s'approchait.

Elle déglutit quand elle croisa son regard, visible à la lumière de la torche non loin et s'empourpra. _Dieux merci il fait nuit._ Ses cheveux, ébouriffés par les mains de celui qui aurait pu être son amant, étaient emportés par le vent désormais glacial et elle peinait à maintenir ses vêtements en place. Elle se leva alors et, alors que le capitaine approchait, elle se mit à marcher en sens inverse pour rejoindre sa cabine. Un bras puissant la retint cependant et la rapprocha du corps massif contre lequel elle se trouvait encore quelques secondes auparavant.

« Ce n'est que partie remise, madame, » souffla le prince de Dorne d'une voix encore plus rauque. « Je ne laisserai pas à Tywin Lannister le seul privilège de votre corps.

\- Partie remise. » Elle se fendit d'un sourire. « Vous n'êtes toujours pas autorisée à entrer dans ma cabine. »

Elle se défit de son étreinte avec un léger rire et s'éloigna. Elle n'avait eu que le temps de surprendre l'éclat de ses yeux avant que la lumière de la torche ne soit trop faible pour éclairer le visage d'Oberyn Martell. Quand elle atteignit la porte de sa cabine, elle ne pouvait plus voir que la silhouette grossière de l'homme non loin de celle, plus fluette, du capitaine.

Elle rentra alors et passa une main sur son visage. Oh, elle ne se sentait pas coupable. Elle était gênée sans l'être. Elle l'avait désiré, elle n'allait pas le nier – mais c'était fini. C'était une passade. Il était très doué pour amadouer les femmes, c'était tout. Il n'avait jamais caché ses intentions, ce n'était pas pour rien que son époux légitime avait vu sa fierté piquée au vif. _Il n'empêche que je n'ai pas envie que les dernières mains qui m'aient touchées soient celles de Tywin Lannister._ Mais ce n'était déjà plus le cas.

Quand elle s'étendit sur sa couche, la tête encore pleine de ce qui aurait pu – aurait dû, avoir lieu, elle secoua la tête et soupira. Elle pouvait toujours essayer de se convaincre. La vérité, c'est qu'Oberyn Martell l'attirait et qu'il avait raison, comme un peu trop de souvent ces temps-ci. Ce n'était que partie remise, jusqu'à tant que lui prenne l'envie d'attiser le feu qu'il avait laissé allumé en elle.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Grand Game

**A/N :** Majamaja : En effet, ce n'est pas gagné, mais ce serait trop facile si tout se passait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ce qui est du Silence des Agneaux, en effet, j'ai commencé à écrire un petit texte. Il est en pause actuellement, mais je le posterai ici dés que je l'aurais terminé.

LilieMoonlightchild : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les cinq premiers chapitres.

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XVII – The Grand Game

Elle eut beau ne pas véritablement le fuir, ne pas croiser Oberyn ne fut en vérité pas si compliqué. Il n'alla pas à l'encontre de son interdiction et ne remit pas un pied dans la cabine, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment où il dormait exactement. _Sans doute avec l'équipage,_ pensait-elle. Ou avec le capitaine.

Toujours est-il que la traversée passa. Lentement, mais elle passa. Elle n'avait guère d'autres occupations que parcourir les quelques ouvrages de navigation rangés sur les étagères de la cabine et, une fois qu'elle eut récupéré un ouvrage complètement vierge des mains du capitaine – _un maigre cadeau,_ lui avait-il dit en lui offrant, elle tint son journal. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait, puisqu'elle se contentait d'annoter ses livres pour marquer les avancées ou les reculs des différentes factions, à l'époque où elle les avait encore tous. _J'imagine que Tywin s'en est débarrassé, maintenant._ L'idée lui serrait le cœur mais ce n'était qu'un maigre sacrifice, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait et tout ce qu'elle avait accepté, elle pouvait bien supporter l'idée de livres brûlés.

La vérité, c'est qu'au delà des livres qu'elle regrettait presque plus que toutes les vies gâchées par ses récents actes, il y avait Céleste. L'arme de son père, aux dernières nouvelles toujours entre les mains de Tywin Lannister. Aurait-elle été à sa place qu'elle aurait fait fondre l'épée pour en faire une autre et la porter à sa taille dans l'espoir de pouvoir la plonger dans le corps de celle qui l'aurait trahi. _Moi._ Mais après tout, perdre l'arme de sa famille ne serait qu'une preuve de plus qu'elle n'était pas son père et qu'elle n'en aurait jamais la carrure.

Toujours est-il que le temps passa et que les côtes dorniennes se firent de plus en plus visibles de son hublot. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'entretenir avec l'équipage sur le nom des villages côtiers qu'ils dépassaient, mais la plupart des marins osaient à peine la regarder quand elle sortait de sa cabine. Ceux qui lui adressaient la parole se limitaient à des banalités d'usage, tout en courbettes et en formules de respect. Elle regretta un peu cet état de fait, tout en ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était son attitude générale qui provoquait un tel déchainement d'obséquiosité, ou la manière dont Oberyn avait parlé d'elle. _A moins que ce ne soit tout simplement les récents évènements qui les découragent de trop me faire confiance._ Elle allait devoir s'y habituer.

Elle était en train d'essayer de démêler ses cheveux emmêlés et asséchés par le sel et le vent quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle tourna la tête au moment où elle s'ouvrit sur Oberyn. Il parcourut la pièce du regard – ce qui fut du coup assez rapide, et s'arrêta sur elle avec un sourire amusé. Elle attendit qu'il lui dise pourquoi il était là mais il se contenta de la regarder démêler le paquet de nœuds qu'était devenue sa chevelure. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Allez-vous me dire ce que vous faites ici ou allez-vous plutôt m'aider à me peigner ?

\- Il vous suffirait de me demander, » sourit-il encore plus largement. « J'ai huit filles, je m'y connais en problèmes capillaires.

\- Si j'ai un jour besoin de conseils, je n'hésiterai pas. Mais vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

\- Nous arriverons aux Jardins Aquatiques dans la soirée. Je pensais que vous aimeriez le savoir. »

 _Déjà ? Enfin ?_ Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment décrire ce qu'elle ressentit à l'idée qu'ils touchaient au but. Le voyage avait été aussi long que court et elle était aussi rassurée qu'angoissée – en bref, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil dans le minuscule miroir qu'elle avait pendu au hublot en face d'elle et récupéra le peigne qu'elle avait posé devant elle.

Il lui semblait que sa peau avait déjà commencé à légèrement s'assombrir, sans qu'elle ne sache si c'était le peu de lumière de la cabine qui le lui faisait dire ou si le soleil avait vraiment hâlé ses joues. Mais ses cheveux blonds, eux, semblaient encore plus clair à côté de cette peau moins pâle. _Que disent les femmes de Port-Réal ? Que seuls les gueuses bronzent ?_ Dommage. Elle garda le silence et termina de s'occuper de ses cheveux avant de se retourner vers Oberyn.

« Vous n'êtes pas venu _que_ pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle noua sa tresse et soutint son regard. « Le capitaine aurait pu m'avertir.

\- Il semble que pour vous voir, il faille une bonne raison, ces temps-ci. J'en profite, » répliqua-t-il en posant devant elle un tas de vêtements. « Vous aurez beaucoup trop chaud avec les vêtements que vous portez.

\- Vous m'offrez une robe ?

\- Ne le prenez pas personnellement. Je ne vous aie pas amenée jusqu'ici pour que vous mourriez de chaud. »

Il haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Elle se leva et déplia ladite robe devant elle. Elle aurait rougi, si elle avait déjà oublié ce qui s'était passé sur le pont. Elle était à la mode dornienne, plus précisément, à la mode Martell, de sorte qu'elle n'était faite que des grands voilages repliés les uns sur les autres pour créer un semblant de robe. Le moindre coup de vent, cependant, aurait tôt fait de révéler tout ce que cet amas de gaze faisait semblant de cacher.

En revanche, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit que tous ces voiles étaient bleus, d'un bleu bien plus vif que toutes les robes qu'elle avait pu porter du temps où elle était encore libre de choisir ce qu'elle portait. Ce n'était pas le bleu Arryn, mais ce n'était ni du rouge, ni de l'or, ni du noir et c'était déjà beaucoup. Elle acquiesça en silence. Intérieurement, elle était ravie d'avoir autre chose à mettre que la robe désormais usée qu'elle portait depuis Port-Réal, faute d'avoir autre chose. Certes, elle avait fini par trouver une vieille chemise qu'elle utilisait à défaut de tenue de nuit, mais elle ne supportait plus le tas de fripes raide et salé qu'était devenue sa tenue. _D'un extrême à l'autre, je présume._

« Je vous remercie, » dit-elle simplement. Elle n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui montrer sa joie. « Vous m'aviez donc prévu une tenue, avant notre départ ?

\- J'ai toujours des vêtements de femme sur moi. Ils auraient pu vous servir plus tôt, si le capitaine ne nous avait pas interrompus.

\- Quelle prévoyance. » Elle arqua un sourcil. « A ce propos, avez-vous des nouvelles du continent ?

\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous sommes sur un navire. Les corbeaux ne s'y arrêtent pas. »

Son ton moqueur lui arracha un soupir excédé qui l'amusa au plus haut point. Elle étendit la robe sur le lit et vint lui faire face. Ce qui, en pratique et étant donné la taille de la pièce, équivalait à le regarder les yeux dans les yeux à quelques dizaines de centimètres à peine. Il la toisa de haut en bas. _Comme il jaugerait une bête._ Ou une femme, en ce qui le concernait.

Il reprit cependant rapidement une expression plus neutre, plus sérieuse et soupira à son tour, comme si le ton qu'allait prendre la conversation ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Ce qui ne la rassura pas vraiment.

« Vous ne rencontrerez pas mon frère ce soir, » reprit-il. « Il vaut mieux que vous attendiez qu'il vous convoque.

\- Vous attendiez-vous à ce que je m'impose à lui ?

\- Oh, non. Je m'attends plutôt à ce que vous arriviez, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à tourner une situation en tout point désavantageuse à votre… Eh bien, avantage. » Ses yeux luisaient. « Après tout, vous avez réussi à charmer Tywin Lannister.

\- Personne ne charme Tywin Lannister, mon prince.

\- Personne sauf vous, de toute évidence. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui indiqua la porte derrière lui. Il s'esclaffa et sortit, discipliné. Elle n'était plus vraiment surprise de le voir obéir à ses injonctions – s'il avait vraiment voulu insister, il serait resté et il l'aurait forcée à accepter de parler de son cher et tendre époux. _Il vaut mieux qu'il s'en aille, effectivement._ Elle le regarda faire jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière lui et poussa un soupir. Soulagé. Fatigué. Anxieux. Impatient. Bref, un résumé de la tornade d'émotions contraires dans laquelle son esprit était perdu. Et son esprit n'était _pas_ habitué aux émotions. Et il ne l'était pas plus à l'idée de rien contrôler et d'être soumise aux décisions d'autres qu'elle.

 _Occupe toi. La soirée n'est pas si loin._ Elle ne verrait peut-être pas Doran aujourd'hui, mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir l'air d'une souillon. Elle entreprit donc de faire un peu mieux que juste avoir l'air présentable en disciplinant tant bien que mal les petites mèches qui s'échappaient de sa tresse. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage en espérant faire disparaître les rougeurs du soleil… Peine perdue. Elle n'avait pas de maquillage, pas de fards, rien pour arranger son teint, aussi reporta-t-elle son attention sur sa robe.

L'enfiler ne fut pas simple. Bloquée dans les quelques mètres carrés que faisait la pièce, elle parvint à s'y glisser avec force contorsions. Trouver comment nouer les multiples liens qui la composaient, cependant, fut encore moins simple et elle se retrouva rapidement en difficulté. Les robes qu'elle portait habituellement n'étaient pas forcément moins complexes, mais elles étaient faites simplement : c'était des… Robes, taillées dans un seul et même tissu, enfilées les unes sur les autres sur un corset jusqu'au surmanteau. Mais elle n'était jamais seule pour les mettre et elle y était habituée.

Elle remercia le ciel qu'Oberyn ne soit pas resté pour la voir se dépêtrer avec les voiles et, au prix de longs efforts et d'une patience dont elle ne se pensait pas capable, elle parvint au résultat escompté une tenue bien trop légère pour une fille du Val, bien trop suggestive pour la fille de Jon Arryn, bien trop dornienne pour une Port-Réalaise… Mais elle lui plaisait. Elle flattait sa silhouette et mettait en valeur ses appâts. _Cela dit, mes robes de la capitale les mettaient aussi en avant._ Plus tellement celles que lui faisait porter Tywin, mais elle trouvait toujours un moyen. Elle s'observa longuement dans son minuscule miroir avant de voir, par son hublot, la terre s'approcher.

Alors elle sortit et fut surprise de voir que le vent qui soufflait pourtant avec vigueur depuis le début de leur voyage s'était apaisé. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, mais les embruns et l'air marin rendait l'atmosphère respirable et presque agréable. Mais le plus fantastique était l'ambiance. Elle avait vu beaucoup de coucher de soleil sur la mer depuis qu'ils étaient partis, puisqu'elle sortait toujours pour pouvoir les admirer, et elle avait vu beaucoup de magnifiques palais, les Eyriés en première place, mais ce qu'elle voyait là…

Le marbre rose des allées du palais des Jardins Aquatiques reflétait les lueurs rouges et roses du soleil mourant et toutes les eaux des fontaines faisaient un jeu d'ombre et de lumière qui la laissèrent sans voix. Même si le bâtiment, de ce qu'elle en voyait, était classique et somme toute assez minimaliste, les jardins, bassins, piscines, les allées, les fleurs, la mer et le minuscule port donnaient aux lieux une apparence presque divine. _Si les dieux vivent quelque part, ce quelque part doit ressembler à ça._ Appuyée contre le bastingage, elle observait les pontons s'avancer sans voir qu'Oberyn, non loin, la fixait en silence. Il attendit que l'équipage soit occupé à amarrer le navire pour venir vers elle, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Aurait-on réussi à vous laisser sans voix ?

\- Ne présumez pas de mon silence, » répliqua-t-elle sans quitter les lieux des yeux. « J'admire juste votre palais.

\- C'est le préféré de mon frère. Ce sera sans doute aussi le vôtre, Lancehélion est bien plus… Hostile.

\- Vous n'avez jamais été aux Eyriés. » Elle tourna finalement la tête vers lui. « Et vous n'y avez jamais été en pleine tempête.

\- On ne m'a jamais invité. »

Il haussa les épaules. Ce fut son tour de s'esclaffer. Si son père avait suffisamment apprécié Doran Martell pour passer plusieurs semaines à le convaincre de ne pas lâcher ses forces sur Port-Réal pour venger sa sœur et ses neveux, il n'avait pas poussé l'amitié jusqu'à inviter son monstre de frère chez lui. _Ça aurait pu être… Intéressant,_ songea-t-elle en l'observant.

Il avait lui aussi changé de tenue, et portait désormais le même type de vêtements qu'à Port-Réal, ces tuniques chatoyantes en tissus dorés et surbrodés d'or et d'argent. Elle haussa un sourcil et sourit.

« J'ai presque cru que vous ne portiez ça que pour faire jaser la cour.

\- Hmm ? Oh, partiellement. Mais croyez-moi, on n'est jamais mieux à Dorne que le moins habillé possible.

\- Je vous crois sans peine, » lâcha-t-elle sans relever le sous-entendu. « Peut-être vais-je revoir mon opinion de Dorne.

\- Nous preniez-vous pour des sauvages ?

\- Entre autre. »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, avec une sincérité qui la surprit. La vue de ce palais, la fraicheur de l'air et la détente affichée par Oberyn la rassuraient un peu – même si elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, la situation n'était ni différente, ni meilleure qu'une heure auparavant. Elle passa une main sur sa tresse pour s'assurer qu'elle tenait et, lorsque le capitaine les héla, elle descendit sur le ponton. Elle respira profondément et suivit Oberyn lorsqu'il se dirigea vers un jeune homme qui les attendait non loin.

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent rapidement et échangèrent quelques mots avant que le prince de Dorne ne lui fasse signe d'approcher. Le garçon était de taille moyenne, pas particulièrement beau avec son nez large et sa mâchoire un peu trop imposante, mais au physique globalement harmonieux. Il ne souriait pas, loin de là, et la fixait avec méfiance. _Un fils de Doran ?_ Par prudence, elle s'inclina légèrement devant lui. Il arqua le cou avec raideur.

« Quentyn, je te présente Lady Shara Arryn, » déclara Oberyn. _Tout juste._ « Lady Shara, je vous présente mon neveu, Quentyn Martell.

\- Je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance, mon prince.

\- De même, Lady… » Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Lannister, plus qu'Arryn, si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Allons, Quentyn, assez de sérieux. Nous avons fait un voyage beaucoup trop long pour supporter ton air renfrogné. »

Si le ton d'Oberyn était celui de la plaisanterie et de la franche camaraderie familiale, elle n'avait pas manqué les sous-entendus à peine dissimulés de son neveu. Quentyn Martell n'était pas l'héritier de Dorne – c'était Arianne, sa sœur aînée, mais il restait un prince et son avis _devait_ compter… Et elle était à peu près sure que c'était l'avis général de sa maison qui parlait à travers lui. Le garçon semblait droit, honnête jusqu'à l'extrême, le genre à être capable de se laisser tuer par devoir. _Il dénote assez avec l'image qu'on se fait des Martell, tout compte fait._

Il ne la lâcha pas du regard pendant de longs instants et elle ne lâcha du sien ses yeux noirs, reflets de ceux de son oncle. Il finit par acquiescer, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, et se mit à marcher en direction du palais. Elle emboîta le pas à Oberyn et resta prudemment derrière les deux hommes.

« Mon père n'approuve pas ce… Voyage, » continua Quentyn. « Il veut vous voir, mon oncle. Ce soir.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de lui épargner ma présence, de toute manière. Lady Shara est-elle conviée ?

\- Mon père ne souhaite pas la rencontrer ce soir, non.

\- Je vous prie de faire savoir au prince votre père, » intervint-elle d'une voix aussi douce et conciliante que possible. « Que je suis à son entière disposition. »

Au regard que lui lança le jeune prince par dessus son épaule, elle devina qu'elle avait gagné quelques points. _Avec lui, je dois être respectueuse et docile,_ nota-t-elle pour plus tard. Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment saisi ce qu'elle devait être avec Oberyn, mais ça ne saurait tarder. _J'aurais tendance à dire que je devrais être nue._ Elle rejeta cette idée et s'engagea dans une large galerie donnant sur une cour intérieure. La pénombre l'empêchait de pleinement profiter de la beauté des lieux, mais elle devina sans peine. Elle aurait aimé s'y attarder, mais Oberyn lui fit signe de continuer à les suivre.

Ils entrèrent alors dans une grande pièce entièrement blanche, simplement meublée d'un grand lit et de quelques meubles finement sculptés. Une domestique s'inclina devant eux et attendit un signe d'Oberyn pour se relever et retourner s'asseoir à sa place, près d'une petite coiffeuse en fer forgé.

« Voici vos appartements, ma Lady, » déclara le prince. « Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites communiquer vos demandes par le biais de Lena, votre femme de chambre.

\- Je vous remercie, mon prince.

\- Vous remercierez mon père lorsque vous le rencontrerez. » Il ne dissimulait pas ses réticences à son égard. « Il vous fera chercher quand il le désirera. »

Elle n'ajouta rien et s'inclina profondément, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû devant un simple fils de Lord, même titré prince. Il sortit alors de la pièce avec un signe de tête. Oberyn resta dans la chambre et la parcourut du regard, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Elle fit de même, mais marcha de long en large. Les fenêtres n'avaient pas de vitre, les voilages voletaient mollement avec le vent frais et la chaleur était supportable. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi ces lieux étaient les préférés du prince Doran : ce palais était idyllique, et il le serait sans doute encore plus le lendemain matin.

« Ne faites pas attention à Quentyn, » lâcha finalement Oberyn. « Il est comme ça avec tout le monde. Bien joué, cela dit, vous l'avez presque apprivoisé.

\- Je suis consciente que je ne dois pas être la bienvenue ici.

\- Bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Vous n'avez vu qu'un des trois enfants de mon frère, et aucune de mes filles. » Il se mit à sourire, comme à une plaisanterie sous-entendue. « Vous êtes pleine de promesses, Lady Shara.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas donné du 'Lady', quand vous m'avez proposé de fuir. »

Elle n'avait pas oublié ce détail elle l'avait juste gardé pour une conversation plus… Calme. Son sourire se transforma en une demi-moue, comme s'il avait espéré qu'elle n'en parle jamais. _Raté._ Il poussa un soupir et saisit la carafe de vin posé sur la table basse, non loin des deux fauteuils placés au pied du lit, et servit deux grands verres. Il lui en tendit un et s'appuya sur une des colonnes faisant office d'encadrement de fenêtre. D'un geste, il congédia la camériste qui disparut dans la galerie attenante.

Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres et pencha la tête. Cet homme était si plein de mystères qu'elle peinait à savoir si elle était en sécurité près de lui ou si, au contraire, il représentait une menace incontrôlable. Une partie d'elle-même le considérait comme un allié sans pareil, l'autre comme un ennemi dissimulé… Et non moins dangereux. Avec Tywin, elle avait l'impression d'être constamment sur le fil du rasoir, que le moindre de ses mots pouvaient soit la sauver, soit la tuer. Avec lui, elle ne savait jamais quand elle était en danger et quand ils étaient simplement en train de discuter. _Tywin ne discutait pas._ En tout cas pas avec elle.

« Vous savez, j'oublie souvent que j'ai le double de votre âge et que vous pourriez être ma fille, » souffla-t-il en s'esclaffant. « En fait, trois de mes filles sont plus vieilles que vous.

\- Et cela vous donne le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom, quand même mon père ne le faisait pas ?

\- Votre père a fini par croire qu'il ne s'appelait plus Jon mais Seigneur Main Jon de la maison Arryn du Val. Vous pourriez m'appeler Oberyn que cela ne me dérangerait pas outre mesure.

\- Si vous n'avez aucun problème avec le manque de respect, cela ne me concerne pas. »

Il ne réagit pas à sa provocation. Ce n'était visiblement pas là qu'il voulait en venir. Elle pencha alors la tête et, à son instar, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle sentait le vent soulever ce qui lui servait de jupe, mais le regard d'Oberyn ne quittait pas le sien. _C'est bien la première fois que mes yeux l'intéressent plus que mes seins,_ songea-t-elle vaguement. Malgré son sourire, il avait l'air sérieux, plus que la majorité du temps où elle avait pu parler avec lui.

« Vous n'êtes pas offusquée. Si vous l'étiez vraiment, vous n'auriez pas attendu tout ce temps pour m'en parler. » Il fit quelques pas vers la porte de la chambre. « Ma familiarité ne vous heurte pas parce que vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être heurtée.

\- Ne vous imaginez pas que je vous doive une reconnaissance éternelle, _Oberyn._

\- De la part de Shara Arryn, ce serait un vœu pieux, » sourit-il. « N'oubliez juste pas qui vous êtes, parce que personne n'oubliera en ces lieux.

\- Personne n'oubliera que je suis Shara Arryn, ou personne n'oubliera que je suis Shara Lannister ?

\- Personne n'oubliera que vous êtes une jeune fille de vingt ans. Et surtout pas mon frère.

\- Personne sauf vous, de toute évidence. »

Elle se fendit d'un sourire un peu trop amusé en singeant la remarque qu'il lui avait faite quelques heures plus tôt sur le navire. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et secoua la tête en riant doucement. Il tourna une dernière fois la tête dans sa direction. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, ni ses yeux. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il l'observait parce qu'elle sentait le poids de son regard.

« Tout le monde ne voit pas ce que moi je vois en vous, Shara, » dit-il d'une voix à peine audible. « En tout cas pas encore. »

Elle ne répondit rien et le regarda sortir en silence. Elle déglutit, plus troublée qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité l'être, et se détourna. La femme de chambre revint et lui proposa de se changer pour dormir. Elle ne la rejeta pas – elle était épuisée. La vue de ce lit confortable lui avait rappelé la couchette du navire et les longues nuits qu'elle y avait passés. _Plus jamais._

Elle se laissa déshabiller, puis rhabiller, et se glissa sous les draps frais et propres qui lui étaient offerts. Elle avait beau ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait, ni ce qu'il en était de tout ce qu'elle avait mis en place avant de partir, elle sombra dans le sommeil avant de s'être souvenu qu'elle ne serait pas vraiment en sécurité à Dorne tant qu'elle n'aurait pas convaincu Doran Martell. _Demain…_


	20. Chapter 20 - Princesses in ivory towers

**A/N :** Petite annonce, non seulement pour remercier tous ceux qui me lisent, mais aussi pour vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas d'update pendant deux semaines (elles reprendront le dimanche 18 décembre). Bonne lecture à tous, et bonnes vacances à ceux qui le seront entre temps !

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XX – Princesses in ivory towers

Elle s'attendait à ce que, le lendemain matin, sa camériste lui fasse renfiler la robe qu'Oberyn lui avait donnée la veille. Foutaises - elle eut le choix entre un nombre impressionnant de tenues de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Contrairement à ce qu'avait laissé entendre son compagnon de voyage, Dorne ne rimait pas avec robes indécentes, ou en tout cas pas que, puisqu'elle trouva des robes relativement sobres au milieu des voilages. Cela dit, elle n'était pas allée à ce point au Sud pour se couvrir jusqu'au cou, aussi se décida-t-elle pour une belle mais simple robe de voilages d'un bleu ciel – sa couleur. Elle avait hésité un long moment avec une robe mordoré, celle des Martell, mais le stratagème était beaucoup trop évident.

Se faire coiffer fut un vrai plaisir après avoir passé tant de temps les cheveux accrochés. Elle demanda à sa femme de chambre de lui faire la coiffure la plus simple possible, aussi cette dernière se contenta-t-elle de tresser quelques mèches en une sorte de couronne sur le dessus de sa tête, et de laisser le reste de ses cheveux libres sur ses épaules. Elle n'était pas habituée à un tel degré de liberté, mais apprécia l'effet. _Je ressemble beaucoup plus à une fille du Val qu'à une Port-Réalaise, ainsi._ Et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Elle avait à peine terminé de se préparer que l'on frappa à la porte. S'attendant à voir arriver un écuyer de Doran, elle resta assise jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit entrer une petite jeune femme à peine plus agée qu'elle. Un instant déstabilisée, elle vit sa femme de chambre s'incliner profondément et en déduit que cette gamine tout en rondeurs devait être la princesse Arianne. Elle s'inclina alors rapidement sans voir que sa camériste sortait d'un pas rapide.

« Lady Shara, » l'interpela la jeune femme. Son accent, lourd, était plus marqué que celui de son frère ou d'Oberyn. « Pourquoi tant de cérémonies entre nous ?

\- Je ne connais guère les usages de Dorne, princesse.

\- Personne ne les connaît, et surtout pas les dorniens. »

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et jovial avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Shara la suivit du regard avant de s'installer devant elle à sa demande. La princesse était belle, mais elle était sans plus séduisante et charmante qu'elle était véritablement belle. Son sourire était lumineux, ses courbes, avantageuses et ses yeux brillaient de curiosité. Son trait d'esprit lui laissa entendre qu'elle était au moins aussi intelligente que son oncle, ou qu'elle savait du moins assez bien l'imiter. Il y avait de lui, d'ailleurs, dans son visage. Mais étant donné que les Martell avaient tous l'air de se ressembler, elle n'était pas certaine que la constatation soit utile.

« Avez-vous fait bon voyage, Shara ?

\- Excellent. » Elle ne s'offusqua guère de sa familiarité – de toute évidence, la princesse ne cherchait pas à faire dans la délicatesse et dans l'héraldique. « Je vous remercie de votre accueil, d'ailleurs.

\- Vous remercierez mon père quand vous le verrez. Mon oncle a réussi à… Tempérer ses ardeurs à votre égard.

\- Ses ardeurs ?

\- Celles de mon père. » Ses yeux se mirent à luire avec amusement. « Celles d'Oberyn… Je crains que personne sauf vous n'arrive à les calmer. »

Shara se fendit d'un sourire. Elle n'était pas habituée à la liberté de discours des dorniens – même Oberyn semblait se retenir un peu devant elle. Cette jeune femme, en revanche, ne s'embarrassait pas des convenances et elle était presque certaine qu'elle le faisait exprès. Quoi de plus amusant que de déstabiliser la femme de la Main du roi ? Elle ne lui fit pas le plaisir de tomber dans son piège et, au contraire, joua le jeu. _Avec le frère, il faut être respectueux. Avec la sœur, plutôt irrévérencieux._ Mais ne surtout pas exagérer, au risque de la vexer ou de heurter une fierté qu'elle imaginait aussi développée que la sienne.

« Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? » répliqua-t-elle avec un coin sourire en coin. « C'est bien plus amusant de le regarder ronger son frein.

\- A qui le dites-vous. » La princesse eut l'air surprise. Agréablement, cela dit. « Comment trouvez-vous Dorne ?

\- Superbement brûlante. Et beaucoup plus civilisée que prévu. »

Arianne éclata de rire. _Touché,_ songea-t-elle, satisfaite. Elle fonctionnait à peu près comme son oncle, ce qui la rassurait un peu. Elle l'accompagna dans son hilarité et en profita pour regarder autour d'elle. Comme elle l'avait prévu, tout était beaucoup plus beau en pleine journée. Le peu qu'elle parvenait à voir des jardins était tout bonnement idyllique et ne ressemblait à rien qu'elle ait déjà vu auparavant. Elle aurait beaucoup donné pour pouvoir s'y promener et profiter de la fraîcheur des fontaines et des bassins. Et la princesse parut s'en rendre compte une fois son fou rire passé.

« Excusez-moi, cela fait des années que je n'avais pas rencontré une étrangère aussi franche que vous, » dit-elle. « Vous êtes bien différente de ce que j'imaginais.

\- Nous avons apparemment toutes les deux fait fausse route d'une sur l'autre, alors.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. J'adore qu'on me surprenne. » Elle pencha la tête d'un air séducteur et indiqua la porte par laquelle elle était entrée. « Je vous fais visiter ? »

Elle hocha la tête. S'adapter aux dorniens ne s'annonçait pas chose aisée, mais elle avait fait pire que lancer des plaisanteries ou des mondanités respectueuses. Elle était habituée à se modeler par rapport à ses interlocuteurs, même si jusqu'ici ils avaient tous eu le bon ton de fonctionner à peu près tous de la même manière, Tywin exclu. _Quoique. J'ai juste eu à pousser la logique jusqu'au bout, avec lui._ Plus de respect, plus de précautions, plus de sous-entendus, plus de prudence. Et plus de résultats, aussi. Si elle avait été plus fière qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et surtout bien plus inconsciente, elle se serait vantée de l'avoir manipulé. Sauf qu'à ce jour, elle n'était toujours pas certaine qu'il ne l'ait pas laissé filer pour mieux la récupérer plus tard. _Comme un chat joue avec une souris._ Ou un lion avec une gazelle.

Quand elle tourna la tête vers Arianne, elle vit que son expression avait changé du tout au tout. Toute la relative douceur de son visage avait disparu au profit d'une froide détermination. _Nous avons donc fini de plaisanter,_ devina Shara. Elle la suivit dans les allées et n'eut guère à se forcer pour feindre la fascination. L'eau était partout, l'eau et la vie. Dans les fontaines, de jeunes enfants se baignaient, enfants tant de la famille Martell que des domestiques le tout résonnait d'une joie qu'elle avait rarement vue dans un palais seigneurial. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la voix chantante de la princesse.

« Savez-vous comment fonctionne le système dornien d'héritage ?

\- L'enfant le plus âgé hérite de la maison, » répondit-elle avec prudence. « Quel que soit son sexe.

\- Cela doit vous sembler bien étrange.

\- J'ai pris le contrôle du Val à la mort de mon père. Si ce n'est officiellement, du moins officieusement. Cela me semble une juste règle, si tant est que l'aîné ait les compétences nécessaires.

\- Alors nous partageons la même opinion. » La princesse se tourna vers elle. « Je suis l'héritière de Dorne et j'entends le rester. »

Shara resta silencieuse. Elle avait du mal à voir où Arianne voulait en venir. Elle n'avait pas de prise sur les décisions de son père – elle voyait mal comment elle pourrait en avoir dans l'état actuel des choses. A moins que… _A moins qu'elle ne veuille me faire une proposition ?_ Elle retint un froncement de sourcils. Là encore, elle voyait mal ce qu'elle pouvait lui proposer. Elle ne tenait pas encore les rennes de Dorne.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle resta sur ses gardes et abandonna son attitude légère pour celle, bien plus fidèle à ce qu'elle était en réalité, plus froide qu'elle n'avait pas quitté jusqu'à son arrivée aux Jardins Aquatiques. La princesse parut apercevoir le changement mais ne le commenta pas.

« Vous me semblez avoir toutes les qualités requises.

\- Mon père ne semble pas d'accord avec nous, » regretta-t-elle. « Et j'entends lui prouver ma valeur. Une fois que ce sera fait, il sera sans doute bien plus enclin à m'écouter.

\- Et c'est là que j'interviens. » Elle se fendit d'un sourire sans humour. « Abattez vos cartes, Arianne.

\- La voilà. » Ses yeux se mirent à briller furieusement. « La Shara Arryn que j'attendais. »

 _Oh, je vois._ Pourquoi tout ce cirque, si c'était pour ensuite chercher à provoquer ce genre de réaction ? Elle se remit à marcher et s'enfonça dans un petit labyrinthe de haies fleuries. Le bruit de l'eau et les rires d'enfants s'éloignèrent tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient toutes les deux des oreilles indiscrètes.

Elles arrivèrent à un petit kiosque tout de bois, tout au bout d'une allée de marbre. Arianne s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils de fer forgé recouvert d'un épais coussin et croisa sensuellement ses jambes. _Croit-elle vraiment me séduire ?_ Elle retint un éclat de rire et s'assit à son tour sur la banquette aménagée dans la balustrade qui entourait le kiosque. Son absence de réaction ne fit pas réagir la jeune femme outre mesure et elle se fendit d'un sourire tordu.

« Mon père veut vous renvoyer à Port-Réal. Il espère ainsi éviter la guerre. » Elle passa ses mains dans les lourdes boucles sombres que formaient ses cheveux au niveau de sa poitrine. « Je n'ai besoin de vous dire que cela ne plaît pas du tout à mon oncle.

\- Et à vous ?

\- Nous pourrions être de bonnes amies, vous et moi.

\- Il n'y a pas d'amies, quand il est question de guerre, » sourit-elle à son tour. « Il n'y que ceux qui ne vous ont pas encore trahi.

\- Alors disons que nous pourrions ne pas nous trahir. Et que je pourrais faire changer d'avis notre cher prince Doran. »

Elle s'appuya sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Shara resta immobile. Elle jouait à ce jeu depuis plus longtemps qu'elle – ou elle en jouait depuis moins longtemps, mais mieux. Arianne s'imaginait grande stratège, mais elle laissait filer beaucoup trop d'informations à la fois. Et elle était trop claire sur ses intentions. C'était une erreur, quand on traitait avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas. _Et elle ne me connaît pas._

Ainsi donc elle voulait impressionner son père et elle savait déjà comment. Elle avait besoin de son concours, sinon elle ne lui aurait pas fait un tel numéro de charme. _Ça doit donc avoir un rapport avec Port-Réal._ C'était la seule chose qu'elle connaissait mieux qu'elle. Ça et le Val, et elle doutait fortement qu'Arianne Martell s'y intéresse. Elle lui fit donc signe de continuer.

« En vertu de la loi de Dorne, les filles aînées prévalent sur les cadets. Nous comptons appliquer cette loi à la couronne de Westeros. » _Rien que ça._ « Myrcella Baratheon est la sœur aîné de Tommen. Elle est donc la reine légitime.

\- En vertu de la loi de Dorne, » nota-t-elle. « La loi d'une principauté indépendante et éloignée de Port-Réal. Comment vous imaginez-vous pouvoir convaincre tout le royaume de couronner Myrcella ?

\- Il suffira que nous la couronnions. Tous ceux qui rejettent le pouvoir des Lannister songeront à se joindre à nous.

\- Tous ceux qui rejettent le pouvoir des Lannister ne désireront pas voir une autre Lannister sur le trône. »

Sa voix, froide, contrastait durement avec les accents charmeurs que mettait la princesse dans la sienne. La dureté de son visage et de son visage contrastait avec le sourire toujours maintenu d'Arianne. Elle n'était pas idiote elle ne voyait juste pas suffisamment loin.

 _Elle se fiche du Trône de Fer._ La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était prouver à son père qu'elle était digne de prendre sa succession. Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ce désir, elle avait eu le même jusqu'à ce que le sien décède. Mais elle n'avait jamais voulu mettre des vies en danger pour ça – en tout cas jusqu'à présent. Mais c'était différent. Elle pencha la tête en observant la jeune fille. Elle était prête à tout. C'était une bonne chose. Mais c'était aussi dangereux, et Doran ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Elle se mit à sourire, ce qu'Arianne prit pour de l'assentiment. Ce n'était en réalité que de la satisfaction. Elle venait de lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de son père - quoi de mieux que de relever un complot pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces d'un souverain ? _N'est-ce pas, Littlefinger ?_

« Combien de personnes sont au courant de ce complot ?

\- Quel mot hideux que 'complot', » soupira la belle princesse. « Ce n'est qu'une manière de venger ma tante et ses neveux… Ainsi qu'une manière de vous venger en nous aidant.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

\- Nous serons sept avec vous. Les meilleurs chevaliers de Dorne, la princesse et… Vous. Vous connaissez mieux Port-Réal que personne. Votre aide sera inestimable. »

Oui, elle connaissait mieux Port-Réal que personne, mis à part tous ceux qui y habitaient, la famille royale et la Garde Blanche. Mais ça, elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir, tout comme elle n'était pas obligée de savoir qu'elle n'irait pas bien loin avec sept individus. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait exactement : voler une couronne ? Déclarer Myrcella reine des Sept Couronnes à Culpucier ?

Mais ce serait déjà bien assez pour Doran. Elle finit par hocher la tête, ce qui fit sourire la princesse. Elle se redressa et fit quelques pas autour du kiosque avant de s'arrêter face à la mer. Une brise fraîche soufflait et soulevait ses cheveux, sa robe et les rubans qui la retenaient. Elle était presque triste de ne pas pouvoir profiter de ce palais sans avoir à comploter, toujours et encore, contre les propriétaires des lieux. _Tu profiteras de Dorne quand tu y seras en sécurité._ Quant à Arianne… Eh bien elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que son père soit assez impressionné par sa tentative pour qu'il la considère digne de lui. Aurait-elle été à sa place qu'elle aurait surtout considéré comme une jeune imprudente qui, au mieux, aurait grand besoin d'une bonne éducation politique. Au pire, comme une gamine orgueilleuse et aveugle.

Mais quelque part, ce constat aussi l'attristait. Elle aurait pu se faire une véritable amie d'Arianne, dans d'autres circonstances. Elle était vive, elle était intelligente et elle ne considérait pas Dorne comme un îlot, mais comme un morceau de Westeros. Elle aurait pu être une intermédiaire efficace entre Stannis et Doran, une fois qu'elle l'aurait rejoint. _Dans un autre monde où je ne serais pas obligée de mentir._

« Je vous aiderai à gagner le respect de votre père, » répondit-elle finalement, pesant chacun de ses mots. « Mais j'aimerais savoir une chose. Pourquoi votre père a-t-il si peur de la guerre ?

\- Il pense que Dorne n'est pas assez puissante pour y résister. Mais nous avons vaincu les Dragons pendant des siècles et il est grand temps que nous vengions les nôtres.

\- La princesse Elia et ses enfants.

\- Eux-mêmes. Mais vous pourrez discuter du manque de motivation de mon père avec lui, ce soir.

\- Ce soir ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Arianne était donc l'envoyée de Doran, celle qui devait l'avertir qu'elle était attendue. _Malin._ La princesse hocha la tête et héla un serviteur qui passa par là pour lui réclamer le déjeuner. Shara était sur le point de refuser quand elle lui assura qu'elle préférait manger en charmante compagnie que seule. Elle resta donc et dégusta les mets que leur apportèrent deux filles des cuisines avant de disparaître dans les couloirs du palais. Ils étaient épicés, bien plus que ce à quoi elle était habituée à Port-Réal, mais aussi plus fins et en quantité moindre. Il faisait de toute façon si chaud qu'elle n'aurait pas été capable de manger plus que quelques bouchées, et c'est exactement ce qu'on lui apporta.

Elle conversa avec la princesse sur un ton à peine plus léger tout le temps que dura leur déjeuner. Elles échangèrent leurs impressions sur à peu près tous les sujets, de la capitale au Mur en passant par les Mestres et la couronne. Plus la conversation se rapprochait de la cour, plus Shara craignait qu'Arianne ne finisse par évoquer son damné mariage. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle le fasse.

« L'on vous présente communément sous le nom d'Arryn, » nota-t-elle en mordant dans une pèche, un verre de vin à la main. « Mais vous n'êtes plus une Arryn. Vous êtes une Lannister.

\- Autant qu'une otage puisse l'être.

\- Une otage. » Elle l'observa, pensive. « Vous n'avez pas l'air maltraitée. Vous êtes beaucoup trop fière pour quelqu'un qui aurait été jetée entre les carreaux d'une prison.

\- Toutes les prisons ne sont pas faites de fers rouillés et de pierre, princesse.

\- C'est donc que Tywin Lannister est bien plus miséricordieux que ce l'on nous répète. »

Bien que ce ne fut pas dit sur le ton du reproche, cette remarque laissa à Shara un goût amer. Elle n'avait pas tort : elle ne pouvait pas jouer la carte de la pauvre petite prisonnière, c'était impossible. Elle avait été bien traitée, mieux que bien, en vérité. Elle avait progressivement récupéré des ouvrages qu'elle aurait brulé à la place de Tywin, elle bénéficiait d'une liberté telle qu'elle était parvenue à s'enfuir, elle n'était pas violentée et son époux lui adressait la parole pour autre chose que lui donner des ordres. _Mais j'ai été humiliée,_ songea-t-elle. C'était vrai, après tout : toute libre qu'elle était, elle se trouvait néanmoins sous la férule des Lannister et personne ne pouvait en douter jusqu'alors. Elle avait professé cette soumission devant tous à son mariage, devant feu le Roi Joffrey, devant Tywin lui-même.

Et pourtant ces quelques mois de _captivité_ avaient aussi été les mois les plus captivants de son existence. Elle était prise au sérieux par son époux, il l'avait _écoutée_ comme on écouterait un conseiller certes peu apprécié, mais un conseiller tout de même, elle avait joué avec le royaume comme d'une marionnette… La seule fois où elle s'était sentie à ce point puissante, c'était juste avant la Bataille de la Néra et elle était tombée. _Est-ce que je suis tombée en fuyant ?_ Aurait-elle été plus puissante encore si elle était restée aux côtés de Tywin Lannister ? Dans son ombre ?

« Je m'excuse, Shara, si ce sujet vous met mal à l'aise, » entendit-elle finalement Arianne dire. Elle avait dû voir son regard s'assombrir. « Je ne remet pas en doute ce que vous avez vécu.

\- Bien sûr que non. Vous voulez savoir qui vous demande votre aide, c'est tout naturel.

\- Vous avez fui Port-Réal à cheval dissimulée sous une cape. Avant ça, vous avez conspiré pour faire tomber la capitale au main de Stannis Baratheon et vous avez presque réussi. Je crois que ça en dit long sur vous.

\- J'ai _presque_ réussi, oui. C'est là toute la nuance. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire, l'une de plus bon cœur que l'autre. Shara était déjà en train de préparer ses futures négociations avec le prince Doran et cette distraction ajoutait à l'air distant qu'elle arborait sans vraiment s'en défendre. Elle ne se rendit d'ailleurs pas compte que le silence était retombé et que la princesse la fixait sans discontinuer. Elle était en train de préparer ses discours, de se demande s'il fallait évoquer sa conjuration avant ou après le refus catégorique de Doran Martell, s'il fallait jouer les brebis égarées ou jouer cartes sur table. Elle ne connaissait pas assez l'intéressé pour s'ingénier à prédire ses réactions tout ce qu'elle savait de lui lui venait de son père. Un homme prudent à l'extrême, pusillanime pour ses détracteurs, pensif et surtout très intelligent. Sur de nombreux aspects, elle s'était figurée ce lointain dornien comme une sorte de Jon Arryn bis encore un peu plus mesuré dans ses décisions. Vue la violence de celle qu'il avait déjà prise à son égard, elle était en train de revoir son jugement : son père n'aurait jamais renvoyé personne à Port-Réal si cela avait signifié la mort de cette personne. _Quoique._ Elle n'avait jamais vu son père face à une telle décision.

« Vous êtes une femme étrange.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la première personne à me le dire, » répliqua-t-elle presque du tac au tac, surprise par Arianne dans son fil de réflexion. « En réalité, vous n'êtes même pas la première Martell à me faire la remarque.

\- Je sais. Oberyn m'avait prévenue que vous étiez capable d'être aussi charmante que glaciale.

\- Vous saviez donc à quoi vous attendre. » Elle pencha la tête. « Vous avez donc menti.

\- Osez me dire que vous n'avez pas menti. »

 _Pas encore_ , faillit-elle répondre, mais cette dose de sincérité n'était pas nécessaire. Elle se contenta de s'esclaffer de nouveau et de reprendre le fil de leur discussion, sans être dupe une seule seconde de la stratégie de la princesse. Elle imitait ses mimiques, mémorisait ses tournures de phrases et allait sans nul doute aller faire son rapport soit à son père, soit à son oncle. Elle penchait plus pour le second, vu la relation compliquée qui semblait unir le père et la fille, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Oberyn réagirait en apprenant l'entrevue pour le moins complexe des deux jeunes femmes. Une rencontre au sommet – elles étaient de rang similaire, à peu près du même âge et ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchait à cacher ses ambitions. _Il va adorer l'idée._ Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il en soit de même pour Doran.

L'après-midi s'avança et on ne tarda pas à venir la chercher pour l'emmener jusqu'aux appartements du prince. Elle se leva alors et s'inclina rapidement devant Arianne qui stoppa son geste avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de courber l'échine. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et, dans un geste presque attendrissant, l'attira contre elle dans une accolade amicale.

« Faites attention avec mon père, » souffla-t-elle près de son oreille. « Il pourra vous sembler inoffensif, mais il est aussi dangereux qu'Oberyn.

\- Il est bien plus dangereux qu'Oberyn. » Elle sourit et s'écarta. « Ce n'est pas la menace la plus évidente qu'il faut craindre, mais plutôt celle que l'on ne voit pas arriver. Bonne soirée, princesse. »

Elle sentit le regard d'Arianne la suivre jusque dans les couloirs qu'elle emprunta jusqu'à l'arche qui menait aux quartiers princiers. Elle crut croiser du regard Oberyn, sans en être vraiment certaine puisqu'elle dut continuer à avancer jusqu'à arriver devant Doran Nymeros Martell, prince de Dorne.


	21. Chapter 21 - Maybe we started this fire

**A/N :** Eh voilà, je reprends les updates !

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XIX – Maybe we started this fire

« Lady Shara Lannister, » la salua-t-il d'une voix calme. « Née Arryn. Cette précision vous est chère, je crois.

\- Je la considère importante.

\- Je la considère plutôt accessoire. »

Il se fendit d'un sourire impénétrable. Elle l'imita et l'observa tandis que tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce – un médecin, le garde du corps du prince et le valet qui l'avait escortée, sortaient ou s'éloignaient, dans le cas d'Areo Hotah, jamais bien loin de son prince. Il lui semblait petit, plus vieux qu'il ne devait l'être, fragile, en vérité. Une couverture dissimulait ses jambes et ses pieds, de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir les ravages que la goutte lui avait causés. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la chaise roulante sur laquelle il se trouvait, ni la maigreur de ses articulations : l'homme était aussi malade, sinon plus, que sa réputation de podagre le disait.

Mais si son corps était tordu et faible, son regard et sa voix, eux, n'avaient rien de faibles ses yeux ne la quittaient pas et le ton de sa voix lui laissait entendre qu'il savait qu'il était en position de force et qu'il ne la laisserait pas imaginer le contraire. Elle resta debout jusqu'à ce qu'il l'invite à s'asseoir non loin de lui, près d'une grande fenêtre donnant sur les fontaines. Leurs regards s'y perdirent pendant quelques instants, avant qu'il ne se remette à sourire avec une précaution presque palpable.

« Les Jardins Aquatiques vous plaisent-ils, madame ?

\- Ce palais est magnifique, mon prince. Bien plus beau en vérité que la majorité des palais qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

\- Votre père m'a dit la même chose il y a de ça bien longtemps, » dit-il en hochant la tête. « Et savez-vous ce que je lui ai répondu ?

\- Que vous ne pouviez croire ce genre de compliment de la part du seigneur des Eyriés. »

Elle se souvenait de cette histoire. Elle faisait partie de celles que lui racontaient son père afin de la former aux discussions de cour, comme s'il savait déjà à l'époque qu'elle en aurait besoin pour assurer sa survie. Elle savait aussi que la discussion avait eu trait à l'architecture pendant plus d'une heure avant que ne soit évoqué le funeste sujet de la mort d'Elia de Dorne et de ses enfants. Elle ne savait cependant pas comment il était parvenu à convaincre son propre frère d'abandonner tout velléités de révolte. Il n'avait jamais voulu en parler, comme si l'idée était trop avilissante. Comme s'il estimait que Dorne aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde de se rebeller.

« Votre père était un grand homme, » continua-t-il. « Un homme d'une grande raison. Il n'aurait pas supporté de voir le royaume ainsi mis à sac.

\- La raison ne gouverne plus les hommes, je le crains.

\- Cela est certain. Je m'interroge donc à votre sujet, madame. Ce n'est pas la raison qui vous gouverne ou vous ne seriez pas ici. Ce n'est pas non plus l'honneur ou vous ne seriez plus de ce monde. » Ses yeux se mirent à briller, exactement comme ceux de son frère. « Ce ne peut pas non plus être l'ambition ou vous seriez restée auprès de votre époux. Alors dites-moi, Lady Shara, qu'est ce qui vous gouverne ? »

Elle se retint de rire amèrement. Tous les hommes qu'elle croisait semblaient vouloir tout savoir de ses motivations, quand elle-même ne les connaissait pas exactement. Elle resta donc silencieuse un long moment à chercher une réponse crédible qui lui plairait suffisamment pour qu'il ne trouve rien à redire et qu'il n'insiste pas. _C'est bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire._ Parce qu'il avait raison : rien ne semblait la gouverner sinon une envie farouche de survivre et de compter dans l'échiquier des Sept Couronnes, et encore, pas assez pour avoir eu le cran de rester aux côtés de Tywin.

Alors quoi ? Etait-ce juste de l'égoïsme ? Elle n'aurait lutté pour Stannis, dans ce cas. De la folie ? Elle était encore trop vivante pour que ce ne soit que de la folie. Ce n'était pas l'amour, ni la noblesse. Ce n'était pas le désir d'un monde meilleur ni la peur d'une damnation éternelle. Ce n'était pas du patriotisme ni de l'anti-patriotisme. _Mais quoi, alors ?_ Qu'allait-elle servir à Doran Martell ?

« Oberyn m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, » reprit-il avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre. « Il dit que vous êtes une femme de peu de mots, ce qui ne m'étonne pas étant donné votre hérédité.

\- Vous avez aussi cette réputation, altesse. Les mots sont comme des flèches. Une fois qu'on les a lâchés, c'est en vain qu'on chercherait à les rattraper.

\- Vous en savez donc bien plus sur ma philosophie que vous ne le dites. » Il sourit de nouveau. « Je lui posé cette même question. Je lui ai demandé ce qui vous mouvait, selon lui. Il a mis très longtemps avant de répondre, mais savez-vous ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Je crains que non.

\- Il a dit que vous recherchiez la reconnaissance partout où elle pouvait se trouver. »

Elle sentit sa fierté cabrer à l'idée qu'Oberyn puisse la voir comme une gamine réclamant de l'attention, mais une partie de son esprit lui parut se complaire de cette affirmation. Comme s'il s'y reconnaissait, au moins dans une certaine mesure. N'avait-elle pas suivi Stannis uniquement parce qu'il l'avait considérée comme une alliée potentielle dés le moment où il s'était placé en héritier de Robert ? Et n'avait-elle pas accepté sa captivité d'autant mieux que Tywin la considérait comme une adversaire réelle, et pas juste comme la stupide enfant que voyait toute la cour en elle ? Et n'avait-elle pas suivi Oberyn presque sans discuter parce qu'il la prenait tout aussi au sérieux ?

Elle baissa les yeux avec un sourire impénétrable, qu'elle-même n'aurait pas su interpréter. C'était donc ce qu'elle était, une gamine toujours en quête de reconnaissance ? _Est-ce donc si ridicule ?_ Le reflet d'Arianne, la maladresse et l'arrogance aveugle en moins ? Elle releva finalement les yeux et pencha la tête.

« Qu'en dites-vous, prince Doran ?

\- J'en dis que cela me surprendrait. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'une femme cherchant l'approbation.

\- Vous n'avez pas parlé d'approbation, » nota-t-elle. « J'imagine que c'est la raison qui vous gouverne et qui vous encourage à éviter la guerre ?

\- Il n'y a aucun honneur à se lancer dans une guerre que l'on ne peut pas gagner. » Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, à peine. « Je ne sais ce qu'Oberyn vous a promis, mais vous ne le trouverez pas ici. Dorne n'est pas en guerre.

 _\- Dorne n'est pas en guerre._ »

Cette fois-ci, elle s'esclaffa. Il fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils et attendit qu'elle s'explique. La prudence rimait souvent avec une précaution extrême, au point de frôler l'immobilisme. En ce qui concernait Doran, il semblait qu'il avait déjà dépassé cette limite – mais elle s'y attendait. Elle garda le plan d'Arianne de côté le temps d'au moins essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas éternellement se tenir à côté des combats. Aussi lointaine qu'elle pouvait l'être, Dorne faisait partie du royaume et ses membres avaient déjà trop faits pour qu'elle reste isolée.

« Vous vous figurez donc que Tywin Lannister va laisser passer cet affront ?

\- Affront que vous avez causé, madame.

\- Je ne parle pas que de moi, » intervint-elle. « Ce serait présomptueux, vous ne croyez pas ? Même sans mon intervention, Dorne serait déjà au bord de la guerre. Votre frère a défié Tywin Lannister devant toute la cour et l'a humilié avant de s'enfuir alors qu'il était invité à une chasse qui devait causer sa mort. C'est une motif suffisant de déclaration de guerre, pour Port-Réal.

\- Il ne m'a parlé de cette chasse. » Il eut l'air surpris. « Ou il n'a pas jugé bon de m'en parler. »

 _Quel imbécile._ Oberyn était peut-être un homme incroyablement dangereux et incroyablement imprévisible, il n'était pas aussi fin stratège et politicien que son frère si le fait d'être invité à une chasse royale après avoir sauvagement supprimé l'homme de main de l'homme le plus puissant du royaume ne lui avait pas mis la puce à l'oreille… Surtout depuis la mort de feu le roi Robert Ier dans les mêmes conditions. Elle pencha la tête avec un sourire amusé.

« De toute évidence. Que pensez-vous qu'il serait arrivé pendant cette chasse, si le prince Oberyn était resté ? Qu'il aurait pu tuer un superbe sanglier, ou que ce sanglier l'aurait tué comme l'un de ses congénères a tué le roi Robert ?

\- Des supputations, rien de plus.

\- Osez me dire que l'idée ne vous aurait pas effleuré à sa place et à la mienne. Il savait qu'il risquait sa vie en restant à la capitale, il ne savait juste pas de quelle manière, » dit-elle en se rejetant sur son dossier. « Dorne est déjà en guerre, majesté. Vous ne pouvez pas le nier.

\- Mais je peux arranger les choses en éloignant notre plus gros problème. »

 _Moi._ Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Peut-être qu'elle avait un peu fait vaciller les certitudes de Doran peut-être qu'elle savait _qu'il savait_ qu'elle avait raison. Peut-être oui, mais il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Pas encore. Elle avait l'impression que le collet dans lequel elle s'était prise était en train de se resserrer et de l'étouffer un peu plus à chaque instant.

Elle hocha la tête quand il lui proposa un rafraichissement. C'était étrange, comme discussion il tenait à lui parler, à lui être agréable, alors même qu'il semblait déjà convaincu de l'issue de ladite discussion. Il aurait très bien pu refuser de lui adresser la parole et la faire renvoyer dans la première galère en partance pour la capitale – ç'aurait été plus rapide. Et plus efficace.

« Sauf votre respect, mon prince, pourquoi suis-je ici ? Vous avez l'air décidé à me renvoyer à Port-Réal et rien de ce que je pourrais vous dire ne semble pouvoir vous faire changer d'avis, » dit-elle donc en récupérant le verre qu'il lui tendait. « Et pourtant je suis encore sur vos terres, à profiter de votre vin et de la fraicheur de vos fontaines.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, Lady Shara. Mon frère… Disons que vous avez trouvé en Oberyn un allié opiniâtre. Il menaçait de bloquer le navire ou le convoi qui vous ramenait si je ne vous donnais pas droit à une entrevue.

\- Il faudra donc que je l'en remercie.

\- Je souhaitais vous parler, de toute façon, » continua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Je voulais rencontrer la femme qui a tenu tête à Tywin Lannister. »

Elle se demanda un instant si ce serait son héritage, que d'avoir _tenu tête à Tywin Lannister._ Si l'on ne se souviendrait d'elle que de cette manière, si ce serait la dernière chose qu'elle accomplirait. Sourirait-elle à son bourreau, la tête sur le billot ? Se fendrait-elle d'un dernier discours ? C'était sans doute ce genre de questions que se posaient les Port-Réalais quand il était question d'elle – du moins la cour, elle doutait que les habitants de Culpucier s'intéressent vraiment à sa personne.

Dans d'autres circonstances moins désespérées, Shara se serait faite plus stratégique, plus délicate. Elle aurait abandonné ce combat et se serait éclipsée pour revenir le lendemain évoquer ses plans et ses idées, comme elle l'avait fait avec la Main son époux. Mais elle n'avait pas ce luxe elle serait mise dans un bateau dés le lendemain si elle échouait. La semaine suivante elle serait envoyée à Castral-Roc et il ne faudrait pas plus d'un ou deux jours là-bas pour qu'un fâcheux accident ne lui rompe le cou. Non, elle n'avait pas le temps d'être prudente.

« J'ai tenu tête à Tywin Lannister, il est vrai. Pensez-vous que c'était une guerre que je pensais gagner, quand j'ai décidé de la mener ?

\- N'essayez pas de m'amadouer avec ma propre philosophie, madame, » la prévint-il. « Vous et moi ne pensons pas de la même manière.

\- Je le sais, messire. Mais ce que vous savez vous, c'est que le temps de la paix est compté. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. _Tu peux le faire. Tu dois le faire._ « Si ce n'est pas vous qui acceptez et embrassez la guerre, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre mais Dorne ne restera pas éternellement neutre.

\- Je suis le prince de Dorne, personne n'agira sans mon consentement. »

Elle secoua lentement la tête, ménageant sa seule et unique arme. Elle devait l'utiliser correctement serait-elle trop théâtrale qu'il ne la croirait pas, trop crue qu'il s'offusquerait. Elle ne devait pas jeter Arianne en pâture, mais elle ne devait pas non plus l'épargner.

« Personne sauf votre fille, mon prince. Vous possédez une carte maîtresse du jeu des trônes. Myrcella Baratheon, princesse de Westeros, potentielle héritière… Du moins c'est ce que voit la princesse Arianne en elle.

\- Faites attention à ce que vous dites, Lady Lannister, » siffla Doran, les yeux désormais brulants. « Ne vous imaginez pas que tout vous soit permis entre ces murs.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, messire, mais je vous prie de m'écouter. Votre fille veut utiliser la princesse Myrcella comme un moyen de contester le pouvoir des Lannister. » Elle ménagea une pause _dramatique._ « Elle est à la tête d'une conjuration visant à la couronner reine en vertu de la loi d'hérédité dornienne. Elle _veut_ la guerre, mon prince. Et elle l'aura, si elle parvient à ses fins. »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut long, très long. Trop, beaucoup trop long. Elle soutint le regard toujours aussi fiévreux du prince sans faiblir, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait abattu sa seule carte. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est si cette carte était en sa faveur ou en celle de Doran. Elle n'avait aucune preuve interrogée, Arianne nierait et ce serait sa parole contre la sienne. Mais qu'avait-elle comme option ? _Je ne veux pas mourir,_ songeait-elle en boucle, comme on se répèterait un mantra. _Je ne veux pas mourir._ Elle avait encore trop à faire, trop à voir.

Sa seule consolation, la seule chose qui la rassurait, c'est que si Oberyn avait tant insisté pour qu'elle puisse rencontrer son frère, c'est qu'il _savait_ qu'elle était capable de le faire changer d'avis, de le convaincre de l'aider au lieu de la jeter en pâture à des Lions qui finiraient immanquablement par le dévorer, insatiables qu'ils étaient. Elle resta donc droite, fière, digne comme jamais en attendant la moindre réaction du prince.

« Pourquoi désirez-vous tant la guerre ? » demanda-t-il finalement. « Qu'est ce qui vous attire tant dans l'idée de causer la mort de centaines d'hommes et de femmes ?

\- Je n'aime pas la guerre, mon seigneur. Pas plus que vous, pas plus que mon père en son temps. » _Reprend le dessus. Allez !_ « Mais quand la guerre est devenue inévitable, après la mort de Brandon et de Rickard Stark, il n'a plus été question d'aimer ou non la guerre, de vouloir ou non la gagner. On ne peut éviter une guerre en refusant de la voir, et ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas en guerre que vous êtes en paix.

\- Vous parlez comme lui. C'est presque… Perturbant à entendre. » Il secoua la tête lentement. « Ne trouvez-vous pas cela ironique, la tournure du destin ? Il y a plus de quinze ans, Jon Arryn venait me trouver pour me ramener les restes de mon oncle et me convaincre de ne pas me lancer dans une guerre vengeresse. Aujourd'hui, sa fille vient me trouver pour me convaincre au contraire de m'y lancer et de la suivre elle plutôt qu'un autre. »

Il détourna le regard en soupirant profondément. Pendant un instant, elle eut l'impression de pouvoir les craquelures du vernis d'assurance du prince – pendant un instant, elle crut possible de gagner. Les yeux perdus dans la contemplation des derniers enfants dans les fontaines, il semblait passer en revue sa vie entière, ses décisions, ses regrets, tout ce qui l'avait mené à ce moment précis. _Ais-je vraiment envie d'entraîner cet homme dans la guerre ?_

Bien sûr que non. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas voir cet homme torturé se briser encore un peu plus, perdre ce qu'il lui restait de famille et mettre en danger ses bannerets. Qui était-elle, pour réclamer pareil tribut ? Mais personne ne lui avait demandé son autorisation à elle personne ne lui avait donné son avis quant à naître fille de Jon Arryn. La décision que Doran Martell prendrait façonnerait le royaume entier, mais il était de sa responsabilité de la prendre. Pas de celle de son frère, pas de celle de sa fille, la sienne, tout comme il était de la responsabilité de Shara d'essayer de le convaincre de ne pas la livrer. Personne n'avait jamais dit qu'il était facile de survivre dans ce monde personne n'avait jamais dit que les conséquences de leurs choix seraient faciles.

« Mon frère désire la guerre, ma propre fille désire la guerre, mon peuple désire la guerre, » souffla-t-il sans quitter des yeux les jardins. « Suis-je donc le seul à voir où tout cela nous mènera ?

\- Non, votre altesse. Je le vois aussi.

\- Et pourtant vous êtes là et vous attisez toutes les velléités de révolte de votre seule présence. Il suffit que vous ouvriez la bouche pour que le royaume entier vous suive. Dorne ne survivra pas à une nouvelle guerre ouverte.

\- Alors assurez-vous qu'elle ne le soit jamais. La princesse Myrcella est peut-être la pièce maîtresse du complot de votre fille, mais elle peut aussi être celle de la survie de Dorne. »

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Son visage s'était apaisé et il semblait calme, aussi calme qu'au début de leur conversation. Rien n'indiquait qu'il soit plus enclin à l'entendre, mais elle sentait qu'elle avait décoincé la situation. Si elle proposait une alternative efficace, elle avait une chance de s'en sortir. Elle hocha la tête quand il se mit à réfléchir et attendit qu'il ait terminé. Il n'était pas homme à avoir besoin qu'on lui expose tout un raisonnement, surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas y avoir songé auparavant. Il était trop intelligent, trop prévoyant pour ne pas avoir imaginé que la jeune Myrcella puisse lui servir de sauf-conduit.

« Vous voudriez faire d'une enfant un bouclier humain ?

\- Cessons de faire comme si nous ne nous comprenions pas, » lâcha-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint. « Vous m'auriez déjà renvoyée si c'était le cas.

\- Très bien, je vais vous suivre dans votre raisonnement. Vous vous imaginez que le seul fait d'avoir Myrcella sous notre toit suffira à dissuader Tywin Lannister de lâcher son armée sur nous alors que nous vous aidons à fuir ?

\- Bien sûr que non, sauf s'il pense que vous ne m'aidez pas. »

Elle n'avait pas imaginé que la conversation irait jusque là - son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure pour trouver un plan, n'importe lequel, sur lequel ils pourraient composer. Doran posa son coude sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise et appuya sa tête sur ses doigts décharnés, visiblement intéressé par sa proposition. A moins que ce ne soit une fois encore un stratagème pour la laisser espérer quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas. Il lui fit signe de poursuivre, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre.

« Prévenez Tywin Lannister que vous me renverrez à Port-Réal dès qu'un navire en partance pour la capitale sera affecté, » continua-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux. « Je quitterai dans la foulée Dorne pour Blancport dans un autre navire. Personne ne sera au courant, sinon vous et les personnes que vous estimerez nécessaires. Vous annoncerez alors que je me suis enfuie en détournant l'un de vos navires.

\- Il saura que c'est un mensonge. Il vous connaît.

\- Oui, bien sûr qu'il le saura. Mais vous avez Myrcella. Il n'attaquera pas directement Dorne tant qu'il ne pourra se baser que sur des soupçons et des convictions personnelles. Cersei ne le laissera pas faire.

\- Vous avez beaucoup réfléchi, pour quelqu'un qui se pensait condamnée. »

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire. Ce n'était pas la peine de le démentir il n'avait qu'à moitié tort. Elle avait imaginé toutes les alternatives possibles et imaginables, depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie de la capitale. Ce n'était qu'une variante de l'un des plans qu'elle s'était forgée pendant les longues heures de traversée. Il passa sa main libre sur sa barbe soigneusement taillée, l'air indescriptible de quelqu'un qui souhaite garder ses pensées secrètes. Elle resta silencieuse avec l'air de quelqu'un qui, ayant jeté ses dés, n'a plus qu'à en attendre le résultat pour savoir s'il a gagné… Ou perdu. _Tout perdu._

« Vous êtes d'une grande intelligence, je ne peux pas vous le retirer, et vous savez en user pour vous protéger. Je ne sais pas ce que Stannis Baratheon a fait pour mériter votre soutien, » sourit-il brièvement. « Mais il peut s'estimer chanceux que vous n'oeuvriez pas contre ses intérêts.

\- Il ne tient qu'à vous de m'avoir de votre côté.

\- Ce genre de décision ne se prend pas en une soirée, même passée en si charmante compagnie. De plus, je m'en voudrais de priver Oberyn de vous. » Il tourna la tête vers la porte où se trouvait toujours Areo. « Nous nous reverrons bientôt, madame. »

Comprenant que la discussion était terminée, Shara se releva et s'inclina profondément devant le prince de Dorne. Il lui sourit de nouveau en lui faisant signe de ne pas se courber tant et saisit sa main. Sa peau était douce, tannée comme un vieux parchemin, et ses doigts plus fins encore que les siens. Elle sentit presque ses vieilles articulations malades crisser sous sa peau quand il la porta à ses lèvres pour la baiser. Elle lui renvoya son sourire. Elle n'avait pas encore gagné il n'avait pas encore lancé ses dés, ni calculer ses chances. Mais elle avait réussi à le faire douter, au moins suffisamment pour qu'une décision sensée être prise le jour même soit décalée. Si Oberyn tenait tant à ce qu'elle vive et si Arianne tenait tant à ce que Dorne retrouve sa place de puissance, elle avait encore une chance. _Il faudra que j'en touche deux mots à cette chère Vipère, d'ailleurs._

Elle allait s'éloigner quand elle se ravisa et revint observer le prince. Il pencha la tête, l'air de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait encore bien lui vouloir. Elle désigna la porte.

« A propos de ce qu'avait prévu votre fille… Je crois qu'elle voulait surtout attirer votre attention. Elle n'a que faire du Trône de Fer.

\- Mon attention ?

\- Si Oberyn a raison que je suis bien motivé par le besoin de reconnaissance, » sourit-elle encore un peu plus. « Alors je sais reconnaître mes pairs. Ecoutez la et vous verrez. »

Ce fut sur ces mots qu'elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et quitta la pièce, presque surprise de n'être suivie par personne sinon son ombre projetée par les lanternes de la galerie. Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de cette dernière et bifurqua pour rejoindre les jardins. Les enfants étaient partis l'eau des fontaines était désormais calme, à peine troublée par le vent frais qui soufflait dans les allées. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sortie du grand Septuaire au bras de la Main du roi, elle se surprit à flâner comme elle le faisait avant la mort de son père. Avant que tout ne devienne compliqué et dangereux – avant qu'elle ne devienne dangereuse. Elle s'assit finalement sur le rebord de marbre d'un bassin et s'y attarda en espérant secrètement pouvoir revenir en ces jardins une fois que tout serait terminé. _Si seulement j'ai toujours la tête posée sur les épaules._


	22. Chapter 22 - Momentum

**A/N** : Toutes mes excuses, j'ai une petite journée de retard mais Noël m'a quelque peu prise tout dimanche. Je pense faire de même la semaine prochaine pour le nouvel an (je posterai donc aussi lundi prochain). Joyeux noël à vous tous (avec une journée de retard, là aussi), et futurement bonne nouvelle année !

Majamaja : Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! Merci de ton commentaire (enfin tes), je suis ravie que cette histoire continue à te plaire :)

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XXII – Momentum

Elle avait souhaité ne pas être dérangée et elle ne fut pas. A sa grande surprise, elle put passer une partie de la nuit à flâner et toute la matinée du lendemain à parcourir les rangées de livres de la bibliothèque princière du palais. Il y avait là des ouvrages qu'elle pensait perdus ainsi que des copies uniques d'ouvrages uniquement trouvables dans la Citadelle de Villevieille. Elle en parcourut certain rapidement, s'attarda sur d'autres, prit des notes sur ce qu'elle put et regretta presque de ne pas passer plus de temps à Dorne. _L'un dans l'autre, mieux vaut que je n'y reste pas trop._

Elle abandonna les ouvrages quand le soleil commença à frapper les vitres de la bibliothèque et à la transformer en véritable serre. Elle retourna alors à sa chambre pour y trouver une cruche de thé glacé apparemment déposée là peu de temps auparavant. Elle se servit, s'assit dans son fauteuil et savoura la fraîcheur relative des pièces placées loin du soleil. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle avait presque l'impression d'être aux Eyriés plus jeune, à l'époque où elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que lire des livres et éviter ses précepteurs. Ainsi que son insupportable belle-mère et son braillard de fils.

Elle étant tant et si bien perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait été rejointe par Oberyn que lorsqu'elle vit ce dernier se servir à son tour et s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle haussa un sourcil et le regarda faire. Il avait enfilé une tunique ocre et rouge brodée de ce qui semblait être un mélange d'or et de cuivre, le tout couvert des petits soleils Martell. Il était rasé de près, ce qui changeait drastiquement de la barbe qu'il avait laissé pousser sur le navire. Cela dit, elle était aussi bien plus soignée qu'elle avait pu l'être : sa camériste était douée et s'amusait visiblement à lui faire les coiffures les plus adaptées au climat _et_ les plus esthétiques possibles, ce qui donnait ce jour là une série de petites tresses remontées à l'arrière de son crâne et effleurant ses épaules.

« Je sais que vous êtes chez vous, » fit-elle en portant son verre à ses lèvres. « Mais d'habitude, vous frappez.

\- J'ai frappé. J'ai pris votre absence de réaction pour une invitation.

\- Vous avez une conception surprenante du consentement. » Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Que me vaut le plaisir ?

\- J'ai appris que vous aviez réussi à faire douter mon frère. Bravo. »

 _Comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas._ Elle acquiesça, l'air de vaguement le remercier et reposa son verre. Et dire qu'elle avait craint que les dorniens ne soient à la hauteur de leur réputation sauvages, brutaux et sanguinaires. Elle s'était imaginée incapable de parlementer avec la plupart d'entre eux, et elle était là, assise au milieu d'un des palais les plus raffinés de Westeros, entourée des livres les plus précieux du royaume, sous la houlette d'un des hommes les plus intelligents et prudents qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer et le tout grâce à nul autre qu' _Oberyn Martell_ à qui aucun qualificatif ne pouvait correctement s'appliquer.

Mais elle devait l'avouer, son regard sur lui avait un peu changé depuis qu'elle savait qu'il avait insisté pour qu'elle obtienne une audience avec son frère. Il l'avait estimé capable de lui tenir tête et, mieux que cela, de parvenir à le convaincre de ne pas la sacrifier sur l'autel de sa paix précaire. L'idée la dérangeait en même temps qu'elle la séduisait – un peu comme lui, en fait.

« Assez de bavardages, » lâcha-t-elle. « Je sais que vous avez insisté pour qu'il m'accorde cette audience.

\- Donc il vous l'a dit. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Je ne sais pas. » Il haussa les épaules. « J'imagine que ce n'est pas glorieux d'avouer que l'on s'est laissé influencer.

\- A moins que l'on se rende compte que c'était une bonne influence. »

Elle ne dissimula pas son sourire. Lui non plus. A la manière dont il l'observait, elle se doutait qu'il était surpris par sa relative bonne humeur et, surtout, par le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore insulté plus ou moins ouvertement. Il se rejeta sur le dossier de son fauteuil et son sourire se tordit légèrement. Ses yeux se remirent à luire avec intérêt et il passa une main sur sa mâchoire, l'air pensif. Et intéressé, donc.

« C'est donc ça. J'ai enfin réussi à trouver comment percer votre bouclier, il suffit de vous flatter.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, » rétorqua-t-elle, piquée au vif. « Je suis simplement…

\- Reconnaissante ? _Flattée_? Dites-le, personne ne vous entendra à part moi.

\- Je suis simplement _surprise_ que vous ayez intercédé en ma faveur auprès de votre frère. »

Elle ne dissimula pas son agacement, ce qui redoubla le plaisir du prince à la regarder s'escrimer pour dissimuler sa relative reconnaissance. _Elle ne va pas durer longtemps, s'il continue comme ça,_ grinça-t-elle intérieurement. Il finit par hausser les épaules et terminer son verre à son tour, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment de raison à donner. C'était bien son genre, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être suspicieuse. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'aider à ce point, en tout cas pas suffisamment pour être aussi impliquée dans sa survie.

« Je savais qu'il vous suffirait d'une heure de discussion pour parvenir à le faire changer d'avis. Je ne suis pas déçu d'avoir eu raison.

\- Pourquoi avoir insisté ?

\- Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin avec vous pour vous voir retourner à Port-Réal, » lâcha-t-il. « Et je n'ai pas envie de voir Tywin gagner si facilement.

\- Donc c'est une question de fierté.

\- Tout est une question de fierté, avec vous. »

Il s'esclaffa, une fois encore. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de le suivre – il avait raison. Mille fois raison. _C'est agréable, de se comprendre,_ songea-t-elle. Enfin, bien sûr, il y avait des choses qu'il ne saisissait pas. Beaucoup, en réalité, mais elle avait tellement l'habitude d'être une sorte d'énigme pour tous les hommes qu'elle fréquentait que c'était une nouveauté que d'en avoir un en face d'elle qui saisisse assez vite et assez bien ce qu'elle pensait, faisait et pourquoi elle pensait et faisait ces choses.

Elle se décida cependant à changer de sujet, consciente d'être sur une pente glissante. Personne ne lui avait rien dit de ce qui s'était passé en leur absence, aussi ne savait-elle pas si son plan avait fonctionné du côté du Val et du côté du Nord. Quelque part, l'information était capitale puisqu'elle avait assuré à Doran qu'elle irait à Blancport… Mais si Blancport était toujours aux mains des Bolton, cela revenait à se jeter dans la gueule du Lion. Elle pencha alors la tête et reprit, l'air de rien.

« Ni votre frère ni votre nièce n'ont jugé bon de m'informer de ce qu'il s'était passé en notre absence. En auriez-vous l'amabilité ?

\- L'amabilité ? Mais qu'a fait mon frère à Shara Arryn ?

\- Répondez à ma question, Oberyn, ou ma bonne humeur risque de s'envoler.

\- Je vous préfère ainsi, c'est plus naturel. » Il sourit avant de se reprendre. « Vous serez ravie d'apprendre que vos plans ont fonctionné. Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ?

\- Oh je vous en… » Elle se coupa et soupira. « Le Nord.

\- Nous n'avons pas le détail, mais Stannis Baratheon a démasqué Roose Bolton. Sansa Stark l'a condamné à mort, ainsi que son bâtard. »

 _Oh. Donc Sansa condamne des gens à mort, maintenant._ Elle devina que c'était plutôt Stannis qui lui en avait donné l'ordre déguisé, et qu'elle ne faisait que jouer les porte-paroles, exactement comme avec les Bolton et Tywin. Elle regretta presque que la pauvre enfant doive absolument servir de paravent, avant de se dire que ça ne durerait qu'un temps. Le Nord ferait ce qu'il voudrait d'elle une fois que Westeros serait libéré des Lannister.

Elle lui fit signe de continuer, ce qu'il ne fit pas avant d'avoir hélé une servante pour lui demander une carafe de vin qui arriva presque dans l'instant. Il se servit généreusement avant de lui demander son verre. Elle lui tendit et le récupéra plein. Elle y trempa ses lèvres et dut admettre qu'il était excellent. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le vin dornien était renommé dans tout le royaume et au delà.

« Quant à votre embuscade dans la Baie des Crabes, elle a fonctionné. Vos hommes ont bloqué la flotte dans le port de Combemêche et l'ont très majoritairement détruite. Lord Royce a fait de nombreux prisonniers.

\- Une bonne chose. Savez-vous ce qu'il en est de la réaction de Tywin Lannister ?

\- Les communications entre la capitale et Dorne ne sont pas vraiment efficaces, ces derniers temps, » sourit-il. « Mais je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'il ne doit pas être ravi.

\- Il vous a fallu une longue réflexion pour en arriver là, ou votre frère vous l'a soufflé ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui se mit à rire en premier. Elle s'était presque attendue à ce qu'il se vexe, mais il se contenta de sourire en buvant lentement son verre. Le silence revint et elle sentit que sa maigre tentative de diversion était en train de partir en fumée. Elle fit mine de s'intéresser à une mèche de cheveux échappée du reste de sa coiffure avant de suivre du regard un enfant qui courait dans le couloir attenant à sa chambre. _Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'enfants dans un même endroit,_ songea-t-elle. C'était presque comme s'il y avait plus d'enfants que d'adultes, presque comme si l'endroit tout entier leur était dédié.

 _Tu divagues pour éviter de l'affronter._ Quand elle arrêta de feindre l'intérêt, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

« Vous le faites très bien.

\- Et de quoi parlez-vous, exactement ?

\- De faire semblant que rien n'est jamais arrivé. » Il se pencha vers elle et repoussa la mèche qu'elle triturait. « Moi je n'ai pas oublié.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais oublié.

\- Alors vous êtes beaucoup trop prudente. Et beaucoup trop froide pour quelqu'un qui s'est laissé dénuder sur le pont d'un navire. »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ce n'était pas ni vraiment de l'agacement, ni vraiment de la gêne. Ce qu'elle avait fait, elle s'en souvenait. Elle ne cherchait pas à prétendre le contraire. Pas plus que lui, même si c'était assez évident pour qu'il ne soit pas utile de le préciser. Par pure fierté, elle était sur le point de le contredire quand il se leva et l'attira à lui, le tout en trop peu de temps pour qu'elle ait le temps de résister ou de le repousser. Elle fut donc en un instant contre son torse, son poignet droit enserré dans la poigne de fer du prince.

Et il souriait, le prince, comme s'il avait patiemment attendu ce moment toute sa vie. _Toute sa vie d'une semaine,_ songea-t-elle avec ironie. Comme sur le pont du navire, elle sentit son esprit s'obscurcir progressivement et accueillit avec joie cette ivresse étrange. Elle pencha alors la tête, offrant à Oberyn une vue encore un peu plus dégagée sur son décolleté et ne chercha pas à se dégager… Quand bien même un coin de son esprit lui rappelait qu'il n'y avait ni vraiment de fenêtre ni vraiment de porte à sa chambre et que n'importe qui pourrait entrer à tout instant.

« Ainsi donc j'ai déjà mis à bout Oberyn Martell ? Je devrais être fière, peu de femmes doivent pouvoir s'en vanter.

\- Je vous accorde que vous êtes sans doute une des femmes les plus frustrantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

\- Frustrante ? » Elle haussa un sourcil. « Et c'est ainsi que vous les charmez toutes ?

\- Ça fait de vous une femme bien plus intéressante que les autres, ne vous plaignez pas. »

Cette fois-ci, elle ne fut pas surprise pas de le voir plonger jusqu'à ses lèvres. Son baiser se fit tout aussi avide que sur le bateau et elle se sentit reculer jusque près du lit. Ce fut le bruit des verres tombant au sol qui la sortit de sa torpeur et qui mit fin, pour un temps au moins, à ce baiser. Du vin était répandu sur les pavés, et les coupes s'étaient brisées en chutant de la table basse qu'ils venaient de bousculer.

Cette interruption involontaire parut suspendre le temps entre eux et ils échangèrent un long regard lourd de sens. Lourd de questions, aussi qu'étaient-ils en train de faire, exactement ? C'était mal, à toutes les échelles. A l'échelle du royaume, elle était en train de tromper son mari légitime avec l'homme qui l'avait enlevée à l'échelle de Dorne, elle impliquait encore un peu plus Doran et les siens dans la guerre à son échelle, enfin, elle était en train de se laisser glisser dans quelque chose qu'elle ne tarderait pas à ne plus contrôler.

« Si je suis intéressante parce que je suis frustrante, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix un peu étranglée. « Peut-être que je devrais le rester.

\- Vous n'êtes pas frustrante parce que je n'ai pas réussi à vous posséder. » Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, y déposant des baisers brûlants. « Vous êtes frustrante parce que je n'y arriverai jamais.

\- Oh. »

Elle ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre, perdue qu'elle était au milieu d'un maelstrom d'émotions, de sensations et de doutes. Elle se laissa repousser jusqu'au lit où elle se laissa tomber. Quand elle songea à entreprendre de déshabiller Oberyn, elle était déjà presque complètement nue. _Il est doué,_ reconnut-elle comme on reconnaîtrait le talent d'un peintre devant l'un de ses chefs-d'œuvre. Il fallut un instant pour qu'elle puisse admirer ses épaules, son torse puissants et les quelques cicatrices qui émaillaient sa peau sombre.

Quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée nue avec un homme et frissonna. Le prince le prit comme une réaction à ses caresses et les redoubla, lui arracha un soupir à peine audible. Mais le trouble dans lequel la situation la plongeait ne faisait que s'épaissir, et elle eut l'impression d'être plongée dans un demi-rêve, une sorte de fantasme doux-amer. Elle voyait Oberyn, elle sentait ses mains chaudes sur son corps, elle savait que c'était lui et elle _désirait_ qu'il soit là. Mais quand il entra en elle, ce fut de Tywin qu'elle se souvenut et elle dut lutter contre ses larmes pour qu'elles ne se mettent pas à couler. _Ça ne peut pas durer, ce n'est pas possible…_

« Vous n'êtes pas aussi forte que vous le laissez croire, » souffla Oberyn à son oreille, comme s'il avait deviné, _senti_ ce qui arrivait. « Vous n'avez pas à l'être ici.

\- J'ai à l'être partout.

\- Pas avec moi. »

Il se mit à sourire et elle fut presque stupéfaite de la douceur de son sourire. Elle se surprit à sourire à son tour et se serra contre lui en fermant les yeux. Elle ne voyait plus rien – mais c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Elle s'abandonna, abandonna tout ce qu'elle avait, était, dans ses bras et ça aussi, c'était mieux ainsi. Et elle se crocheta à lui comme un naufragé s'accrocherait à une bouée.

S'il s'était effectivement rendu compte qu'elle avait eu un instant de perte de repère, il ne chercha pas à se faire plus doux ou plus affectueux. Et Shara se demanda comment elle avait pu passer tout ce temps sans connaître ce genre d'homme. _Non, pas ce genre d'homme,_ rectifia-t-elle mentalement une fois que tout fut fini et qu'il se fut étendu près d'elle, le souffle court. _Il n'y a que lui._

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, elle se rendit compte qu'il l'observait. Soudainement consciente de sa nudité, elle se tourna néanmoins vers lui sans tenter de se dissimuler derrière ses draps. Il se mit à rire doucement, comme s'il repensait à une plaisanterie ou comme s'il réalisait quelque chose. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et attendit qu'il se calme pour lui demander ce qu'il avait. Il tendit une main pour effleurer sa joue et secoua la tête.

« Votre capacité à passer de la plus pure faiblesse au dédain est proprement stupéfiante.

\- De faiblesse ? » Elle s'esclaffa. « C'est ainsi que vous appelez ça ?

\- Vous savez de quoi je veux parler.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, » sourit-il encore un peu plus. « En revanche, ce que je sais c'est que si vous restez ici on va finir par avoir des soupçons.

\- Parce que vous croyez qu'ils ont attendu votre autorisation pour en avoir ? »

Il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour récupérer ses vêtements visiblement éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il se releva une fois qu'il eut enfilé son caleçon, sa tunique dans les mains. _Il pourrait être ton père._ Sauf que son père n'avait rien d'un dornien et il n'avait rien de _ce_ dornien. Elle le regarda essayer de récupérer une des coupes brisées sur le sol, abandonner l'idée et boire à même la bouteille. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se rhabilla pas. Pas tout de suite, du moins il faisait chaud et le peu de vent qui circulait dans la pièce la rafraichissait à peine.

« Cela dit, si vous m'avez cédé dans l'unique optique de me voir soutenir votre cause auprès de Doran, sachez que c'est inutile, » nota-t-il en reposant la bouteille. « Il ne souhaite pas connaître mon opinion sur le sujet.

\- Parce qu'il la connaît déjà. Et si j'avais voulu influencer quelqu'un, j'aurais plutôt essayé avec votre nièce.

\- Oh, Arianne. Je ne saurais trop vous le recommander, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle soit encline à vous faire de la place dans son lit après les… Révélations que vous avez faites à son sujet. »

Elle s'assombrit. Au compte des choses dont elle n'était pas fière, ce qu'elle avait fait à Arianne comptait sans doute dans les premières places. Elle tira le drap sur elle en se levant et l'entoura autour de sa poitrine. Elle effleura la couverture du livre qu'elle lisait distraitement. Elle n'avait pas entendu parler d'une quelconque réaction de Doran au sujet de sa fille elle s'imaginait qu'il avait dû avoir une longue discussion avec elle. Il n'était pas du genre à la séquestrer ou à l'envoyer au bout du monde en punition. Du moins, il ne lui semblait pas qu'il soit ce genre de père. Le sien l'aurait sans doute enfermée plusieurs jours dans une des geôles célestes, le temps qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était _rien_ et qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt à recommencer à jouer les politiciennes. _Heureusement qu'il est mort._

« Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dit à Doran, » continua-t-il d'un air curieux. « Mais il n'a pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Au contraire, même. Il a reconnu… Qu'il y avait de l'idée.

\- J'ai dû toucher sa fibre paternelle.

\- Hm. Je pense surtout que vous aviez peur de jeter Arianne au feu en lui révélant son plan. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne vous en veux pas. Il était temps qu'on lui mette un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

\- Et elle ? »

La question était presque chuchotée. Oberyn fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, le temps de remettre correctement sa tunique et le reste de ses vêtements. En dehors de Shara encore dénudée, toute trace de ce qui venait de se produire semblaient avoir disparu. Il jeta un œil au vin répandu sur le sol avec une certaine tristesse avant de finalement se décider à lui accorder son attention. Il s'approcha d'elle et plongea ses yeux sombres dans les siens. Il repoussa derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux blonds échappée de ses tresses et pencha la tête.

« Etant donné qu'elle a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne devrait pas trop vous en vouloir.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- La même chose que ce que vous, sauf qu'elle l'a obtenu.

\- Je ne recherche pas l'amitié de Doran, » tenta-t-elle pour dévier la conversation. « Je recherche son soutien.

\- C'est cela. Cachez vous derrière vos sarcasmes. »

Il se mit à rire et saisit la bouteille de vin avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas nonchalant. Elle resta un instant silencieuse, les yeux posés sur la porte, avant de pousser un soupir excédé et d'enfiler le premier peignoir qu'elle trouva. Pour justifier sa nudité, elle appela sa femme de chambre et lui demanda de lui préparer un bain frais. Elle ne posa aucune question – et elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne chose. Elle avait peut-être croisé Oberyn et son incapacité totale à cacher ce qu'il pensait à ce sujet, ou peut-être qu'elle avait…

 _Arrête avec ça,_ l'admonesta son propre esprit. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas _voulu_ que ça arrive. Elle avait même tout fait pour l'encourager, quoiqu'elle en dise. Et si la femme de chambre savait, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Aux yeux du monde entier, elle était déjà une Lyanna Stark bis, à ceci près que dans son cas, personne ne doutait de l'inimité qu'elle éprouvait pour son époux. Il ne manquait plus qu'une guerre, et elle serait définitivement la Lyanna de ce siècle – l'ambition en plus.

Elle se laissa glisser dans son bain presque froid avec délectation et repensa à Doran. Elle avait beau ne pas être certaine de sa décision, il lui semblait qu'Oberyn se comportait comme si la partie était gagnée d'avance. Elle refusait de se laisser aller à des conclusions hâtives, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir un peu plus loin. S'il acceptait de la laisser aller au Nord, elle y retrouverait les forces de Stannis. Il lui faudrait encore quelques jours de cheval pour rejoindre Winterfell ou quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouverait. Elle enverrait une missive à Lord Royce pour qu'il envoie l'armée du Val jusqu'à sa frontière et… Et ce serait à Stannis de décider. _S'il veut encore de mon aide,_ songea-t-elle. Mais il l'avait écoutée jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait aucune raison de la repousser. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira en refusant d'y penser davantage. Et, même si elle avait voulu, elle avait la tête prise dans un tourbillon de souvenirs tout récents qui la distrayaient un peu trop pour de si sérieuses considérations.


	23. Chapter 23 - Just like a caged bird

**A/N** :  Majamaja : Bon courage pour ta rentrée, on doit tous y passer hélas ! Quant à Oberyn et Shara, je ne dirais qu'une chose : leur vie n'en sera pas facilitée...

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XXIII – Just like a caged bird

Il fallut encore deux jours pour qu'on l'appelle une nouvelle fois dans les appartements du prince Doran. Cette fois-ci, on la laissa venir seule – elle connaissait le chemin, après tout. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Etait-ce une marque de confiance ? De mépris ?

En tout état de cause, elle ne tarda pas. Elle fut à l'heure devant la grande porte de ses quartiers et on la fit entrer dans l'instant. Elle trouva évidemment Doran sur sa chaise roulante, ainsi qu'Oberyn appuyé contre la table, un verre de vin à la main, et Arianne, assise sur un canapé non loin de son père et de son oncle. Ses frères n'étaient pas là. Elle s'inclina respectueusement et attendit que l'un d'entre eux se mette à parler.

« Lady Shara, » la salua Doran. « Merci d'être venue aussi rapidement.

\- Je suis à votre service, mon prince.

\- Nous avons pris notre décision, vous concernant… Et concernant le royaume tout entier. »

Elle hocha la tête lentement et osa regarder au delà de Doran. Oberyn, comme à son habitude, la fixait dans le plus grand des silences. Arianne, imperturbable, avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête prudent. Elle sourit un peu plus. _Si j'étais elle, je me haïrais,_ songea-t-elle avec surprise. Mais après tout… Peut-être qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui adressa donc un petit sourire à son tour.

Elle ne revint à Doran que quelques secondes plus tard. Lui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. _Allez, dites-le moi au lieu de me faire mijoter !_ Intérieurement, elle bouillait. Extérieurement, elle luttait pour avoir l'air le plus détendu possible. Ce ne devait pas être une magistrale réussite cependant : les implications étaient trop importantes.

« A la lueur de notre discussion et de toutes celles que j'ai pu avoir avec mon frère et ma fille, » reprit-il. « Il apparaît évident que la guerre est déjà là et pas seulement à cause de vous.

\- Ce qu'il essaye de dire, c'est que je suis plus responsable que vous. » Oberyn leva les yeux au ciel. « Nous avons eu cette conversation une demi-douzaine de fois, Doran.

\- Au regard de ces circonstances, il n'est pas question de vous laisser partir seule au Nord. »

Elle crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Son cœur se souleva et une brusque nausée lui serra les entrailles. Elle dut aussi pâlir puisqu'Oberyn posa son verre et s'avança vers elle comme pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle se redressa vertement et détourna le regard pour venir fixer Doran. _Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir._ Il n'avait pas été capable de la défendre, il n'aurait pas la joie de la voir trébucher. Elle déglutit difficilement.

« Je vois. » Son visage était crispé. Sa voix, cassante. « Vous vous privez…

\- J'ai dit qu'il n'était pas question de vous partir _seule_ , » l'interrompit Doran, une lueur vivace dans les yeux. « Vous irez donc avec Oberyn. Il nous servira d'intermédiaire et s'assurera que nos intérêts sont respectés.

\- Vous… Oh.

\- Cette plaisanterie était du pire goût, mais ce n'était pas mon idée. »

Arianne éclata de rire en fixant son oncle. _Espèce de…_ Elle se retint de le gifler. Elle le ferait plus tard – ils auraient visiblement du temps à passer ensemble, de toute façon. Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur avant de se remettre à sourire, plus naturellement.

Parce qu'elle était sauvée. _Sauvée !_ Tywin ne la récupèrerait pas, elle ne perdrait pas la tête à Castral-Roc. Elle allait rejoindre Stannis et le soutenir avec toute la puissance que lui permettrait l'armée du Val. En temps voulu, elle saurait remercier Dorne et, plus particulièrement Doran, de sa participation. Elle avait une envie furieuse de se mettre à danser, une envie qui ne l'avait pas prise depuis des années… Depuis qu'elle était enfant, en vérité. Mais elle était passée si près du précipice qu'elle avait désormais envie de valser au bord du vide, maintenant qu'elle ne risquait plus rien.

« J'ai déjà fait envoyer une missive à Port-Réal pour annoncer votre retour. Vous partez demain aux aurores. Personne ne doit vous reconnaître, y compris le capitaine du navire. Il croit qu'il ne fait qu'emmener Oberyn à Blancport pour une visite du Nord.

\- Comment allez-vous expliquer ma disparition à Tywin Lannister ?

\- Vous aurez détourné ce navire. Je ne mentirai pas quant à votre destination.

\- Une fois que nous y serons, » assura-t-elle. « Cela ne fera aucune différence. »

Elle avait fait attention à inclure Oberyn dans son voyage. Il eut un petit sourire qui lui indiqua qu'il avait remarqué l'effort. Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et inclina légèrement la tête devant Doran. Il se fendit d'un sourire amical. _Quelque chose a changé._ Dans la manière dont il lui parlait, dont il la regardait.

Sa méfiance n'avait pas disparu, bien sûr, mais il y avait désormais plus de sérénité dans la façon qu'il avait de l'observer. Elle sentit une onde de chaleur envahir sa poitrine – cet air là, c'était l'air de Stannis dans les derniers moments de sa présence à Port-Réal. Il y avait de la _confiance_ , dans sa façon dont il la considérait. De la considération. Elle sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de fierté. _Donc Oberyn avait raison,_ lui souffla une partie un peu moins coopérative de son esprit. Elle la repoussa immédiatement.

« Vous avez parlé des intérêts de Dorne, » reprit-elle. « Quels sont-ils ?

\- Tywin doit rester vivant, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit possible pour les miens de venger ma sœur et ses enfants.

\- Et rien ne doit être fait pour priver Dorne de la plus petite partie de sa souveraineté ou de son territoire, » compléta Arianne de sa voix chantante. « Mais Oberyn y veillera. S'il arrive à veiller sur autre chose que vous.

\- Arianne. »

Elle manqua d'éclater de rire : les deux hommes, oncle et père, étaient intervenus en même temps. Elle dissimula un sourire derrière sa main en faisant mine de retenir un éternuement. Il y eut encore quelques échanges, la plupart à propos de ce qu'elle devrait faire et ce qu'elle ne devrait surtout pas faire jusqu'à avoir rejoint Stannis. Elle aurait pu couper ces conseils – elle les connaissait déjà et les appliquait pour la plupart au quotidien, mais elle devait bien ça aux Martell. Finalement, Doran congédia à la fois sa fille et Shara au bout d'une demi-heure à peine de discussion, arguant qu'il avait à parler avec son frère avant que ses douleurs ne le reprennent. Il promit cependant d'être là pour leur départ, si ce n'est sur le quai, du moins non loin.

Elle le salua donc, jeta un vague regard à Oberyn, et emboîta le pas de la princesse. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent alors dans la cour intérieure déserte – il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour rester au soleil, même dans les fontaines. Elles restèrent prudemment sous les arcades et, pendant un long moment, il n'y eut pas un mot de prononcé, jusqu'à ce qu'Arianne se mette à rire.

« Princesse ?

\- Vous avez une façon bien à vous de gérer votre survie, Shara, » sourit-elle. « Vous avez de la chance que les conséquences aient été positives. Je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais été aussi souriante, dans le cas contraire.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que vous seriez ici à me parler, princesse, si je ne m'étais pas assurée que les conséquences seraient positives pour tout le monde. »

Ce fut son tour de sourire. _Elle vivrait !_ Elle vivrait et cette certitude faisait renaître en elle son éternelle arrogance et sa capacité à feindre que tout était prévu _depuis le début_. Ce qui, dans ce cas précis, n'était que partiellement vrai. _Et partiellement faux, du coup._ Arianne la regarda, surprise par un tel regain de confiance, avant de se remettre à rire doucement. Elle s'assit sur le bord d'une margelle et se perdit dans la contemplation des jardins.

Et Shara ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Ça lui manquerait. _Je reviendrai,_ se promit-elle. Une fois que tout serait terminé, elle serait libre de ses mouvements et elle reviendrait. Peut-être pourrait-elle même faire passer ça comme un voyage politiquement utile, auprès de Stannis.

« Vous allez me manquer, » lâcha Arianne en écho avec ses pensées. « Même si nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre à nous connaître.

\- Oh, je crois au contraire que le peu de temps que nous avons eu a été plus qu'instructif.

\- Ça, c'est parce que je suis trop bavarde. A ce propos, merci de la leçon. Je crois que cette fois, je la retiendrai.

\- A votre service, votre altesse. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ses yeux souriaient. Dans quelques années, lorsque ce serait nécessaire, elle serait une bonne dirigeante. Peut-être même excellente, si son père venait à lui enseigner ses principes. Elle deviendrait un parfait mélange des deux frères. Et elle avait hâte de voir ça, même si une partie d'elle était parfaitement consciente qu'à un moment ou à un autre, les intérêts de Dorne et de Stannis, a fortiori, les siens, ne coïncideraient plus… Et que ce moment arriverait plus tôt que tard.

Mais elle rejeta ces pensées funestes pour plus tard. Le ton et l'attitude de la princesse laissaient entendre qu'elles étaient en train de se dire adieu, du moins jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre. Il n'était guère prudent de présumer, ces derniers temps, mais Shara savait qu'elles se reverraient. Elles étaient toutes les deux faites du même bois, et ce genre de bois ne pliait pas, ne brulait pas, se s'affaiblissait pas avec le temps. Quand Arianne saisit ses mains dans les siennes, elle ne fut pas même surprise.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui vous attend exactement, au Nord, mais bon courage. Vous allez en avoir besoin.

\- Merci, Arianne. » Elle se tut un long moment avant de reprendre. « Nous nous reverrons, une fois que tout cela sera terminé.

\- Evidemment. J'espère que nous serons toujours du même côté de l'échiquier.

\- Quoique l'inverse puisse être intéressant.

\- Et dangereux, » répliqua-t-elle, les yeux brillants. « Mais peut-être pas tant pour vous que pour nous. »

Elles se fixèrent en silence, comme si elles se jaugeaient pour un futur combat, avant de finalement éclater de rire. Arianne se releva alors et l'attira contre elle pour une étreinte quasi-sororale. Elle se laissa faire et fut presque déçue quand elle s'écarta. Elle s'était plusieurs fois demandée, dans son enfance, ce qui aurait été différent si elle avait eu une sœur, ou un frère, d'ailleurs. Un véritable frère, pas le gamin souffreteux que sa belle-mère avait pondu. Son père l'aurait sans doute relégué à des tâches de femme, mais peut-être aurait-elle été capable d'attirer son attention ? Et elle ne serait pas seule à combattre le monde entier. Elle aurait quelqu'un.

Et peut-être que c'est ce que pensait aussi Arianne. Elle avait beau s'être détachée d'elle, elle ne s'était pas vraiment écartée. Elle tenait toujours ses épaules, la fixait toujours avec une sorte de respect mêlé d'amitié et d'une certaine timidité. _L'intimité est une chose étrange,_ songea-t-elle en souriant faiblement. Rhétorique mise à part, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à devoir l'affronter. Ni à devoir négocier pour qu'elles n'aient pas à s'affronter.

« Prenez soin d'Oberyn pour mon père, » finit-elle par dire en reculant plus franchement. « La dernière fois qu'il a quitté Dorne, c'était pour assister à un mariage et il a tué un meurtrier et ramener une femme mariée.

\- Espérons que cette fois, il ne part pas pour tuer une femme mariée et épouser un meurtrier.

\- Je me ferais du souci pour vous, si c'était le cas. » Elle secoua la tête. « A bientôt, mon amie. »

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas un peu trop rapide. Déstabilisée, Shara resta quelques instants sans bouger avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir sur les sentiments contraires qui l'animaient : elle avait des affaires à préparer. C'est en tout ce que lui laissa entendre le sac posé sur son lit, sans doute par Oberyn lui-même. Elle ferma sa porte, tira les rideaux et sélectionna tout ce que son armoire avait de plus épais et de plus chaud. L'hiver, au Nord, n'était plus un simple dicton. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, en vérité : le peu de vêtements à peu près chauds qu'elle trouva n'étaient pas exactement adaptés ni à un voyage en pleine mer, ni à un séjour au Nord. Faute de vraiment avoir le choix, elle plia quelques capes et quelques robes dans le sac et le dissimula sous son lit avant que sa femme de chambre n'ait l'occasion de la surprendre.

Elle passa l'après-midi à déambuler dans le palais, essayant d'assimiler le plus d'informations possible, de mémoriser le plus d'endroits, de panoramas, d'odeurs, de couleurs… Et ce faisant, la journée passa plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu et il fut l'heure de retourner dans ses quartiers pour dîner rapidement et se laisser préparer. Elle demanda à sa camériste de lui tresser les cheveux. _Pour qu'ils soient plus faciles à démêler demain,_ expliqua-t-elle.

Et, alors que le soleil venait à peine de se coucher, elle se retrouva seule dans sa chambre. Elle tenta bien de dormir, mais l'exaltation d'avoir réussi à convaincre les dorniens avait été remplacée par l'inquiétude que tout ne se passe pas forcément comme prévu. Et elle eut beau tenté de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que quoique ce soit ne fonctionne pas, rien n'y fit. Elle se tourna, se retourna toute la nuit.

Consciente comme en plein jour, elle ne fut pas si surprise que ça de voir sa porte s'ouvrir et la silhouette massive d'Oberyn se détacher de la pénombre environnante, peu de temps après minuit. Elle se redressa sur son lit et était sur le point d'aller allumer une chandelle quand il la retint.

« Non, il vaut mieux que personne ne se doute de quoique ce soit, » souffla-t-il à voix basse. Il sentait les épices – il était déjà prêt à partir. « On ne sait jamais. Votre femme de chambre… ?

\- Je n'ai rien laissé entendre. Je n'en suis pas à ma première évasion, mon prince.

\- De toute évidence. Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de ne pas trouver le sommeil. »

 _Touché._ Elle haussa les épaules et l'invita à venir s'asseoir. Il le fit, au pied de son lit. Dans le noir, elle ne pouvait pas voir son expression mais elle était à peu près certaine qu'il était tout aussi anxieux qu'elle. Il savait juste le dissimuler aussi bien qu'elle, c'est tout. La nuit aidait sans doute beaucoup.

« Arianne a l'air attristée à l'idée que vous partiez. C'est assez rare, venant d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas à l'idée que je parte qu'elle est attristée, » souffla-t-elle. « C'est à l'idée que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, nous serons peut-être ennemie.

\- Vous pensez mener une guerre contre Dorne ?

\- Dorne ne pense-t-il pas à mener une guerre contre Stannis Baratheon, une fois les Lannister écrasés ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas de quoi lui et Doran avait pu parler, mais elle se doutait que ça devait avoir trait à quelques derniers conseils, quelques ordres à suivre tant qu'il serait avec elle. Elle l'entendit soupirer. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, le temps pour lui de s'approcher et de déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle réagit à peine, mais appuya sa tête contre son épaule quand il s'écarta. Il ne se défit pas. Elle sentit même sa main caresser distraitement sa nuque, le haut de son dos. Y aurait-il eu la moindre source de lumière qu'elle ne se serait _jamais_ permise un tel épanchement de faiblesse. Mais il faisait nuit une fois le soleil levé, tout ça serait terminé, oublié. Ou du moins, elle ferait comme si.

« Vous ne devriez pas penser à ça maintenant, » se contenta-t-il de répondre. « Même Doran n'est plus sur de rien.

\- Ah, ce sera sans doute mon épitaphe. Shara Arryn, celle qui fit douter le monde entier.

\- Ce serait plutôt adéquat. Du peu que j'en sache, vous avez même fait douter Tywin Lannister sur votre véritable allégeance.

\- Ça, c'est parce qu'il m'a laissée faire. »

Elle s'esclaffa tout bas et se redressa. Elle vit Oberyn secouer la tête. Elle l'imagina en train de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas difficile. Elle pouvait l'imaginer dans à peu près toutes les expressions, toutes les réactions. Souriant, agacé, amusé, inquiet, agressif, cynique… _Lubrique._ Elle chassa l'image de son esprit et se releva. Elle fit quelques pas vers sa fenêtre. De là, elle voyait une partie du port. Il y avait un navire, du moins elle croyait en discerner un de loin. Mais elle ne savait pas si c'était le leur.

Une partie d'elle ne voulait pas partir – la partie qui, contrairement à ce qu'elle disait et faisait depuis des mois, en avait assez de lutter et voulait juste trouver un endroit sur pour s'arrêter et respirer. Dorne avait réveillé cette partie d'elle. Les Jardins Aquatiques, surtout, et Arianne, et les enfants, les fontaines, les bassins, Doran… Elle pencha la tête.

« Vous vous êtes déjà demandé si tout cela valait la peine ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu votre question ?

\- Moi si, » continua-t-elle sans se préoccuper de la moquerie sous-jacente. « Le plus inquiétant, c'est que j'en arrive souvent à la conclusion que, non, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Alors pourquoi vous vous battez ?

\- D'habitude, c'est vous qui répondez à ce genre de questions. »

Il sourit – elle aurait juré qu'il avait souri. Et qu'il souriait toujours quand un tintement de cloches retentit, dans le lointain. Il se tendit et se leva. Il fouilla sous le lit, saisit sa valise et lui fit signe de le suivre. Stupéfaite et absolument pas préparée à l'idée de partir _tout de suite_ , elle lui rappela qu'elle était en robe de chambre. Il sortit du sac la première cape qu'il trouva, la lui lança et lui ordonna de nouveau de le suivre. Elle serra les dents et obéit.

Il l'emmena à travers des couloirs qu'elle ne connaissait pas jusqu'au point le plus proche du port – là où le navire qu'elle avait repéré les attendait. Elle l'observa longuement avant de repérer Doran, à l'autre bout du ponton. Il était là, dans sa chaise roulante, à regarder la scène. Près de lui, son garde du corps paraissait immense. _C'est lui qui a sonné la cloche._ Machinalement, elle resserra les pans de sa cape autour de ses épaules alors même qu'il faisait plus chaud que jamais. Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux, à part les deux princes et Areo Hotah. Pas d'équipage. Personne. Elle suivit alors Oberyn jusqu'à son frère et s'inclina légèrement.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas été tirée de votre sommeil, Lady Shara, » dit-il d'une voix calme. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre la moindre erreur, comme vous vous en doutez.

\- Evidemment.

\- Ce navire est l'un des navires personnels des Martell. Il a été aménagé… En conséquence, vous vous en rendrez vite compte. Vous ne risquerez rien, une fois installée.

\- Je vois. » Elle hocha la tête lentement. « Prince Doran, je…

\- Quand tout ceci sera terminé, nous aurons à parler, ma Lady. »

Elle acquiesça lentement. _Nous_ aurons à parler. Pas Stannis et lui, _elle_ et lui. L'homme savait comment la faire réagir, elle devait le lui accorder. Elle s'inclina de nouveau et, après un dernier regard, monta sur le navire complètement vide. Il était ancien, elle le sentait. Oberyn la mena jusqu'à la cabine. A tâtons, il palpa un pan de mur en lui faisant signe de rentrer. Elle déglutit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que celle dans laquelle elle avait vécu le trajet aller, plus confortable, aussi. Elle sentait l'encens, exactement comme le palais. Elle effleura un coussin en velours en se tournant pour l'observer.

Elle entendit finalement un cliquetis et elle vit le pan de mur pivoter pour laisser apercevoir une seconde cabine, plus petite, complètement aveugle. Il y entra et alluma les chandelles qui s'y trouvaient. Elle était tout aussi confortable et pour cause : elle se composait en tout et pour tout d'un immense lit couverts d'oreillers, de draps et de couvertures. Elle haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers son compagnon de voyage.

« C'est ce que Doran voulait dire, par aménagé en conséquence.

\- Et à quoi cette cabine servait, à l'origine ?

\- Disons qu'il a été plutôt utile lorsque je devais ramener mes diverses filles des quatre coins du monde, » éluda-t-il avec un sourire. « Une tristesse, d'ailleurs, que vous ne les ayez pas rencontrées.

\- Nous aurons le temps pour ça plus tard. J'imagine que je dois me cacher là dedans ? »

Il hocha la tête. Elle soupira et entra. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était pas agréable – l'endroit ressemblait juste terriblement à une cellule. Elle posa son sac au pied du lit, posa sa cape, et s'assit sur le matelas. Il lui jeta un regard compatissant qu'elle détesta à l'instant où elle l'aperçut.

« Je dois repartir. Je serai de retour dans une ou deux heures avec le reste de l'équipage. Vous êtes en sécurité, ici.

\- Autant qu'un oiseau dans une cage, j'imagine.

\- Vous n'êtes ce genre d'oiseau, Shara, » sourit-il. Il passa un doigt sur sa joue et indiqua un endroit précis du mur escamotable. « Appuyez ici en cas d'urgence, vous pourrez sortir. Mais ne le faites pas tant que je ne serai pas sur le navire. A tout à l'heure. »

Il referma le mur derrière lui et le silence retomba. Elle se laissa tomber entre les coussins, les yeux rivés sur le plafond de bois au dessus de ses yeux et, pendant un instant, regretta son choix. _Je ne veux pas repartir._ Elle voulait repartir. Elle ne savait plus. Avait-elle jamais su ? Elle serra les dents et secoua la tête lentement.

Et elle eut beau lutter, tenter de se garder réveillée, elle sentit le sommeil l'envahir et elle fut bientôt endormie, au milieu du lit, sa robe de chambre éparse sur le matelas, sa tête au milieu des oreillers, comme une poupée qu'on aurait abandonnée là.


	24. Chapter 24 - Cold as fire, hot as ice

**Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XXII – Cold as fire, hot as ice

Elle ne se réveilla que lorsque l'agitation sur le navire commença à devenir audible. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de se rappeler où elle se trouvait, pourquoi elle y était et surtout pourquoi elle était enfermée. Et même une fois tout cela en tête, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, vaguement oppressée. Assise au milieu du lit, entourée par toutes les chandelles à moitié agonisantes depuis qu'Oberyn les avait allumées, elle attendit plus ou moins patiemment qu'il revienne.

Et il ne revint pas avant qu'elle ne sente le navire s'ébranler et quitter les Jardins Aquatiques. Elle eut un dernier pincement au cœur avant de rejeter définitivement tout regret. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être sentimental ça ne l'avait jamais été. Hier avait été une erreur qui ne saurait se reproduire.

Elle était en train d'inspecter un des chandeliers quand elle entendit le mur basculer. Elle fit mine de ne pas réagir, le temps pour Oberyn de venir s'asseoir non loin d'elle. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment avant de se décider à rompre le silence en lâchant un soupir.

« C'est fait, vous avez quitté Dorne et nous voguons dans la direction que vous vouliez.

\- Quelle réussite, » lâcha-t-elle, sans la moindre once d'émotion. « Attendons d'être arrivés en un seul morceau, avant de crier victoire, voulez-vous ?

\- Vous n'avez plus confiance en moi ?

\- Ais-je un jour dit que j'avais confiance en vous ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Il sourit. Evidemment. Sans rien ajouter, elle sortit du réduit et se rendit dans la cabine, ravie de voir qu'à la lueur du jour, elle paraissait confortable. Le lit était plus petit, mais l'endroit ressemblait presque à une véritable chambre. Elle resserra les pans de sa cape autour de ses épaules, plus par réflexe que par nécessité, et se mit à fouiller sa valise pour retrouver son journal sous le regard curieux d'Oberyn. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha pour mieux le voir.

C'était celui du capitaine, celui dans lequel elle écrivait depuis leur trajet aller. La couverture était en cuir grossier, les pages, en parchemin de piètre qualité, et l'encre qu'elle avait utilisée pendant la traversée, pâteuse, mais elle y tenait. Du moins, elle se rendait compte qu'elle y tenait. Les quelques pages qu'elle avait rédigées dans le palais étaient plus élégantes, mais dans le fond, elle n'y avait pas fait plus attention.

« Un journal ? » s'enquit-il. « Je ne vous pensais pas le genre de femme à tenir un journal.

\- Pourquoi donc ? N'y-a-t-il qu'un type de femme qui écrivent un journal ?

\- La plupart y racontent leurs problèmes de cœur ou d'employé de maison. Je doute que ce soit le cas.

\- Alors disons que j'écris un journal _masculin._ Ça vous irait mieux ? »

Son ton, cynique, arracha à Oberyn un vague soupir. Elle reposa l'ouvrage au milieu des vêtements et jeta un œil par le hublot. De ce côté-ci du navire, on ne voyait que la mer. Elle devinait qu'à des kilomètres de là s'étendaient les côtes d'Essos. Elle avait un jour songé à s'y rendre, ne serait-ce que pour se défaire de l'influence de son père. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à fuir Jon Arryn – c'était une habitude plus qu'autre chose de rechercher des alternatives. Elle avait toujours su que sa place était à Port-Réal, au pire aux Eyriés. Où aurait-elle été d'autre ?

« Nous en avons pour combien de temps de traversée, selon vous ?

\- Si pressée de retrouver le vieux Stannis ? M'auriez-vous caché quelque chose, Shara ?

\- Non, » répondit-elle avec un sérieux presque glaçant. « Je me demande juste combien de temps je vais devoir passer enfermée là-dedans. »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle n'était pas véritablement d'humeur à plaisanter. L'idée même d'être un passager clandestin commençait à la fatiguer, même si elle commençait à s'y habituer. De toute façon, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie et c'était de finalement arriver au Nord et d'être enfin véritablement utile. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à relevait bien plus de la survie que d'autre chose.

Oberyn parut noter son changement d'humeur. Il ne fit pas la moindre remarque, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Il se contenta de lui répondre qu'ils en auraient pour deux fois plus longtemps que le voyage aller, ce qui la plongea dans une lassitude morne pour le reste de la journée.

 _Lassitude morne_ aurait d'ailleurs pu être un bon résumé de la totalité de la traversée. Pour une raison inconnue, Oberyn ne paraissait pas vraiment enclin à essayer de réveiller son arrogance ou sa vivacité – elle ne le voyait pas beaucoup, en vérité. Elle était seule une bonne partie de la journée et, le reste du temps, ils restaient tous les deux dans leur coin. Et malgré sa fierté qui lui commandait de ne pas s'offenser d'un tel traitement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. N'avait-il pas été amical, si ce n'est même clairement charmeur à Port-Réal et Dorne ? Où était la différence, maintenant qu'ils voguaient en direction du Nord ?

Il passait le plus clair de son temps sur le pont, hors de son atteinte. C'était un cercle vicieux : moins elle le voyait, plus son ressentiment envers lui grandissait et plus le peu de temps qu'il passait ensemble était désagréable. Mais à aucun moment il ne la gratifia d'une explication. Il avait tout simplement l'air d'avoir oublié ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux ces dernières semaines. Et malgré toute la volonté qu'elle mettait à se convaincre que ça n'avait pas d'importance, ça en avait. _Ça en a beaucoup trop._

Toujours est-il que la traversée fut donc lasse et morne. Le peu de discussion qu'ils parvenaient à avoir avait trait au temps de traversée qu'il restait – c'est dire l'intérêt de ces discussions. Quand il lui annonça qu'il toucherait terre le lendemain, elle parvint à peine à se réjouir. Quand il ajouta qu'il avait envoyé un corbeau pour avertir Stannis, plusieurs jours auparavant, qu'ils accosteraient à Blancport, elle se contenta d'acquiescer devant l'initiative. Aurait-il été plus supportable ces dernières semaines qu'elle l'aurait remerciée. Elle n'en avait pas envie.

Elle passa la nuit à refaire sa valise, emmitouflée dans sa cape et sa robe la plus épaisse. Le peu d'intérêt qu'Oberyn avait pu lui témoigner avait eu des conséquences sur son apparence : elle s'était contentée d'une rapide tresse pour toute la durée du voyage et n'avait pas eu ne serait-ce que l'idée d'enfiler la seule robe élégante qu'elle avait emmenée. _Pourquoi faire ?_ Elle n'allait pas se prostituer pour un peu d'attention.

Ils arrivèrent de nuit, ce qui facilita sa sortie. Ils attendirent que le capitaine soit occupé avec les administrateurs du port pour descendre. Respirer de l'air pur lui fit presque mal à la gorge – il était froid, glacial, même. Celui de la cabine était saturé, parfois moite. Elle s'y était faite mais elle se rendait compte seulement maintenant d'à quel point elle avait été oppressée. Capuche rabattue sur le front, elle suivit Oberyn jusqu'à attendre le centre du port. Elle connaissait un peu Blancport c'était là que son navire accostait quand elle rendait visite à Ned Stark. De nuit, la ville n'était pas aussi bruyante qu'elle l'était de jour et elle peina à reconnaître les lieux.

« Quelqu'un est-il sensé nous attendre ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'eux. « Nous ne devrions pas rester là, nous sommes trop à découvert.

\- Si nous voulons savoir si Stannis a envoyé quelqu'un, il faut que ce quelqu'un nous repère.

\- Et si j'étais Tywin, j'aurais envoyé des hommes attendre le premier navire en provenance de Dorne et se faire passer pour un _quelqu'un_ de Stannis. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Où est passé votre prudence ?

\- C'est vous qui êtes prudente, pas moi. »

Elle serra les dents. C'était un bon résumé de leurs derniers échanges – froids, sans le moindre intérêt. Elle finit par s'écarter du chemin de tous les passants pour se dissimuler dans l'ombre des piles de caisses qui encombrait le port. En pleine nuit, il était difficile de reconnaître qui que ce soit et elle voyait mal comment le moindre agent de Stannis pourrait les reconnaître. _Surtout si ledit agent n'a jamais vu ni Oberyn ni moi._ Elle serra les dents et croisa les bras.

Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour que son regard soit attiré par leur capitaine en pleine discussion avec un homme emmitouflé lui aussi dans une épaisse cape. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle voie ce qu'ils faisaient exactement, mais elle crut le voir déposer de l'argent dans sa main avant qu'il ne se penche comme pour écouter ce que le capitaine avait à lui dire.

« Oberyn, » dit-elle d'une voix crispée, oubliant les convenances au profit de l'efficacité. « Il se passe quelque chose là-bas.

\- Je vois ça. Ne bougez pas.

\- Je crois plutôt que... » Le capitaine venait de pointer leur direction. « … Que nous devrions bouger. Et vite.

\- Non, attendez.

\- Quoi ? Mais s'il…

\- Je vous aie dit d'attendre. »

 _Espèce de…_ Elle se retint de l'injurier et le laissa se glisser devant elle. Après tout, d'eux deux, il était le seul à avoir le droit d'être là. Elle vit l'homme s'approcher d'eux lentement, son visage toujours dissimulé sous sa capuche. Il ne la retira pas quand il arriva à la hauteur d'Oberyn. Il y eut un long silence avant qu'il ne se décide à parler.

Long silence qu'elle passa à le dévisager. Il était vêtu de noir, ce qui le rendait encore plus difficile à reconnaître, et brouillait les contours de ses vêtements. La seule chose qu'elle voyait assez clairement, c'était cette chose qu'il portait à son cou et qui tressautait quand il marchait. _Une bourse ? Un collier ?_

« Bien le bonsoir, » prononça-t-il d'une voix feutré, méconnaissable. « Prince Oberyn ?

\- Cela dépend de qui le demande.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Je crois que si, au contraire. »

Elle vit Oberyn poser sa main sur la dague qu'il portait à sa taille. Son cœur se souleva. _Qu'est ce qu'il a autour du cou bon sang…_ Elle savait que chaque seconde qui passait encourageait un peu plus son compagnon à la méfiance. Le silence était tendu, les deux hommes, sur le qui-vive. Le mystérieux inconnu tentait de la regarder, mais elle restait derrière la silhouette massive du dornien, le cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure.

 _Une bourse autour du cou…_ Elle se redressa brusquement et contourna Oberyn pour se placer entre lui l'inconnu qui n'en était pas un. Elle l'entendit protester mais lui ordonna de lâcher son arme. Il ne le fit pas, mais suspendit son geste, une main sur son épaule. Elle le repoussa vertement et fixa la capuche qui lui faisait face.

« Chevalier Oignon, » le salua-t-elle d'une voix plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était. « Comment va votre main droite ?

\- Ma main _gauche_ se porte à merveilles, Lady Shara.

\- Ser Mervault, je vous présente le prince Oberyn Martell. » Elle se décala et laissa les deux homme se serrer la main bon gré mal gré. « Prince Oberyn…

\- Il faudra que Stannis Baratheon apprenne à ses agents à être un peu plus clairs sur leur intention.

\- La guerre, mon prince, réclame tout sauf de la clarté. »

 _Je suis en sécurité,_ pensa-t-elle en observant la Main de Stannis. Il ne lui avait envoyé personne d'autre que _sa Main_. L'idée même l'emplissait d'une fierté qu'elle contenait avec difficulté. Elle n'eut cependant guère le temps de s'appesantir sur la question puisqu'il leur fit signe de le suivre rapidement. Oberyn lui jeta un vague regard avant de lui faire signe d'avancer. Elle emboîta le pas de Davos et s'enfonça dans les ruelles de Blancport jusqu'à une des multiples portes de la ville. Il jeta au garde une bourse remplie de pièces et leur fit signe de grimper sur l'un des trois chevaux qui les attendaient.

Elle monta en amazone, handicapée par sa robe et partit au galop en voyant que c'était ce que faisait leur guide. Ils conservèrent cette allure jusqu'à ce que la ville ne soit plus en vue. Davos ne ralentit que lorsqu'ils eurent atteint un petit bois dans lequel il s'enfonça. Elle ne discuta pas et le suivit. Il faisait toujours nuit noire, même si on pouvait commencer à voir les premières lueurs de l'aube loin à l'horizon. Elle le rejoignit alors et encourage sa monture à s'aligner à la vitesse de celle de Mervault. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Ma Lady. C'est une joie de vous voir en bonne santé.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de vous voir, Ser Davos, » soupira-t-elle. « Ces derniers mois ont été…

\- Eprouvants, à n'en point douter. Sa majesté et moi avons été… Pour le moins stupéfaits quand nous avons appris votre évasion.

\- Pas autant que moi lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'avais réussi à m'enfuir, je le crains. »

Elle l'entendit rire doucement. Davos Mervault était un de ces rares hommes de bien qui entouraient usuellement les hommes de pouvoir. Comme son père avec Robert Baratheon, il assurait les arrières de Stannis et lui prodiguait tous les conseils qu'il estimait utiles. Et ses conseils étaient incroyablement utiles, d'une manière bien différente de celle de Jon Arryn en son temps. Il _savait_ comment pensaient les petites gens. Il connaissait la vie, la véritable vie, en dehors de la guerre et des châteaux. Et il était juste au point d'en devenir parfois _trop_ bon. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de guerres, pas plus que son roi. C'était là qu'elle intervenait.

Oberyn, derrière eux, fermait la marche. Il ne paraissait pas plus intéressé par leur discussion que cela. Shara ne chercha pas à l'impliquer. Il n'avait pas besoin de _tout_ savoir et elle n'avait absolument pas _envie_ qu'il sache tout. Surtout avec son attitude. La confiance qu'elle avait placée en lui se trouvait sérieusement remise en cause, quoiqu'il en dise ou en pense. _N'y pense pas, tu as mieux à faire._

« Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ?

\- Positives, madame. Le concours de nos armées et de celles du Nord nous a permis de reprendre le Conflans. Seuls les Jumeaux résistent encore, » précisa-t-il. « C'est là que nous nous rendons.

\- Sa majesté est-elle parvenue à obtenir le concours des armées du Nord ?

\- Lady Sansa et Lord Snow ont considéré notre cause juste.

\- Lord Snow ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle pensait Jon Snow au Mur, là où il s'était rendu peu de temps après le départ de son père pour Port-Réal. Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'y trouvait d'ailleurs toujours. Elle n'avait guère pris le temps de s'enquérir des nouvelles du Mur, ces derniers temps, de sorte qu'elle ne savait que peu de choses de ce qu'il s'y passait. Visiblement, suffisamment de choses pour qu'un de ses frères jurés se soit retrouvé au milieu des tractations entre Sansa et Stannis. Davos remarqua son interrogation et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au Nord, le Mur était sur le point d'être assiégé par les Sauvageons. Jon Snow avait fait envoyé des corbeaux dans tout le royaume pour demander de l'aide aux seigneurs des Sept Couronnes, y compris à sa majesté, » expliqua-t-il. « Sa majesté a insisté pour intervenir et protéger le Mur. Ce que nous avons fait.

\- Tout ceci ne m'explique pas pourquoi un frère-juré…

\- Le Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit, depuis la dernière élection, en vérité. » Il fit une pause, lui laissant le temps de digérer l'information. « Sa majesté l'a autorisé à faire partie des négociations avec sa sœur, Lady Sansa.

\- Agit-il en sa qualité de Lord Commandant… Ou en tant que seigneur du Nord ? »

 _Il suffit que je disparaisse deux semaines du paysage politique de Westeros pour que toute l'héraldique soit chamboulée,_ songea-t-elle. Les choses se compliquaient – elle avait compté sur la naïveté de Sansa Stark pour laisser Stannis faire à peu près ce qu'il voulait de ses armées. Si son demi-frère intervenait dans cet équilibre déjà instable, elle n'était pas certaine que les choses se passent si simplement. D'autant plus qu'après le couronnement de Robb Stark, elle ne serait pas surprise de voir le Nord proclamer un nouveau roi en la personne de ce jeune homme qui était à peu près tout ce que le Jeune Loup avait pu être… _En mieux._

Cela dit, Davos n'avait pas l'air moins dubitatif qu'elle, pour être honnête. Il avait même l'air plutôt sceptique. Il n'était pas noble de naissance, tous ces statuts, toutes ces tractations, c'était trop pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle aussi, elle en était fatiguée.

« La distinction n'est pas très claire, je le crains, » finit-il par répondre. « Mais sa majesté vous expliquera tout cela bien mieux que moi.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Rien n'est simple, ces derniers temps. » Elle sourit. « Comment vont son altesse Selyse et la princesse Shôren ?

\- Elles s'accoutument au climat du Nord. La reine Selyse est quelque peu… Incommodée.

\- Oh, je vois. Et… » Elle hésita un instant. « Lady Melissandre ? »

Le visage de Mervault se ferma instantanément. Il la détestait. Et encore, le mot était faible – elle détestait Oberyn quand il agissait comme il agissait en ce moment. Elle haïssait Cersei Lannister. Mais lui détestait Lady Melissandre comme elle détestait Tywin. De manière entière, dévorante, irrationnelle. _Quoique, c'est extrêmement rationnel de haïr Tywin Lannister._ Ses yeux revinrent sur le chemin qu'ils empruntaient.

Elle ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement. Elle était intrigante, pour sur – elle était même extrêmement mystérieuse. Cela faisait d'elle un objet de curiosité pour la majorité du royaume, mais pour Stannis, elle était plutôt une sorte de conseillère personnelle/maîtresse, s'il fallait croire les rumeurs. Elle n'y croyait pas. Stannis n'était pas le genre d'hommes à avoir une maîtresse. Alors une maîtresse d'Asshaï, sorcière qui plus est ? Elle allait reprendre quand elle entendit Oberyn se rapprocher. Elle retint un soupir et tourna la tête vers lui. Il ne la regardait pas. Il regardait Davos.

« Allons-nous nous arrêter ?

\- Nous changerons de monture une fois que nous serons arrivés en vue du Neck, » répondit la Main du roi. « Nous devons faire vite. Même si le Nord est pacifié, il reste encore quelques alliés des Bolton et des Lannister.

\- Que sont-ils devenus, d'ailleurs ?

\- Lady Sansa a ordonné leur exécution.

\- Elle aurait pu se servir d'eux contre les Lannister, » objecta le dornien. « Enfin, c'est ce qui arrive quand on place du pouvoir dans les mains d'une enfant. »

Elle faillit se retourner pour le gifler, mais se retint. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?_ Pourquoi était-il si odieux ? Ils n'étaient plus à Dorne, il aurait dû se sentir… Au moins aurait-il dû prudent ! _Au lieu de ça il est tout simplement impudent. Et insupportable._ Davos haussa les épaules. Encore une fois, ce genre de considérations le dépassaient de loin. Il accéléra pour leur ouvrir la voie et laisser le binôme légèrement en arrière.

Et le silence qui retomba fut encore plus lourd que celui qui plombait la cabine du navire. Elle serra les dents, encore une fois, et attendit un long moment avant de finalement crever l'abcès. Essayer, du moins.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

\- Aucun, » répondit-il avec le plus grand des calmes. « Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Vous êtes…

\- Glacial ? Vous savez ce que ça fait, désormais.

\- Est-ce que _j'ai_ fait quelque chose qui vous aurait déplu, mon prince ? »

Il l'observa un long moment avant de répondre. Et elle aurait juré voir quelque chose dans ses yeux – elle les avait suffisamment fixés pour savoir quand ils cachaient quelque chose. Le temps qu'elle s'en rende compte, ce quelque chose avait disparu comme il était apparu et son regard redevint neutre. Il sourit vaguement et il se remit à fixer leur route, comme si de rien n'était. _Qu'est ce que…_

Il y avait quelque chose – il y avait forcément quelque chose. Elle n'avait ni le temps ni le loisir de chercher ce qu'il avait, ce qu'il passait, mais il n'était pas ainsi sans raison. Elle tenta alors de se repasser tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Dorne. Il l'avait embrassée avant qu'ils ne partent, tout semblait parfaitement dans l'ordre… _Jusqu'à ce qu'ils me laissent dans la cabine._ Qu'avait-il fait en attendant l'équipage ?

« Non, madame. » Sa voix était aussi neutre que son regard et c'était presque plus terrifiant que lorsqu'il s'énervait. « En revanche, vous devriez sans doute accélérer si vous ne voulez pas perdre Ser Mervault de vue. »

Il éperonna sa monture et il la dépassa. Elle le regarda faire, confuse, avant de l'imiter et de rejoindre Davos. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle le pouvait : il ne lui laissait aucun indice. Elle secoua la tête et, pour le moment, chassa ces questions de son esprit. Une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés aux Jumeaux, Stannis aurait besoin d'elle aussi clairvoyante et concentrée que possible et le chemin serait suffisamment difficile pour qu'elle ne s'encombre pas _en plus_ des problèmes de caractère du dornien. _Plus tard._ Plus tard.


	25. Chapter 25 - All that could have been

**A/N :** Petit retard, j'ai eu une journée assez occupée hier. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XXV – All that could have been

Alors même qu'elle n'aurait jamais pouvoir penser une chose pareille, elle se surprit, dans les derniers instants de leur voyage jusqu'aux Jumeaux, regretter celui qu'elle avait fait dans la navire d'Oberyn. Tout son mépris, son indifférence, l'étrange façon qu'il avait de brutalement la rejeter à chaque fois qu'elle osait lui adresser la parole, tout ça n'était rien à côté des _douleurs_ qu'elle éprouvait désormais. Elle avait l'impression que son corps entier était un seul et même spasme douloureux qui pulsait en permanence. Et le froid n'arrangeait rien au problème : traverser le Neck fut une véritable épreuve.

Et bien qu'Oberyn ait la fierté de ne rien laisser paraître, elle savait qu'il ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux qu'elle : tout comme elle, il n'était pas habitué au froid mordant et humide du Nord, tout comme elle, il n'était pas habitué à passer _autant_ de temps à cheval et, tout comme elle, l'accumulation des trajets l'avait épuisé. Il ne prétendit pas le contraire, cela dit, et ne semblait pas plus heureux qu'elle de se réveiller chaque matin en sachant qu'il allait devoir passer une nouvelle journée juché sur le dos d'un cheval.

Davos n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large qu'eux deux, bien que plus habitués aux températures extrêmes et aux efforts prononcés. Il se rendit vite compte qu'elle était au bord de l'épuisement, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Ils devaient arriver aux Jumeaux le plus vite possible. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire une pause, de prendre une journée de repos ou de s'offrir le luxe de loger dans un château. Ils devaient rester incognito, du moins autant que possible.

Quand, enfin, les Jumeaux furent en vue, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle tourna alors la tête vers Oberyn et fut presque stupéfaite de le voir sourire. _C'est la première fois depuis Dorne… Non ?_ Elle n'était plus certaine. Il avait longuement parlé avec Davos, parfois de manière très amicale, mais elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu sourire aussi sincèrement depuis les Jardins Aquatiques. Elle se maudit, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Pauvre sourire, en vérité elle était pâle, ses yeux étaient cerclés de grandes cernes et ses vêtements rendaient lentement l'âme. Aussi lumineux qu'il pouvait être, il n'était rien de plus que la seule chose qu'il lui restait actuellement de sa superbe.

« Notre camp se trouve un peu plus loin, près de la Verfurque, » annonça Davos en indiquant une direction. « Nous y sommes presque, madame.

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, messer. Je vais bien. »

 _Mensonge_ , songea-t-elle. Mais elle pouvait bien tenir encore quelques minutes. Ils mirent leurs montures au pas et, lentement, ils s'approchèrent des tentes qui composaient le camp de Stannis Baratheon. Au début, elle se demanda comment un si petit camp pouvait espérer tenir un siège et, surtout, où se trouvaient ses hommes. C'est lorsqu'ils s'en rapprochèrent un peu plus qu'elle comprit qu'il était immense – et tentaculaire.

Tous les étendards se côtoyaient. L'or et noir des Baratheon, marqué du cœur enflammé de R'hllor étaient encerclé par l'argent et noir des Stark et par l'azur et blanc des Arryn. Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté quand elle vit flotter _son_ sigil et ne put s'empêcher de se remettre à sourire. La Truite Tully flottaient de l'autre côté du camp, au plus près de la rivière, tandis que des dizaines d'autres maisons mineures avaient affiché leurs couleurs près de celles de leur suzerain.

Le camp tout entier bruissait d'activité et une rumeur persistante les suivit tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la plus grande des tentes – celle de Stannis. Elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre un peu plus rapidement à l'idée de le revoir. Ce n'était pas de la timidité, ce n'était pas non plus de l'orgueil. Elle avait juste fait beaucoup de choses pour en arriver là et, parmi ces choses, il y avait des choses qui ne _pouvaient_ pas lui plaire. _Mon mariage, par exemple._

Quand ils descendirent de leur monture, elle grimaça et sentit ses jambes céder un peu sous son poids. Elle serra les dents et feignit l'assurance en se redressant. Machinalement, elle passa sa main gantée sur ses cheveux pour s'assurer que le désastre n'était pas _trop_ visible et suivit Davos. Il s'annonça. Les gardes se décalèrent pour les laisser entrer dans la tente royale.

Elle n'avait à vrai dire rien de royal, si ce n'est sa taille l'intérieur n'était que chichement meublé et c'était à peine s'il y avait un fauteuil faisant office de trône. _Il n'y en a pas, d'ailleurs,_ remarqua-t-elle. Il y avait bien une grande table installée au milieu de la pièce et couverte d'une carte elle-même recouverte de différents pions représentant à la fois leurs forces et celles des Lannister. _Impressionnant,_ pensa-t-elle en comptant rapidement le nombre d'armées qu'ils possédaient. Elle n'eut guère le temps de faire de l'arithmétique, cependant, puisque Stannis apparut rapidement devant eux. Elle s'agenouilla rapidement, au mépris de ses courbatures qui hurlèrent sous l'effort. Il leur ordonna immédiatement de se relever et s'approcha d'eux.

L'homme n'avait guère changé, en ces quelques mois. Toujours aussi austère, aussi sévère. Il y avait peut-être quelques rides autour de ses yeux dont elle ne se souvenait pas, mais c'était sans doute tout. Il portait son armure flanquée du cœur enflammé de sa femme rouge. Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel il les observa tous les trois, avant de se fendre de ce qui ressemblait chez lui à un sourire.

« Seigneur Main, » salua-t-il Davos. « Lady Shara. Prince Oberyn. Je ne vous ferai pas l'injure de vous demander si votre voyage a été agréable.

\- Ce serait inutile, en effet. » Oberyn secoua la tête sans quitter l'homme des yeux. « Nous avons fait beaucoup de chemin pour venir jusqu'à vous.

\- Et je vous en remercie, mon prince. Cela étant, je ne vais pas non plus convoquer un conseil de guerre dans l'immédiat et vous avez besoin de repos. »

 _Un moyen de nous dire d'aller nous rendre présentables._ Elle s'inclina rapidement, imitant Davos et Oberyn qui sortaient déjà, mais s'avança quant à elle vers Stannis. Il y eut un instant de flottement, pendant lequel les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient restèrent immobiles en attendant une réaction, n'importe laquelle. Le souverain finit par hocher la tête et leur faire signe de disposer. Ils obtempérèrent, non sans que le dornien lui lance un dernier regard un brin suspicieux. Elle ne le lui rendit pas.

Elle avait besoin de parler à Stannis avant que la guerre ne reprenne officiellement, et elle pouvait bien faire abstraction de son envie irrépressible de se nettoyer et de sa fatigue pour cela. Ce serait sans doute l'une des seules occasions qu'elle aurait de lui parler seul à seul – Melissandre n'était pas là. Il la fixa un long moment avant de reprendre.

« Vous avez l'air épuisée, ma Lady.

\- Le voyage a été éprouvant, majesté, » se justifia-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aigüe. « Mais je souhaitais vous parler.

\- Eh bien parlez. Je vous écoute. »

Elle déglutit. Il n'avait jamais été facile de _parler_ à Stannis Baratheon. Exactement comme Tywin Lannister, il était un homme de peu de mots, mais contrairement à lui, il allait jusqu'à ne pas parler quand il aurait dû le faire. Elle se rendit compte, alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots, qu'il y avait sans doute plus de ressemblances entre les deux hommes qu'elle ne se l'était figurée jusqu'ici. Auraient-ils été du même côté qu'ils auraient sans doute formé un binôme mortel. Au lieu de cela, ils formaient un tandem dangereux et mortel qui déchirait le royaume, les familles et l'histoire.

« Ser Mervault m'a rapidement exposé la situation, » continua-t-elle d'une voix un peu assurée. « Je suis ravie de voir que toutes vos opérations ont été un succès.

\- Il aura sans doute oublié de mentionner que la prise de Vivesaigues s'est faite au prix de trop nombreuses morts et que les Jumeaux nous résistent encore.

\- La situation est néanmoins bien meilleure que lorsque j'ai quitté Port-Réal, altesse.

\- Ne l'aurait-elle pas été que vous auriez plongé le royaume dans le chaos. »

Elle déglutit. Elle eut brusquement envie de faire demi-tour pour suivre Oberyn, mais elle résista. Elle se tint droite, fière, ainsi qu'elle s'était toujours tenue et fit mine de ne pas avoir compris son sous-entendu. Ses dernières manœuvres avaient été risquées à tous points de vue. Au sien, mais aussi et surtout à celui du royaume. Si elle avait échoué, le Val aurait été pris d'assaut. Sans doute défendu par le Nord, la confrontation aurait de nouveau été directe et sans véritable chef pour diriger les assauts, les Lannister auraient balayé tout espoir de victoire en un clin d'œil. _En une fuite._ Elle finit par acquiescer.

« Si mes décisions ont heurté votre majesté…

\- Certaines de vos décisions m'ont surpris, » admit-il avant de retourner se pencher sur sa carte. « Certaines de vos décisions m'ont déplu. Mais vous ne faites jamais rien sans raison, Shara, et si nous sommes parvenus à reprendre le dessus, c'est en partie grâce à vous. Je ne vais pas le nier.

\- Altesse, je…

\- A quel prix avez-vous obtenu l'aide de Dorne ? »

Elle lâcha un soupir. Si c'était Dorne qui devait constamment revenir sur le tapis, il allait falloir qu'elle lui explique rapidement qu'ils _n'étaient pas_ leurs alliés. En tout cas, pas les leurs, et ça faisait toute la différence. _Cela dit, ils ne sont pas les miens non plus._ Il releva les yeux de sa carte quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui répondait pas et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Elle mit encore quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il était en train de s'imaginer tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour obtenir leur aide et secoua la tête. Son esprit épuisé fonctionnait au ralenti et elle peinait à suivre le fil de ses propres idées.

« Je ne leur aie rien promis, si ce n'est le jugement de Tywin Lannister pour la mort de la princesse Elia.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup. Vous promettez en mon nom, désormais ?

\- Vous jugerez Lord Lannister quoiqu'il arrive, » objecta-t-elle sans faiblir. « Ce ne sera qu'un chef d'accusation parmi des dizaines.

\- Une telle promesse aurait justifié votre arrivée ici saine et sauve, pas la présence du prince Oberyn à vos côtés.

\- Le prince Doran veut s'assurer que ses intérêts seront respectés. »

Stannis acquiesça et lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle s'avança vers la table et observa plus précisément les pions placés sur la carte. Des navires Lannister étaient renversés au niveau de Salins – là où sa flotte avait été sabotée par ses hommes. Elle eut un petit sourire en voyant qu'une majorité des hommes qui s'y trouvaient étaient retenus prisonniers un peu partout dans le Val, le Nord et la frontière du Conflans.

Son sourire disparut cependant quand elle vit la quantité d'armées que semblait posséder la maison Tyrell, toujours alliée à la couronne. Elle les compta mentalement – avec les armées royales et Lannister, ou ce qu'il en resterait une fois les Jumeaux définitivement pris, les Tyrell représentaient toujours une menace sérieuse. Elle entendit Stannis pousser un soupir quand il désigna Hautjardin.

« Les avis divergent quant à ce qu'il faudrait faire des Tyrell, » lâcha-t-il. « La flotte Redwyne concurrence celle que nous possédons, et le Bief est suffisamment riche pour résister à une attaque frontale.

\- Nous pourrions essayer de nous en faire des alliés.

\- Ils sont liés aux Lannister par le mariage. Ils ne lâcheront pas leur couronne.

A moins qu'ils ne comprennent que les Lannister ne peuvent pas gagner, » objecta-t-elle en penchant la tête. « Une fois que les Jumeaux seront pris, nos armées tiendront toute la partie septentrionale de Westeros. Les Tyrell ne sont pas des combattants, ce sont des ambitieux. Ils retourneront leur veste si nous leur en laissons l'occasion. »

Elle réfléchit. Mettre en difficulté Tywin et les siens était probablement ce à quoi elle excellait, ces derniers temps. La maison de l'Ouest avait déjà perdu de sa superbe en accusant l'un des siens d'un régicide – le juger innocent l'avait totalement décrédibilisée. _Tiens mais d'ailleurs, où est Tyrion ?_ Elle essayait de se souvenir des informations qu'elle avait pu glaner, mais aucune d'entre elles ne concernaient le Nain, de sorte qu'elle ne savait pas s'il était mort, toujours à la capitale ou à l'autre bout du royaume. Elle finit par poser la question à Stannis qui secoua la tête.

« Il s'est enfui peu de temps après vous. Les rumeurs veulent que le Régicide l'y ait aidé.

\- Vous ne savez où il pourrait se trouver ?

\- Nous n'avons pas cherché à le savoir, » dit-il, lapidaire. « Nous ne nous ferons pas alliés des Lannister, même nains, même rejetés.

\- Bien sûr, votre majesté. »

 _C'est là toute la différence entre lui et moi,_ songea-t-elle. Elle aurait un peu plus pesé l'idée, avant de la rejeter. En l'occurrence, elle n'avait pas quitté Tyrion Lannister dans les meilleures conditions puisqu'elle avait aidé son père à le condamner – mais dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été un allié de poids, conscient des faiblesses de sa maison, de la capitale et, surtout, politiquement et militairement compétent. _Plus que Sansa Stark, en tout cas._

« Nous parlerons de tout cela demain, » déclara-t-il en se redressant. « Allez vous reposer.

\- Je suis à votre service, altesse.

\- Je sais. » Il y eut un semblant de sourire sur ses lèvres, l'espace d'un instant. « Et je vous en suis reconnaissant. »

Elle lui renvoya son sourire et s'inclina avant de sortir à son tour. Elle eut la surprise de trouver un soldat du Val en train de l'attendre. Quand il la reconnut, il s'agenouilla et se confondit en marques de respect. Elle lui ordonna de se relever et lui sourit, à lui aussi. C'était un jeune homme – un très jeune homme. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant, mais elle était à peu près certaine qu'il devait être noble à la manière dont il s'exprimait et se conduisait. Elle ne le lui demanda pas, cependant, et se contenta de le suivre jusqu'aux tentes Arryn. Il lui présenta la sienne avant de s'incliner de nouveau et de disparaître.

Voir autant de bleu lui donna presque l'impression de se réveiller d'un long sommeil fait de pourpre et d'or – le Faucon était partout, des draps du lit jusqu'aux meubles en passant par les tentures. Même la femme de chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée était vêtue d'azur. Elle, en revanche, n'était pas noble. Elle était probablement une fille du coin qui avait accepté le poste pour gagner un peu d'argent et essayer de survivre à la guerre. Mais elle était polie, discrète, et elle eut la décence de ne pas faire le moindre commentaire sur l'état de ses vêtements, cheveux et corps en général. _Mais après tout, venant de quelqu'un qui connaît la faim, ce serait sans doute malvenu._ Tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à démêler ses cheveux, Shara l'observait dans le petit miroir en face d'elle.

« Quel est ton nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Cyriel, madame.

\- Est-ce que tu vis ici, Cyriel ? » Elle n'avait parlé pendant des semaines qu'à des hommes, si on ne comptait pas les quelques entretiens qu'elle avait eu avec Ellaria et Arianne. Elle avait envie de conversation futile pour reposer un peu son esprit malmené. « Ou est-ce que tu es venu avec l'armée du Val ?

\- Je vis ici, madame. Avec mon père et mes frères. »

La jeune fille avait une voix fluette, mais assurée. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment impressionnée. Moins, en tout cas, que les idiotes de dames de compagnie de Port-Réal. Elle faisait juste son travail. Consciencieusement, certes, mais sans se laisser terrifiée par une jeune fille qui, finalement, n'était pas beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle croisa son regard et elles échangèrent un sourire. _Eh bien._ Si elle avait su qu'il suffisait d'embaucher des gens du commun pour avoir une dame de compagnie _de bonne compagnie._

« On ne t'a pas obligée à venir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, madame, » répondit-elle en tressant de nouveau ses cheveux avant d'enrouler la natte en un chignon bas. « Je suis venue lorsque j'ai appris que l'on avait besoin de femme de chambre.

\- Je vois. Est-ce que tu es mariée ?

\- Pas encore, madame. Avec la guerre, ce n'est pas facile de trouver un mari, tous les hommes se battent. »

Encore une fois, elle avait répondu à sa question avec une assurance et une honnêteté désarmante. Mais elle parut se rendre compte que ce qu'elle avait imaginé n'être qu'une simple constatation aurait pu être compris comme une critique par la Dame du Val, principale belligérante du conflit, juste devant elle. Elle baissa alors les yeux et rougit un peu en s'excusant.

Mais elle avait raison, après tout. Qui était-elle pour lui dire le contraire ? La guerre arrachait les fils, frères, pères et maris de tout le monde. _Sauf le mien, évidemment,_ songea-t-elle amèrement. Elle la rassura et la remercia de son aide une fois qu'elle fut nettoyée et habillée. Comprenant qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle plus tôt, elle la remercia chaudement avant de sortir et de la laisser seule.

Enfin, seule. A peine fut-elle sortie et à peine Shara crut-elle enfin possible de se reposer qu'Oberyn entra. Elle retint un soupir d'agacement et lui lança un regard un brin lassé. Lui aussi avait profité des largesses de Stannis pour se laver et se donner un air un peu plus présentable. Cela dit, c'était assez étrange de le voir porter des vêtements nordiens en lieu et place de ses habituelles tuniques sudistes. _Ça lui va bien. Enfin, ça lui irait mieux s'il était un tant soi peu agréable._ Elle lui fit signe de prendre un siège et s'assit en face de lui.

« Vous avez passé un certain temps avec Stannis, » nota-t-il sans prendre la peine de faire semblant de le considérer comme un roi. « Est-ce que je devrais être jaloux ?

\- Non. Et vous n'en auriez aucun droit.

\- Vous êtes vexée, Shara. » Son ton, presque enjoué, lui ressemblait beaucoup plus. « J'ai donc réussi à vous vexer ?

\- Vous avez réussi à m'agacer. Mais vous y arrivez depuis un certain temps. »

Elle posa les mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, tentant de ne pas donner l'air d'être tendue. Ce qu'elle était. Elle en avait assez d'Oberyn et de ses changements d'humeur. Il ne pouvait pas à la fois être amical et charmeur et être odieux – pas avec elle, en tout cas. S'il s'était lassé de sa présence parce qu'elle l'avait laissé la posséder, elle n'irait pas le supplier de reconsidérer ses sentiments. En revanche, elle lui ordonnerait d'être clair.

Et, dans la manière qu'il avait de la regarder et de détourner les yeux, elle était presque certaine qu'il se doutait de tout cela. Après tout, elle ne lui avait pas caché ses propres sentiments quant à son attitude, ce n'était pas un secret. Il soupira et croisa les jambes avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage.

« Vous êtes en colère parce que je vous aie négligée.

\- Je ne…

\- Ce n'était pas une question. » Il releva les yeux. Il paraissait beaucoup plus sérieux. « A vrai dire, je suis aussi en colère parce que je vous aie négligée.

\- Je ne vous savais pas adepte du masochisme, Oberyn.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de masochisme. C'est une question de devoir, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

Elle ne répondit rien. _Alors c'est ça._ Tout n'était qu'une question de devoir ? Allons bon. Il était question d'Oberyn Martell, pas de Ned Stark ou de Stannis Baratheon. Il n'était pas homme à accepter les vicissitudes de l'existence par simple respect pour son _devoir._ Et puis, encore fallait-il qu'il en ait un, de devoir. Elle serra les dents en secouant la tête.

Bien sûr qu'il en avait un. Protéger les siens. Protéger Dorne – garder Dorne loin des griffes de Stannis Baratheon. Ce qui signifiait, tôt ou tard, glisser de la case ami à la case ennemi. Et ce ne serait que plus difficile encore s'il s'autorisait la largesse d'une relation plus qu'amicale avec la Dame du Val, principale alliée dudit Baratheon. Oh, elle s'était doutée qu'il amènerait un jour le problème sur le tapis. Elle avait juste pensé, _espéré_ , que ce ne serait pas si tôt.

« Alors vous anticipez déjà votre défection ?

\- Pas moi, non.

\- Votre frère. » Evidemment que c'était Doran qui lui avait donné l'ordre. « Je vois.

\- Ma technique… N'était pas la bonne. Je pensais que vous vous éloigneriez de vous même si je n'étais pas aussi amical. Au lieu de ça…

\- Au lieu de ça c'est vous qui vous rapprochez. »

Elle se fendit d'un sourire sans humour. Il hocha la tête. Ce qu'ils avaient fait était une erreur – une gigantesque erreur, et elle avait la sensation que cette erreur la poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin du conflit. Et possiblement même après. Elle se mit à jouer avec les morceaux de laine qui dépassaient de ses manches, distraitement. Elle n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche, surtout pas.

« Vous n'allez pas m'aider, » devina-t-il en soupirant. « N'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous aider à me faire comprendre que maintenant que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, vous n'avez plus envie de subir les conséquences de ce que ça implique ? Vous n'y pensez pas.

\- Vous savez que ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Peut-être, » lui concéda-t-elle avec un sourire glacial. « Mais le résultat est le même. »

Elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de le laisser comprendre qu'elle était profondément et irrémédiablement blessée – oui, plutôt mourir que de le laisser voir à quel point il l'avait rendue faible. Alors elle préférait être aussi blessante qu'il l'avait été. _Quitte à enterrer ce qui aurait pu être mais ne sera jamais, autant le faire correctement._

Il acquiesça cependant et n'ajouta rien. Pas de commentaire cynique. Pas de moquerie. Pas de sourire paternaliste. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle finit par se relever et s'approcher du miroir. Son reflet était toujours un peu trop maigre, toujours trop pâle, mais elle y reconnaissait la créature de cour qu'elle avait été toute son existence. Ce reflet la rassura et l'encouragea à se tourner vers Oberyn et à le fixer, droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis heureuse que nous ayons pu réglé ce problème, mon prince, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix assurée. « Nous nous verrons demain au conseil de guerre.

\- Sha… » Il soupira et acquiesça. « Bien sûr, ma Lady.

\- Passez une bonne soirée.

\- Vous aussi. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard avant qu'il ne sorte. Elle déglutit difficilement. Une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer correctement, et la nausée qu'elle avait réprimée depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés lui tordit les entrailles. Elle s'étendit alors sur son lit et ferma les yeux. D'ordinaire, ce geste tout simple suffisait à calmer ses angoisses, ses peurs et ses regrets. Pas cette fois-ci. Rien ne disparut. Parce que rien ne disparaitrait jamais – et surtout pas ce goût amer-doux de ce qui aurait pu, et dû être, mais ne sera jamais.


	26. Chapter 26 - Old influence

**Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XXVI – Old influence

« Les attaquer frontalement serait un véritable suicide. Ils sont retranchés dans les tours, si jamais nous faisons durer l'assaut trop longtemps ils seraient capables de détruire le pont.

\- On ne détruit pas un pont en un claquement de doigt, » soupira Oberyn en pianotant sur le doigt de table devant lui. « A moins que vos ponts soient en bois pourri.

\- Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître plus que nous en stratégie militaire, faites-nous donc part de vos idées !

\- Il suffit. »

Shara soupira avec soulagement. Le ton était en train de monter de tous les côtés de la tente – Jon Snow, du haut de son titre et de son adolescence à peine terminée, tenait tête à Oberyn Martell à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Ce dernier se contentait la plupart du temps de lâcher quelques piques qui avaient le don d'agacer le jeune Commandant. Elle ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais le temps qu'il avait passé au Mur l'avait rendu encore un peu plus semblable à son père. Il lui semblait qu'il parlait, regardait, respirait exactement comme Ned Stark et qu'il allait bientôt leur annoncer qu'il n'était en fait jamais mort.

Stannis avait mis fin à ces chamailleries et passait une main sur son visage, visiblement las. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de dire quoique ce soit depuis le début du conseil – elle n'était pas celle à qui on demandait des conseils en ce qui concernait les batailles à venir. En revanche, et pour le coup c'était suffisamment important pour être noté, c'était aussi le cas de Davos et, ça, ce n'était pas normal. Elle échangea un regard avec lui, d'ailleurs. Il en disait long. Tout cela ne menait à rien et ne mènerait jamais rien.

Surtout que les autres hommes autour de la table avaient chacun des intérêts divergents. Edmure Tully voulait tout simplement reprendre aux Frey ce qui lui appartenait de droit et venger sa sœur et ses enfants. Jon Snow voulait évidemment venger sa famille, mais pas au prix de la mort de centaines de soldats. Nestor Royce, pour le peu qu'elle en savait, ne voulait rien à part éviter de perdre tous leurs hommes. Stannis voulait écraser les Lannister, ce qu'il avait déjà bien commencé à faire. _Il a Gemma Lannister, la propre sœur de Tywin. Ce n'est pas rien._ Oberyn ne cherchait pour l'instant qu'à prendre la température des alliés de Stannis.

Quant à Sansa Stark, même affublée d'une couronne, elle restait une gamine qui souhaitait sans doute elle aussi venger sa famille. Elle doutait vraiment qu'elle ait la moindre intention politique. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation quand elle en arriva à se demander ce qu'étaient ses intérêts. Techniquement, elle était hors de l'emprise Tywin. Elle était libre, et plus important, elle était écoutée. Evidemment, elle apprécierait que Stannis devienne roi – mais en ce qui la concernait, que cherchait-elle vraiment, si ce n'est écraser les Lannister _pour leur faire payer ce qu'ils lui avaient infligé ?_ Toujours cette fierté. Encore, et toujours.

« Les Frey se sont parqués dans la Tour qui nous est inaccessible, » reprit calmement Lord Royce. « Les attaquer de manière frontale serait inutile, nous y perdrions des centaines d'hommes sans arriver au moindre résultat.

\- Combien d'hommes ont-ils, exactement ?

\- Une grande partie d'entre eux sont morts pendant le siège de Vivesaigues. Je dirais un millier, tout au plus.

 _\- Tout au plus,_ » s'esclaffa Edmure Tully. « C'est déjà beaucoup trop.

\- Peu importe le nombre d'hommes qu'ils possèdent, il faut déjà trouver un moyen de les attaquer.

\- Si quelqu'un avait du feu grégeois, les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples. »

Il y eut un silence. Pas le genre de silence qui suit ce genre de remarque : un silence de réflexion. Evidemment, personne n'avait de feu grégeois – ç'aurait été trop simple. Mais du feu ordinaire pourrait suffire. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je pense à Tywin Lannister à chaque fois qu'il est question de stratégie,_ songea-t-elle. A la manière dont ils l'observaient tous, ils avaient compris qu'elle avait une idée.

Elle ne connaissait pas l'architecture des Jumeaux. Elle ne s'y connaissait absolument _pas_ en architecture. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que si la pierre des murs ne brûle pas, tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de ces murs _peut_ brûler. Et peut brûler très vite, en tout cas suffisamment pour forcer des troupes à sortir d'une tour.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons nos propres Pluies de Castamere, » lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire. « A ceci près que ce ne sera pas de la pluie.

\- Je crois que Lady Arryn est devenue folle. » Oberyn haussa un sourcil. « Le temps que vous avez passé avec Tywin Lannister ne vous a pas réussi.

\- Je n'ai guère besoin de vous pour le savoir, mon prince. Ecoutez moi, plutôt que de nous gratifier de votre légendaire répartie. Pendant la Rébellion Tarbeck et Reyne, Tywin Lannister a fait bloqué tous les sorties de Castamere et a fait détourner une rivière pour noyer tous ceux qui s'y étaient réfugiés, le tout sans le moindre siège.

\- Nous n'allons pas détourner le Trident entier pour…

\- Laissez moi finir, Lord Snow. Nous n'allons évidemment pas détourner le Trident. En revanche, mettre le feu aux parties les plus basses de la Tour dans laquelle se trouvent les soldats, ça, c'est une idée. »

Il y eut des regards d'échangés. Et un nouveau silence. Même Jon Snow parut réfléchir à l'idée, tandis que Davos fixait Stannis d'un air entendu. Elle n'ajouta rien, attendit simplement que les uns et les autres aient digéré son idée. Elle croisa, sans vraiment le vouloir, le regard d'Oberyn. Il souriait, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle l'avait surpris. Il fit alors mine de rien et s'appuya sur la table de commandement pour détailler la carte. _Ce qu'il a déjà fait une bonne trentaine de fois._ Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, cependant. Le jeu auquel il jouait ne l'intéressait plus ou, plus exactement, ne _devait_ plus l'intéresser.

« Vous proposez une massacre, madame, » finit par intervenir Nestor Royce, prudent. « Nous ne pouvons pas décemment…

\- Lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que la tour brûle, ils sortiront. Je doute que les Frey puissent se vanter d'avoir des hommes si dévoués qu'ils iraient jusqu'à brûler vif.

\- Une fois qu'ils seront sortis, il suffira de les cueillir, ils n'auront pas eu le temps de s'armer. » Lord Tully acquiesça vigoureusement. « C'est une bonne idée.

\- Comment procéderiez-vous, Lady Arryn ? »

Stannis n'avait pas commenté sa proposition, mais elle devinait à la manière dont il lui avait posé cette question qu'il la soutiendrait… Eventuellement. Il n'accepterait pas de voir les Jumeaux réduits en cendre. Il n'accepterait pas non plus de laisser se propager les flammes jusqu'à effectivement brûler vif ceux d'entre les soldats qui auraient eu la loyauté de rester à l'intérieur. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le but : la seule chose qui comptait, c'était vider la première tour pour accéder à la seconde via le pont qui les reliait et prendre en otage tout ce qu'il restait de la maison Frey.

Elle désigna Edmure Tully et s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent mais décidé, comme pour ménager son effet. _Autant continuer de faire forte impression,_ songea-t-elle. Elle n'était en sécurité que si elle était utile.

« Messire Tully, vous connaissez les Jumeaux bien mieux que moi. Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il faudrait à un incendie pour ravager la totalité d'une des deux Tours ?

\- Plusieurs heures, si ce n'est plusieurs jours, » répondit-il d'un ton assuré. « Les pierres du castel sont épaisses.

\- Il serait donc possible, selon vous, de l'éteindre relativement rapidement ?

\- Avec toute l'eau à notre disposition, sans nul doute.

\- Allez-vous nous dire où vous voulez en venir, Lady Shara ? »

 _Mais c'est que le louveteau a des crocs._ Elle pencha la tête et revint se placer entre Ser Davos et Lord Royce. Ned Stark réagissait à peu près pareil que son fils, à l'époque où elle tentait encore de sauver sa tête. Les Nordiens n'étaient pas faits pour ce genre de discours et ils ne le seraient sans doute jamais, faute de vraiment vouloir s'y adapter. Elle vit Sansa Stark dissimuler un sourire et, près d'elle, Davos se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était la tension qui régnait dans la tente, ou si la situation était vraiment amusante au point d'en faire rire, mais elle se mit à sourire poliment.

« Pardonnez moi, Lord Commandant, je m'assurais simplement que ma théorie ne se basait pas sur des éléments bancals, » déclara-t-elle. « Voilà comment je procèderais, majesté : j'enverrai quelques hommes, les plus discrets, tenter de s'infiltrer dans la Tour. Si ce n'est pas possible, ils auraient pour ordre de revenir immédiatement. Si c'est possible, en revanche, ils auraient pour ordre de mettre le feu à plusieurs endroits à la fois, dans les caves, avant de revenir aussi vite que possible.

\- Comment savoir si les flammes prennent effectivement, s'ils reviennent immédiatement ?

\- La réussite de ce plan repose sur leur discrétion. Il vaudra mieux pour eux comme pour vous qu'ils aient à recommencer plutôt que les Frey les remarquent.

\- Lord Tully, Lord Snow, » ordonna alors Stannis. « Rassemblez vos hommes les plus capables. Lady Arryn, je vous laisse faire de même. »

 _Manière de dire que nous pouvons disposer._ Elle acquiesça et s'inclina rapidement. Stannis sortit de la tente, à l'instar des autres participants au conseil. Elle était sur le point de le faire quand elle se rendit compte que Sansa Stark, qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient tous commencés à discuter de la stratégie à adopter. Shara s'arrêta donc et la regarda s'approcher.

Elle avait changé, physiquement. Pas seulement parce qu'elle ne portait plus les riches étoffes de Port-Réal, et pas non plus seulement parce qu'elle était légèrement plus pâle : quelque chose dans son visage avait changé. Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'elle peine à interpréter, entre la politesse, la curiosité et la méfiance. _Le genre de sourire qu'on devrait m'adresser un peu plus souvent._

« Lady Stark, » la salua-t-elle. « Ou devrais-je vous appeler altesse ?

\- La question n'est pas encore réglée. Allons marcher un peu, nous avons passé suffisamment de temps immobiles. »

Elle acquiesça et la suivit dans le camp. Elle se dirigea vers les baraquements Stark, évidemment, d'un air un peu absent. _Etonnant que Cersei ne l'ait pas remarqué,_ songea-t-elle. _Mais elle a toujours été une Nordienne._ Peu importe la couleur de ses cheveux et la douceur de sa voix, la manière dont elle se mouvait naturellement au milieu de ses hommes ne laissait aucun doute sur ce point.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, cependant, ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir la potentielle future reine du Nord. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle ait simplement l'intention de la remercier de l'avoir sortie de la capitale – en vérité, elle n'aurait pas accepté de tels remerciements, étant donné le véritable but qu'elle poursuivait. Oberyn avait été suffisamment clairvoyant sur la question, elle ne doutait pas que quelqu'un avait dû l'avertir que sa fuite faisait partie d'un plan plus global dont le seul et unique but était sa propre survie.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous remercier, ma Lady, pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

\- Vous n'avez pas à le faire. » _Tout juste._ « Je ne l'ai pas exactement fait pour vous.

\- Non, mais le fait est que vous m'avez sauvée des griffes des Lannister et permise de rentrer chez moi. C'est beaucoup plus que ce que la majorité des gens ont fait pour moi ces derniers temps. »

Ce n'était pas faux. Et c'était une pensée assez triste – Sansa Stark était poursuivie par le mauvais œil ou le courroux des dieux. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres raisons pour lesquelles elle serait à ce point constamment entourée de machinations et de manipulations. Elle finit par acquiescer. La jeune fille soupira et observa les Jumeaux, au loin.

 _Pense-t-elle à ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?_ Shara n'avait jamais pris le temps d'y songer. De se rappeler que quelques semaines plus tôt, Robb Stark et une partie de son armée avaient été décimés entre ces murs. Et qu'elle avait laissé faire, qu'elle s'était même assurée que le plan de Tywin se passerait aussi bien que possible. Ça, ce n'était pas le genre de chose que Lady Stark devait savoir. Elle ne comprendrait pas. _Personne_ ne pouvait comprendre.

« Votre plan était incroyablement bien préparé, » continua Sansa. « Le denier Nordien, l'arrivée de Lord… Son altesse Stannis… Y avait-il la moindre inconnue ?

\- Votre réaction, ainsi que votre décision quant aux Bolton. Je n'avais pas non plus prévu le retour de votre frère. Plus important, je ne pouvais pas savoir si Brienne serait capable de vous protéger une fois à Winterfell.

\- Et malgré toutes ces variables, vous êtes ici, enfuie de Port-Réal, et tout se déroule selon vos prévisions. » Elle se tourna vers elle. « Et je me demande s'il y a la moindre chose que vous ne contrôlez pas dans cette histoire. »

Shara lâcha un rire sans humour. Elle ne contrôlait rien : elle se contentait de faire semblant. Depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle faisait semblant de contrôler son monde au point de convaincre tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Et de parvenir à, effectivement, exercer un certain contrôle sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

 _Sur tout, visiblement, sauf sur mes propres sentiments._ Ainsi que sur ceux d'Oberyn. Sur leurs aspirations communes mais leurs devoirs divergents. Mais elle n'allait pas le dire à Sansa Stark. Qu'y comprendrait-elle ? Elle ne savait rien de ce qui se tramait dans le royaume. Elle serait peut-être une excellente petite reine du Nord, si Stannis le permettait, mais elle ne serait _jamais_ une grande politicienne. Elle était intelligente, sans doute très intelligente, mais son cœur était beaucoup trop pur et ses intentions trop nobles pour qu'elle puisse se rendre compte que cette guerre, même gagnée, ne serait que le début d'une série de conflits sans fin. D'abord les Lannister, ensuite les Targaryen, et après ? Les Marcheurs Blancs ?

« Un certain nombre de choses, Lady Sansa. La guerre serait déjà finie, dans le cas contraire, et votre père ne serait pas mort.

\- Parfois, dans des instants de colère, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que si votre père n'était pas mort, tout ceci aurait pu être évité, » confessa-t-elle. « Cette idée est cruelle, j'en suis consciente et je m'en sens coupable mais…

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez raison. Si mon père n'était pas mort, vous ne seriez jamais venu à Port-Réal. La guerre entre les Lannister et les Stark n'aurait pas commencé, en tout cas pas par la mort de votre père. Et si elle avait dû commencer, mon père aurait su comment l'arrêter. »

Elle se garda de préciser que, de toute façon, si Jon Arryn avait vécu, les Lannister auraient sombré en même temps que la reine Cersei. Il y aurait eu une guerre, très certainement, mais l'Ouest contre tout le reste du Royaume n'aurait pas tenu longtemps. On aurait rayé de la carte le nom des Lannister et la vie aurait repris son cours. Evidemment, il aurait fallu s'occuper de Daenerys, mais si on avait laissé faire Robert, elle aurait sans doute été tué – elle n'était pas certaine que son père s'y serait opposé, contrairement à Ned Stark. Le Mur aurait été un problème, mais ils auraient pu concentrer leurs efforts sur lui. Les Greyjoy n'auraient sans doute jamais songé à se rebeller.

Combien de morts, finalement, auraient pu être éviter si Jon Arryn n'était pas mort empoisonné ? Elle ne se serait élevée comme elle l'avait fait, mais elle ne se serait pas perdue non plus. Il l'aurait marié à quelque Lord, sans doute un Tyrell, et elle aurait dû se contenter de l'existence calme d'une Lady du Bief. _Pas d'Oberyn. Pas de Trône de Fer. Pas de guerre._ Pas de sang sur ses mains, pas de Tywin Lannister, pas de mariage. Elle détourna le regard un instant et se perdit dans la contemplation de tous les étendards autour d'elle. Pas de tout ça. C'était dur à imaginer, plus que d'imaginer les Jumeaux brûler.

« Mais mon père est mort, le vôtre aussi, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus assurée. « Et le seul monde que nous avons est celui-ci, la seule vie qu'il nous reste est celle que nous vivons. C'est la seule chose qui doit compter.

\- Je… J'imagine, oui.

\- Je dois rejoindre Lord Royce, pour préparer nos hommes. Avez-vous encore besoin de moi ?

\- Non. » Elle se fendit d'un sourire un peu plus faible. « Je ne vous retiens pas. Merci de m'avoir accordée ces quelques minutes, Lady Arryn. »

Elle acquiesça et rejoignit les tentes de sa maison. _L'aisance avec laquelle tous ici m'appellent par mon nom de jeune fille,_ songea-t-elle en entrant dans la tente de commandement. Lord Royce était là, en train de parler à quelques chefs de famille qui s'inclinèrent rapidement devant elle quand elle apparut. Elle leur fit signe de se redresser et attendit qu'ils disposent avant de s'asseoir devant la table dressée de manière similaire à celle de la tente de Stannis. Elle lâcha un soupir las et regarda Nestor Royce faire de même, en face d'elle.

C'était à la fois paradoxal et assez amusant qu'elle et lui ne se connaissent pas mieux. Il était le gouverneur des Portes de la Lune et Surintendant du Val, autant dire qu'il gérait le Val en l'absence de son père à l'époque où ce dernier était vivant. Il avait tout simplement continué de jouer ce rôle sous le commandement de sa fille, ignorant pour ainsi dire totalement le fait que la véritable Dame du Val aurait dû être Lady Lysa, en tant que régente de son fils. Rien d'étonnant, étant donné l'inimité qui régnait entre eux deux. L'homme était intelligent, cela dit : il savait que dans le climat de guerre qui pesait sur le Royaume, Lysa Arryn n'était pas capable de gérer correctement un territoire aussi stratégique. Et les ordres de Shara étant la plupart du temps raisonné, il les suivait. Ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de désintéressé, cela dit elle savait qu'il rêvait de se voir attribué de manière héréditaire le titre qu'il avait officiellement porté tout le temps de la vie de son père et qu'il portait désormais de manière un peu plus informelle. _Il veut un château pour sa descendance. Un nom._ Rien qui ne soit pas naturel. Cela faisait des années qu'elle songeait à lui faire grâce d'un tel privilège, en récompense de ses services assidus.

« Madame, » la salua-t-il. Ils n'avaient guère eu l'occasion de parler depuis son arrivée. « C'est toujours une joie de vous voir parmi nous et en bonne santé.

\- Une joie de vous voir aussi, messire. Avant que nous ne penchions sur les ordres de sa majesté, peut-être pourriez-vous me faire un point sur la situation du Val ?

\- Nos réserves sont stables et nous ont permis de diminuer la part de la production qui doit nous être versée par les paysans, ce qui les a évidemment mis en joie. Nos ports ont quelque peu souffert de l'attaque que nous avons mené contre les navires Lannister, mais je me suis assuré qu'ils soient remis en état aussi rapidement que possible. Les travaux sont en cours.

\- Les prisonniers Lannister ?

\- J'ai pris l'initiative de les joindre aux autres prisonniers pris par sa majesté Stannis Baratheon. »

Elle acquiesça. Jusqu'ici, il n'y avait rien que du positif, mais elle soupçonnait qu'il n'ait pas terminé, loin de là. Elle se mit à jouer avec l'une des figurines qui représentait son armée et pencha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer. Il s'éclaircit la voix et parut hésiter à continuer. Hésiter, chez un homme aussi imposant et bourru que Lord Nestor Royce pouvait l'être.

« Eh bien ? Faut-il que je vous supplie ?

\- Non, madame, bien sûr que non, » s'empressa-t-il de répondre. « Lord Baelish s'est rendu au Val, tout dernièrement, au moment où votre armée a commencé à se mettre en marche vers le Nord.

\- Et que voulait donc cet oiseau de malheur ?

\- La main de votre belle-mère, madame. Je crains qu'il n'ait quelques sombres machinations en tête. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Tout n'était donc pas tout rose. Elle connaissait _l'affection_ que portait Lysa Arryn, anciennement Tully, à Petyr Baelish. Et elle connaissait l'ambition sans borne de ce dernier. Ainsi donc, être Lord d'Harrenhal n'était pas suffisant, il fallait désormais qu'il s'empare du Val ? Les armées de Stannis n'avaient pas encore poussé jusqu'à Harrenhal, et n'iraient sans doute que lorsqu'elles feraient marche en direction de la capitale. Il en était donc encore le maître.

Mais il n'aurait pas le Val. Pas tant qu'elle vivrait – pas tant qu'elle avait son mot à dire. Elle se mit donc à sourire et secoua la tête en riant doucement. Déstabilisé, Royce ne prononça pas un mot, pensant sans doute qu'elle allait lui reprocher son inaction. Cela aurait été inutile, qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Chasser un homme plus noble que lui d'un endroit où il avait probablement été invité ?

« Lord Royce, vous souvenez-vous du testament de mon père ? Celui que je vous aie chargé de conserver ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais que…

\- Si jamais la nouvelle sort que ma belle-mère s'ingénue de se marier avec ce piètre volatile, » ordonna-t-elle. « Vous ferez connaître ce testament et vous ferez connaître mon refus de voir s'opérer un tel mariage.

\- Ce testament n'a jamais été reconnu comme officiel, madame, je ne suis pas…

Nous gagnerons du temps. Semer le doute dans l'esprit de nos gens sera suffisant pour nous donner le temps de gagner de cette guerre avant de nous intéresser aux plans de Baelish. De plus, j'ose espérer qu'aucun de mes bannerets ne ploieraient le genou devant ce nobliau de province. »

Elle haussa un sourcil et il acquiesça rapidement. Certains d'entre eux, les plus faibles ou les plus influençables, le feraient sans doute, cela dit. Mais ils n'attendraient qu'une raison de considérer ce mariage nul et non avenu, et ce faux testament serait cette raison. Elle l'avait fait rédiger au moment de la mort de son père, pour se prémunir de ce genre d'évènements. Elle _n'était pas_ la Dame du Val, en tout cas pas à en croire le véritable testament de Jon Arryn. Sur la scène politique, elle l'était. Mais elle n'avait pas le pouvoir d'empêcher un mariage, surtout celui de sa belle-mère. Avec ce faux document, elle l'aurait. Au moins pour un temps.

Elle changea donc de sujet pour désigner les hommes qu'elle proposerait à Stannis pour son plan. De jeunes hommes, des chevaliers expérimentés et connus pour leur discrétion, selon Royce. Elle ne chercha pas à discuter son avis, elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour juger du talent de ses hommes.

Prise de nausée, elle finit par congédier Lord Royce une fois toutes les problématiques traitées et grimaça dés qu'il fut sorti. Elle avait pensé qu'elle n'était dues qu'à son épuisement ou aux douleurs du trajet, mais elle s'était reposée et ses courbatures disparaissaient progressivement. Elle serra les dents et respira profondément, toujours assise sur sa chaise. _Je n'aurais jamais dû enchaîner tous ces trajets,_ songea-t-elle. Son corps n'était pas assez résistant. Elle ordonna à sa camériste de lui servir un verre d'eau aussi fraîche que possible et le vida d'un trait.

Elle était sur le point d'aller s'étendre dans son lit quand elle aperçut le visage du prince de Dorne apparaître entre les pans de la porte de sa tente. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il apparaît toujours quand il n'est pas sensé le faire ?_ Elle lui jeta un regard et fronça les sourcils.

« _Sa majesté_ Stannis convoque un nouveau conseil pour mettre un point final à votre plan, » déclara-t-il sans vraiment la regarder. Il releva les yeux au milieu de sa phrase. « Il demande votre pré… Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes extrêmement pâle.

\- Pas plus que d'ordinaire. J'arrive tout de suite.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez…

\- Je croyais que vous deviez vous tenir loin de moi, mon prince. »

L'argument le fit taire. Il acquiesça et son visage disparut. _N'importe qui d'autre que plus aurait pu venir. Mais à quoi il joue ?_ Elle n'allait pas supporter éternellement qu'il joue ainsi. Elle déglutit une dernière fois et respira profondément avant de rejoindre de nouveau la tente de Stannis. Le soleil déclinait – la journée était déjà terminée. Elle serra les dents quand une nouvelle vague de nausée lui tordit les entrailles et s'admonesta. Peu importe ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle _n'avait pas_ le droit de faiblir. Pas maintenant.


	27. Chapter 27 - Frightening hope

**A/N :** Majamaja & Gallanodele : Haha, voyons si vos pronostics sont les bons !

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XXVII – Frightening hope

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir autant d'hommes en armure rester immobiles pour fixer une tour des heures durant. Le spectacle en lui-même aurait été amusant, dans d'autres circonstances. Les éclaireurs que Stannis avait envoyé, majoritairement des hommes du Conflans connaissant mieux l'architecture des lieux que les autres, étaient revenus près d'une heure auparavant et il n'y avait pas encore de signe d'incendie. L'état major, dont elle ne faisait pas officiellement partie, commençait déjà à se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux renvoyer les éclaireurs pour assurer un véritable départ de flammes.

Elle n'avait pas été conviée au conseil, ce qui était logique étant donné qu'il était surtout question de savoir par quel flan attaquer, quand exactement et dans quelles conditions. Elle n'était pas particulièrement vexée, d'autant plus qu'Oberyn Martell ne faisait pas non plus partie des discussions. _Logique, cela dit._ Ils n'avaient amené aucun homme et en dirigeait personne. Elle avait même cru comprendre qu'il n'avait pas prévu de participer à l'assaut, de toute façon.

Elle était sur le point de retourner dans sa tente quand une rumeur se propagea dans les rangs des armées. Elle se dirigea alors un peu plus près de la Tour et se rendit compte qu'un léger panache de fumée s'échappait des fenêtres. _Gagné,_ songea-t-elle. Ce n'était pour l'instant qu'un tout petit feu qui n'avait probablement pris quand dans les étages inférieurs, mais c'était déjà trop tard pour l'empêcher de prendre de plus importantes proportions. Elle héla un de ses soldats.

« Allez prévenir sa majesté qu'il sera bientôt temps de lancer l'assaut, » lui ordonna-t-elle. « Et revenez immédiatement. »

Il acquiesça et s'élança aussi vite que son armure le lui permettait. Les officiers commencèrent à sortir les cheveux, tandis que les écuyers, eux, s'affairaient autour des chevaliers. Elle n'était pas habituée aux batailles, aussi ne put-elle s'empêcher d'admirer la scène avec une certaine fascination. Elle comprenait brusquement mieux l'attrait de son père pour la guerre, ainsi que l'amour de feu le roi Robert pour les grandes batailles. _C'est magnifique._ Ça le serait cependant beaucoup moins quand ils commenceraient à s'entretuer.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'état major pour sortir de la tente et aller se préparer. Elle croisa du regard Jon Snow qui se dirigeait vers sa propre tente et s'approcha de Stannis, déjà en armure. Elle s'inclina rapidement tandis qu'il donnait l'ordre à tous de se préparer à attaquer. Dés que les premiers groupes d'hommes commenceraient à évacuer la Tour, l'assaut serait lancé. Une fois que tous les soldats seraient soit morts, soit faits prisonniers, une partie de force s'élancerait sur le pont pour s'occuper des Freys de l'autre côté de la rivière, tandis que l'autre éteindrait le feu aussi vite que possible. Quand il tourna enfin la tête vers elle, ce fut pour la gratifier d'un regard aussi sévère que d'ordinaire. Il n'était d'humeur à bavarder. _Comme si Stannis Baratheon avait jamais été d'humeur à bavasser._

« Votre plan est en passe de fonctionner, Lady Arryn, » déclara-t-il en observant la Tour. « Mais nous ne célèbrerons la victoire qu'une fois que nous l'aurons obtenue.

\- Evidemment, votre altesse. J'étais venue vous souhaiter bonne chance.

\- Je vous remercie, madame. Allez-vous suivre nos hommes ?

\- Si cela sied à votre majesté, ce sera un honneur.

\- Faites vous accompagner par le prince Oberyn. » Il récupéra son caste. « Vous ne pouvez pas rester seule sur un champ de bataille, même à l'arrière. »

Elle s'inclina de nouveau sans répondre. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas prévu de s'aventurer seule au milieu des combats. Elle s'éloigna finalement et se dirigea vers la tente d'Oberyn, situé non loin de la sienne. A vrai dire, il avait été difficile de le placer. Techniquement, il était l'invité de Stannis donc il aurait dû se trouver non loin de la sienne. Mais il n'était là que parce qu'elle y était – donc plutôt près de la sienne. Au final, on avait opté pour une tente à mi-chemin entre les deux. Elle gratta au tissu et entra. Il lui lança un regard curieux.

« Madame ?

\- L'assaut va être lancé. Sa majesté souhaite que vous m'accompagniez sur le champ de bataille.

\- Vous vous mettez à l'art de la guerre, Lady Shara ?

\- Je souhaite voir l'exécution de mon plan, » répondit-elle simplement. « Je vais faire préparer les chevaux. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se rendit à ses écuries. On lui avait attribué une jeune jument presque blanche – l'idée était assez amusante, à vrai dire. Elle demanda à ce qu'on sèle un second destrier pour Oberyn. Le palefrenier ne discuta pas et lorsqu'il arriva, sa monture était déjà prête. Elle était en train de flatter l'encolure de la sienne quand elle entendit les trompettes. _Ça y est,_ songea-t-elle. Elle échangea un regard avec le dornien et, aidée par ce dernier, se plaça en amazone sur son cheval.

Ils devaient rester à l'arrière, il n'était pas question qu'elle se rende en première ligne. Même si elle portait un simulacre d'armure en cuir par dessus sa robe, elle n'était pas en mesure de se battre. Oberyn n'était armé que par habitude, il n'était pas plus prêt qu'elle à riposter à la moindre attaque. Ils attendirent donc que les armées aient avancées pour rejoindre les officiers restés à l'arrière. Ils surplombaient légèrement les Jumeaux, ce qui leur donnait un point de vue idéal sur ce qu'il se passait en contrebas. La fumée qui s'échappait de la Tour s'épaississait à vue d'œil et des groupes d'hommes en sortaient. La plupart d'entre eux ne paraissaient même pas armés. Les quelques groupes de soldats qui campaient autour de la rivière attaquèrent cependant frontalement.

Elle ne parvenait pas à lâcher du regard ce qu'il se passait autour de la rivière. Les étendards se mélangeaient au point de donner une sorte de mélasse de couleurs et d'insignes indigestes, il lui semblait que l'herbe se teintait de rouge à certains endroits. Elle s'agrippa un peu plus fermement aux rênes de sa jument. Le fracas des armes, les cris des hommes, tous les bruits de la bataille résonnaient et les atteignaient de manière ténue, presque comme s'ils se trouvaient derrière une vitre. Autour d'elle, les officiers discutaient et estimaient que tout se passait comme prévu. Le pont était déjà pris d'assaut.

 _J'ai l'impression d'être saoule._ Sa tête tournait, la nausée à laquelle elle s'était plus ou moins habituée était revenue et lui tordait l'estomac. Elle baissa la tête, ferma les yeux un instant mais cela ne changea rien. Elle avait l'impression que toute la cavalerie de la coalition était dans sa tête, que les sabots des chevaux résonnaient dans son crâne. Elle déglutit et la secoua doucement. Ça n'arrangea rien à son état, au contraire. Oberyn, près d'elle, fronça les sourcils et plaça sa monture devant la sienne, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas dévaler la pente.

« Lady Shara ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

\- Juste la fatigue, mon prince, » prétendit-elle d'une voix plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi.

\- Vous êtes très pâle, madame, et ça fait plusieurs jours. Vous êtes certaine que…

\- Je vous ai répondu que oui, Oberyn. »

Elle avait oublié qu'ils avaient cessé de s'appeler par leur prénom et, très honnêtement, ce n'était pas exactement sa première préoccupation à l'instant. Elle fixait toujours le champ de bataille, et elle voyait de plus en plus de soldats se précipiter sur le pont. Les forces Freys et les quelques hommes de l'Ouest qui se trouvaient là fuyaient, mouraient ou étaient capturés. _Nous gagnons,_ voulait-elle crier. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'arrivait qu'à sentir sa tête tourner et qu'à voir son champ de vision rétrécir jusqu'à former une tâche de couleur au milieu d'un aplat de noir. Elle balbutia alors quelques mots qu'elle ne comprit pas et les couleurs disparurent.

Quand elle se réveilla, ce ne fut pas dans sa tente. Elle était sur un lit, dans une chambre raisonnablement spacieuse et dans laquelle on avait allumé un feu. Elle se redressa prudemment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se rendait bien. Enfin, à peu près quand elle jeta un œil sous les couvertures, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était couverte de contusions et de bleus. _J'ai dû tomber du cheval,_ songea-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, essayant de reconnaître les lieux. En vain. _Est-ce que ce sont les Jumeaux ?_ Elle se releva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle sourit en reconnaissant le panorama. Oui, ils avaient gagné, ils avaient pris les Jumeaux. Elle hocha la tête et allait retourner s'asseoir sur le lit quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle s'attendait à voir arriver Oberyn ou un médecin quelconque, aussi ne se tourna pas t-elle pas immédiatement. Quand elle le fit, cependant, elle s'inclina profondément en se maudissant. C'était Stannis lui-même. Il lui fit signe de se redresser et s'approcha à son tour de la fenêtre.

« Félicitations, majesté, » s'empressa-t-elle de déclarer. « Encore une victoire.

\- Et une bonne. Nous n'avons perdu que très peu d'hommes et nous sommes parvenus à faire de nombreux prisonniers.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravie, altesse.

\- Tout ceci grâce à votre plan, madame. Vous méritez une partie des louanges. »

Elle sourit. Elle ne pouvait guère s'attendre à mieux de la part de Stannis Baratheon – elle n'aurait pas plus de félicitations de sa part. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'elle sente le rose lui monter aux joues. L'homme interpréta cette rougeur comme un signe de mauvaise santé et l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit pour ne pas risquer de compromettre sa fierté. Il fit les cent pas pendant quelques instants avant de s'arrêter et de la fixer.

Si feu le roi Robert avait été un très bel homme dans sa jeunesse, et si Renly Baratheon était sans conteste l'un hommes les plus charmants qu'elle ait rencontré, Stannis n'avait hérité ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Au contraire : son visage carré était lourd, dénué de charme, et la sévérité de ses traits n'arrangeaient rien au tableau général. Il n'était pas un homme de cour et il ne le serait probablement jamais. _Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il ferait un bon roi._ Il n'était pas capable de s'attirer l'amour des foules, ou l'admiration de ses pairs. Il imposait le respect et c'était tout. Oh, c'était déjà beaucoup, mais pas pour un roi. Il aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui assurer un minimum d'affection de la part de la population. _Ce n'est pas Selyse qui l'y aidera,_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Elle était à peu près aussi ingrate et austère que lui, la folie en plus. Elle n'avait pas pu la voir depuis son arrivée, étant donné sa maladie.

« Si vous vous demandez ce qu'il s'est passé, vous avez perdu connaissance et êtes tombée de votre monture, » lui expliqua-t-il finalement. « Le prince Oberyn vous a ramené au camp jusqu'à ce que nous ayons sécurisé le château. Le mestre pense à un surmenage.

\- Je m'excuse auprès de votre majesté pour le dérangement que j'ai provoqué. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Je m'en assurerai. » Il la fixa quelques secondes. « Je vous donne l'ordre de vous reposer, madame. Vous ne serez d'aucune utilité si vous mourrez d'épuisement.

\- Je… Très bien, altesse. »

Il acquiesça et sortit sans emphase. _Une manière comme une autre de s'inquiéter, j'imagine._ Elle soupira quand il sortit et s'observa un instant dans le miroir en pied qui trônait non loin. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être malade, en tout cas pas comme Selyse ou comme les autres. Elle se sentait en pleine possession de ses moyens… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le soit plus. Et elle n'avait pas besoin que l'on s'inquiète pour elle, surtout en des instants pareils. Mais contrairement à ce qu'Oberyn pouvait dire, elle n'était pas plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Ou pas tant que ça.

Quand la porte se rouvrit, elle se tourna directement pour être certaine de ne pas commettre d'impair. C'était ce dernier, encore dans son armure de cuir. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Il fit de même, en face d'elle. Il l'observait avec suspicion, comme s'il se figurait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. _J'aimerais bien, mais je ne vois pas quoi._ Elle pencha la tête.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir ramenée au camp, mon prince, » dit-elle d'une voix égale. « Sa majesté m'a racontée.

\- Je n'allais pas vous laisser en plein milieu du champ de bataille. De plus, vous avez inquiété pratiquement la totalité du camp, notre jeune Commandant compris.

\- J'en suis désolée.

\- Moi aussi. »

Il ne la lâcha pas du regard. Il allait poser toutes les questions que Stannis ne lui avait pas poser, que ce soit parce qu'il, eh bien, était Stannis, ou parce qu'il ne savait pas comment les poser. Oberyn n'avait pas ce genre de filtre, surtout avec elle. Elle baissa les yeux et fit mine de ne pas avoir compris où il allait en venir.

« Je pense qu'on peut arrêter de jouer à ce petit jeu que vous avez lancé, » lâcha-t-il d'un ton vaguement agacé. « Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive, Shara ?

\- Rien. Je suis simplement épuisée et surmenée. Je n'ai jamais autant voyagé en si peu de temps, et je vous rappelle que jusqu'à récemment, je ne savais pas si ma tête allait rester sur mes épaules.

\- Oh je vous en prie, pas de ça avec moi. Le surmenage ne donne pas la nausée.

\- Comment… » Elle se souvint de la fois où il l'avait surprise dans la tente. « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Oberyn. De plus… »

La porte se rouvrit une troisième fois. _Est-ce que c'est une blague ?_ Elle vit entrer un homme d'un certain âge, un mestre dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Il s'inclina devant eux et s'approcha d'elle. Elle se releva et vint à sa rencontre avec un sourire. Si c'était lui qui l'avait remise sur pied, elle lui devait bien ça. Il se présenta comme mestre Vyman de Vivesaigues. Il avait suivi Edmure Tully à la demande de ce dernier et c'était lui, le premier, l'avait prise en charge. Il était sur le point de lui répéter le diagnostic qu'il avait probablement déjà fait à Stannis quand il parut se rappeler de la présence du prince de Dorne. Il se tut alors et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Madame, peut-être souhaitez-vous que nous nous entretenions de votre état de manière un peu plus…

\- Lady Shara se trouve sous ma protection depuis notre départ de Dorne, » déclara Oberyn. « Je souhaite rester.

\- Mon prince, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mais si mestre Vyman pense que…

\- Je ne partirai pas, madame. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui fronça les sourcils. Elle s'excusa auprès du mestre et revint près d'Oberyn. Il la regardait sans un sourire, sans le moindre air moqueur, comme s'il était plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ce foutu château ?_ Elle serra les dents et secoua la tête. Il ne réagit pas. Il ne se releva pas au contraire, il étendit ses jambes sur la table basse en face de lui d'un air insolent. _Je vais finir par le tuer !_

« Prince Oberyn, je vous demande de…

\- Et je refuse de le faire. Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en mesure de me donner des ordres, Lady Arryn. Je resterai donc.

\- Alors nous sortirons ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Nous irons dans une autre pièce.

\- Où je vous suivrai. Parlez donc, mestre. Nous vous écoutons. »

 _Mais pour qui il se…_ Elle serra encore un peu plus les dents et se tourna finalement vers le pauvre mestre qui avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Elle lui fit signe de poursuivre d'un air las. Obéissant, il lui demanda de lui lister tous les symptômes qu'elle ressentait depuis le début de ses crises. Elle répondit calmement qu'elle éprouvait des nausées, des maux de têtes et des vertiges, mais que c'était la première fois qu'elle perdait connaissance quand il lui demanda si elle s'alimentait correctement, elle lui répondit qu'elle n'avait guère faim ces derniers temps. Il acquiesça et commença à son tour à lister les raisons possibles de son état.

Le surmenage vint en premier bien que, comme l'avait dit Oberyn, cela n'expliquait pas ses nausées. Il écarta la possibilité d'avoir attrapé la maladie de la reine, puisque cette dernière provoquait une toux insistante et des saignements au niveau du nez et de la gorge. _Charmant._ Il établit ensuite plusieurs diagnostics, mais aucun n'était satisfaisant. Surprise, elle pencha la tête. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait dit à Stannis que c'était du surmenage si ce n'en est pas selon lui ?_

« Tout ceci est bien beau, » dit-elle avec un sourire froid. « Mais vous semblez ne pas plus savoir que moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- C'est que, madame, vous n'avez pas de fièvre. Vous n'avez aucune infection, aucune blessure qui aurait été mal soignée. Vous paraissez en bonne santé.

\- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de répéter à la moitié de ce camp. C'est sans doute juste un refroidissement.

\- Continuez, » ordonna brusquement Oberyn. « Je crois que vous n'aviez pas fini. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil excédé avant de revenir au mestre qui paraissait de plus en plus paniqué. Et elle, de plus en plus agacée. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se tramait entre les deux hommes, ni de ce que tout cela signifiait, mais elle n'allait pas rester calme encore longtemps. S'il y avait quelque chose à dire, elle entendait savoir quoi. Et elle entendait surtout comprendre _pourquoi_ Oberyn avait insisté pour rester. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était médecin ou s'il connaissait vraiment en maladies.

Ce fut finalement le mestre qui rompit le silence après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'énerve encore un peu plus.

« Madame, je dois vous poser une question.

\- Eh bien allez-y, qu'attendez-vous ?

\- Lord Tywin Lannister a-t-il consommé votre union ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? » Elle manqua d'éclater de rire, stupéfaite. « Quel rapport entre votre question particulièrement intime et mon évanouissement ?

\- Oui. Il l'a fait. »

Cette fois-ci, elle fit volte-face et se précipita vers le prince de Dorne. Il retint sa main avant qu'elle ne parvienne à le gifler et se releva. Elle le fixa, à bout de nerfs, et dégagea violemment sa main de sa prise. Il la laissa faire, mais s'écarta un peu pour rejoindre le mestre qui ne semblait plus savoir où était sa place. Il croisa les bras sur son buste. Ses yeux sombres luisaient presque aussi violemment que l'avait été sa tentative de le gifler. Comme s'il avait reçu une réponse qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Elle regarda les deux hommes tour à tour et éleva la voix.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que signifie tout ceci ?!

\- Madame, ma question avait pour but…

\- Je vous ordonne d'être extrêmement clair, mestre, » grinça-t-elle. « Je ne suis plus d'humeur à vous entendre bavasser.

\- Il est possible, madame, que vous soyez enceinte. »

Elle allait se remettre à crier. Mais elle ne fit pas. Elle cilla simplement, comme incapable de comprendre. _Quoi ?_ Ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte. Elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être, ce n'était pas comme si… _Oh._

Elle baissa les yeux et porta une main légèrement tremblante à ses lèvres. Bien sûr que si, ça avait du sens. Ça en avait même beaucoup trop. Tywin _avait_ consommé leur union, évidemment. Mais plus que ça, il y avait eu Oberyn, à Dorne. Elle tenta de compter les semaines, les mois, mais ça ne l'aidait pas. Elle déglutit et tâtonna autour d'elle pour retrouver son fauteuil. Le mestre s'approcha pour la soutenir mais elle le repoussa. Elle s'appuya juste sur le dossier et respira profondément. Elle se composa un visage calme et indifférent avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

« Je vous remercie, mestre.

\- Madame, si vous…

\- Je vous demande de n'en avertir personne, » continua-t-elle sans prendre gare à sa tentative. « Y compris sa majesté. Y compris Lord Tully.

\- Bien, madame.

\- Maintenant sortez. »

Il s'inclina avant d'obéir et de disparaître. Elle passa sa main sur son visage et secoua la tête. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. L'idée que même à des kilomètres de Tywin Lannister, ce dernier ait encore les moyens de la torturer ou l'idée que le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait se trouvait peut-être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il ne faisait aucun bruit, comme si la nouvelle était suffisante pour qu'il n'ait pas à émettre le moindre commentaire. _Et il a raison._

Non, elle ne savait ce qui était le pire. Si cet enfant était de Tywin Lannister, alors il était légitime et porterait le nom de son… _Père._ Si Stannis devait gagner, peut-être qu'il aurait une prétention sur Castral-Roc. Mais il serait jusqu'à la fin de son existence un rappel amer de ce qu'il s'était passé entre les murs de la Tour de la Main. Et si cet enfant était d'Oberyn… Elle frémit à l'idée. Un énième bâtard. Et elle serait une énième maîtresse.

« Je m'en doutais, » dit-il finalement d'une voix incroyablement douce. « Depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

\- Et vous n'auriez pas pu m'en faire part ?

\- Vous n'aviez pas exactement envie de me voir.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé de tout cela, » répliqua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. « Ni cet enfant, ni votre… Allégeance pour une gosse perdue en Essos.

\- Dorne n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

\- Dorne a tout à voir dans cette histoire. »

Elle déglutit. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à accepter l'idée qu'elle était _enceinte_ , mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'Oberyn allait finit par devenir un ennemi. Et qu'on _ne peut pas_ être enceinte d'un ennemi, même futur. _Surtout futur._ Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle le regarda faire et serra les dents.

Elle avait soudainement envie de pleurer. Tout ceci n'avait pas de sens, même si ça en avait beaucoup trop. Ce n'était pas possible, pas maintenant. Peut-être même que cet enfant allait mourir parce qu'elle _ne pourrait pas_ s'arrêter de suivre Stannis. Peut-être _qu'elle allait mourir._ Peut-être que… Elle secoua la tête.

« Peu importe si cet enfant est de moi ou non, » dit-il lentement. « Ma mission est de vous protéger jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie.

\- Et une fois qu'elle sera finie, votre mission sera de rejoindre Daenerys Targaryen et de l'assurer du soutien de Dorne. » Elle soutint son regard. « Et une fois que cette mission là sera terminé, vous devrez revenir à Westeros et mener les armées de Dorne contre celle du royaume.

\- La décision…

\- Les dés ont déjà été jetés. Vous êtes un prince Dorne, je suis la Dame du Val. Je n'abandonnerai pas Stannis Baratheon et vous n'abandonnerez pas votre frère. Voilà la situation. »

Sa voix, froide, ne reflétait pas la douleur qui serrait à la fois son cœur, ses entrailles et sa tête. Elle avait envie de hurler, de pousser un cri immense qui réveillerait jusqu'aux squelettes des dragons de Port-Réal. Que tout cela cesse. Elle n'eut même pas la force d'empêcher Oberyn de prendre ses mains dans les siennes et de les serrer. A quoi bon ? Qu'il les serre. Un jour, ces mains devraient soit le tuer, soit l'empêcher de _la_ tuer.

« C'était la situation avant que Doran ne sache que vous êtes enceinte.

\- Vous n'êtes peut-être pas le père.

\- Non, c'est vrai, » souffla-t-il. « Mais nous savons tous les deux qui va mourir et qui vous aimez.

\- Peut-être, oui. Mais je doute que cela change quoique ce soit. Vous ne trahirez pas votre sang pas parce qu'un jour, vous m'avez aimée. »

 _Et je ne trahirai pas le mien parce que je vous aime._


	28. Chapter 28 - By the God's law

**A/N :** Majamaja : J'ai encore quelques tours dans mon sac, ce serait décevant si tout était trop simple, n'est-ce pas ? ;) Quant à Ellaria, je te laisse découvrir son sort.

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XXVIII – By the God's law

Toute autre femme qu'elle se serait apitoyée sur son sort, ou aurait au moins pris quelques jours de repos. Shara, elle, fit tomber une véritable omerta sur son état et rejoignit le conseil de guerre de Stannis dés qu'elle le put – c'est à dire le lendemain de son réveil. Il avait lieu dans la grande salle de réception des Jumeaux, quand bien même l'idée ne lui serait pas venue à l'esprit que d'imposer la vue de la pièce dans laquelle avaient été massacrés Robb et Catelyn Stark à Jon et Sansa. Personne ne commenta, cependant, et elle en déduit qu'ils avaient dû tous les deux être consultés.

La situation était avantageuse, très avantageuse. Ils avaient pris un nombre incalculable de prisonniers et une grande partie de la maison Frey avait rejoint leurs prisonniers de marque. Et de ce côté là aussi, ils commençaient à en amasser beaucoup, même si la seule prisonnière qui comptait vraiment été Gemma Lannister. Elle avait été placée avec son époux dans une des multiples geôles des Jumeaux, aux côtés du reste de sa belle-famille. _Enfin, belle._ La prochaine étape, désormais, c'était Port-Réal.

« Les Tyrell restent fidèles aux Lannister, » remarqua cependant Edmure Tully quand il fut temps d'aborder le sujet. « La flotte Redwyne est assez puissante pour contrer la nôtre et ils ont suffisamment d'hommes pour tenir un siège. Sans parler des forces Lannister qui, elles, ne plieront pas.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il soit possible de faire des Tyrell des alliés ?

\- Ils sont restés du côté des Targaryens jusqu'au Sac de Port-Réal. » Stannis fronça les sourcils. « Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait les faire changer d'avis quant aux Lannister.

\- Peut-être le fait que la première fois, leur loyauté envers la couronne n'a pas exactement été récompensée ? »

Oberyn, debout près d'elle, était appuyé sur la grande table sur laquelle on avait étalée la carte des Sept Couronnes. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil auquel il répondit par un léger sourire. Même si elle avait catégoriquement refusé de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il avait aussi catégoriquement refusé de la laisser seule, de sorte qu'ils avaient fini par changer de sujet et évoquer le futur possible de la guerre et du Royaume. _Toujours sans rappeler que les dorniens seront sans doute la pire épine dans le pied de Stannis,_ songea-t-elle.

C'était un jeu dangereux auquel elle jouait en le gardant si près d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas la force de l'en empêcher. C'était tout simplement inutile de le nier, elle appréciait sa compagnie et, plus que ça, la désirait. A peu près autant qu'elle le désirait lui de manière plus générale. _Une chance qu'il n'y ait pas assez de domestiques pour que l'un d'entre eux soit entré ce matin dans ma chambre._ Il aurait sans doute apprécié le spectacle. Elle pencha la tête et soupira.

« Les Tyrell sont des ambitieux patentés et comme tous les ambitieux, ils craignent que leur chance ne tourne. » Elle pouvait presque sentir Oberyn se retenir de rire. « Au delà de ça, leur puissance réside dans deux choses : la richesse de leurs terres et leur famille.

\- Nous pouvons facilement menacer leurs terres. Il nous suffit d'envahir leurs campagnes, » acquiesça Davos. « Je ne suis cependant pas certain que nous puissions nous permettre un siège d'Haut-Jardin.

\- Nous n'en aurons pas forcément besoin, si je suis le raisonnement de Lady Arryn.

\- Le prince Oberyn vous comprend visiblement mieux que nous, madame. Quel est votre raisonnement ? »

Stannis la fixait désormais d'un air intéressé. Elle ne pouvait pas nier la joie que cela lui procurait – surtout après ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui sourit et baissa les yeux sur la carte. Il fallait se faire des alliés des Tyrell, surtout pas des ennemis. Si jamais ils parvenaient à le faire, l'Ouest serait pris en tenaille entre la mer à l'ouest, le Bief au sud et le Conflans à l'est. Une fois Port-Réal prise, il ne serait pas en mesure de résister correctement, d'autant plus s'ils parvenaient à forcer Tywin Lannister à déposer purement et simplement les armes. _Kevan serait plus facile à convaincre, cela dit._

Et tout cela reposait sur les Tyrell. Elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment particulier pour eux et n'avait qu'un intérêt très stratégique à cœur lorsqu'il était question d'eux. Cela dit, en dehors des greniers pleins du Val, le Bief était sans doute la région la plus à même de soutenir le Royaume entier pendant l'Hiver qui se profilait. _Autant dire qu'ils sont beaucoup plus importants qu'on pourrait se le figurer._

« Je soutiens l'avis de votre Main, altesse, » commença-t-elle. « Il faut leur faire comprendre que même si nous ne sommes pas en mesure de les assiéger, nous pouvons en revanche ruiner leurs champs et leurs récoltes. Mais cela ne suffira pas à les convaincre, ils savent que sans leur aide nous ne pourrons pas prendre la capitale sans nous brûler les ailes.

\- Ce n'est pas un raisonnement, c'est une analyse pessimiste de notre situation. » Jon Snow fronça les sourcils à son tour. « Nous avons suffisamment d'hommes pour prendre d'assaut Port-Réal si nous nous y concentrons.

\- Et combien de temps cela prendra, selon vous ? Suffisamment de temps pour que la flotte Redwyne vienne porter secours à la capitale et que ce soit nos hommes qui meurent de faim. Nous n'arriverons à rien sans une aide interne.

\- Qu'est ce que vous suggérez ?

\- Nous devons leur faire comprendre que leur précieuse Margaery et tous ceux qui se trouvent dans la capitale ne sont pas en sécurité et que nous sommes parfaitement capables de les attaquer. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Commandant de la Garde de Nuit. Il serra les dents mais acquiesça. _Parler de diplomatie et de complot à un Nordien, c'est comme parler Haut-Valyrien avec un Fer-Né,_ pensa-t-elle. En terme d'utilité, c'était à peu près équivalent. La discussion se poursuivit sur la démarche à adopter pour mettre la pression aux Tyrell et il fut rapidement décidé qu'une missive officielle serait le moyen le plus facile et le plus rapide pour qu'ils comprennent que la guerre était bien plus proche que les Lannister ne le laissaient probablement entendre. Elle se perdit un peu dans ses pensées quand on commença à en discuter le contenu et ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se passait, au Donjon Rouge.

Comment Tywin pouvait-il justifier que sa propre sœur se trouve aux mains de l'ennemi ? Pire encore, comment pouvait-il justifier qu'il ne fasse rien pour la récupérer ? Elle aurait été Mace Tyrell, elle aurait craint pour la vie de sa fille – pourquoi aurait-il levé le petit doigt pour elle et pas pour son propre sang ? _Il ne lèverait pas un doigt si cela signifiait déshonorer un tant soi peu son nom._ En ce qui la concernait, ce n'était pas plus mal il n'aurait jamais publiquement admis qu'elle s'était enfuie, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était parvenue si loin sans qu'il ne parvienne à l'arrêter. Il aurait mis beaucoup plus de moyens s'il avait accepté l'idée même qu'elle puisse l'avoir vaincu à son propre jeu. Elle eut un petit sourire en y repensant.

« Je pense que Lady Arryn devrait l'écrire, » intervint Oberyn près d'elle, suffisamment fort pour presque la faire sursauter. « L'effet n'en sera que plus fort.

\- Ce genre de missive aura plus de puissance si elle est écrite par sa majesté, pas par moi.

\- Sauf que vous êtes la preuve vivante que Tywin Lannister n'est pas infaillible. » Stannis hocha la tête. « Ecrivez cette missive, madame. Les Tyrell vous connaissent et Tywin sait de quoi vous êtes capable. »

Elle cilla mais finit par acquiescer. Elle n'avait pas exactement le choix, de toute façon – elle était _sensée_ accepter. Le conseil se termina rapidement et elle rejoignit sa chambre où l'attendaient déjà un nécessaire à écriture. Elle soupira et s'assit devant le petit bureau placé face à une des fenêtres et déboucha la bouteille d'encre. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée _écrire_ à Tywin. Pas de cette manière, en tout cas. _Soyez menaçante, mais de manière voilée,_ lui avait ordonné Stannis avant qu'elle ne dispose. _Demandez la reddition de la capitale. Nous ne l'obtiendrons pas, mais les Tyrell doivent comprendre que nous sommes une véritable menace._

Rien que ça. Elle fixa le morceau de parchemin pendant de longues minutes, incapable de savoir quoi écrire. Elle finit par prendre une profonde inspiration, plonger sa plume dans l'encre, et commencer à tracer des mots. L'inspiration vint en même temps qu'elle écrivait et elle finit par signer. Elle s'arrêta au moment où elle allait écrire son nom. _Lequel ?_ Lequel serait le plus puissant ? Arryn, pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas et n'avait jamais été soumise aux Lannister ? Ou Lannister, justement, pour montrer qu'il n'était pas possible de faire confiance à quiconque porterait ce nom ? Elle soupira et reposa sa plume.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, » commenta la voix d'Oberyn dans son dos. « Même pour vous.

\- Elle est écrite. Je ne sais juste pas comment la signer.

\- Entre votre nom de jeune fille et votre nom de femme mariée ? » Elle hocha la tête. Il tira une chaise et s'assit près d'elle. « Souhaitez-vous mon avis ?

\- Vous ne prenez pas le temps de me poser la question, d'ordinaire.

\- Alors je vous le donne. Shara Lannister n'a pas quittée Port-Réal. C'est d'elle qu'ils parlent, quand ils vous évoquent. Ils ont oublié que Shara Lannister n'a sans doute jamais existé. Rappelez-leur qui vous êtes vraiment. Ce sera plus percutant. »

Elle tourna la tête et observa le prince de Dorne quelques secondes, surprise. Elle avait beau commencer à le connaître et avoir partager un peu plus que des banalités d'usage avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être surprise à chaque fois que ses conseils étaient sérieux et pas simplement des plaisanteries dissimulées. Elle lui adressa un sourire, hocha la tête et récupéra sa plume pour terminer d'écrire son nom. _Lady Shara Arryn, Dame du Val._ Elle s'assura que l'encre avait séché avant de la relire.

« Vous ne me la faites pas lire ?

\- Vous l'entendrez en même temps que le reste du conseil, » dit-elle sans relever les yeux de la lettre. « Vous ne pouvez pas attendre quelques heures ?

\- Vous êtes sure de vous au point de ne pas imaginer que votre missive ne plaise pas à Stannis ?

\- Ça ne change rien au fait que vous l'entendrez au conseil. » Elle finit par le regarder. Il la fixait. Elle soupira. « Très bien. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, puisque vous mourrez d'envie de le faire. »

Il eut la décence de ne pas arborer d'air victorieux et acquiesça. Elle prit une inspiration et se mit à lire. _Lord Tywin Lannister. Vous serez sans doute surpris de voir cette lettre adressée non pas à l'usurpateur Tommen Baratheon mais à vous, comme vous serez sans doute surpris de voir cette lettre écrite de ma main et non de celle de sa majesté Stannis Ier de la maison Baratheon._ Elle s'interrompit pour foudroyer Oberyn du regard quand il se mit à rire avec moquerie. _Vous avez souvent répété, à moi comme à vos conseillers, que j'étais et resterai une menace pour le royaume. Vous avez pourtant ouvert la cage dans laquelle vous m'aviez placée et avez cru que je n'oserai pas m'envoler. Vous avez eu tort, seigneur Main, et aujourd'hui je gagne et vous perdez. Votre sœur Lady Gemma est entre les mains de sa majesté. Les Frey sont tombés du piédestal sur lequel vous les aviez placés. Combien de temps encore avant que nos armées ne se déchaînent sur Port-Réal ? Cela ne vous rappelle-t-il pas un passé lointain, une rébellion passée ? Sa majesté désire cependant vous offrir une chance de ne pas voir un tel événement se reproduire : ouvrez les portes de Port-Réal, et aucun mal ne sera fait à aucun membre de la famille royale. Ouvrez les portes, seigneur Main, et vous serez traités ainsi que votre rang le suggère. Résistez et nous n'aurons pas plus de clémence que vous n'en avez montré à la famille royale Targaryenne._ Elle fit une pause et reprit sa respiration. _Cette offre ne sera pas répétée._

Elle releva les yeux de la missive et rencontra ceux d'Oberyn. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, sourire qu'elle savait légèrement terni par la mention de ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur et à ses enfants pendant le Sac de Port-Réal.

« Impressionnant, » commenta-t-il. « Si cette lettre est lue en Conseil Restreint, et elle le sera, je ne doute pas de son effet sur Mace Tyrell.

\- Stannis a dit qu'elle devait être menaçante, mais pas violente. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle soit dissimulée.

\- Tywin Lannister doit vous inspirer bien de haine pour que vous parveniez à écrire ce genre de lettre.

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi quel genre de haine il m'inspire. » Elle plia soigneusement le parchemin. « Pensez-vous qu'elle plaira à Stannis ?

\- Il serait idiot de la refuser. Il n'aurait pas été capable d'en écrire la moitié. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il s'esclaffait. Quoiqu'Oberyn puisse penser de Stannis, c'était son avis qui comptait le plus, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ses compliments. Ils se rendirent d'ailleurs tous les deux au conseil une fois que l'heure fut arrivée et, comme il l'avait prédit, sa missive reçut l'aval royal et partit immédiatement avec le premier émissaire.

Les quelques jours qui passèrent furent consacrés à essayer d'établir une stratégie commune pour ce qu'il restait à prendre du sud, le tout en évitant soigneusement de mentionner Dorne. Elle ne participa pas à toutes les réunions, en partie parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas forcément utile, et en partie parce qu'elle ne supportait pas d'entendre les plus belliqueux de ses conseillers, Jon Snow et Lord Alister Florent les premiers, suggérer d'attaquer par surprise la capitale tant que les Lannister ne s'y attendaient pas. Mais elle ne parvenait pas toujours à éviter ses obligations et elle finit, alors que l'un des conseils s'éternisaient et manquaient d'endormir la totalité de l'assemblée, par intervenir.

« Port-Réal n'est pas encore à notre portée, majesté, » insista-t-elle avec la vague impression qu'elle passait son existence à répéter ces quelques mots. « Nous n'avons pas assez d'hommes pour en faire le siège et nos navires…

\- Qui a parlé d'un siège ? Nous voulons la prendre, pas l'épuiser.

\- C'est dans ce cas encore pire. Altesse, je l'ai déjà dit et je répéterai autant de fois que nécessaire, il nous faut obtenir le soutien des Tyrell ou vous ne prendrez jamais le Trône de Fer. C'est vers le Bief que nos armées doivent se tourner. »

Elle sentit le regard réprobateur de Florent se poser sur elle mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Stannis avait autour de lui d'excellents conseillers, mais aussi quelques piètres stratèges – à bien des égards, Alister Florent faisait partie de la seconde catégorie. Elle n'y aurait pas classé Jon Snow, cependant. Il était bon stratège, il voulait juste aller trop vite. Elle échangea un regard avec Davos Mervault qui hocha la tête. Il connaissait Port-Réal bien mieux qu'elle et savait que la force armée qu'il fallait déployer pour prendre la ville par la voie terrestre. Et même si la voie maritime était la plus simple, la plus efficace et la plus rapide, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient oublier cette option – ils avaient tous bien compris que l'idée n'était pas réalisable et que même si elle l'avait été, elle ne l'était plus depuis la bataille de la Néra, un an plus tôt. Le port était ravagé et Port-Réal savait s'en défendre. Les Lannister avaient bonne mémoire. _Excellente, même,_ songea-t-elle amèrement.

« Vous parlez des Tyrell comme d'un panacé, » objecta Stannis. « Madame, n'oubliez pas qu'ils ont marié leur héritière à Joffrey.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas ignorer qu'ils vont perdre cette guerre, majesté. Et dans leurs calculs, ils ne peuvent croire qu'ils retireront quoique ce soit de positif d'une telle défaite.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils restés muets, dans ce cas ? Votre missive est arrivée à Port-Réal depuis déjà plusieurs jours.

\- Depuis notre superbe fuite, » lâcha Oberyn qui n'avait jusque là pas prononcé un mot. « Il est à parier que les Lannister sont un peu moins coulants avec leurs invités. »

 _N'est-ce pas ?_ Elle acquiesça et s'appuya sur la table en face d'elle. Elle se plongea dans la contemplation des pions posés ça et là et ignora volontairement la vague de nausée qui la prenait à la gorge. _Il doit y avoir un moyen de les contacter plus directement…_ Tous les Tyrell n'étaient pas à la capitale. Willos, l'héritier, se trouvait toujours à Hautjardin et Garlan, son cadet, avait dû partir réclamer les terres des Florent. Les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas idiots, loin de là. Il leur aurait suffi d'envoyer un corbeau… Ou un…

« Emissaire ! »

Elle sursauta quand le soldat de garde entra dans la salle à manger en aidant ledit émissaire à faire de même. Elle tourna la tête vers Oberyn quand elle se rendit compte de son état. L'homme avait été torturé, c'était évident il en portait les stigmates et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il tituba encore quelques mètres avant de littéralement tomber dans les bras d'Edmure Tully qui s'était avancé vers lui. Elle ordonna qu'on lui apporte un siège et de l'eau, devançant par la même Stannis et tous les autres Lords présents.

Le pauvre homme s'y laissa tomber lourdement et peine à reprendre sa respiration à ses esprits. Il tenait une lettre roulée et un sac visiblement lourd qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher. _Ou pas pouvoir,_ corrigea-t-elle. La lanière était enserrée autour de son poignet et rendait ses doigts presque crayeux. Elle grimaça et ordonna à la domestique qui était venue déposer la chaise de leur amener une paire de ciseau. Quand elle revint, elle s'agenouilla et coupa les liens. L'émissaire ne les lâcha cependant pas et releva ses yeux injectés de sang vers Oberyn.

« Donne-nous ta missive, mon brave, » ordonna Stannis. « Que tu puisses aller te reposer.

\- Lord Tywin Lannister a ordonné qu'elle soit lue par le prince Oberyn Martell.

\- Et j'ordonne que tu…

\- Altesse, » risqua-t-elle, brutalement prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. « Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux laisser le prince la lire. Pour votre sécurité. »

Oberyn leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de la remercier de son _immense_ considération pour sa propre sécurité. Elle fronça brièvement les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne risquait de toute façon rien. _Tywin ne va pas empoisonner une lettre, surtout pour tuer Oberyn._ Quoique ce serait bien le genre de Cersei. Stannis, ramené à la raison mais visiblement peu enchanté par la situation, laissa le dornien prendre le parchemin.

Brusquement plus sérieux, il fit sauter le cachet et lut silencieusement la missive pendant ce qui parut durer des heures. Quand elle le vit brusquement pâlir, elle ferma les yeux. _Qu'a-t-il fait ?_

« Ouvre ton sac, » ordonna-t-il d'une voix étranglée à l'émissaire qui sursauta faiblement. « VIDE CE SAC ! »

Tremblant de tous ses membres, l'homme s'exécuta. Trop lourd, il finit par le lâcher et il tomba lourdement sur le sol de pierre du grand hall. Avec ce qui lui parut être une infinie lenteur, il roula, roula avant de laisser apparaître son contenu. Elle resta immobile tandis que tous les hommes présents lâchaient une exclamation d'effroi ou de stupéfaction. Oberyn, lui, laissa tomber le parchemin. Elle sentit un filet de sueur glaciale parcourir son échine et sa nausée la reprendre.

C'était une tête. Une tête coupée et couverte de cheveux sombres, emmêlés, au visage figé dans une expression à la fois terrifiée et douloureuse. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lire la lettre pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. _Ellaria,_ lui hurla son esprit. Elle déglutit difficilement et s'appuya sur la table derrière elle, sentant ses jambes faiblir. Davos, qui avait récupéré le parchemin, se mit alors à en lire le contenu à haute voix, rompant le silence horrifié qui s'était emparé de la salle.

« Prince Oberyn. Une femme pour une femme. Dites à mon épouse qu'elle est encore loin d'avoir gagné. »

Et le silence retomba. Oberyn était tombé à genoux devant cette tête, ce visage autrefois aimé et désormais si grotesque dans son horreur. Elle resta immobile, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Stannis renvoya l'émissaire qui fut tiré hors de la salle par le soldat de garde et, que ce soit par compassion, gêne ou horreur pure, ordonna à tous de sortir. Un regard suffit pour lui faire comprendre que si elle restait, c'était à ses risques et périls.

Elle attendit qu'il fut sorti pour s'approcher du prince. _Il va me dire que j'ai causé tout cela. Que je l'ai tuée._ Et il aurait eu raison de le faire. Tywin Lannister lui avait pris sa sœur, ses neveux et maintenant l'amour de sa vie, tout ça pour quoi ? Des guerres auxquelles aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient jamais pris part. Ellaria était morte pour couvrir leur fuite. _Sa_ fuite. Elle ne serait pas morte si Oberyn était parti seul. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Gemma Lannister, » cracha-t-il. « Où est-elle ?

\- Enfermée dans les geôles avec le reste des Frey. Oberyn…

\- Une sœur pour une sœur. Envoyez-lui sa tête.

\- Oberyn…

\- Les dieux m'en donnent le droit ! » Il releva la tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient à leur tour injectés de sang, rendus fous par la douleur. « Elle ne le méritait pas ! »

Bien sûr qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Qui aurait mérité un tel traitement, à part Tywin lui même ? _Ou moi ?_ Elle déglutit et s'agenouilla près de lui. Elle observa longuement cette masse informe de cheveux, ce visage grimaçant qui ne semblait plus rien avoir d'humain, ce triste reste de la beauté qu'avait été Ellaria Sand. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas, pas encore, pourquoi elle restait et pourquoi elle les laissait partir. _Mais je ne comprends toujours pas._ Elle n'aurait jamais dû rester. Peu importe cette raison obscure et mystérieuse.

« C'est à Stannis d'en décider, » prononça-t-elle lentement. « Je ne…

\- Envoie là, Shara. » Ses yeux plongés dans les siens brulaient avec fureur, avec haine. « Envoie là et Dorne entrera en guerre aux côtés de Stannis. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et le fixa sans comprendre. Il n'avait jamais été question que Dorne aide Stannis. _Oui mais tout a changé._ Elle ne répondit rien pendant de très, très longue secondes pendant lesquelles ses yeux brulants ne lui laissèrent aucun répit. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, sans savoir si elle avait raison de le faire, elle hocha la tête. Imperceptiblement tout d'abord, puis plus visiblement. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

Et elle fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle entoura son buste de ses bras et l'obligea à se détourner d'Ellaria pour le serrer contre elle. _Tout a changé,_ répéta-t-elle en silence. _L'orgueil de Tywin Lannister vient de signer son arrêt de mort._


	29. Chapter 29 - A well deserved trust

**A/N :** Majamaja & Gallanodele : Les dorniens n'ont définitivement pas dans l'idée de se ranger derrière Stannis jusqu'à la fin des temps, c'est certain. Dans l'absolu et pour l'instant, c'est juste une bonne excuse pour se débarrasser des Lannister... Tant que Daenerys ou (F)Aegon ne montre pas de velléités de conquête. Ce qui explique d'ailleurs le peu d'espoir qu'a Shara en ce qui les concerne. Merci à vous deux en tout cas, et bonne lecture !

Arista33 : Je ne saurais pas te dire dans quel sens je fonctionne, mais je suis ravie que ce texte te plaise et je te remercie pour tes compliments ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XXIX – A well deserved trust

« Majesté, c'est une opportunité immanquable. Si Dorne nous rejoint, nous pourrons prendre Port-Réal en tenailles. Nous n'aurions peut-être même pas besoin des Tyrell, il suffirait…

\- Est-ce ainsi que vous êtes parvenue à manipuler Lord Tywin, madame ? »

Elle se tut et serra les dents. Elle était parvenue à obtenir une audience privée avec Stannis, mais les choses ne se passaient pas aussi bien qu'elle avait pu l'imaginer. Et ce n'était pas dû qu'à son plan – c'était surtout dû au fait que la reine Selyse ne se remettait pas de sa maladie et que les mestres autour d'elle se désespéraient. Bien sûr, cette chère Mélissandre se trouvait elle aussi à son chevet et dispensait ses propres soins. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Au contraire, son état s'aggravait de jour en jour et l'on craignait désormais qu'elle ne meure. Ou plutôt et plus honnêtement, l'on se demandait _quand_ est-ce qu'elle mourrait.

Ça et l'incapacité du conseil à se mettre d'accord sur une marche à suivre en ce qui concernait le Bief. Sa position n'était absolument pas confortable elle tentait de ménager l'impatience d'Oberyn et la nécessité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient d'attendre l'assentiment de Stannis. Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement prendre la première épée, décapiter Gemma Lannister et envoyer le charmant paquet à Tywin. _Enfin, si, je pourrais. Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau après coup, cela dit._

« Je vous avoue que j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment une jeune femme telle que vous, reconnue traîtresse à la couronne, avait bien pu arriver à ses fins et passer dans les griffes de Tywin Lannister, » reprit-il. Elle soutint son regard fixé sur elle, aussi sévère put-il être. « Mais je pense avoir compris. Présenter vos propres plans comme s'ils étaient dans son pur intérêt… Ce n'est pas idiot.

\- Majesté, si je puis me permettre, tout ça n'a rien à voir avec…

\- Bien sûr que non. » Il se détourna et se mit à faire les cents pas. « Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'Oberyn Martell vient de perdre son amante de cœur et qu'il ne désire rien de plus qu'une vengeance bien méritée.

\- Al…

\- Lady Shara, j'ai toujours respecté votre opinion et écouté vos conseils. Mais ne mélangez pas votre vie privée et l'intérêt du royaume. »

Elle encaissa le coup sans broncher. Elle avait connu pire – ce n'était pas le pire camouflet qu'elle ait eu à essuyer. Mais c'était la première fois qu'on l'accusait de ce genre de chose. _Et il a raison,_ aurait-elle reconnu si elle en avait eu l'occasion. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison et qu'elle n'aurait _jamais_ proposé une telle chose si Oberyn n'avait pas été concerné. Inutile de le nier.

Cela dit, cela ne signifiait pas que l'idée soit mauvaise. Bancale, sans doute, fallacieuse, probablement, mais pas mauvaise. Elle avait passé la nuit à essayer de trouver des arguments pour la justifier, et pour une fois, ça n'avait pas été une nuit blanche inutile. Elle respira profondément et acquiesça lentement.

« Votre majesté a raison sur ce point, » dit-elle prudemment. « Mais je n'aurais jamais eu l'outrecuidance de vous proposer une telle idée si elle ne reposait que sur mes… Opinions personnelles.

\- Je ne vois pas quel bénéfice nous pourrions retirer de la mise à mort de Gemma Lannister, madame.

\- Tywin Lannister n'a pas fait un geste, pas une proposition pour sortir sa sœur de vos geôles. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, l'idée même doit déjà inquiéter les Tyrell. Imaginez quel impact la mort de cette dernière aurait sur eux.

\- Vous venez de dire que nous n'aurions pas besoin des Tyrell si nous obtenions le soutien des dorniens.

\- Oui, nous n'aurions pas _besoin_ d'eux, non. Mais votre but n'est pas de sacrifier la totalité des soldats et des habitants de Port-Réal, altesse, et si les Tyrell acceptent de ne pas résister, vous aurez la capitale sans faire rougir la Néra. »

C'était en vérité le plus fort de ses arguments – les autres n'étaient que très circonstanciés, au mieux, ou se basaient uniquement sur la compassion de Stannis. Et dans les deux cas, elle ne leur faisait que très peu confiance. Il s'arrêta de faire les cents pas et se tourna vers elle. Elle devina qu'il était encore extrêmement sceptique, pour ne pas dire qu'elle ne l'avait qu'à peine touché. Ses yeux, froncés, lui rappelaient cruellement les regards que lui adressait son père quand il n'était pas satisfait de son comportement. Ou quand elle s'ingéniait à lui mentir. _Je ne suis pas devenue bonne menteuse sans raison._ La comparaison ne lui rendait pas la tâche plus facile.

Il resta longtemps silencieux à la dévisager, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans son visage. Elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi exactement. _Mon père ?_ C'était idiot. Elle avait prouvé suffisamment de fois qu'elle n'était pas son double féminin et beaucoup plus agréable à regarder. Alors quoi ? Ou qui ?

« Votre père désapprouverait une telle stratégie, même motivée par autre chose que votre inclination pour le prince Oberyn, » reprit-il d'une voix égale. Elle allait répliquer quand il lui fit signe de ne pas l'interrompre. « Mais votre père, comme Eddard Stark, est mort parce qu'il désapprouvait justement ce type de stratégie. Ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir dit que Robert devait être mis au courant de toute urgence, il a refusé.

\- Les enfants.

\- Oui, les enfants. Quoiqu'il s'en préoccupait moins que Stark. Je doute que vous le sachiez, mais quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait été empoisonné, il m'a écrit. »

Elle n'était pas exactement surprise – son père et Stannis entretenait une correspondance relativement suivie. A l'époque, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que la Main du roi et le Maître des navires et lorsque Stannis ne se trouvait pas à Port-Réal, ce n'était que logique qu'ils restent tous les deux en contact. Ce subterfuge leur avait permis, au moins pendant un temps, d'établir un semblant de stratégie quant aux découvertes de son père sur la généalogie des héritiers _Baratheon._ Si son père l'avait mise au courant, ce n'était pas volontairement. Grâce au judas qu'elle avait creusé dans sa chambre, elle l'avait entendu parler avec Stannis et avait rapidement compris ce qu'il se tramait.

Et Jon Arryn le savait. Comment, elle ne le savait pas, mais il le savait. Suffisamment pour que le seigneur de Peyredragon, peu de temps après son décès, la contacte directement pour réclamer son soutien _en l'honneur de l'amitié_ qui le liait à feu son père. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su quand et pourquoi il avait pris le temps de lui recommander _sa fille_ , mais la fierté qu'elle en avait dégagée avait été suffisante pour qu'elle ne pose jamais de questions. Peut-être qu'il était temps d'en poser.

« Je ne le savais pas, non.

\- Il n'a pas mentionné qu'il était en train de mourir, » expliqua Stannis. « Mais le ton de sa lettre était étrange. Pressant. Il parlait des ennemies de la couronne toujours plus dangereux, d'une probable future guerre, de l'hiver qui approchait… Et de vous.

\- De moi ?

\- Jon était parfaitement conscient que son héritier était un gamin maladif sans la moindre chance de devenir un seigneur puissant, surtout avec une mère pareille. Et il était conscient de ce que vous étiez déjà à l'époque. » Il fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil dehors, distraitement. Perdu dans ses pensées. « Au lieu de me recommander votre belle-mère ou quelque homme sous ses ordres, c'est vous qu'il m'a recommandé. Il vous considérait digne de confiance et capable de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. »

Elle ne put retenir le minuscule sourire qui s'étira sur ses lèvres. Toutes ces choses, Jon Arryn n'avait jamais eu le temps ni l'envie de les lui dire. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à les lui faire dire, consciente qu'elle se heurterait probablement au mur glacial qu'il représentait pour elle. Et elle ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de se demander si c'était l'imminence de sa mort qui l'avait rendu si sentimental ou s'il devenait tout simplement fou. Elle n'osa rien dire, de peur d'interrompre le monarque. Et il ne semblait pas vraiment attendre de réponse de sa part.

« J'ai fait confiance à son jugement plus que je ne vous ai fait confiance à vous pendant de longs mois. Quand j'ai appris que vous aviez épousé Tywin Lannister, j'ai douté, inutile de vous le cacher. Et vous êtes réapparue, le chaos dans votre sillage et un espoir de victoire dans les bras et m'avez renouvelé votre loyauté.

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour vous, majesté.

\- Et un peu pour vous aussi. » Il n'en paraissait pas véritablement dérangé. Ce n'était qu'une constatation. « Je me demande, madame, ce qui me vaut une telle loyauté quand vous semblez bafouer absolument toutes les valeurs de ce monde et tout ce que votre père a pu accomplir.

\- Vous êtes le seul souverain légitime des Sept Couronnes, » répondit-elle comme par automatisme. _Ce n'est pas cette réponse qu'il attend._ « Vous m'avez fait confiance quand le monde entier voyait en moi une jeune écervelée. »

Il était plus que temps d'accepter qu'Oberyn avait vu juste sur son compte. Il était inutile de le nier devant Stannis, de toute façon. Il mit quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête et de s'assit à son bureau. Il tira une feuille de parchemin de la pile qui se trouvait sur un coin de la table et l'observa longuement. _Va-t-il écrire l'ordre ?_ Elle avait du mal à croire que ce soit soudainement aussi facile. Une petite conversation mélancolique sur son père et il acceptait son idée supposément si mauvaise ? Elle resta sur ses gardes. Et bien lui en prit, puisqu'il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Oberyn Martell vous fait confiance. C'est assez évident. Suis-je désormais en compétition avec Dorne pour votre loyauté ?

\- Non, majesté. Mais les dorniens seraient des alliés précieux.

\- Jusqu'à ce que leur intérêt ne se trouve plus être le même que le nôtre. » Il saisit une plume, sans la quitter des yeux. « Quand cela arrivera, où serez-vous ?

\- A vos côtés, ainsi que j'ai juré de l'être. »

 _Quand, pas si._ Elle n'était de toute évidence pas la seule à savoir que Dorne leur échapperait tôt ou tard, si tant est qu'elle leur ait un jour appartenu. Elle soutient le regard du roi de longues, très longues secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un mince et quasi invisible sourire vienne tempérer la froideur de son regard et qu'il tourne la tête sur son parchemin. Et qu'il commence à écrire.

Elle avait gagné, mais elle n'en ressentait aucun contentement. Quel contentement pouvait-elle ressentir à ce que Dorne les suive, si c'était pour être absolument certaine que cela ne durerait pas ? Mais ça, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle resta debout, immobile, et attendit qu'il ait terminé. Quand il reposa sa plume, ce fut pour se relire et jeter un peu de sable sur l'encre pour l'assécher. Il lui demanda de lui apporter une bougie, ce qu'elle fit, et scella l'ordre. Il le lui tendit. Elle le saisit, mais il ne le lâcha pas immédiatement.

« Vous n'avez jamais fait mentir votre père, jusqu'ici. » Sa voix avait des accents d'avertissement. « Ne commencez pas aujourd'hui.

\- Jamais, altesse.

\- Assurez-vous qu'Oberyn Martell adresse mes sincères regards à Tywin Lannister. »

Elle sourit et acquiesça. _Et il oserait dire qu'il le fait à contrecœur,_ songea-t-elle avec lassitude. Il lâcha le parchemin et se rendit immédiatement à la chambre d'Oberyn, les doigts serrés autour du précieux ordre. Elle n'aurait su mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était satisfaite, mais pas fière. Elle n'était pas triste, mais elle n'était pas heureuse non plus. Le fait que Stannis ait sous-entendu que ses inclinations personnelles puissent venir pervertir son jugement lui restait en travers de la gorge, mais ce qu'il avait dit sur son père l'avait rassuré. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir été à ce point insistante pour _un homme_ , même pour Oberyn, même pour un plan qui tenait la route. Elle soupira profondément une fois arrivée devant la porte de ses appartements et frappa. Un vague grognement l'invita à entrer.

En vérité, ce qui l'empêchait d'être vraiment heureuse d'avoir réussi à arriver à ses fins, c'est le fait qu'elle avait l'impression que, quoiqu'elle fasse, Oberyn ne lui pardonnerait pas la mort d'Ellaria. Elle n'y était pour rien, pas directement en tout cas, et il ne lui avait jamais rien reproché, mais elle sentait dans son attitude, son regard qu'il la tenait pour responsable. _Et il a raison._

« Shara, » la salua-t-il vaguement, appuyé contre sa fenêtre. « Vous avez enfin décidé quoi faire avec les seigneurs des roses ?

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Selyse s'est-elle remise ?

\- Pas que je sache.

\- Que de bonnes nouvelles. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle parcourut la distance qui les séparait d'un pas prudent et attendit qu'il se tourne vers elle. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un homme en deuil. Il portait certes du noir, mais pas plus qu'avant. S'il avait refusé la moindre présence dans ses appartements pendant deux jours, il ne semblait plus pleurer. Ni y penser, en vérité. Mais elle était bien assez clairvoyante pour savoir qu'il dissimulait juste sa colère et son désespoir derrière une armure d'impassibilité. Il avait attendu plus de quinze ans pour venger sa sœur et ses enfants – il était patient. Bien plus patient qu'un observateur pouvait imaginer. _Je ne suis pas une observatrice._ Elle lui tendit l'ordre de Stannis.

« L'ordre d'exécution de Lady Gemma Lannister, » déclara-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle aurait aimé plus égal. « Signé de la main du roi Stannis.

\- Que lui as-tu promis en échange ?

\- Ma loyauté indéfectible. Rien de plus que ce que j'avais déjà promis. »

Il ne répondit rien et fixa le rouleau dans sa main. Il ne fit pas sauter le sceau – pas encore. Il se contenta de le regarder comme on regarderait un objet incongru dont on ne saurait pas quoi faire. Il hocha finalement la tête et releva les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux brillaient de détermination. De satisfaction. Et d'autre chose, même s'il ne paraissait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte. _De l'affection ?_ Ça aussi, c'était incongru. Elle resta immobile, impassible à son tour. Quand il releva une main pour caresser sa joue, elle se détourna légèrement. Il suspendit son geste.

« Ta loyauté indéfectible implique que tu me rejettes ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me refuses le droit de remercier la seule personne qui ait jamais mis en danger sa position pour m'aider ? » Il pencha la tête. « C'est exactement ce qu'Ellaria aurait voulu.

\- Que vous embrassiez une autre femme moins d'une semaine après avoir reçu sa tête ? Que cette femme ait plus ou moins indirectement causé sa mort ? »

Son regard vacilla. De satisfait il devint triste. Puis de triste, curieux. Et de curieux, compréhensif. Elle avait suivi sans difficulté son schéma de pensée, sans vraiment trop savoir ce qui l'avait motivé. Il sourit doucement et, cette fois, ne la laissa pas se dérober quand il vint déposer un baiser sur sa pommette. Elle aurait menti si elle avait prétendu qu'elle n'aimait pas l'avoir près d'elle. _Après tout, il sait ce que je ressens pour lui._ Et elle le savait aussi. Ça ne rendait pas la chose plus facile, cela dit. Son esprit ne cessait de lui répéter qu'ils dansaient tous les deux sur des braises qui n'attendaient qu'un souffle de vent pour se raviver.

« Tu te sens coupable. » Un sourire légèrement moqueur étira ses lèvres. « Ça doit être un sentiment nouveau, non ?

\- Je ne vois pas…

\- Je ne crois pas que tu te sois sentie aussi mal quand Robb Stark et son ost ont péri ici-même, et pourtant tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

\- Ça n'avait rien à voir. Et je ne me sens pas…

\- Shara, assez. Je te connais assez et je t'ai assez vu mentir pour savoir quand est-ce que tu te caches derrière des fadaises. »

Elle détourna le regard, à défaut de la tête. Il n'insista pas mais posa l'ordre sur une table non loin, hors de leur portée et de leur champ de vision. Dans sa tête, comme depuis une semaine, les dernières paroles d'Ellaria tournaient en boucle. _Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Pas encore, du moins._ Pas comprendre quoi ? Qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune jalousie à l'idée que son amant fuie avec une femme plus jeune, objectivement plus belle ? Qu'elle se sacrifiait sans ciller pour qu'ils puissent le faire ? Elle n'y avait plus repensé, jusqu'à… _Jusqu'à sa tête._

« Ellaria connaissait les risques, » reprit-il d'une voix empreinte de douceur et de tristesse. « J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous dire que j'ai eu le temps de lui dire tout ce que j'avais à lui dire, mais ce serait faux.

\- Elle s'est sacrifiée pour vous, certes. Mais elle est morte à cause de moi.

\- Et Dorne se vengera de ce meurtre. » Ses yeux luisaient de détermination, encore, et de colère. Ils n'allaient pas du tout avec son ton de voix. « Gemma Lannister payera le prix de son sang et Tywin, quand l'heure sera venue, connaîtra le même sort.

\- Et moi, je m'en sors sans la moindre reproche ?

\- Ellaria m'aimait et je l'aimais. Elle vous aimait aussi, parce que vous avez le don de vous faire aimer en très peu de temps. Quant à moi… »

Il haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien à dire sur le sujet. _Ah oui ?_ Elle allait répliquer quand il poussa un soupir et la força à le regarder. Très peu de temps, en vérité, puisqu'il vint déposer un baiser impérieux sur ses lèvres. Elle fronça vaguement les sourcils, mais ne le repousa pas. Elle n'aurait pas su dire si le geste la rassurait ou si, au contraire, il n'aggravait pas la situation. Elle aurait presque préféré le ressentiment muet qu'il était _parfaitement capable_ d'exprimer à cette espèce de pardon un peu bâtard qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Quand il s'écarta, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira à son tour.

« Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens, » lâcha-t-elle. « Vous avez haï Tywin Lannister et la Montagne pendant plus d'une décennie, vous avez failli provoquer une guerre pour votre sœur et vos neveux, et maintenant vous… Vous vous résignez ?

\- Je ne suis pas résigné. Tu n'es juste pas la responsable de cette horreur.

\- Mais je l'aurais été si je n'avais pas réussi convaincre Stannis ?

\- Tu essayes de raisonner avec un dornien, ma douce, ma superbe Shara. Je croyais que tu avais compris que cela ne sert à rien. »

Elle leva vaguement un sourcil et se redressa. Sa main, de sa joue, était descendue jusqu'à son ventre et le caressait distraitement. Elle se tendit légèrement. Elle avait tendance à oublier ce qu'il se passait en elle, autant par distraction que par convenance. Elle avait d'autre chose à faire et à penser que cet enfant qui, à un moment ou un autre, deviendrait un véritable problème. _Surtout son père, en fait._

« Comment pensez-vous que réagira Tywin ? » demanda-t-il d'un air vaguement distrait. « Quand il recevra ma surprise ?

\- Peu importe sa réaction, dés que Lady Gemma sera morte, nous devrons avancer sur la capitale. Nous ne pourrons pas prendre le risque de le laisser se venger.

\- Dorne attend les ordres de Stannis. Les Tyrell ?

\- Nous verrons s'ils nous contactent d'eux-mêmes ou s'ils se contentent de nous ouvrir les portes de Port-Réal, j'imagine. »

Elle haussa les épaules et suivit Oberyn quand il se mit à rire. Quoiqu'il arrive, il était trop tard pour contacter Hautjardin, et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il était impossible de se mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Mais elle était confiante ils viendraient d'eux-mêmes vers Stannis. Leurs magnifiques enfants étaient enfermés dans la capitale avec un homme qui ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour les sauver des sauvages nordiens qui ne tarderaient plus à déferler sur la capitale. _Inacceptables._ Du moins pour la Reine des Épines.

Elle termina la journée avec Oberyn dans un climat un peu plus léger que celui dans lequel elle avait commencé. Il faisait énormément d'efforts pour ne pas aborder les sujets qu'il savait fauteurs de troubles – son bébé, eux deux, Dorne et Stannis, le futur de Westeros… A défaut, il lui parla de ses filles. Ses huit filles, plus ou moins grandes, plus ou moins belles selon ses propres dires. Ses huit fiertés, toutes à leur manière. Evidemment, la conversation s'assombrit un peu quand il fut question de celles qu'il avait eu avec Ellaria et à l'idée qu'il n'était pas là pour les consoler, mais il changea rapidement de sujet.

Shara, tout en l'écoutant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir ses pensées s'embrouiller. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander _pourquoi_ il était avec elle et _pourquoi_ elle était avec lui. Il était bien plus vieux qu'elle, même aux regards des standards de la noblesse de Westeros, et il était dornien. Elle était jeune, même si tous semblaient l'oublier autour d'elle, et elle était du Val. Et surtout, ils ne se ressemblaient pas. _C'est sans doute ça,_ finit-elle par accepter. De toute façon, qu'elle l'accepte ou non, le résultat était le même : elle était avec lui et il était avec elle.


	30. Chapter 30 - Closer to the edge

**Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XXX – Closer to the edge

Elle ne fut pas présente lors de l'exécution de Gemma Lannister. Oberyn n'y tenait pas et, de toute façon, l'idée de voir autant de sang ne lui donnait guère envie. Ses nausées avaient beau s'apaiser progressivement, elle ne pouvait pas nier les quelques accès de fatigue ou de faiblesse qui aurait trahi son état à qui aurait su correctement lire les signes. Et il y avait la maladie de la reine qui ne s'arrangeait pas. Elle n'aurait su dire si Stannis l'avait ordonné ou si c'était plutôt le pessimisme des mestres, mais on préparait déjà un buché, d'un côté de la rive. Autant dire que ni son amant dornien ni le mestre qui s'occupait d'elle ne souhaitaient la voir dehors.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'ennuyer. La tête de Gemma partie pour Port-Réal, il fallut commencer à préparer un plan de bataille. Les dorniens, bien évidemment, attaqueraient pas le sud et par surprise – rien n'était censé avoir averti Tywin Lannister qu'ils avaient changé de faction. Quant à la flotte des Baratheon, elle était déjà partie de Blancport pour rejoindre les ports du Val et se préparer à donner l'assaut. Les armées alliées partiraient toutes en direction de Port-Réal. L'idée de mener un siège hantait tous les esprits – même s'ils étaient bien préparés et nombreux, il était hors de question de rester planté devant les portes de la capitale plus d'un mois.

Ils étaient en train de régler les derniers détails quand une rumeur bruyante se répandit hors des murs des Jumeaux, au milieu des tentes des officiers et des soldats. Stannis ordonna que l'on aille voir ce qu'il se passait, ce que la quasi-totalité des membres du conseil de guerre partit faire. Elle resta à l'intérieur, mais s'approcha des fenêtres pour voir arriver plusieurs cavaliers sans signe distinctif ou étendard. Elle fronça les sourcils. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaître ces hommes.

« Attendons-nous des éclaireurs, majesté ?

\- Je ne crois pas, non. » Il s'approcha. Des soldats Baratheon empêchait l'équipée de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le camp, tandis que ce qu'elle pensait être Ser Mervault s'approchait d'eux. « Comment se fait-il qu'ils aient pu approcher sans alerter nos gardes ?

\- Peut-être sont-ils des alliés ?

\- Je ne sauterais pas immédiatement sur cette conclusion, » grogna Lord Florent. « Ils ne portent les couleurs d'aucune maison. »

 _Sans rire ?_ Elle leva les yeux au ciel et continua d'observer la scène. L'un des cavaliers descendaient de sa monture et se dirigeait vers Davos. Il boitait visiblement et s'appuyait sur une canne tendue par l'un de ses compagnons. _Il boite ?_ Elle fronça les sourcils. Un chevalier estropié, ce n'était pas exactement dans les canons de Westeros. A vrai dire, elle n'en connaissait aucun. _Pas aucun. Il y en a bien un…_ Elle était en train de se demander si elle hallucinait quand elle vit cette fois Oberyn sortir de la foule et venir donner l'accolade au boiteux. _C'est lui._

« Altesse, je crois que notre dernier problème est en passe de se régler, » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. « En la personne de ces cavaliers.

\- Et de quel problème parlez-vous ?

\- De notre problème de Tyrell, majesté. Je vous présente Lord Willos Tyrell, héritier de Hautjardin. »

Il y eut un instant de silence surpris dans la salle du conseil, avant que le roi n'ordonne effectivement qu'on fasse entrer ces hommes. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et retourna s'asseoir à sa place, entre Oberyn et Lord Royce, en attendant que l'équipée n'arrive. Ce fut à grands renforts de cliquetis d'armure et d'éclats de voix qu'ils firent leur entrée. Elle se releva pour les saluer et échangea un regard entendu avec Davos qui, lui s'assit près du roi. Une fois tous les conseillers installés à leur place, Stannis fit signe aux Tyrell de s'approcher un peu plus… Ce qu'ils firent avec prudence.

Elle dévisagea avec plus ou moins de discrétion Willos. Il était plutôt bien fait de sa personne, quoique moins beau que son frère Loras. Il y avait une certaine douceur dans son regard, du moins elle imaginait qu'il puisse y en avoir, l'heure n'étant pas exactement à la douceur. Près de lui, elle reconnut son frère, Garlan, pour l'avoir croisé au mariage de sa sœur et de feu le roi Joffrey. Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent, quoiqu'avec une certaine raideur.

« Messire, merci de nous…

\- Vous avez en face de vous le roi Stannis Baratheon, premier du nom, seul souverain légitime de Westeros ! » éructa Florent, le visage rougi par l'indignation. « Pas un simple seigneur…

\- Lord Florent. » Elle rendit sa voix aussi avenante qu'elle en était capable. « Peut-être pouvons-nous pardonner une imprécision à des hommes qui ont probablement chevauché nuits et jours pour venir voir sa majesté ? »

Il frémit sous la rebuffade à peine dissimulée et s'enfonça dans le mutisme. Stannis, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu de l'échange, demanda aux gardes d'accompagner ceux des Tyrell pour qu'ils puissent s'installer. _Sous couvert de vouloir ne parler qu'aux héritiers du Bief,_ songea-t-elle. Elle croisa le regard de Garlan qui la scruta de longues secondes avant de revenir au roi. Du moins, à un des multiples rois que lui et sa famille avaient pu envisager de suivre.

Un siège fut offert à Willos par considération pour sa jambe. Il le refusa, quand bien même il était évident qu'il souffrait. _Courageux. Stupide, mais courageux._ Ne pas s'abaisser, surtout physiquement, devant un homme qui avait de toute façon l'ascendant sur la conversation et les futures négociations. Elle aurait été assez mal placée pour faire la moindre remarque étant donné que sa fierté est tout ce qu'il lui était resté à Port-Réal.

« Lords Tyrell, » les salua finalement Stannis. « Nous n'imaginions pas vous recevoir.

\- Tel était notre but. Personne ne devait pouvoir savoir que nous désirions nous entretenir avec vous.

\- Votre désir est exaucé, de toute évidence. » Oberyn appuya sa tête sur son poing, l'air de déjà s'ennuyer. « Dites plutôt de quoi vous désirez vous entretenir.

\- Nous sommes conscients que nous n'avons que très rarement été du même côté, mais…

\- Très rarement signifiant jamais, dans ce cas précis. »

 _Il ne va pas leur faciliter la tâche._ Les deux frères se rembrunirent et acquiescèrent. Tyrell et Baratheon s'étaient toujours trouvés de part et d'autre du front. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Stannis était plus que méfiants à leur égard. Il avait dû survivre à près d'un an de siège, quand Mace Tyrell et Paxter Redwyne avaient tenté de prendre Accalmie – il savait à quel point ils pouvaient être coriaces. Les deux jeunes hommes le savaient, leur attitude quasi-servile le laissait plus que clairement entendre. Elle n'intervint pas, pas pour l'instant.

« La richesse de notre maison ne repose pas que sur les champs que vos armées menacent, » reprit Willos d'une voix posée. « Elle repose aussi sur l'unité de notre famille. Notre frère Loras et notre sœur Margaery se trouvent actuellement à Port-Réal, à la merci de la moindre attaque.

\- Venez-vous supplier que nous les épargnions ? » Jon Snow, enfin sorti de son mutisme habituel, s'était redressé. « Je crois que vos armées n'ont guère épargné celles de sa majesté lors de la Bataille de la Néra.

\- Une guerre implique des morts. Ce n'était pas personnel.

\- Notre futur assaut sur Port-Réal ne le sera pas non plus, » rappela Stannis. _Il adore ça,_ réalisa-t-elle. « Pourquoi protégerais-je donc une maison qui par deux fois s'est alliée à mes adversaires ? »

Un silence s'ensuivit. Les Tyrell ne pouvaient pas aimer cette situation. Ils avaient toujours été en position de force, jusque là, capables de négocier jusqu'à la tenue de mariages avec trois rois. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à mendier la protection d'un homme qu'ils avaient si ouvertement méprisé jusqu'alors – et ne l'auraient jamais fait s'ils n'avaient pas vu se profiler une défaite inévitable. _Ça doit être dur que de se savoir vaincu._ Elle songea à ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait prononcé ses vœux à l'autel. Oui, effectivement, c'était dur. Mais elle avait toujours su qu'elle arriverait à s'en sortir, même sur le fil du rasoir. Eux n'avaient aucune échappatoire, sinon trahir les Lannister pour sauver leur peau. Encore une fois, elle garda le silence et laissa Stannis mener la danse.

« Notre maison est riche, nos terres sont fertiles et notre armée est nombreuse dans la capitale. Vous aurez besoin de nous une fois cette guerre terminée.

\- J'aurais besoin de vos richesses, de vos terres et de vos hommes, en effet. Pas de vous, Lord Willos.

\- Vous n'en aurez besoin que si vous survivez, » intervint Garlan au comble de l'agacement. « Le Donjon Rouge est gonflé de soldats et de vivres, vous ne le prendrez pas facilement.

\- Abattez vos cartes, messires. » Elle pencha la tête. « Cette joute verbale ne nous mènera nulle part. »

Plus cet échange durait, plus la tension montait et plus ils risquaient tous de s'échauffer. Et personne ne voulait voir qui que ce soit s'échauffer. Stannis lui jeta un regard légèrement réprobateur, comme s'il aurait apprécie continuer encore un peu de jouer avec ces pauvres hommes, mais finit par acquiescer. Willos se fendit d'un sourire poli et reconnaissant et boitilla encore un peu vers la table du conseil. Rarement avait-elle eu l'impression de jouer l'avenir d'un royaume sur une pauvre discussion – si ce n'est quand elle parlait avec Tywin. _J'y jouais surtout mon propre avenir._

« Notre maison est prête à vous assister autant qu'elle le pourra si votre majesté promet d'épargner et de protéger ceux d'entre nous qui se trouvent à Port-Réal.

\- Précisez votre plan, Lord Tyrell, » demanda Davos. « Nous vous écoutons.

\- Nos hommes vous ouvriraient les portes, notre flotte se retournerait contre celle des Lannister.

\- Vous trahiriez le supposé roi Tommen ?

\- S'il s'agit de protéger les nôtres, nous le ferons. » Les yeux noisette de Garlan s'étaient mis à luire de honte et de colère. « Il ne fera rien pour sauver notre sœur le moment venu. »

Elle acquiesça, à l'instar de Davos, Edmure Tully et Oberyn. Stannis, lui, garda le silence, les yeux fixés sur les deux frères. Elle avait brusquement l'impression d'avoir devant elle n'importe quels frères terrifiés à l'idée qu'arrive à leur sœur ce qui était arrivé à Elia de Dorne et qu'arrive à leurs terres ce qui était arrivé à celles des Targaryen. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au prince de Dorne à ses côtés. Il fixait le roi d'un air insistant. Rien d'étonnant à ça – leur situation était celle que les Martell n'avaient pas eu le luxe d'avoir. Elle n'avait que peu de doutes sur le fait que s'ils avaient pu le faire, ils se seraient rendus auprès de Robert Baratheon pour lui demander d'épargner la douce princesse et ses enfants. Elle avait plus de doutes sur la réussite de ce plan, étant donné que Tywin Lannister n'avait pas agi sur ordre du nouvel/ancien roi, mais mêmes ces dorniens insoumis, invaincus et intacts auraient tout fait pour sauver une des leurs.

Au bout d'une petite éternité, Stannis acquiesça et remercia les deux Tyrell. Il demanda à ce qu'on leur trouve des appartements confortables et qu'on les laisse se reposer en attendant que le conseil ait pris sa décision. Encore un peu raides mais visiblement rassurés de ne pas avoir été envoyé au billot, ils s'inclinèrent de nouveau et sortirent. Il ne fallut pas deux secondes pour que Florent se remette à éructer.

« Je refuse d'imaginer que votre majesté considère cette alliance. Les Tyrell sont des traîtres et ils méritent autant le mort que les Lannister.

\- Les Tyrell sont venus d'eux-mêmes réclamer notre aide. Ils ne réclament rien d'autre que notre protection, » rétorqua-t-elle. « C'est une chance inespérée, au contraire.

\- Une chance inespérée ? Les Tyrell devraient être punis, pas aidés !

\- Nous parlerons de sanctions quand nous serons à même d'en imposer. » Oberyn fronça les sourcils. « Je ne crois pas que faire brûler Lord Garlan et Lord Willos ne nous apporte quoique ce soit de positif. »

Cette fois-ci, elle crut qu'il allait sortir son épée et se mettre à le secouer dans tous les sens en beuglant quelques insanités sur son dieu. S'il ne le fit pas, ce fut probablement uniquement à cause du regard glacial que lui renvoya le prince de Dorne. Elle retint un soupir et tourna la tête vers Stannis. Quand il se leva, il leur fit signe de ne pas faire de même et se mit à faire les cent pas autour de la table, l'air pensif. _Est-ce qu'il fait semblant d'être en intense réflexion pour mettre ses conseillers sur les nerfs ?_ Elle haussa un sourcil et croisa le regard tout aussi interrogateur de Davos.

« Je connais assez bien votre avis à tous sur la question, » déclara Stannis en se tournant vers eux. « Cela étant, aucun d'entre vous ne peut nier que les Tyrell m'ont tourné le dos par deux fois.

\- Tout le royaume ne peut pas avoir fait le choix instinctif de vous suivre, majesté. » Elle n'aurait jamais osé le dire – il n'y avait que Davos pour avoir la prétention de tenir ce genre de discours. « Robb Stark lui-même a refusé de vous soutenir, et pourtant son demi-frère se tient à nos côtés. Je n'ai pas souvenir que Dorne ait expressément un jour soutenu votre altesse, et pourtant l'un de ses princes est assis à cette table.

\- Et son armée vous aidera à prendre Port-Réal.

\- Votre altesse, » intervint Shara pour empêcher Oberyn de continuer sur sa lancée. « Vous connaissez les Tyrell. Vous savez quel effort cela leur a demandé. »

Stannis hocha légèrement la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui le retenait d'accepter cette proposition. Même si la maison du Bief avait une arrière-pensée – ce qu'elle avait, à n'en pas douter, elle n'était de toute façon pas en mesure de négocier. Ou de les trahir. Si elle osait ne serait-ce qu'agir de manière étrange à l'encontre des intérêts de Stannis, il les écraserait, un par un si nécessaire. Tout pourrait être bientôt fini. Pourquoi attendre ?

Davos allait se remettre à parler quand les portes se rouvrirent un mestre visiblement en sueur. Elle haussa un sourcil quand il s'inclina profondément devant l'assemblée et peina à reprendre sa respiration. _Qu'est ce que… Oh._ C'était l'un des mestres qui s'occupaient de la reine Selyse. Enfin, _feue la reine Selyse_ , vu l'air accablé qui déformait son visage. Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel tous autour de la table comprirent ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle vit Stannis baisser les yeux, l'air sincèrement peiné l'espace d'un court instant, et serrer la mâchoire.

« Prévenez Lady Melissandre, » ordonna-t-il. « Que l'on organise les funérailles de sa majesté la reine.

\- M-Majesté, je suis…

\- Quant aux Tyrell, je vous ferai savoir ma décision. »

Il sortit de la pièce au milieu des bruits de chaises raclant le sol tandis que tout le monde se levait. Davos se précipita presque à sa suite, tandis que les autres sortirent chacun leur tour. Le mestre ferma la marche lorsqu'il eut réussi à recouvrer sa respiration. Elle les regarda faire d'un air distrait. Elle n'était pas exactement attristée par la mort de Selyse – elle ne la connaissait qu'à peine. Elle n'était pas une femme de cour, ni une véritable épouse d'ailleurs. Elle était dévote jusqu'à la nausée, à demi-folle et sans le moindre attrait intellectuel pour compenser son absence totale de beauté. Mais elle était l'épouse de Stannis, et pour ça elle lui devait bien un instant ou deux de recueillements.

« Est-ce que tu t'imagines déjà reine ? » demanda Oberyn qui, visiblement, n'était pas plus sorti qu'elle. « La couronne t'irait bien, j'imagine.

\- Vous me prenez donc pour un véritable monstre capable de rêver d'une couronne alors qu'une femme vient de mourir ?

\- Ose prétendre que l'idée ne t'a pas traversée l'esprit.

\- Je ferai plus que ça, je vous l'affirme.

\- Et je ne te crois pas. Mais peu importe. »

Il haussa les épaules, un rire dans la voix et un sourire dans les yeux, à défaut de l'avoir sur les lèvres. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et finit par sortir de la pièce, Oberyn sur ses talons. Elle fut presque surprise de le voir lui tendre son bras, mais finit par le saisir. Il la mena à l'extérieur, de l'autre côté de la rive, là où l'on avait pas installé de campements. L'hiver avait beau s'installer de plus en plus lourdement sur Westeros, le soleil brillait, ce jour là. Le Trident luisait comme s'il était recouvert de minuscules diamants et de la neige s'accrochait aux herbes folles le long de ses rives. Le tableau était idyllique, en réalité. Il était silencieux, aussi on n'entendait presque pas les éclats de voix des soldats, de l'autre côté du fleuve, ni les ordres de la Dame Rouge. _Enfin, j'imagine qu'elle en donne._ Elle savait que le soir-même ils devraient tous assister au bûcher de Selyse. L'idée suffisait à lui soulever le cœur, comme si elle en avait besoin.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » reprit Oberyn, l'arrachant à ses rêveries. « Mestre Vyman est un peu…

\- Il souhaiterait que je passe ma vie allongée. Et c'est hors de question.

\- La plupart des femmes dans ton état…

\- Je croyais que je n'étais pas la plupart des femmes ? » Elle haussa un sourcil. « Je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu essayeras d'oublier que tu es enceinte que tu ne le seras plus, Shara. »

 _Comme si je ne le savais pas,_ grinça-t-elle intérieurement. Les quelques semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte avait suffit pour que son corps commence à changer. Au début, ce n'était que des petits détails, ses corsets qui la serraient au niveau de la poitrine par exemple. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle voyait son ventre s'arrondir et ses robes ne plus lui aller. Sa femme de chambre, aussi discrète pût-elle être, devait se douter de ce qu'il se passait, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de lui trouver des robes toujours un peu plus grandes, un peu plus larges, pour dissimuler cette rondeur toujours plus visible.

Et il arrivait qu'elle n'y pense plus pendant plusieurs jours, en vérité qu'elle oublie presque qu'elle portait un enfant. Mais l'évidence lui revenait toujours à la figure d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle avait beau essayer d'ignorer tous les signaux que lui envoyaient son corps, la fatigue qu'elle ressentait beaucoup plus vite, les nausées qui continuaient de lui tordre l'estomac, les fringales qui la poussaient à manger bien plus que de raison, rien n'y faisait : son ventre grossissait. Et elle savait que si personne n'avait encore compris, ce dont elle doutait, ça ne saurait plus tarder. Et elle s'y refusait.

« Si Stannis accepte l'aide des Tyrell…

\- Et il l'acceptera.

 _\- Quand_ il l'acceptera, » se corrigea-t-il avec un soupir. « Nous partirons pour Port-Réal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En toute logique, oui. Il est plus que temps que cette guerre se termine.

\- Où iras-tu ?

\- Avec mon armée et mon roi. » Elle le sentit sur le point de protester. « Rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire n'y changera quoique ce soit. Inutile de poursuivre. »

Il se renfrogna. Elle avait des difficultés à comprendre ce qui le rendait aussi protecteur, en dehors du fait que son enfant était aussi peut-être le sien. Mais ça n'expliquait pas le degré d'inquiétude qu'il exprimait à son égard. Elle était enceinte, pas malade. Et elle refusait même l'idée d'être handicapée par cet… Accident qui n'aurait de toute façon jamais dû exister. A défaut de pouvoir s'en débarrasser, elle ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour l'ignorer. Ce qui viendrait après…

Ce qui viendrait après, elle l'envisagerait _après._ D'abord cette guerre, ensuite cet enfant. Ils gardèrent tous les deux le silence pendant de longs instants, mais ils continuèrent de marcher le long du Trident. Elle serrait les dents. S'il n'avait pas été question de fierté, elle aurait demandé à rentrer. Elle se sentait brusquement épuisée, comme si ces quelques mètres l'avaient vidée de ses forces – comme si le simple fait qu'Oberyn mentionne sa grossesse suffisait à rappeler à son corps qu'il était affaibli. Elle déglutit et fit mine de rien pendant encore plusieurs minutes, avant de sentir ses jambes faiblir.

« Rentrons, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. « Je commence à avoir froid.

\- Bien sûr. Est-ce que… » Il s'arrêta quand il tourna la tête vers elle. « Tu es pâle, Shara.

\- Je le suis toujours.

\- Epargne moi ça, tu veux ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et raffermit sa prise sur son bras. Elle détourna le regard et le laissa faire, consciente qu'elle ne serait pas capable de faire le chemin du retour sans son aide. Il finit d'ailleurs par passer son bras autour de sa taille et la porta, pour ainsi dire, jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle pria tout le long du chemin pour que personne ne la voie ainsi et s'effondra presque sur un fauteuil quand ils furent arrivés dans ses appartements. Elle passa une main sur son visage et se maudit d'une telle faiblesse. Oberyn disparut pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec son nouveau meilleur ami le mestre qui l'ausculta sans accorder la moindre attention à ses maigres tentatives d'explications. Quand il eut terminé, ce fut pour prendre un air un brin inquiet, mais surtout réprobateur, et la fixer comme on fixerait une gamine capricieuse.

« Vous devez vous reposer, ma Lady. Votre état ne vous permet pas d'assister des heures durant à ces réunions, sa majesté…

\- Sa majesté, » reprit-elle avec une certaine aigreur. « Ne sait rien de _mon état_. Et je ne souhaite pas qu'il sache quoique ce soit.

\- Votre santé est plus importante que cette guerre, madame.

\- Ma santé, mestre Vyman, ne met pas en danger la vie des habitants de Westeros. Tant que ce ne sera pas le cas, non, elle ne sera pas plus importante que cette guerre. » Elle le fixa quelques secondes. « Je vous remercie de vos conseils. »

Vaincu, le mestre s'inclina non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard appuyé à Oberyn, et sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré. Shara lâcha un soupir et secoua la tête. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait donné, pour ne pas se trouver dans cette situation ! _Enormément._ Elle n'osa pas tourner la tête vers le dornien, de peur de voir exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir sur son visage. _Je te l'avais dit. Ou quelque chose du genre._

« Ne le dites pas, » le prévint-elle. « Ou je vous fais sortir de cette chambre.

\- Encore faudrait-il que tu puisses te lever.

\- Silence. » Elle grimaça. « J'ai besoin de repos. Le bûcher de Selyse aura sans doute lieu ce soir, et je doute que Stannis veuille attendre plus longtemps avant de rejoindre la capitale.

\- Tu es incorrigible.

\- Et vous insupportable. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard, avant qu'il ne pousse à son tour un soupir et finisse par la laisser. Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de laisser sa main glisser jusqu'à son ventre. _Ne me fais plus jamais de coup comme ça,_ songea-t-elle amèrement, tout en sachant parfaitement que les choses n'iraient pas en s'améliorant. Sa propre mère n'était-elle pas morte en lui donnant la vie ?


	31. Chapter 31 - The day before

**Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XXIX – The day before

Elle assista au bûcher sous le regard noir d'Oberyn. Elle y assista et elle ne faiblit pas, sans savoir si c'était sa fierté seule qui la tenait debout ou si c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle allait mieux. Elle passa presque toute la durée de la cérémonie à fixer la Dame Rouge qui semblait légèrement moins assurée qu'à l'ordinaire. Avec Selyse, elle perdait son plus grand soutien. Peut-être son unique, en dehors de Stannis lui-même, et des quelques sycophantes qui l'entouraient. Le reste de ses conseillers, que ce soit elle, Davos ou Edmure Tully n'accordaient, au mieux, aucune importance à son culte ou, au pire, le considéraient comme néfaste. Elle n'avait personnellement pas véritablement d'opinion, en dehors du fait qu'elle détestait ces grands bûchers funéraires. _Ne serait-ce qu'à cause de l'odeur._

La cérémonie, cela dit, ne dura pas très longtemps. Personne n'était vraiment attristé de la mort de la reine, faute de la connaître et, pour ceux qui le connaissaient, faute d'en être vraiment proche. Evidemment, la princesse Shireen était autrement plus concernée et affligée, mais Shara ne considéra pas utile d'aller lui faire part de ses condoléances. La fillette avait surtout besoin de solitude, de calme et de son père – pas d'une quasi-inconnue. D'autant plus qu'elle paraissait s'entendre particulièrement bien avec Lady Sansa qui l'accompagna dans ses quartiers une fois que Stannis décréta que chacun pouvait retourner à ses occupations. _Elle pourrait presque lui faire une mère de substitution,_ songea-t-elle en suivant les autres conseillers. Elle fut arrêtée par le roi lui-même lorsqu'il héla son nom.

« Lady Shara, un mot je vous prie. » Il attendit qu'elle revienne vers lui, qu'elle s'incline mais ne la laissa pas lui adresser ses vœux. « Je sais. Passons cette étape, voulez-vous ?

\- Comme vous le désirez, majesté.

\- J'ai eu le temps de parler un peu plus précisément avec Lord Willos, » reprit-il. Dans la pénombre, elle n'aurait pas su dire s'il en était satisfait ou non. « Un homme étonnamment sage pour son âge.

\- Il est vrai. » Prudente, elle n'osa pas trop s'avancer sur le terrain de son plan. « Qu'est-il ressorti de cette conversation ?

\- Du positif, en ce qui vous concerne. Même si je ne suis pas certain que Ser Florent soit d'accord avec vous. »

 _Donc il a conclu un accord._ Elle se retint de sourire et acquiesça. D'un geste un peu raide, il lui tendit un bras qu'elle saisit. Il s'écarta des restes du bûcher encore fumant – _dieu merci_ , et s'avança vers les Jumeaux. Leur silhouette se détachait à peine de la nuit environnante, tout juste parvenait-on à distinguer les deux hautes tours et les quelques chandelles qui illuminaient toutes les chambres occupées. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, avant de finalement se décider à lui demander plus de détail sur ce fameux accord qui déplairait tant à Allister Florent.

« Lord Willos s'est engagé à nous fournir l'appui de la flotte Redwyne. Il a écrit l'ordre de mobilisation et l'a fait envoyé sous mes yeux.

\- Quand interviendra cette flotte ?

\- Une fois la ville partiellement prise, » répondit-il. « Ils referont en vérité ce qu'ils ont fait à l'époque de la Néra, mais pour moi.

\- Les estimez-vous dignes de confiance ?

\- Il est plus qu'étrange de vous entendre me poser cette question, madame, vous qui défendez cette alliance si ardemment. »

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Elle n'avait pas exactement commis d'impair, elle avait simplement posé la mauvaise question. _Evidemment_ qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance – l'urgence de la situation aurait rendu n'importe quelle maison soucieuse de ses membres digne de confiance. Ce qu'elle souhaitait surtout savoir, c'était s'il avait conclu cette alliance parce qu' _il_ les estimait digne de confiance, ou parce qu'il lui faisait confiance _à elle._ Le second cas de figure ne lui plaisait pas autant qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer. Si les choses se passaient mal, elle en payerait directement le prix fort. Elle secoua donc la tête vivement et reprit.

« Bien sûr, votre altesse. Je n'aurais jamais proposé un tel plan si je n'avais pas fait confiance aux Tyrell. » Elle ménagea un court silence. « Ma question portait plutôt sur votre sentiment personnel.

\- Vous craignez que je n'aie pris ce risque que parce que c'est vous qui l'avez proposé, Lady Arryn.

\- Votre majesté ne saurait être imprudent à ce point.

\- Et pourtant c'est là l'objet de votre question, » rétorqua-t-il. Sa voix ne paraissait pas véritablement agacée. « Les Tyrell sont aussi fuyants et dangereux que les dorniens. Mais les circonstances font que nous pouvons nous autoriser un peu moins de méfiance les concernant. Pour l'instant, du moins. »

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement quand il évoqua Dorne, mais repoussa ce sentiment désagréable. _Pour l'instant du moins,_ tout se passait bien. _Pour l'instant du moins,_ Stannis Baratheon avait derrière lui six des sept maisons suzeraines de Westeros, sans compter les Fer-Nés qui n'avaient de toute façon rien à voir avec ce conflit. Les Lannister étaient cernés dans leur propre demeure. La seule chose qu'il leur restait, c'était beaucoup de fierté et l'Ouest qui ne résisterait de toute façon pas à leurs armées.

Alors pourquoi était-elle aussi inquiète ? Parce que tout ceci n'était que du court terme. _Evidemment_ qu'ils gagneraient cette guerre, ils étaient beaucoup trop puissants pour échouer. _Evidemment_ que Stannis s'assiérait sur le Trône de Fer, personne ne pourrait bientôt plus lui résister. _Evidemment_ qu'elle aurait gagné sa propre guerre contre Tywin, son génie ne suffisait déjà plus à protéger les siens. Mais après tout ça, qu'adviendrait-il ? Son propre Val était sous la menace de Littlefinger. Le Nord, sous celle des Autres. L'Ouest resterait hostile à la couronne pendant au moins deux ou trois générations, si seulement il restait encore un Lannister pour le diriger. Dorne ferait mine de plier, mais regarderait toujours en direction d'Essos et de sa gamine aux dragons. Alors oui, ces prochaines semaines, ces prochains mois, peut-être même cette prochaine année serait victorieuse. Mais qu'en serait-il de celles qui suivraient ?

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, madame, » déclara Stannis en la sortant de son trouble. « J'ai donné l'ordre de faire en sorte que nous puissions nous mettre en route dés demain.

\- Bien sûr, votre altesse. Qu'en est-il des Tyrell ?

\- Ils partiront en même temps que nous, mais vers le Bief. Leur corbeau les précèdera de toute façon. » Il lâcha son bras et lui fit un signe de tête. Elle s'inclina. « Bonne nuit, Lady Shara.

\- Vous aussi, majesté. »

Elle attendit qu'il se soit dirigé vers les tentes de commandement pour retourner à l'intérieur du château. Elle ne flâna pas et se fit préparer pour la nuit par sa femme de chambre. Oberyn n'était pas là – si Stannis avait donné l'ordre de tout préparer pour qu'ils puissent partir pour Port-Réal, il était probablement en train de rédiger une missive pour son frère. Les armées dorniennes devraient partir avec un peu d'avance afin de pouvoir prendre en tenaille la capitale par le sud, tandis qu'ils arriveraient par le nord. Le flan ouest serait attaqué par le reste de la flotte Baratheon dans un premier temps, puis par les Tyrell une fois qu'ils auraient réussi à pénétrer la ville. La seule inconnue serait le flan est mais ils partaient tous du principe que leur armée était assez nombreuse pour le couvrir.

 _Non, il y en a une autre, d'inconnue._ Les armées de l'Ouest. Ils n'avaient réussi à obtenir aucune information quant au moindre mouvement de troupe du côté de l'ost Lannister. Les plus optimistes considéraient qu'il ne bougerait pas, les plus pessimistes s'imaginaient déjà pris au piège par les hommes de l'Ouest. Les plus réalistes, dont elle faisait partie, se figurait qu'une partie allait sans doute effectivement les attaquer ou renforcer la défense de la ville, mais que Tywin Lannister _ne pouvait pas_ se permettre de laisser l'Ouest et Castral-Roc sans défense.

Le trajet vers Port-Réal fut compliqué, mais assez calme. Ils traversaient surtout le Conflans, pacifié depuis déjà quelques temps mais rendus partiellement impraticable par le mauvais temps. Ils furent ralentis mais ne s'arrêtèrent jamais. Ordre du roi Stannis. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter ni reculer, c'était hors de question. Cela dit, dans ce littéral bourbier dans lequel les armées s'enfonçaient, il y en avait un qui se satisfaisait de la situation : Oberyn Martell. Elle n'avait d'autres choix que de rester dans la voiture dans laquelle se trouvaient aussi Shireen et Sansa Stark, les chevaux ayant été réquisitionnés pour le matériel et les généraux. Il trouvait parfaitement son compte dans l'idée qu'elle se reposait de gré ou de force, même si cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment garder l'œil sur elle.

 _Comme si je n'étais pas surveillée._ Sansa Stark, lorsqu'elle ne racontait pas des histoires à Shireen ou lorsqu'elle ne parlait pas de Winterfell, s'enquérait de son _état_ toutes les dix minutes. Oh, elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser ce qu'elle entendait par là, les deux femmes avaient bien compris que l'autre avait, eh bien… Compris. L'idée ne rassurait pas Shara. Si Stannis n'avait pas encore vu l'évidence, il n'allait pas tarder à le faire, à moins que quelqu'un ne le fasse pour lui. Elle avait l'impression que plus elle se reposait, plus sa grossesse devenait visible. _Il ne va jamais me laisser participer à l'assaut._

Et cette idée ne la lâcha pas de tout le trajet, même lorsqu'ils parvinrent à rejoindre des routes plus praticables et que leur avancée devint plus régulière et simple. Surtout, en fait : ils se rapprochaient des Terres de la Couronne. Ils se rapprochaient des Lannister. Chaque soir, lorsqu'ils plantaient les tentes et comptaient les lieux qu'il restait à parcourir, elle participait de loin, dans la pénombre, enveloppée dans suffisamment de manteau pour dissimuler son ventre, mais son esprit était déjà au Donjon Rouge. Ces mois lui avaient donné l'impression que Tywin Lannister était loin, inoffensif, qu'elle avait pratiquement oublié tout ce qu'il s'était passé et que ce n'était plus important – c'était faux. Elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour revoir le visage de celui qui était encore son époux, pour entendre ses menaces et toutes ces fois où elle avait dansé sur le fil du rasoir jusqu'à presque tomber. Et à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, elle sentait le poids du regard d'Oberyn peser sur ses épaules comme _s'il savait._ Et il savait, elle en était certaine. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en parler – il y avait trop à faire.

Leur entrée dans les Terres de la Couronne ne fut pas aussi difficile qu'elle avait pu l'imaginer, en vérité. La plupart des maisons subalternes qu'ils croisèrent n'essayèrent pas de les arrêter, et le peu qui essaya effectivement de les ralentir n'y arriva pas. Leur marche s'arrêta finalement à une demi-journée de Port-Réal, à Fengué, et là encore, ils ne rencontrèrent qu'une fausse résistance. _Ce n'est pas comme si un bébé pouvait nous empêcher de nous installer chez elle, de toute façon._

Ils utilisèrent la grande table de la salle de bal pour étendre la carte agonisante de Westeros et placer leurs pions. Elle observa la scène, bras croisés, et vit s'accumuler les figurines à l'effigie de toutes leurs maisons. Elle eut un petit sourire en voyant les faucons Arryn s'ajouter aux truites Tully, aux cerfs Baratheon et aux loups Stark. _Ne sois pas idiote,_ s'admonesta-t-elle. _Tu ne serais même pas là si tu n'avais pas justement ces armées avec toi._ Il n'empêchait. Elle avait rêvé depuis son enfance d'être à la tête de sa maison, du Val et de ses gens. Et c'était comme si c'était une évidence, désormais. _Lady Shara Arryn, dame du Val._ Elle ne put pas se retenir de sourire de nouveau.

« C'est rare de vous voir sourire, madame, » commenta Oberyn qui s'était approché. Elle nota qu'il reprenait le vouvoiement dés qu'ils se trouvaient entourés. _Encore heureux._ « Surtout ces derniers temps.

\- Ces derniers temps requièrent un peu plus qu'un sourire, mon prince. Mais j'imagine que nous avons le droit de nous réjouir de voir cette guerre toucher à sa fin.

\- La perspective d'enfin obtenir ce que vous cherchez depuis tout ce temps doit effectivement vous réjouir. »

Il regardait les écuyers placer les soleils Martell au sud de la capitale. Les armées dorniennes étaient stationnées dans le Bois du Roi après avoir traversé, non sans quelques heurts, une partie du Bief pour atteindre la Route de la Rose. Doran avait envoyé beaucoup d'hommes, mais évidemment pas la totalité de ses armées. Suffisamment pour pouvoir forcer la main de Stannis s'il venait à leur refuser la tête de Tywin Lannister. _S'il ne la leur donne pas, c'est moi qui le ferais,_ songea-t-elle. Elle garda le silence un long moment jusqu'à sentir la main chaude d'Oberyn effleurer son ventre désormais beaucoup trop visible à son goût. Ils échangèrent un long regard avant qu'il ne reprenne.

« Vous ne dormez pas beaucoup et votre sommeil est agité.

\- Sans doute parce que mes journées ne me fatiguent pas beaucoup.

\- Vous cauchemardez, Shara, » se précisa-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Je ne partage pas votre lit uniquement pour ne me sentir seul.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à vous dire de quoi je rêve. Vous le savez parfaitement.

\- Alors c'est une bonne chose que tout soit bientôt terminé. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait l'air en colère – pas contre elle, du moins elle l'imaginait. _Contre Tywin ?_ Evidemment. Elle se demandait à quel moment exactement sa curiosité s'était transformée en vague intérêt, et ce vague intérêt en véritable affection. Elle n'était pas certaine non plus du moment où sa propre curiosité était devenue de l'attachement. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il y ait vraiment eu de moment précis. C'était aussi rassurant que c'était effrayant, que d'avoir quelqu'un capable de se mettre en colère parce qu'elle _faisait des cauchemars._ Mais elle lui sourit, parce que c'était peut-être plus agréable que c'était terrifiant. Et il se détendit – un peu.

Quand Stannis entra, déjà à moitié revêtu de son armure, il fit signe à tous de ne pas s'incliner et de s'approcher. Ce qu'ils firent tous. Il saisit les roses Tyrell et les plaça tout près de l'entrée de la baie de la Néra.

« Nous venons de recevoir un corbeau de la flotte Redwyne. Elle est placée, elle n'attend plus que notre signal, » déclara-t-il. Pour la première fois, Shara se surprit à voir une flamme briller dans ses yeux – de la détermination. « Il en va de même pour les armées Martell.

\- Qu'en est-il de l'armée de l'Ouest ? » Jon Snow observait le flan est, toujours aussi découvert. Il faisait partie des pessimistes. « Nous n'avons toujours pas plus d'informations ?

\- On nous a communiqué des rumeurs. Des hommes seraient dissimulés dans les villages aux alentours.

\- Si c'est le cas, » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. « Ils ne peuvent pas être nombreux. Ou la majorité se trouve déjà dans la capitale. »

 _Sauf que l'on en sait rien._ C'est exactement ce que les regards qu'elle surprit voulaient dire. Et comme un homme n'aime pas dire qu'il ne sait pas, ils changèrent de sujet et commencèrent à planifier l'attaque. Ils devaient attaquer en simultanée les trois portes les plus au nord, à savoir celle de Fer, celle du Dragon et la Vieille Porte. La première et la dernière étaient en mauvais état et ne résisteraient probablement pas longtemps – la deuxième était plus résistante. Ils devraient se contenter de la bloquer. La Porte du Lion et celle du Roi seraient laissées aux dorniens. Quant à la dernière porte importante, celle qui donnait sur le port tomberait entre les mains des navires de leur flotte et de celle des Tyrell. Davos les avait d'ailleurs quittés pour rejoindre son propre vaisseau et mener son propre assaut.

« En ce qui concerne la famille royale, » reprit Stannis une fois ces considérations pratiques épuisées. « Elle doit être jugée dans son intégralité. Les Tyrell doivent quant à eux être protégés, ne vous en déplaise Ser Florent. » L'intéressé lâcha un grognement. « Tywin Lannister doit être pris vivant quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Et le Régicide ? Il se battra sans doute au côté des forces de la ville.

\- S'il peut être arrêté, arrêtez-le, mais ne sacrifiez aucune vie pour la sienne. » Un silence lui répondit. Il acquiesça et se redressa. « Bien, je vous encourage à aller dormir, messires. Demain sera une longue journée et nous aurons besoin de toute votre énergie.

\- Votre majesté vaincra quoiqu'il arrive, » déclara Edmure Tully, un sourire enthousiaste aux lèvres. « Et nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour garantir que cette victoire soit aussi totale que possible. »

Elle crut presque discerner un sourire sur les lèvres de Stannis. _Il aime ça plus qu'il ne le dira jamais, cette loyauté._ Il ne savait pas comment l'inspirer autrement qu'en étant un chef de guerre efficace, et même si cette technique était loin d'être parfaite, elle était déjà parvenue à lui attirer la fidélité d'hommes de confiance. _Et d'une femme, j'imagine._ Il lui adressa d'ailleurs un long regard, avant de le détourner vers Oberyn et de réclamer sa présence encore quelques instants. Elle haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers le dornien qui se contenta de hocher la tête sans la regarder. Stannis et lui n'avaient jamais parlé seul à seul, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de raison de le faire. Ce n'était pas tant parce qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, c'était plutôt parce qu'Oberyn ne prenait pas les décisions en ce qui concernait Dorne et parce qu'il n'était pas là pour lui.

Elle quitta donc la salle, une sourde inquiétude lui tordant l'estomac. Elle se dirigea vers la petite chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée et s'assit sur le lit, prise de vertiges. Avoir passé autant de temps oisive à simplement discuter avec Shireen qui, au demeurant, démontrait d'une maturité qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible à son âge, et avec Sansa n'avait pas exactement arrangé son état physique. Elle avait l'impression d'être faible et, alors qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, elle frissonnait sous ses fourrures. _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois dans cet état alors que je touche enfin au but._ En vérité, elle avait l'impression d'être drainée de son énergie et c'était peut-être exactement ce qu'il se passait. Elle passa une main distraite sur son ventre et soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résigner. C'était comme si Stannis acceptait de rendre les armes alors qu'il savait qu'il allait gagner – ça n'avait aucun sens. Du moins, pour elle, ça n'avait aucun sens.

Elle s'était presque assoupie quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se redressa et vit Oberyn entrer dans la pièce, visiblement plutôt détendu. _C'est déjà ça, j'imagine._ Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir le campement terminer de se monter et les soldats s'affairer à leur poste. Ils avaient eu la chance de ne perdre presque aucun homme et aucun cheval dans leur voyage depuis les Jumeaux, ce qui laissait leur armée à peu près intacte et surtout relativement reposée, en dépit des kilomètres parcourus. _Tout va pour le mieux. Pour l'instant du moins._ Toujours cette limite de temps qui lui tirait encore plus de frissons que la fraicheur supposée de la chambre.

« Qu'est ce que Stannis te voulait ? » demanda-t-elle quand elle comprit qu'une fois encore, il ne lui faciliterait la tâche. « Vous avez parlé longtemps.

\- Pas si longtemps que ça. J'ai reçu un autre corbeau de notre ost pour m'annoncer que tout était prêt. » Il s'assit près d'elle. « J'en ai profité pour leur répondre que nous lancions l'assaut en début d'après-midi demain.

\- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

\- A votre avis, de quoi Stannis Baratheon pourrait bien vouloir parler avec moi alors qu'il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole directement depuis que nous sommes arrivés ? »

 _De moi._ Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? _J'y ai pensé, j'ai juste refusé d'accepter que ce soit possible._ Elle se rembrunit et soupira. Elle avait joué avec le feu suffisamment longtemps, il était temps qu'elle accepte qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle se brûle. Oberyn l'observa un long moment avant de soupirer et de glisser un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule. _Quand est-ce que lui et moi c'est devenu… Ça ?_ Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser la question alors même qu'elle n'y trouvait aucune réponse valable. Ce n'était pas comme si ce genre de geste tendre était habituel. _De plus en plus._ Certes, de plus en plus. Elle mettait ça sur le compte de sa grossesse et de son inquiétude.

« J'imagine qu'il a compris.

\- Depuis plus longtemps que tu ne peux le croire, » répondit-il. « Mais j'imagine que ce n'était que des soupçons et qu'il ne se considérait pas assez informé sur le sujet pour en être certain.

\- Et qu'en dit-il ?

\- Rien. Il a une guerre à gagner, Shara, alors que tu sois enceinte ou non…

\- Cet enfant est peut-être celui de Tywin Lannister, » rétorqua-t-elle, sourcils froncés. « Son existence pourrait bouleverser le paysage politique de Westeros. »

Il éclata de rire, le genre de rire qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Dorne. Il lui donna presque envie de le suivre – et elle l'aurait fait, s'il n'était pas en train de rire d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa pour lui adresser un regard aussi plein de reproches que possible. Il ne se calma pas, au contraire. Quand il accepta _enfin_ d'arrêter de rire comme un enfant de dix ans, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux doucement, comme à une gamine capricieuse qu'il faudrait calmer ou descendre de ses grands chevaux.

« Ah Shara, » lâcha-t-il, un rire toujours dans la voix. « Ta confiance en toi m'impressionnera toujours. Personne d'autre que toi ne peut déclarer aussi assurément que son enfant à naître révolutionnera un royaume entier.

\- C'est la vérité, Oberyn. Et vous le savez.

\- Peu importe, ça reste amusant.

\- Bref. » Elle soupira et revint s'appuyer contre lui. « Qu'est ce qu'il voulait vous dire à mon propos ?

\- Il veut que nous soyons les premiers à entrer dans Port-Réal une fois qu'elle sera prise. Que nous chevauchions à ses côtés, je veux dire.

\- Il ne m'éloigne pas de la capitale ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise. « Je croyais…

\- Oh, il m'a aussi donné l'ordre de rester avec vous tout le temps que durera l'assaut. Mais vous êtes un symbole beaucoup trop puissant pour qu'il ne vous utilise pas, même et surtout enceinte. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Elle s'était attendue à devoir rester enfermée à Fengué avec Shireen, Sansa et les autres femmes et à devoir regarder de loin la bataille avoir lieu. C'est ce que n'importe quel homme lui aurait ordonné. _Sauf Stannis._ Evidemment. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de faire parader l'épouse de Tywin Lannister enfuie de la capitale pour le rejoindre, suffisamment forte pour chevaucher enceinte.

Cela dit, l'idée de monter à cheval l'inquiéta légèrement, sans qu'elle n'ose évidemment en parler à Oberyn. L'idée ne devait pas beaucoup plus lui plaire, même s'ils avanceraient au pas et qu'elle monterait en amazone. Elle garda le silence quelques minutes, jusqu'à finir par crever l'abcès.

« J'imagine que cette perspective ne vous plaît pas guère.

\- Evidemment que non, la place d'une femme aussi enceinte que vous n'est pas sur un cheval au milieu d'une ville probablement ravagée. » Il ne paraissait pas plus inquiet ou agacé que ça. « Mais vous seriez venu même s'il vous avait ordonné de rester. Au moins je pourrais garder un œil sur vous.

\- Au lieu de vous battre avec vos hommes ?

\- Ma vie est loin d'être terminée. J'aurais d'autres occasions de me battre. »

Il haussa les épaules. Elle oubliait parfois que la vie d'Oberyn Martell ne se limitait pas à se battre. _Non, elle se limite à se battre, baiser et éventuellement protéger ceux qu'ils considèrent de sa famille._ De toute évidence, il y avait une certaine hiérarchie dans ces considérations, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de nouveau à l'idée qu'elle se trouvait dans le haut de cette hiérarchie. _C'est mièvre, Shara._ Mais c'est vrai.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui arriverait le lendemain. Il était impossible de le savoir, mais ce dont elle était certaine, c'est que les choses allaient changer et vite. Dans le doute, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était profiter de cette dernière soirée où tout était presque simple. _Pour l'instant du moins_ tout allait bien. _Et devant nous le déluge._


	32. Chapter 32 - Bittersweet symphony

**A/N :** Majamaja : Haha oui en effet Stannis a toutes les familles derrière lui... Pour l'instant ! Voyons donc ce que prépare Tywin...

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XXXII – Bittersweet symphony

On avait parlé d'une demi-journée jusqu'à la capitale, et effectivement, il ne fallut guère plus de quelques heures pour arriver en vue de Port-Réal. Bien évidemment, Shara ne faisait pas partie de l'avant-garde partie aux premières lueurs du jour. Stannis, en revanche, en faisait partie, à l'instar d'Edmure Tully, Jon Snow et Nestor Royce qu'elle avait mandaté pour diriger l'armée du Val. Elle les avait regardé partir avec une partie des cavaliers, et derrière eux tout le reste des troupes. Ne restaient stationnés à Fengué que les quelques femmes qui accompagnaient encore l'armée, la Femme Rouge exclue, et les blessés.

Quand elle partit, en fin de matinée, ce fut avec quelques hommes du Val que Royce avait désigné pour assurer sa protection. L'idée avait quelque peu vexé Oberyn, mais il n'avait pas bronché outre mesure, conscient qu'ils voyageraient plus ou moins seuls alors que la dernière bataille de la Guerre des Cinq Rois faisait rage. _Enfin, cinq rois… Plutôt deux et quelques vagues prétentions ça et là,_ songea-t-elle. Afin d'éviter de se faire remarquer, elle voyageait couverte d'une cape, assise dans une charrette plus adaptée au transport d'animaux ou de blé qu'au tourisme – mais il n'était pas question qu'elle passe plus de temps que nécessaire sur un cheval. Oberyn avait accepté de dissimuler son visage et ils firent route vers Port-Réal presque incognito.

Ils arrivèrent pour trouver la bataille battre à son plein. Ils rejoignirent les généraux, à l'écart des combats et perchés sur une petite colline. Shara se perdit de longs instants dans la contemplation de ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Mêmes s'ils étaient trop loin pour vraiment pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait, il était évident que la ville était complètement encerclée. Elle distinguait vaguement les navires dirigés par Davos commencer à pilonner le port et entendait de loin les cris et les épées qui s'entrechoquaient – quelques soldats avaient visiblement été sortis de la ville pour essayer de repousser l'assaut. _Voilà donc les hommes de l'Ouest._ Elle ne repéra aucun soldat Tyrell et fut quelque peu rassurée de voir qu'ils avaient tenu leur promesse et leur facilitaient l'entrée dans la capitale. Du moins, ils ne la rendaient pas plus compliqués

« Je dois dire, » lâcha Ser Florent. « Que l'assaut se passe… Etrangement bien. Bien sûr, les trois trébuchets font énormément de dégâts et je crois que l'un de nos navires est en perdition…

\- A part ça, tout se passe bien. » Oberyn leva les yeux au ciel. « Evidemment que les catapultes font des dégâts. On ne fait pas la guerre sans dégâts.

\- Ce que veut dire Ser Florent, » s'empressa d'intervenir Lord Tully avant que le ton ne monte. « C'est que nous nous attendions à beaucoup plus de résistance. Les portes de la ville ne vont pas tarder à tomber et à partir de ce moment là…

\- Nous aurons gagné. A moins que le but soit que nous le pensions. »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle s'attendait à une victoire, évidemment. Mais elle ne l'imaginait pas facile. Il n'y avait pas assez d'hommes pour défendre la ville. Le Guet de Port-Réal, quelques centaines de soldats Lannister, ce n'était pas assez. _Pourquoi Tywin laisserait-il la ville aussi peu défendue, ça n'a aucun sens…_ Quand bien même il avait prévu des embuscades à l'intérieur de la ville, laisser entrer une armée entière dans la capitale les rendrait au mieux vaines, au pire dangereuses pour le reste de la population. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta presque quand des hurlements se firent entendre. Les hommes sur les remparts étaient passés à l'huile bouillante. _Au moins ils offrent un peu de résistance._ Mais ça n'avait pas de sens de se limiter à ça.

Stannis Baratheon était connu pour ses talents de stratège, et c'était à peu près tout ce pourquoi il était connu jusqu'à ce que cette guerre éclate. Le seul qui pouvait éventuellement le vaincre sur ce terrain n'était autre que Tywin Lannister lui-même, pas nécessairement en stratégie purement militaire, mais parce qu'il savait comment tirer profit de ses faiblesses et de celles de ses adversaires. Il n'aurait pas noyé Castamere s'il n'avait pas eu ce génie militaire qui caractérisait les deux hommes. _Un génie ne laisserait pas les choses se passer ainsi._ Même Tyrion Lannister avait été meilleur stratège à l'époque de la Bataille de la Néra. _Même si son plan n'a pas pu fonctionner,_ pensa-t-elle. _Je m'en étais assurée._ Alors qu'en était-il ?

Elle était en train d'essayer de comprendre quand de nouveaux hurlements retentirent. Quand elle releva les yeux, ce fut pour voir un flot d'hommes se précipiter _dans_ la ville. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers les généraux qui hésitaient visiblement entre la joie, l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude. Il y eut un instant de flottement avant qu'ils sautent tous sur leur monture et se précipitèrent sous les murs de la ville, là où se concentraient les soldats et là où se trouvait Stannis qui avait insisté pour se trouver au plus près des combats. Shara monta derrière Oberyn qui eut la prévenance de ne pas lancer son cheval au galop. Sitôt arrivés, elle sauta presque de la monture et se dirigea vers Stannis. S'il avait insisté pour partir avec les premières troupes et descendre au pied des murailles, il ne s'était visiblement pas battu. _Il faut bien que quelqu'un donne les ordres._

« Majesté, » le salua-t-elle avec une rapide révérence. « Tout ceci ne me dit rien qui vaille. Tywin Lannister n'aurait jamais laissé la ville aussi peu protégée sans raison.

\- Je sais. J'ai ordonné aux hommes de rester aux portes, nous rentrerons avec un petit nombre d'entre eux et les autres suivront. Vous fermerez la marche, messire.

 _\- Nous ?_ Majesté, vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans la ville alors que nous…

\- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, Ser Florent. » Stannis ne lui accorda pas un regard et retira son casque. Son visage était tâché de sang aux endroits qu'il ne couvrait pas. « Mais il n'est plus temps de se cacher derrière mes hommes. Cette ville m'appartient au même titre que le royaume entier. Lady Shara, Prince Oberyn, prenez des montures je vous prie. »

Elle acquiesça sans insister sur la sourde inquiétude qui lui portait l'estomac. Elle échangea un long regard avec Oberyn qui secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur. Il l'aida cependant à se mettre en selle et s'assura que son cheval était calme et qu'il ne paniquerait pas au moindre bruit. Elle lui sourit, tentant de l'apaiser, mais elle était elle-même bien trop troublée pour que cela puisse fonctionner. Elle s'approcha de Royce et lui ordonna de prendre toutes les décisions qui s'imposeraient si tout ceci… _Finissait mal._ Il acquiesça et lui conjura d'être prudente. Elle hocha la tête.

Stannis fit de même avec Lord Edmure Tully s'il se passait quoique ce soit à l'intérieur de la capitale, la direction des troupes lui reviendraient. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, ils devaient tous garder en tête le plan original. Prendre la ville, emprisonner les Lannister, protéger les Tyrell. _Avec ou sans l'un d'entre nous._ Lorsqu'il enfourcha son étalon, elle se rapprocha et, lentement, leurs chevaux fendirent la foule de soldats criant leur joie. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'ils passèrent la Vieille Porte et firent leurs premiers pas sur les pavés de la ville.

Le groupe de soldats avec lequel ils étaient entrés se chargea d'abattre les quelques soldats qui n'avaient pas fui et qui tentèrent de les attaquer. _Fui où ?_ Leurs chevaux avançaient au pas dans les rues désertes de la ville. Quelques fenêtres s'entrouvrirent à leur passage, quelques regards furtifs furent lancés, mais un silence de mort régnait dans la ville. _Une ville en guerre n'est pas silencieuse tant que tout le monde n'y est pas mort. Où sont-ils tous ?_ Elle se crispa sur les rênes de sa monture. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils entendaient et voyaient toutes les portes céder les unes après les autres et les quelques petits groupes de soldats autorisés à entrer le firent. Alors évidemment, il y eut des combats. Mais ils étaient ridiculement courts, inégaux. Elle serra les dents et déglutit difficilement.

Ils dépassèrent rapidement Fossedragon et arrivèrent en vue du Septuaire de Baelor. Elle le fixa quelques secondes et se remémora la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Le mariage de Margaery Tyrell et de Joffrey Baratheon – paix à son âme. Et avant ça… Avant ça… _Mon propre mariage._ Les rues étaient bien plus bruyantes, ces deux jours là. La ville vivait. _Pourquoi est-elle morte ?_ N'y tenant plus, elle tourna la tête vers Oberyn Martell qui ne paraissait pas plus serein qu'elle. Elle avait l'impression de diriger droit dans un piège, seule avec un prince de Dorne sans armure ou presque et avec un futur roi qui n'avait pas encore donné pour ordre aux gros de leurs troupes d'entrer dans la ville. _Je mourrai plutôt que de retourner dans ces geôles,_ se promit-elle quand ils dépassèrent enfin le Septuaire et commencèrent leur chemin vers le Donjon Rouge.

Elle ne vit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait derrière eux, concentrée qu'elle était sur l'immense silhouette pourpre du dernier refuge des Lannister. A vrai dire, elle ne vit même rien de ce qu'il se passa jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son prénom presque hurlé et qu'on la tire à bas de sa monture. Elle n'eut que le temps de s'agripper à celui qui l'avait fait quand la ville entière se mit à trembler sous ses pieds. Cette fois-ci, le silence se rompit et des cris retentirent de toutes parts.

Tirée aussi loin que possible de la place qu'il venait de dépasser, elle ouvrit des yeux immenses quand elle comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait. _Non, pas à trembler._ Les yeux écarquillés, Shara vit le Septuaire de Baelor avalé par de monstrueuses flammes vertes. _Non, exploser._ Des détonations se firent entendre comme partout en même temps et ses immenses flèches vacillèrent, s'effondrèrent sur les habitations alentours à grands renforts de hurlements. Et quand elle tourna les yeux vers Fossedragon, ce fut le même spectacle de flammes léchant le ciel, d'explosions et de destruction. La ruine s'était comme enfoncée dans le sol et était désormais entourée de poussière verte et d'un nuage de débris qui s'abattaient partout aux alentours.

 _Le feu grégeois._ Il dévorait tout, hommes, animaux, habitations, et il courait partout dans les rues jusqu'à s'épuiser. Elle eut l'impression de suffoquer, mais ce n'était que le choc. Elle n'avait jamais vu de chose pareille, jamais vu une telle quantité de destruction tomber sur une ville en si peu de temps. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à un spectacle aussi terrible que fascinant. Elle n'osait pas s'arracher à la contemplation de ces gerbes de fumées qui remplaçaient progressivement les flammes.

Evidemment, ils y avaient pensé – mais ils avaient aussi pensé qu'avec Tywin Lannister aux commandes, jamais personne n'oserait l'utiliser _dans_ la ville. Ils avaient imaginé que les navires pourraient être attaqués, que les jarres pourraient servir de projectiles contre leurs armées. Mais ça n'était pas arrivé et ils avaient tous dissimulés leur surprise. Et elle assistait désormais à la destruction de la moitié de la ville avec ce même feu grégeois qui aurait pu les ralentir – les détruire, potentiellement.

Et au delà de l'horreur, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison de toute cette destruction. Port-Réal brulait sous le feu grégeois, mais pas leur armée. Tous ceux qui s'étaient réfugiés dans Fossedragon ou dans le Septuaires étaient morts, mais pas Stannis, lui aussi protégés par plusieurs de ses hommes. Les quelques soldats qui les avaient accompagnés et qui se trouvaient trop près des foyers des explosions étaient morts, mais pas leurs généraux. Tout ceci ne servait à rien. Tout ceci ne faisait que détruire la ville.

« C'était le plan du Roi Fou, » murmura Oberyn qui ne l'avait pas lâchée et la pressait toujours contre son torse. « Faire brûler la ville avant que les troupes de Robert Baratheon puissent entrer.

\- Tywin Lannister n'aurait jamais ordonné une chose pareille. Qui… » Elle fixait les flammes qui ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'éteindre. « Qui serait assez…

\- Peu importe, Shara. »

Elle secoua la tête mais se tut. Il avait tort, ça importait. Quelqu'un avait pris cette décision, cette personne avait probablement réduit à néant les espoirs de victoire de Tywin Lannister. _Qui ?_ Elle se redressa lorsqu'elle entendit Stannis les appeler. S'il était aussi choqué qu'eux, il n'en laissa rien paraître et ordonna aux soldats qui l'avaient entrainé à l'écart de sonner l'entrée dans la ville et de lancer le signal des Tyrell. Leurs chevaux, évidemment, s'étaient enfuis lorsque les explosions avaient commencé. Il ordonna qu'on leur en amène de nouveaux.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il quand ils l'eurent rejoint. « Quiconque a fait ça…

\- N'est pas Tywin Lannister, » répéta Shara d'une voix légèrement éraillée. « Et vient de signer son arrêt de mort, s'il est encore vivant.

\- Nous lui devrons des remerciements, dans ce cas. Pour le moment, nous devons rejoindre le Donjon Rouge. »

Il était inutile qu'elle insiste encore un peu plus. Ce genre de question vaudrait une fois qu'ils auraient pris la ville. Pas avant. Elle acquiesça, se fendit d'un sourire un peu crispé, et remercia du bout des lèvres le soldat qui lui apporta une nouvelle monture. Cette fois-ci, ils laissèrent la cavalerie et une partie de l'infanterie passer devant eux.

Il y eut presque une vague de déception quand ils comprirent que les combats avaient déjà eu lieu à l'intérieur du Donjon. Entendant le signal, les soldats Tyrell restés auprès de leur reine et des leurs s'étaient attaqués d'eux-mêmes à ceux qui gardaient le château et avaient ouvert les portes du Donjon Rouge aux armées de Stannis. _Pourquoi tout se passe aussi étrangement ?_ Elle ne se rappelait que cela faisait partie du plan. _A moins que ça n'en fasse effectivement pas partie._ Quiconque avait décidé de faire littéralement exploser la ville était aussi stratège qu'elle était musicienne, c'est à dire pas du tout. Un mauvais stratège, voyant la situation, aurait peut-être essayé de se débarrasser au passage de tous ceux qui auraient éventuellement pu se rebeller, les Tyrell en premier. Mais dans ce cas, que faisait Tywin et pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui qui prenait les décisions ? _Et qui prend ces décisions ?_ La question tournait en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'elle n'y trouve une réponse.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle de l'inimité notoire de Cersei pour les Tyrell. De sa réaction lors de la mort de Joffrey. De ce qu'elle avait pu entendre, aux détours des couloirs. De son implication dans la mort de feu le roi Robert. De ses décisions hâtives avant que Tywin n'arrive à Port-Réal. _Sans parler de Jaime et de toute le reste._ Elle prit une profonde inspiration et réalisa que la victoire, si elle était acquise, allait avoir un goût bien fade s'ils n'agissaient pas rapidement. _Elle va nous échapper._ Elle rapprocha son cheval de celui d'Oberyn et profita du brouhaha des soldats pour se pencher vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air vaguement inquiet.

« C'est Cersei, » dit-elle. Elle poursuivit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poursuivre. « Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle est parvenue à contredire les ordres de Tywin.

\- Peut-être. Tout cela n'importe pas beaucoup, Shara, tant que nous ne sommes pas…

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. » Elle indiqua la silhouette du Donjon qui s'approchait un peu plus à chaque pas. « Si c'est vraiment elle qui a pris cette décision, vous pensez vraiment qu'elle va nous laisser l'avoir vivante ? Rappelez-vous des rumeurs, à l'époque de la bataille de la Néra. Rappelez-vous de ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire quand Tywin est entré. »

Il la fixa un instant sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que son regard s'éclaire et qu'il ferme les yeux un instant. Evidemment qu'il s'en souvenait – la rumeur avait fait le tour du royaume. La reine était sur le point de tuer son propre fils, sur le point de tuer elle-même pour ne pas se laisser prendre vivante. _Elle va se tuer._ Elle va _le_ tuer, ce petit roi qui n'avait jamais rien fait qu'avoir la mauvaise idée de naître d'une mère pareille. Elle allait prévenir Stannis quand une étrange rumeur monta parmi les soldats. Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de voir par dessus la foule qui les précédait. Quand elle les vit tous lever la tête, elle comprit que c'était sur les remparts même du Donjon Rouge qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Elle déglutit et serra les dents quand elle vit ce que les soldats avaient vu. Des corps pendaient depuis le haut des murailles – depuis la Promenade des Traîtres. Elle n'aurait pas été capable de dire qui ils étaient s'ils n'avaient tous portés, autour de leur coup, l'oriflamme des Martell. Elle sentit Oberyn se tendre près d'elle. Il fendit la foule d'autorité, sans laisser le temps à Stannis de le suivre, pour s'approcher des remparts. C'était ses hommes, ceux qui l'avaient accompagné pour le mariage de Joffrey et qui n'avaient pas pu quitter la ville quand que Tywin ne comprenne qu'il s'était enfui avec sa propre épouse. _On navigue d'horreurs en horreurs,_ pensa-t-elle en fixant ces corps qui se balançaient mollement, emportés par le léger vent qui dispersait, derrière eux, les dernières flammes qui rongeaient encore la ville. Ils étaient là depuis déjà quelques temps, à en juger par leur état. Les oiseaux avaient fui lorsque les explosions avaient retenti, mais ils avaient déjà largement festoyé de ces restes. Elle repoussa une nouvelle vague de nausée et emboita le pas de Stannis qui fendit à son tour la foule pour rejoindre la porte.

Mais ce n'était pas terminé – _évidemment_ que ce n'était pas terminé. Elle était bien ouverte, mais sur l'une des deux immenses portes était cloué un autre corps que le prince de Dorne fixait sans un mot. Un corps sans tête, presque entièrement décomposé. Un quasi- squelette qui ne tenait plus que par de rares morceaux de chairs ou quelques nerfs. _Ellaria._ Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de ce spectacle pathétique. Mais ce n'était pas de l'horreur. Ce n'était plus du choc. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir épuisé sa capacité à être horrifiée, terrifiée ou choquée pour toute une vie. _Nous aurions dû voir ça avant que le feu grégeois n'entre en scène,_ comprit-elle. Et que les soldats sur les remparts du Donjon ne les attaquent.

Si les choses s'étaient passées comme elles auraient dû se passer, Tywin les aurait sans doute enfermés dans la ville et aurait fait pleuvoir son feu grégeois sur leurs hommes postés autour du mur d'enceinte. Le peu d'entre eux qui auraient réussi à entrer aurait été exterminé par ses hommes et Stannis aurait probablement été fait prisonnier. _Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu._ Et ils étaient là, à fixer ce tableau navrant au point d'en être ridicule.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent effectivement dans la cour intérieure du Donjon Rouge, ce fut pour voir le sol jonché de cadavres portant la livrée rouge et or des Lannister ou verte et or des Tyrell. Elle repéra cependant beaucoup plus de soldats Lannister. Ils étaient donc là, ces fameux hommes de l'Ouest. Et quelques heures, peut-être quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant, ils se préparaient à les prendre en embuscade. Mais les Tyrell les avaient visiblement pris de vitesse et leur avaient épargné la peine de devoir les combattre et faire le siège du château. Elle échangea un regard avec Stannis qui hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Cette alliance avait été presque plus productive qu'ils ne l'avaient prédit.

« Votre majesté, » intervint l'officier qui avaient mené les premiers hommes à l'intérieur du château. « Nous avons trouvé Margaery Tyrell et ses suivantes. Elles sont dans le Bal de la reine, j'ai fait gardé leur porte par plusieurs de mes hommes.

\- Cersei n'aura donc pas eu le temps de la mettre à mort.

\- Plusieurs de leurs hommes sont morts pour les protéger. Le peu qui étaient encore debout nous ont opposé un peu de résistance avant de nous laisser entrer.

\- Et Loras Tyrell ? » Stannis observa l'officier quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de secouer la tête, avant de reporter son attention sur la salle du trône. « Trouvez le et mettez le avec sa sœur. Il fait partie de notre accord. »

L'homme s'inclina et repartit en direction du château. Leurs soldats prenaient progressivement possession des lieux, achevaient les agonisants et tiraient les blessés jusqu'au petit septuaire. Elle songea vaguement que c'était tout ce qu'il restait des sept dieux à Port-Réal, et se demanda s'ils se vengeraient ou si l'idée les amuserait. _Encore faudrait-il qu'ils existent._ Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau des grandes portes de la salle du trône, ces mêmes soldats ouvrirent les portes sur l'immense pièce silencieuse et plongée dans une semi-pénombre. Alors que quelques combats résonnaient encore dehors et que l'on entendait toujours au loin les cris de ceux pris au piège des décombres, il n'y avait pas un bruit entre ces murs et ces arcades. Pas un bruit, si ce n'est celui des sabots de leurs chevaux sur le marbre du sol.

Elle dût attendre qu'Oberyn soit descendu du sien pour pouvoir mettre pied à terre. Elle le remercia du bout des lèvres et ils s'avancèrent vers le trône. Même dans la pénombre, elle ne mit que quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il était occupé.

« Cersei Lannister, » ordonna Stannis d'une voix puissante qui résonna partout autour d'eux. « Vous avez perdu cette guerre. Rendez-vous et aucun mal ne vous sera fait.

\- C'est ce que vous avez promis à ces salauds de seigneurs des roses, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle fut presque surprise d'entendre sa voix s'élever au milieu de l'écho de celle du roi Baratheon. « Ils nous auront trahi à la première occasion… Je ne devrais pas être surprise.

\- Il faudrait être fou pour rester vos alliés alors que la totalité du royaume s'est allié contre vous.

\- Prince Oberyn. » Il y eut un rire éraillé. _Elle est… Saoule ?_ « J'imagine que la femme qui vous accompagne est cette douce Shara Arryn, la putain de mon père. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, sa fierté aurait cabré et elle aurait répondu à l'insulte. Mais elle était pathétique – comme tout le reste des tentatives de Cersei Lannister de garder le contrôle sur la situation. Quand ils furent suffisamment proches, ils se rendirent tous compte que Tommen était assis sur ses genoux. Un enfant avec une couronne sur la tête. Un enfant endormi dans le giron de sa mère. _Non, pas endormi._ Elle l'avait tuée. Elle ne parvint pas à détourner le regard de ce gosse tout en blondeur et en rondeurs, ce gosse qui, dans un autre monde, n'aurait jamais eu à voir de ses yeux l'horreur de la guerre. Dans celui-ci, il ne verrait plus rien. Sa mère s'en était assurée. Elle les fixait d'un air dément, une lueur malsaine éclairant ses magnifiques yeux verts. Elle tenait dans sa main une fiole à demi-entamée.

« Je ne subirai pas le même sort qu'Elia de Dorne, » éructa-t-elle, serrant son fils comme une fillette serrerait une peluche après un cauchemar. « Vous ne m'aurez pas vivante.

\- Majesté, elle va… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Cersei Lannister, la superbe, la majestueuse Cersei Lannister, la Lionne de Castral-Roc, la reine des Sept Couronnes, porta à ses lèvres le flacon qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle éclata une dernière fois de rire et, après quelques soubresauts, le laissa tomber. Il se brisa dans un bruit cristallin et ce fut fini. Shara ferma les yeux un instant. _Combien de cadavres vais-je donc voir aujourd'hui ?_

Elle ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle entendit Ser Davos se diriger vers Stannis pour lui annoncer que Ser Jaime et Lord Tywin Lannister avaient été faits prisonnier. Elle sentit alors le bras d'Oberyn entourer ses épaules, sans qu'elle sache s'il tentait de la féliciter, de la rassurer ou de la rattraper si elle venait à s'effondrer.

« Ainsi donc, » lâcha-t-il d'une voix suffisamment basse pour qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir l'entendre. « C'est terminé.

\- C'est loin d'être terminé. Des procès vont avoir lieu. Des terres vont être prises, redistribuées. Il va falloir composer un Conseil Restreint, réparer…

\- Shara. » Il l'interrompit avec un sourire. « Tu as gagné. Tu devrais t'en réjouir.

\- Les choses auraient pu se passer bien différemment. Si Tywin avait…

\- Il ne l'a pas fait. »

Elle acquiesça lentement et se laissa aller contre le prince de Dorne. L'heure n'était pas à la bienséance et à l'étiquette. Il y avait trop de sang sur le sol, trop de poussière dans l'air, trop de cadavres alignés dans les rues pour se préoccuper des rumeurs. L'heure était à la joie, aux cris des soldats encore vivants, aux hurlements annonçant le nom du nouveau roi de Westeros, aux applaudissements qui emplissaient la salle du trône et qui entraient comme en collision avec ces cris, ces hurlements.

Alors elle sourit, à défaut d'autre chose, quand elle vit Stannis gravir les quelques marches menant au trône de fer, et applaudit quand il posa sa main sur le dossier de cette monstruosité de fer. _Nous avons gagné,_ se répéta-t-elle. _La guerre est terminée._ Alors pourquoi son cœur était-il serré par l'inquiétude et la peur de ce qui arriverait le lendemain ?


	33. Chapter 33 - Last doubts

**A/N :** Majamaja : Je te remercie de ce compliment ! Je ne suis pas toujours à l'aise avec les scènes "d'action" donc je suis ravie qu'elle ait fonctionné. Les explications du désastre causé par Cersei arriveront, ne t'inquiète pas.

Guest & Arista33 : Ah je pense qu'on peut effectivement affirmer que Tywin ne doit pas être au mieux de son humeur !

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XXXIII – Last doubts

Elle resta dans la salle du trône la plus grande partie de la journée. Même si le palais n'était pas exactement dangereux, il fallait s'assurer que tous les soldats Lannister étaient soit morts, soit prisonniers. Il fallut ensuite mettre sous les barreaux tous ceux qui étaient trop proches de la famille royale pour être laissés en liberté. Quant à ce qu'il se passait en contrebas, dans la ville même, la totalité des soldats en bonne santé fut dépêchée auprès des blessés et des décombres de Fossedragon et du Septuaire de Baelor. Des fenêtres de la salle du trône, Shara pouvait voir les deux trous sombres creusés par le feu grégeois. Elle resta muette devant ce spectacle de désolation d'une vanité telle qu'elle rendait le tableau encore plus terrible. Tout ceci n'avait servi à rien – les seuls à avoir souffert étaient les port-réalais. Et ils seraient les seuls à en souffrir.

Au milieu de la confusion générale et des effusions de joie, on finit par la faire chercher. Il fallait organiser un couronnement, même provisoire, pour asseoir le fragile pouvoir de Stannis. Et il aurait lieu le soir même. Elle reçut donc l'ordre d'aller se préparer pour la cérémonie. Une camériste l'attendait dans son ancienne chambre de la tour de la Main. Elle chercha du regard Oberyn pour l'avertir, mais il était déjà parti rejoindre les hommes de son frère. La sourde inquiétude qui lui serrait le cœur ne fit que redoubler. _Sera-t-il encore là ce soir ?_

Elle grimpa les marches de la tour de la Main difficilement et lentement. Elle se sentait faible, dans tous les sens du terme. Etait-ce uniquement à cause de lui qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se réjouir ? Elle se maudit à cette idée. Elle avait imaginé son triomphe de toutes les manières possibles. Elle avait prévu des discours, des sourires, des échanges de sympathie. Elle avait passé des mois à tout prévoir, tout contrôler, pour en arriver à cette fin précise. Elle s'était vue monter les marches du trône, recevoir les remerciements publics de Stannis pour son aide. Elle s'était imaginée auréolée de toute la gloire du monde.

Et elle était là, épuisée devant la porte de sa chambre, le corps et l'esprit complètement déformés par ces derniers mois, à regretter que les choses aient été si simples, si rapides. A craindre que la page se tourne trop vite. Elle avait tant fait, tant perdu pour gagner. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à savourer son propre triomphe ? Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de passer la porte de sa propre chambre comme on se dirigerait vers son bourreau.

La camériste qu'on lui avait assignée attendait là, de toute évidence terrifiée par les récents évènements. Elle ne lui accorda dans un premier temps aucune attention et se dirigea vers son balcon. Le soir tombait sur la capitale, mais elle parvenait encore à distinguer les navires qui s'étaient accumulés dans la baie. Les étendards de Stannis étaient mêlés à ceux des Redwyne. Quelques vaisseaux s'étaient abimés et avaient commencé à couler, mais l'immense majorité des navires étaient intacts ou presque. Le port, quant à lui, était complètement détruit. Des corps était étendus sur la plage et couvraient le sable comme un tapis étrange.

« Madame, » entendit-elle dans son dos. « Je m'en veux d'insister mais…

\- L'on vous a ordonné de me préparer. Avez-vous trouvé une robe qui puisse m'aller ?

\- Oui, madame. Je l'ajusterai sur vous quand vous l'aurez enfilée. Si vous voulez bien…

\- Inutile d'être aussi inquiète. Personne ne vous fera de mal. »

 _Pour l'instant du moins._ Elle revint dans la chambre et se laissa déshabiller. Elle vit disparaître la grossière robe nordienne qu'elle portait et, à sa place, se glissa dans une première robe qui aurait probablement été beaucoup trop grande pour elle si elle n'avait pas été enceinte. Elle était toute simple, d'un bleu sombre. La sur-robe était en cousu en cache-cœur et, une fois nouée, recouvrait la première. Elle était magnifique – d'un bleu très clair, elle était parcourue de broderies d'argent et d'or figurant des arabesques complexes et alambiquées. Elle était faite d'un satin extrêmement fin et soyeux. Le col, légèrement rigide, était fait de dentelle et remontait sur sa nuque. Une fois que la camériste eut repris les quelques endroits qui méritaient de l'être, elle la fit asseoir et la coiffa.

Alors qu'elle fixait son reflet dans le miroir, elle se rappela de toutes les femmes de chambre qui l'avaient préparée pour son mariage, de tous les cadeaux qui l'entouraient, toutes les pierres, tous les bijoux. Ils étaient tous rangés dans l'armoire à sa gauche. Elle aurait pu remettre le magnifique collier de perle qu'elle avait porté à l'époque, bravant les ordres de celui qui était devenu, quelques heures plus tard, son mari au regard des lois et des dieux. L'idée la fit sourire, sourire que sa camériste interpréta comme du contentement quant au chignon qu'elle était en train de lui nouer. Elle ne la désavoua pas. Quand elle eut terminé non seulement de nouer ses cheveux, mais aussi de la maquiller, elle indiqua la fameuse armoire.

« Il y a des dizaines de boîtes à bijou dans ce meuble. Il faut trouver quelque chose qui ne soit ni rouge, ni doré. » Elle la regarda commencer à fouiller. Elle finit par préciser. « Ni fait de perles. Ce ne serait pas… Adéquat.

\- Il y a cette parure madame. C'est la seule qui corresponde. »

Elle tourna la tête. C'était une parure diamant – rivière et boucles d'oreille. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir reçue à son mariage, à moins que ce soit l'un des cadeaux que Tywin lui avait caché. Le genre qu'elle aurait sans doute voulu porter à la place de ses rubis. Elle acquiesça et la laissa lui attacher avant de se relever. Elle eut un léger soupir en se rendant compte qu'il aurait été inutile de même essayer de cacher sa grossesse. Même sous dix manteaux, un observateur un minimum attentif aux détails aurait pu percevoir ses rondeurs. Alors avec cette robe…

Et malgré son inquiétude presque palpable, malgré la sévérité de son expression, elle était toujours aussi belle. Peut-être encore un peu plus distante, un peu plus froide qu'elle ne l'avait été à l'époque de son mariage. Elle peina presque à se reconnaître dans ces traits. Elle avait l'impression que ces derniers mois l'avaient endurci et elle avait imaginé que cela se verrait. Mais elle avait toujours le même visage délicat, les mêmes yeux glaciaux, la même peau diaphane. Comme si rien de tout cela n'était jamais arrivé.

Quand il fut l'heure de retourner à la salle du trône, elle s'attarda sur le palier et fixa la porte de la chambre voisine de la sienne. La chambre de la Main du roi, celle dans laquelle elle avait joué sa vie un nombre beaucoup trop important de fois. Celle dans laquelle _tout_ s'était joué. Elle se demandait si quelque chose avait changé à l'intérieur, ou si ses livres étaient toujours sur sa table de chevet. Si ses robes étaient toujours pendues dans l'armoire, près de la grande robe de chambre de Tywin. Mais elle s'arracha à sa contemplation sans aller vérifier. Elle était attendue ailleurs. Elle était censée aller triompher.

Oberyn l'attendait en bas des escaliers. Il n'avait pas changé de vêtements et portait toujours son armure de cuir. Elle sentit l'étau qui enserrait sa poitrine se relâcher légèrement et lui sourit. Il prit son bras et se dirigea jusqu'au château. Ils entreraient par la salle du conseil – Stannis seul entrerait par la grande porte. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle imaginait.

« Tu es bien silencieuse, » dit-il finalement quand ils traversèrent la salle du Conseil complètement vide. Des parchemins couvraient toujours la grande table. « Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, tout va bien. Nous avons gagné. Tywin Lannister est actuellement enfermé dans une geôle du Donjon Rouge. La couronne va revenir à celui à qui elle aurait dû échoir il y a des mois.

\- En effet. » Il s'arrêta avant de pousser la porte qui menait à la salle du trône et passa devant elle. « Mais ?

\- Mais rien. La guerre est terminée. »

Elle soutint son regard sombre. Il mit quelques secondes avant de saisir son sous-entendu. Elle vit ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement et l'entendit soupirer. Il posa une main sur son cou, évitant la dentelle qui l'entourait, et caressa doucement sa mâchoire de son pouce. Le geste la rassura autant qu'il la terrifia. _Tout aura donc désormais ce goût amer-doux ?_ Derrière Oberyn, dans la salle du trône, elle entendait des éclats de voix, des bribes de conversation qui s'élevaient un peu trop haut sous les arcades. Mais ils étaient hors de tout ça, pour encore quelques instants. Et pendant ces quelques instants, la guerre n'était pas encore terminée et leur alliance tenait toujours.

« Je ne vais pas quitter Port-Réal demain. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour ça.

\- Oh, mais je ne m'inquiète pas. » Elle eut un petit rire un peu atone. « Et je m'inquiéterai pas non plus quand dans trois, six mois, un ou deux ans tu quitteras effectivement Port-Réal pour ne pas revenir. Et je ne m'inquiéterai pas quand nous cesserons de recevoir des nouvelles de Dorne. Et je ne m'inquiéterai pas non plus quand nous verrons débarquer sur nos côtes les navires de la gamine aux dragons. Je ne m'inquiéterai pas quand Port-Réal sera encerclé par ses armées et les tiennes. Et quand elle s'assiéra sur le trône devant moi, je ne m'inquiéterai pas. Quand on ordonnera ma mise à mort ou mon exil, je ne m'inquiéterai pas plus. Peut-être qu'on utilisera mon propre enfant contre moi, mais je ne m'inquiéterai pas. Et quand je mènerai la contre-offensive contre vous, je ne m'inquiéterai pas quand un dragon survolera les Eyriés. » Elle fit une pause et déglutit difficilement. « Et je ne m'inquiéterai pas quand tu tenteras de me sauver la vie une dernière fois et que je devrai subir le jugement d'une Targaryenne.

\- Shara…

\- Je sais que tu ne veux rien de tout ça. Mais la guerre est terminée, Oberyn. Bientôt vous aurez la tête de Tywin et notre alliance sera terminée. A partir de là… Ce ne sera qu'une question de temps. »

Elle le vit baisser les yeux. Elle fut presque choquée à cette idée – _l'ai-je déjà vu baisser les yeux devant quiconque ? devant moi ?_ Elle n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir sur la question qu'elle se retrouva pressée contre son torse. Elle aurait aimé le repousser, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle en était incapable. Si c'était une question de temps, alors elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en gâcher. Ils restèrent ainsi, à la lueur de quelques chandelles, à se dire silencieusement tout ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais su prononcer. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et referma ses bras autour de son buste.

Elle songea, un instant, à tout abandonner. A ne pas aller à la cérémonie. A partir, rejoindre Dorne et tourner le dos à tout ça. Mais ça ne dura qu'un instant. Elle était Shara Arryn. Elle avait accepté de recevoir tout l'opprobre de ce monde pour survivre elle avait joué avec l'avenir du royaume pour vaincre Tywin Lannister. Elle avait parcouru la moitié de Westeros, avait fui l'homme qui le dirigeait pour voir Stannis Baratheon devenir roi. Elle avait comploté, lutté, menti pour gagner sa place au soleil et pour dépasser son père. Shara Arryn ne fuirait pas sa propre victoire pour le confort d'un foyer aimant. Elle était faite d'un autre bois, et ce bois désirait plus que tout voir la couronne revenir à l'homme qu'elle défendait depuis le début. Et ce bois désirait plus que tout se voir attribuer la position qu'elle méritait. Ce bois n'avait pas besoin d'amour il n'avait pas besoin de qui que ce soit. Quand il se détacha d'elle et lui lança un regard lourd de questions, elle sourit et reprit son bras. _Non. Je ne fuirai pas ma propre victoire._ Elle l'avait méritée. Elle avait trop saigné pour l'obtenir. _Je l'ai méritée._ Il n'insista pas et sourit à son tour. Il avait compris – peu importe quoi, il avait compris.

Quand ils passèrent la porte, elle fut presque surprise par la quantité de lumière qui inondait la salle. On avait allumé toutes les chandelles de tous les lustres, tous les chandeliers, de sorte que l'on se serait presque cru en plein jour. L'allée centrale avait été laissée libre. On avait parqué la totalité de la cour de chaque côté de cette dernière, encadrée par des soldats aux armures encore couvertes de sang et de poussière. _On repassera pour le decorum._ Elle sentit quelques regards se lever vers elle, entendit quelques murmures, mais la plupart des courtisans ne semblaient pas oser lever la tête vers le trône.

Cersei n'y était plus – dieux merci. Il était de nouveau vide. Elle le dépassa se diriger vers le groupe de chaises disposées sur l'estrade, légèrement en retrait, et sourit à Davos Mervault qui supervisait les dernières arrivées. Il était plutôt souriant, presque détendu même s'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de relâcher la pression tant que Stannis n'aurait pas été couronné. Quand il les vit arriver, il s'inclina rapidement et congédia l'écuyer qu'il avait apparemment chargé d'avertir Lord Tully que la cérémonie allait commencer.

« Il sera dit que nous aurons eu une journée compliquée, » soupira-t-il. « Enfin, deux journées, je pense, quelle heure est-il ?

\- Aucune idée. » Oberyn croisa les bras et parut chercher quelque chose du regard. « Où sont nos soldats ?

\- Ils entreront avec sa majesté. Il en a sélectionné une dizaine de chaque ost, il tient à mettre en avant notre alliance.

\- C'est une parade militaire plus qu'un couronnement, » lâcha-t-elle en observant la salle. « J'imagine que c'est adéquat.

\- Sa majesté veut imposer son pouvoir à la cour avant de songer le célébrer. »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Un vrai couronnement aurait sans doute lieu d'ici quelques semaines, une fois que l'on aurait compté les blessés et les morts et une fois que tous les procès auraient eu lieu. Le début d'une nouvelle ère, en somme. Elle songea distraitement qu'il faudrait qu'elle prenne en charge l'organisation des festivités s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver avec le couronnement le plus martial que Westeros ait jamais connu. _Meilleur moyen de lui faire perdre le peu de soutien qu'il a pu recevoir de la population._

La salle continua de se remplir pendant quelques minutes. Elle prit place sur son siège, juste devant Oberyn et entre Lord Tully finalement arrivé et Lady Stark. _Ou reine ?_ Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Ce genre de questions devrait être résolues, mais pas tout de suite. Elle échangea quelques mots avec la jeune fille qui regretta à demi-mots de ne pas avoir été présente lors de leur entrée dans le Donjon Rouge. A la manière dont elle fixait le trône, Shara n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que voir Cersei Lannister mourir était probablement l'une des choses dont elle rêvait la nuit. Et elle n'avait pas plus de mal à comprendre pourquoi.

Davos prit place à côté du trône et le silence se fit progressivement. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur les pseudo-délégations de chaque armée. Elle sourit en voyant son sigil porté par l'un de ses hommes. Ils vinrent s'arrêter devant le trône et se tournèrent vers elle. Elle hocha la tête et leur fit signe de rejoindre l'estrade. Ils se regroupèrent et prirent place d'un côté de l'estrade. Les Stark suivirent et les rejoignirent, puis les Tully et les Tyrell. Les soldats Baratheon furent évidemment les derniers à entrer et entouraient le nouveau souverain qui parcourut l'allée centrale dans le silence le plus total. Seuls résonnaient le bruit de ses pas et les cliquetis de son armure et de celles de ses hommes. Toute l'assemblée semblait retenir son souffle.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la Femme Rouge entrer par la même porte qu'Oberyn et elle avaient empruntée. Elle tenait un coussin sur lequel la couronne du roi Robert était posée. Elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise de la voir la lui apporter – après tout, il s'était converti au culte de R'hllor et le Grand Septon était probablement mort en même temps que tous ceux réfugiés dans le Septuaire de Baelor. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de légèrement froncer les sourcils. _Ça aussi, ça risque de l'aliéner du reste des nobles et de la population._ D'autant que le vitrail figurant l'étoile à sept branches des nouveaux dieux était encore bel et bien là, et reflétait la lumière des centaines de bougies qui illuminaient la salle. Lorsqu'il eut atteint la dernière marche de l'estrade, toute l'assistance se leva et Melissandre s'approcha.

« Et il fallait évidemment que ce soit elle, » murmura Oberyn à son oreille. « Personne n'a pensé à lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée ?

\- Vous lui direz vous-même. Silence. »

Elle l'entendit s'esclaffer et retint un soupir d'agacement. Si certains des gardes n'avaient pas pris le temps de nettoyer leur armure, celle de Stannis brillait presque tant elle avait été récurée depuis les combats. Il portait une longue cape noire drapée sur ses épaules et marquée du cerf couronné de la maison Baratheon. _Et de cet affreux cœur enflammé._ Il avait fière allure, c'était indubitable. Fière allure, mais si terriblement austère. Il n'était certes pas obligé de sourire, mais ses yeux se fit glaciaux lorsqu'il parcourut la salle du regard. Oh, il obtint l'effet escompté : la moitié des courtisans baissèrent les leurs. Mais ce ne serait pas ainsi qu'il obtiendrait le soutien de ses sujets. Le respect, peut-être, mais pas le soutien. Quant à l'amour…

« Voyez tous, » déclama la Femme Rouge. « L'élu du Seigneur de la lumière, Azor Ahai réincarné. » _Il faut que je me renseigne sur cette prophétie._ « Les flammes avaient prédit ce moment et le voilà arrivé. Puisse le Seigneur guider sa route et lui apporter la force de porter le fardeau de la couronne. » Un écuyer s'approcha pour récupérer le coussin et elle s'avança vers Stannis, le diadème dans les mains. Il s'agenouilla. « Dans Sa lumière et à ce moment, saluez tous Stannis de la maison Baratheon, premier du nom, roi des Andals, de Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes et Seigneur des Sept Couronnes. Longue vie au roi !

\- Longue vie au roi ! »

Elle posa la couronne sur sa tête et s'écarta. Il se redressa et fit face à la foule qui l'acclamait avant de s'asseoir et de lentement poser ses bras sur les accoudoirs. Mais les applaudissements et les _longue vie au roi_ n'étaient pas aussi puissants qu'ils auraient pu, dû l'être. La cour était effrayée, déstabilisée par ce rituel qu'elle ne connaissait. Terrifiée par ce que cet homme dépeint comme un monstre de guerre, sanguinaire et pyromane, allait pouvoir leur faire. Peut-être regrettaient-ils déjà le faible Tommen ou son fou de frère, au moins ne menaçaient-ils par l'ordre établi et la noblesse. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas moqué Stannis Baratheon des mois durant ? Elle serra les dents. Ils auraient un long chemin à parcourir avant que la paix revienne définitivement sur le royaume, et que toutes les velléités de révolte s'apaisent.

Mais elle était là pour ça. Elle n'était pas une stratège militaire, elle n'avait pas non plus de réseau d'espion suffisamment étendu pour prétendre devenir maîtresse des chuchoteurs. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était prédire les réactions des gens qu'elle cotoyait et les utiliser à son avantage. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle était encore vivante, et la seule raison qu'il pourrait avoir de l'inclure dans son Conseil restreint. Une fois que les applaudissements et les voix se furent tus, il se releva et s'avança jusqu'aux marches. Elle le suivit du regard.

« La guerre qui a opposé nos maisons, nos familles et nos hommes est à présent terminée. Elle n'a pas été gagnée en un jour, et elle n'a pas été gagnée par ma seule volonté. Toutes les maisons de Westeros, les maisons de l'Ouest exclues, se sont rangées derrière moi dans ce conflit. C'est cette alliance qui terminé cette guerre. Et c'est cette alliance qui ramènera la paix. »

Il se tourna vers les seigneurs des maisons alliés. Ils s'inclinèrent tous devant lui tandis qu'il les observait tour à tour. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur elle, elle lui adressa un léger sourire et hocha la tête. Il n'était pas encore trop martial, ni menaçant. Même si l'atmosphère ne s'était pas exactement détendue, elle ne s'était pas aggravée et, étant donné les circonstances, elle ne pouvait guère espérer de miracle.

Il fit signe à l'écuyer qui avait récupéré le coussin de s'approcher. Il lui tendit un petit objet doré et disparut de nouveau derrière les colonnades. _L'insigne de la Main._ Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Davos qui se redressa légèrement. Il était beaucoup moins détendu qu'au début de la cérémonie et semblait ne pas savoir comment se tenir. Elle lui sourit à lui aussi, tentant de se faire rassurante. Ses lèvres se tordirent légèrement. C'était une victoire comme une autre.

« Que tous ceux présents aujourd'hui se rassurent. Prêtez serment et vos actes de trahison passés seront oubliés. Vos terres resteront vôtres, votre nom, intact. Vous conserverez vos titres légitimes et vos enfants en hériteront. Vous ferez de nouveau parti de la Paix du roi et il est plus que temps qu'elle revienne sur Westeros. » Il jouait avec l'insigne en parlant, mais sa voix restait claire, impérieuse. Elle crut entendre quelques soupirs de soulagement. « Refusez, et un tel traitement ne vous sera pas accordé. Trahissez votre serment, et tout vous sera pris. » Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. « Ser Davos Mervault, avancez-vous.

\- Votre altesse.

\- Qu'il soit tenu pour dit que vous présiderez mon Conseil restreint en tant que Main du roi. »

De nouveaux applaudissement retentirent, un peu moins frileux. Elle en fit partie. Davos s'inclina profondément et se redressa pour que Stannis puisse épingler l'insigne sur sa poitrine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait été récupérée sur Tywin Lannister, quelques heures plus tôt. _Je la préfère sur lui._ Elle paraissait tout de suite beaucoup moins menaçante. Une fois que les applaudissements se furent tus, Stannis se tourna de nouveau vers eux. Ce fut son tour de se redresser. Mais elle n'eut qu'à peine le temps de le faire qu'il l'appela. _Lady Shara Arryn, avancez-vous._ Elle le fit. Cette fois-ci, tous les regards tombèrent sur elle. Elle s'inclina à son tour et se redressa quand il lui fit signe de le faire.

« Lady Shara Arryn, » répéta-t-il comme pour souligner son véritable nom. « Vous avez été une alliée fidèle et loyale depuis le début de cette guerre. Vous n'avez jamais failli, n'avez jamais reculé, même devant les obstacles que d'aucuns auraient estimé insurmontables. Me ferez-vous l'honneur de faire partie de mon Conseil restreint ?

\- Si tel est le désir de votre majesté, » répondit-elle d'une voix claire qui trahissait l'émotion qui la submergeait à cet instant. « C'est avec la plus grande joie que j'accepte. »

Ils échangèrent un regard rapide et il acquiesça. Oh, il ne dura pas plus d'une seconde mais elle y vit tout ce qu'elle avait toujours cherché sans le savoir. Elle y vit de la fierté, de la reconnaissance et surtout, _surtout_ , de l'admiration. Même ténue, elle était bien là. Elle vit à peine les autres seigneurs défiler et recevoir leur place au sein du Conseil. Elle écouta à peine leurs titres. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était ce trône derrière elle, Stannis devant elle, la foule des courtisans à leurs pieds et l'immense salle du trône résonner de leur triomphe.

Et l'espace d'un court instant, elle oublia Oberyn pourtant tout près d'elle. Elle oublia le futur incertain qui se profilait devant eux, elle oublia sa grossesse, elle oublia Tywin terré dans sa cellule. Elle oublia tout ce qui l'avait fait douter et la ferait douter demain, et elle ne vit plus que ce tableau spectaculaire, ce rêve d'adolescente enfin réalisé. Elle ne vit plus que sa propre fierté, sa propre victoire, sa propre puissance, son pouvoir retrouvé. Et elle sourit, moins à la foule des courtisans qu'à elle-même. Elle continua de sourire quand Stannis annonça que des procès se tiendraient dés le lendemain et que le premier d'entre eux concerneraient Tywin Lannister lui-même. Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'Oberyn, en dépit de toutes les conventions, de toutes les obligations qu'ils supportaient désormais tous les deux, avait glissa ses doigts entre les siens et serrait sa main. Elle tourna simplement la tête vers lui et lui sourit. _Nous avons gagné une fois envers et contre tous,_ songea-t-elle. _Nous pouvons encore gagner une fois._


	34. Chapter 34 - Fate is a curious thing

**Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XXXIV – Fate is a curious thing

Elle ne redescendit de son excitation que lorsqu'elle se réveilla d'une courte nuit dans une chambre préparée à la va-vite, faute d'avoir eu le temps de réinstaller un lit dans ses propres appartements. Assise sur le bord de son lit, elle réalisa toutes les décisions qui allaient devoir se prendre dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures. Ils avaient décidé la veille de conserver les armées à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la ville, ne serait-ce que pour les soldats participent aux efforts de reconstruction de la ville et parce que le Guet de Port-Réal avait été réduit à sa simple expression. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser la capitale dans cet état et, plus important encore, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la laisser en proie aux malfrats, aux nuisibles qui finiraient par arriver, attirés par les cadavres qui jonchaient les rues et aux maladies qui viendraient avec eux. D'ici quelques jours, elle renverrait Lord Royce aux Eyriés avec son faux testament et lui ordonnerait de le faire connaître au Val entier – il était temps de chasser Baelish de ses terres. Etant donné sa position, il ne pourrait pas contrer ses prétentions, même illégitimes.

Plus important encore, et c'est ce qui la paralysa quelques secondes, le procès de Tywin Lannister avait été programmé pour le soir même. Stannis voulait faire de lui un exemple, et traiter les autres membres de la maison Lannister et leurs alliés plus discrètement. Alors qu'elle se laissait préparer par sa femme de chambre, elle songea qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques heures pour lui adresser la parole avant qu'il ne soit condamné et qu'il ne meure. L'idée lui laissait un goût aigre dans la gorge. Elle avait des comptes à régler, des choses à dire et des questions à poser, et elle ne pouvait pas les laisser en suspens. Elle devait le voir une dernière fois, ne serait-ce que pour imprimer dans sa mémoire l'image de Tywin Lannister enfermé là où, autrefois, il l'avait enfermée.

Il lui fallut presque lutter pour parvenir à entrer dans les geôles. _Quelle est l'utilité de faire partie du Conseil restreint si personne ne m'obéit ?_ Elle dut en arriver aux menaces impliquant entre autre Stannis pour faire fléchir la détermination des gardes qui bafouillèrent des justifications plus ou moins cohérentes. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour une femme enceinte, l'air était suffoquant, ce ne serait pas bon pour son enfant, prétendirent-ils. Il lui suffit de froncer les sourcils pour qu'ils abandonnent leurs prétentions et la laissent entrer. Elle les remercia du bout des lèvres et descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux cellules.

Cela dit, ils n'avaient pas tort. L'air était âcre, aussi âcre que dans son souvenir, et chaud. L'obscurité n'arrangeait rien et il fallut qu'elle s'habitue à l'obscurité pour parvenir à distinguer les prisonniers les uns des autres. La plupart ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Les autres la fixèrent en silence. Elle avançait sans les regarder – _il se trouvent au bout du couloir,_ lui avait-on dit. Elle s'arrêta donc devant la dernière cellule du couloir et posa les yeux sur son occupant.

Et son occupant la fixait déjà. Elle frissonna. Elle avait cru que ces mois passés loin de lui atténueraient la haine viscérale qu'il lui inspirait, mais ce n'était qu'un vœu pieux. Rien n'avait changé. Son regard était le même. Même au fond de cette cellule sombre et sale, relégué aux tréfonds du Donjon Rouge qu'il dirigeait encore la veille, même dépouillé de ses atours, même réduit au statut de traître à la couronne, Tywin Lannister semblait toujours aussi calme. Toujours à même de contrôler la situation quand il contrôlait même plus sa propre vie. Comme s'il ne savait pas que sa mort était annoncée et qu'il avait perdu. _Oh mais il sait._ Bien sûr qu'il savait – il était bien trop lucide pour l'ignorer. Elle se redressa et s'avança jusqu'aux barreaux. Il resta assis sur le banc qui lui servait de lit. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Lord Tywin, » le salua-t-elle de sa voix la plus courtoise. « Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

\- En effet, madame.

\- Et bien plus longtemps encore que je n'avais pas vu ces cellules.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû les quitter vivante.

\- Il est un peu tard pour le réaliser. »

Elle se fendit d'un sourire. Elle avait l'impression de reprendre leur jeu de dupes là où ils l'avaient laissé, ce jeu auquel ils s'adonnaient depuis qu'il l'avait sortie de sa geôle. C'était beaucoup moins terrifiant qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé – beaucoup plus confortable. Il se contenta de la fixer sans bouger, mais ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas une fois les siens. Ils ne descendirent pas jusqu'à son ventre. Elle n'aurait pas su dire si elle en était rassurée ou non. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne le craignait plus. _Plus maintenant._ Et pour le moment, c'était probablement tout ce qui comptait. Elle était libre il ne l'était pas. Il parut se rendre compte de la confiance qu'elle affichait et pencha légèrement la tête.

« Êtes-vous venue pavaner, Lady Shara, » demanda-t-il. « Ou êtes-vous ici pour me présenter vos excuses ?

\- Me pavaner serait le comble de la vulgarité. Quant à m'excusez, je crains que vous ne sachiez aussi bien que moi que je ne le ferai pas.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le genre de femme à tenter de soulager sa conscience auprès de ceux qu'elle écrase, il est vrai. » Ses yeux émeraude se mirent à luire. « Evidemment que je le sais. Je ne suis pas non plus ce genre d'hommes. »

Elle releva le menton et ne perdit pas son sourire. Il tentait de la déstabiliser, mais elle ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Elle avait accepté des mois auparavant l'idée qu'elle avait bien plus en commun avec Tywin Lannister qu'avec Jon Arryn, et que le second l'aurait sans doute désavoué s'il avait pu le faire. _Si j'avais été plus semblable à mon père, je serais morte depuis des mois._ Et elle l'éprouvait rien à cette idée, rien de plus qu'un certain contentement.

Après tout, ne l'avait-elle pas vaincu à son propre jeu, en suivant ses propres règles ? Elle n'avait jamais rien fait qu'il n'aurait pas fait à sa place, et elle se délectait de cette certitude plus qu'elle ne s'en horrifiait. Et il avait raison, elle bien venue pour quelque chose. Elle avait des questions à lui poser et elle ne partirait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu ses réponses.

« Cette défaite n'est pas la vôtre.

\- Non, en effet, » répondit-il sans se départir de son calme. « Au risque de vous décevoir, ce n'est pas moi que vous avez si _vaillamment_ vaincu.

\- Je ne suis que partiellement déçue. » Inutile de mentir. « Comment a-t-elle fait ?

\- Elle a parlé et menacé les bonnes personnes.

\- Trahi par votre propre sang, » commenta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. « Encore une fois.

\- Vous vous pavanez. »

Sa voix s'était faite plus impérieuse. Plus agacée, aussi. Ça devait être le comble de l'horreur, de savoir que l'on avait perdu uniquement parce que l'on avait été trahi. Elle se demanda vaguement à quoi Cersei Lannister avait pensé, quand elle avait ordonné de faire exploser les stocks de feu grégeois sous la ville même. Peut-être croyait-elle vraiment qu'elle aurait une chance de les arrêter. Peut-être croyait-elle que les soldats de son père ne seraient pas suffisants. _Un tel manque de foi est consternant._ Et mortel, de toute évidence.

Elle se rendit compte que son cœur battait trop lentement quand elle sentit sa tête tourner. L'air de rien, elle saisit un barreau et s'y retint pour ne pas s'effondrer. Comme à l'époque où elle jouait sa vie sur une conversation, la totalité de son organisme semblait s'être mis au ralenti. _Je ne joue plus ma vie._ Il n'avait désormais plus aucun pouvoir sur elle. Ni sur quoique ce soit, pour ce que ça importait. Elle se fendit d'un nouveau sourire et relâcha le barreau. Elle fit quelques pas. Les yeux de Tywin Lannister ne la lâchaient toujours pas. _Comme un fauve enfermé fixerait une proie qu'il ne peut pas atteindre._

« J'aurais toutes les raisons de me pavaner, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Vous êtes dans cette cellule, vous serez jugé ce soir. Je suis libre et j'ai gagné ma propre guerre.

\- Votre guerre ? Et contre qui vous battiez vous, madame ?

\- Vous. » Elle soutint son regard. « Vous et toutes vos certitudes concernant cette guerre.

\- Oh, c'était donc une guerre d'égo. Quelle noble victoire vous remportez donc.

\- Et vous qui disiez ne pas supporter le sarcasme. »

Elle n'allait pas le laisser prendre le dessus. Plus maintenant. Elle l'entendit s'esclaffer, le vit secouer la tête. Etait-ce donc à cela que ressemblait un animal blessé ? Il aboyait et grognait plus fort qu'il ne pouvait mordre. Le spectacle était fascinant et, même si elle ne l'aurait avoué à personne et encore moins à elle-même, jouissif. La roue avait tournée. Elle n'était plus cet animal blessé qui piaillait plus fort qu'elle ne pouvait attaquer.

Et elle ne put empêcher quelques réminiscences de lui revenir. Ce soir maudit où sa jalousie avait pris le pas sur sa raison. Elle se retint de poser une main sur son ventre à l'idée. Cette gifle qui lui avait éraflé la joue et dont elle avait porté la marque des semaines. Elle aurait aimé lui rendre au centuple ces humiliations. _Ma seule présence est une humiliation._

« Vous pensiez Stannis Baratheon incapable de fédérer, » reprit-elle d'une voix égale. « La totalité de Westeros s'est alliée pour soutenir ses prétentions au trône. Vous pensiez le Nord sous votre joug. Les Stark sont de nouveau les seigneurs du Nord. Vous pensiez les Tyrell acquis à votre cause. Ils se sont tournés vers nous dés l'instant où ils ont compris que vous étiez faibles.

\- Allons, Shara. » Il plissa les yeux. « Vous ne croyez pas un instant à tout ce que vous dites. Attendez six mois, un an, et vous verrez si Westeros est si uni. Sansa Stark a effectivement repris le Nord, mais qu'en fera-t-elle, cette jolie idiote ? Quant aux Tyrell… Ils suivront les dorniens quand Daenerys Targaryen revendiquera ce trône sur lequel Stannis s'est assis. »

Elle eut un petit rire. Oh, il n'avait pas tort. Il avait même raison sur toute la ligne. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont l'avenir serait fait, et encore moins l'avenir lointain. La Targaryenne représentait cette immense ombre à un tableau déjà bien sombre, et elle n'avait aucune confiance dans les Tyrell. Mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que les choses seraient faciles, ou qu'ils ne devraient pas se battre de nouveau pour conserver le trône. _Et ça ne change rien au fait que ces difficultés, ce sera à nous de les affronter et pas à lui._

« Quant à Stannis Baratheon… Vous avez dit vous-même qu'il serait probablement un roi médiocre. Et vous vous réjouissez qu'il ait gagné. Est-ce donc cela, votre grande victoire ?

\- Et je vous ai aussi dit que les alternatives ne valaient guère mieux. » Elle revint à sa position initiale. « Alors oui, je me réjouis qu'il vous ai vaincu.

\- Non, peu vous importe _qu'il_ m'ait vaincu. Vous vous pavanez, Lady Shara, peu importe ce que vous en dites, parce que _vous_ considérez m'avoir vaincu.

\- Un homme m'a un jour dit que j'étais comme l'épée de mon père, » reprit-elle d'une voix lente. « Une arme, certes décorée, mais tranchante dans les mains de n'importe quel combattant capable de l'utiliser. »

Elle vit un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Et le sien s'agrandit légèrement. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que quoique ce soit ait changé. C'était comme ces soirs, dans les appartements de la Main, ces joutes verbales interminables que ni lui ni elle ne remportaient. Ces joutes qui avaient brusquement cessé quand il avait jeté aux charognards le respect qui s'était établi entre eux au profit de la violence la plus animale qui soit. _Si les choses s'étaient passées autrement…_ Si Oberyn Martell n'était pas entré en jeu, si toutes ces opportunités ne s'étaient pas présentées… Dans un autre monde où Stannis Baratheon aurait fini par s'effondrer, balayé par la tornade Lannister, ce respect aurait peut-être perduré. Et peut-être que l'armée qu'elle était aurait changé de mains et qu'elle aurait œuvré pour lui.

Ce n'était pas une possibilité à laquelle elle songeait souvent. L'idée même lui avait semblé si abjecte, si immonde ces derniers mois parce qu'elle ne parvenait à se rappeler que de ce qu'il s'était passé les derniers jours de sa captivité au Donjon Rouge. Mais les choses avaient été différentes et elles auraient pu continuer ainsi.

« Ce même homme, » continua-t-elle sur le même ton. « A ensuite avoué ne pas savoir ce que je recherchais, tout en prétendant que je ne recherchais pas la même chose que Stannis Baratheon.

\- Cet homme avait-il raison ?

\- Partiellement. Stannis Baratheon recherchait la couronne parce qu'il estime que c'est là son devoir en tant que frère de feu Robert Baratheon, et père de sa fille. » Elle revint s'appuyer contre les barreaux, cette fois-ci sans autre raison que celle de se rapprocher. « Ce n'est effectivement pas ce que je recherchais.

\- Est-ce donc sa reconnaissance que vous recherchiez ? » Il secoua la tête. « Non. Seuls les faibles recherchent l'approbation de leurs pairs.

\- Il y a une immense différence entre approbation et reconnaissance, messire. »

Il y eut un silence. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et se redressa un peu, toujours assis de l'autre côté de sa cellule. _Il ne bougera pas._ Elle laissa le silence filer. Elle aurait pu continuer de parler, mais c'était inutile. _Je ne lui pose pas les questions que je voulais lui poser,_ réalisa-t-elle. Elle voulait savoir quel était son plan originel, ce qu'il avait pensé faire du feu grégeois, pourquoi il y avait si peu d'hommes sur les murs de Port-Réal et tant sur ceux du Donjon Rouge. Mais ces questions lui paraissaient brutalement futiles, brutalement factuelles. Elles ne comptaient plus tant que ça à ses yeux – il n'était plus question de la guerre.

Il était question d'elle et de lui, des idées qu'ils s'étaient faites l'un sur l'autre. Les rôles étaient renversés, mais il était toujours Tywin Lannister, le Lion de Castral-Roc, l'homme qui avait survécu à quatre rois et avait toujours plus ou moins régné dans leur ombre. Et elle était toujours Shara Arryn, la traîtresse qui aurait dû mourir le jour où Stannis Baratheon avait perdu la bataille de la Néra, la comploteuse aux yeux et au cœur de glace. Il formait toujours le même binôme. Rien n'avait changé.

« Alors c'est donc ça. La reconnaissance. » Il hocha la tête lentement, comme s'il tentait de donner un sens à ce concept. « Vous n'avez que faire de ce que le royaume pense de vous tant qu'il s'agenouille à vos pieds et vous écoute sans un mot.

\- Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. » Elle parlait plus bas, comme s'ils évoquaient un secret connu uniquement d'eux deux. « Vous aussi, vous l'avez recherché. Jusqu'à l'obtenir.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir recherché auprès de Stannis Baratheon ?

\- Auprès de qui l'aurais-je recherché ? De vous ? »

Elle avait prononcé les deux derniers mots dans un souffle. Il eut un nouveau sourire. _Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant sourire,_ songea-t-elle. Pourquoi n'avait-elle plus l'impression de parler avec son ennemi mortel ? La totalité de son esprit cabrait à l'idée qu'elle était en train d'évoquer la possibilité de s'être alliée à lui – mais elle savait que ça aurait pu arriver. Peut-être que ça aurait _dû_ arriver mais que tout s'était mis en travers de leur route.

Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le moment où elle avait fait son choix, le moment où elle avait complètement rejeté cette route. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait pas de moment déterminant, que les choses s'étaient faites lentement, insensiblement, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte jusqu'à ce que tout soit acté. Et il n'y avait plus eu qu'une issue, quand autrefois qu'il y aurait en avoir deux. Le détruire. _Le détruire ou le faire triompher._ Et elle ne voyait l'évidence qu'à cet instant suspendu, hors du temps. Elle se mit à rire doucement.

« N'est-ce pas absolument hilarant, » lui demanda-t-elle. « A quel point les choses ne se passent jamais comme elles le devraient ? J'étais venue vous interroger sur votre stratégie de siège originale. Vous jeter à la figure toute l'immensité de ma victoire.

\- Et pourtant nous sommes là à nous demander ce qu'il serait arrivé si l'arme que vous êtes avait changé de main. » Il y eut un silence. « Le destin est une chose étrange, en effet.

\- Avez-vous seulement cru l'espace d'un instant que vous parviendriez à me garder enfermée ?

\- Non, pas un instant. Mais j'ai cru pouvoir vous imposer l'illusion que vous n'arriveriez pas à vous enfuir.

\- Un échec cuisant.

\- De toute évidence. »

Il n'était pas amer. Ce n'était peut-être pas le pire de ses échecs – l'éducation de ses enfants l'était probablement. La mort de Joanna, peut-être. Ce n'était pas le pire, mais c'était sans aucun doute celui qui aurait pu être le plus facilement évité. Mais l'intelligence dont elle avait fait preuve avait émoussé la sienne et elle avait pris le dessus sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. _Sans que je ne m'en rende compte non plus._ L'avait-elle toujours eu ? Depuis quand l'avait-elle ? C'était désormais ce genre de questions qu'elle aurait aimé lui poser. Mais elle était certaine qu'il n'y trouverait pas plus de réponse qu'elle.

« Stannis Baratheon sait-il que vous êtes ici à vous entretenir avec un futur condamné à mort ? » Elle secoua la tête sans un mot. « Votre cher Oberyn Martell ? » Nouveau hochement de tête. « Où est passé votre prudence, madame ? Ce n'est pas de la plus grande sagesse que d'agacer un roi.

\- Sa majesté ne pourrait se permettre de m'en vouloir longtemps. Sans moi, elle risquerait de vite se retrouver à court de soutiens au sein de sa propre cour.

\- Toujours cet orgueil, toujours ce sentiment d'être indispensable.

\- Ce n'est pas un sentiment, messire. C'est une certitude. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Il ne répondit pas. Elle tourna la tête vers la sortie des geôles. On allait bientôt venir le chercher, le préparer pour son procès. Et elle allait bientôt devoir s'y préparer elle aussi. Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui et s'écarta légèrement des barreaux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, ses yeux lâchèrent les siens et parcoururent la totalité de son corps. Comme s'il savait qu'elle allait partir. _Evidemment qu'il le sait._ Lui mieux que personne savait le temps que cela prenait de juger quelqu'un. Ses yeux se remirent à luire et il acquiesça en silence, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Elle cilla et resta immobile, tout aussi silencieuse.

« Vous me répétez que j'ai perdu et que vous avez gagné, madame, » dit-il d'une voix plus sereine encore. « Peut-être que j'ai perdu cette guerre et peut-être que vous l'avez gagné. Mais en ce qui nous concerne, j'obtiens néanmoins ce que je désirais.

\- Vous m'avez épousé pour pouvoir obliger le Val à vous soutenir et, accessoirement, pour nos réserves de grains. » Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. « Vous n'avez obtenu ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Il est vrai, mais tout ceci n'était que des buts à court terme. Vous avez toujours eu des difficultés à voir plus loin que ces considérations matérielles, madame.

\- Alors que désiriez-vous, messire ?

\- Ce que j'ai toujours désiré. Que Castral-Roc reste entre les mains des Lannister et que l'influence de ma maison s'étende toujours un peu plus loin. Jusqu'au Val, par exemple. »

Elle déglutit et, cette fois-ci, ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur son ventre. Elle retint un mouvement de recul, comme si l'animal blessé et enfermé pouvait soudainement sortir de sa cage et l'attaquer. Mais Tywin Lannister ne bougea pas. Ses iris luisaient presque violemment dans l'obscurité de sa cellule. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main avant de les relever pour la fixer une dernière fois.

« J'imagine que je vous dois des remerciements, » reprit-il. « Parce que vous m'offrez cette victoire là sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Cet enfant n'est peut-être pas de vous.

\- Je vous le concède. Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il est plus probablement le mien que celui de votre prince de Dorne. Vous êtes bien trop avancée dans votre grossesse pour qu'il puisse être le père.

\- Il ne portera pas votre nom. » Elle avait l'impression de perdre toute son assurance, fixée par ces deux yeux émeraude qui ne semblaient plus vouloir la lâcher. « La maison Lannister disparaitra des annales avec vous.

\- Peut-être. Mais il aura mon sang. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et serra les dents. Elle refusait de lui offrir cette victoire – pas celle de son enfant, celle de la voir perdre son sang-froid. Elle releva encore une fois le menton et lui sourit froidement. Le charme venait de se rompre. Peu importe ce qui avait pu se passer ou se dire pendant ces quelques dizaines de minutes, elles étaient finies. _C'est terminé._ Parce qu'elle l'avait décidé. Parce qu'elle pouvait partir et que lui ne le pouvait pas.

« Nous nous verrons ce soir, Lord Tywin, » déclara-t-elle. « Puissent les dieux être cléments.

\- Les dieux ne sont pas cléments. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont des dieux. Puissiez-vous vous en rappelez lorsque vous dirigerez à la place de votre roi.

\- Puissiez-vous vous en rappelez lorsque vous aurez la tête sur un billot. »

Elle faillit s'incliner. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes à fixer cet homme qui avait peuplé ses cauchemars. _Ce n'est qu'un homme,_ se rappela-t-elle. Un homme qui allaient mourir, ce soir ou demain. Elle fit un pas, deux pas en arrière avant de se tourner vers la sortie et de se diriger vers cette dernière. Elle ne se sentait pas mieux qu'avant d'entrer – pas pire non plus. Elle avait voulu tourner une page de sa vie qu'elle avait haïe autant qu'elle l'avait adorée, sans y parvenir. Et elle allait devoir l'accepter.

Elle passa devant les gardes sans un mot. Elle se dirigea vers la tour de la Main. Elle devait aller enfiler une autre robe pour le procès et sa camériste l'y attendait. Elle la laissa s'occuper de ses cheveux, de son maquillage, de ses vêtements sans plus parler. Elle avait la nausée, sans savoir si c'était l'air des geôles ou le fait d'avoir si peu dormi. Elle avait aussi des courbatures qu'elle attribuait au fait d'avoir dû monter à cheval, même pour quelques dizaines de minutes seulement. Elle rejeta la collation qu'on lui proposa et ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur l'ouvrage qu'elle ouvra pour s'occuper.

Et les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas à mesure que la journée avançait et que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Enfoncée dans un fauteuil, elle se sentit de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus épuisée. Lorsqu'un soldat vint la chercher, elle mit de longues secondes à se redresser et manqua de s'effondrer quand elle parvint effectivement à se mettre debout. Il se précipita pour la soutenir. _Je vais bien, je suis juste fatiguée,_ prétendit-elle sans pour autant le repousser. Mais elle n'allait pas bien et elle n'était pas juste fatiguée. Elle grimaça quand elle sentit comme la totalité de son corps hurler de douleur brusquement. Elle s'agrippa à l'épaule du pauvre page et lui ordonna de la laisser se rasseoir.

« Est-ce que vous voulez que j'aille faire chercher un mestre, madame ? » s'inquiéta le garçon. « Sauf votre respect, vous avez…

 _\- Je vais bien._ J'ai juste… » Elle poussa un gémissement quand la même douleur se reproduisit. « Je me suis sans doute surmenée, ça ne change rien au fait que je doive me rendre au procès. Juste… Quelques secondes.

\- M-Madame vous… Votre…

\- Je te dis que je vais bien.

\- Votre robe, madame, elle est… »

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa robe en fronçant les sourcils. _Oh._ La robe, d'un vert pâle, était tâchée. Tâchée de rouge. Elle sentit sa tête tourner et serra les dents brièvement. _Le destin est une chose étrange,_ entendait-elle résonner à ses oreilles.

« Va chercher mestre Vyman. Ne préviens personne d'autre, il… » Elle gémit. « Dépêche toi ! »

L'écuyer sortit en courant. Elle déglutit et regarda la tâche s'étendre. _Le destin est une chose étrange, oui messire._ Quand elle vit la porte se rouvrir et le mestre se précipiter vers elle, elle n'eut que le temps de s'agripper à sa toge avant de s'effondrer et de perdre connaissance.


	35. Chapter 35 - Demi-gods and angry ghosts

**A/N :** Tout d'abord, et comme d'habitude, je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent et me lisent, il n'y a pas de plus beau compliment que de voir que son texte est apprécié. Ensuite, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre la semaine dernière, mais j'étais entre deux avions et j'avoue avoir complètement oublié. Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture à tous !

Majamaja : Je suis vraiment, vraiment touchée que tu trouves que le chapitre précédent était le meilleur de ce texte - parce que c'est aussi mon préféré. J'ai adoré écrire ce point d'orgue de la relation Tywin/Shara, et je ne peux m'empêcher, comme eux, de me demander comment les choses auraient évolué si Shara n'avait pas pu s'enfuir aussi "facilement". Je te laisse découvrir la suite !

Guest : En effet, les retrouvailles Tywin/Shara n'ont pas été aussi hautes en couleurs que l'on pourrait l'imaginer avec ces deux là... Mais ils atteignent tous deux un point de non retour, et ce n'était plus la peine de tempêter. Et puis, après tout, dans un autre monde un peu plus simple, peut-être qu'ils auraient fini par gagner la guerre ensemble ?

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XXXV – Demi-gods and angry ghosts

 _Elle s'en doutait – elle avait toujours su que ça arriverait tôt ou tard. Le simple fait de voir un garde se présenter à sa porte alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire suffit à lui faire comprendre que c'était arrivé. Elle l'écouta lui annoncer que l'état de son père s'était dégradé et qu'un septon était arrivé pour recevoir ses dernières paroles. Que sa belle-mère était à son chevet, ainsi que le roi Robert. Elle l'écouta en fixant le paysage que lui offrait sa terrasse. Elle se demanda si le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner. Elle ne trouva pas de réponse à cette question. Quand elle vit son père enfoncé sous ses couvertures, délirant au point de ne plus être compréhensible, elle se dit qu'il fallait bien que le monde ait arrêté de tourner pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Il ne la reconnut pas quand elle s'approcha. Il se contentait de répéter, entre deux convulsions, que la graine était forte. Elle songea à Stannis. Il avait quitté Port-Réal quelques jours auparavant. Il n'allait pas y revenir. Les choses s'accéléraient, mais elle n'était pas certaine de savoir dans quelle direction exactement. Lorsque ce fut son tour de venir tenir la main de ce vieil homme mourant qu'était devenu Jon Arryn, il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Il ne la reconnaissait pas plus, c'était évident, mais elle ne le reconnaissait pas non plus. La seule chose qu'il parvint à lui dire fut…_

« Madame, madame réveillez-vous ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit une vague de douleur déferler sur la totalité de son corps. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à savoir où elle se trouvait – était-ce le présent ? Ou le passé ? Pourquoi souffrait-elle à ce point là ? Elle essaya de se redresser mais des mains la plaquèrent de nouveau contre le matelas. Le visage de mestre Vyman apparut face à elle. Un visage déformé par l'inquiétude. _Ses mains sont couvertes de sang,_ remarqua-t-elle. _Le mien ?_ Elle ne sentait rien, à part cette abominable douleur qui paraissait ne plus vouloir l'abandonner.

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. _Est-ce que je suis en train de mourir ?_ Elle gémit de nouveau, appela le mestre qui s'empressa de s'approcher. Il se pencha pour se mettre à son niveau et éponger son front couvert de sueur. _J'ai froid… Et chaud._

« Madame ?

\- Le prince… » Elle grimaça et se sentit partir de nouveau. Elle se crispa sur les draps du lit. « Le prince Oberyn…

\- Il est au procès. Est-ce que vous…

\- Dites-lui de venir. Dites-lui… »

Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et une nouvelle vague de douleur la happa. Elle entendit de loin le mestre ordonner qu'on aille faire chercher le prince avant de glisser de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Mais c'était confortable. Moins douloureux. Moins réel.

 _Les jarres de feu grégeois n'avaient atteint que quelques navires. Dans l'ensemble, son plan se passait pour le mieux – Stannis Baratheon et son armée seraient sauvés. Elle s'appuya contre la muraille de la Promenade du Traître et sourit. Elle se demanda si elle allait le voir entrer dans la ville ou si elle allait devoir rejoindre le Bal de la Reine avec les autres femmes. Quand elle entendit les bruits de pas derrière elle, elle soupira et abandonna l'idée. Elle se préparait à servir aux soldats une excuse crédible pour leur expliquer pourquoi elle n'était pas cachée avec les autres quand elle les vit l'entourer. Elle pivota, stupéfaite, et se rendit compte que ces hommes étaient des soldats de l'Ouest. Des hommes de Tywin Lannister, pas du roi. Elle cilla et s'excusa. Elle n'eut guère le temps de prononcer deux mots qu'on lui annonça que sa traîtrise avait été mise à jour et qu'elle allait être mise en cellule jusqu'à ce que le roi ait statué sur son sort. Oh, elle se débattit, jura sur tous les dieux n'être coupable d'aucune traîtrise mais ce fut inutile. Un des soldats la saisit par le bras et la tira vers la cour intérieure. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et son monde s'arrêter de tourner, une nouvelle fois. Elle était perdue, elle avait failli. On l'avait failli. On l'avait trahi. Elle cessa alors de se débattre et jeta un dernier regard au port tant qu'elle le voyait. Une nouvelle armée déferlait sur la plage. Elle avait été vaincue. Elle avait perdu – elle avait tout perdu. Elle ne s'autorisa à pleurer que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa cellule se fermer dans un fracas assourdissant…_ Se fermer ou s'ouvrir ?

Elle déglutit difficilement, un goût métallique dans la bouche. Sa vision était imprécise, elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer les montants du lit de ceux qui s'affairaient autour d'elle. Elle sentait une main chaude sur son front mais n'en identifiait pas son propriétaire, elle entendait des voix résonner mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Elle essaya de parler mais ne parvint qu'à laisser échapper un soupir douloureux. Elle n'était même plus sure de souffrir. Tout était trop lointain, comme si elle assistait à quelque chose sans le vivre.

 _Tout est tellement rouge…_ Son esprit brumeux songea un court instant à Tywin. Où était-il ? Il aurait aimé tout ce rouge. Elle tourna lentement la tête, effort incroyable, vers celui qui parlait en continu près de son oreille. Il se tut quand il la vit bouger. Sa main cessa de caresser son front.

« Shara, » entendit-elle. « Shara, tu m'entends ?

\- Messire, elle n'est pas…

\- Elle me regarde ! » _Oh… Oberyn._ « Shara, il faut que tu tiennes. C'est bientôt fini.

\- Oberyn… » Elle n'avait pas l'impression de parler. Elle chercha à toucher son visage mais sa main le traversa. Ou le rata. « Est-ce que je… Est-ce que je meurs ?

\- Non, tu ne meurs pas. Tu ne mourras pas.

\- Comment tu… » Elle gémit. Sa vision se fit encore plus trouble. « Oberyn… »

Il saisit sa main avant qu'elle ne retombe et la serra. Elle se concentra sur ça, sur la sensation de sa main serrée dans la sienne. Mais ça aussi, ça devint flou et trouble, au même titre que les voix autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer, ou de perdre pied, ou de s'endormir comme lorsqu'elle était malade. Ou comme quand elle sombrait d'épuisement, après ces heures de veille dans la cellule…

 _C'était un désastre. Un désastre, une horreur sans nom. Tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir à se tenir sur cette estrade, devant toute cette foule excitée à l'idée de voir du sang. Elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir à voir Eddard Stark, poignets liés, déclamer de sa voix empreinte de dignité qu'il avait trahi le roi Robert et qu'il le regrettait. C'était ridicule, ça n'avait aucun sens – le monde avait dû s'arrêter de tourner au moment où on avait imposé à sa vue un spectacle aussi pathétique. Pourquoi était-elle la seule à le voir ? Pourquoi la reine souriait-elle comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais vue ?_

 _Mais c'était de sa faute. Il avait refusé de l'écouter. Il avait refusé de faire ce qui s'imposait – il avait refusé de révéler au monde entier la vérité sur les héritiers Baratheon. Son ridicule honneur s'était mis en travers de sa route et il s'était mis dans cette situation désastreuse. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, rien pu faire pour l'aider. Et elle n'allait rien faire pour empêcher que l'évidence se produise. Elle n'avait jamais cru que Joffrey l'épargne ou l'envoie au Mur. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Pour faire plaisir à sa promise ? A sa propre mère ? Comme s'il se préoccupait de ce qu'elles pensaient. Alors quand il annonça que son bon plaisir était de voir la tête de Ned Stark tomber, elle ne cria pas. Elle resta silencieuse. Elle fixa l'homme et accrocha son regard l'espace d'une seconde. Elle secoua la tête lentement. Elle ne discerna aucune réponse. On le mit à genou, la tête sur un billot, face à la foule réclamant son sang comme on réclamerait de l'eau en plein désert. Lorsque la lame s'abattit sur sa nuque, elle vit Sansa Stark s'effondrer et Cersei baisser les yeux. Pas elle. Le monde avait arrêté de tourner, rien ne pouvait la choquer. Pas même tout ce sang sur l'estrade, ce gargouillis immonde…_

Elle poussa un hurlement, plus puissant qu'elle ne s'en serait crue capable. C'était comme si ses entrailles lui étaient arrachées et, l'espace d'une seconde, ce fut comme si elle était de nouveau éveillée. L'horreur de la situation lui apparut dans sa pleine monstruosité. Le sang, partout sur les draps, partout sur elle, Oberyn qui n'avait pas lâché sa main et la serrait jusqu'à presque lui faire mal, le mestre qui donnait des ordres à tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Elle mit un peu plus de temps à reconnaître l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. _C'est… La chambre de la Main._ Elle reconnaissait la coiffeuse, les tentures rouges et or. Et elle était entendue sur le lit de la Main. Elle aurait éclaté de rire, si les choses n'avaient pas été dramatiques.

Sa gorge brulait, comme si elle avait trop crié. _Est-ce que j'ai crié ?_ Elle avait l'impression que la totalité de son corps était en feu, qu'il ne lui appartenait plus. Elle sentait des larmes brulantes courir le long de ses joues. Mais ce qui la terrifiait le plus, ce n'était pas tellement la douleur ou le sang, c'était sa conscience qui, progressivement, allait en s'amenuisant comme si elle s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans ses draps. Elle sentait ses yeux se révulser, ses mains se crisper de manière erratique. Au milieu de cet enfer, elle faillit ne pas entendre les vagissements qui résonnaient devant elle. Le bruit lui parut intolérable, étrange, comme s'il n'avait rien à faire là. La main d'Oberyn se détendit légèrement et elle entendit de nouveau sa voix à son oreille.

« Un garçon, Shara. C'est un garçon. »

Elle aurait aimé sourire, comme il est de coutume de le faire quand on apprend ce genre de choses, mais un nouvel éclair de douleur la traversa et elle cria de nouveau. Si c'était un garçon, pourquoi n'était-ce pas terminé ? Elle se sentait secouée de sanglots, ou de convulsions, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir. Elle était là sans être là. Elle n'était même pas certaine de vouloir rester là. Elle voulait juste que ça s'arrête. Que ça s'arrête…

 _Il y avait quelque chose d'incongru à voir la haute silhouette de Tywin Lannister devant sa cellule. Quelque chose de ridicule, aussi, à ne pas pouvoir le distinguer de l'obscurité ambiante parce que ses vêtements étaient trop sombres. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était l'insigne de la Main du roi à sa poitrine qui lui renvoyait la faible lueur des torches. Elle était assise sur le banc qui lui servait de lit et le fixait de toute sa hauteur. Ses mains étaient croisées dans son dos et il l'observait comme on observerait une proie. Comme un lion observerait l'oiseau blessé qui lui servirait bientôt de dîner. Elle aurait pu se lever et affronter ce regard debout, mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Ça n'aurait rien changé au fait qu'il était libre de partir et qu'elle était enfermée, qu'il avait gagné et qu'elle avait perdu._

 _Elle s'était faite à l'idée de mourir, de voir le regard condescendant de la cour se poser sur elle tandis qu'elle poserait à son tour son cou sur le billot. De sentir le rasoir arracher plus que couper ses cheveux. De rejoindre son père et affronter son regard. L'idée ne la choquait plus tant que ça. C'était ainsi. Le monde était fait ainsi. Les vainqueurs faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient des vaincus. Alors quand il lui proposa un accord pour qu'elle puisse vivre encore quelques années, elle se demanda si le monde s'était encore arrêté de tourner ou si c'était désormais normal que rien ne soit… Normal. Dans quel monde tournant normalement Tywin Lannister aurait-il exigé de l'épouser ?_

 _Pire que cela, dans quel monde tournant normalement aurait-elle accepté après à peine quelques secondes d'hésitation ? Non, elle avait toutes les raisons du monde. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter de mourir, pas à son âge, pas avec tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Le monde aurait véritablement cessé de tourner si elle avait refusé cette proposition et si, avec honneur mais sans la moindre once d'intelligence, elle avait accepté que la lame du bourreau vienne lui ôter la vie. Elle n'avait pas accepté de se marier : elle avait accepté l'espoir de s'enfuir. Et l'espoir de survivre._

« Deux garçons, Shara, » continua la voix. Elle continuait de voir le visage fantomatique de Tywin la fixer à travers les barreaux de sa cellule. « Ils vont bien. C'est fini.

\- C'est fini…

\- Oui, je te le promets. Est-ce que tu veux leur donner un nom ? » La voix était trop douce pour être celle de Tywin. _C'est Oberyn._ Vraiment ? « Shara ?

\- Jon…

\- D'accord, va pour Jon. Et le second ?

\- Je… » Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle y avait réfléchi, à une époque. Mais elle n'était plus certaine que ce soit vraiment arrivé. « A-Alec. Oberyn… Je vais…

\- Non. »

La voix était impérieuse. Elle sursauta presque et tourna la tête. C'était bien son visage, celui d'Oberyn Martell. Mais il ne se ressemblait pas. Il y avait trop d'inquiétude dans ses yeux sombres. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. _Depuis quand c'est lui qui s'inquiète ?_ Le monde avait-il arrêté de tourner ? Elle se fendit d'un sourire douloureux. Il le lui renvoya. Mais il n'y croyait pas plus qu'elle.

« Il faut que tu tiennes. Tu n'as pas encore gagné, » reprit-il. « Tu n'as pas encore de couronne.

\- Je ne suis pas reine…

\- Pas encore, non. Mais tu pourrais.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Désolée de quoi ? » Il sourit de nouveau. « D'inquiéter tout le Donjon Rouge ?

\- Non… Que tu m'aimes… »

Elle ne contrôlait plus rien et encore moins ce qu'elle disait. Mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle pensait qu'elle était la cause de tous ces malheurs, de toute cette succession de désastres… Que c'était de sa faute si le monde ne tournait plus rond depuis que son père était mort. Une nouvelle fois, elle tendit la main pour toucher sa joue. Elle y parvint, cette fois-ci, et la caressa sans vraiment la sentir. Elle était doucement chaude, du moins elle l'imaginait.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi et tu le regretteras quand tu te remettras, » reprit-il. Il voulait plaisanter, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Elle secoua la tête lentement et sa main retomba. Elle lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux mais ils le firent sans qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit. « Shara ? Shara ! »

 _Shara ! Shara ! Revenez-ici ! Combien de fois avait-elle entendu ces mots, à l'époque où tout était encore simple ? A l'époque où son monde se réduisait aux Eyriés, aux longs couloirs, aux immenses flèches et à sa grande chambre. A l'époque où elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Oh, elle savait que Ned et Robert étaient les protégés de son père et qu'il les aimait beaucoup. Son père ne disait jamais à personne qu'il les aimait, c'était ce que lui répêtait sa nourrice quand elle lui demandait pourquoi son père ne venait pas souvent la voir._

 _Alors à défaut d'attendre qu'il vienne, c'est elle qui allait vers lui quand il était là. Il était grand, impressionnant, son père, et il suffisait qu'il fronce les sourcils pour qu'elle lui demande pardon sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Parfois il l'ignorait et lui ordonnait de retourner dans sa chambre. Dans les derniers temps, il passait ses journées à parler avec d'autres gens, un peu moins grands et impressionnants que lui mais impressionnants quand même, et il avait l'air plus inquiet. Mais si elle venait une fois ses discussions terminées, il s'adoucissait un peu._

 _Ce jour là, elle avait passé des heures assises sur les marches à attendre qu'il ait terminé de parler. Quand elle avait vu tous les autres hommes sortir, elle était entrée et avait attendu qu'il la remarque, toute petite devant la grande porte de son bureau. Oh, il l'avait vu entrer, mais il la faisait patienter, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle en était capable. Et elle était patiente. Après quelques minutes, il lui demanda si elle avait écouté aux portes. Elle secoua la tête. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle avoua qu'elle avait un peu écouté ce qui se disait. Il garda le silence quelques instants avant de lui faire signe de venir près de lui. Elle était trop petite pour voir ce qui se trouvait sur la table, aussi la fit il grimper sur une table. Il y avait une grande carte, sur la table, avec des pions de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes._

 _« Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est ? » lui demanda-t-il. Elle secoua la tête. « C'est notre royaume. Nous sommes ici. » Il indiqua le Val et ses pions bleus ciel. « Le roi se trouve ici, à Port-Réal._

 _\- Est-ce un jeu ?_

 _\- Non, Shara. » Elle crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. « Mais certains prétendent que c'en est un. Le jeu des trônes._

 _\- Est-ce que c'est amusant ?_

 _\- Ceux qui le trouvent amusant finissent par perdre. Non, ce n'est pas un jeu amusant. C'est un jeu dangereux. »_

 _La fillette qu'elle était fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi jouer à un jeu s'il n'était pas drôle ? Quelle était l'utilité de ces pions, si ce n'était pas amusant de les bouger ? Voyant son air perplexe, Jon Arryn se mit à rire et s'appuya sur la table pour fixer cette grande carte. Elle fit de même, sans comprendre pourquoi. Mais s'il le faisait, c'était que ça devait être important. Il y eut un long silence, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole._

 _« Mais ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas amusant qu'il ne faut pas lui accorder de l'importance. Il implique beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de vies._

 _\- Et c'est pour cela que vous passez vos journées ici, père ?_

 _\- D'autres passent leurs journées à se battre pour lui, » répondit-il évasivement. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi on se battrait pour un jeu qui ne serait même pas amusant. « Un jour, vous aussi vous devrez y jouer._

 _\- Je ne veux pas jouer à un jeu dangereux, père._

 _\- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix, Shara. »_

 _Il releva les yeux de la carte et l'observa. C'était tellement rare qu'elle puisse parler avec son père qu'elle n'osa pas le contredire ou lui demander pourquoi elle n'aurait pas le choix. Elle lui adressa juste le sourire poli que sa nourrice lui ordonnait d'adresser à toutes les grandes personnes. Il saisit son visage dans sa main et caressa sa joue un peu trop fort. Elle ne lui en voulut pas. C'était tellement rare, que son père la touche seulement._

 _« Vous ne pouvez pas encore comprendre, vous êtes trop jeune. Mais un jour vous comprendrez._

 _\- Je peux comprendre, père, je suis déjà grande !_

 _\- C'est vrai. Vous grandissez. » Il sourit et relâcha son visage. « Quand vous devrez y jouer, vous ne devrez pas vous en amuser mais vous devrez vous en montrer digne. Quelle est notre devise ?_

 _\- Aussi haut que l'honneur !_

 _\- Ne l'oubliez jamais. Quand vous jouerez, ce sera aussi haut que l'honneur. Si vous gagnez, ce sera honorablement ou ce ne sera pas. Vous comprenez ?_

 _\- Oui, père. Je vous promets que je jouerai comme vous voudrez que je joue._

 _\- Je n'en doute pas un instant, douce enfant. »_

 _Il passa une main sur ses cheveux. Il lui indiqua chaque région de Westeros, le Nord si froid, le Bief si doux, leur si beau Val et les lointaines Îles de Fer. Et elle écouta, yeux grands ouverts, et tenta de tout retenir. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui révélait un immense secret, le genre de choses que seules les grandes personnes avaient le droit de connaître. Et elle était très fière de savoir que la maison Lannister était la maison qui dirigeait les terres très riches de l'Ouest et que leur emblème était un lion doré. Elle était très fière aussi que son père lui dise qu'il comptait beaucoup sur eux pour parvenir à ramener la paix sur le royaume._

 _Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'était la guerre, et pourquoi les gens se battaient. Elle savait juste que son père n'aimait pas ça et que ça ne devait pas être une bonne chose s'il n'aimait pas ça – il savait toujours ce qui était bien ou mal. Elle décréta qu'elle détestait la guerre et que la paix était ce qui était le plus souhaitable pour le royaume sous le sourire de son père qui l'approuva. Elle aimait plus que tout quand son père approuvait ce qu'elle faisait ou disait, et c'était si rare qu'elle était surprise à chaque fois que ça arrivait. Plus tard, se promit-elle, plus tard, je seras aussi haute que l'honneur et je me conduirai honorablement, comme mon père._

 _Au moment où elle allait demander ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la carte, l'image se déforma et elle se retrouva dans la chambre de la Main, fasse à Tywin Lannister. Il avait le même air appréciateur que son père sur le visage. Près de lui, son père était là, plus vieux, moins grand, moins impressionnant, mais toujours capable de la faire s'incliner d'un simple mouvement de sourcil. Il la fixait. Il y avait de la déception dans son regard, du mépris. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer._

 _« Vous aviez promis, » grinça-t-il. « Vous aviez promis de rester aussi haute que l'honneur._

 _\- Personne ne m'a demandé mon avis. » Sa voix était faible, aussi faible que lorsqu'elle était enfant. « Personne ne m'a laissé le choix._

 _\- Et je vous avais prévenu que cela arriverait. Vous avez menti. Vous vous êtes fourvoyée._

 _\- Vous étiez mort, » s'exclama-t-elle. « Et je devais survivre. Je devais vivre !_

 _\- Pas à tous prix. »_

 _Elle frissonna. Ce n'était pas arrivé – ce n'était pas possible, son père était mort. Tywin Lannister se mit à sourire de plus belle, un sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur son visage. Il ne la quittait pas du regard. Il portait sa magnifique armure, celle qu'il avait porté pour sa parade de vainqueur. Celle qui avait laissé sur son poignet des griffures qui avaient peiné à cicatriser. Elle serra les poings._

 _« J'ai survécu pour me venger. Pour vous venger._

 _\- Vous avez survécu parce que vous aviez peur de mourir, » répliqua Tywin. « Inutile de mentir._

 _\- Et même si c'était le cas ? Ce monde n'a jamais été fait pour ceux qui s'estiment aussi haut que l'honneur. Ce sont des gens comme moi qui survivent et qui gagnent, des gens comme…_

 _\- Moi. » L'ancienne Main du roi pencha la tête. « Alors que Ned Stark et votre père sont morts pour la grandeur de leur honneur._

 _\- L'histoire se souviendra de notre noblesse. Que retiendra l'histoire de vous, Shara ? »_

 _Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne savait pas ce que l'histoire lui réservait elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait, une fois morte. Elle cilla et tourna la tête vers le lit. Il était vide. Elle s'était attendue à se voir étendue là. Etait-elle déjà morte ? Elle ne sentait plus rien. La réalité avait disparu. Elle baissa les yeux avant de les tourner vers son père et Tywin Lannister qui n'avaient pas bougé. Ils sont tous les deux morts, songea-t-elle. Pourquoi les vois-je ?_

 _« Je ne suis pas morte, » murmura-t-elle. « Pas encore._

 _\- L'histoire…_

 _\- L'histoire décidera pour moi. » Elle observa les deux hommes. « Peut-être qu'elle vous oubliera. Qu'avez-vous fait, père, à part mener deux hommes à leur perte ? Et vous, Lord Lannister, à part terminer des guerres entamées par d'autres ?_

 _\- Si ce monde tourne rond, c'est de ce genre de choses que l'histoire…_

 _\- Ce monde ne tourne plus rond depuis des années. »_

 _Elle secoua la tête. Elle allait reprendre quand tout devint flou, noir autour d'elle. Elle perdait pied – mais ce n'était pas la réalité, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi perdait-elle pied de ses fantasmes ? Elle tenta de bouger mais en fut incapable. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'y parvint pas. Elle entendait des voix parler, des voix prononcer son nom, des cris, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Peut-être l'étaient-ils déjà ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se réveiller ?_

 _Je ne veux pas être morte. Je ne veux pas mourir, pas ainsi._


	36. Chapter 36 - Who would ever want

**A/N :** Gallanodele : Bien observé ! Comme la plupart de mes titres de chapitre, celui-ci vient d'une chanson que j'aime beaucoup. Je laisse courir le suspens quant au père de ces enfants, merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture !

Majamaja

: Eh oui des jumeaux ! C'est ce qui arrive quand l'auteure n'arrive pas à se décider entre deux prénoms et deux futurs fiefs ;)

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XXXVI – Who would ever want to be Queen ?

Quand elle se réveilla, ce fut de la même manière que l'on se réveille d'une noyade : en sursaut, en cherchant partout l'air dont dont on a manqué. Ou de la même manière que l'on se réveille d'un cauchemar : en sursaut, toujours, en cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi, à quoi se raccrocher. Elle ouvrit grands les yeux, la respiration hachée et saccadée, et tenta de vain de trouver ce quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Elle ne comprenait pas, ne se souvenait pas, mais elle reconnaissait la pièce et l'idée même la terrifiait.

Elle tenta de se redresser mais lâcha un gémissement de douleur et abandonna. Elle était si infiniment faible qu'elle parvint à peine à poser sa tête sur le bois du lit pour au moins ne plus être allongée. Elle passa une main sur son visage et déglutit difficilement. Rien n'avait de sens. Que faisait-elle dans cet état dans le lit de Tywin Lannister ? _Non… Pas son lit._ Son ancien lit. Elle se rappela de la bataille, de l'échec cuisant de Cersei Lannister, de son suicide. _Le lit de Davos._ Elle eut un pauvre sourire. Il avait à peine acquis le titre et ses droits qu'il perdait celui d'avoir ses propres appartements.

« Ravi de vous voir éveillée, madame. »

Elle aurait sursauté si elle en avait eu la force. Elle se contenta de tourner la tête vers la voix qui l'avait interpelé. Stannis Baratheon… _Sa majesté le roi Stannis Baratheon,_ se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement surpris soit dans sa sortie, soit dans son entrée. Elle lui fit signe de rentrer, comme si un monarque avait besoin d'une autorisation pour entrer dans la chambre de l'un de ses sujets. Il tira la chaise qui se trouvait devant la coiffeuse et s'assit au bout de son lit, en face d'elle.

Il n'était pas souriant – ç'aurait probablement été trop demander à un tel homme de l'être, même couronné, même tout puissant. Mais il paraissait détendu. L'image était surprenante, mais pas désagréable. _Rien de grave ne s'est passé durant mon… Absence._ Etrangement, ce fut cette idée qui la sortit de son trouble. Ça et le léger vent frais qui traversait les fenêtres.

« Votre majesté, » le salua-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. Elle l'éclaircit. « Pardonnez-moi, je suis…

\- Fatiguée, oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse attendre de vous. Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles… On peut dire que je suis arrivée au bon moment.

\- Suis-je… Absente depuis longtemps ?

\- Près d'une semaine, ma Lady.

 _\- Une semaine ?_ »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. _Une semaine ?!_ Une semaine à… Dormir ? Être inconsciente ? Elle détourna le regard et regarda de nouveau autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite vu que la pièce avait changé, depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était entrée. _Ou depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai observée._ Les étendards Lannister avaient disparu, ainsi que les ferroneries figurant des lions. Elle avait été en fait été dépouillée de toute emblème quelles qu'elles aient pu être, ce qui lui donnait un air étrangement neutre. Nu.

 _Une semaine,_ se répéta-t-elle pour tenter d'assimiler l'information. Une semaine entière. Quand elle revint observer le roi, il était toujours en train de l'observer. Il avait perdu un peu de sa décontraction et semblait revenu à sa réserve habituelle. Elle n'aurait pas su dire si ce changement d'ambiance la rassurait ou l'inquiétait un peu plus.

« D'après votre mestre, un quelconque réveil devait tenir un miracle. » _Ce qui explique la décontraction initiale._ « Une partie de la cour porte déjà votre deuil.

\- Mon deuil ? La cour ?

\- Il faut croire que vous représentez plus que vous ne le vous figurez, madame. Votre présence a d'ailleurs manqué aux séances du Conseil restreint que nous avons organisé.

\- Je vous prie de me…

\- Vous excuser d'avoir manqué de mourir en couches ? »

 _Ah oui… C'était ça._ Elle baissa les yeux sur le drap dont elle était couverte. Il était encore un peu déformé au niveau de son ventre, mais rien de comparable avec ce qu'il avait pu être avant… Tout ça. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment. Elle avait des dizaines de questions à poser, mais elles n'étaient pas de _bonnes_ questions. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Tywin Lannister si l'Ouest s'était rendu. Si d'autres procès avaient eu lieu, s'il y avait eu des acquittements ou si tous avaient été condamnés. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son inconscience, reprendre là où elle l'avait laissé son rôle de membre du Conseil restreint.

Mais elle n'était pas supposée se préoccuper de toutes ces questions. Tout ce qui devait compter, c'était son enfant, sa santé, son état. Savoir qui s'en occupait et comment. Savoir s'il irait bien ou si l'accouchement difficile avait impacté sa santé. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à prononcer la moindre de ces interrogations. Elles sonnaient étrangères, comme si elle n'était pas celle qui aurait dû les poser. _Pourtant si. C'est de mon enfant que l'on parle._

« Mestre Vyman vous parlera de tout cela mieux que moi, mais le prince Oberyn s'est chargé de vos fils. » _Mes ? Ah… Oui il y en a deux._ Le regard de Stannis se fit légèrement réprobateur. « Au point de quelque peu délaisser ses obligations auprès de la couronne.

\- Il a… » s'étonna-t-elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Je ne peux pas me dire surprise, majesté, mais je lui dirai de reprendre son poste auprès de votre Conseil.

\- Il vous écoutera probablement plus que son propre roi, oui. »

Elle sentit le sous-entendu que sa remarque contenait, mais refusa de le noter. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce sujet, surtout dans son état de fatigue. Elle aurait préféré se réveiller en présence d'un mestre, ou de n'importe qui, finalement, sauf de Stannis. Elle avait déjà l'impression de tomber de sommeil et résistait uniquement parce qu'il était présent, qu'il était son droit et qu'elle avait le devoir de l'écouter et de le conseiller. _Si Oberyn pouvait arriver et interrompre tout ça…_ Quelques images lui revinrent de ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce même lit une semaine plus tôt, de son regard inquiet et de son sourire. Elle les rejeta. Pas devant le roi.

Roi qui continuait de la fixer comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en elle. Ou comme s'il cherchait quelque chose tout court. _Qu'est ce qu'il ne me dit pas ?_ Ordinairement, elle n'avait aucune difficulté à savoir ce que pouvait lui cacher _sa majesté le roi_ Stannis – il n'était pas l'homme le plus secret du monde et, plus que ça, elle savait souvent ce qu'il allait lui annoncer avant qu'il ne pense à le faire. Elle était trop épuisée pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire de si grave. Et trop épuisée pour essayer de lui faciliter la tâche ou briser le silence. Il finit par le faire, bien sûr, mais au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, le Conseil a manqué de votre expertise, cette dernière semaine. » Ce n'était toujours pas un reproche. C'était une simple constatation. « Sur des sujets… Que je ne peux prétendre maîtriser.

\- Quels sujets, majesté ?

\- De quelle manière… S'assurer que les maisons nobles de Westeros et leurs gens acceptent mon accession au trône. » Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils devant la formulation de la chose. « De quelle manière leur inspirer de la loyauté et de l'affection, comme le tourne Ser Mervault.

\- Y'a-t-il un problème avec vos sujets ?

\- Rien dont je sois au courant, mais ces premières semaines seront décisives. Vous l'avez vous-même dit. »

Elle acquiesça avec l'étrange impression que Stannis tournait autour du sujet sans jamais vraiment l'aborder. Si ce n'était qu'un problème de stratégie politique, la question aurait été simple et directe : qu'est ce qu'il devait faire pour ne pas que ses propres sujets se retournent contre lui à la première occasion, ou regrette les précédents monarques. Et elle aurait répondu en évoquant un couronnement, ou des mesures gracieuses envers le peuple, quelles qu'elles soient.

Mais ce n'était pas l'objet de cette discussion. Elle tenta de s'asseoir, sans grand succès, mais parvint à se tirer un peu plus haut sur le lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir allongée et elle sentait ses paupière s'alourdir dangereusement. _Eh bien, parle,_ songea-t-elle en lui renvoyant son regard fixe. N'y tenant plus, elle finit par reprendre la parole.

« Majesté, je crains de ne pas vous suivre. Souhaitez-vous que je donne des ordres ? Que je vous conseille sur ce sujet ?

\- Non, madame. Rien de tout cela. » Il s'éclaircit la voix. « En votre absence, le Conseil a néanmoins statué sur cette question. Il est plutôt évident que je ne suis pas un homme de cour et que je n'entends rien à ces stratégies que vous parvenez à mettre en place. Je n'ai aucun goût pour ces dernières et il est inutile que je prétende le contraire.

\- D'après mon expérience, altesse, après ce genre de discours apparaît souvent un 'mais'.

\- Vous êtes ce mais, Lady Shara, » souligna-t-il. Elle cilla. « Je n'ai plus d'épouse et le royaume a besoin d'une reine. Si cette reine était capable de faire ce dont je ne suis pas capable, peut-être que Westeros aurait une chance supplémentaire de retrouver une paix durable. »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sans comprendre. _Suis-je de nouveau endormie ?_ Elle baissa les yeux, regarda autour d'elle. _Non, c'est toujours la chambre de la Main._ Et le regard de Stannis n'avait pas bougé. _Est-ce qu'il…_ Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de répondre, sans succès. Que pouvait-elle répondre ?

Elle aurait pu répondre un « oui » fier. Ou timide, ou modeste. Elle aurait pu sourire et se dire honorée d'une telle demande avant d'effectivement répondre oui. Elle aurait pu faire beaucoup de choses avant de répondre un oui évident. _Alors pourquoi je ne le fais pas ?_ Elle revit le visage d'Oberyn, sa main sur sa joue, la manière dont il avait prononcé les prénoms de ses enfants. Elle l'imagina en train de s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien au lieu d'assister aux séances du Conseil restreint. Et les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge alors qu'elle aurait dû les crier. _Imbécile,_ se maudit-elle. Stannis lui tendait une couronne. _La_ couronne. Ce dont elle rêvait depuis toujours sans l'avouer à qui que ce soit et surtout pas elle-même. Et tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était à un homme qui finirait par la trahir, tôt ou tard. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à une remarque, son silence ne parut pas vexer Stannis qui hocha la tête. Elle balbutia avant qu'il ne la coupe.

« C'est bien la première fois que la glaciale Shara Arryn aura été laissée sans voix, » nota-t-il. « Je ne suis pas certain que beaucoup d'hommes puissent s'en vanter.

\- M-Majesté, je suis… Honorée d'une telle demande.

 _\- Mais._ » Il sourit. Calmement. « Il y a aussi un mais après ce genre de phrase et votre mais porte le nom d'Oberyn Martell.

\- Je…

\- On ne ment pas à son roi, madame. »

Elle se tut. C'était le seul moyen pour elle de ne pas mentir et de ne pas dire à haute voix qu'il était effectivement _son mais._ Elle baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas le droit de refuser, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour en arriver là. Il était trop tard pour reculer – elle en avait eu l'occasion avant le couronnement et elle avait refusé.

Elle ne comprenait pas sa propre hésitation. Elle pouvait devenir _reine de Westeros._ Et elle l'aurait mérité, après tout ce qu'elle avait accepté de faire, de dire pour Stannis. Mais elle songeait à tout ce qu' _Oberyn_ avait fait pour elle. Le combat qu'il avait mené contre son propre frère. _Ellaria._ Les promesses. Et tout le reste, tout ce qu'elle refusait de regarder en face mais qui était aussi réel et lourd de conséquences que la couronne qu'on lui proposait. Oui, il allait la trahir. Mais était-elle prête à le trahir _de cette manière ? Maintenant ?_

« Ce que j'attend de vous, madame, » reprit Stannis, la sortant de son trouble. « C'est une reine. Pas une épouse.

\- Je ne…

\- La couronne a déjà un héritier. Une princesse, en la personne de Shireen. Elle est jeune, mais j'entends la voir me succéder. Je ne veux pas d'autres enfants qu'elle. » Sa gêne était perceptible et la laissait silencieuse. Elle n'avait jamais vu Stannis Baratheon chercher ses mots à ce point là. « Et je ne veux pas une autre épouse. »

Il était de renommée globale que Stannis Baratheon était aussi à l'aise avec son épouse que son frère l'était avec les femmes en général. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque inclinaison – il n'était plus pas capable d'agir en tant que mari. Oh, il avait accompli son devoir, la présence de Shireen et les quelques fausses-couches de feue Selyse Baratheon l'attestant. Mais ce n'était pas avec entrain.

Elle n'était donc pas surprise qu'il ne veuille pas s'imposer ce genre d'obligations de nouveau, surtout maintenant qu'il n'en avait plus _besoin._ En ce qui la concernait, elle n'aurait _jamais_ imaginé ce genre de choses se produire. Stannis Baratheon n'était pas un homme pour elle, de la même manière que son père n'en était pas un et que Tywin Lannister était resté une abstraction jusqu'à détruire tout le respect qu'elle avait pour lui en en devenant un. Elle allait reprendre quand il lui fit signe de ne pas l'interrompre. Elle obéit.

« Vous êtes jeune, madame. Jeune et visiblement attachée au prince Oberyn. Je n'exigerai rien de vous, si ce n'est la totale et parfaite loyauté que vous m'avez promise.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention…

\- Je le sais. Et je vous sais plus que consciente de la réelle motivation de Dorne. » Il se releva et fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de son lit. « La décision vous appartient. Je sais que vous resterez un de mes plus fidèles conseillers quoiqu'il arrive. »

Il resta debout quelques instants sans bouger. Elle le fixa dans le silence le plus total. _Un compromis…_ C'était ce qu'il lui offrait. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'acceptait qu'Oberyn, lui, l'accepterait. Une demi-trahison restait une trahison – elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Stannis Baratheon était son roi. Il le serait quelle que soit sa décision – mais il ne serait jamais que ça. Mais elle pouvait être reine. Elle pouvait obtenir plus de pouvoir qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu. Elle pouvait peut-être éviter le désastre qui se profilait en la personne de cette princesse aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux violets. Ou peut-être serait-elle au moins capable d'en réduire les conséquences. Son cœur lui hurlait d'accepter, puis de refuser, puis d'accepter.

Son esprit, lui, travaillait à plein régime malgré l'épuisement. Peut-être pouvait-elle convaincre Oberyn que tout ceci était la seule décision rationnelle. Lui montrer que malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou faire officiellement, il était… Elle déglutit. Elle était… _Non, pas maintenant._ Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui, qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir faire pour lui. Une chose qu'il ne devait même pas imaginer possible. _Oui…_ Elle sourit et releva les yeux vers Stannis Baratheon.

« Oserais-je, majesté, vous réclamer une faveur ?

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais posée ce genre de questions auparavant madame, » remarqua-t-il. « Ne commencez pas aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis plus qu'honorée par votre demande, et je l'accepte. » Il acquiesça. « Ce n'est pas une condition que j'impose à mon acceptation, plutôt… Un cadeau que je vous demande. »

Elle parla et il écouta. Il ne fit pas de commentaire sur sa demande, il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle ne s'attendait pas à beaucoup de résistance, mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si facile. _Considérez ça comme un gage de bonne volonté,_ lâcha-t-il avant de sortir de sa chambre. Elle observa la porte un long moment. Elle avait encore du mal à accepter tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. _Reine._ La reine Shara Baratheon. Elle sourit toute seule. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était encore en train de fantasmer, perdue dans les méandres de la fièvre et de l'épuisement. _Sa majesté Shara Baratheon._ C'était comme à l'époque où elle s'imaginait mariée avec tous les bons partis de Westeros et qu'elle essayait tous les noms pour trouver celui qui lui irait le mieux. _Aucun parti ne valait celui-ci._

Elle était en train de sombrer dans le sommeil, perdue dans ces pensées, quand la porte se rouvrit. C'était mestre Vyman, un air tout simplement stupéfait au visage. Il se précipita presque à son chevet, et sans rien dire, vérifia les battements de son cœur, sa respiration, son pouls, la couleur de ses yeux. Contrairement à Stannis qui, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu dire sur l'aspect miraculeux de son réveil, ne paraissait pas plus choqué que ça à l'idée qu'elle ait effectivement survécue, le mestre semblait ne pas comprendre. Il s'assit sur le tabouret près de sa tête de lit et lui adressa un sourire ébahi. Elle eut un petit rire.

« Vous me donniez donc morte à ce point là ?

\- Votre état était des plus graves, madame, » se justifia-t-il rapidement. « Vous avez perdu énormément de sang et vous avez déliré pendant plusieurs jours avant que votre fière ne finisse par tomber. Je n'osais pas…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez raison. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se réveiller. « Sa majesté m'a dit que mes enfants vont bien.

\- Ils se portent aussi bien que possible. Le prince Oberyn s'est chargé de leur trouver des nourrices et les supervise quotidiennement. »

 _Tu m'en diras tant._ Elle hocha la tête et elle l'écouta lui dire ce qu'il s'était exactement passé pendant son accouchement. Elle s'était mise à saigner profusément, sans qu'il n'arrive à trouver pourquoi. Une fois les jumeaux venus au monde, il avait encore fallu plusieurs heures pour définitivement endiguer les saignements. Elle avait déjà perdu conscience à ce moment là et ne l'avait pas reprise avant… Eh bien un peu moins de deux heures. Il parla d'anomalies physiques héréditaires et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa mère qui n'avait pas eu sa chance et était morte en lui donnant naissance. Oh, elle n'était pas exactement triste à cette idée. Elle ne savait rien d'elle. Elle était une cousine éloignée de son père, ils ne s'étaient pas mariés par amour. C'était tout. Personne ne lui avait rien dit à son propos. C'était comme Rowena Arryn n'avait jamais existé et que Shara Arryn était apparue miraculeusement.

Elle se rendit à peine compte que Vyman avait arrêté de parler. Quand elle le comprit, ce fut seulement quand elle sentit le poids de son regard peser sur ses épaules. Il s'était tu en plein milieu d'une phrase, du moins il en donnait l'impression, et paraissait ne pas savoir comment la poursuivre. _Est-ce qu'ils le font tous exprès ?_ Elle n'était pas plus en état de jouer aux devinettes qu'avec Stannis – encore moins, même. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien ?

\- Je… Je disais donc que vous allez probablement devoir rester alitée encore plusieurs jours. Et que vous allez garder quelques… Séquelles.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Votre accouchement a été très difficile, vous l'aurez compris. Il a beaucoup fragilisé votre corps.

\- Mestre, » lâcha-t-elle, au bord de l'agacement. « Venez-en au fait.

\- Je crains que vous ne puissiez plus avoir d'enfants, madame. »

Elle allait répliquer. Mais elle ne trouva rien à dire. Ce n'était évidemment pas une bonne nouvelle, elle était parfaitement capable de le comprendre. En d'autres termes, son accouchement l'avait rendue stérile. _Une raison de plus d'accepter la proposition de Stannis._ C'était la seule chose qu'elle parvenait à penser. Elle avait reçu beaucoup trop d'informations en une journée et elle n'arrivait pas à les classer.

Elle allait devenir reine, si elle arrivait un jour à sortir de ce lit sans se vider de son sang. Elle n'aurait plus d'enfants. Elle considéra ces deux nouvelles. Elle n'avait jamais désiré avoir d'enfants – elle n'avait pas exactement eu le choix jusque là. Etait-elle vraiment triste ? _Non… Non._ Elle ne savait juste pas quoi répondre au mestre et à son air éperdu. Est-ce que les autres femmes se mettent à pleurer dans ce genre de situation ? Ses enfants étaient en bonne santé. Son futur… _Mari ?_ Oui, mari, n'en voulait pas d'elle.

Ses pensées dérivèrent. Elle ne savait toujours pas de qui ses enfants étaient. Personne n'avait fait la moindre allusion à quoique ce soit – comme si ce n'était pas important. Mais poser la question à ce pauvre Vyman allait probablement l'achever. Il s'attendait visiblement à la voir s'effondrer. _Je les verrai. Ce sera plus simple._ Mais elle n'était pas en état de parler ou de voir qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle avait besoin de dormir, besoin d'enregistrer tout ce qu'elle avait appris en à peine deux heures.

« Je vous remercie, mestre Vyman, » déclara-t-elle finalement. « Pouvez-vous avertir le prince Oberyn que je vais bien ?

\- Evidemment, madame.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de me reposer. Ne le faites pas rentrer avant… Quelques heures. Je ne serais pas capable d'avoir de conversation.

\- Très bien.

\- Oh, et… » Elle s'enfonça dans les draps. « Quand il viendra, qu'il vienne avec Jon et… Alec. »

Il acquiesça. Il eut l'air inquiet quelques instants avant de finalement sortir. Elle n'attendit pas que la porte se soit fermée pour se retrouver de nouveau allongée. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même et elle n'eut guère le temps d'essayer mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées qu'elle sombra dans un sommeil profond et maladif.


	37. Chapter 37 - Sometimes I believe

**A/N :** Un petit mot pour dire à tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait d'aller voter ;)

ysodehaine : Merci beaucoup de tous ces compliments ! Nous arrivons vers la fin, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant.

Majamaja : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai encore des plans pour Shara ! Quant au père, ça ne saurait tarder...

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XXXVII – Sometimes I believe, at times I'm rational

Quand elle se réveilla, le soleil brillait toujours. Elle se demanda vaguement si c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas tant dormi que ça, ou si elle avait dormi une journée entière. Elle passa une main sur son visage et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce fut étonnamment facile, en vérité.

 _Stannis m'a demandé en mariage._ Elle allait donc devenir reine dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Elle allait aussi devoir annoncer la nouvelle à Oberyn. _J'ai de quoi calmer sa colère, si nécessaire._ Ou sa déception. Elle ne savait pas trop comment il réagirait. _Et dernière fois, je ne peux plus avoir d'enfant._ Elle tira doucement les draps et observa son ventre. Rien ne lui paraissait différent. Un peu douloureux quand elle bougeait, peut-être.

Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée mère. L'idée même lui avait toujours semblé superflue, même si elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle n'y couperait pas une fois mariée. Mais elle ne s'était jamais imaginée heureuse d'être enceinte, heureuse d'être entourée d'une marmaille nombreuse. _Cela dit jusqu'ici je me suis plus souvent imaginée morte qu'autre chose._ Elle avait eu enfants – deux garçons. En pleine santé, s'il fallait en croire le mestre. Et elle allait épouser un homme qui ne voulait pas d'enfants. Elle n'avait aucune raison de ressentir quoique ce soit.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard et se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose sur sa table de nuit. C'était un parchemin cacheté. Elle reconnut le sceau royal et eut un petit sourire. Son cadeau était déjà prêt. S'il n'avait pas été question de Stannis, elle aurait presque cru qu'il était tellement ravi de l'avoir pour fiancée qu'il faisait du zèle. Evidemment, ce n'était pas le cas, mais l'idée était néanmoins agréable. Elle était sur le point d'y jeter un œil quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Sur Oberyn qui ne pensait visiblement pas la trouver réveillée. Il s'approcha en soupirant et retira la veste qu'il avait enfilée par dessus son pourpoint en cuir. Elle haussa un sourcil. Il s'était déjà assis sur le siège en face de son lit qu'il n'avait toujours pas vu qu'elle l'observait. _Ne pas rire, ne pas rire…_ Elle s'éclaircit doucement la gorge. Il sursauta presque et releva les yeux vers elle. En un instant, il fut dans la ruelle de son lit et lui avait pris la main presque d'autorité. Elle se retint de sourire trop visiblement – elle-même ne s'attendait pas à être aussi heureuse de le revoir, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune conscience du temps qui avait passé depuis qu'elle avait perdu connaissance pour la première fois.

« Oberyn, » finit-elle par rire en le voyant aussi affectueux. « Je vais bien, je me suis déjà réveillée une première fois.

\- Oui, il y a deux jours. Même Vyman a cru que tu avais fait une rechute.

\- Deux jours ? » Elle grimaça. « Je perds vraiment la notion du temps.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tant que tu ne te rendors pas pour encore une semaine. »

Il se releva pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Elle se redressa un peu plus, aussi doucement que possible, et lui sourit. Il avait l'air fatigué – il avait des cernes et il était un peu trop pâle. Elle se sentit presque coupable de lui avoir infligé un tel traitement, mais étrangement flattée en même temps de le voir si inquiet. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main et caressait ses doigts pensivement. Elle resta silencieuse aussi longtemps que lui.

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. A la manière dont il se comportait, elle doutait qu'il soit au courant des projets de Stannis. Il avait même plutôt l'air de complètement les ignorer. Elle s'éclaircit de nouveau la voix, cette fois véritablement, avant de reprendre.

« Mestre Vyman m'a dit que vous aviez pris soin des jumeaux et que vous leur aviez trouvé des nourrices. Je vous remercie.

\- C'était le moins que je pouvais faire, Shara. Ce n'était pas Stannis qui allait s'en occuper.

\- Il a d'autres choses à faire, » précisa-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Des choses que vous êtes supposé l'aider à faire.

\- Il y a des choses plus importantes que Westeros. »

 _J'en doute fortement,_ songea-t-elle. Mais ce n'était pas le genre d'idée que partageait Oberyn, alors elle se garda d'en parler. Il lui adressa un sourire radieux auquel elle répondit avec un peu plus de réserve. Il ne lui en tint pas rigueur et vint caresser sa joue du revers de la main.

Il n'était pas exactement rare qu'il fasse montre de gestes d'affection envers elle. Au contraire, avec le temps, elle avait même fini par s'habituer à en recevoir. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'il les accumulait comme s'il avait peur de ne pas avoir le temps de pouvoir le faire plus tard. Elle pencha la tête et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il se redressa et retrouva un peu de sérieux. _Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit mieux._

« Le mestre te l'a probablement dit, mais on te disait morte. » Elle vit une ombre traverser son regard. « Je n'ai pas voulu y croire. Et j'ai eu raison.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas toi qui a décidé de faire une hémorragie et d'avoir un accouchement aussi difficile.

\- Non, certes, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Si j'avais su que tu venais, je t'aurais demandé de venir avec les jumeaux.

\- Si j'avais su que tu serais réveillé je serais venu avec eux. Tu veux que j'aille les…

\- Non. Pas tout de suite. »

Il hocha la tête. Un silence fila. Il fut étonnamment confortable, ce silence. D'ordinaire, elle les fuyait comme la peste parce qu'ils avaient l'impressionnante capacité à véhiculer beaucoup plus qu'un long discours. Celui-ci ne véhiculait rien du tout, si ce n'est de la douceur et… _De l'amour, Shara, il est temps que tu l'acceptes._ Elle se retint de se mordre la lèvre. Elle devait absolument l'avertir des plans de Stannis avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par une voie détournée. Ce ne serait que pire. Elle était sur le point d'aborder l'idée quand il s'éclaircit la voix et la devança.

« Shara, je sais que tu détestes ce genre de situation et de discussion, » commença-t-il. _Il a raison, je déteste déjà cette situation. Et cette discussion._ « Mais j'ai détesté l'idée que tu meures sans que je n'ai eu le temps de te dire tout ce que j'ai à te dire… Et faire ce que je dois faire. Je ne perdrai pas une autre femme comme j'ai perdu Ellaria. Surtout pas toi.

\- Je suis là. Et je suis vivante.

\- Oui, tu l'es, les dieux en soient loués. Mais tu as failli mourir et si ça avait été le cas, on m'aurait poliment renvoyé à Dorne, loin de toi, loin de tes fils. Et ç'aurait été comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Et je ne veux pas que l'on puisse croire que tout cela n'est pas arrivé.

\- Oberyn… » _Non, pitié, non…_ « Je…

Non, pour une fois, ne dis rien. Pas tout de suite. Tes fils ne sont pas les miens… Pas de sang. Mais je les aime déjà autant que j'aime mes propres filles. Ils ne porteront pas mon nom, mais je veux qu'il puisse me considérer comme leur père. » Il saisit sa main. Elle la savait moite. « Et je veux que toi tu puisses porter mon nom. »

Elle resta immobile. Impassible. La jeune fille qu'elle avait été aurait sauté au cou d'Oberyn, mais elle n'était plus une jeune fille depuis déjà longtemps. Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre – elle s'y attendait. Oberyn n'avait jamais été marié parce qu'il avait Ellaria. Peut-être l'aurait-il épousé, s'il en avait eu le temps. Mais il ne l'avait pas eu. Elle était morte avant qu'il y pense vraiment.

 _Il m'aime,_ lui murmurait une partie de son esprit. _Il m'aime vraiment._ Il l'aimait au point de lui demander sa main alors qu'il savait à quel point une telle union pourrait être catastrophique d'ici quelques mois, quelques années au plus. Il l'aimait au point d'aimer ses fils alors qu'ils étaient ceux de celui qui avait tué sa sœur, ses neveux et la femme qu'il aimait. Elle n'arrivait même pas à enregistrer l'information, d'ailleurs. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle l'avait toujours su sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. _C'est faux._ Partiellement. Elle se retrouvait aussi muette que face à Stannis, mais pour des raisons bien différentes. Elle finit par fermer les yeux un instant, prendre sa respiration et se forcer à parler.

« Oberyn…

\- Ne me parle pas de la guerre, de Westeros ou de la Targaryenne. Pour une fois dans ton existence, ne me parle d'autre chose que de toi, » ordonna-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de s'adoucir. « Ou de moi, éventuellement.

\- Nos vies seraient beaucoup plus simples si ces menus détails pouvaient être aussi facilement écartés. » Elle soupira et serra sa main dans la sienne. « Je vous… Je t'aime, Oberyn. Mais je ne peux pas.

\- Si c'est à cause de Dorne, nous trouverons une solution.

\- Ce n'est à cause de Dorne.

\- Alors quoi ? »

Sa main était déjà moins douce dans la sienne, mais il ne la retira pas. Elle continua de la serrer. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, les yeux fixés sur les siens. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, ou pas vraiment. _Il s'y attendait, lui aussi._ Il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour pouvoir prédire ses réactions, surtout _ce genre_ de réactions. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il reste aussi calme quand il connaitrait la vraie raison, cela dit. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre, et lui assura que si c'était à cause de son premier mariage, ça n'aurait rien en commun, et que si c'était à cause de sa réputation, il ferait des efforts ou s'assurerait qu'elle n'en sache jamais rien. Elle secoua la tête lentement, mais il continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'interpelle.

« Je me fiche de mon premier mariage et je me fiche de ta réputation. Mais ma main est déjà promise à Stannis.

\- Quoi ? » Il se tut instantanément et la fixa comme si elle était soudainement devenue folle. « _Stannis ?_ Stannis Baratheon t'a demandé en mariage ?

\- A mon réveil. Le premier, je veux dire.

\- Non seulement c'est lui qui t'a vue le premier, » lâcha-t-il en serrant les dents. « Mais c'est aussi lui qui obtient ta main ? Tu avais l'opportunité d'enfin pouvoir choisir qui tu allais épouser, et tu as choisi… La couronne ? Ton ambition ? Tywin ne t'aura pas suffi ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, Oberyn.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si différent entre Tywin Lannister et Stannis Baratheon, en dehors du fait que Stannis t'offre une couronne quand Tywin t'offrait une _quasi-_ couronne ? »

Elle acquiesça le coup sans ciller. Elle l'avait mérité – évidemment, qu'elle l'avait mérité. Il lâcha sa main et se releva pour faire les cents pas devant son lit. Aurait-elle refusé sans donner d'excuse qu'il aurait probablement moins furieux. Comme elle s'y attendait, c'était uniquement le fait qu'elle ait accepté la demande de Stannis qui le mettait hors de lui. Elle baissa les yeux et attendit qu'il se calme. Quand elle comprit qu'il ne se calmerait pas, elle tendit la main pour saisir le parchemin que le roi avait laissé sur sa table de chevet. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, alors même qu'il passait son temps à lui jeter des coups d'œil. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui donner maintenant, il serait capable de le déchirer et d'en faire des confettis.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, » reprit-il d'une voix sombre. « Il est incapable de se faire aimer du peuple, il faudrait qu'il soit capable _d'aimer_ pour ça. Rien de plus logique qu'il se tourne vers toi. Une femme aussi belle, aussi jeune et aussi intelligente, il vaut mieux l'avoir dans son lit que…

\- Il n'a jamais été question de lit. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Stannis ne veut rien de moi, si ce n'est que je porte la couronne avec lui.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu finirais par l'avoir, cette foutue couronne, quoique tu aies pu dire ou prétendre. Et s'il ne veut pas de toi comme véritable épouse, alors c'est qu'il est encore plus stupide que je le pensais.

\- Oberyn, il est ton roi.

\- Et tu es si heureuse de pouvoir le dire. » Il s'appuya sur le bois de son lit. « Je pourrais t'offrir une vie magnifique, une vie _heureuse_. Une vie dans laquelle tu t'autoriserais _enfin_ à aimer autre chose que le royaume, une vie dans laquelle tes enfants auraient été les miens. Mais peut-être que je me trompe depuis le début, et peut-être que tu n'as rien à faire de ton bonheur ou de mon amour. »

Cette fois-ci elle serra les dents comme s'il l'avait giflée. _Il va partir, rejoindre Dorne et je ne le reverrai plus._ Elle crispa ses doigts sur le parchemin et s'exhorta au calme. Elle se refusait à imaginer cette vie dont il parlait. Elle s'y refusait parce qu'elle savait que cette vie là n'existerait jamais. Peut-être qu'ils seraient heureux quelques temps. Peut-être qu'elle apprendrait effectivement à oublier le royaume, et le trône de fer. Mais l'heure arriverait bien assez vite de rouvrir les yeux et de voir tout ce qu'ils auraient construit s'effondrer comme un château de cartes emporté par le vent et les flammes.

Elle songea à ses enfants. Peut-être qu'ils seraient plus heureux avec Oberyn, à Dorne, loin de Port-Réal et de ses miasmes. Peut-être qu'ils seraient plus heureux à patauger dans les piscines des Jardins Aquatiques avec ses filles. Mais ils ne seraient jamais _ses_ fils – ils étaient ceux de Tywin Lannister, son dernier cadeau à sa traîtresse d'épouse. La preuve vivante qu'elle n'était pas faite pour la joie, les piscines de Dorne et les enfants hilares. Et elle ne serait jamais capable d'en avoir d'autres pour lui faire oublier son premier mari.

« Je ne peux être la véritable épouse de personne, » dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible. « Plus maintenant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Mestre Vyman pense que cette grossesse sera ma dernière. » Elle releva les yeux vers lui. « Je n'aurais pas été capable de te faire d'enfants, Oberyn.

\- Je n'en veux pas. C'est toi que je voulais. Est-ce que cette idée te paraît si stupide ?

\- Non. » Elle sourit doucement. « Non, c'est une idée magnifique. Je te veux auprès de moi tout autant, mais je ne peux pas être ta femme et tu ne peux pas être mon mari. Dans un autre monde…

\- Pourquoi pas celui-là ? »

Sa colère s'était transformée en lassitude triste. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer encore un peu plus, beaucoup plus en réalité que lorsqu'il criait et tempêtait. Il revint cependant vers elle, se rassit près d'elle et reprit sa main. Elle se força à continuer à sourire. Oui, c'était une magnifique idée que celle de s'appeler princesse Shara Martell. Mais ce ne serait jamais que ça. Une idée. Elle leva la main pour caresser sa mâchoire, la barbe qu'il entretenait depuis quelques temps. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire, tellement de choses qu'elle ne savait pas _comment_ lui dire. On ne lui avait jamais appris à aimer, avant qu'il n'arrive dans son existence et bouscule toutes les certitudes qu'elle croyait avoir. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille et laisse toutes ces certitudes par terre, sans personne pour les remettre là où elles auraient dû être depuis le départ.

« Je t'aime, Oberyn. Je pense pouvoir dire que tu es la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé et que j'aimerai jamais. Je sais que tu le sais, et je sais que tu prétends le contraire parce que je t'ai blessé. » Il ne répondit rien. Il l'écoutait. « Et je veux que tu restes avec moi.

\- En tant que quoi ? Ton amuseur officiel ? Amant de la reine ?

\- Depuis quand le prince Oberyn Martell s'intéresse-t-il aux quolibets de la cour ?

\- Tu as négocié avec Stannis Baratheon le droit de me garder ? » Il haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce que ce mariage est donc une simple transaction ?

\- Il ne sera jamais rien de plus. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai négociée. »

Elle récupéra le parchemin et le lui tendit. Il fronça les sourcils et attendit quelques secondes avant d'effectivement le décacheter et le dérouler. Il le parcourut une première fois, puis une seconde, l'air de ne pas avoir bien compris. Il recommença encore, et encore, avant de relever les yeux et de la fixer.

Elle connaissait ce regard. C'était celui qu'il lui adressait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'insensé ou quelque chose qu'il n'attendait pas. Elle hocha la tête comme pour lui assurer que c'était bien réel et sentit sa main serrer la sienne plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque là.

Tandis qu'il lisait et relisait les mêmes mots en boucle, elle luttait pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Toute la frustration d'Oberyn ne s'était pas envolée à la simple lecture de cet ordre, mais il n'allait pas partir. Pas avec le regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Pas avec le calme qu'il avait retrouvé avant qu'elle lui fasse lire ce papier. Et c'était un sentiment aussi terrifiant que c'était un sentiment rassurant, que de savoir que malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait ou tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait, il resterait avec elle.

« Shara Arryn, » dit-il finalement d'une voix hébétée. « Tu es la femme la moins compréhensible de ce monde. Pour m'assurer que tu ne me rejettes pas parce que tu ne m'aimes pas tu as… Demandé à ton futur époux de légitimer les enfants de ton amant ?

\- J'ai demandé au roi de légitimer les filles de l'homme qui a sauvé à plusieurs reprises la future reine de Westeros, oui. Après consultation de ton frère, évidemment.

\- Tu as fait légitimer mes filles. Des filles que j'ai eues avec d'autres femmes.

\- Et tu as pris soin de mes fils, » rétorqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. « Des fils que j'ai eus avec ton pire ennemi. Nous sommes plus que quittes. »

Il n'avait jamais évoqué ne serait que la possibilité de voir ses filles un jour légitimer – il n'avait probablement jamais osé y croire. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait même jamais pensé, vu les relations que Dorne entretenait avec la couronne. Mais c'était probablement le plus cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui faire, le seul capable de vraiment lui démontrer toute la plénitude de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, faute de pouvoir le dire. Ses huit filles portaient désormais le nom de Martell, étaient désormais des princesses et ne perdraient ce titre que si elles décidaient de se marier. Et cette perspective s'avérerait beaucoup plus simple maintenant qu'elles étaient légitimées.

Elle songea à Doran Martell, sur sa chaise roulante. A sa réaction, quand il avait reçu la missive de Stannis lui demandant son autorisation. Elle se demandait s'il avait souri. S'il avait compris que la demande venait bien plus d'elle que du roi. Elle se demandait aussi si ce cadeau aurait des conséquences sur l'avenir de Westeros – des conséquences bien plus importantes que de simplement ajouter huit jeunes filles à la maison Martell de Dorne. Mais elle n'osait y croire. Les choses ne pouvaient pas être si simples.

« Tu devras revenir à Dorne, » dit-il d'une voix qui dissimulait mal son émotion. « Pour les rencontrer.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir.

\- Même si ce sera en tant que reine des Sept Couronnes, et non plus simplement en tant que Shara Lannister, née Arryn. Et que je ne vais pas t'enlever.

\- Je crois que Doran n'aurait pas apprécié un nouveau coup d'état. » Elle eut un petit rire. « Il a déjà eu du mal à se remettre du premier.

\- Il ne le dira jamais, mais je crois qu'il ne le regrette pas.

\- Et toi non plus. »

Il sourit à son tour et acquiesça. Une chose étrange, que la tournure que les évènements pouvaient prendre. Un jour elle se trouvait aux Eyriés, fière dame du Val, le suivant elle était à Port-Réal et portait le deuil de son père. Une semaine elle vivait enfermée dans la tour de la Main, et la suivante elle fuyait à travers tout Westeros. Elle passait de traîtresse à reine en quelques mois. Elle changeait trois fois de noms sans que personne n'ose vraiment l'appeler autrement que par le nom de sa naissance et de son père. _Plus haute que l'honneur._ Elle n'aurait pas su dire si elle l'était encore ou si elle avait perdu tout ça en chemin.

Oberyn allait visiblement ajouter quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrir sur une femme qui portait dans ses bras deux petits paquets de linges. Elle haussa un sourcil et vit le prince de Dorne presque sauter sur ses pieds pour récupérer lesdits paquets en remerciant la femme. Il revint vers elle et, précautionneusement, lui déposa dans les bras l'un d'entre eux.

Il y avait un bébé, dans ce paquet de linge. Un tout petit bébé qui paraissait encore ensommeillé. Il avait la peau laiteuse, douce comme du satin sous son doigt quand elle caressa sa joue. Quand il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour regarder qui le touchait, elle vit qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même couleur. L'un était d'un vert émeraude, l'autre d'un bleu à peine plus soutenu que le bleu des siens. _C'est adéquat,_ songea-t-elle en se rappelant du regard de leur père. _Pas père. Géniteur._ Leur père était assis près d'elle et lui tendit le second.

Ils se ressemblaient en tout point. Mêmes yeux, mêmes traits, même petite touffe de cheveux d'un blond presque blanc sur le dessus du crâne. Elle ne s'attendait pas à les voir tout de suite, et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle savait que c'était ses enfants. Elle _sentait_ que c'était ses enfants. Elle les aimait déjà par réflexe. Mais elle ne ressentit pas l'espèce de joie intense que décrivent toutes les jeunes mères à qui veut l'entendre. Elle était juste heureuse de les voir enfin, de les tenir contre elle. Et de se rendre compte que tout ça avait peut-être finalement valu le coût. Une petite main finit par s'extirper des linges et elle la laissa attraper l'un de ses doigts avec un petit sourire. Il y avait un tout petit ruban attaché à son petit poignet. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« C'est moi. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer Alec de Jon et les nourrices non plus, » expliqua-t-il en tendant la main pour caresser la joue de l'un des deux. « On a donc mis ce bracelet à Alec.

\- Je vois.

\- Ceux qui les ont vus trouvent qu'ils te ressemblent.

\- Personne ne va dire qu'ils ressemblent à Tywin Lannister, » s'esclaffa-t-elle. « Ce ne serait pas du meilleur goût.

\- Oh, je dois avouer qu'ils ont déjà son sourire. A moins que ce soit le tien. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui d'un air faussement vexé. Effectivement, les deux garçons n'étaient pas très souriants mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle l'aurait été à leur place. _D'où la ressemblance._ Elle finit par revenir les observer tous les deux. Ça aussi, c'était un sentiment étrange. Elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti, cette sensation de tenir dans ses bras deux êtres qui ne dépendaient que d'elle. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la fierté qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle avait l'impression que le royaume dépendait d'elle – c'était beaucoup plus sincère. Plus intestin.

Tandis qu'Oberyn lui expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé de leur côté ces derniers jours, elle laissa son esprit divaguer un peu. Elle n'avait jamais eu de famille, jamais eu de véritable père, jamais eu de mère, jamais eu de véritables frères ou sœurs. Elle n'avait jamais songé qu'elle pourrait s'en créer une de toute pièce – le royaume, le trône et la guerre avaient remplacé absolument toutes ces considérations. Mais à ce moment précis, dans cette chambre, elle songea que, peut-être, toutes ces considérations n'étaient pas forcément contradictoires. Et que, peut-être, Port-Réal et le Donjon Rouge pourraient être sa maison et celle de sa famille pendant au moins un temps, quoiqu'en dise la cour. Cette idée merveilleuse la fit sourire. Celle-ci n'était pas qu'une idée – c'était une réalité. Sa réalité.


	38. On our graves

**A/N :** Dernier chapitre, je vous laisse le lire et je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin pour mon blabla habituel !

* * *

 **Birds of a Feather**

* * *

Chapitre XXXVIII – On our graves we'll carve our victory

Il lui fallut du temps pour se remettre sur pied – trop longtemps à son goût, d'ailleurs. Elle avait commencé par accepter les ordres de Mestre Vyman, et rester alitée toute la journée. Oberyn lui amenait Alec et Jon, ils discutaient, s'occupaient d'eux… Le genre de vie domestique que toute femme normalement constituée rêverait de mener. Oisive, familiale, agréable.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas n'importe quelle femme et qu'elle se lassa très rapidement de ces journées toujours identiques et parfaitement inutiles. Elle réclama d'abord des comptes rendus des Conseils restreints qu'on renâclait à lui donner, faute de savoir si elle devait être considérée plutôt comme la future reine de Westeros ou comme un membre à part entière du Conseil. A force d'insister, elle avait fini par s'agacer et avait ordonné qu'on lui trouve une chaise roulante pour qu'elle puisse assister aux réunions.

Ça n'avait pas été sans heurts, mais Oberyn avait fini par plier. Même si Stannis ne disait rien et même s'il passait déjà un certain temps à s'entretenir avec elle, elle savait qu'il était soulagé qu'elle soit de retour. Et elle l'était aussi, à vrai dire. Il y avait beaucoup à faire, et toutes ces choses n'attendraient pas la fin de sa convalescence. Pendant son inconscience, d'autres que Tywin Lannister avaient été exécutés. La plupart du temps, des proches de ce dernier qui refusaient de ployer le genou. Les autres avaient été dépouillés de leurs titres et terres. Les plus chanceux avaient été renvoyés de la cour, les autres, envoyés directement au Mur. Quant à Jaime Lannister qui avait été enfermé en même temps que son père, il avait conservé la tête de sa maison sous le strict contrôle de la couronne, en attendant qu'elle puisse prendre efficacement le relai. Ses fils étaient les héritiers de Tywin Lannister – et donc les seigneurs en titre de l'Ouest. Leur… _demi-frère_ administrerait Castral-Roc en attendant qu'ils puissent le faire.

Le rappel de Petyr Baelish à la cour fut probablement le moment le plus jouissif qu'elle ait vécu depuis un long moment. Elle était de nouveau capable de tenir debout plus que cinq minutes, quand il finit par revenir, aussi resta-t-elle plantée devant lui de toute sa hauteur pendant tout le temps que dura son entretien avec Stannis. L'obséquieux volatile s'épancha en compliments, parfaitement conscient qu'il était dans une position plus que dangereuse. Compliments qui n'effleurèrent pas le roi qui, inflexible, le priva des titres ineptes dont il avait été affublé. Il fut renvoyé dans son minuscule château du plus petit des Doigts. Quand il protesta qu'il ne pourrait pas voir sa femme, elle intervint pour l'inciter à la prendre avec lui. Sa belle-mère avait passé suffisamment de temps à faire semblant de diriger _son_ Val. Quant à Robin, il n'était pas plus capable qu'elle de diriger quoique ce soit. Elle n'avait que faire de son avenir. Ce ne serait dans tous les cas pas celui d'un seigneur du Val, quoiqu'il arrive.

Si elle ne fut qu'assez peu consultée sur l'attribution des terres à toutes les maisons alliées, les Tyrell en premier, elle fut en revanche accaparée pendant un long moment par l'état des réserves de grains des différents royaumes de Westeros. Si ceux du Val et du Bief étaient presque pleins et ceux du Nord dans un état convenable, les autres royaumes avaient soufferts de la guerre et il allait absolument falloir rationner les réserves et les répartir. L'hiver arrivait, elle n'avait pas besoin de Jon Snow pour le dire, et ils devaient s'y préparer le plus tôt possible.

En vérité, elle ne s'occupa que très peu de la double cérémonie qui se profilait – le mariage royal et le couronnement officiel de Stannis. _Et le mien, par la même,_ songeait-elle. Elle essaya bien sûr des robes, des bijoux, mais elle avait du mal à se rendre compte que le jour s'approchait de plus en plus.

Il fallut en fait qu'elle voie arriver des seigneurs des quatre coins du royaume pour le comprendre. Tous les grands seigneurs et grandes dames de Westeros se pressaient à Port-Réal, s'entassaient dans le Donjon Rouge, faisaient bruisser le château d'une rumeur constante, tandis qu'elle continuait d'assister aux Conseils en faisant mine qu'elle n'était pas la pièce maîtresse des préparatifs qui avaient lieu tout autour d'elle. Le Septuaire de Baelor n'étant toujours qu'un tas de gravats à peine nettoyé, il n'était pas question que le mariage et la cérémonie s'y tiennent. Au final, ce fut la salle du trône qui fut choisie. Le nouveau Grand Septon renâcla, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix. Les festivités et le repas auraient lieu dans les jardins, faute de place autre part. Des étendards Baratheon et Arryn avaient fleuri partout et avaient remplacé le blason des Lannister qui avait tout bonnement disparu. Quant à la salle du trône, elle s'était progressivement remplie de gradins toujours plus haut, de tous les étendards des grandes maisons de la pointe de Dorne jusqu'au Mur – en ignorant toujours scrupuleusement l'étendard Lannister.

Et encore – tout paraissait assez irréel. Le jour même du mariage, alors qu'elle était entourée de tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus, elle avait l'impression de revivre une scène douloureusement familière… A ceci près que les cadeaux étaient de la bonne couleur, des bonnes personnes. Toujours des bijoux, toujours des peintures, toujours des tapis magnifiques et des tissus aussi précieux que chers. Toujours le ballet habituel des caméristes qui tiraient, bouclaient, frisaient, chauffaient et tiraient ses cheveux. Toujours les mêmes questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas le temps de répondre. Toujours le même stress et le même empressement.

Tout était identique, et pourtant tout était différent. Les caméristes n'étaient pas en train de la préparer à l'échafaud et elle prenait le temps de les rassurer sur le temps qu'il leur restait. Elle se trouvait dans les appartements de la reine, déjà, où la totalité des cadeaux parvenait avec grande difficulté à loger. Le château était agité, mais cette fois-ci, c'était _pour_ elle et non pas _contre_ elle. Cette fois-ci, elle tenait son destin entre ses mains – même si pour l'instant, elle était plutôt entre les mains de ses femmes de chambre qu'autre chose.

Elles étaient en train de terminer de fixer les minuscules tresses qui retenaient les quelques mèches de cheveux qu'elles n'avaient pas réussi à intégrer à son chignon compliqué quand les portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent. Elle tourna la tête, faute de pouvoir tourner les yeux, pour voir Oberyn entrer. Une partie des caméristes s'outragèrent jusqu'à ce que celles qui étaient habitués à le voir en permanence tourner autour de leur maîtresse leur fassent signe de faire silence et de continuer leur travail. Il fallait encore glisser dans les cheveux pâles de la future reine les dizaines de poinçons mordorés qu'elle avait reçus de la part de la maison Tyrell. _Plutôt bons joueurs, pour une maison qui a perdu le trône._ Elle avait craint un instant que ce soit un piège du genre de celui qu'ils avaient tendu à Joffrey, mais on lui avait assuré que ce n'était rien de plus que des bijoux de tête.

« Je suis à peu près certaine que vous n'êtes pas sensé être ici, mon prince, » lâcha-t-elle quand il s'approcha de la coiffeuse. « Ne devriez-vous pas vous préparer ?

\- Je ne vais pas mettre aussi longtemps que vous, madame.

\- Madame ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore reine. » Il sourit d'un air victorieux. « Laissez-moi profiter du fait de ne pas vous faire des courbettes à n'en plus finir.

\- Profitez, profitez. Ce sera bientôt fini. »

Ce fut son tour de sourire. Même si elle savait qu'il ne s'inclinerait jamais qu'avec une dose conséquente de sarcasme, il ne se permettrait pas de lui manquer de respect, ne serait-ce que pour garder les apparences. Même s'ils ne trompaient déjà plus personne depuis un long moment.

Le fait qu'il reste planté là, sans vraiment bouger, la surprenait cependant. Elle avait déjà reçu le cadeau de maison Martell – une tenture de soie rebrodée d'or figurant Westeros. Elle était pendue à son lit, à défaut de pouvoir être accrochée à un de ses murs. Elle attendit plus ou moins patiemment que ses caméristes aient terminé avec sa coiffure pour tourner la tête vers Oberyn. Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main, quelque chose enroulé dans un tissu chamarré. Elle haussa les sourcils et lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Est-ce qu'un retardataire aurait oublié de me faire parvenir son présent ?

\- Oh, non. Pas un retardataire, » se mit-il à rire. « Plutôt un très bon ami.

\- Un très bon ami. Je vois. Vous devriez savoir que je n'ai que très peu de très bons amis.

\- Eh bien vous en avez au moins un. » Il lui tendit le paquet. « Si vous arrêtiez ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de vous moquer vous l'auriez déjà ouverte. »

 _Eh bien._ Elle se mit à rire devant tant d'effronterie et le posa sur ses genoux. Elle défit les nœuds un par un, faute de savoir si le tissu était une partie du cadeau ou non. Elle se figea quand elle comprit ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle resta immobile de longues secondes, incapable de continuer à dévoiler le véritable cadeau. Même ses caméristes avaient arrêté de papillonner autour d'elle, visiblement consciente de son trouble. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de finir de défaire les derniers nœuds.

Elle avait pensé ne jamais revoir cette épée. Elle avait pensé que Tywin, en apprenant sa fuite, l'avait faite fondre ou l'avait offerte à n'importe quel chevalier un peu zélé. Ou l'avait purement et simplement détruite ou perdue. Elle en avait fait le deuil. Et elle était là. Elle la sortit doucement de son fourreau clair et sentit son cœur faire un bond en la voyant briller aussi puissamment qu'elle l'avait toujours fait. _Céleste._

« Quand le roi a fait vider les appartements des Lannister, il a ordonné de mettre de côté tout ce qui paraissait précieux, » expliqua Oberyn en la voyant si terriblement silencieuse. « Je ne sais pas où sont partis les bijoux et les vêtements, mais personne ne savait vraiment quoi faire de cette épée.

\- Comment avez-vous su ?

\- Je ne savais pas. Pas au début, en tout cas. C'est St… Sa majesté qui m'a dit que votre père possédait une épée bâtarde et qu'elle avait disparu. Un faucon, des ailes, une lame aussi claire…

\- Oberyn… »

Elle déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux quelques instants. _Ne pleure pas, idiote. Tu vas ruiner son teint._ Ce n'était résolument pas le moment de gâter sa peau. Elle allait être couronnée. Elle respira profondément, s'exhortant au calme, et rouvrit les yeux. Elle se fendit d'un sourire fragile et remit la lame dans le fourreau. Les caméristes revinrent immédiatement à la charge pour commencer son maquillage. Derrière elle, on sortait déjà sa robe. Oberyn resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur elle.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. C'est probablement le plus beau présent que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui.

\- Doran sera vexé, » remarqua-t-il avec un léger sourire. « Ainsi que les Tyrell et tous les autres.

\- Peu importe. Votre frère comprendrait, quant aux autres…

\- Votre majesté, » intervint une des femmes de chambre. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous occuper de vous si vous bougez.

\- Vous entendez, prince Oberyn ? Vous perturbez mes suivantes.

\- Très bien, très bien, je m'en vais. Je pensais voir la robe que je devrais vous enlever ce soir mais… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire devant les hauts cris poussés par toutes les femmes autour d'elle. Lui ne se gêna pas et sortit avant qu'il ne se fasse chasser à grands renforts de rires qu'elle continua à entendre une fois la porte refermée. Les plus jeunes de ses femmes de chambre avaient rougi, les plus vieilles s'indignaient dans leur barbe. Elle se contenta de les laisser s'occuper d'elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait toujours l'épée sur les genoux et en caressait le cuir pensivement.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se voir dans le miroir avant qu'on ne lui ordonne presque de se lever pour qu'on puisse lui enfiler les multiples robes, jupes et manteaux qu'elle allait devoir supporter tout le temps que durerait la cérémonie. Elle n'était pas surprise par la robe – cette fois-ci, elle l'avait choisie. Stannis n'entendait rien à ce genre de détails, et il n'avait fait que donner de vagues ordres quant aux couleurs qu'il souhaitait voir sur sa tenue. Pas de rouge, bien entendu. Du doré, autant que possible, et s'il avait fallu l'écouter, tout autant de noir. _Pour un mariage, sérieusement ? Et un couronnement ?_

Au final, la tenue était extravagante, évidemment, mais tout en raffinement. Elle n'était pas aussi tape-à-l'œil que les robes qu'elle avait pu porter à l'époque de Tywin Lannister, et encore moins que celle qu'elle avait _dû_ porter pour son mariage. Le tissu de la robe, lourd, était d'un argent très clair et était parcouru d'arabesques brodées d'or. La sur-jupe était complètement dorée, bordée d'un large galon gris, figurant en fils d'argent le faucon Arryn et le cerf Baratheon. Le col bateau de la robe était rigide et dévoilait ses épaules et laissait deviner les courbes pleines de ses seins. Elle s'adressa un sourire dans le miroir tandis qu'on lui attachait le lourd plastron doré qui devait venir habiller son large décolleté. La chaleur environnante l'avait découragée de se faire encore un peu plus inventive sur des quelconques manches. Elle se contentait de manches tulipes suffisamment larges pour presque effleurer le bas de sa robe. L'automne était déjà là, et avec lui les soleils brulants. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que cette chaleur lourde soit remplacée par un froid mordant – même à Port-Réal.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa tenue, ses bijoux et acquiesça silencieusement. Ils s'en souviendraient. Un seul rayon de soleil ferait luire sa robe, les poinçons dans ses cheveux, les métaux précieux dont elle était couverte – un seul rayon de soleil les aveugleraient tous. Personne n'oserait oublier qui était montée sur le trône en même temps que Stannis. Et ils sauraient tous lequel des deux était le plus à craindre. Ses yeux se mirent à luire avec délectation et elle ne se détourna que pour donner l'ordre que l'on prévienne le roi qu'elle était prête.

Elle n'avait personne pour l'amener jusqu'à l'autel. Elle n'avait aucun parent à Port-Réal, et si Stannis fermait les yeux sur sa relation avec Oberyn, cette complaisance n'irait évidemment pas jusqu'à le laisser l'escorter. Par dépit et surtout par praticité, il fut décidé qu'ils s'y rendraient ensemble. Les convenances seraient bousculées, mais ils n'étaient pas à ça près. La cérémonie était bien plus un couronnement qu'un mariage, de toute façon.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un écuyer vienne frapper à sa porte et lui annoncer que tout était prêt et qu'elle était attendue par sa majesté. Elle acquiesça et sortit de sa chambre, une gamine de la suite Tyrell à sa suite pour tenir sa traîne. Elle l'avait complètement oubliée, et avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait fait _l'honneur_ de nommer une Tyrell pour porter cette foutue traîne. Enfin, entre autres. Les autres fillettes attendaient dans la salle du trône. Il faudrait bien ça pour dévoiler la longueur indécente de sa jupe. Elle fut presque surprise de voir que Stannis l'attendait près de la porte qui donnait sur la cour qu'elle devait traverser pour rejoindre la salle du trône. Elle s'arrêta et s'inclina rapidement, tandis qu'il se contentait de l'observer des pieds à la tête. Elle vit l'ombre d'un sourire déformer son masque d'impassibilité et saisit son bras. Cette cérémonie ne l'enthousiasmait pas, même s'il en reconnaissait l'importance. Plus que ça, les concessions qu'il avait faites l'inquiétaient toujours. _Comme le fait que la cérémonie et le mariage soient célébrés à la manière des Sept._

Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent devant eux dés qu'ils les eurent atteintes. Elle releva encore un peu plus le menton et ils entrèrent. Comme elle l'avait prévue, la chaleur était étouffante. Les dames s'éventaient sans discontinuer – du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent. Le silence tomba au l'instant où leur pas commencèrent à résonner sur le sol de la salle. Les gradins dévoraient une majorité de l'espace et l'allée centrale était pour ainsi dire limitée à quelques mètres de largeur, à peine. Quelques mètres que sa traîne couvrit dés que les fillettes qui l'attendaient eurent pris place derrière elle, le tissu dans les mains. Le Grand Septon attendait près du trône, sous la rosace représentait l'étoile des Sept. Près de l'estrade se trouvaient les membres du Conseil restreint, Davos Mervault en première place, droit comme la justice dans son pourpoint sombre. Oberyn avait enfilé une superbe tunique aux couleurs de la maison Martell et lui adressa un signe de tête lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui. _Il aura tout le temps de me dire à quel point je suis belle plus tard,_ songea-t-elle en continuant de s'avancer.

Ils furent devant le Grand Septon avant qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il prononça les paroles rituelles, celles qu'elle avait déjà entendu à l'époque où le Septuaire de Baelor était encore debout. On tendit à Stannis la cape rituelle de la maison Baratheon pour qu'il la pose sur ses épaules. Elle n'en portait pas, à ce moment là – elle aurait dû porter celle des Lannister et ça avait bien évidemment été hors de question. Et il aurait été trop long de faire venir celle des Arryn. Alors qu'elle pensait que les traditions allaient s'arrêter là, elle entendit le Septon les autoriser à s'embrasser. Elle eut un instant de surprise avant de voir Stannis se pencher pour déposer un baiser extrêmement chaste et extrêmement formel sur sa joue. _J'ai l'impression de recevoir un baiser de mon père._ L'idée était aussi étrange que déstabilisante.

Ils se tournèrent vers la foule qui applaudit à tout rompre, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment s'ils applaudissaient de leur propre gré ou plutôt parce qu'ils avaient peur de ce qu'il se passerait s'ils ne le faisaient pas – dans tous les cas, c'était beaucoup plus chaleureux que le soir de leur victoire. Elle adressa un sourire un peu plus détendu aux courtisans avant que Stannis ne frappe dans ses mains pour annoncer le début de la seconde cérémonie. La seule qui comptait vraiment, finalement. On vint récupérer la cape sur ses épaules et elle s'écarta légèrement pour se rapprocher des membres du Conseil restreint et regarder Stannis rejoindre le trône. Il s'y était déjà assis, depuis son couronnement informel, mais le décorum voulait qu'il attende d'être _officiellement_ couronné pour s'y asseoir, du moins pour aujourd'hui. Elle sourit à la princesse Shireen qui l'avait rejointe. Elle était apprêtée comme pour le jour de son propre mariage et souriait largement. _En quelques semaines je serais passée de vierge des glaces à mère de trois enfants._ Elle aurait ri, si les circonstances s'y étaient prêtées.

Le Septon s'avança alors, la nouvelle couronne de Westeros dans les mains. Ça aussi, c'était une concession. Stannis avait accepté d'abandonner l'austère couronne figurant des flammes qu'il avait porté jusque là, et avait fait fondre l'ancienne de son frère. Le résultat était une couronne assez similaire à la dernière, à ceci près que les bois étaient moins hauts, qu'il n'y avait plus de pierreries et qu'elle était en acier valyrien, donc beaucoup moins clinquante. Elle allait bien à son propriétaire, en somme.

« En ce jour saint parmi tous les autres, j'en appelle à tous les dieux, » commença à déclamer le Grand Septon. Il n'était pas habitué, et ça s'entendait. Un peu. « Qu'ils bénissent tous notre souverain dans leur immense bonté. Puisse le Père le soutenir dans sa justice et lui accorder la clairvoyance. Puisse la Mère lui inspirer miséricorde et compassion pour les plus pauvres de ses gens. Puisse le Guerrier lui accorder le courage et le protéger en ces temps de périls. Puisse le Ferrant lui donner la force de porter son lourd fardeau. Puisse la Jouvencelle protéger la pureté de son âme. Puisse l'aïeule, qui connaît le destin de chaque homme, lui montrer le chemin qu'il doit emprunter et le guider à travers les noirs séjours qui l'attendent. Puisse l'Etranger l'épargner et chasser la mort de sa route. » Sa longue tirade le laissa presque à bout de souffle. Au moins n'avait-il pas bafouillé. « Dans la lumière des Sept et à ce moment je proclame Stannis de la maison Baratheon premier du nom roi des Andals, de Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes et Seigneur des Sept Couronnes. Longue vie au roi !

\- Longue vie au roi ! »

Elle fut la première à répéter ces mots, avant que le reste de l'assistance ne la suive. Le Septon posa la couronne sur la tête de Stannis qui s'assit lentement sur le trône de fer. Elle sourit avec satisfaction et s'apprêtait à rejoindre le grand fauteuil qui avait été installé près de ce dernier quand elle vit le Grand Septon saisir une seconde couronne. Elle cilla. Il n'avait jamais été question de couronne, du moins pas à sa connaissance. Elle resta immobile, remerciant le ciel que les courtisans soient trop occupés à scander leurs _longue vie au roi_ pour remarquer son trouble. Il fallut que Stannis frappe de nouveau dans ses mains pour que le silence revienne.

« Votre altesse mon épouse, » déclara-t-il de sa voix puissante. « Veuillez vous avancer jusqu'au trône. »

Elle mit quelques instants avant de comprendre qu'elle _était_ l'altesse son épouse, et s'avança lentement, autant pour ne pas risquer de trébucher sur sa robe que parce qu'elle était toujours stupéfaite. Le Grand Septon fit de même. La couronne qu'il portait était la jumelle de celle de Stannis, en tous points si ce n'est la taille. Elle s'agenouilla devant le Septon, ce que Stannis n'avait pas fait en sa qualité de roi.

« J'en appelle à tous les dieux, » reprit le Septon. « Qu'ils bénissent tous notre souveraine dans leur immense bonté. Puisse le Père… »

Elle n'écouta pas la bénédiction des Sept. Elle se contenta de se redresser lorsqu'elle sentit le poids de la couronne sur sa tête. Ce fut Stannis qui lança les _longue vie à la reine_ , cette fois-ci, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son propre trône, tout près du sien. Elle posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs, observa cette foule dense à ses pieds dont les voix s'élevaient pour célébrer _sa_ victoire, _sa_ grandeur. Elle tourna la tête vers la tribune la plus proche tandis que c'était au tour de Shireen d'aller s'agenouiller devant le Grand Septon avant de recevoir le petit diadème doré qui lui avait été réservé. Oberyn lui adressa un sourire plein de fierté, quoique teinté d'un brin de mélancolie. _Dans un autre monde, ce mariage aurait été le sien._ Elle ne laissa pas cette pensée l'attrister. Surtout pas.

Ils reçurent les félicitations de tous les invités, les uns après les autres. Elle reçut personnellement des félicitations pour son accouchement de ceux qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis. A chaque fois, ce fut la même réponse : des remerciements courtois, un sourire poli. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le ballet terminé que les festivités commencèrent – et que Stannis se mura pour ainsi dire dans le silence. Ce n'était pas son terrain, c'était celui de Shara. Une fois que tous eurent rejoint les jardins, que tous furent installés à leur table, elle se leva et prit le rôle qu'elle devrait endosser chaque jour que les dieux feraient à partir de ce jour : celui d'une reine. Un rôle qu'elle endossait déjà depuis des mois sans que personne n'ose même le murmurer. Elle prit une inspiration.

« Seigneurs et nobles dames, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte et chaleureuse. « Avant que nous ne festoyons et profitions des animations que sa majesté a organisées, je souhaite que nous ayons une pensée pour ceux qui, hors de ces hauts murs, n'ont pas notre chance. Les reliefs de notre magnifique repas leur seront distribués, afin que tous puissent se réjouir comme nous le faisons du renouveau de notre royaume.

\- Cela sera fait, madame. »

Stannis acquiesça et fit signe que l'on commence à apporter les plats et que les chanteurs et saltimbanques commencent leur numéro. Tout ceci n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec le mariage ridicule de Joffrey – et pas seulement parce que personne n'allait mourir. Il y avait moins de plats, moins de froufrous ridicules, pas de spectacles de nains. Il n'était pas l'heure de dépenser des milles et des cents pour distraire la noblesse, avait décidé le roi. Elle n'avait fait qu'arrondir les angles.

Hasard des placements ou intention assez mal dissimulée, Oberyn se trouvait juste en face d'elle, à la table des représentants de Dorne. Elle échangea un long regard avec lui et un sourire entendu. Comme une éternité auparavant, elle avait commencé sa propre guerre au même endroit, dans des circonstances similaires. C'était aussi là que tout avait commencé pour eux, sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte. Entre deux discussions avec Stannis qui avaient bien plus trait à l'état des réserves de grains qu'aux festivités, elle ne quittait qu'à peine du regard son amant qui, de son côté, se fendait difficilement de quelques mots avec ses voisins de table.

Il fallut attendre les premières danses, en fin de repas, pour qu'il puisse se rapprocher de la table royale. Elle offrit évidemment sa première danse à son royal époux qui, raide comme un piquet, manqua à plusieurs reprises de lui marcher sur les pieds. Ils ne suivaient pas le tempo et les musiciens, soucieux de leur plaire, tentaient tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme inégal que sa majesté suivait. Son visage resta fermé tout le long de la danse et elle n'eut guère besoin de lui demander pour savoir que cette mascarade ne l'amusait _pas du tout._ Les courtisans autour d'eux, tout en feignant de ne pas voir ce spectacle au mieux amusant, peinaient à cacher leurs sourires. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la musique s'arrêta et que le prince Oberyn s'approcha d'eux. Il s'inclina profondément devant eux avant de se tourner vers Stannis.

« Sa majesté me laisserait-elle voler une danse à son altesse la reine ?

\- Je vous serai reconnaissant de m'épargner une seconde humiliation, prince Oberyn.

\- Votre majesté, » s'inclina-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Oberyn. « Voler une danse à son altesse la reine, hm ?

\- J'adapte mon vocabulaire. »

Il se fendit d'un sourire en coin et lui tendit le bras. Elle le saisit et ils se mirent à danser. Oh, elle n'était pas aveugle et elle n'était pas sourde. Elle entendait les murmures et voyait les regards – elle n'en avait juste cure. Oberyn Martell était un excellent danseur, c'était l'un de ses multiples talents, et elle était plutôt douée elle aussi. Il faisait un excellent couple, et les musiciens n'eurent pas à s'adapter à la moindre maladresse. Sa robe entravait les mouvements trop brusques aussi se contentèrent-ils de gestes minimalistes ou lents. Il la dévorait des yeux, ça en devenait presque indécent, surtout devant la totalité de la cour. _Je m'y ferai,_ songea-t-elle. Elle s'y faisait déjà.

« C'était austère, » nota-t-il à voix basse. « Aussi austère que ton cher mari.

\- C'était efficace. Personne n'est dupe quant à ce mariage, et nous n'avons que peu de temps à perdre en spectacles.

\- Et encore, le peu qu'il y a eu, c'est toi qui l'a imposé.

\- Tu médis. » Elle pivota doucement avant de revenir poser une main sur son épaule. « Rappelle-toi que tu parles à…

\- Ma reine. Je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Tu es magnifique, c'est presque un gâchis. »

Ses yeux pétillaient. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir à quoi il pensait. Il n'y aurait pas de cérémonie du coucher. Pas plus que Tywin Lannister, Stannis n'aurait _jamais_ accepté de se prêter à un tel cirque pour le bon plaisir de la cour. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dénudée alors qu'elle était _la reine_. Et pas plus qu'il n'y aurait de cérémonie du coucher aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait jamais de chambre conjugale. Elle conservait les appartements de la reine, bien sûr, mais le roi ne lui rendrait aucune visite nocturne.

Ce privilège revenait à son partenaire de danse. De danse, de fuite, de guerre et de victoire. Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé et rejeta immédiatement les pensées bien plus sombres qui l'assaillaient à chaque fois qu'il était question d'eux deux. Doran avait envoyé ses félicitations pour le mariage et pour le couronnement, évidemment. Et elles étaient sincères… Jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne le soient plus. Et ce jour viendrait suffisamment tôt. _S'il faut que nous mourrions, autant que nous vivions à en crever._ C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, pour l'instant.

« Ne sois pas si impatient, » le tança-t-elle, plus par jeu qu'autre chose. « La journée vient de commencer.

\- Tout comme ton règne, ta majesté. » La musique s'arrêta. Il s'écarta et s'inclina avec un sourire. « Longue vie à la reine. »

Et Garlan Tyrell vint prendre sa place. Puis ce fut Edmure Tully et tant d'autres. Et au milieu de l'étourdissement des danses qui s'enchainaient, ces cinq mots continuèrent de résonner dans sa tête et chassèrent les quelques doutes qui subsistaient encore. Elle était la reine de Westeros. Elle ne portait pas seulement la couronne en vertu d'un mariage blanc – elle l'avait gagnée. Et méritée. Et s'il fallait se battre, s'il fallait défendre cette couronne, elle le ferait avec autant de vigueur et de hargne qu'elle s'était battue pour la gagner.

Elle pourrait venir, la Targaryenne avec ses dragons et son arrogance, son armée d'esclave et les traîtres qui la suivaient. Elle pourrait lui prendre l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle pourrait fouler au pied tout ce qu'elle avait bâti, elle pourrait réduire en cendres le semblant de famille qu'elle avait réussi à construire – tout ceci, ce n'était que du superflu. Un superflu doux comme le miel, mais superflu tout de même. Elle avait vécu toutes ces années sans rien de tout cela. Elle défendrait jusqu'à la mort _sa_ couronne, _son_ trône, _son_ royaume. Avec ou sans Oberyn ; avec ou sans ceux qui étaient encore aujourd'hui des alliés.

Elle était la reine Shara Baratheon. Elle avait fait tomber la surpuissante maison Lannister. Elle s'était élevée à la sueur de ses mains jusqu'au trône de fer. Et elle ferait tomber quiconque essayerait de l'en faire tomber, dans le feu et le sang si c'était nécessaire. _Et longue vie à la reine._

* * *

 **A/N** : Et voilà qui clôt cette première partie de fanfiction. Oui, première partie parce que j'ai tout juste commencé à rédiger la suite. Je ne vous dis rien pour ne pas gâcher le suspens, mais je devrais commencer à la poster d'ici un petit mois je pense (le temps de m'être débarrassée de mes partiels et d'être rentrée en France). Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous remercie du fond du coeur de votre soutien, tout particulièrement ceux dont j'attendais toujours les commentaires (je pense que vous vous reconnaîtrez), c'est vous qui me motivez à écrire la suite... Bon allez, un petit quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent : cette fois-ci, j'utiliserai plusieurs points de vue. A plus tard, et si je ne suis pas revenue d'ici là, bon courage à tous pour vos examens/concours/partiels/épreuves du bac !


End file.
